


Pacific Odyssey

by bookscape



Category: Zorro (TV 1957)
Genre: China, East Indiaman British cargo ship, Gen, Sandwich Islands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 19:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 70
Words: 208,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19708135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookscape/pseuds/bookscape
Summary: Diego is shanghaied and forced into indenture on a British cargo ship. He must not only learn the ways of a sailor, but when he arrives in China, he must find a way home. All the while, he finds a cause for Zorro to appear.  Links to each section is listed at the bottom of the introduction page.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Diego is shanghaied and forced into indenture on a British cargo ship. He must not only learn the ways of a sailor, but when he arrives in China, he must find a way home. All the while, he finds a cause for Zorro to appear. Links to each section is listed at the bottom of the introduction page.

Pacific Odyssey

_**Pacific Odyssey:**_

_**Author Notes and Introduction**_

_**(links at bottom of page)**_  
  
---  
  
**This lovely screen capture was graciously sent to me by Janis Whitcomb from the episode, "Señor China Boy".**  
  
---  
  
**Pacific Odyssey** **(originally titled Shanghai Passage) was the second Zorro story that I wrote.It was written in the space of a month and was the longest story that I had written until I did Memories in the Dust this past year.And it continues to be one of my favorites.I kept it pretty much unread for the past four years because at one time I had this crazy notion that I might be able to publish it.I would prefer that it give some enjoyment to a few people than to sit in the limbo of a disk for another four years. **

**The novel has undergone several edits, the most drastic, recently as I realized that for all its 265 pages, it was still not very detailed.I did some more research and added more to the story, including several new characters.**

**I want to thank two people who have been most instrumental in the development of this story.Pat Dodez, my former library aide, was my first beta reader, so very long ago, and Keliana Baker (along with her son, Matt) was my second.In fact, Kel has beta read it twice, the original story and the revised edition. I also am indebted to my friends on the GWwritersforum, who edited my chapters with many colored cyber-pens. My sincerest thanks to everyone.**

**This story probably has an unrealistic time frame.I was only, at best, able to guess lengths of time of the various events, and because of the great distances involved, I have had to ignore some historical events.I didn’t pinpoint a time for the beginning and the end of the story, just specific actions, such as the distance from the rescue at sea to the landing in Canton.I guessed that the shortest time this entire story could have taken place might have been six months, but that, too, could be unrealistic.Someone said, (Keliana, I think), when you have to choose between the story and history, you take what you have and go with the story.That is what I have done.**

**This tale came about when I watched the episode of Zorro called “Señor China Boy.”That story entranced and mesmerized me.It seemed so very different then the rest of the episodes.Pacific Odyssey is a sequel to that story, although that is not apparent at the outset. **

**I hope that my depictions of Chinese life, culture and the people are semi-accurate.If not, I have tried to be sympathetic, at least.The Chinese names were taken from real names encountered when I was doing the research.In most of my research, the family name comes first and the first or given name, last.That is the way I kept it here, even though there were a few sources that used the western custom of first, then last name.Also used was the custom in the ‘old days’ of not giving the children proper names when they are young.The wife’s family name is also different then the husband’s.**

**I hoped for semi-accuracy, as well, in my depiction of life on board a ship in the early 1800’s.However, despite the fact that several sources mentioned that sailors were often treated more like animals on board ship than human beings, my sailors have a certain amount of leeway and freedom.**

**There were a few times when information seemed contradictory.In those cases, I just tried to go with the most reliable source and with the flow of the story telling.There are a few things that I had to guess at and some that most likely wouldn’t have happened, such as the idea that the European trade envoys would have their families with them.But the possibility was there and it felt right for the story.**

**Diego/Zorro, Tornado, Alejandro, Bernardo and all the rest of the WD pantheon were borrowed with much gratitude.George Bowman, John Beatty, Leiching, Qing Kang Zhu, Zhaou Haifang, Victoria, do Santos and the others were created in my own devious little mind and may be borrowed after slight negotiation….**

**Bibliography:**

**I used the following materials in my quest for some form of accuracy and realism:**

**World Book Encyclopedia** **: general information on places such Singapore and the Hawaiian Islands, on ships and opium.**

**Oxford and National Geographic Atlases** **: distances and topography in China, general idea of the voyage, etc.**

**Various juvenile books on China to get a general feel for the culture, history and people, including Great Civilizations; China by Beth McKillop, Homesick, by Jean Fritz, Karate and Kung Fu by Kevin Casey, and others.**

**More detailed examination was made of the following:**

**Biesty, Stephen. Stephen Biesty’s Cross-Sections; Man of War.New York: Dorling Kindersley, 1993. **

**China** **.Alexandria, Virginia: Time-Life Books, 1986.**

**Clayre, Alasdair. The Heart of the Dragon. Boston: Houghton Mifflin, 1985. **

**Elementary Chinese Readers, 1** **.People’s Republic of China: Foreign Languages Press, 1983.**

**Fairbanks, John King. The Great Chinese Revolution, 1800- 1985.New York:Harper and Row, 1986. **

**Iborra, Micki.“Medicinal Herbs in Chinese Medicine.” Innerself Magazine, [www.innerself.com/Magazine/Herbs/Medicinal_Herbs_In_Chinese_Medicine.htm](http://www.innerself.com/Magazine/Herbs/Medicinal_Herbs_In_Chinese_Medicine.htm) **

**“Medicine.”[www.gio.gov.tw/info/culture/culture1.html](http://www.gio.gov.tw/info/culture/culture1.html) **

**Miller, Russell. The East Indiamen.Alexandria, Virginia: Time-Life Books, 1980. **

**Scott, William D. Chinese Kung-Fu (Kenpo): An Introduction.Vermont:Charles L. Tuttle Company, 1976.**

**Glossary:**

**Because of all the terminology involved, below is a glossary of terms and words.A rough diagram of an East Indiaman follows the glossary.**

****

**Ballast:the weight down in the bottom of the ship that kept it upright.Usually that consisted of a layer of loose stones, called shingles that were spread on top of flat bricks of iron called pigs.**

**Bilges:the very lowest part of the ship; the small space below the ballast.Often water collected there and became foul.Other things might seep down into the bilges, too.It became necessary at times to clean out the area in the keel and it was dangerous as well as dirty work.**

**Bow:front of the ship**

**Cuddy Saloon:the dining room for the officers and important guests.**

**East Indiaman:a cargo ship of a basic design used extensively by most of the European countries.It was not known for its smooth ride.In the later years of its rule of the commercials seas, most English East Indiamen made money by taking passengers to the various outposts of the Empire.Schooners and steam ships began replacing them by the mid 1800’s.**

**Foot ropes: ropes that run alongside the yards to allow sailors to stand while furling, or tying up, the sails.**

**Forecastle: top of the front end, or bow, of the ship; a raised section of deck at the bow.**

**Foremast: the mast in front, or bow of the ship.**

**Guangzhou:The Pinyin spelling of the Chinese name for Canton.**

**Hong: A Chinese merchandising house, usually backed by the government.They had to put their seal of approval on exports and imports.**

**Keel: bottom of the ship, usually in a V- shape.That along with the ballast in the bottom of the keel, keeps the ship upright and balanced.**

**Kowtow: This usually involves kneeling and placing one’s forehead to the ground in obeisance to another of higher rank.**

**Lateen:a type of sail used on most oriental ships and boats.It was set more ‘sideways’ than the traditional European sails.**

**Mainmast: the main, and usually largest mast of a three-masted ship like an East Indiaman.The mainmast was the middle mast.Each mast (except for the mizzen, which had a spanker sail closest to the deck) had three main sails, (from the deck), the sail, the topsail and the topgallant sail.**

**Mizzenmast: was the back mast, located at the stern.**

**Qi: the vital energies that must remain in balance for the human body to be healthy.It is part of the philosophy of Traditional Chinese Medicine, which uses herbs and acupuncture to restore healthy vigor and vitality.TCM as opposed to Western medicine is a non-invasive form of treatment.Most conservative practitioners of TCM would never consider surgery.TCM is very complicated.Please see the bibliography for sources.**

**Quarterdeck: a raised section, or deck of the ship at the stern.**

**Papist: Derogatory slang for someone who is Catholic, who holds the Pope as their leader and head of religion. Common term after England’s split with the Church.**

**Poopdeck: a raised section, a deck above part of the quarterdeck at the far end of the stern.**

**Port or larboard: left side of the ship.**

**Ratlines: rope ladders that run from the deck to all parts of the yards and masts.**

**Sandwich Islands- What we now know as the Hawaiian Islands.**

**Starboard: right side of the ship.**

**Stern: back of the ship.**

**Supercargo: equivalent of a cargo master.**

**Wushu:Chinese word for martial arts.This is a generic term encompassing all of the martial arts/fighting skills.The most prevalent form seemed to be Kung Fu.**

**Yardarm: the end of the yard.**

**Yards: the horizontal poles that hold the sails.**  
  
---  
  
This is the what I used to visualize daily life on board Diego's ship. I gratefully used a basic drawing from The East Indiamen, a Time-Life Book and added the labels and lines.  
  
---  
  
**[Pacific Odyssey, Book I](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/bookI_prologue.htm)**  
---  
**[Pacific Odyssey, Book II: China](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/book2_one.htm)**  
**[Pacific Odyssey, Book III: Journey Home](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/book3_1.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	2. Chapter 2

Pacific Odyssey

**[1](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/bookI_one.htm)**

| 

**[2](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/bookI_two.htm)**

| 

**[3](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/bookI_three.htm)**

| 

**[4](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/bookI_four.htm)**

| 

**[5](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/bookI_five.htm)**

| 

**[6](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/bookI_six.htm)**

| 

**[7](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/bookI_seven.htm)**

| 

**[8](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/bookI_eight.htm)**

| 

**[9](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/bookI_nine.htm)**

| 

**[10](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/bookI_ten.htm)**

| 

**[11](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/bookI_eleven.htm)**

| 

**[12](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/bookI_twelve.htm)**

| 

**[13](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/bookI_thirteen.htm)**

| 

**[14](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/bookI_fourteen.htm)**

| 

**[15](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/bookI_fifteen.htm)**

| 

**[16](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/bookI_sixteen.htm)**

| 

**[17](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/bookI_seventeen.htm)**

| 

**[18](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/bookI_eighteen.htm)**

| 

**[19](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/bookI_nineteen.htm)**

| 

**[20](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/bookI_twenty.htm)**

| 

**[21](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/bookI_twentyone.htm)**

| 

**[22](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/bookI_twentytwo.htm)**

| 

**[23](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/bookI_twentythree.htm)**

| 

**[24](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/bookI_twentyfour.htm)**

| 

**[25](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/bookI_twentyfive.htm)**

| 

**[26](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/bookI_twentysix.htm)**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Pacific Odyssey:**

**Book I**  
  
---  
  
_**What happens when our hero is snatched from all that he is familiar with and thrown into a situation totally foreign to him?**_

_**This book deals with the outward journey of the odyssey of Diego de la Vega.**_  
  
---  
  
**Prologue**

**Dark and ominous clouds began bunching and roiling to the southeast, their anvil-like tops bubbling like cauldrons, white contrasting with black.Thunder came to his ears, muted now but promising to get louder and louder as the storm, like a herd of wild horses, approached.Small flashes lit up the interiors of the clouds, making them seem even more ominous.**

**The sailor was already on watch, high above the deck of the ship, but he took his place on the top yard of the mainmast, the topgallant, planting his feet firmly on the thick, round piece of wood that was his duty station at times like these.While he was fairly new at this task, he had learned quickly, having seen the results of a fall from this incredible height.Heights didn’t bother him that much, he was used to them, but the heights he was familiar with usually didn’t bounce and buck beneath him.**

**“Away aloft!” shouted a man below.Forty men scurried up the ratline rope ladders and took their places.Soon men lined the yards on all three masts.The sailor nodded to his companions to either side of him on the topgallant and he stepped off the wooden pedestal that was his only security a hundred feet up in the air.His feet instinctively found the precarious footrope.One didn’t look down from this height unless there was great need.His stomach lurched as it did every time he left the comparative safety of the yards.The sailor’s mind went through the procedures of furling a sail, which in his opinion was much more dangerous then loosing one.The mental checklist was quick this time; he had done this job several times before.It was becoming automatic now, like so many of the things that had once been a part of his past.** ****

**Bracing against the topgallant, he leaned over and began pulling up a section of the linen sail, trying, in the growing wind to furl the cloth evenly and neatly.The flapping material seemed determined to push him away from the yard, but like riding a horse, the taut muscles of his legs and his own finely-tuned sense of balance held him in place as he continued to pull the sailcloth up toward the yard.On either side of him, his companions were doing the same, most working in time with him, a couple somewhat slower, one faster.The sailor didn’t say anything to the slower ones.The flapping sails, the rising wind and the slapping and splashing of the waves would make that an impossibility, and they weren’t that far behind the rest of them.** ****

**“Hurry it up, sluggards,” one of the officers bellowed up to them, his voice sounding much like the thunder that was quickly approaching.**

**Soon the sails were tied securely to the yards and sailors were scrambling down the ratlines and to the relative safety of the deck or their tiny berths below decks.The first sailor stayed aloft near the top platform on the mainmast, though.He gazed at the approaching clouds that still reminded him of wild horses, bucking and rearing.The flashes of light were like fire in their eyes and flames from their mouths and nostrils, and the thunder like a multitude of hooves against the hard ground.As the anvil like clouds darkened, he pictured a particular horse, black as midnight, fiercer than the most ominous cloud, his legs stronger than the firm, thick mast the sailor was pressed against.**

**In his memories, the sailor felt the strong horse between his legs, the one who had never let him down.**

**But he had let this great and trusting companion down.Guilt and despair swept through him. _If I had only listened!If only I had paid attention!_ The wind of the storm blew against the sailor’s face, bringing smarting tears to his eyes that rolled down his cheeks.The horse of his memories could have outrun this storm, he believed.The ship heaved and his memory supplied a time when he had first ridden that horse, only half-broke, but the horse seemed to innately trust him and his bucking and jumping had been only half-hearted, mere symbols of just what a partly-wild stallion was supposed to do.**

**The approaching clouds finished blotting out what little sun there was and the sky darkened to nighttime blackness.Still, even as the ship bucked higher and higher in the building waves, and wallowed in the deepening troughs, he stayed and watched.He saw in his mind a mane whipping in his face, a rough and rocky landscape flowing by in a blur.The sailor smelled rain approaching and his mind supplied the scent of earth after a shower, the tang of wet pine, the dampness of fog and the heady aroma of new flowers that every rain brought to his homeland.** ****

**“Get down from there, you idiot!” came a voice breaking into his reverie.Shaking his head, the sailor carefully, but quickly clambered down the ratlines.By the time he reached the deck the rains had caught up with the ship and he was soon drenched.He didn’t mind, though, it was warm and clean, and it continued to remind him of a place far away, a place he might never see again.**

**“You can stand out here all you like, Diego, but my bones are getting too old for this.I’m going to my cabin,” an older man shouted over the howling wind and deafening thunder.**

**Diego nodded.“I will join you shortly, Mr. Bowman.”He looked up and let the rain beat against his face, hoping that it would purge the blackness that threatened to engulf his soul, remembering the past that had brought all this about….**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/bookI_one.htm)**  
---  
**[Pacific Odyssey Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/odysseyintro.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	3. Pacific Odyssey

Pacific Odyssey

**Pacific Odyssey:**

**Book I**  
  
---  
  
****

**Chapter One**

# Zorro Uncovers a Plot

**Zorro sat astride Tornado on the hill above the secret cave.He sighed, a frown deepening the lines of worry and fatigue that etched his face.Leaning down, he patted the stallion’s lathered neck.“Ah, my friend.You have served well, but it was not meant that we have success tonight, eh?”Looking up, he noted the rosy hints in the east.It would soon be dawn. _Ai!Another fruitless night of searching_ , he thought.Giving the stallion his head, they easily negotiated the almost imperceptible trail toward the hidden entrance.**

**As they entered the secret cave, Zorro felt the burden of failure weigh down on him even more.The only daughter of a wealthy _hacendado_ from San Fernando had disappeared from her home without a trace two days earlier.Although he had talked to all of the servants and looked for clues near the _hacienda_ , he had still learned nothing.According to Bernardo, the local soldiers had been unable to learn anything either. ****It deeply saddened him, because the young family was close to the de la Vegas.His father was little Marguerita’s godfather, and Diego enjoyed bouncing the seven-year-old on his knee whenever they visited the Montoya _rancho_.**

****

**This was only the latest in a long string of disturbing and violent incidents.Several nights previously, he and his father had also spent some time near San Juan Capistrano, investigating the murder of another friend of his father’s, Don Armondo Alvarado.His wife had found him poisoned in the library of their _hacienda_.While they had come to give support and condolences to the widow, Diego had found several opportunities to check out any possible clues to the crime.And while he had found nothing to help him solve the murder, there was still much to think about.That incident had followed practically on the heels of two other murders:First, the brutal stabbing of a wealthy wine grower near San Pedro, then the suspicious fall of a _ranchero_ down the staircase of his newly built _casa grande_ near San Gabriel.**

**Since taking on this role of protector of the people, Zorro had never felt so powerless.He realized that it was impossible to help everyone, but whoever was perpetrating these crimes seemed to be systematic about it. There were no robberies, there was no plundering, no one else in each of the families was harmed, even though in two of the crimes, there was someone else in the house beside the victim.Whoever these people were, they were very, very good.After the third murder, Zorro had no doubt that it was the same group, even though the criminals were striking at different _pueblos_. _But why?What is their purpose?_ he asked himself. And then there was the latest- not even a murder at all.At least not yet.But even so, the masked man felt that this latest crime was related to the first three by a dark, sinister purpose. _But what?_**

****

**Zorro sighed and removed the sweat stained saddle from his horse’s back. Turning to put it in the corner with the rest of the tack, he found his manservant, Bernardo, reaching out to take the saddle from him.“Bernardo, I didn’t even hear you approach,” he told the _mozo_ , whose eyes showed his concern.Bernardo seemed to be showing the effects of several sleepless nights just as he supposed that he was.“What did you find out in the _pueblo_ this evening?” he asked and then realized that the servant had Tornado’s saddle in his hands.Quickly Diego took it back and watched Bernardo’s fingers.**

**‘Absolutely nothing,’ the servant signed, also adding an apology.**

**That Bernardo could not find out anything doubled his frustration.“Bernardo, you have nothing to apologize for,” he reassured the older man.“I could not find one trace of what happened to little Marguerita!” Diego threw up his hands in exasperation.“What is happening?First the wine merchant, then Don Ramon, then Don Armondo, and now this!!”Removing his hat, mask, bandanna and gloves, Diego cooled off by dipping a towel in a bucket of water.As he was wringing it out he heard his father approach from the secret passage to the _hacienda_.**

**“Diego, my son, were you able to find out anything?” Alejandro de la Vega asked anxiously.Diego shook his head, and wiped the sweat from his face with the damp towel.**

**“Since I started riding as Zorro, I do not believe that I have ever had as frustrating a night as this one,” Diego said with a sigh as he related to his father what he had already told Bernardo.“What could I have missed?” he asked bitterly, throwing the towel down.“Don Renaldo and his wife are beside themselves with grief.After the murder of Don Armondo last week, and the other murders before that, they feel only the slimmest chances of hope for Marguerita’s safe return.”**

****

**Sighing, Alejandro put his hand on his son’s shoulder.He knew Diego felt a great responsibility to solve these horrendous crimes, and the weight that lack of resolution brought.The past nights of hard riding, investigation and frustration were telling on him.Fatigue was etched in every line of his son’s face.“You did all you could do, Diego, now we have to leave it in the hands of God and the saints,” Alejandro consoled him.“You go on to bed.”** ****

**Diego just sighed and walked through the tunnel and up the stone steps to his room.After lying down on his bed for a few hours of much needed sleep, Diego found himself wide awake with the events of the last few nights tumbling relentlessly through his mind.He began mulling over all of the facts of the murders and the kidnapping in an attempt to solve the mysteries.It was only after a great deal of tossing and turning that he finally fell asleep.**

****

**While his son struggled to sleep, Don Alejandro sat in the library, pondering the strange happenings around the _Pueblo de Los Angeles_.He was not able to shake the feeling that the four events were linked, and, in turn, that it was part of something much bigger.He wanted to go over step by step with his son, just exactly what he had done during his investigation as Zorro.Stroking his silver-gray beard in contemplation, he felt that surely there was something they were missing; something they should be seeing in this mystery.**

**By midmorning, Diego was awake and had come into the _sala_ for a late breakfast.His father was already sitting at the table, trying in vain to bring the books of transactions up to date.Stretching his long legs under the table, Diego presented a picture of languid ease, but such was not the case.His hazel eyes were focused far away and had a troubled look in them, and his mind kept working furiously, trying, as his father had done earlier in the morning, to find a connection between the events.Bernardo brought him his breakfast.**

**“Father, listen to what we have so far,” Diego said, hoping that one or the other of the two men might have some insight that he had missed.“One:all the crimes were committed against _hacendados_.Two: all of the families are old California families, some of the wealthiest in the area.Three:in all of the crimes, only one member of each family was targeted.Four:ah, who knows what four is?” he sighed.“These all seem so trivial, but somehow, I feel, that they are connected to what is happening.These crimes are very deliberate and systematic.”**

****

**Bernardo made signs and tapped Diego on the shoulder to get his attention.He watched as the manservant made signs to remind the men of a conspiracy in the recent past, which had tried to overthrow the colonial government of California.**

**“Ah, yes, the Eagle,” Alejandro said.“What of him?”**

**Some people had the impression from his moon-faced appearance and innocent expressions, as well as the fact that he was mute that Bernardo was not very intelligent, but nothing could be farther from the truth.Diego philosophically assumed that Bernardo’s astuteness was partially due to the fact that he didn’t spend his time talking and therefore was able to listen and ponder much more than most people.Whether he was right or not, Bernardo often put new perspectives on problems that others couldn’t figure out.**

****

**“You know, Bernardo, you might be on to something,” Diego said thoughtfully.“Except this conspiracy, if it is one, only seems bent on breaking the wealthiest landowners, not everyone in California, like the Eagle’s plans seemed to be.”**

****

**“Wait a minute,” Alejandro exclaimed, breaking into his son’s conversation.“I believe this is a conspiracy.All the victimswere very staunch King’s men, and have been involved in activities to keep Spanish California strong.”**

****

**Diego looked up and gazed at his father intently.“As have we, Father, and many others in the area,” he said softly.“If this is the case, then we have to find out who these men are and break this conspiracy,” Diego declared more loudly.“I think thatin order to do that, the first step is to find Marguerita.”Then he banged his hand on the heavy oak table, making the other two men jump.“But how?” he asked in frustration. “I just cannot believe that the intent was to kill the girl, or her parents would have found her dead, just as Don Armondo was found.She has to be in the area somewhere.Alive!”**

**Diego sat back in the chair, sifting through every detail, everything he had seen and heard, trying to think what he might have missed.He thought back to the evening before when he had slipped into the _casa grande_ unnoticed.He remembered finding Renaldo and his wife in the library.They sat quietly, holding hands, staring into a small fire, a fire that seemed to carry no warmth into the room.“Don Renaldo, Doña Marquesa?” he said, startling both of them. **

**“El Zorro!”**

****

**“ _Sí,_ I am sorry to frighten you, but I feel I must be allowed to talk to all of your servants about the disappearance of your daughter.”**

**“Our servants?” _Señora_ Montoya asked, disbelief in her voice.“Do you think one of them could have taken our daughter?” **

****

**“I think someone knows and I want to talk to everyone, excluding no one,” Zorro said emphatically.**

**“ _Sí,_ please, whatever you can do to find our lost Marguerita,” Don Renaldo said.His wife nodded, hope showing through tear-filled eyes.**

**Zorro bowed and left, slipping from room to room, almost like a ghost, first eavesdropping on the conversations; then asking questions and listening to the servants giving their tear-filled testimonies, hearing Don Renaldo’s anger and desperate fear, his wife’s sobs in the corner of the library when he had reported that he had found nothing _._ He tried to remember every servant, everyone who worked and lived on the _hacienda._ He tried to remember what everyone did and said, how they looked while he was there.Anything! In a flash, Diego saw a quiet furtive figure moving on the periphery of a group of servants.Out of the corner of his eye and his memory he saw the man stealthily slip out of the room.He also remembered that he had not seen him again that night.With swift deliberation, Diego went over the names of all of those who worked on the Montoya _hacienda._**

**Suddenly, he jumped up, startling his father.“I remember now!” he exclaimed.“I was talking to all of the servants, but I missed one.He had disappeared by the time I was ready to talk to him and I had forgotten about him by the time I was ready to leave.He totally slipped my mind.”**

****

**“Who was he, Diego?”Alejandro asked, hope in his features.**

**“He was an Indian from the mountains.His name is Lupe.The one who comes down occasionally to help with the horses in the roundups and during the time that they break the young colts,” Diego’s eyes glittered with hope.“I think that it’s time for Zorro to visit one of the isolated Indian villages and find out if they know anything about this.”**

**“Be careful, my son.Some of these people are very jealous of their seclusion,” Alejandro admonished Diego.**

**Zorro was ready and away from the _hacienda_ in less than fifteen minutes, not bothering to take a less conspicuous route, because he felt that speed was the important thing now.The patrols that were out were also hunting for the girl, and at this point they wouldn’t be worried about the black-clad outlaw.He felt confident that his great stallion, Tornado, was equal to the task of riding hard into the mountains and possibly having to travel rapidly back down again, even after his workout of the night before.What he wasn’t all that sure about was the disposition of the Indians themselves.This group had managed to keep itself separate from the influence of the white colonials, and Zorro knew that they actively discouraged visitors.He sincerely hoped that his reputation might get him an audience with the Indians’ tribal leader.**

****

**Traveling higher into the mountains, the outlaw slowed Tornado down, until,at its steepest point, he had to get off and walk.The stallion didn’t need to be led; he followed docilely behind.Stopping to survey the area ahead, Zorro saw nothing out of the ordinary.However, that didn’t mean he was not being watched.Indeed, the prickling sensation between his shoulder blades told him he was.He looked around but saw no one. Cautiously, he continued until he had almost reached the crest of the mountain where a narrow pass made a sharp turn to the left.There, three scowling individuals stood shoulder to shoulder, barring the way.Zorro stopped and raised his hand in silent greeting.**

**“You are El Zorro,” the oldest one said simply.He looked neither pleased nor displeased to see the masked man.Apparently the leader of the small group, he had a face that showed the effects of many years of concerned leadership and eyes that had seen much change in his land.His long hair was streaked with gray, pulled back and tied with a leather strip in back.He was dark from days in the sun and weather worn from the wind, but his eyes were deeply piercing, and even a tiny bit inquisitive.**

**Zorro nodded.“ _Señores_ , I have come in peace.I need your help in finding a young girl who has recently been stolen from her mother and father.”**

**“Why do you come to us?” the older man demanded.“What is a white girl to us?What are your affairs to us?”**

****

**“I believe that the girl is being kept in one of your villages,” Zorro answered honestly.**

**“Why would you believe that?” the Indian asked.**

**Zorro saw no clues on any of the men’s faces to indicate if his hunch was correct or not.“S _eñor_ , the only person I did not speak to at the girl’s _hacienda_ was a member of your tribe,” Zorro explained carefully, watching the men’s faces to check for any change in their attitudes towards him.“He left before I could speak with him and he left in a manner that made me believe that he was hiding something.”**

**The men stared at him for several minutes.While Zorro was impatient in his desire to find Marguerita, he knew better than to try to hurry these people.He stood calmly, waiting for their decision.The leader motioned for him to remain where he was, and the group moved away to discuss the matter among themselves.Their voices were sometimes strident, raising and lowering as one or the other became agitated, but they spoke in their own language and Zorro could not tell what was being said.** ****

**When they came back, they looked disturbed.“Listen to me well.We will take you to our village to talk about this matter, but only if you give your word that you will tell no one of the things that you see and hear,” the older man said, standing quietly and waiting for Zorro’s reply.**

**“I give you my word,” Zorro promised solemnly.**

****

**“You have more weapons than that one at your side?” the youngest man asked, pointing to his sword.**

**Zorro nodded his head, handing him his whip before unhooking the sword and its scabbard and giving them to the man.Then they turned and went back up the trail, the youngest man following behind Zorro and Tornado.After another hour’s walk, the outlaw and his escort came into a small clearing, where about a dozen hide and bark dwellings stood.Some of the children looked up in alarm and hid behind their mothers’ skirts when they saw the tall, black clad _Californiano_ following the elders of the tribe into the camp, and in turn being followed by a large, coal-black stallion.**

**The youngest Indian held out his hands for Tornado’s reins.Zorro shook his head and turned to the stallion.“Tornado, stay here,” he said, also giving a hand sign to reassure the horse.Flicking his ears, the stallion gave no indications of uneasiness.The Indians looked at Zorro with increased respect, but said nothing.**

**Zorro was led into one of the dwellings, where he and the three elders sat down facing each other.The outlaw waited for the Indians to make the first statements.“Two things cause us to break our tradition to bring strangers to our camps,” the older man explained.“The first is that one of our own made the mistake of becoming involved in the affairs of the Spanish.He thought that by doing so, he could, perhaps, drive your people from the land, and make it better for our people.”That statement slightly puzzled Zorro, who wondered what the kidnapping of a little girl would have to do with the ousting of the Spanish colonial government.Then he remembered the episode with the Eagle, the man who by great subterfuge and cunning, had almost taken over California for himself, trying to overthrow the legal Spanish backed colonial government.Zorro turned his thoughts back to the words of the elder. “The other reason is the talk among us that you are a Spaniard who can be trusted.We would have talked to no one else.”He paused and then took a deep breath before speaking again.“But be aware that you are not the first stranger who has been in our camp.”**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Two](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/bookI_two.htm)**  
---  
**[Prologue](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/bookI_prologue.htm)**  
**[Pacific Odyssey Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/Pacific%20Odyssey/odysseyintro.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	4. Pacific Odyssey

Pacific Odyssey

**Pacific Odyssey:**

**Book I**  
  
---  
  
**Chapter Two**

**The Rescue**

**Zorro had already assumed that he wasn’t the first one of his race in these villages.And he was pretty sure that the individual they were referring to was Marguerita.“I am flattered by your praise,” he told them.Leaning toward them, he asked quietly, “May I ask if the girl is still in your camp?”**

**“No, she is not,” the younger leader stated.“She is nearby with some of our cousins, but they are so strongly convinced of their right to keep the girl that they will not give her up without a fight.”**

**“And you will not take the chance of fighting against your relatives,” Zorro finished for him.“That, I believe, is where I come in.”**

**The leader smiled at him.“This is where we get to see if you are as much like the fox as the rumors say.However, it will be several hours before dark and before we set out.We wish you to rest here and share our meal with us.”**

**Zorro smiled back.“It certainly will be more difficult than sneaking into the _cuartel_ ,” he admitted, suspecting that he was grossly understating the difficulty of the task ahead.“I thank you for your hospitality.”**

**The tribe did indeed share their dinner with him, which consisted of a venison stew, seasoned with locally growing herbs and plants.Wild onions gave it a strong flavor, but it was very good, nonetheless, and Zorro was grateful for their hospitality.**

**The early evening hours were spent resting and talking in the same dwelling they had met in earlier.Not being totally aware of tribal etiquette, but wanting to bring some kind of gift, Zorro opened up a small packet he had brought from the _hacienda_ and handed out cigars, which they all shared together.The thin curls of smoke drifted toward the smoke hole and the brightly sparkling stars that shone through the small opening.Soon it became late enough to begin the short journey towards the other encampment.Removing his cape, Zorro tied it to Tornado’s saddle, afraid it would get in the way or make too much noise during this sortie. **

**The youngest leader was the one who showed the outlaw the path up the mountain.The Indian was so quiet, that Zorro felt himself straining to hear anything that would tell him the elder was still ahead of him.Working at doing the same, he was afraid that his steps were like thunder compared to the young man’s light tread.His guide stopped him with a light touch to his arm, and pointed to a narrow path leading to their right, making motions that, because of the presence of the girl and the commotion her disappearance had caused, the other camp would probably have a guard posted.Then the young leader walked over to a bush near the trail and sat down to wait.Almost immediately, he became non-distinguishable from the rest of the darkness around them.**

**Zorro smiled, knowing that as soon as he began his journey toward the other camp, the young elder would most likely follow him at a discreet distance, wanting to see if he succeeded or failed.Stealthily moving forward, like an ebony wraith, Zorro stopped every few yards to listen for any sound that might indicate someone was near.It was a strain on even his great patience to proceed like this, but he knew the abilities of these mountain Indians.His caution almost seemed in vain, a short while later, when an Indian launched himself from a boulder and knocked him to the ground.But Zorro had felt that such an attack was likely, and collapsed with the young man on top of him.He was able to roll from under the guard, jump to his feet and quickly swing his fist, which connected solidly with the young man’s jaw.His attacker groggily got to his feet, butbefore he had a chance to recover, Zorro had knocked him unconscious with the hilt of his sword.Dragging him off the trail, he sheathed his sword, took the guard’s knife, and continued to the encampment with the same caution he had used before.The little camp, which was about half the size of the one he had rested in,soon came into view.**

**The hard part was figuring out which of the bark and hide homes contained Marguerita, and he stealthily made his way around each one, trying to listen for sounds that might be those of the little girl.It was when he was creeping around the dwellings for the third time, that he heard a soft voice murmuring in Spanish.It sounded like a little girl’s voice, like Marguerita.Slowly lifting the entrance flap, he let his eyes get used to the almost stygian blackness of the interior.On the far side of the hut, he saw a small form move around and then sit up, wide eyes staring directly at him. _Ai, it was the girl!_ he thought, elated.Her eyes showed recognition, even in the dimness around them, and a smile lit up her features. Marguerita began to jump up as though to run to him.**

**Quickly, he shook his head and put his finger to his lips, hoping that in the darkness she could see the gesture. The sword would be a liability trying to creep by the two bodies to get to the girl, so he quietly undid the belt holding the scabbard and left it behind him just inside the entrance of the hut.Then he carefully began to step over the two sleeping forms in front of him.There was practically no room.Sleepers were compacted into an almost solid mass.The first one groaned in his sleep and rolled against the outlaw’s foot, immediately waking up.Zorro saw the event coming and used the knife handle across the base of his skull.The man dropped like a stone.The other sleeper awoke at the sound of the struggle and,grabbing his leg, pulled him to the ground. _A woman!_ he realized in chagrin. _And she is much quicker and more agile than her husband!_ Before she could make an outcry, Zorro jerked her up by one arm and held her close to his body, his gloved hand tightly covering her mouth.She did her best to pummel him with her fists, and her teeth were sharp even through his glove, but he managed to keep his hold on her and prevent her from crying out.It was worse than trying to control a wild horse, though. **

_**By the Saints!**_ **he thought.His mind worked furiously, trying to figure a way out of this situation.Marguerita picked up a stone ax from the ground and handed it toward him.Not relishing the idea of hitting a woman, Zorro saw no other recourse in solving this dilemma.Just as she was getting ready to gouge at his eyes, he reached toward the little girl, grabbed the ax and then knocked the woman unconscious.**

**Marguerita watched the woman slump to the ground in satisfied silence.Then she whispered,“ _Señor_ Zorro, you are here to take me home.”It was a statement, not a question and Zorro nodded, again motioning for her to keep silent.He held out his hand to help her out of the hut.**

**He checked the clearing for any signs that would tell him the commotion had been heard, and was incredulous that the fight hadn’t awakened anyone else. _By the Saints,_ he thought, _we might actually succeed in this venture._ Then he noticed the young Indian near another dwelling.He was standing over someone lying on the ground, and Zorro realized, in gratitude, that the young man had followed him to insure his success.He smiled and saluted him.Silently, the Indian padded out of the camp.**

**Seeing that Marguerita was barefoot, Zorro returned the sword to its proper place at his side and,gathering her up in his arms, slipped as quietly as he could out of the camp.When they were well beyond the dwellings, Marguerita whispered in his ear.“ _Señor_ Zorro, I knew someone would come to save me.”**

**“ _Sí_ ,” he whispered back.“Soon you will be back in your home,” he assured her.She smiled happily and laid her head on his chest.A short time later, he saw his Indian guide.“ _Señor_ , it was my understanding that you would not fight against your relatives,” he said, a bit puzzled by the Indian’s actions.**

**“Zorro, those were not our words.That is what you said.But you are right that we could not openly fight against our kin.I only helped you in a small way.”**

**“It was help that I am very grateful for. _Gracias.”_ In silence, they walked the rest of the way back to the larger encampment together.Marguerita had fallen asleep in his arms and didn’t wake up until he had arrived at the larger camp and laid her down to get Tornado.Suddenly waking up, the girl saw the camp’s elders with Zorro, and mistakenly thought that she had been captured again.In panic, she jumped up and grabbed Zorro’s leg, clinging to it.The outlaw shook his head sadly, sorry for the ordeal that this child had been forced to endure. **

**“Marguerita, it is all right,” he reassured her.“These people will not hurt you.In fact they helped me save you.Now, I’m going to put you on my horse.You just hang on to the saddle horn and everything will be fine.”She let go and allowed him to set her up on Tornado.She smiled brightly at him in relief.**

**Zorro turned to the eldest leader. “I am grateful, as will be the little one’s parents.I will be sure to impress upon them the need to maintain secrecy as to where Marguerita has been,” he reassured him.“As you know, I am considered an outlaw, so not everyone listens to me, but I will do everything in my power to keep anyone from venturing up here for vengeance or out of curiosity.”**

**“We will not be here, whether you fail or succeed in your efforts,” the old man told him solemnly.**

**Looking around him, Zorro noticed that the women of the camp were taking down their shelters and gathering up supplies.He saw almost no men and presumed that most had already gone scouting trails away from this little village.** ****

**“Good-bye, _Señor_ Zorro, it is not likely we will ever meet again,” the elder said.**

**“ _Adios_ , my friends,” Zorro replied to his hosts, as he turned and led Tornado down the mountain trail.He thought of his short time with these people.He had felt of their quiet strength, their dignity and their resolve to live as they chose.He experienced a sense of sadness, while at the same time wondering at his sympathies for a people considered heathen by his own people.But then, he had felt the same way about the Indians in the Sierras.Regardless of his own beliefs, he could not do anything but wish these people well in their quest.Zorro looked back and saluted the watching clan leaders.**

**He slowly led Tornado down the trail, Marguerita clinging to the saddle horn.Zorro knew that she was struggling to act brave; he had seen the firm set of her mouth, the tilt of her head every time he had looked back at her in the pre-dawn light.But he had also seen the glistening of tears in her eyes and Zorro knew how hard this had been on her.How very frightening this must have been for her, he thought.**

**As soon as the trail widened, he swung up behind the exhausted girl.She leaned back against him, then she suddenly began sobbing, releasing all the pent up fears that she had held inside her the past three days.Zorro stopped Tornado and took the girl into his arms, cradling her as she turned and buried her head in his chest.**

**He let her cry, felt the warmth of her tears.“I prayed, _Señor_ Zorro.I prayed to the Holy Mother, but no one came.And that woman!She was not like Mama.She . . . she hit me and she slapped me!” **

**As the little girl cried against his chest, he murmured softly, “It’s all right.Everything is all right.I will take you home to your mama and papa.”** ****

**“I prayed again tonight, _Señor_ Zorro,” she said, gazing into his face with tear-filled eyes.“And you came.”**

**Zorro felt his heart constrict.He was filled with sorrow for this little girl’s pain, while feeling joy that he was the instrument of her return to her parents.**

**“Thank you, _Señor_ Zorro,” she murmured, hugging him tight.Then she sniffled and swiped one sleeve across her nose, then wiped her eyes with the other sleeve.Marguerita smiled up at him and then yawned.**

**Zorro knew that she was exhausted, but he had to ask her some questions.“Marguerita, can you tell me about the men who took you?It is important."**

**“There was only one.Lupe,” she said.**

**“There was no one else?” he asked, remembering what the Indians had said.Would a hills Indian be at the head of these crimes?Zorro shook his head.No, there had to be someone else.“Tell me everything that happened,” Zorro prompted.“From the time you were taken from your home.”**

**“ _Sí,_ _Señor_ Zorro,” the little girl said, yawning again.“Lupe came to me and said that he wanted to show me the new colt.So I followed him to a place behind the stables.Then someone threw a blanket over my head.”** ****

**“Lupe?”**

**Marguerita frowned and then shook her head.“No.I saw Lupe in front of me.Just before I was covered with the blanket.”She paused.** ****

**“What happened next?” Zorro queried.**

**“The blanket was tight.It was hard to breathe,” the little girl said.** ****

**“Did they talk to each other?” Zorro asked.** ****

**“Yes, but I couldn’t understand them.”** ****

**“Because of the blanket?”** ****

**Marguerita stifled a yawn.“No, _Señor_ Zorro.They were talking like the Indians in the camp,” she answered.** ****

**“Both of them?”** ****

**“ _Sí_.”Marguerita rubbed her eyes.“I am tired.Will we be home soon?”** ****

**“Yes,” replied Zorro.He nudged Tornado into a walk.“Was there anybody else?Did you see anything?”** ****

**“No, _señor_.They did not take the blanket off me until they gave me to that horrible woman.”**

**Zorro sighed.There was almost nothing in the little girl’s story that would help him.He would have to go back to the village and attempt to talk to Lupe. _No, they will not be there.I will have to look for clues elsewhere,_ he thought.He felt Marguerita leaning against him and knew that she would soon be falling asleep.Then he thought about reprisals against the Indians that would assuredly take place as soon as the little girl told her story.Somehow he would have to think of a way to keep his promise to the tribal elders.“Marguerita,” he said.“Do you remember me saying that some of the Indians had helped me find you?”** ****

**“Yes, _Señor_ Zorro,” she answered. **

**“Well, we must do something for them, because if they had not helped me, I would not have been able to find you.”** ****

**“But it was Lupe who took me.Him and the other one,” she said.** ****

**“They were two bad men who took you.If you tell Sergeant Garcia that Indians took you, soldiers will ride after all the Indians,” Zorro explained.**

**“But Lupe.”** ****

**“Your Papa and I can look for Lupe,” Zorro assured her.**

**“What do I say?” she asked.Zorro outlined a very simple answer; one that would satisfy everyone while keeping the Indians from being hunted down by those seeking revenge.“What about Mamá and Papá?”**

**“I will talk to them.Then you can tell them everything that happened to you later,” Zorro said.**

**“All right,” Marguerita murmured.Soon Zorro felt the deep, even breaths and knew that she had fallen asleep.**

**The sun was sitting above the eastern hills when Zorro finally saw the _hacienda_ of Don Renaldo Montoya.The walls of the structure were bathed in bright orange and yellow light and he felt the morning heat on his back.It was both welcome and alarming.Zorro was not eager to be cornered by lancers while carrying a small child with him.Looking around, he saw no evidence of soldiers or anyone else out riding as yet.**

**Zorro had continued keeping to a fairly slow pace in deference to the exhausted child who had slept during most of the journey back from the mountains.The outlaw had wrapped her in his cape to keep her warm against the chill of the night air, and she had snuggled down into it, finally feeling secure after her almost three-day ordeal.**

**A shout from the Montoya _hacienda_ told him that he had been spotted.He thought that he saw a lancer’s horse tied up in front, but he couldn’t worry about that now.Gently rousing the little girl to at least partial wakefulness, Zorro saw Don Renaldo and Doña Marquesa run through the gate.The young couple looked as though they had spent another sleepless night worrying and praying.A lancer accompanied them, and,when he saw who was approaching, he drew his pistol.**

**“Stop right there, _Señor_ Zorro, and raise your hands where I can see them,” he ordered.The masked outlaw at least partially complied by stopping Tornado.**

**“Corporal Reyes, if I raise my hands, I will most likely drop the _señorita_ on to the ground,” he said wearily.**

**Giving a small cry of joy, Doña Marquesa ran up to Tornado, where she took Marguerita from Zorro.The little girl hugged her mother’s neck and cried, her tears making tiny stains on her mother’s ruffled bodice.“Oh, Mamá, Mamá!I missed you so much.”Her father took her in his arms and gave her a great hug also.She clung to him tightly while he kissed her.**

**The corporal still had his pistol aimed at Zorro’s head, so the outlaw finally complied with the soldier’s orders and raised his hands.“You know, Corporal, I would be happy to let you know how I found the child if you would put your pistol away.”**

**“How do I know that you did not take the girl in the first place?” Corporal Reyes asked, looking slightly confused, as though realizing he had asked a stupid question.**

**Zorro felt a slight irritation at the obtuseness of the lancer.**

**“But Zorro saved me,” Marguerita told everyone in general.“He fought the bad men who took me into the mountains, and brought me home. He even let me wear his cape,” she added.Zorro smiled at the girl in gratitude. _She remembered everything I told her_ he thought.**

**“ _Señor_ ,” Don Renaldo said.“I offer you the hospitality of my _hacienda_.”He looked steadily at the lancer.“And safety as well, while you tell us how you figured out the whereabouts of our dear Marguerita.”**

**Reyes put his pistol away.“I must report this to Sergeant Garcia,” he said.He smiled as he looked upon the happy family.“He will be happy that you found the little one.”Mounting his horse, rode for the _Pueblo de Los Angeles_.**

**Zorro replaced the cape.“ _Gracias_ , Don Renaldo, but I must decline your kind offer.I do not wish to test the safety of your house if the lancers come back too soon.I will return tonight and give you more details on how I found Marguerita,” he told them.“The only thing I ask is that you do not allow Sergeant Garcia or anyone else ask Marguerita a lot of questions.I will explain more tonight.”**

**“I understand, _señor_ ,” Don Renaldo said.**

**Doña Marquesa reached up and touched his hand.“I cannot thank you enough, _Señor_ Zorro,” she said softly, the tears of joy glistening in her eyes.**

**Zorro only nodded and smiled.“I am simply happy that I was able to bring Marguerita back to you, _señora.”_**

**He saluted the happy family and spurred Tornado in the direction of home.His mood was almost euphoric, a direct antithesis to what he had felt the day before.What Zorro was unaware of, as he rode off so very satisfied, was the thread that he had just inadvertently woven into the tapestry of his own life; a thread of very grave consequences to his entire family.**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Three](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/bookI_three.htm)**  
  
---  
**[Prologue](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/bookI_prologue.htm)**  
**[Pacific Odyssey Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/odysseyintro.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	5. Pacific Odyssey

Pacific Odyssey

**Pacific Odyssey:**

**Book I**  
  
---  
  
****

**Chapter Three**

****

# **The Plan**

#  **When word of Marguerita’s rescue reached the ears of a small group of men who were residing temporarily at the _posada_ of San Fernando, near Los Angeles, they were a great deal less enthusiastic than everyone else in the area.The six men were gathered in one of the rooms of the inn to discuss the news of Zorro’s exploits.“That thrice cursed Zorro,” exclaimed the leader of the group, Jorge Brazas by name.His dark eyes burned with an intense fire, a fire fueled by hatred.“How did he find out where the girl was?” he asked to no one in particular.It was a question that had consumed him for almost five days.**

**One of the men lounged in a chair, seemingly unconcerned by recent events, his long legs perched on the table, a cigar clamped between his teeth. “Could one of the Indians talked?” he asked.While his body seemed relaxed, his next words were chillingly terse.“It is still my opinion that murder is the best way.”**

****

**Jorge irritably dismissed the comment with a wave of his hand.“ _Idioso_ , murder is not a lasting solution.Think about it, Manuel.Maybe it strikes fear into the hearts of the idle landowners for a short while, but eventually murder only serves to incite the relatives and their friends to revenge.Then they stir up everyone else.That is not good for the cause.We must not allow our victims to become martyrs.”He paused, paced for a few minutes and then turned to his men, his eyes shining.“Occasionally, killing a _hacendado_ here or a merchant there will keep the _Californianos_ anxious and tense, but there are other things we can do, things that will keep people wondering about those who are supposed to be protecting them.”**

**“What do you propose?” Manual asked languidly as he used the point of his knife to clean from beneath a fingernail.“Zorro interfered with our kidnapping attempt.”**

****

**“We have to plan something that even Zorro will be too late to prevent.We have to strike a blow that will stagger these rich pigs here, and then we have to strike again and again.Different things to keep them fearful and make them angry at their government for not protecting them.And there is something else to consider, something that I noticed after the kidnapping of the little girl.Her parents were frantic, her father spending his time looking for his daughter.When one is searching for one’s child or parent, then that one will be too busy to interfere with our campaign.If we are careful, we could cripple those who are considered leaders, crush their spirits,” he explained.Jorge paused and looked at each of the men.“Our plan with the girl was perfect.Did you not see how fearful the people were during that time before she was found?We just had the bad luck to put her in a place where she could be found.We have to make better arrangements next time.And we need to make sure that this time nothing can go wrong.”**

****

**“Most of the people are saying that Zorro drove us away,” Manuel growled.“I say we do something quickly, something to show just how wrong they are.”**

****

**“I know.And we will do something, Manuel, but we will do it carefully.We will strike in a way that will cause the most fear and chaos.”Again he paused for a moment before continuing.Jorge was an intense young man, considered handsome by many of the _señoritas_ of his home village not too far from the arid country south of San Diego.At the present time, however, he had no time for the frivolities of courting.He was totally dedicated to the cause he had embraced.Marriage would come later, when he had land of his own to raise cattle, horses and grapes for the fine wine that was famous in these parts.**

**Jorge was also a _mestizo_ , a _peon_ of mixed blood. His father, the arrogant, oldest son of a Spanish immigrant, looked over the Indian servant girls as though they were cattle or horses, and then chose the prettiest ones for himself.His grandfather was descended from court nobility, a younger son whose title meant very little in Spain, but who had used it in the new world, along with a great deal of money, to get large holdings of land, great herds of cattle and power in the local government.**

**Jorge’s mother, having freshly come from the teachings of the local mission, had been intensely unhappy with the arrangement.But she was indentured and could do nothing. _Who would believe the word of one whose heathen parents had lived together in the vilest sin?_ And Don Ramon Francisco Cadrille had paid for her schooling. _He had probably looked her over in the mission school when she was still a child,_ Jorge thought bitterly.**

**And since he was the bastard son of such a union, there was nothing for him.No land, except a small piece of someone else’s land to work, no home, except an adobe hovel that leaked during the rainy season and was infested with vermin all year round.As soon as his mother had finished her indenture, lengthened by her young child, who took her, however briefly, from the household duties she had been bought for, she left.She had preferred to work in the tavern, earning at least a little bit of money that she could put aside.That was where Father Juan Diaz had found him.The priest had taken him under his wing and taught him to read, to write and to see a greater future than sweeping the tavern floor.An under-priest of the great Miguel Hidalgo y Costilla, he had passed along his intense hatred of the callous Spanish-born aristocrats to the impressionable young _mestizo_.**

**Jorge found that it made no difference where one lived.In San Diego, where he grew up, in Mexico, where Father Diaz had lived, or in Los Angeles, it was all the same.Those of part Indian blood, such as he was **,** seemed to always be relegated to second or third class status.Because of that Jorge had developed a deep and bitter hatred for the pureblooded Spanish descendants, who seemed to own all of the land, run the government, hold all of the money, make all of the rules.His dark brown eyes glittered with satisfaction when he thought of the hated _hacendados_ whose lives he had already disrupted, and those lives he would affect in the future.He thought of the _hacienda_ near San Diego, the one that he would someday own, the one where he had been born on the hard-packed earthen floor while his father sipped _Madeira_ in an ornate tile-floored _sala_.**

****

**Someone else spoke, breaking Jorge from his self-indulgent bitter remembrances.“If we had sold the girl as a slave or an indentured servant somewhere away from here, she would have been out of the reach of even Zorro.”**

****

**Jorge turned his head quickly, gazing at his friend intently.“Pasqual, I think you have the right idea,” he said, suddenly energized.Slight tendrils of ideas formed in his mind.Excitement caused him to chuckle happily.“If we plan more carefully, the next victim will be well out of the reach of his family forever.At the very least until our leaders are able to finalize their plans to include a very compliant California as a colony of the soon to be independent country of Mexico.A colony where we will be the leaders, where we will rule and not the bloated rich; the fat pigs who benefit from the labor of the poor.”** ****

**“You know, I once heard of a man who was fiercely hated by his brother,” Pasqual explained.“He was hated so much that the brother made an agreement with the captain of a foreign ship.The man indentured his own brother for the duration of a three year voyage,” he said,pausing to let the implications sink in.“And it is sad to say that the young man’s mother died shortly thereafter of a broken heart.”Pasqual paused again, before letting a feral smile cross his features.Suddenly, he began to laugh.“And the father spent half of his fortune looking for him.He, too, died a heartbroken man.”The others laughed with him.**

****

**“What happened to the rich young man?” one of the others asked.**

**“He was never heard of again,” Pasqual replied with a smirk.**

****

**“Pasqual, you are a prince among revolutionaries,” Jorge congratulated him, a huge grin spreading across his face.“This is an idea that will work.I feel it,” he said.“Of course we can’t use this method too often, but if we plan well, a few missing sons will do wonders for the morale of some of the wealthy King’s men in this area.”He called one of the other members of the group over.“Salazar, ride quickly to the port of San Diego and watch for foreign ships.”He looked at each of his co-conspirators before continuing.“This time we will carefully plan and take our time so that nothing will interfere.But we must be ready to act when a foreign ship sails into San Diego.”He returned his gaze to Salazar.“If you ride hard, you can get there in a little more than a day,” he told the man, throwing a small pouch of coins to him.“Use this to exchange horses if you need to.And make sure the ship you choose is going to be docked for at least a week before you come back with the information.”**

**“San Pedro is closer.San Diego is far away.Something could go wrong with having to travel that kind of distance,” another revolutionary said.**

**“How many foreign ships do you think sail into a small harbor like San Pedro?No, we will have better luck in a larger _pueblo_ like San Diego.And also, if we kidnap a _hacendado’s_ son from this area, someone in San Pedro might recognize him if we use that harbor,” Jorge explained.Everyone saw the wisdom in Jorge’s words and nodded in agreement.Salazar took the pouch, put on his hat and left.**

****

**Jorge gathered the remaining men around him.“The local people think that Zorro has frightened us away.We will continue to let them think so.It will be all the more devastating when we do strike.Now it is time to pick our next victim,” he said.“What families are on our list from this area?” he asked Pasqual, who pulled out a folded sheet of paper.**

****

**“We have one from San Fernando, another from San Juan Capistrano, two from Los Angeles and several others from more remote _haciendas_ ,” Pasqual reported. **

****

**“Forget the more remote _hacendados_ for now.We do not have time to arrange the kidnapping from a remote area. It must be close,” the leader told his followers.“And Don Armondo was from San Juan Capistrano, so let us now concentrate on the _Pueblo de Los Angeles_.It should make a more lasting impact if a wealthy son from that more populous area disappeared.Tell me the names.”**

****

**“Rafael Hernandez and Alejandro de la Vega,” Pasqual read.“Of the two, de la Vega seems to be the more vocal in defense of the King and Spanish rule.He was even a leader in the efforts to stop an insurgent from taking control of California almost a year ago.And,besides, Hernandez has no heirs at present, except for a two-year-old son, while de la Vega has a son of the perfect age for a sea voyage.” After a slight pause, Pasqual began laughing.The others quickly joined in, also seeing the humor in his statement.**

****

**Jorge looked over Pasqual’s shoulder at the information on the page.Each entry had terse but pertinent notes beside the names of each of the possible victims.“Diego de la Vega, recently returned from Spain after several years absence.Yes, he will do nicely,” Jorge hissed with pleasure.“The old man will be paralyzed with concern and anxiety, especially after his only son has already been away from him for that long.”He motioned to two of his men.“Go to Los Angeles and scout out the best possibilities for a kidnapping,” he said.“Check out the de la Vega _hacienda_ , the _pueblo_ and anywhere in between.Also look for any places near the _pueblo_ that we might make our headquarters, someplace remote.Come back at this time in two days.”With a nod the two men left.**

**=================**

****

**At the same place and at the designated time, all of the men met together again, except Salazar, who had not yet returned from San Diego.Jorge looked at the two men, whom he had sent to Los Angeles.“Carlos, tell me what you and Paco found out about Alejandro de la Vega and his son, Diego,” he said.**

****

**“Alejandro de la Vega is the richest _ranchero_ in the area.His son is an excellent choice.If we pick the right place, Diego de la Vega will be easy to kidnap.He is not a person who relies on physical prowess, in fact, he seems very weak in that area,” Carlos said, laughing in derision.**

**Paco added, “It is said that he does almost anything to avoid physical confrontations.He is congenial and has a pleasant personality, and is well liked, but there are those who are contemptuous of his passive attitude.”**

****

**“Good,” Jorge said.“A coward.At least that part of our plan will be easy.Did you find out anything that might help us decide how we are going to kidnap de la Vega?”**

****

**“Only that the _caballero_ goes into the _pueblo_ often to socialize or do business, or both, as the case may be,” the young man explained. “Oh, and the de la Vegas are acquiring new breeding stock from a _hacendado_ up north, someone named Don Marcos.I heard the actual purchase would be in three days.”**

****

**Jorge felt a great sense of elation as he pondered the news for a moment, seeing several possibilities that would take closer scrutiny.“God is blessing us with success this time,” he murmured, almost to himself.Then he said to the others.We will go into the _Pueblo de Los Angeles_ tomorrow morning, even before Salazar returns with his report.I am sure he will soon find what we are looking for.The omens are right for this venture.Carlos, did you find someplace where we can hide until we kidnap de la Vega?” **

**“ _Sí_ , Jorge.It is an old, abandoned _hacienda_ only five miles south of the _pueblo._ It is in decay, but still suitable and it’s far from any other dwellings.”**

****

**“Good, my friend.We will move there when we go into Los Angeles tomorrow,” said Jorge, his smile broadening in anticipation.“Carlos,you will wait here for Salazar and then come to Los Angeles with him as soon as you can.”Jorge rubbed his hands gleefully.“I think that within a week, we will be celebrating a great victory.”**

****

**The next day Jorge, Pasqual, Manuel and Paco rode casually into the _Pueblo de Los Angeles_.They looked like ordinary _vaqueros_ , and were ignored as such.The trio circulated around the town, in the inn, around the plaza and in the shops.Sometimes they walked in pairs, but most of the time they walked separately.Jorge saw a richly dressed man whom Paco told him was told was Diego de la Vega.Jorge discreetly followed him into the tavern and surreptitiously watched de la Vega while sipping a glass of wine.The young _caballero_ was drinking wine with the acting _comandante_. **

**“Don Diego, do you think Zorro discouraged the bandits so much that they went somewhere else?” the fat sergeant was asking.Jorge listened intently while gazing into his wine glass.**

**“That seems very probable, Sergeant.They haven’t been seen for over a week now,” de la Vega answered.**

**Jorge smirked to himself. _Good, let them become complacent._ He watched as the sergeant finished his wine and looked mournfully at the bottom of his glass.With a laugh, de la Vega motioned to the bar maid to bring another bottle of wine.Jorge took a sip of his own wine to hide the snort of derision that almost escaped his throat. _Santa Maria,_ he thought. _What arrogant indulgence!Indeed, this will be simple._**

**While the sergeant helped himself to the new bottle of wine, de la Vega picked up a guitar that had been lying near his feet and began strumming it.Soon his rich melodious voice joined the soft notes of the guitar.Once the _hacendado_ looked up from his playing and glanced at him.Jorge immediately affected an appreciative smile and raised his glass to salute him and de la Vega smiled in return and continued playing.**

**Jorge was momentarily taken aback.There was nothing arrogant in the man’s demeanor, nothing superior about his acknowledgement of Jorge’s presence. _But he is still an indolent_ _pig!!_ Jorge thought, throwing off any thoughts that would take his mind from the task at hand. _Here he is sitting, drinking and playing a guitar while others do his work for him._ It would be a pleasure to rid California of this self-indulgent rich man’s son.Jorge was so disgusted that he left before finishing his wine.Shortly thereafter, he rode out of town.Manuel saw him and nodded imperceptibly.It was a prearranged signal and Jorge knew the men would be at the meeting place within an hour.**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Four](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/bookI_four.htm)**  
---  
**[Prologue](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/bookI_prologue.htm)**  
**[Pacific Odyssey Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/odysseyintro.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	6. Pacific Odyssey

Pacific Odyssey

**Pacific Odyssey**

**Book I**  
  
---  
  
**Chapter Four**

**One Less de la Vega**

**This time, they met in an abandoned, dilapidated _adobe_ that had once been part of a modest _casa grande._ Two of the walls were intact, along with a little of the roof.Carlos had built a small, almost smokeless fire and was cooking supper.Salazar lay sleeping in a dark corner of the house. **

**“ _Holá,_ Jorge,” he called out when he saw his leader.“Is this not a grand place for future leaders of California to meet in?” **

**Jorge nodded, then gazed at Salazar.He grinned; knowing that the only reason Salazar was back would be because a likely ship was in the San Diego harbor.**

**“Salazar returned this morning and we arrived only an hour ago.He would not tell me everything, but he has good news.”**

**“ _Bueno._ ”Jorge squatted down near the fire and poured himself a little coffee from a pot that felt as though it had only recently been taken from the fire.He sat down; his back against a determined sapling that had grown up in the middle of what was once the _sala._**

**Did you find out what you needed to know?” Carlos asked.**

**“ _Sí,_ ” Jorge answered.“Everything.This plan will work.”**

**The other men drifted in within the hour.By that time Carlos had the food ready and all ate, joking and laughing.There were many questions, especially of Salazar, but Jorge had put them off until after supper.Finally, he spoke, “My friends, even without Salazar’s report, I feel the success of this venture even as I feel this knife in my hand,” he said, curling is fingers around the pearl inlaid knife he had taken from one of their victims.“Our prey is the son of the most prominent landowner in the area, and will be easily captured.The kidnapping will bring this part of California to its knees, especially if followed by other, well-planned acts of terror.These people will welcome their Mexican deliverers with open arms and then will begin a time of wealth and power for each one of us.”Jorge looked meaningfully at his men and saw much of the same fervor in their eyes that lit his own soul.Turning to Salazar, he said, “My friend, what have you found out?”**

**“I waited almost two days before a promising ship came into port.Then as soon as I found that it was going to be in the harbor for a long enough time, I came back immediately, riding even at night,” Salazar began.**

**“It must be promising indeed,” Jorge said, motioning for him to continue.**

**“It is a British ship, damaged by a recent storm.It will be in dock for another five or six days making repairs and taking on cargo.”**

**Jorge did some quick figuring.“Yes, that will do nicely.We can take de la Vega the day after tomorrow and if we immediately ride to San Diego, we will get there at least a day before this ship sails.British, you said?”**

**“ _Sí,_ Jorge,” said Salazar.“Before I left, I saw the _capitán_ of the vessel.He appears to be one who only tolerates his stay among Spaniards.”Salazar grinned.“And I heard that he was short handed and in need of sailors.”**

**“Hmm,” Jorge mused, rubbing his chin.“That will mean that he will be amenable of buying the indenture of a _Californiano_ malcontent.”**

**“Yes, I heard that he was negotiating with the _capitán_ of the _presidio_ for the purchase of several prisoners.”**

**Jorge chuckled.“That is good.”His eyes glittered in anticipation.“Manuel, you said your cousin is a soldier in the _presidio_?”**

**“ _Sí,_ Jorge.Do you wish me to talk to him and make things ready for our victim’s arrival?”**

**Jorge nodded.“Yes, I want you to ride to San Diego with the first light tomorrow.You will also arrange for him to ‘borrow’ several lancers’ uniforms for us to wear as we escort this prisoner into San Diego.Then you will wait for us at the inn.I will send someone for you when we arrive.”Manuel nodded, a great grin on his face.**

**Soon after a little bit more discussion, all the men, except Paco, who stood guard, curled up near the fire under their blankets and were soon asleep.**

**=============================**

**Alejandro entered the library, finding Diego reading a book.He handed his hat and gloves to a waiting servant and sat down near his son.Diego looked up and saw his father’s happy countenance.**

**“Father, you look very happy this evening.Did Don Marcos decide to give you the bull?” he teased.**

**“No,” Alejandro said, chuckling.He ordered the servant to bring him a glass of wine and then waited until the young man had left.“I heard nothing but talk about how Zorro has rid the area of those bandits.I am proud of you, my son.”**

**Diego shrugged.“Father, all I did was to find the little girl.Apparently that was enough to discourage this gang of terrorists.”**

**“But have you found any sign of them anywhere?” Alejandro asked.**

**Diego shook his head no.**

**“For almost ten days, there have been no murders and no kidnappings,” Alejandro said.“Discouraged?No, I agree with the _alcalde_ , these men have decided to move to some other place, someplace where there is no Zorro.” **

**“Perhaps, but I still think you give Zorro too much credit.”**

**“What other explanation do you have for this sudden cessation of crime?”**

**Diego pondered, but for the life of him, he couldn’t think of any other explanation.He had to admit, that as each day passed, he, too, had felt more and more assured that, indeed, the murderers and kidnappers had left the area.Although it was possible that they could be hiding somewhere nearby since it was, after all, a large country, Diego felt they would have struck again by now had they still been around.**

**In the days following his rescue of Marguerita, Diego had felt a deep sense of satisfaction that came from bringing about the happy reunion he had witnessed at the Montoya _rancho_.True, he had still spent most of the previous nights in the guise of Zorro, scouting for the whereabouts of the kidnappers, but there had been nothing.No clues whatsoever.It was as though these bandits had disappeared off the face of the earth.Perhaps they had traveled to Mexico or gone north.“Bernardo told me four days ago that he thinks they might just be biding their time, waiting until everything settles and people get complacent again.And at first I felt the same way,” he suggested. **

**Snorting, Alejandro just waved his hand.“Diego, it has been ten days since the rescue.Something would have happened; someone suspicious would have been seen.”He stopped talking as the door opened and the servant entered with a tray of wine and two glasses.As the boy was leaving, Alejandro said, “I propose a toast.”He poured some more wine and handed the second glass to Diego.**

**Diego smiled at the exuberance of his father.“To what are we toasting?” he asked.**

**“To Zorro, the defender of the people,” Alejandro said passionately, raising his glass.**

**Diego felt self conscious, but he indulged his father and raised his glass.He took a sip and said quietly, “But Zorro can only do so much.It is the heart and spirit of this people that has made this land great, Father.There is a bit of Zorro in each man and woman of this country of ours.”**

**Alejandro gazed at his son and smiled.The look was that of an intensely proud father and Diego was warmed by it.Although he still wondered if it was best for his father to know his secret, he was glad not to have to deal with the censure that he had lived with the first months after he had returned from Spain.**

**“That may be true, my son, but it was Zorro who put that spark there,” said Alejandro.**

**Diego sighed, not wishing to argue with his father, and then he smiled.“But if I had known all that the role had entailed, I would not have been so eager to take it on.”**

**“Ah, but if not Zorro, then it would have happened in some other way.”**

**Laughing, Diego said, “I am just glad that for whatever reason, these bandits have left.”**

**Sobering, Alejandro said, “As am I, Diego.”**

**Diego decided to change what, for him, had become an embarrassing topic of conversation.“I am assuming that the stable master has prepared for our new breeding bull?”**

**“ _Sí_ , just as Marcos had specified.I still cannot understand why he did not just have his _vaqueros_ bring it here,” Alejandro said with a slight frown.**

**“Father, you have been raising livestock long enough to know that some _rancheros_ are as proud of their cattle as most are of their horses.Don Marcos wants to show off this prize bull of his to the _pueblo_ before it begins its new life roaming the hills of the de la Vega _rancho_ and producing fine calves and heifers,” Diego answered with a laugh.**

**Alejandro grunted.“I suppose you are right, Diego.He has been bragging about how many offspring this particular bull has produced for the past three years.I just hope the beast still has enough left in him to do the same for us.”**

**“Ah, but Father, you have raised such fine heifers in the past three years that the bull is going to never miss his old home.And if he is as fine as you and Antonio have said, then the cows will be throwing themselves at him in no time at all.”**

**Alejandro looked shocked and then he, too, chuckled.“My son, what thoughts you have in your young mind!But although crudely put, you are probably right.We shall certainly know after we consummate the deal tomorrow.”Alejandro finished the wine in his glass and turned back to Diego.“Are you sure you don’t want me to come with you tomorrow?”**

**“Father,” Diego said, affecting a hurt expression on his face.“Surely you have not totally given up on this worthless, idle son of yours?”He smiled at his father’s discomfiture.“First of all, I am very interested in this transaction, but even though I have appearances to keep up, I still have to show at least a little interest in this _rancho_.What better way than to finalize the deal?” **

**“Ah, that is true, my son,” Alejandro said with a sigh.**

**“Father, you are not one whit less proud of this acquisition than Don Marcos was when he had this bull brought from Mexico,” Diego pronounced, his tone still teasing.His father just snorted softly in derision, but his eyes acknowledged that his son had spoken truly.**

**============================**

**By mid-afternoon of the fateful day, the small group of conspirators had begun to migrate toward the public stables.Jorge and Pasqual walked inside the dim interior of the building and noticed the bull restrained in the sturdiest stall.Paco stood by the door and watched.Jorge realized that what they had planned to do would most likely upset the beast, therefore it would have to be killed, too.That was too bad.It seemed a waste to destroy such a fine beast.**

**“ _Señor_ , that is a fine animal you have there.Is it intended for the pastures of a local _ranchero_?” Pasqual asked, making light conversation with the blacksmith, while Jorge nonchalantly looked over the finer qualities of the breeding bull.**

**“ _Sí, señor_ , it is for the _Rancho_ _de la Vega_ ,” the blacksmith answered.Out of the corner of his eye, Jorge noticed Pasqual draw a knife and quickly stab the blacksmith, who soundlessly sank to the dirt floor of his stable, his blood spreading in a pool from the body.Jorge pulled out a large knife and drew the blade across the neck of the bull, which slowly sank to the ground with a wheezing grunt.The pair looked at each other with wide grins at the beginning of a successfully carried out plan.**

**“Go to the inn, Paco.Tell Don Marcos that there is something wrong with his bull.Tell him it appears to have eaten something poisonous and is bloated.Anything to get him here,” Jorge instructed his man.“Do it quickly!”**

**Paco returned swiftly with the anxious _hacendado_ as Jorge and the other conspirator waited just inside the half-closed doorway.When Don Marcos crossed the threshold of the stable to check on his animal, Jorge killed him with expert ease.The assassin bent down, calmly wiped his knife on the man’s jacket and then dragged the _hacendado_ further into the room. **

**“Now go to the innkeeper and tell him to give de la Vega a message,” he told Paco.“Have him tell Don Diego that Don Marcos is waiting for him here.”**

**Paco nodded and left.With satisfaction the revolutionary saw Carlos and Salazar riding into the plaza.He motioned almost imperceptively to Carlos and discreetly pointed toward the stable. __**

**__**

**================**

**Today was a gloriously splendid day, a little warm, but not oppressive.Diego’s feelings were a total antithesis to what he had felt ten days ago.The world was wonderful; everything was as it should be.**

**When he walked into the cool tavern, followed closely by Antonio and Bernardo, Diego immediately sauntered over to the bar where Tio was setting out wine bottles and mugs in anticipation of the mid-afternoon crowd of patrons.“ _Buenos dias,_ Tio, have you seen Don Marco de Salas?”**

**“ _Sí_ , Don Diego, I was given a message that you were to meet him at the stable,” the innkeeper answered.**

**“ _Gracias, señor_ ,” Diego answered with a smile. “Break out some of your finest wine for us.As soon as business is over we will return and toast the sale.”Tio nodded with a smile of his own.Diego turned to Bernardo and signed for him to run some errands for him.Then he and Antonio made their way to the stable, discussing the details of the bull’s transfer to the _hacienda._**

**When Antonio opened the stable door they were met by an eerie oppressive silence.It was dim, as though it was night. _Why are all the windows closed?_ Diego asked himself.The hair on the back of his neck began to stand on end.“Don Marcos,” Diego called out.Only the creak of the door broke the stillness, and his feelings of alarm began to clamor stridently in his mind.As his eyes got used to the dimness, Diego saw in the interior of the stable, a form that appeared to be a body on the floor.“Antonio, wait…” he called out, suddenly feeling they were walking into a trap.Ignoring him, Antonio rushed over to the dead man, whom Diego assumed was Don Marcos.The _caballero’s_ eyes widened in shock as a knife-wielding assailant stepped out of the shadows and killed the _vaquero_ with a swift stroke.Diego pivoted back to the door, knowing that he was totally outnumbered by very skillful and determined assassins, but he wasn’t able to make more than one step before he was attacked.**

**The instant before a blow sent him to the deepest stygian blackness of unconsciousness, Diego realized that he had been so very wrong.So horribly, terribly wrong.The terrorists were still in the area.They had been biding their time and he was the next _hacendado_ targeted by them.Then there was sudden intense pain and then nothing.**

****

**“Jorge, was I not right?Did I not tell you how easily this could be done?” Pasqual gloated.“This one won’t last a week at sea.His father will be searching for a son that will have long since fed the sharks.”**

**“We are not in San Diego yet, Pasqual.” Jorge commented, nudging the still form with the toe of his boot.“But I cannot help but think that you are right.He is soft.The de la Vega bloodline will die out quickly.Take him out the back way.Get him out of the _pueblo_ before someone comes to investigate.”Jorge kicked the unconscious body.“Pig!Now you will learn what it feels like to be trodden underfoot.To have others tell you what to do.You will know what it feels like to be less than the dirt under foot of your master,” he hissed softly. **

**Suddenly, Jorge began laughing, although softly so as not to attract attention.The revolutionaries joined in as they picked up the unconscious _caballero._ They had very easily pulled this part of the plan off, and had, as a bonus, the money meant for the dead _hacendado._**

**__**

**Sobering quickly, Jorge said, “Get him out of the** ** _pueblo_ swiftly before anyone comes by here and discovers us.We do not know how long we have before someone comes by to have their horse attended to.”**

**Within minutes the men were gone, leaving behind the eerie silence of death.**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Five](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/bookI_five.htm)**  
---  
**[Prologue](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/bookI_prologue.htm)**  
**[Pacific Odyssey Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/odysseyintro.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	7. Pacific Odyssey

Pacific Odyssey

**Pacific Odyssey:**

**Book I**  
  
---  
  
**Chapter Five**

# **Horrible Revelation**

**As he made his way to the carriage sitting on one side of the plaza, Bernardo smelled the new leather aroma of the bridle hanging over his shoulder.He also juggled what seemed to him to be innumerable packages in his arms, trying desperately to avoid dropping them all onto the dusty road.There were several books for Don Diego, shaving soap and writing supplies for Don Alejandro, cinnamon sticks and cacao powder for Crescencia, cloth the seamstress had ordered for Don Diego’s new shirts.It seemed to the _mozo_ as though everyone had just been waiting for the threat of the bandits to end before venturing forth to buy more than necessities.Or, in his case to send him to buy these little things.**

**Bernardo thought about the bandits and wondered if they were truly gone.It would seem so; but if not, what were they doing now?Since the terrorists had struck almost every day up until the kidnapping of little Marguerita, and had done nothing since, everyone felt they had to have gone away.Even Don Diego was convinced.Bernardo thought about that day after the return of the little girl.The smile that his master carried with him all day was contagious and he, too, smiled in remembrance.Don Diego had every right to be proud of this accomplishment.To have snatched the child out of the jaws of enslavement and possibly death was quite a feat, and Bernardo was proud for him.That would have been a great blow to whatever the bandits had in mind, too.Whether it was a conspiracy, as Don Alejandro had thought, or simply very methodical and vicious bandits, since they had, on occasion, robbed some of their victims, Zorro’s actions had to have been a bitter disappointment to them, even to the point of discouraging them altogether.**

**For almost a week, Don Diego had gone out as Zorro and had found no sign of the men who had so systematically terrorized the area.He had, therefore, come to the same conclusion that most of the people in this area had arrived at.Bernardo had no reason to question his master’s findings and conclusions.**

**Laying the packages in the back of the carriage, Bernardo wondered.There was something deep down inside that kept him from totally accepting that. _Why?_ he asked himself.Perhaps he was just being paranoid.He had always worried about such things.Even as he had shopped, he had watched for anything suspicious.But there had been nothing.It was very busy in the plaza’s open market and in the shops, everyone trying to buy what they wanted or needed before the heat of the sun became too oppressive.And it was also Doctor Avila’s saint’s day.There were a few musicians near the church singing their happy tunes, not only for the doctor but also for the _centavos_ that were occasionally tossed their way.Several _vaqueros_ had enticed a few eligible _señoritas_ to dance with them in the plaza.But Bernardo had ignored most of it, only happy for other’s happiness.He was too busy watching; it had become a habit, this watching.**

**As he straightened up, Bernardo did think it strange that he had not seen Don Diego at all since they had arrived in the _pueblo._ _Could there have be a problem in finalizing the sale of the bull?_ he wondered. _Ah, but no, he is in the tavern with Don Marcos, toasting the finalization of the sale before taking the animal out to the rancho._**

**Briskly, Bernardo walked across the plaza and into the tavern.He saw that it was almost as busy as the plaza, but even so, he could see no sign of Don Diego, Antonio or of a richly dressed stranger who would be Don Marcos.He felt slight tendrils of alarm in his mind, but dismissed them.Don Diego had gone to the stable, most likely, and he had not seen him.Walking up to the bar where Tio was setting out bottles of wine for the barmaids, he waved his hand to get the innkeeper’s attention.**

**The round-faced innkeeper looked up and Bernardo signed.Tio appeared a bit harried, but he put down the bottles in his hands and signed back.‘Don Diego went to the stable.’**

_**Ah,**_ **thought Bernardo. _Just as I thought._**

**‘How long ago?’ he signed.**

**‘Two hours ago,’ Tio answered and then shrugged to indicate that he wasn’t totally sure of the exact time.**

**Bernardo frowned, wondering what the men could be doing all that time.Perhaps Don Diego felt the need to simply go on to the _hacienda_ with the bull, knowing that Bernardo would follow in the carriage when he was done.Don Diego had brought his horse, after all.He pushed the tendrils of his worry aside by consoling himself with that thought.But he was going to check the stable anyway.With a smile and a nod, Bernardo hurried out of the tavern.The bull could be recalcitrant after his long journey in the wagon, the _magistrado_ could be assessing the tax on such a purchase, the men could be discussing the easiest way to transport the animal, any number of things.But his worry grew and his pace quickened as he headed down the road that led to the stable that sat on the edge of the _pueblo._ Bernardo noticed Don Diego's and Antonio's horses standing placidly at the hitching post, but that did not alleviate his concern** **. He was almost running as he approached the closed door of the stable.Reaching for the door handle, Bernardo suddenly realized how quiet it was.There was no sound from a restless bull, of horses waiting to be shod, no voices, no sound of a hammer striking an anvil, nothing.It was eerily silent.**

****

**As the _mozo_ opened the door and stepped inside, he felt the almost cloying presence of death.In the moment that it took his eyes to get used to the change from sunlight to the dimmer interior of the building, he saw three forms lying on the floor. _SANTA MARIA_! he mentally cried out. _This cannot be!No, Don Diego!NO!You cannot be dead!_ His breath constricted in his throat, choking him, and his heart seemed to fill his chest, beating thunderously loud. _No!Not my master.Oh, Dios, help me, please._ He threw open the stable door to get more light and rushed over to the first body.Even before rolling it over, Bernardo knew it was Antonio, the _vaquero._ The second body was that of a stranger.Don Marcos, the _mozo_ concluded.The other dead man, the one further away, was the blacksmith and stable master, Juan Maria Verde.There was some tiny measure of relief, but the panic continued to grow in his breast. _Where is Don Diego?_ He rushed around looking in every stall, every corner of the stable.The bull lay dead in a pool of its own blood, but there was no sign of his master.He rushed back to the doorway and saw numerous prints in the dirt.Studying them, Bernardo concluded that there had been several other men here, but he could not determine just how many.He saw the marks of a struggle, he thought, but he couldn’t be sure.Bernardo looked back at the grisly scene, the horror on the faces of the men who had suddenly had their lives snuffed out by a knife blade.Only the bull looked sedate in death. _But where is Don Diego?_ His heart beat so hard that his chest hurt and his head throbbed. __**

**Thoroughly terrified, Bernardo did the only thing he could think of, he ran as fast as he could to the _cuartel_ , pushing past knots of people that were still out in the late afternoon.He was so agitated that the guard at the gate wasn’t able to understand his signs.When Bernardo tried to move past him to go see the acting _comandante_ , the guard stopped him.Taking a deep breath, the manservant calmed down and indicated that someone had been stabbed.He pointed in the direction of the stables.As he was signing, the awful truth burst in his mind.The bandits!It had to be they who had done this horrible thing and they had kidnapped Don Diego.That was it; that was why there was no sign of his master.**

****

**The guard seemed to comprehend him a little this time.“Someone has been stabbed?” he asked going through the same motion.“Your _patrón?_ ” he asked, not signing.**

**Bernardo was so frustrated. _Can’t you understand anything, you idiot?!_ he wanted to scream.But he had to pretend that he didn’t understand, so he tugged at the man’s sleeve to get him to follow, alternating with signs to indicate his concern over Don Diego.**

****

**Realizing that something serious had happened, while still not totally understanding the _mozo,_ the guard called into the _cuartel_.“Felipe, get Sergeant Garcia out here immediately.I think that we have a stabbing on our hands,” he shouted.“I am going to follow the deaf-mute and see what he has found.”**

**Bernardo was nearly dancing with anxiety as he led the way to the stable where the macabre scene of death had been played out earlier in the afternoon.Several people looked after them, asking questions, but both men ignored them.When they arrived at the stable, the lancer almost dropped his musket in shock.“Santa Maria!” he cried out, crossing himself.**

**Acting _Comandante_ Demetrio Lopez Garcia arrived only a few minutes behind Bernardo and the guard.His heart began beating a fearful rhythm in his rib cage as he surveyed the carnage before him.His fear rose; he didn’t want to go in the stable.He didn’t want to have to touch the bodies of these men so horribly and viciously murdered, but he was the acting _comandante_.He had to investigate. With a shuddering sigh, he entered and approached the bodies.There were three: one was a _vaquero_ in the employ of the _Rancho de la Vega_ , one was the visiting _hacendado_ and the third, the blacksmith.In the stall, the bull lay dead also, its throat slit.Corporal Reyes and the other lancers searched the other parts of the building, finding no more than Bernardo had found.Garcia turned back to the manservant and made signs to indicate Don Diego.“Little one, where is Don Diego?” Garcia asked as he signed.Although he was relieved at not finding his friend among the dead, he still feared for him.His fear caused his stubby fingers to make motions without making signs.He tried several times before the servant laid a hand on his arm and stopped him.**

**When he had Garcia’s full attention, Bernardo signed to him.‘Don Diego was supposed to be here, too.’**

**“But where is he now?” Garcia asked, more calm and able to make the signs.**

**Bernardo shrugged and then pointed out what was left of the prints that he had found before.Garcia gazed at them for a few minutes, letting his eyes shift here and there for more clues.He sighed and looked back at the manservant.“There were more men here,” he said to his lancers who were still standing with shocked looks on their faces.Bernardo saw that several people had noticed the commotion and had followed.They stayed back, muttering in fear and shock.**

**Tapping on the big man’s sleeve, Bernardo made more signs.‘The bandits.They must have taken Don Diego.’Garcia stared at him, not comprehending right away.Bernardo made signs for the little girl who had been kidnapped.‘Don Diego was also kidnapped,’ he concluded.**

**Finally comprehension dawned.Sergeant Garcia stepped back as though he had been slapped.“Oh, little one, what terrible times these are that such a good friend as Don Diego could be so cruelly taken,” Garcia said sadly, forgetting to sign to the manservant.He patted the mute consolingly on the arm.**

**Bernardo gazed at the rotund man sorrowfully, because even if he really hadn’t been able to hear, he would have comprehended the intensely sad countenance of the kindly sergeant.And he understood perfectly; he felt as though his own heart was breaking.But what if Don Diego was still nearby?They shouldn’t be here looking sad.They should be looking for him.**

**As Bernardo was about to sign that thought, one of the lancers looked up from the body of the man he was examining and said, “Sergeant, I do not think this man had been dead too long.Maybe no more than an hour or two.Could these murderers still be in the _pueblo?_ ” **

**“ _Sí_ , they could be,” Garcia said.He turned to the two lancers who had accompanied him and ordered.“I want you to scour the _pueblo_ ,” Garcia explained to the guards standing nearby.“Leave no stone unturned.Check every building, whether it is a _peon’s_ shack or the church.I believe this is a kidnapping, just as the last crime was.The kidnappers may have hidden Don Diego somewhere until we stop looking,” he said grimly.**

**“Maybe we will be fortunate and Zorro will help us solve this one, too,” Corporal Reyes suggested.**

**“Yes, Corporal, Zorro saved the little girl.Surely he can save Don Diego,” Garcia agreed.**

****

**Bernardo, alone in the group, knew how impossible that would be.Even though he had hope that his resourceful master could escape from the kidnappers, Zorro would not be riding to this rescue.He dreaded telling Don Alejandro what had happened.The _patrón_ would be devastated. **

**“Little one,” Garcia said to Bernardo, tapping him on the shoulder to get his attention.“Get your horse and let us go to the _hacienda_ to tell Don Alejandro.”The statement was accompanied by gestures and Bernardo nodded his understanding.The _mozo_ was grateful that he didn’t have to tell the old man alone.Just facing Don Diego’s father and seeing his grief was something that he didn’t think he could handle by himself.**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Six](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/bookI_six.htm)**  
---  
**[Prologue](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/bookI_prologue.htm)**  
**[Pacific Odyssey Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/odysseyintro.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	8. Pacific Odyssey

Pacific Odyssey

**Pacific Odyssey:**

**Book I**  
  
---  
  
**Chapter Six**

**Lives Torn Asunder**

**Alejandro watched for a moment as one of the servant’s finished setting the table for the night’s supper with Don Marcos.He smelled the aroma of roasting beef and the spicy tang of other dishes emanating from the kitchen. _They will be arriving soon,_ he thought.**

**He walked out to the patio in anxious anticipation. _I am a silly old man to be feeling this kind of anticipation over the acquisition of an animal,_ he thought.But he couldn’t help it.He was proud of what he had accomplished.He had one of the best _ranchos_ in this part of California, with the finest cattle and horses.He felt that this bull would improve his stock even more, making his steers larger and hardier.**

**Juan brought him a glass of wine and Alejandro sat down, sipping it as he watched the afternoon sun travel toward the brow of the western hills.It was then he heard the jingling of tack.About four horses he reasoned and a carriage. _Ah, finally._ But the sound was that of men in military accoutrements, not civilian horses and a wagon big enough for a bull.He heard Sergeant Garcia giving instructions and wondered why the acting _comandante_ would be visiting now.Tendrils of worry worked their way into his brain and he stood up as Pepito opened the gate.The worry blossomed into fear when he saw the despairing look on Garcia’s face and then noticed Bernardo behind him, the _mozo_ almost in tears. _Santa Maria!What is wrong?_ He looked for Diego, but couldn’t see him. _Diego?_ **

**“Sergeant?What is wrong?” he began**

**“I am sorry, Don Alejandro, but I have bad news.”Garcia had his hat in his hands, wringing it in his agitation, almost as if it were a rag.**

**“Bad news?” _Diego!_ his mind cried out. _No!It can’t be!_ Alejandro pushed past the men and looked out the gate.He turned back to Bernardo who was making the sign for Diego.Fear squeezed his heart.He took a deep breath, trying to calm down. __**

**“…Don Marcos is dead and….”**

_**Marcos, dead?Diego was with Marcos.Please, not Diego!**_ **“Sergeant!Diego!What about Diego?Where is Diego?” Alejandro asked, fearing the answer. _Diego is all right.It is something else.Santa Maria, let it be something else._**

**“Don Diego has apparently been kidnapped, Don Alejandro,” Garcia said sadly.**

**“What?”Alejandro asked.“Kidnapped?”His breath caught in his throat. _A horse!_ _I need a horse._ He looked at Bernardo, but then remembered that Bernardo had not ridden a horse, he had taken the carriage for shopping, and for bringing back Marcos.Marcos, who was dead.“Diego’s horse?” he asked. **

**Garcia looked puzzled, then he shook his head.“It is still in the _pueblo_ , Don Alejandro.” **

**Alejandro called out, “Pepito!Saddle my horse! _Andale!_ ”To Garcia, he said, “Tell me on the way to the stable.”He turned toward the stable gate.“What happened?” **

**“The _banditos_ killed the stable master, your _vaquero_ and Don Marcos.Don Diego is missing and there was sign of some kind of struggle.We have lancers searching all through the _pueblo_ , Don Alejandro _.”_**

**By this time, he had reached the stable.Garcia was quick-step following behind him.Pepito was just throwing the saddle on his horse.Alejandro grabbed the bridle from its peg and pulled it over the horse’s head.The boy finished cinching the saddle and Alejandro swung on.Diego had to still be nearby.They couldn’t have taken him that far away.Speed was of the essence.“Sergeant, you should have your men looking outside the _pueblo._ These men may be taking Diego into the mountains or south, to Mexico, or anywhere.But we must hurry!” **

**“ _Sí_ , Don Alejandro,” Garcia said as he backed away from the older man’s horse.As Alejandro spurred his gelding through the now open gate, the sergeant rushed back to his own horse, ordering his lancers to mount up and follow the distraught _hacendado._**

**Bernardo stood at the gate watching, alternating between signing for them to wait and biting his nails in his anxiety.Then he rushed back to the stable and signed for Pepito to help him saddle a horse.Soon he, too, was speeding toward the _pueblo_.**

**Alejandro slid his horse to a stop in front of the stable just as lancers were carrying out the bodies of the three dead men.He noticed Diego’s and Antonio’s horses tied in front, pawing the ground, and he also noticed the few bystanders watching from several yards away, crossing themselves when they saw the grisly way the men met their ends.He paid scant attention to them.He jumped off of the horse and rushed inside.The sun had set and the interior of the building was lit only by lanterns and by the slight glow of the dying coals of the blacksmith’s fire.**

**Dark stains showed Alejandro where the murdered men had been ambushed.He grabbed a lantern to help him examine the murder scene better. _So much blood!_ he thought. _So much._ A huge, dark mound lay in a stall and Alejandro moved toward it.The bull.They had killed the bull, too.But why, he wondered? _To keep it from bellowing when everything else was happening._ He heard a small noise from the doorway and pivoted, his mind hoping it was Diego, safe and far from danger.It was Corporal Reyes. **

**“We have looked everywhere, Don Alejandro.Don Diego is not in the _pueblo.”_**

**Alejandro looked back at the blood on the ground.He heard someone else approach, but this time he did not look up.**

**“Alejandro, my friend.I am praying for your son’s safe return,” the _alcalde_ said.**

**Now Alejandro did look up.“ _Gracias, Señor_ Alcalde,” he said, his voice heavy.He sighed. _Oh, Diego, my son!There is so much you have accomplished by your prowess, there is so much strength in your soul, but is it enough to help you get away from these men?_ In his heart he felt that if there were any way possible, Diego would find a way to escape.However, Alejandro could not sit still and wait.**

**“Soldiers are looking in the hills, Don Alejandro,” Reyes added.“And I hear that many of your neighbors are gathering their _vaqueros_ to look, too.”**

**“Then I can do no less,” Alejandro said, his voice soft but resolute.As he swung on his horse, the _hacendado_ wondered just how much time these _banditos_ might have had.He didn’t see Diego’s horse here, so he probably went to the tavern first.Alejandro spurred his horse down the street and was shortly pulling up in front of the tavern.**

**Walking inside, he saw Tio’s sad eyes on him.“Don Alejandro, I am so sorry to hear….”**

**“Yes, thank you, Tio.I need to ask you a question, though.”**

**“ _Sí,_ Don Alejandro,” the innkeeper said. **

**“When my son came in, how long did he stay before he went to the stable?”**

**“Oh, he didn’t stay more than a few minutes, _patrón_ ,” said Tio. **

**“Oh?” Alejandro asked.**

**“ _Sí_ , I had a message from Don Marcos asking for Don Diego to come to the stable.” **

**“A message?”Who brought this message?” Alejandro queried.**

**“A _vaquero_. He said he was Don Marco’s man,” Tio answered. **

_**That is strange**_ **, thought Alejandro.Marcos had said in his last letter that he would be sending his _vaqueros_ back to his ranch as soon as they had arrived.This must have been one of the bandits.He asked Tio for a description, but the innkeeper wasn’t able to remember anything specific.**

**“As I told Don Diego’s _mozo_ earlier, it was about two hours since he had been here,” Tio added. **

_**A great deal of time to ambush a man and get him out of the pueblo,**_ **Alejandro thought despairingly. _Diego, Diego, my son!_ He sighed.“Thank you, Tio.”He turned and left the tavern. He saw Bernardo and motioned to him to follow.It was too dark to check for any kind of tracks leading away from the stable.There may have been so much traffic that any such tracks would have been obliterated.But he had to try.Mounting, Alejandro rode out of town, riding to the western hills, then riding around the _pueblo_ , circling it in an ever widening perimeter until Sergeant Garcia rode out to find him.The sergeant convinced him that there was nothing to be seen in the darkness.The acting _comandante_ was right, but Alejandro couldn’t help but think that he needed to be out here, that somewhere Diego might be struggling for freedom and his help would be what would make that happen.Finally, though, he looked up at the night sky, at the darkness that did not even hold the barest sliver of a moon to help him and he knew that the sergeant was right.Slowly Alejandro rode back into the _pueblo_ and took a room at the inn, determined to ride out again as soon as the dawn arrived.**

**====================**

**Diego awoke with a pounding in his head that felt like horses had been running inside his skull all afternoon.He found that his hands were bound together behind his back, making his shoulders ache abominably.It made removing the nasty tasting gag in his mouth an impossibility as well.Sitting up was also impossible.Diego only vaguely remembered a rough, jouncing ride on something hard, under a scratchy blanket.No, he remembered, it was straw.He had awakened a time or two and felt smothered in straw.He also remembered someone giving him something foul tasting to drink.He struggled with the knots that bound his wrists, but was unable to make any headway with them.His eyes felt hot and dry and he blinked, trying to focus on his surroundings.It appeared to be a small _adobe_ house with dirt floors and white washed walls.The windows were covered with thick heavy blankets that only let through enough light to tell him that it was daylight.Finally, knowing that he could do nothing now to escape, Diego settled back and tried to gather as much information about his whereabouts as he could.It was apparent that these were the same men who had kidnapped Marguerita, and they had spent a great deal of time planning his kidnapping.This time they seemed to have prepared for every contingency, but whatever they had in mind, Diego felt confident that he would be able to eventually escape.**

**Jorge noticed that de la Vega was awake. _About time!_ he thought.They had kept the man drugged throughout the nearly two-day journey to San Diego as a precaution, because the revolutionary wasn’t going to let this plan fail, as had the previous kidnapping.Even with those precautions, it had been a close thing the first night.A rider had come within a quarter mile of the small group of men huddled around the straw laden cart.Jorge had begun whispering instructions for an ambush of the lone horseman, but before they could be executed, the rider had turned to the east.It had made them aware of how easily this plan of theirs could be thwarted.Luckily there had been no further incidents that night or the next day.Now they safe in remote adobe outside of San Diego and could make ready the implementation of the final part of the plan. **

**Jorge gazed at de la Vega, wanting desperately to hear him beg for his release, to hear him offer anything for his freedom, but he would not take the gag off the spoiled _hacendado’s_ brat to listen to him beg.There was a chance there might be someone near enough to hear him if he called out.However, Jorge did want to look in the _caballero’s_ eyes and see the fear there.**

**Jorge swaggered over to the prostrate man and jerked him up to a sitting position, looking deeply into the man’s eyes.Yes, he did see concern there, but the cool stare that was returned reminded him more of a wolf assessing its prey, than a sheep in distress, and that disconcerted him. This man was most assuredly Diego de la Vega, the man who had been drinking wine and playing a guitar in the tavern several days before, but this man didn’t seem to have the demeanor that he felt young de la Vega should have under these circumstances.It disconcerted him.**

**Jorge left his prisoner sitting against the wall and returned to the small group at the table in the middle of the hovel, sending Salazar out to relieve the man who had been standing guard.This was the most dangerous part of the plan.De la Vega was now in the attire of a _peon_ prisoner.Jorge’s only concern was the transfer of the _hacendado_ to the prison in San Diego and then to the ship.Forged transfer papers for the ‘prisoner’ were snug under his shirt and he had been assured that the guard in charge of the prisoners at the _Presidio de San Diego_ was none other than Manuel’s own cousin, someone extremely loyal to their cause. _This time there will be no loose ends to lead anyone to our victim_.Jorge wanted the elder de la Vega to spend much time and resources looking for his precious son. _Who knows, maybe we can offer our services to look for the poor, lost caballero,_ Jorge smirked to himself.**

**Glancing over at his prisoner again, he saw that de la Vega was still gazing intently at him.This made him angry, and he turned to Pasqual.“Are you sure that the ship is sailing with the morning tide?” he asked.Pasqual nodded the affirmative.Jorge laughed spitefully.**

**Jorge went back over to the bound man and stood looking over him with a smug look on his face. “So you see, my fine and dandy _caballero,_ you get a healthy voyage at sea on board the good ship, _China Star._ I hope your studies at the university have included English, because the captain paying for your indenture doesn’t know any Spanish. _Now, that got to him,_ Jorge thought, as he saw the man try to struggle against his bonds, but the look in the eyes contained not fear, but rage.Jorge just laughed it off.“Your dear father will be beside himself, Diego, not knowing where his precious son has been taken,” he told his prisoner.“And this time there will be no Zorro to rescue you, because you will be out of California before Zorro or anyone else knows a thing.”**

**Diego knew for a fact that Zorro wouldn’t rescue him, but obviously for a different reason than the bandit leader thought.He was enraged at the taunting reference to his father because he was well aware of the intense suffering his kidnapping would cause.He would be at sea for heaven knows how long without means of letting Father know anything.Now Diego felt real fear, and was glad that Jorge had turned away.His captor seemed to want to feed on the fears of his victims, and Diego had been trying very hard to thwart him in that small measure.**

**At the moment, the only thing that he could do was wait and hope for an opportunity to escape.His captors had dressed him in appropriate clothing to fit his role as a prisoner soon to be sold, and he assumed that the conspirators had covered their tracks well in Los Angeles.When he thought of Bernardo, he felt a small measure of comfort that the manservant hadn’t been with him in the stable, otherwise he would have been dead right along with the _vaquero,_ and that would have been unbearable.**

**At the hour before the setting of the sun, the bandits took their prisoner into the _Presidio de San Diego_.Jorge had changed into the garb of a soldier as had Pasqual.He saluted the guard at the gate and presented the forged papers to the soldier.“This prisoner is being transferred to the _presidio_ here.He was too dangerous to keep in Los Angeles,” he explained, adding,“and he had to be gagged because he is an absolute nuisance when allowed to talk.”**

**For his part, Diego sat quietly on his horse.His hands had been tied to the saddle horn and no amount of struggle had allowed him to loosen his bonds.Pasqual had the reins of the horse gripped tightly in his hands. Grudgingly, Diego had to admit that these men were very, very good at their craft. _They have probably placed some well-arranged bribes in someone’s pocket by now,_ he thought morosely to himself. **

**Diego’s mood had continued to blacken as the evening progressed, and it had been very hard to keep up the pretense of self-assurance and calm.His assessment of the plans of the conspirators was affirmed when Jorge announced that he was put in charge of the prisoner until his departure on the British cargo ship.**

**Diego realized that however hopeless it might be to try to escape now; he had no choice but to try.There would be no other opportunity.Hoping that this horse responded to leg signals, he used his right foot to kick the horse around and run into Pasqual’s gelding.The startled man let go of the reins in order to control his own mount.Diego continued to guide the horse in a 180-degree turn and then kicked him into a run.With a startled cry, the gelding began galloping toward the open gate of the compound.Diego continued kicking the horse with his bare heels, seeing hope in the square portal before him.He began to think he might make it, that the miracle he had been praying for in his heart might actually happen, until a lancer jumped out in front of the horse yelling and waving his arms.Diego’s horse reared and the impetus needed to get out of the _presidio_ was halted.The prisoner didn’t give up, though, continuing to kick the confused and frightened gelding, trying to get the animal to resume its rush away from the soldiers.Then Jorge caught up to him, and a blow to the side of his head with a pistol stock sent Diego into painful unconsciousness.**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Seven](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/bookI_seven.htm)**  
  
---  
**[Prologue](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/bookI_prologue.htm)**  
**[Pacific Odyssey Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/odysseyintro.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	9. Pacific Odyssey

Pacific Odyssey

**Pacific Odyssey:**

**Book I**  
  
---  
  
**Chapter Seven**

**Change of Scenery**

**As Jorge walked toward the _comandante’s_ office, the prisoner was untied from his horse and jerked out of the saddle.Carried to the large cell where eleven other prisoners were being held, Diego was unceremoniously shoved in where he fell across his fellow captives. They shoved him off in turn, scowling and cursing.He was pushed aside to a corner where he lay oblivious to the mechanisms of his fate.As the sky darkened into the velvety black of the night, the prisoner stirred, slowly coming to painful awareness.With a muffled groan, Diego woke further, feeling the rough hemp that constricted his wrists, the cloying presence of the noxious gag.One of his fellow prisoners crawled over to him and removed the gag.Then the younger man pulled and worked the knots loose on the ropes binding his hands.“ _Gracias, señor_ ,” Diego murmured, as he rubbed his swollen wrists.His throat felt dry and scratchy, and he tried to bring up enough saliva to swallow and relieve the roughness, but was unsuccessful.He looked around in the dim interior of the cell for something to drink, but he could only see his friend and the scowling countenances of those prisoners closest to him.**

****

**“I am Roberto,” the young man said.“I do not have any water or I would give you some.”He pointed to the scowling man next to him.“That is José,” Roberto added.And then he proceeded to introduce the remaining men in the cell with him.They were twelve altogether.**

****

**“I am Diego de la Vega, son of Alejandro de la Vega, a _ranchero_ from Los Angeles.I have been abducted by the men who brought me here.” Roberto just stared at him.José laughed, along with several other prisoners, which confirmed Diego’s fears that by this time, there would be no one left who would believe him.Those of any importance who might take note of his story would be kept away from him and anyone else would either be a conspirator or think that he was just trying a ploy to get out of his sentence.Diego sighed and leaned against the rough adobe of the cell wall.**

**=======================**

**Captain John Beatty finished the last of the sweet California wine in his glass and leaned back in his chair.“I want to thank you, _Capitán_ Diaz, for the refreshments, your hospitality while we have been in your harbor, and the arrangements for the men.That accursed storm was devil sent.” **

**“The seas can become very dangerous this time of year.Storms blow in quickly and cause much damage.It is very fortunate that you were near a port as large as ours,” the _comandante_ said.“I am most curious, though, and would like to ask you a question.”**

**“Yes?”Both men had been speaking English, although the _comandante’s_ was a bit halting at times.**

**“I am wondering why you came around Tierra del Fuego instead of the normal London to China route around the Cape of Good Hope,” the garrison commander inquired.**

**“You are aware that Mexico has been working toward independence, are you not?” Beatty asked.**

**“Yes, for over ten years.I hear rumors that they are close to getting it.”Diazgazed meaningfully at the British captain.**

**“Yes, that is my understanding as well,” Beatty replied.“My backers in the British East India Company were desirous to see if there was any profit in trade with the various former colonies of Spain.A westerly route to China, so to speak,” the captain explained.“Instead of an easterly one.”**

**The _comandante_ nodded.“And have you found any of that profit?” **

**“I wasn’t doing too badly until I ran into those storms after our port o’ call in Mexico,” Beatty admitted.He paused and looked around the candlelit room.His eyes took in the leather backed chairs and the silver swords hanging on the wall.If the commander of a garrison was able to afford such amenities, then perhaps California might also be of use to his company . . . and to himself, he thought hopefully.“I have found your supplies of wonderful wines and liqueurs to be most pleasing.The beef has been very adequate as well.Perhaps California would wish to become trade partners with my company?” Beatty asked hopefully.“There could be much profit.”**

**“Under normal circumstances, your ship, along with you and your crew could have been seized and held as spoils of war,” Diaz explained.**

**“But we are not at war,” Beatty said quickly.He was a bit nervous at the pronouncement, but not overly so.Diaz had profited by the _China Star’s_ presence in San Diego, just as some of her other citizens did.Under strict regulation, the crew and passengers had been into port and bought many goods, the ship had been stocked well from locally grown foodstuffs, such as oranges, lemons, corn and other fruits and vegetables, and he had filled the aft hold with a great variety of wines.They would sell well in Singapore, after which he would take on the real cash cargo of his trip. **

**“That makes no difference to Spain, who considers England an enemy.But your ship was in need, we are a friendly people and all has gone smoothly in our relations,” the _comandante_ said, smiling. **

**Beatty nodded, relieved.“And I thank you for your gracious hospitality while we were here.”**

**“Despite the differences between our countries, I would not want it said that we are not congenial hosts here in San Diego.”Diaz smiled benignly.**

**Beatty stood up.“Again I thank you, _comandante,_ but I must return to my ship now _._ We sail on the morning tide and there is still much to do.With your permission?” **

**“Of course.We will send the prisoners out to your ship within two hours,” the _comandante_ said, also standing up.“Have a safe voyage to the Orient.” **

**Beatty nodded and left. _Yes_ , he thought, _I certainly hope it will be a safe voyage.And profitable._**

**======================**

**Jorge walked toward the holding cell and stopped to talk to the guard whom he had bribed earlier.Leaning toward the soldier, he murmured, “It is not necessary to smuggle my prisoner in with the indentured men.The British captain snatched him up quickly.He will go with them, making an even dozen.But your money is still yours and your willingness to assist in the cause well noted.”Jorge then laughed quietly and the guard laughed with him.They walked to the cell and Jorge noticed that de la Vega had been untied and the gag removed. He stared at all of the prisoners and then laughed again.They were a pathetic bunch, a few a bit older, but most young, one or two probably still teenagers.The British captain had managed to get a fairly healthy lot, but from what he heard, Jorge didn’t give great odds on but a few of them making it to the end of their indentures.Conscripted men lived very short lives on most ships that sailed across the great oceans.The British took only slightly better care of their sailors than the Dutch, or even the Spanish did.He noticed de la Vega gazing at him.“Just think what all of that sea air is going to do to your constitutions, men,” Jorge said.Then he stared hard at Diego.“And I will knock you over the head, just as Pasqual did, and you will have to be carried on board if you make any kind of a scene tonight,” he warned.Diego fully believed him, but could not resist one final act of defiance.**

****

**“ _Señor_ , if you believe that this is going to keep my father from working with the other _rancheros_ to strengthen California, then you have sadly misjudged the de la Vegas, as well as the other _caballeros_ in the Los Angeles area,” Diego told Jorge heatedly.“You should pick another way to gain the support of California to your cause, because without the _hacendados_ you will never succeed.It takes everybody,” Diego added, “not just disgruntled _peons_ and revolutionary zealots.”**

****

**“Shut up, pampered dog,” Jorge replied angrily, coming closer and gripping the bars.“You will be singing another tune to the British tomorrow, my dear _caballero._ But remember what I said and say no more, or I will come in and beat you senseless. _”_**

****

**Roberto, for his part, stared open-mouthed at Diego, realizing that his fellow prisoner was exactly who he said he was.**

**========================**

**Chained together by manacles that had been clamped around their ankles, Diego and the other prisoners were brought to a large rowboat at the dock.It was very late, probably past midnight.The chains were taken off, to prevent the drowning of all if one of them should fall into the water.Diego suspected that besides the flowing of the tide very early in the morning, taking them to the ship this time of night would keep contact between the prisoners and anyone from the area to a minimum.Diego was silent.Jorge had been as good as his word, staying with the group and watching him carefully until he and his fellow prisoners had been loaded into the large rowboat and rowed into the bay.He felt an almost debilitating sense of loss as each stroke of the oars took him further from the shore of his beloved homeland.**

**“ _Señor,_ there would be a healthy reward for returning me to my home, since I have been kidnapped,” Diego said to the sailor in charge of the boat. **

**“Quiet, you,” the Englishman growled in his native tongue.**

**“I am not a….” Diego began in halting English, but another warning look from the sailor, coupled by the man’s fist being shook in his face made the _Californiano_ realize the futility of his attempts.He sat back and watched the dark waters flow by the little craft.**

**At the side of the British ship, sleepy sailors, cursing their lot at this midnight duty helped them climb rope ladders onto the deck.It had to be a coordinated effort, owing to the heavy manacles the prisoners still wore, but they finally all made it onto the ship.The chains were immediately drawn back through the rings of the manacles and the prisoners were escorted to a clear space near the railing.The shackles dragged sonorously against the planking and Diego felt as though he was walking down a corridor to Hell.With gestures and muttered commands he and his companions were ordered to lie down on the deck.**

**After they had each found some semblance of comfort on the hard wooden surface, José began to curse and berate everybody in general.“Well, Don Diego, it seems that you are no better than we are, now, are you?” he sneered.“We are all slaves to the British.I have heard they hate the Spanish as much as we hate them,” he added, a slight touch of fear creeping into the voice of bravado.**

**Hungry, cold and depressed, Diego wasn’t in the mood to listen to any more of José’s incessant sarcastic remarks and endless complaining.“Keep quiet,” he growled ominously.“Or chains or no chains, I will come over and throttle you. You have been complaining since I woke up. Just be quiet and go to sleep. I am tired of listening to you whine.We had better get what sleep we can,” he admonished the others.“I have a very strong feeling that tomorrow is not going to be a pleasant day.”**

**“Why not, Don Diego?” Roberto asked, his voice containing a note of anxiety.He was sitting next to the _hacendado._ “Other than the obvious reason,” he said, holding up a length of chain in his hands. **

**“Because from what little that I know of sailing ships, the old sailors like to haze the new ones,” he explained. “We have the double disadvantage of being in the hands of the British, many of whom hate Spaniards, as José said, and whose language we know little of.Go to sleep now, there is no need to worry about that which cannot be changed.”With that Diego arranged the chains and rolling over on his side, attempted to go to asleep.After what seemed to be an eternity, he finally fell into a restless sleep.**

**========================**

**Victoria Meacham awoke to the darkness of her small cabin, the tracks of recently shed tears still evident on her cheeks.She had been dreaming about Thomas, wondering where he was as she began the journey from deep sleep to wakefulness.It was something that happened almost every night, something that she dreaded. _Will I ever get used to not having him near me?_ Victoria asked herself, remembering the horrible time of his sickness as they journeyed around South America.She sighed, knowing that sleep would escape her for at least a little while.Little Martha Ann slept on peacefully, her soft wheezes and snores calming Victoria.Her child was her main solace on the interminable trip to the Orient, one that had begun as a simple business trip to Canton and ended as a time of mourning.**

**For a moment, Victoria thought she would light the lantern near her bed and read for a short while, but that didn’t appeal to her and she didn’t want to take the chance of waking Martha Ann.She knew that this would be her last night in the warm, dry climate of California.She also had been told that the moon would be full tonight.It would be the perfect opportunity to gaze upon this land from a totally different perspective.Slipping out of bed, Victoria drew on her ankle length robe, pulling the heavy tie cord snugly around her waist.Sliding her feet into her dainty soft-soled slippers, she silently made her way out to the quarterdeck and then climbed the short stairs to the poop deck.She made no sound as she walked to the rail.To anyone watching, she could have almost been mistaken for a ghost.She waited for the watch to say something, but the expected greeting never came.In fact, he was not even there.Instead she heard the swish, swish of oars slapping against the water, along with the creaking of oarlocks.**

**The full moon slipped, yellow-white and bloated, out from behind a cloud and bathed the entire bay in its light.Coming toward her in a large long boat was a group of men.Two sailors rowed, and one seemed to be keeping watch from the bow of the little ship.As the boat came closer, Victoria could see that the ten or so men sitting in the middle were not part of the crew of the _China Star._ _Hmm, Captain Beatty had mentioned how desperately short handed he was.Could this be a group of conscriptees?_ she asked herself. _Men to take the place of the two-dozen who had died on the long voyage_ around _South America?_ Victoria leaned forward, trying by that advantage, to see how many unfortunate wretches the good captain had paid for, how many poor men would never see their homes again.She had seen the same thing happen just before they had left London and she wondered if these men really knew the full implications of their service on the cargo ship.She continued to watch as the oarsmen maneuvered the craft alongside.Two sailors at the rail guided the men up the rope ladders as the ship rocked up and down. **

**In horror, Victoria noticed that they had on manacles.One tried to pull back, crying out in Spanish, pleading with one of the oarsmen.He was cuffed into submission by the ship’s mate that had accompanied them from shore and then pulled onto the ship.Finally, they were all on board, chained back together and led to a corner of the quarterdeck where they were ordered to lay down.The boat was hauled on board and lashed once more to the extra spars that lay along the length of the space between the quarterdeck and forecastle deck.One of the sailors stood nearby the conscriptees while the other retired to the poop deck to begin his watch.The rest of the sailors went below to their hammocks.**

**A few of the Spaniards muttered and complained, but were soon silenced by one of their companions.**

**Victoria pondered. _Are these men convicts?_ Quietly, she made her way to the watch.“Mister Morehouse?” she asked softly. **

**The sailor jumped slightly.“You startled me, Mrs. Meacham.You walk like a veritable cat, mum.”**

**“I’m sorry.As usual I had trouble sleeping and stepped out of my cabin for a bit of air.”She paused.“Are those men prisoners?”**

**“They were, mum.Now they’re sailors, or will be soon enough,” Morehouse replied.“Couldn’t get any volunteers amongst these people.Had to buy off convicts,” he explained.“Most of ‘em are just poor wretches what couldn’t pay their taxes, except for the tall one.”**

**“And what did the tall one do,” she asked, curious.**

**“Hear tell that he almost killed a man in the town he came from,” Morehouse replied.“But the captain will work any fire out of that one.And quickly, too.”**

**Victoria felt her heart wrench in sympathy.At least she and her husband had the privilege of choosing whether they would make this long voyage or not.Although now Thomas was consigned to a watery grave and she was a widow heading for an uncertain future in Canton.**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Eight](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/bookI_eight.htm)**  
---  
**[Prologue](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/bookI_prologue.htm)**  
**[Pacific Odyssey Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/odysseyintro.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	10. Pacific Odyssey

Pacific Odyssey

**Pacific Odyssey:**

**Book I**  
  
---  
  
# **Chapter Eight**

**The _Californianos_ Leave Home**

****

**The clanking of chains and the chanting of many sailors singing in unison awakened Diego and the others just before dawn.He sat up and gazed around him, what memories he had of the past few days returning quickly.The shadowy outline of the docks of San Diego beckoned to him. _Surely I can swim that distance,_ he thought.His hand gripped the rail and he began to stand, but the weight around his ankle brought Diego back to stark and sudden reality.He turned in the pre-dawn dimness and saw that his fellow prisoners were also awake and gazing at the shore.The same look was in their eyes, that of despair.Turning again, the _caballero_ gazed longingly at the distant hills, seeing the barest hint of rosy color on their crests.He smelled the juniper and sage; even the distant stench of the tannery held an attraction for him.Squeezing his eyes tightly shut, Diego saw _vaqueros_ setting out from their camps to gather the steers in for the slaughter, the cook scraping off chunks of dried beef for the midday stew, his father looking over the ledgers, the small, steel-rimmed reading glasses perched on the end of his nose, Bernardo straightening his bed and polishing his boots.**

**With a sigh, Diego turned away from the shore once again and gazed at the hands that had so recently held a guitar, a sword, the reins of a large, black stallion.When would he have that opportunity again, if ever?The ship rocked gently, but that, too, seemed to pound futility and hopelessness into his heart. _Ai, Santa Maria, only you could provide a miracle.Only you can help us, Holy Mother.We are the same here, my fellow Californianos and I.There is no rich and poor.We are all wretches ripped from everything that we know._**

**Diego felt the same hopelessness that he had experienced when his mother had died and felt the same knot in his stomach, making it want to rebel.Again he sighed and realizing that a miracle was not to be had this morning, he simply asked that he be allowed to return home someday.He sat quietly for a few more minutes, head bowed, listening to the sounds of the ship coming to life around him. _My new home,_ he thought, utterly dejected.**

**Finally, as he continued to sit quietly, head down, Diego felt a kind of resolute determination settle into his mind and heart.There was nothing he could do now, but there was also nothing that would keep him from someday getting back here to his home.He opened his eyes, and gazed back at his homeland.The barely visible sun now painted the far hills in a kind of burnished golden red, making them seem aflame.It was a sight that he had seen many times; it was a sight that he now ingrained in his mind, because it would be awhile before he saw it again.**

**Diego felt the ship getting underway.The anchor was housed and the huge sails on the three masts were unfurled, billowing like giant birds, snapping as they caught the cool, early morning breezes that would take them all into the unknown.The men above worked in unison, as had the men at the anchor chain.Birds flew around the ship, squawking stridently.Turning his gaze back to the shore, Diego felt a compulsion to continue watching his homeland as it receded from his view.He began to stand up to see more.**

**“No, ye don’t, lubber,” a gravelly voice told him in English.The sailor put a large calloused hand on his shoulder.**

**Diego caught the word ‘no’ and understood what the Englishman thought he might be doing.Shaking his head, he made signs that conveyed his wishes.Even the hand signals struck him as cruel irony, as fate took him farther and farther away from the one who had perfected and then taught him the signs.**

**The sailor gazed down at him for a moment, the intense blue eyes seemingly trying to decipher his thoughts.“Aye, look upon your homeland, lad.It’ll most likely be the last time ye’ll be seeing it.”**

**Diego looked at him, puzzled, but seeing the look of sympathy in the Englishman’s eyes, he understood.Standing up, clutching the rail as the ship began bucking slightly in the swells, he watched the shore grow farther and farther away.Behind him, he heard his eleven companions doing the same thing.They continued to watch until a small contingent of sailors, along with several men, whom Diego assumed were ship’s officers, walked up to them and barked an order.**

**Reluctantly, Diego turned and gazed at the men.Hand signs followed another verbal command and the prisoners moved in the direction indicated.As the prisoners shuffle-stepped across the deck, Diego noticed a sailor pulling a belaying pin from its holder at the rail.The _caballero_ recognized the instrument from his days sailing to and from Spain.Under normal circumstances belaying pins were used only to tie off the ropes from the sails, but Diego had seen sailors use them in fights as well as instruments of practical jokes.The English sailor reached down with the slightly more than foot long wooden tool and tripped Immanuel with it.Incensed, the young man jumped up and tried to leap toward the sailor with a loud cry of frustration and rage, but was restrained by Diego.“Easy, my friend, easy.Now is not the time to fight,” the _caballero_ said quietly to his fellow prisoner.**

**Several sailors stood grinning nearby, waiting to jump into the fray should the need arise. Quickly calming, Immanuel shot a look of hatred at the sailor, but nodded to Diego as he pulled himself free from his fellow prisoner’s grasp.With a grin of triumph, the sailor smacked the end of the belaying pin on the palm of his hand and finally put it back in its holder.**

**One of the other prisoners, Juan, who was no more than a teen-ager, became sick with the swaying of the ship and proceeded to throw up on the deck.Diego watched in disgust as several sailors cuffed and slapped the seasick prisoner.Finally, a straw broom and a bucket of seawater were thrust into Juan’s hands.In English, he was directed to clean up the mess he had made.Still heaving, the prisoner looked about him in bewilderment.When a sailor began beating Juan again Diego intervened.“There is no need to beat him, he cannot help it if he is sick,” Diego said in Spanish, before he could make an attempt at translation.**

**A blow against his back brought the _caballero_ to his knees.Turning his head, Diego looked up into the face of a middle-aged man of medium height, with intense brown eyes, small sharp nose, thin lips and sandy-blond hair.The chin was clean-shaven with a very prominent cleft.He shouted again.The men around the officer were laughing, so Diego felt it must not be flattering.He slowly stood up and tried to concentrate on understanding what the man was saying.**

**“You will speak English or you won’t speak at all, you son of a Spanish dog,” the man bellowed.From the demeanor of the sailors, he was apparently the captain or close in rank to him.It took Diego a moment or two to figure out the entire sentence, but when he did, he blanched at the insult.Despair and frustration almost caused him to lose what little equanimity he had left. The _caballero_ chose carefully from what he felt was a meager store of English to convey his thoughts to the captain.“Captain,” he began.“I am a _Californio_. My father is not a Spanish dog.He is a California _hacendado,_ a man of the land.You may call me what you want.Do not...talk so of my father or I may...forget who you are.”**

**The captain came closer to him until he was only a few inches from Diego’s face. “You are either a brave man or a stupid one to even think about attacking the captain of a ship,” he told Diego in English.“I have no love for Spaniards, but I needed more sailors, so you are here and you will work.If you understand what I’m saying, then you had better tell the rest of this sorry lot of Spaniards what I just told you.”**

**Diego, who had calmed down considerably, nodded.He thought about what the captain had said, trying desperately to remember the English he had learned from the British passenger he had roomed with part of the way to Spain from California.Finally he thought he understood what had been said and he proceeded to tell his fellow prisoners what the captain had conveyed to him.In the meantime, the sailors were ordered to take the chains off of the prisoners.They were far enough from land to make such restraints unnecessary.While his chains were being unlocked from his ankles, Diego again watched the distant shore recede until it was only a point in his imagination.The pit of darkness that he had kept under control during the past day and night, and that he had felt he had pushed to the deepest chamber of his soul only a short while earlier, threatened to explode and engulf him with dismal blackness.His misery-laden reverie was broken when he heard the captain addressing him.**

****

**“You, what is your name?” the captain asked him, poking him in the chest with one finger.**

****

**“My name is Diego de la Vega, the son of Alejandro de la Vega of the _Pueblo de Los Angeles_ ,” he answered proudly.“I was ... I cannot think of the word... taken by... enemies.”He tried to use his hands to sign what he couldn’t say, but the captain wasn’t paying attention to that.**

****

**“Shanghaied?” the captain said and then he laughed.“You must have very powerful enemies, Spaniard.Diego, you said?”Diego nodded his assent.“No wonder they said that you were too dangerous to keep in that other village.”The captain gazed at him for the briefest of moments before saying anything.“That’s too bad, but I bought the indenture of twelve men and not one less.It doesn’t matter if you are the Prince of Wales, you are mine for two years.”He looked sternly at Diego, who frowned in concentration.**

**Diego thought he understood and his eyes widened in shock. _Two years!_ he thought in dismay.His stomach jerked and he swallowed a few times, putting it back into submission. _I should have realized,_ Diego thought. _The only way I would be onboard this ship is if the captain had bought me.It is no different than the prisoners being sold to work in the mines_.Wisely, Diego kept still; arguing would solve nothing.Again resolve took hold and he determined that he would figure out some way to decrease the length of his indenture.**

****

**“You are a smart man, Diego de la Vega,” the captain laughed again.“Because I think you understood me well enough and know better than to try to plead with me.But since you seem to be something of a leader of these men, I think the Spanish word is _patrón,_ I am holding you at least partially responsible for their behavior until they get used to life on board this ship.Be sure that you keep them in line.”**

****

**“You want me to lead these men?”Diego had understood most of what was just said and was incredulous at the request.“What do you want them to do?”**

****

**“Obey me!I am Captain John Beatty, and I am to be strictly obeyed,” the captain said.“Tell them that now.”Diego complied.Pausing to gaze around the ship, which appeared somewhat ethereal in the dawn sky, the captain looked up at the rigging of the mainsails and then back at the _Californianos_.Diego had finished explaining the instructions to the other men.**

_**This one will bear watching**_ **, the captain thought, if he was telling the truth.Beatty was used to getting criminals as sailors, and had heard of people being kidnapped as this man apparently was, but he had never been sold the indenture of a man of Diego’s station before.He knew the colonials didn’t pay attention to ranks of nobility as Europeans did, but if he understood the social structure of colonial Spanish America at all, then Diego de la Vega must be as close to nobility as was possible in this part of the world.Captain Beatty didn’t like nobility, resenting the privilege that those of higher social stature seemed to enjoy and flaunt.He would have to keep very close reins on this one to make sure this Spaniard remembered his place. _Very close reins._ **

****

**He turned back to Diego.For the present, he would rely on him for translation purposes until these Spaniards knew the King’s English.Beatty frowned.De la Vega seemed to know English poorly at best.They would learn quickly enough, though, especially if they wanted to survive. “I want to test the courage of all of you Spanish dogs.Tell that one to get aloft in the rigging,” he pointed to Roberto.Diego looked blankly at him.**

****

**The _caballero_ had very little idea what the captain had said to him, except that he had some kind of a test in mind for Roberto to do.“Captain Beatty,” he explained.“I do not understand your wish, I am sorry.”The captain frowned and pointed to the rigging of the mainsails and then pointed to Roberto and said, “Go aloft.”Even Roberto understood now.He cringed and pulled on Diego’s sleeve imploringly.**

****

**“Please, _patrón,_ please tell him that I cannot stand high places. I was unable to get on a ladder to fix the tiles on the roof of my house,” he pleaded.Diego tried to explain, but the captain motioned him to be still.**

****

**“Get up there!” he screamed at the _peon_.For his part, Roberto tried.He got perhaps ten feet off the deck, before he became paralyzed with fear and clung to the ropes, crying for the Holy Mother to help him.Diego was disgusted, not at Roberto, but at the captain for inflicting such cruelty on the man.José brushed past Diego and started climbing up the ropes.He got to the top of the lower sail, the mainsail, before he experienced any problems.Then the pitching of the ship and the flapping of the rigging and sails became too much for the _Californiano_ to handle. José continued, but slowly, until he was halfway up the main topsail.Then disaster struck.The ship surged in the swells, and he lost his balance.The only thing that kept José from falling all of the way to the deck and his death was his foot catching in the ropes.**

****

**Diego didn’t hesitate.He made a running leap, and springing upward, caught the rope ladder, or ratline about ten feet above the deck.One more foot and he was past Roberto, whom he ordered to jump down.Then he proceeded to steadily climb up the rigging.The movement of the ship was a definite disadvantage, but he was no stranger to climbing and using ropes.With grim determination, he cautiously made sure of handholds and footholds with each step he took, but nevertheless quickly reached José, positioning himself just above the beleaguered man.He took a deep breath, trying to calm the rapid beating of his heart.Looking up briefly, he thought that surely this was high enough to be in the clouds.Then he brought his attention back to the rescue of his fellow prisoner.**

**“José,” he admonished the _peon_. “Stop struggling if you want to live.”José complied.“Reach up with your hand.”José did so, tentatively, and Diego grasped it.Pulling the _peon_ up to his level, Diego helped José extricate his foot and they both paused to catch their breath.“José, you have a great deal of courage, but you need to learn to start using your brains if we are going to live through this.”**

****

**“ _Sí_ , _patrón,_ ” he said meekly.“But right now I do not think I can climb down.What do we do now?”**

****

**Diego looked around at the rigging and saw loose ropes attached to the masts and crosspieces, which he later learned were called yards.He saw one that dangled nearly down to the deck.“Hang on, José,” he told his companion and then he carefully slid himself over to the rope.It was thicker than he was used to, but that also meant that it would support both of them quite easily.Pulling it over to José, he gave instructions for the _peon_ to get on his back.“You had better not let go, because I will be unable to hold you if you slip.And, by the Saints, do not put your arms that tightly around my neck!”José almost had a choke hold on Diego.**

****

**“Hang on!” he warned the _peon_ , as he launched himself out from the yard.Even as Zorro, he had never leaped from this height.His hands slipped a bit as the rope went taut with their combined weight, but he gained control and carefully went hand over hand down the line, using his feet to slow their descent.A bucking of the ship caused him to slip, but by this time, he was within jumping distance of the deck.He let go of the rope, and even with José on his back, landed lightly on the deck.Then he felt his knees begin to give way, but José let go of him and Diego recovered before he fell.He felt strangely weak and dizzy, but attributed it to the close brush with death that he had just experienced.This was not like the trip from Spain when he wanted nothing more than to climb into the ropes and feel the wind from the dizzy heights.**

****

**“ _Gracias,_ Don Diego,” José said, gazing at the _caballero_ in gratitude.The captain approached the pair.He looked steadily into Diego’s eyes for a moment without saying anything.**

****

**Diego looked at his hands, which were slightly rope-burned and then he raised his head and addressed Beatty.“Captain.”He paused, trying to find the right words; he wanted the captain to understand him.Having been known as a very eloquent speaker back in Los Angeles, he was now frustrated that he couldn’t convey all of his thoughts.“I think that you are wanting to know if we have...” he wasn’t able to think of the English word for courage, he pointed to his heart instead.“We do.All I ask for us is time to...” he struggled to remember the word. “...learn.”Diego looked at the captain to see if he understood what he was saying.**

****

**Capt. Beatty was frowning, one of his men whispered something to him. “Tell these men that I will give them time to learn to be sailors, while they work at their jobs,” he finally said.“Tell them to also work hard to learn English.I still want to know if they have…” he pointed to his heart, “…courage.Apparently, you do.”**

****

**“Learn as they work,” Diego repeated to make sure he had the message right and then conveyed it to the others.The captain was saying something else, but it was as though his brain had shut down; he understood nothing.He shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. Right now, he could care less if the captain was irritated at him.The weakness had returned in full force and it was all Diego could do to even stand upright.He looked at his hands again and saw that they were shaking. _What is wrong with me?_ he asked himself.Something strange was happening inside his body.The sensations that he had earlier suppressed came back with full vengeance.Diego felt dizzy, his head had begun pounding and his stomach acted as though there was something in it that didn’t belong.The pitching of the ship was beginning to affect him, which surprised him, as he had never been seasick but once on his voyages to and from Spain, and that was only during a violent storm.He gulped several times, drawing in deep breaths of the salty air, trying to tame his seditious stomach.**

****

**He felt one of the sailors take him by the arm and lead him to a door and then a short staircase that led down into the ship.They were going toward cabins, he noticed remotely.They stopped in front of a small one where he was presented to an older man sitting at a small desk. _So this is where I spend the next two years of my life,_ he thought darkly.But at this point he didn’t care if he worked here or down in the bowels of the ship.He grabbed the doorframe to keep from stumbling and leaned against it, trying to take comfort in its cool smoothness.There was no comfort….**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Nine](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/bookI_nine.htm)**  
---  
**[Prologue](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/bookI_prologue.htm)**  
**[Pacific Odyssey Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/odysseyintro.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	11. Pacific Odyssey

Pacific Odyssey

**Pacific Odyssey:**

**Book I**  
  
---  
  
****

**Chapter Nine** ****

**Supercargo’s Assistant**

**When the Spaniard was brought to him, Supercargo George Bowman took one look at the man’s pallid face and shoved a bucket across the floor to him.The young man gratefully took it, sank to his knees, and was promptly and thoroughly sick.Bowman sincerely hoped that he didn’t have someone on his hands who would be hanging over the rail the whole trip.When the sickness had seemingly passed, the Spaniard tried to stand up but was unable to.Confusion crossed his features before he sank back to his knees and then collapsed onto the floor, unconscious.“What the…?” Bowman asked, jumping up from his chair and rushing to the young man’s side.**

****

**“He isn’t sick, is he?” asked Henry, the young sailor who had brought the prisoner in.There was fear in the sailor’s eyes and he backed a step away from the fallen man.**

****

**“It would seem obvious that he is,” Bowman said.“But with what?”**

****

**“Mister Bowman, what is wrong?”**

**Both men looked up from the prostrate Spaniard to see a slender woman standing in the doorway.The woman’s little girl stood behind her skirts, peeping at the scene before her.“They brought me one of the new sailors and he simply collapsed on the floor,” Bowman explained to Victoria Meachem.**

**With a word to her daughter to wait outside in the hall, Victoria walked in the cabin, gently pushing Henry out of the way.She checked the unconscious man, feeling his forehead, and then checking his breathing and heartbeat.“There seems to be nothing that indicates illness.”She noticed the bucket.“Was he seasick?”**

**“Yes, ma’am, he was.But there didn’t seem to be anything in his stomach,” Bowman replied, pointing to the almost empty bucket.**

**Victoria leaned back, pondering.She had dealt for weeks with her husband’s illness, first the seasickness and then the wasting disease that she could only attribute to the food and his delicate stomach.Reaching down she felt the Spaniard’s stomach and was answered with a groan as he slowly started regaining consciousness.“I can’t be sure, Mister Bowman, but I am guessing that it has been a while since he has eaten,” she said as the man’s eyes opened and slowly focused on her.“How long has it been since you ate?” she asked him, hoping he could understand.**

**With Henry’s help he sat up, leaning against the cabin’s doorframe.The Spaniard looked puzzled for a moment, then comprehension dawned.“Eat?” he asked, making signs of consuming a meal.**

**Victoria nodded.“Yes.”**

****

**His brow furrowed in thought.“I do not know.”He paused.“It is two days from Los Angeles to San Diego.Then a day . . . and then here.”He looked back into her eyes.“I . . . they….”He made signs that Victoria took to mean that he had been poisoned or drugged.She assumed the latter.“I think three days,” he said more decisively.He tried to pull himself off the floor.Henry grabbed his arm and helped him to a chair.Putting his head in his hands, the Spaniard just groaned.Victoria now recognized this man as the prisoner that the watch had said was dangerous.This was the same man who had saved his comrade from death.For some reason, Victoria didn’t see any danger in him.**

**“Henry,” Bowman said to the young sailor.“Go down to the galley and get this man something to eat and drink,” he explained.“And tell Billy that I don’t care a rat’s hind end whether he’s fixing for the captain’s table right now or not.I can’t deal with a man who’s sick, and all he needs is something to eat to settle his stomach.”He muttered a few healthy invocations about the treatment of Spanish prisoners.**

**“Henry, wait,” Victoria ordered.“I don’t think this man’s stomach can handle a normal breakfast just yet.Have Billy make some kind of broth from that beef the captain bought in San Diego.Bread will work nicely and some of the fresh wine, watered down.”Henry glanced at Bowman and then left the room when the older man nodded.**

**“I think that he’ll be all right now, Mister Bowman,” Victoria said softly.“We will go and take our own breakfasts in the cuddy saloon now.But call for me if he gets sick again.”**

****

**“Thank you, madam.I appreciate the help,” Bowman answered, nodding.When she left the tiny cabin, he turned back to the sick man, only vaguely wondering what Mrs. Meachem had been doing on this level, when the cuddy saloon and her own cabin were on the deck above.**

**“So,” he began.“Those _Californianos_ are unable to take care of their own?They have to starve their own prisoners before selling them?”His voice shook with indignation.**

****

**The Spaniard looked up and started to explain a little of the circumstances of the past few days, but suddenly realized that Bowman had spoken to him in Spanish.His eyes widened in surprise and he was speechless.**

****

**“Young man,” the cargo master chuckled.“There is no need to gape at me as though I suddenly had grown another head.My pronunciation is probably atrocious, but I did not spend two years as a prisoner of the Spanish without learning some of the language.”**

****

**The young _Californiano_ struck him as being intelligent, but he hoped this man also had some learning under his belt.He had yet to see his request to Capt. Beatty come to fruition.For the past year, every time the _China Star_ docked and took on new hands, Bowman requested to have as an apprentice any man who could read and write.**

**He rose stiffly, feeling his joints creaking, and walked back to his little desk.The young man laid his head against the cabin wall and closed his eyes.Bowman could see him swallowing, trying to control the heavings of a deprived stomach.“Take deep breaths.Maybe that will help until your meal comes.”The _Californiano_ did not verbally acknowledge his suggestion, but Bowman saw his chest rise and fall in a more deliberate breathing pattern.**

****

**In a short while, the sailor brought in some bread, cheese and a mug of beef broth.“Mister Bowman, I managed to get a mug of the soup that Mrs. Meachem requested, but you should have heard Billy cursing and dancing in the galley.Said he wasn’t going to send special food and wine, too, so I just settled for the soup,” Henry reported.He handed it to the young man, who took the mug gratefully.**

**After the sailor had left, Diego slowly sipped the broth.It was barely warm, had no spices or vegetables with it, only a little salt, but it was like heavenly manna to his palate.The lurching of his stomach settled to something easily controlled.**

****

**“Drink it slowly at first.Let your stomach get used to it,” the Englishman admonished, studying him carefully.**

**Diego nodded.While he slowly drank the broth, taking a bite of the crusty bread every few swallows, he discreetly studied the Englishman, who had gone back to working on his books.An older man, perhaps close to his father’s age; he didn’t seem to have the same harshness as the others on board this ship that he had met thus far.The man had gray hair, with mutton chop whiskers that extended down his jaw line, stopping short of becoming a beard.His eyes were blue gray and his cheeks were ruddy, an indication of years of exposure to sun and sea.He was stocky, but not fat.The appearance would almost make one think that this was a jovial individual, but Diego knew that appearances could be deceiving.**

**Finishing the broth and not feeling any ill effects, he continued to eat the bread, then he nibbled on the cheese.While cheese was practically an unknown commodity in southern California, owing to the fact that cows were not kept for milking, Diego had developed a taste for cheeses while in Spain.This sample would not rank with any of them, but the hungry did not pick and choose.And he was hungry.The old man looked up and cleared his throat.**

**“Now, we will begin at the beginning,” he said.“What is your name?”Diego told him, just as he had the captain.“All right then, Diego de la Vega, what crime landed you in jail and ultimately on the _China Star_?”**

****

**“Only the crime of being a de la Vega.”Diego answered simply.The man motioned for him to continue.“There is a revolutionary group from Mexico that has begun a spree of terror against those landowners who profess loyalty to the King of Spain.I can only suppose they do this in order to cause dissension and secure the support of the _peons_ of California to their cause.And as long as Spain owns California, we will be royalists, my father and I.They thought that by kidnapping me, they would channel my father’s activities into finding me, and I suppose they may be correct in that assumption.”He had learned much of Jorge’s agenda when the revolutionary had bragged about his accomplishments as he was taking Diego to the jail in the _Presidio de San Diego_.**

****

**“Very vindictive,” the officer murmured.“So, you are the son of a wealthy _hacendado,_ eh,” he said.“I suppose that you are able to read and write Spanish quite well, then.”**

**Diego nodded. “I spent three years at the university in Madrid.I also know French and German, not fluently, but enough to converse.”**

****

**The man beamed a self-satisfied smile. “I have died and gone to heaven.I finally get someone who is intelligent and educated.”He looked at Diego with hope.“And you speak and understand English.”He sighed and leaned back in his chair.**

**“Not very much,” Diego answered in English before reverting back to Spanish.“I learned the basics from a fellow passenger on my ship to Spain.I also had an instructor at the university whose mother was English, but we only conversed in that language privately, and that was very seldom. I read it better than I speak it.I have a few books of English literature back at home.Even though they are considered illegal, I have enjoyed them,” he explained.“I am sure that my pronunciations are extremely bad, also.I have had very little opportunity to speak English to anyone in Los Angeles.With England and Spain not very amiable at the moment, learning English openly at the university, or speaking it in the _pueblo_ might have been dangerous, to say the least,” he added with a smile.**

**The old man smiled again.“I do believe in miracles!” he exclaimed.“This whole sordid adventure is misfortune for you, but you have been sent by a kind deity to me.”He explained, “As you can see, I’m getting a little old for this kind of life and sometimes I get low and can’t keep the books as well as I should.By the way, my name is George Bowman.I am the supercargo, and whatever other position for which a literate man is needed.I will be your _patrón_ for the duration of this trip.The other person you have to answer to is Capt. Beatty, and I might warn you, if you have not already found out, he is not fond of Spaniards.He only bought the indentures of you men because we were shorthanded, and needed more sailors to properly run the ship across the Pacific to Singapore.”He paused a moment before continuing.“So I would concentrate on learning the King’s English as soon as possible.”**

**Diego felt it to his advantage to learn English as well, if for no other reason than to get along better with the captain.And somehow, deep in his heart, the young man felt it would help him escape his indenture.“I also wish to become fluent in your language.I think that will happen sooner if we speak less Spanish.”**

**“You are a very open minded Spaniard, Diego.No offense, but that has been unusual among most of the Spanish since the days of the Armada and more recently, since the defeat at Trafalgar,” he commended the _caballero._ “I agree.We will only use Spanish at the beginning so that I know you understand the meaning of a word or phrase.The next thing is to get you properly attired.My assistant is not going to wear rags such as those.” **

**Diego looked down at his clothing, the rough woven trousers and tunic that Jorge had dressed him in sometime during that drug-befogged trip to San Diego.He scratched where the cloth itched the worst.**

**“How are you feeling now, Diego?” Bowman asked.**

**“Much better,” Diego answered truthfully.“But is there something to drink?I still feel thirsty.”**

**Bowman pointed to a mug on his desk.“If you have no qualms about sharing, you may finish my ale.”He watched carefully as Diego slowly got up and made his way to the supercargo’s desk.The young man staggered a bit, but whether that was due to the motion of the ship or his sickness, Bowman couldn’t tell.“Do you feel up to a trip to the purser to get your issue of clothing?” Bowman asked.**

**“Yes, I believe so,” Diego answered, finishing up the drink and looking regretfully at the bottom of the mug.**

**Bowman laughed.“There will be a barrel of drinking water outside the purser’s cabin.When we have just left a port, water is more plentiful.When we’ve been to sea for a while, the only extra water is that which collects in the rain barrels.“And Diego,” he added, “be aware that you are not on a higher strata of society here.Even though I am your commanding officer, with Captain Beatty commanding both of us, you are a new sailor and among the lowest of the low.”Beatty paused for a moment and gazed at Diego thoughtfully.“While I do understand your circumstances, as long as you are on board the _China Star_ and under the terms of your indenture, you will have to act with great deference to almost everyone-- officers, passengers and, at first, even the senior sailors.”**

**Diego remembered his days as a passenger to and from Spain.“Ah, I make way for almost anyone I meet, in other words.”**

**“Yes, except in times when doing so would interfere with the safe operation of the ship,” Bowman answered.“And you use the words ‘sir’ or ‘madam’ when addressing officers or passengers, unless you call them by their title and last name.Much, I am assuming, as others did for you back in California.”**

**Diego pondered and remembered that he had treated Bowman pretty much as an equal since he had recovered from his sickness.“My apologies, Mister Bowman.”**

**Bowman nodded.“None needed, Diego. I just want you to begin your life on this ship with as much advantage as you can get.”He called a sailor, who took Diego to the purser whose cabin was on the same level as his own.The corridor was narrow and the ceiling was low enough for him to have to stoop slightly to avoid hitting his head.Diego could see that space was at a premium.Several cabins held hammocks or hanging cots, with only the barest bits of space left over for storage of chests and chairs.He began to appreciate the room in the supercargo’s cabin, cramped though it was, but he couldn’t help but wonder where he’d be sleeping at night.**

**The purser was a thin, almost gaunt man, about a head shorter than he was.His dark brown hair was slightly gray at the temples and his steel-blue eyes glanced up at him before looking back down at the clothing that was laid out on the narrow table in front of him.Items lined the walls, hung from hooks, or were neatly stacked on the floor.A hammock stretched from two hooks in one corner and a cabinet was attached to the wall next to a porthole.Diego wondered how the man managed to make his way to his hammock.He continued to stand waiting, unsure whether to say anything or not.Turning to ask the sailor who had accompanied him, Diego saw that the other man had left.He was on his own.“Sir,” he began.**

**The purser muttered and continued to sort the clothing.Diego waited for a little longer.**

**“Sir, Mister Bowman . . . um, sent me,” he said haltingly.**

**The purser finally looked up and stared at him, his piercing eyes seeming to measure him.“I suppose he wants me to fit you out with a sea packet?”He muttered some more.**

**“Fit out?” Diego asked, bewildered.The purser had talked out of the side of his mouth, punctuating the question by spitting into a container at his feet.“Mister Bowman sent me for . . . clothes.He does not like….” Diego finished his sentence by pointing to his rough woven shirt.**

**Suddenly the purser’s face cracked into a tobacco stained smile.“S’pose not, my lad.S’pose not.That is pretty rough cloth.”He looked Diego up and down again and motioned for him to come closer.Diego complied and the man began pulling items off of piles on the floor.Soon there was a stack sitting on the table in front of him.**

**“Can’t guarantee the fit,” he said, spitting into the container again.“What do they feed you back there in California to get you so tall?” he asked.**

**Not sure how to answer that question, even though he thought he understood it, Diego just smiled, shrugged and said, “I do not know, sir.”**

**In the end, Diego was fitted with light colored blue trousers and a cotton shirt, that, while not as comfortable as the button up _calzoneros_ he was used to, were certainly better than the prisoner’s clothes he had been wearing.Neither article of clothing was new and he assumed that when sailors died, the purser confiscated the dead men’s clothes.However, they appeared clean.He pulled at the material of the shirt he had just put on. _At least they do not itch_.Diego was also issued some low-cut buckle shoes, a belt, a scarf, a hammock, and a blanket. **

**“Here, lad, ye’ll need another pair of trousers and a shirt,” the purser said, putting the articles of clothing on top of the small pile that Diego already had.**

**“Thank you,” Diego said.The officer spat and then motioned to him to return to the supercargo.As he was leaving the purser’s cabin Diego banged his head against the door beam.“By the Saints,” he shouted in pain.The Briton laughed heartily at him.There was also laughter from the narrow corridor.Apparently this was a common occurrence.Diego laughed along with him, not hearing any derision in the man’s voice.**

**“Spaniard,” the purser chuckled.“You’re too tall to be a sailor.You’ll knock your brains out before we get to the Sandwich Islands.”**

**Diego thought he got the general idea of what the man was saying.“You might be right,” he said as he left, remembering to duck this time.**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Ten](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/bookI_ten.htm)**  
---  
**[Prologue](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/bookI_prologue.htm)**  
**[Pacific Odyssey Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/odysseyintro.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	12. Pacific Odyssey

Pacific Odyssey

**Pacific Odyssey:**

**Book I**  
  
---  
  
**Chapter Ten**

**The Beginnings of Life at Sea**

**When he returned to the old man’s quarters, Diego brought up the subject of sleeping arrangements.“Ah, Diego, I totally forgot that little triviality,” Bowman said, leaning back in his chair and rubbing his chin.“You have a bit of choice in the matter of sleeping arrangements.Most of the sailors who are assistants to the various craftsmen, like myself, the carpenter, and so on, sleep below the quarter deck—the next deck under this one.However, if you don’t mind hanging your hammock in a corner of this room and storing it away each day, you may sleep here.The advantage of sleeping below decks is that you will make friends with the sailors more quickly, but the advantage of sleeping with me is a bit more privacy.And to be perfectly honest with you, it would be easier for me if you were near at hand.”** ****

**“Then I will sleep here, Mister Bowman.”For his part, Diego wasn’t sure if he wanted to sleep with so many people in one small place.While he was gregarious by nature, he was still an only child and had grown up used to privacy.Bowman seemed amiable enough and the idea of sharing the room with the older man was definitely not unwelcome to Diego.**

**“Good.Stow your gear in that corner for now and come here.” Bowman motioned for him to come over to his desk.“See how much of this you can read,” he told Diego.Diego looked at the book that he held.It appeared to be some sort of a manifest, or tally sheet of things bought, sold and delivered.He was used to working with ledgers, as his father kept very detailed records of all transactions at the _Rancho de la Vega_.He had been doing more of the bookkeeping in recent months.**

**Diego deciphered much of the writing, even though it was in flourishing long hand and not printed.“The ...um, what you carry is . . . cattle hides . . . leather from San Diego and Mexico,” he struggled with the English words.**

**Bowman interrupted him.“The word for the goods we carry is cargo, Diego.”**

**“Thank you, Mister Bowman,” he said, and then continued.“In England, the ship was… over…hauled.Overhauled?” he looked up, puzzled, and asked, “What does the word ‘overhauled’ mean?”**

**“This is an older ship, Diego.It needed to have many timbers replaced, especially below decks, under the waterline.Barnacles had to be removed, and the bilge thoroughly cleaned,” he explained and then reverted to Diego’s native tongue when he saw the puzzled look on the _Californiano’s_ face.“I think, Diego, that maybe before this day is over, we need to go over some basic nautical terms.See what else you can decipher of my chicken scratch.”**

**He flipped some pages in the ledger.“Last year,” Diego slowly read in English.Some words he had to try to sound out without knowing their meanings.“The cargo was opium from India to China, and pottery and silk and tea from China to England.”Diego frowned, and asked in Spanish.“Why just opium to China?Are the Chinese that sick, that they need so much?”**

**Bowman smiled sadly.“Diego, the opium was for the opium dens, not to help the sick.”**

**Diego pondered Bowman’s words.“So you are saying that the Chinese use opium to feel good, even when they are not sick or hurt?”The supercargo nodded an affirmative.Diego continued.“Like some people drink too much wine to feel good or forget things.”Bowman again nodded.“And the Chinese ask for the opium?Whole ships full,” he murmured.He was astonished.**

**“Actually, Diego, the Emperor of China has tried to stop the import of opium for some time, but the selling of opium is too lucrative for many merchants to discontinue its import.So now, opium is smuggled to China and loaded onto smaller ships that will sneak it into the country.And in return, these smaller ships load their goods, mainly tea these days, onto British ships.There is also other cargo, legitimate cargo, such as cotton cloth, leather and the like, so we often still sail into Canton, but not with opium.But the ultimate argument is profit and opium is profitable.”Bowman continued speaking Spanish to get the idea across, and he noticed that Diego was speaking in his native tongue for this part of the conversation, also, as though he wanted to understand the full impact of Bowman’s explanation.**

**Diego realized that the opium was more or less being forced on China, and as more and more people became addicted, more opium was being brought into the country.It was a vicious cycle.The stress of the past few days overcame his usual discretion.His eyes blazed in fury at the total injustice of the practice and he jumped to his feet. “This is a travesty, an outrage, dealing with a country like that,” he declared, his voice rising in indignation.“Why would anyone...?”**

**“That is enough,” the supercargo bellowed.“Sit down and shut up, before you end up over the side.”Diego sat down, silenced by the vehemence of his teacher.At that moment, the captain stuck his head into the little room. Bowman got up and Diego followed his lead.**

**“Are you having problems with the Spaniard, Mister Bowman?” he asked coolly.**

**“Not anymore, Captain,” Bowman replied.“Just had to let him know who’s the master in here.”He scowled at Diego, his looks ordering him to keep quiet.** ****

**“Good,” Beatty replied.“I sent this one to you because you wanted someone with book learning, but I want you to keep an eye on him.I have a feeling about him, a feeling that he could be dangerous.”The captain left.**

**Bowman sat down and let out a mighty sigh.He glared at Diego for a few moments, and then resumed speaking to him in Spanish.Now, more than ever, he wanted this young man to understand exactly what he was saying.“Diego, you are not stupid, so please try not to act that way.I really have no wish to lose the best assistant I have ever had in my thirty plus years at sea.”He sighed again.“In my heart, I understand the inequity of what is going on, but there is nothing that can be done by any one person.And consider this also; the Spanish were not above taking advantage of the natives of both of the Americas.They took their gold and silver, tortured them to make them reveal their treasures, even if there were none to be had.Then they forced them to change the way they lived.Do you think the natives all appreciated that?”**

**“But the lives of the Indians are better and ....”He thought of some of the Indians in the mountains, who had lived in hiding to escape the influence of the Spanish and the _Californianos_.And, of course, the exploits of Pizarro and Cortez and the other _conquistadores_ were legendary to everyone of Spanish descent.But, there were huge quantities of gold that had been taken.He shook his head.“All right, I see what you are saying,” he acquiesced, and then added,“And I apologize for my outburst, Mister Bowman, this has all been very stressful for me and I forgot myself.”Diego also felt an apology might mollify the supercargo, with whom he would have to work in close proximity for heaven only knew how long.**

**“Diego, forgive me for making light of your situation, I know this has to be hard on you, but you will have to be the epitome of discretion,” the old man admonished.“And, by the way, your command of English is better than you give yourself credit for.Why not build on that, and we will take a language lesson tour around the _China Star._ ”**

**======================**

**Victoria sat quietly, enjoying the fresh beef that had been cooked for the evening meal.She listened to the banter of the captain and the two or three other officers in the cuddy saloon, or captain’s dining hall, but mostly she enjoyed the sound of the ship cutting through the waves.Even though she was told that an East Indiaman mostly ploughed through the ocean, having been built of longer length and deeper hull than it needed to make for a totally smooth passage, she was still soothed by the rocking of the ship over the waves.Unlike her late husband, she had not been the least bit sick after the first day away from London.She looked up and saw Michael Cavanaugh, the first officer, watching her over the rim of his wine glass.His eyes were anything but that of an acquaintance.It was embarrassingly obvious; this man wanted to bed her.He probably had designs on her money, too.Not only did she inherit a great deal of wealth from her late husband, but she was wealthy in her own right.**

**She sighed.Cavanaugh, a fairly young man with more primal urges than sense, had been annoying her since the day after Thomas died.“Mr. Cavanaugh, I am not sure what the custom is where you came from, but in Billingham widows mourn for several months, not several days,” she reminded him, none too gently.“I would appreciate it if you would remember that.”**

**The young man colored slightly and then turned away, returning back to the conversation between the ship’s officers.“How are the new men working out, Captain?”**

**“Stubborn lot, all of them,” Beatty replied testily.Cavanaugh grated on him as well.He was the grandson of one of the heads of the shipping firm, and as such thought he was captain material.The young man had learned much during the voyage, but Beatty still thought him arrogant, and his flirtatious designs on the young widow annoyed him greatly.He knew that the young squire only wanted to marry into more wealth and to satisfy his sexual urges.**

**“Perhaps stubborn isn’t the correct term.Maybe most of their problem is that they don’t understand English and the fact that they have been cut off from everything with which they are familiar,” Victoria pointed out.She turned to her five-year-old daughter, who was sitting next to her and handed her a small plate of sweetmeats.Thankfully, the little girl took more after her mother than her father.The child had only been sick a few times on the voyage.In fact there had been times during storms that Victoria had simply tied her to the chair that was secured to the deck.The girl had sung songs and clapped her hands with glee as items slid this way and that across the table in the cuddy saloon.She had squealed with laughter when people slid this way and that across the floor.Martha Ann also had sea legs that rivaled those of the sailors.Most of Victoria’s time was taken in keeping the child out of places on the ship that she shouldn’t be.Some of the sailors were charming with Martha and treated her like one of their own children, but some she didn’t trust.**

**Beatty shot an irritated look at the woman.“Learning the language would be helpful, but all of those people are idle and devious.They will have to be watched constantly.And may I remind you that they are criminals,” he quickly responded.“Even this afternoon, I had to check on the one that I assigned to Mr. Bowman.He came close to earning himself a flogging.”**

**“Oh?” Cavanaugh prompted.**

**“He was cursing and shouting at the supercargo,” Beatty answered.**

**Victoria was surprised, wondering what in the world Mister Bowman could have said to agitate the Spaniard.Shortly thereafter, she gathered Martha Ann and went into their cabin for the night, while the men had their nightcap and lit their pipes.** ****

**========================**

**The next morning, when Alejandro woke up, he wondered for a brief moment why he was at the inn, then the horrible truth of the day before crashed in on him.Quickly, he got out of bed, dressed and then washed his face.He had to find Diego!Most likely the kidnappers had knocked him unconscious, otherwise his son would have struggled and there would have been evidence of such a struggle.Diego would never have allowed himself to be taken easily.**

**When he opened the door, Alejandro saw Bernardo curled up in a chair.The _mozo_ blinked and rubbed his eyes.The _hacendado_ felt guilt at having forgotten the faithful servant.He sighed, “Have you been here all night?” he asked softly.Bernardo nodded.Alejandro smiled slightly, seeing the intense loyalty that Diego had seen in him while in Spain.He motioned for the _mozo_ to come into the room with him.“You clean up while I order us some quick breakfast, Bernardo.Then we will go out and find Diego.”He paused.“And we will find him.”** ****

**Bernardo signed, ‘Or he will find a way to escape and return home.’Alejandro nodded and left the room.** ****

**Within ten minutes the two men were mounted and on their way to the stables.Alejandro shook his head when he studied the front of the stable. The soil had been so churned up as to make it impossible to find any clues.But the kidnappers wouldn’t take their prisoner that way, but out the back, where they would be less likely to be seen.Peering out the back window, Alejandro saw numerous tracks, enough for about five or six men, he reckoned.He and Bernardo followed the tracks beyond the large corral next to the stable and along a row of trees and bushes until they came to a place where the footprints joined the tracks of a cart.**

**“It is as I thought,” Alejandro said in triumph.“Go for our horses, Bernardo.”Soon they were cantering out of the _pueblo_ , slowing down or stopping periodically when the tracks became hard to see in the rocky soil.The horsemen and their cart traveled to the east and then veered more southwest. _Toward Mexico?_ Alejandro wondered.Occasionally the trail went through rocky areas and Alejandro chafed at the time it took them to cast about for more tracks.There were not many trails that were wide enough to carts and the two men managed to find the tracks again.As they continued following the tracks, Alejandro was dismayed to find that their quarry had not been far from where he had searched the night before.He wondered just how close he had been to his son.Once Sergeant Garcia and a few lancers joined them, but mainly they searched alone. **

**By early afternoon, Alejandro was forced to stop and allow the horses to rest and get a drink.He chafed at the delay, though, and paced.Bernardo caught his attention.‘You need to rest, too.’**

**“I need to find Diego,” retorted Alejandro.**

**Hope shined in the _mozo’s_ eyes.‘Surely he will find a way to get away from these men and return home.’**

**Alejandro’s features softened and he sat down in the shade of a small tree.“I know.I realized that if there is any way possible, Diego will escape from these bandits.”The old man paused and sighed.“But I cannot help but think that he might also need help.”**

**Bernardo nodded, suspecting that Don Alejandro was right.**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Eleven](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/bookI_eleven.htm)**  
---  
**[Prologue](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/bookI_prologue.htm)**  
**[Pacific Odyssey Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/odysseyintro.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	13. Pacific Odyssey

Pacific Odyssey

**Pacific Odyssey:**

**Book I**  
  
---  
  
**Chapter Eleven** ****

**The Search**

**After the horses had rested, Alejandro and Bernardo mounted and continued.By mid afternoon, they had lost the trail altogether, but Alejandro kept pushing on; searching in the same direction the tracks had been going before they had disappeared.As they rode along, Alejandro willed the westering sun to stand still so he could search for as long as he needed.He and Bernardo checked any _arroyos_ and valleys that could be hiding places for the kidnappers, but in his heart, the _patrón_ did not feel the bandits would be hiding.He felt as though there was a specific destination in mind for his son. _If only I knew what it was!_ the old man mentally cried.By early evening and with the late day sun directly in their eyes, the two men reached _El Camino Real_ , the King’s Highway.Here they saw many tracks, of horses, carts, carriages and wagons, all jumbled and blurred together.It was impossible to tell if any were those they had been following. **

**“They couldn’t have been using the El Camino Real,” Alejandro declared.“We have to check each side to see where they crossed the road.”Bernardo just shrugged, but checked one side of the road, while Alejandro checked the other.This continued until dark, when Alejandro dejectedly called the search to a halt.As they were closer to Los Angeles than they were to a way station or mission, they rode back to the _pueblo_ and took a room at the inn.Although tired beyond measure, Alejandro lay awake in the bed contemplating just where Diego could be, and what those hell spawned devils were doing to him.Finally, he fell into a fitful sleep, filled with dreams of his son.Dreams where Diego was calling to him, but Alejandro was unable to answer or to get to him. **

**The next day, they progressed further, but still found nothing that indicated a cart leaving the _El Camino Real_.At supper, they reached the halfway point between Los Angeles and San Diego.They entered the way station’s inn, ate the meal in silence and took a room.Before retiring, however, Alejandro asked the innkeeper if he had seen several men with a cart.**

**“ _Señor_ , you could be talking about half the traffic on the highway,” the man answered.** ****

**“ _Sí, señor,_ you speak truly,” Alejandro conceded, but he gave him Diego’s description anyway.The innkeeper shook his head but assured the older man that he would keep an eye open for his son.Alejandro slowly trudged up the stairs, Bernardo following.**

**“How could horsemen and a cart with an unconscious passenger simply be missed or unnoticed?” Alejandro said in exasperation.“Surely someone had to have observed something.”**

**Bernardo looked thoughtful.If Don Diego was incapacitated throughout the journey to wherever the kidnappers were going, that would keep him from trying an escape and if the men had hidden Don Diego in some way he wouldn’t be noticed.He signed his theory to Don Alejandro.‘What if Don Diego had been drugged?’ he added.**

**Alejandro nodded.That made a great deal of sense to him.“Then they could keep him hidden and compliant all the way to Mexico.”Given the direction of the tracks before they had lost them, that was the only assumption that Alejandro could make.While California was a large colony, making the search difficult, it would be virtually impossible to look for Diego in Mexico.The political climate was tenuous, from what he had heard, and the southern colony huge.Even so, Alejandro thought, they could not keep his son drugged forever.And the kidnappers would need to get supplies before they reached Mexico.He would go directly to San Diego.That would be the logical place for these kidnappers to supply for the long journey through the desert country north of Mexico City.**

**He conveyed his beliefs to Bernardo, who simply nodded.The _mozo_ just didn’t know what to think anymore.The next morning they set off down the El Camino Real, only pausing to inquire of people who owned carts large enough to carry a full grown man hidden under their goods.It was very late in the evening when they finally rode into San Diego.Even the post _siesta_ crowds had dissipated.After getting a room at the inn, Alejandro asked the sleepy-eyed innkeeper about Diego, only getting a curt shake of the head as an answer.**

**The next day Alejandro walked to the _presidio_ where he requested audience with the _comandante._ _Capitán_ Diaz greeted them warmly.“ _Señor_ de la Vega, welcome to San Diego.What can I do for you?”**

**Alejandro dispensed with formalities and came right to the point.“ _Capitán_ Diaz, almost four days ago, my son was kidnapped from Los Angeles,” Alejandro began.**

**“I am so sorry, Don Alejandro.Do you know who kidnapped your son?”He paused.“You are here, therefore you must have some idea of the identity of whoever kidnapped your son.”**

**“There have been terrorists in our area.They have murdered some of our citizens.I think it was they who did this,” Alejandro said and then told the entire story.**

**Diaz frowned.“We have had some similar depredations here, but not to the extent that you have suffered in your area.And I have not seen or heard of anyone or any group that might arouse suspicions.”Again, Diaz paused, steepling his hands.“However, I will most assuredly keep an eye open for your son.Please describe him for me.”**

**Alejandro complied, giving as detailed a description of Diego as he could.**

**“No, there has been no one fitting that description in San Diego that I know of, although that does not mean that he has not been here.We have not even had anything unusual happen recently, except for the docking of the British ship last week,” Diaz said, trying to lighten the mood in the room.Seeing that he failed miserably, he continued, “Again, Don Alejandro, I will watch carefully and send you word if I find him or if there is any word of your son, Diego.”**

**“ _Gracias, comandante_ ,” Alejandro said dejectedly.“Please do that for me.He is my only son.He is all I have left.”**

**“Of course I will, _señor._ Be aware, however, I strongly doubt that these men would have actually ventured into San Diego.If they were going south, they would have gone into the countryside before reaching the _pueblo._ ”**

**Alejandro shook hands with the _comandante_ and walked out to the parade ground where Bernardo was waiting.The sky seemed to echo his mood.While he was in Diaz’ office, the skies had darkened to a dull gray and by the time they were riding out of the _pueblo_ to look for any evidence of Diego, the clouds opened and it began raining, a steady, heavy rain that dashed any hopes of finding any more clues. **

**“Let us go home, Bernardo,” Alejandro said in a heavy voice.“There is nothing we can accomplish here.”**

**Tapping the _caballero_ on the arm, he signed, ‘Don Diego will get away and come back home.’** ****

**Alejandro nodded as the rain ran off the brim of his hat, sometimes splashing in his face.They rode back to the tavern and when the rain had ceased, they began the journey back to Los Angeles, stopping by every way station and mission on the way home to leave Diego’s description.**

**For several days after their return home, Alejandro sat morosely in front of the fire, seeing not the flames, but his son.Crescencia could not entice him to eat more than a few bites at a time.He simply did not have any appetite. _Oh, Diego, my son!Where are you?What have they done to you?_ were the questions that rolled round and round in his mind.He began to wonder if Diego would be able to escape.He wondered if his son would ever return.He wondered and occasionally he felt the tears of bitterness slide down his weathered cheeks and into his beard.Then he would chide himself.Of course, Diego would be able to escape eventually.He knew his son’s determination, the fire of his spirit.But it was the not knowing, the uncertainty.Where was he, he repeated over and over again?Finally the old man went into the small family chapel near the _casa grande_ and prayed and lit a candle for his son’s safety and his quick return.**

**But after two weeks, he became ever more moody and morose.Everywhere Alejandro looked he was reminded of Diego.The books in the library reminded him of the discussions they sometimes had of Homer, Cervantes or Shakespeare, the _sala_ reminded him of the chess games they had played, games that he almost invariably lost, but that he fiercely missed now.Diego’s palomino was released into the north pasture, Diego’s room shut up.Alejandro looked into the mirror in the mornings and saw his son reflected at various stages of growth.Or he would see himself, his own reflection an indictment of his ineptitude, of his inability to see the kidnapping coming and to prevent it. _If only I could have been with Diego, if only……._** ****

**During these times of self reproach and recriminations, Bernardo would remind him that the kidnappers were determined and the _patrón_ would have been dead had he gone with his son.That would have left no one here for the young man when he did finally return.And he continued to remind Don Alejandro that Don Diego would come home.He would return.**

**“But when?” Alejandro asked.**

**‘Only God knows the answer to that question,’ Bernardo signed in answer.** ****

**Alejandro could only nod, thankful for the day Diego had chosen Bernardo to be his servant.The man was astute beyond measure and seemed able to ascertain just when he needed some word of consolation or encouragement.Alejandro wasn’t sure what he would have done without the _mozo_. **

**But despite all this, at times, Alejandro felt a quiet kind of despair developing, something hard that grew in his chest, that threatened to choke him, and with it a restlessness that he could not contain.The _hacendado_ began riding in the hills, looking for his son returning home, searching for signs of the men who did this to him and Diego.He could not stay long in the house that had become horribly, almost eerily quiet. **

**During this time, the winery in San Fernando mysteriously burned to the ground, and in San Pedro a warehouse was looted, with many goods just recently brought from Spain, stolen.**

**==============================**

**With a well-used rag, Bernardo rubbed the saddle once more, despite the fact that it had not one speck of dirt or dust on it.Tornado nickered from his little stall.Laying the saddle down, the _mozo_ walked over to the stallion and rubbed his nose.The horse didn’t have any dirt on him either, having been curried several times a day for the past, almost two weeks.The servant had spent any free time he had in the secret cave. **

**Even as he had searched, however, the _mozo_ felt that it was futile.He felt that he and Don Alejandro had been right about Don Diego’s destination when they had traveled to San Diego.This was not like the kidnapping of little Marguerita.Don Diego was not close at hand, to be rescued by someone who was able to put the clues together.Neither would this be resolved in a short time.But how could you search for someone in such a place as California with so many hills and mountains.There were so many ways a person could be taken.Marguerita had been taken by Indians, but would the kidnapers try the same thing twice? _No.They would not.They would try to commit a crime that would not be traced by Zorro.They would have no idea that by kidnapping Don Diego, they would not have to worry about Zorro._ That also meant that there were no local persons involved.There was no one to trace, as had been the case in the little girl’s kidnapping.Otherwise they would not have killed the stableman or the others.But where would they hide Don Diego?And for how long?Would they eventually kill him?But if so, why did they not kill him before?Right now that was the servant’s small link to hope.He firmly believed that they had no intention of killing him.**

**Bernardo remembered the storekeeper in the _pueblo_ earlier in the day.“Where is Zorro?Why is Zorro not looking for Don Diego?” the man had asked.He had heard Sergeant Garcia wondering the same thing in the tavern a few days ago.Such questions were on the tongues of many people.Only he and Don Alejandro knew why Zorro had not been out.But shouldn’t he be protecting Don Diego’s secret for the time when he comes back. _But will he?Or do they plan to kill him after a certain time, after Don Alejandro had expended all of his energies looking for him?_ his mind nagged, not giving him peace.The same questions kept rolling through his mind incessantly, always demanding answers that he couldn’t come up with.All he had was hope.**

**And Don Alejandro, after his initial optimism, was taking Don Diego’s kidnapping hard, asking himself the same questions that Bernardo had been hearing in his mind, but coming up with recriminating answers to beat himself with.The _mozo_ wished there was something he could do for the _patrón_ but he had said all that he could say.Bernardo could only pray to the Holy Mother to help both the father and the son.Don Alejandro had begun spending every waking moment in the saddle roaming the hills, or in the _pueblo_ talking to Sergeant Garcia.He wasn’t eating, sleeping or doing anything to take care of himself.Don Alejandro would soon be dead and there would be no one for Don Diego to return home to. _And he will be back,_ Bernardo thought, determination building again. _He will and I must be Zorro until he does._** ****

**Patting the stallion one last time on the nose, Bernardo turned and ran up the stone steps toward Don Diego’s room.In the tiny alcove just before the secret door, the _mozo_ pulled down the black outfit that he had used on occasion, and quickly put it on.Pulling down the sword in its scabbard, he fastened it around his waistline, a waistline that had shrunk a bit in the past week.Turning the round door handle, Bernardo rushed into his master’s room.It was too quiet, too empty and in the last days had begun to take on the mustiness of a room that was not being used. **

**Ignoring all that he made his way through the late day dimness and found a piece of charcoal in the fireplace.Rushing back to the secret room where a lantern lit the interior, Bernardo used a tiny mirror and drew on a mustache that slightly resembled Don Diego’s.The _mozo_ smiled ruefully at himself in the mirror.He would never take Don Diego’s place, but perhaps, he could do some small part to protect his master’s legacy until the rightful Zorro returned. **

**With the preparations done, Bernardo ran back down the steps and then proceeded to saddle Tornado.The stallion pawed with one foot, but was otherwise quiet.When the servant had finished bridling and saddling the ebony horse, he mounted.With assurance borne of experience, Tornado snorted and pushed through the brush barricade into the crisp clear night.Bernardo touched his heels to the stallion’s flanks and they sped toward the _pueblo._ Tonight they would simply make appearances, let the people know that their hero was still riding for them. **

**And then he would pray, pray again that his master and friend was safe and would return home quickly.**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Twelve](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/bookI_twelve.htm)**  
---  
**[Prologue](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/bookI_prologue.htm)**  
**[Pacific Odyssey Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/odysseyintro.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	14. Pacific Odyssey

Pacific Odyssey

**Pacific Odyssey:**

**Book I**  
  
---  
  
****

**Chapter Twelve**

**First Days on Ship**

**The first few days of Diego’s new life, his captivity as he thought of it, were a blur of often confusing commands and mindless work only made bearable by Mr. Bowman’s patient tutelage.Early the second day at sea, he was roused before daylight.Diego had spent a restless night filled with nightmares made worse by the fact that he was unused to sleeping in a hammock.**

**“Time for breakfast,” Bowman told him.“Make sure you report to me right after dinner.”**

**With a nod, Diego made his way below decks where the cook’s mate was serving up breakfast.He was handed a mug of ale and a bowl of porridge.He saw his fellow _Californianos_ gathered in one corner of the room and joined them, sitting next to Roberto on the floor with a cannon as a back rest.The eyes of many of the English sailors had followed him as he made his way to the little group and it disconcerted him somewhat.Not that Diego was bothered for himself, he was used to the disdainful looks of others since he had returned home from Spain, but he worried about relations between the much more numerous English sailors and the little group of Spanish colonials.However, there was nothing he could do about it, except to be careful of what he said and did.Diego could only hope that the animosities of the two nationalities could be forgotten in the situation that made them all equal.**

**The porridge was more bland than that which he was used to at home, but he ate it anyway, knowing that he would need the sustenance for whatever the senior sailors and officers had in mind for him this morning.**

**“You were not with us last night,” José grumbled.“Have they given you a cabin befitting your station?”**

**Diego shot an irritated glance at his bad-tempered countryman. _Blessed Virgin!_ he thought, _this man is impossible to like._ “I was not sleeping with you because my master, Mr. Bowman, offered me a corner of his cabin.”Diego gave no other explanation, not feeling that he had to.And after seeing the crowded conditions below decks, he was even more grateful that Mr. Bowman had offered him a place in his cabin.Space was at a premium, even though all the hammocks had been stowed away for the day.As they ate, a slightly fetid odor came from the hold and bilges below, only somewhat relieved by the breeze blowing in through the open portholes.**

**“It was hard to find a place to hang a hammock that was not already taken,” Immanuel said, grimacing at the spoonful of grayish porridge he was about to eat.**

**José noticed Immanuel’s look of distaste.“How can one ruin porridge?This is awful.Not fit for even the pigs!”**

**Diego agreed with José’s assessment of breakfast, but he was not about to say so.“It is food.And I have been told that it’s a serious offense to throw away food,” Diego replied.**

**“Perhaps is does not taste good because it is not made with corn,” Juan suggested diplomatically.**

**Diego nodded.He saw the surreptitious glances of several of the English sailors while they talked and ate.Diego drank his ale and asked, “Did any of you have any problems with the sailors last night?”**

**“One of the dogs thought to fight Escobar,” José laughed.“But Escobar’s fist in that one’s face made the Englishman change his mind quickly.They did not bother us after that.”**

**Diego sighed.“Be careful,” he admonished.“While we must learn to work with these men, we also cannot allow ourselves to be overly harassed.We are walking a fine line.”**

**José grunted and drained the last of his ale.“Even the drink is only fit for swine.”**

****

**Diego chuckled, seeing an irony in what José just said.“You speak truly, José.While in Spain, I saw pigs that were reserved for the royal banquet hall being given Barcelona wine to drink.It was believed to make the flesh sweeter.”**

**José looked askance at him and then smiled.The other _Californianos_ laughed heartily.**

**An older sailor approached the group.He pointed to several men and said, “You four, come with me.You will be mending sails today.”**

**Diego translated as best he could and then watched as Juan, Roberto, Immanuel and Escobar followed the sailor.Most of the other sailors were already stowing their wooden bowls, mugs and utensils and heading to various parts of the ship; presumably to their duty stations or assignments for the day.Several other sailors approached and ordered more of the _Californianos_ to various duties.**

**Diego and José were left sitting alone, wondering what their tasks were going to be.The young _Californiano_ remembered his trip to and from Spain, but nothing he had done then, from sneaking up the ratlines one night, to singing with the sailors, to helping the crewmen fish from the side, even began to prepare him for what he was experiencing right now. **

**Soon another sailor approached and they quickly learned.“You are working with me this morning, lubbers,” the Englishman said with a knowing grin.Somehow, Diego didn’t think it entailed anything pleasant.The three men began descending steep, narrow stairs to the deepest part of the ship.**

**“We’re going to spend the morning securing barrels,” the sailor said.**

**“Securing barrels?” Diego asked, not familiar with the term.**

****

**“Aye,” the sailor answered, handing Diego and José large wooden mallets and a bag of wooden wedges.**

**Walking nimbly along the top layer of barrels, the Englishman bent down and shoved a wedge underneath one of the barrels.With his mallet, he pounded the wedge in, securing the barrel and preventing it from rolling around in the heavy seas.“You understand?”**

**“Yes,” replied Diego, gazing over the row of barrels, which seemed endless.**

**“The row below has already been secured, but this row has to be done before any more can be brought down.This has to be done by this afternoon.Barrels left on deck are dangerous.So you two can’t shirk.Work hard and we should be finished by dinner.Understand?” he asked, looking intently at Diego.**

**“I am not sure,” Diego said, trying to puzzle out what the sailor had said.The man looked sourly at him, impatient.**

**“Ye’re going to work.Ye’re not going to shirk!” he said, loudly.His nose was only an inch from Diego’s.**

**“Please, you need not shout.I understand that we will work.I do not understand all of your words,” Diego said softly, trying to placate the man.Over the Englishman’s shoulder, he saw José’s face.His countryman was scowling, his fists clenched.To him, Diego said quickly in Spanish, “José, calm yourself.”**

**The sailor growled, “Speak the King’s English to me.”**

**“I was only trying to explain something to José,” Diego explained.**

**The sailor turned, looked at the other man’s still angry countenance and said a soft, “Oh.”**

**“I am sorry that I do not understand all of your words, but please know that we will work,” Diego said.He looked directly into the Englishman’s eyes and hoped that the sailor could see his own sincerity in them.Then his curiosity got the better of him.“What does ‘shirk’ mean?”**

**“It means . . . it means to try to get out of work, or be lazy.”**

**Diego understood and felt himself bristle at the accusation, but then realized the irony of the situation.Here he was trying to conform and coexist with these Englishmen whereas at home many of the townspeople felt he was indolent and pampered.Perhaps, he thought, the English word would have been ‘shirk.’“We will not shirk,” he adamantly declared.**

**“Does he understand?” the sailor asked pointing to José.**

**Diego translated the gist of the Englishman’s words to his companion.José gazed into the dimness of the dank hold and cursed softly.**

**Smiling, Diego said, “Yes, he understands.”The smell of the bilge almost had Diego wanting to curse as well, but instead, he slung the bag over his shoulder, and almost as nimbly as the Englishman, made his way as far back in the hold as the dim light allowed to see.The sailor followed him and hung the lantern in the middle of the far compartment, but it threw out scant light.Still, Diego was used to working in the half-light and his eyes soon grew used to the dimness of the hold.He watched the Englishman as he pounded another wedge and then began hammering wedges himself.José did the same on the other side of the compartment.As they ran out of wedges, a young sailor brought them more, exchanging bags whenever they ran out.**

**At first the work went easy; Diego was able to balance on the barrels and pound the wedges in, and then step onto another barrel and repeat the process.After awhile, though, Diego began to feel an ache in his shoulders and back, an indictment of his unfamiliarity with this kind of physical labor.He pushed himself, however, knowing that slacking would only make his servitude harder.He ignored the burning of his muscles and joints, and kept on securing the barrels, first in the forward compartments and then in the middle compartments and then in the aft.Looking over to his right, he saw José working steadily, apparently without the side effects that he was feeling, but still Diego could see fatigue etched in his fellow _Californiano’s_ face.**

**When Diego felt he could not swing the mallet even one more time, the English sailor suddenly tapped him on the shoulder.“Hold mate.Take a moment to get your breath and have a drink,” he said, handing him a small mug of water.**

**“Thank you,” Diego said, chagrined that he was almost gasping.He laid the mallet and bag of wedges on the next barrel, and, taking the proffered water, drained it in a few gulps.Diego handed it back and wiped the sweat from his face with his sleeve.José was sitting quietly on a barrel nearby, drinking his water, watching the two of them.**

**“What’s your name, lubber?” the sailor asked.**

**“Diego de la Vega,” he answered.**

**“Paul Egbert,” the sailor said, offering his hand.Diego took it, smiling tiredly at the Englishman.**

**“Ye’re a hard worker, mate.And I didn’t hear one bit of grumbling out of you,” Egbert said.“I was told you were a soft one, but I saw you on the ratlines, so I didn’t quite believe it.”**

**Diego thought about the sailor’s words a moment before answering.“Soft?” Diego finally asked.“Grumbling?”Then the meanings dawned on him.“I am ‘soft’.I have never done work like this.And to grumble, that is to . . . complain?”He paused, but with a grin, continued before Egbert was able to say anything.“It takes too much . . . work to grumble.”**

**Egbert gazed at him a moment and then chuckled.“Soon you will be able to work and curse at the same time, and still have breath to spare.We’ll make a sailor out o’ ye, yet, lubber.”**

**Diego laughed with his companion, not totally sure what he had said.Soon they were back at work and Diego concentrated on his job.By the time he had reported to Mr. Bowman, just after dinner, he was almost too tired to read the writing in the ledgers.By supper, he was definitely too tired to move, and he simply crawled into his hammock and fell asleep without eating anything.**

**The next day, he was back in the hold, but it was with a club and traps, helping a different sailor catch and kill rats.Diego had noticed evidence of the vermin the day before, but now that they were chasing them, he was appalled at the numbers of the creatures.Knowing that it was his and his _compadres_ ’ food the rats were eating, he worked along side the Englishman with a vengeance.The fetid odor of the bilge and lack of fresh air made him light headed at first, but as in the day before, Diego worked steadily.In the two hours they hunted, the two men managed to kill a dozen rats, and the sailor declared it a banner day.As the man handed him the bag of dead vermin to toss overboard, Diego couldn’t help but think of the difference a week had made in his life.Work before would be no more strenuous than riding out to check on the new foals or riding during the night as Zorro.**

**Diego thought about Zorro and decided that as hard as the dual role sometimes became, he wished he were out in the hills now, feeling the wind belling out the cape behind him, feeling the thunder of Tornado’s hooves, and smelling the headiness of the juniper and pine.Later that morning he was on his hands and knees, scrubbing the decks with a large holystone and salt water, and he passed the two hours pulling up visions of California.**

**The following day was a bit easier, at least at first.He and Immanuel were assigned to repair broken ropes, knotting the tattered ends of one piece to the tattered ends of the other, to make them not only usable again, but strong enough to hold even the cannons to the deck.Diego had to unknot each strand that was not tied to their instructor’s liking and re-knot it again.**

**By the time dinner arrived, he was not as fatigued as the two previous days, but his hands ached.Bowman grumbled when Diego had trouble copying manifests due to stiff fingers, but didn’t comment aloud until the following day when Diego dropped his quill after spending the morning mending damaged sails spread out on the quarterdeck.Diego had, of necessity, learned some sewing skills in order to help Bernardo with his costume, but this duty was well and beyond his meager abilities with a needle and thread.**

**Diego rubbed his aching fingers and cramped wrist.“I am sorry, Mr. Bowman,” he said, smiling sheepishly.“I am not used to this kind of work.”**

**Bowman glared at the offending pen, then gazed back up at Diego.“By all that’s holy, they give me someone literate and then try to cripple him before he can be of use to me,” he fumed as he slowly got up from his little desk.“I will be right back.”**

**Diego massaged his fingers for a few more minutes and then picked up the pen.Soon Bowman returned, a pot of pungent cream in his hands.“Try this, Diego,” he said.**

**Wrinkling his nose at the smell of the unguent, Diego did as he was told.To his surprise, it seemed to help.Soon he was able to work on the manifests.And all during this time, Diego learned English.**

**Then came the day when he was taken aloft to learn to furl and loose the sails.The climb to the very top of the mainmast, the topgallant yard, was made deliberately and slowly, much to the derision of some of the sailors, but soon Diego became proficient in the ratlines and on the yards.He attributed this to his past clandestine activities on rooftops and balconies.Within a short time, Diego was able to keep up with even the most seasoned sailors.**

**By the end of a week, the _caballero_ felt the muscles in his arms and chest strengthen, making the jobs to which he was assigned, seem easier.He was still called ‘lubber’ but not in derision.The _Californianos_ still ate together most of the time, but sometimes they were invited to eat or join in conversation with the English sailors.Only José refused the invitations.**

**In short, Diego’s life was falling into a routine, one that was not to his liking, but one that was bearable with interludes of some pleasure.Always on his mind, though, were thoughts of home.**

**One evening after supper, when the moon was full, Diego heard the strains of a guitar coming from the quarterdeck and he looked up from the manifests he was studying.**

**Bowman noticed his interest. “Diego, it’s getting late and my eyes are tired.Go join the others and let me rest.”**

**Soon the young man was up on the quarterdeck watching a group as they sang with the guitarist, who alternated between bawdy ditties and romantic ballads.Diego recognized none of them, but became caught up in the melodies of the ballads, finding himself harmonizing softly with the singer.Suddenly he became aware of the scrutiny of the sailors near him and he stopped, afraid he had committed some kind of _faux pax_.**

**As the moon rose over the water, the sailor continued, Diego leaned against the rail and listened.All too soon the Englishman stopped and someone handed him a mug of ale, apparently his reward for the night’s entertainment.**

**“Anyone care to sing us a few songs before curfew?” he asked.**

**Diego longed to take the guitar and sing a few songs of home, but he was still wary of the feelings of the English sailors toward himself or his compatriots.**

**“The Spaniard, here, has a good voice.Let him sing us a few shanties,” someone near him cried out.**

**In consternation, Diego realized that he was the Spaniard in question.Several other voices agreed and Diego acquiesced and was soon standing next to the Englishman, whom he recognized as the cook’s mate, Marcus Ables.**

**“Do you also play?” Ables asked.**

**Diego nodded.“Yes,” he answered.“But I only know one English song.”**

**“Well, then, go ahead and sing it,” the sailor said, thrusting the guitar in his hands.**

**For the first time since his early university days, Diego felt self-conscious.He plucked the strings and then began playing, his rich baritone singing the words he had not heard since his trip to Spain when his English shipmate had taught him the little ditty.Several men laughed, but others joined in.It was short and he was soon finished.**

**“Aye, de la Vega, a lovely lullaby.Will you sing something from your own land?” Ables asked, smiling broadly.**

**Nodding, Diego began with a vigorous but haunting melody he had learned in Spain, a ballad of El Cid, the liberator.His voice rose and fell as the story highlighted battles won and battles lost.It became softer at the end as he sang of the death and triumph of the hero of Spain.When finished, there was silence and then clapping and soft cheers of the listening sailors.**

**Soon after, curfew was called and the men began drifting to their hammocks.Diego handed the guitar back to Ables.“Thank you,” he said, grateful to have been able to enjoy one pleasure from home, one link to his former life.**

****

**“Aye, I thank you, de la Vega, Diego isn’t it?”**

**Diego nodded.**

**Ables grinned.“Next time, Diego, I want you to sing more of those songs.You have a very pleasing voice.”**

**“I thank you.I would be happy to sing some more also.And I would like to learn some English songs as well.”**

**“It’s a bargain, my friend,” Ables told him, clapping his hand on his shoulder.**

**On his way to Mr. Bowman’s cabin, Diego became aware of the captain’s scrutiny, but the man said nothing to him, so he only nodded in deference and continued.As he lay in his hammock, another song came to him, one that extolled the virtues of his homeland.As the words and the music flowed through his mind, he felt a keenly burning sense of loss and he knew he would never be able to sing that one, not until he returned home.**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Thirteen](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/bookI_thirteen.htm)**  
---  
**[Prologue](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/bookI_prologue.htm)**  
**[Pacific Odyssey Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/odysseyintro.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	15. Pacific Odyssey

Pacific Odyssey

**Pacific Odyssey:**

**Book I**  
  
---  
  
**Chapter Thirteen**

**Letters Home** ****

**After two weeks had passed, Diego found that he was thinking in English as much as he was in Spanish.Bowman had only occasionally needed to speak to his student in Spanish since the first day and from the beginning, Diego asked the supercargo to remind him of his pronunciation of the words that he learned.He had always been a good imitator of voice, it had come in handy in his tenure as Zorro, and it was handy now.As his accent disappeared and he picked up idioms and slang, he noticed that the sailors were much quicker to include him in their conversations and other activities.In his bewilderment at the phenomena, Diego asked his mentor if he could explain it to him.**

**Bowman just laughed.“You aren’t that different from them anymore, and it’s not just the language.You are more sailor than lubber now.You have eaten with the sailors and you’ve worked with them.You’ve also worked the sails, which is one of the most dangerous parts of sailing, and you’ve cleaned the holds, which is the dirtiest.You’ve joked with the men and I daresay you have been privy to a few shipboard secrets.I’m not saying that you are as crass as some of these sea dogs; you have a natural refinement that can’t be hidden, but you’re not arrogant about it.You’ve been willing to adapt and I think that the other sailors trust you,” Bowman explained and then paused.“You have really learned a great deal in the past two weeks, Diego, and I’m grateful to have you as my assistant.”**

**Diego murmured his thanks.During the past two weeks, he had found the supercargo to be more of a mentor and a friend than a master and he, too, was grateful.**

**The next day, Willie, one of the carpenter’s assistants, came in while Diego was making a copy of the manifests of goods traded in South America, and ordered his and Mr. Bowman’s presence.They followed the sailor to the forecastle where two combatants had just been separated from each other.One of them was José, who was cursing and shouting in Spanish and brandishing a knife.Captain Beatty and first mate Cavanaugh had restored order among the British sailors, but the _Californiano_ was hysterical and couldn’t be silenced.The sailors stood around him in a wide circle, staying well out of range of the razor sharp knife José was brandishing at them.**

**The two men approached the captain.“With your permission, may I try to settle him down, sir?” Diego asked, cringing slightly at the torrid curses that José was shouting in Spanish.**

**“That’s why I sent for you,” Beatty said.“Go ahead, because, by all of the angels in heaven, I’ll throw him overboard, if he doesn’t stop that caterwauling soon,” he declared, “despite the fact that I’d be out the price of his indenture.”**

**“Thank you, sir,” Diego said, pushing through the circle.José watched him carefully, but did not lower his knife.Diego stopped at the knife’s point and looked into José’s eyes.“What do you think to accomplish with this tirade?” Diego asked in Spanish, when José paused in his cursing long enough to take in a breath.**

**“I have been whipped, I have been slapped, I have been tripped.The pigs laugh at me, call me names….” José began a string of complaints that went on and on.To everyone’s surprise, Diego suddenly knocked him to the deck with a backhanded slap.**

**José lay stunned for several seconds and then he jumped up and charged Diego.The _caballero_ simply sidestepped, grabbing José’s arm and jerking the knife out of his hand, throwing it across the deck.The sailor flailed out with his hands, but was effectively stopped by Diego’s fist in his stomach.José lay wheezing on the deck for a few minutes.“By the Saints,” he finally gasped.“Why did you do that?Have you become so English that you even act against your own countrymen?”José sat up and spat at Diego’s feet.**

**Diego didn’t move, he only crossed his arms over his chest and gazed at his fellow _Californiano._ “You needed to calm down,” he explained in Spanish and then paused.He noticed that Bowman was murmuring something to the captain and realized that the supercargo’s presence was to allow Beatty to understand what he was saying.Apparently, Beatty had discovered the supercargo’s language ability and was using it to assuage his paranoia.With that in mind, Diego chose his words carefully.“Are you willing to listen to me for a minute and let me explain why you need to learn to get along with your shipmates?” he asked.José just glowered, but finally he relented and nodded his assent.**

**“We are on a ship, an English ship, and we are indentured, whether we like it or not.The only way to stay alive on this ship and maybe get home to our families someday is to conform as best we can and do our jobs well.”Diego explained, his voice deadly serious.“If you continue this way, you will never see California again, because you will feed the sharks in the ocean.I know that as a fact, because I just heard the captain say so.Perhaps if you had chosen to learn English, you would have known that, too, José.”**

**Diego paused to see if his little speech was sinking in.He could see that José was pondering what had been said.“If Mister Bowman and the captain have no objections, I would not mind teaching you a little English to get you by.”Diego felt a bit guilty for his inattentiveness to his fellow _Californianos_.He had been so busy with Mr. Bowman, learning his job, as well as ‘the King’s English,’ that he hadn’t even thought of José, Roberto or the others that much lately.Remotely, he remembered the captain’s charge that he was responsible for his fellow countrymen.**

**José sighed and nodded his head.“But they keep calling me Joe,” he said in exasperation.“My name is José Ferdinand Batista.It is not Joe.I notice that they have not changed your name into English,” he said sourly.** ****

**“I am fortunate,” Diego laughed good-naturedly.“How many of them would realize that the English equivalent of my name is James?” He reached down and helped José to his feet.“Apologize to the captain,” he ordered.“The correct words in English are ‘I’m sorry.’ Do not be too proud to use them.”**

**José did as he was ordered, lowering his eyes to the deck as soon as he had done so.He had seen the look of intense anger on the captain’s face and understood that Diego was speaking the truth.**

**Beatty glared at him for a moment.“Very well,” the captain finally said.“But this behavior will not go unpunished.”He turned toward Diego.“Tell him that his punishment is to forego dinner and supper.He will only have water and a biscuit.And if he starts another fight, he will be flogged and then thrown overboard.”The captain glowered at Diego, looking at him as though remembering something.Diego gave his fellow _Californiano_ the instructions and José was ordered to his duty station.Bowman also took his leave, his need to translate over.**

**“Captain Beatty, I would be willing to teach English to the California sailors during our off duty time, if that is suitable with you,” Diego offered.“It might curtail these kinds of misunderstandings and disputes.”**

**Beatty stroked his chin.“Yes, do that.But do not let it interfere with any other duties.” He paused and continued stroking his chin.“I think that will be suitable, since I had made you responsible for the other Spaniards and you seem to have shirked your duty,” he added.**

**Diego paused for only a couple of seconds and then he nodded.“Yes, Captain,” was all he said.**

**“If it weren’t for the avenging angel, I’d have tossed this dog overboard a long time ago,” Beatty muttered as Diego turned away.**

_**Avenging angel?**_ **Diego thought, his curiosity piqued.He was determined to find out what the captain meant.During dinner in the sailor’s mess that day, Diego got his opportunity.**

**“Aye, I’ll tell you, lads, there’s been times that only the watch of Providence has kept this old body alive,” John, the sail maker’s mate declared.Around his forearm was a large bandage, evidence of his close call that morning when his knife slipped.**

**Diego gazed surreptitiously at the other sailors, who were nodding solemnly.“I am curious about something,” he ventured in a quiet voice, one that allowed only those at the table with him to hear.Even those close by had to lean toward him to fully understand. “And I am only asking because I do not wish to say or do anything that would bring bad luck or get me in trouble.”He paused, gauging the other’s interest.“What is this avenging angel that the captain mentioned this morning?”**

**Everyone looked at him without saying anything for a moment and Diego began to wonder if he had ventured into a forbidden topic.He was about to apologize when John leaned even closer to him.“Diego, my boy, you haven’t sailed long enough to know that each ship’s master has certain . . . little quirks.”John paused and looked around.Then he spooned up a great quantity of greasy beans and stuffed them in his mouth, chewing noisily.Finally, he continued, “Our captain is a good ‘un, now, don’t get me wrong.”He swallowed his food. “But he claims to have seen an angel.”**

**“Avenging angel,” Willie added, correcting his companion.**

**“Yes, I was coming to that,” John replied.He gulped down some beer, took another bite of beans, this time with a large piece of salt pork and chewed some more.**

**Diego became impatient.“What does this avenging angel look like, and has anyone else seen him?”**

**“Not so loud.Captain’s sensitive about this.Swears he’s seen it and it’s talked to him occasionally, warning him,” Willie said in a soft voice.“All I know is what Mister Rowland said one day.He’d been repairing the captain’s wardrobe and all the while he was doing it, the captain was all in a lather about this angel, pacing back and forth in his cabin, talking to himself and cursing.Said it was huge with large flapping wings, and it was all black with piercing eyes and thunderous voice.It had a flashing sword in one hand and fire in the other.”**

**“What did it say?” Diego asked.He could not help but wonder what the captain would think of Zorro.The similarities were striking.**

**“Can’t recall, but it seems that Mister Rowland said it was mostly weather warnings and council about keepin’ on the straight and narrow,” John answered.**

**“Has anyone else seen this angel?” Diego asked.Both men shook their heads ‘no’.**

**====================**

**If anyone on board the _China Star_ had known Diego de la Vega intimately before his kidnapping, they would have declared that for the most part, he hadn’t changed.He still had the quick smile and easy-going demeanor he had always had, and was a pleasant individual to be around.There had been times of late, however, when a dark moodiness settled over him.This was one of them.He caught himself reprimanding José several times during an English lesson over something very trivial.Bowman gazed at him curiously. **

**Looking at his puzzled and slightly irritated student, Diego sighed.“José, it is not your fault.I am just not in the mood to do lessons right now.It would probably be better to forgo the lesson today,” he said, and dismissed the _Californiano_ with a wave of his hand.When José left, Diego stood in front of the open lower gallery window in their quarters and stared out, seeing much, but not the moon-lit ocean that was actually before his eyes.**

**After five minutes of silence, broken only by the creaking of the ship, the snapping of the sails and the waves breaking against the hull, the supercargo ventured into the realm of conversation. “Diego, my boy, it’s obvious you are not your usual pleasant self,” he said affably, trying to lighten his assistant’s mood.That only got him more silence as Diego continued to stare out at the dark swells.The old man was sure he understood the source of his assistant’s moodiness, and his heart was heavy over the young man’s plight.He had come to have a great liking and respect for the _Californiano_ in the past three plus weeks.“Let’s swing this conversation on a different tack,” Bowman remarked.“Diego, what are you really seeing out there?” he asked.**

**There was another silence, shorter this time.“I see an old man looking for his only child, but he has no idea where to start.And he has no idea if the son is dead or not,” Diego said bitterly.“No idea at all!”**

**“Then, perhaps you need to send him a letter,” the supercargo said simply.**

**Diego’s dark musings almost caused him to miss his mentor’s words, but the implication of what Bowman had said finally sank in.He pivoted on his heel and stared at the supercargo.“What did you say?” he hissed.It seemed to Diego that everything stopped for several seconds; nothing moved, there were no sounds except the increased beating of his heart and the deep heaviness of the air going in and out of his lungs.Diego felt his pulse quickening as he waited for the older man to explain himself.“What are you talking about?” he asked, impatiently**

**Bowman laughed shortly, but stopped when he saw the intensity of Diego’s passion.“I said, you should send him a packet letting him know you are alive,” he repeated.**

**Hope flared in the young man’s eyes, but was quickly extinguished.**

**“Who will take it, the albatross or the dolphin?” Diego asked morosely.**

**“Neither, you young idiot,” Bowman said brightly.“You aren’t familiar with the sea lanes, or you would know that our next port o’ call is the Sandwich Islands.If our esteemed quartermaster is still accurate, and he usually is, that should happen late tomorrow or early the next day.If the prevailing winds hold out, that is.”**

**“And there would be someone who could send a letter home to my father?” he asked, in a voice filled with renewed hope.**

**“Well, Diego, there are missionaries on the islands, maybe there is a Catholic mission.I can’t imagine a priest not wanting to help you in your situation,” the old man said brightly.“Obviously, your father would still not be able to do anything for you, but he would at least know what happened and that you are still alive and well,” he continued softly.“I can only imagine how much that would put his mind at ease.”**

**Diego’s eyes shone with gratitude.“Thank you,” he breathed.“Thank you, Mister Bowman.”Excitement was tangible in every part of the young _Californiano’s_ body.**

**“You have to realize, Diego, it isn’t the British who put you in your present predicament, it was your fellow countrymen, or rather the Mexicans,” he pointed out.“We aren’t total ogres, even though I suspect Ferdinand might want you to think so.”He yawned.“I’m very tired today and the books are up to date.Go forward and see if the captain or the purser need any help.”Diego smiled graciously and took his leave.Only when the _Californiano_ had left, did the old man let his emotions show.A tear slid down the leathered cheek. During the past few weeks of the voyage, he had come to know the young Spaniard intimately. Diego had told him so much about his father and life in Los Angeles that he felt he was part of the young man’s family. _If Michael were still alive,_ Bowman thought sadly, _he would be just a few years older than Diego de la Vega.I could only wish that he might have been the type of individual that Alejandro de la Vega raised._ _No father should have to bear the burden that Diego’s father is bearing at the moment._ He sighed, wishing that his son, Michael were here with him.**

**That night, Diego put together a well worded, but loving letter.It was carefully crafted because he needed to give his father information about the Mexican revolutionaries without being blunt about it.Realistically, he had no idea who might also get hold of this packet.Several times, he had to stop and meditate over what he wanted to say before he was satisfied with the final result. Included was a greeting to Bernardo, along with a few cryptic suggestions relating to Zorro.**

**Diego knew his father well enough to realize that the time since his kidnapping had probably been consumed trying to find him.He hoped the letter would not only be of comfort to his father, but persuade him continue his activities as a leader among the _hacendados._ Don Alejandro de la Vega was a strong willed man, Diego thought proudly, one who had always held the concerns of the land and its people in much higher esteem than his own interests.Diego felt that men like him were needed even more than Zorro was.The thought that his father might be wasting so much of his energy looking for him filled him with guilt.**

**‘Father,’ Diego finished, ‘I will be home as soon as possible.Please do not worry about me.’ He thought it wise to not tell him about the two-year indenture.When the letter was securely in the leather pouch, Diego felt better than he had for some time.**

**Later that night, after Diego had fallen asleep, George Bowman added a small piece of paper to the pouch.There was little written on it, partly because his written Spanish was so limited, partly because he needed so few words to express the way he felt.He folded it carefully and added it between the sheets of Diego’s letter before closing the pouch and blowing out the candle.**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Fourteen](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/bookI_fourteen.htm)**  
---  
**[Prologue](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/bookI_prologue.htm)**  
**[Pacific Odyssey Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/odysseyintro.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	16. Pacific Odyssey

Pacific Odyssey

**Pacific Odyssey:**

**Book I**  
  
---  
  
****

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Land Ho!**

**When the noise of a commotion woke him, Diego jumped out of his hammock and threw on his trousers before he even thought of what he was doing.He was ready to go to his duty station when he realized that the uproar was coming from the galley.He also heard Spanish intermixed with English curses, and dread washed over him.**

**There had been theft of food from the galley for several nights, and Diego knew that Billy had been determined to catch the thief.Theft of food was an offense that ranked almost as high as murder. _But one of my compadres?_ he asked himself.He knew that several had been complaining about the food, surreptitiously throwing some of the worst of it overboard.Diego had counseled them against doing such a thing as that was another action considered serious on board a ship such as this one.**

**The commotion grew louder.The voices sounded familiar and Diego strained to recognize them even as he was pulling on his shirt. _Juan!_ The other was Billy, the cook, screaming and cursing.Without getting permission from Bowman, Diego rushed toward the galley.He almost collided with Juan, who was running away from another sailor, a smoked joint of beef clutched under one arm.His shirt had been torn off and the _caballero_ was shocked to see that he could count nearly every one of the boy’s ribs. _No wonder he has been stealing food,_ Diego thought.**

**As the young man rushed by him, Diego grabbed him.“Juan, stop.Do not do this,” he told Juan.**

**“Please, Don Diego, please, let me go!” Juan cried out in Spanish, dropping the meat.His voice high-pitched with fear, he shoved Diego aside with strength borne of desperation.Juan reached the stairs and climbed them, almost tripping in his haste.When he reached the quarterdeck, however, there was shouting from Cavanaugh and the captain, the sounds of struggling, and then the boy fell back down headfirst to lie in a heap on the floor.**

**Diego rushed over and carefully examined Juan.The boy’s eyes opened and gazed into his own.There was blood trickling from the young man’s nose and from his ears.“Don Diego,” he whispered, “let my family know.Please.”**

**Diego nodded.It was obvious that the boy was dying.The fall had cracked his skull and, even if it hadn’t, he was probably so weakened that he could not have survived the punishment that he would have received.“By the Saints, I promise, Juan Manuel Rodriguez y Cortez, to somehow get word to your parents.”**

**The boy smiled, closed his eyes and relaxed.Diego held him close, murmuring words of comfort that he supposed a dying boy might want to hear.Within a few minutes, the young man’s heart ceased beating.**

**“Get rid of him.Throw the thieving dog overboard,” the captain shouted.**

**Diego looked up, not having realized that the captain had come down from the quarterdeck.“He requires the Extreme Unction,” Diego said softly.** ****

**“He requires to be thrown overboard!There will be no Papist ceremonies on my ship.Do you understand me?” Beatty’s voice rose to a higher pitch as his anger grew.“Are you going to do it, or do I have to get one of the other sailors to do it?”He turned to speak to Cavanaugh, who stood next to the captain, a cold smile on his face.**

**Diego gathered the young man more comfortably in his arms.“I will do it, Captain,” he said, his voice calm, belying what he felt inside.His heart wrenched with anguish and then filled with anger at the callousness of the murder he had just witnessed.With a sigh, Diego calmed himself, realizing that anger would get him nowhere.It also was not a proper way to show respect for a young innocent cut down much too young in life.**

**“The two other men who threw food overboard will be publicly whipped after breakfast, which they will not receive, by the way,” Beatty shouted to those assembled in the corridor of the great cabin level as well as to those listening above decks.He turned to Diego and glared at him.“And I will consider your punishment.You were responsible for their behavior,” Beatty spat out.“Now get him out of here.” **

**When he had carefully climbed the narrow stairs to the quarterdeck, Diego found most of the rest of the _Californianos_ waiting on the deck, watching silently.As he carried the boy to the rail, he murmured the words of the Extreme Unction, hoping he remembered them correctly.This was normally the task of a priest, but it was not unknown for someone else to do it if a priest was unavailable. **

**He stood for a moment at the rail, saying his own prayer for Juan, asking his patron saint to take care of the boy.Then he slowly opened his arms and let Juan slide into the dark ocean.Even though it was near dawn, heavy clouds kept the sky gloomy.It matched his mood.**

**He turned back to see the captain and the first mate standing by the mizzenmast watching him intently.“It has been done, Captain,” was all Diego said as he walked back to his cabin.He felt the captain’s eyes on him all the way across the deck.Later he stoically watched the punishment of two of his countrymen, feeling that somehow he had let them down.** ****

**He wrote another, shorter note to his father, requesting that he find Juan’s family and let them know that he had died at sea.Slipping the note in with the rest, he closed and resealed the pouch.** ****

**=====================**

**Through her half open door, Victoria saw the altercation between the captain and the young _Californiano,_ and groaned when he fell backward down the steps.She walked out into the corridor, and hearing Beatty’s orders from down below, hurried to the rail of the quarterdeck.She had paid last respects to all who had died on the voyage thus far and was determined to continue that practice.Some of the sailors had no other mourners besides her and a few fellow sailors. **

**As the supercargo’s assistant carefully climbed the stairs with the dead man, she saw the other _Californianos_ appear from various parts of the ship and gather on the quarterdeck.The Spaniard, Diego, she had been told his name was, walked to the opposite rail, his lips moving, but no sound coming from them.He paused briefly and then let the young man slip from his arms.As he slowly made his way to his cabin, he glanced into her eyes and then looked away.When she walked back to her cabin, Victoria felt the tears sliding down her cheeks.**

**======================** ****

**The day after Juan’s death, a lookout shouted a hearty ‘Land Ho!’ and any sailor who wasn’t on duty turned out at the rail to see a glimpse of the Sandwich Islands, the first thing besides sea and sky that had been sighted in several weeks.Bowman dismissed Diego, so the _Californiano_ was among the curious onlookers at the rail. Victoria Meachem and her daughter stood on one side of him, watching the scene below them raptly.Diego had never thanked her for helping him that first day.He did so and was rewarded with a bright smile.**

**“You were in need of help….”she began, “Diego, is it not?”**

**“Yes, ma’am.Diego de la Vega of Los Angeles,” he responded.“And I want to thank you for coming to show your respect to Juan yesterday.”**

**“We are all God’s children and deserve respect in life and in death,” she said quietly.Diego nodded and soon they all turned back to look at the small vessels approaching from the shore.A breeze from the shore wafted in his face, teasing him with the tantalizing scents of plants and soil, something that he had found himself missing terribly in recent days.It pulled at hair that had grown somewhat longer and more unkempt in the interval since his kidnapping and Diego unconsciously reached up and pushed a strand out of his eyes.As though laughing at him, the breeze pushed the offending lock back across his forehead, but this time the young _caballero_ ignored it.**

**Bowman joined him after a few minutes.The _caballero_ noticed some curiously shaped boats with sails.They were long and narrow, as though they had been hewn out of tree trunks.Their small, three-cornered sails caught the wind and propelled the small craft along at phenomenal speeds, making them dance across the tops of the waves like dolphins.It looked almost like they had smaller boats attached to the side.Diego turned to Bowman.“What are those strange looking vessels?” he asked.**

**“Those are outrigger canoes, Diego,” the supercargo explained.“They are the boats the natives use.The smaller section provides balance on the rough water, especially when they are fishing.”They watched the approach of the islanders in silence, while around them the other sailors cheered and encouraged the visitors.“I might add the native women are not as straight laced and led by convention as your proper Spanish ladies are.These people are very friendly as long as they are treated with respect.And because of the climate here, as well as their customs, they wear less clothing,” he added with a chuckle, trying to give the assistant cargo master fair warning.**

**Diego, for his part, was fascinated by the ease with which the men sailed their canoes. _They do not fear the ocean like some of the sailors,_ he thought. _It is like the ocean is part of them, as Tornado is a part of me when I ride him._ Remembering California caused a slight twinge of depression, but Diego pushed it aside as the natives reached the side of the ship.They started clambering aboard, most carrying fruits and other foodstuffs, smiling and laughing.Their good humor was infectious.Victoria Meachem’s little girl clapped her hands and laughed.One of the native men handed her a small fruit and patted her on the head.Sailors began offering items in trade for some of the fruit.** ****

**Remembering what he had been eating lately, Diego understood the shrewdness of the traders.He himself wished he had something to barter for a few pieces of the fruit.It looked totally unfamiliar to him, but anything was better than the biscuits, salt pork, peas and sour beer he had been consuming of late.Ever since one of the sailors had told him how much protein was in the biscuits because of insects that grew in them, he had begun to break his apart to make sure he didn’t accidentally eat any.That caused a great deal of amusement among his less fastidious shipmates.**

**As though his mentor could read his mind, Bowman palavered with one of the traders, and when he was done, threw a couple of pieces of fruit to Diego.“I really can’t remember what they call these, but they are delicious,” he said.Diego took his word for it and bit into one of the fruits before Bowman could tell him that he needed to peel the hard skin off.He saw one of the native traders smiling in amusement at his mistake.**

**He spat out the skin.“Ai, like an orange,” Diego declared with a laugh.After eating the peeled fruit, he had to agree with Bowman.It was good.“I should have known that the fruit that has the hardest or most bitter skin has the sweetest meat,” he added.**

**The ship soon reached the harbor and weighed anchor a short distance from shore. Diego was able to see a reef not too far away, around which natives were fishing and swimming.While he was not an avid swimmer, the thought of jumping into the ocean to get rid of some of the grime of the voyage was a temptation almost beyond resistance.Many of the traders, having concluded their bargaining, were diving into the water and swimming back to their canoes, most of which had been tied along side or tended by children or women.Diego had never seen anyone dive like that before, but then people didn’t swim like that in California, either.**

**The _caballero_ was curious as to how the man did this feat.Gesturing to one of the natives, an older man, Diego inquired as to how he dived from the precarious railing of a ship.Instead of just showing him how it was done, the islander smiled and pulled him up onto the rail show him the correct form.At first Diego resisted, but the friendliness of the native, and the good-natured cheers of his shipmates overcame his reticence.Unfortunately, while Diego had extraordinary balance on land, he still missed some of the lesson while trying to stay upright on the narrow railing.Consequently, when he lost his footing, he dived much less gracefully than his teacher, who entered the water with barely a splash. **

**As he surfaced the other sailors and the traders were hooting and clapping.The _Californiano_ was embarrassed by his display, but with good-natured humor, saluted them.The native gestured to his boat, and he and a young woman helped Diego into it.As the scantily clad woman helped him clamber aboard, the _Californiano_ blushed deeply at the proximity of so much bare skin.Her skirt, which appeared to be made of some kind of plant material, came nearly to her knees, but the small top barely covered her breasts.She smiled brightly and laughed at his discomfiture, seemingly familiar with the reactions of sailors from distant lands. **

**The man tapped Diego on the shoulder and proceeded to show the drenched sailor how a proper entrance into the water should be made.Gratefully, Diego turned his attention to his diving instructor and was soon diving into the water with a semblance of his usual grace.His shipmates cheered him on.After he had dived several times and was sitting once more in the outrigger canoe, the woman touched him on the arm and handed him something.It was an exquisitely shaped shell.Round and shiny-smooth on one side, with dark spots on whitish tan, the other side was pink around the opening where an animal once lived.He tried to hand it back, but the woman just pushed his hand back and pointed to the shell and then to him, saying something he couldn’t understand.Diego stared at the beautiful work of nature in his hand and then looked to the woman.“ _Gracias, señorita_ ,” he said softly.“Thank you,” he added in English.**

**Her look told him she understood neither language, so he took her hand and lifted it to his lips, hoping she would understand his meaning, his gratitude.Her eyes were wide as she pulled away gently and looked down at the place on her hand where his lips had touched it.The man looked at him quizzically, not entirely sure what had happened.From the railing, Bowman called out something in a lyrical language that Diego couldn’t understand.Both islanders looked at him and smiled, nodding their heads, and then touching him on the arm.**

**The _Californiano_ looked again at the shell in his hand and was struck with the hospitality of the people indigenous to this island.It was catching and he was thoroughly enjoying himself.The woman leaned over and placed something in his hair behind his ear.Reaching up, he gently felt the object and realized it was a huge flower, the petals large and soft, the fragrance delicately aromatic.“ _Aloha_ ,” the woman told him with another smile. **

**“ _Aloha_ ,” Diego repeated.The woman nodded.Struck by her dark skinned beauty, Diego was unable to take his eyes away from hers.They were like deep, dark pools full of bright, happy laughter.It had been a long time since he had been around someone so full of innocent, vibrant joy.His life had been so serious, at times so somber since he had returned home from Spain.He finally pulled his gaze from hers, knowing this was neither the time nor the place for a romantic interlude.An indentured servant had no freedom for such things, especially one whose home was so far away.The man was rowing back toward the ship.**

**Bowman was pleased for Diego, realizing this was the first time since the beginning of the voyage that the young man’s smile held genuine pleasure, but the supercargo also noticed the captain walking up beside him, Cavanaugh at his heels, and was instantly aware of Beatty’s displeasure with the entertainment provided by his assistant.Cavanaugh had a sly grin on his face and Bowman could only imagine how quickly the first mate had reported this indiscretion.“Begging your pardon, Captain.I apologize for my assistant’s impulsiveness, but could you please be lenient with the young man.He has, after all, worked hard and has caused no trouble at all.He has also done his best to keep the Spaniards in line and has taught them English.”**

**The captain frowned.“Get him back on board.He is making a spectacle of himself.”**

**“Aye, aye, sir.”Bowman leaned over the side.“Diego, get back on board.No one was given permission to leave ship, not even idiots with a penchant to try something new.”**

**Taking the young woman’s hand once more, Diego thanked her for her gift; then he thanked the man for his hospitality and clambered up the side rigging onto the deck.The man followed him aboard and began talking with Mister Bowman.**

**“Your pardon, sir,” Diego immediately apologized to the captain.“I forgot myself.”**

**Beatty gazed at him coldly.“Come see me in my quarters when you have put on dry clothes.”** ****

**Diego wasn’t sure what the captain had in mind, but there was nothing to be done about it now.Diego waited quietly while the supercargo concluded his transaction with the native man.**

**Finally they made their way back to Bowman’s cabin.“That was quite a sight back there, Diego,” The older man said, chuckling.**

**“At least I got a good bath out of it,” the _caballero_ quipped.** ****

**Bowman remembered how the Spaniard had stood outside the cabin during a rain shower one night, just so he could get his clothes and himself clean.He had even taken his other set of clothes and hung them on the ratlines to get them clean in the rain, and later to dry.For those who were particular in their health habits, as Diego seemed to be, life aboard a ship could be frustrating.**

**“Ah, Diego, I do believe you charmed that young lady.I feel sorry for the women of your _pueblo_ ,” Bowman quipped.**

**Gazing at him, Diego smiled briefly.“I have found none suitable yet.”**

**“And I would venture to say that she captivated you, as well,” Bowman continued teasing.**

**“I would have to be blind not to appreciate of all of her charms, physical and otherwise,” Diego responded, still feeling the warmth of her proximity.Bowman laughed heartily.“What did you say to them, by the way?” Diego asked.**

**“They were not sure what your intents were when you kissed Makealeanu’s daughter’s hand.He wasn’t sure whether to prepare a wedding feast or throw you overboard.I just explained to him with my limited language skills, that you were expressing your gratitude and respect to her,” Bowman explained and then paused a moment.“They honored you with their gift, Diego.They felt the sincerity of your request and your respect for them as you learned to dive.I told you they were a gracious people as long as they were treated fairly.”**

**“When will we be able to go ashore, Mister Bowman?” Diego asked, pushing the overpowering charm and beauty of the young island girl to the back of his mind and the letter to his father to the forefront.**

**“As soon as the shipment of sandalwood I bought from Makealeanu is loaded in the lower hold, Diego.It is our duty to make sure that the cargo is not only listed properly on the manifests, but also stored properly as well.We will have to return from our leave a bit earlier than the rest of the sailors as well to oversee the loading of supplies.I am in charge of making sure we have enough kegs of fresh water and food for our voyage to Singapore, which will be longer than the voyage to the Sandwich Islands.Now that you are cleaned up, we’d better go see what the captain wants.”**

**“We?” Diego asked.“Captain Beatty only wanted to see me, didn’t he?”**

**“Yes, but I have dealt with captains for a much longer time than you have, my fine young _caballero_ , and I am a bit worried that his punishment for you will interfere with your duties to me.And I fear that he has forgotten the exuberance of youth too long taken away from simple pleasures like shore leave,” Beatty explained.What he didn’t say was that he felt the captain’s animosity against his young assistant and he hoped that his presence would temper any undeserved punishments.He also hoped that his presence would help Diego keep a tighter hold on his own temper.**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Fifteen](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/bookI_fifteen.htm)**  
---  
**[Prologue](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/bookI_prologue.htm)**  
**[Pacific Odyssey Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/odysseyintro.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	17. Pacific Odyssey

Pacific Odyssey

**Pacific Odyssey:**

**Book I**  
  
---  
  
**Chapter Fifteen**

**Sandwich Islands**

**Diego knocked, dread washing over him like a wave.Beatty had never assigned the punishment that he had promised and this morning’s events couldn’t have made the captain any happier.**

**“Enter,” Beatty called out from inside.Diego opened the door and stepped aside for Mister Bowman to enter first.Then he walked in and stood before the captain’s small, but ornate oak desk.**

**“You have continued to flout custom and defy my orders,” Beatty began, glaring at him.Diego stood quietly and listened.“You were supposed to keep those Spaniards in line.You made an unholy spectacle of yourself carousing with the natives, kissing their women.I cannot tolerate this.You are not in California.You are on my ship and you will obey my rules.Your punishment will be cancellation of shore leave for the duration of this stopover.You will not leave the ship.”**

**Diego gaped, anger overcame the dread and he prepared himself to argue his case when he felt Bowman’s hand grip the back of his arm.He said nothing, but his thoughts were churning furiously. _How am I going to mail my father’s letter? I have to get onshore!_**

**“Captain, please,” Bowman began.“Diego has been an exemplary assistant.He did his best with the other Spaniards.They all know English now, and except for those very few, they have adapted fairly well to life on board ship. Much of that is due to Diego.And the most important thing, Captain, is that I need him on shore to assist me in the purchase of the cargo and provisions.His help will be invaluable.”**

**“You did fine before I bought this Spaniard,” Beatty growled, his eyes hard and unrelenting.**

**“Yes, sir.However, I am often tired and haven’t made as many profitable transactions at our earlier ports o’call.If I had someone with me to help me remember and keep things straight, I am sure that our profits would be greater,” Bowman continued to explain.Diego felt gratitude supplanting the anger and he also felt hope beginning to take root.The supercargo was trying to appeal to the captain’s sense of greed and risking his wrath doing so.“We could look over twice as many sale goods, and make more purchases that would increase our profits in Singapore and Canton.”**

**Beatty’s eyes softened only slightly and he pulled at his chin.The silence grew long and then longer.“Very well, but there will still be a punishment.And I will hold you to that promise, Mr. Bowman, of more purchases.”He glared at Diego, still stroking his chin. “You cannot go on shore today, but you can go tomorrow, when you are finished with your shipboard duties.This morning you will clean the decks; this afternoon, you will work in the hold, cleaning out the bilge and killing rats.You will work on that until lights out.And before you go ashore tomorrow, you will make sure you have not only finished all that I have ordered you to do for your punishment, but also all the duties that Mister Bowman assigns you to do.Any shirking and the original punishment stands.Do you understand?”**

**“Yes, sir, Captain Beatty,” Diego said, keeping his face passive and his voice grateful. _Pompous ass!_ “Thank you.”**

**“You are both dismissed.Make sure he gets busy immediately, Mister Bowman.”Beatty ordered.**

**Bowman nodded and they left quickly.On the way to the quarterdeck, Diego turned to his mentor.Gratitude filled his heart and soul, and he took a deep breath to keep his voice steady.“Thank you for helping me, Mister Bowman.”**

**The eyes showed a gratitude that could not be put into words and in them Bowman saw reflections of his own son.“Diego, I wasn’t lying.I do need you on shore.And you can’t learn the ins and outs of buying and selling cargo if you are stuck on a ship in the harbor,” the supercargo murmured.**

**“Nevertheless, I still thank you.You took a great risk.”**

**Right after dinner, when half of the ship’s contingent had been rowed ashore by natives eager to earn a little money, Diego began the climb down to the foulest, dankest and nastiest part of the ship.He and ten other men had the unenviable task of clearing out the bottom layer of the ship, the layer where water gathered and became filthy, where rats and other vermin lived and bred.The water was a cesspool of human filth and vermin excrement.Barrels were moved up to the deck one at a time, water scooped out with buckets and crude pumps, and when they were able to do so, rats killed and dumped overboard.After a half an hour of working in such nasty conditions, Diego and the others suddenly found themselves joined by ten California sailors.**

**“We thought that this job would be more quickly done if there were more hands to do it,” José said, his smile bright in the dimness of the bottom of the ship.“And we have had some small experience down here.We have often received these more desirable jobs,” he added, joking.**

**One of the English sailors laughed.“Come then, my friends _._ Let us get this princely job done, because it’ll take us all evening to get the smell off so we can enjoy the company of the ladies on shore tomorrow.”**

**Diego gazed at José, gratitude filling his heart.“ _Gracias, amigo_.”**

**“Don Diego, we heard about the punishments.It was not your fault about Juan.And I should have listened to you when you told us not to throw food overboard,” José said softly in Spanish.**

**Diego nodded.“But the whipping you received?”**

**José laughed softly.“I have received worse from my father,” he quipped, as he began scooping the foul water out of the bilge. __**

****

**================================**

****

**The next day, Diego worked furiously doing everything Bowman instructed him to do.As he and the supercargo oversaw the loading of sandalwood, some of the men grumbled that the Spaniard was a hard taskmaster.However, some had already waited a day for their leave and were almost as anxious to get ashore as he was.The packet was what spurred Diego on; women and strong drink motivated most of the other sailors.By nightfall, all of the sandalwood that Beatty had purchased the day before from Makealeanu, was safely loaded in the hold.Diego was astonished at the skill with which the supercargo directed the loading of the wood, in order for it to take up as little room as possible.He said as much to his _patrón._**

**“Thank you, Diego,” Bowman said modestly.“It is something you learn with practice.And early tomorrow morning we will go on shore and see to that packet of yours, as well as the purchase of provisions and more cargo,” he added.“We should have two days to accomplish our goal, because we will be at anchor for at least two and a half more days.”They both stood at the rail, looking at the waves beating gently against the hull of the ship.They had an almost tranquilizing effect; Diego felt the tension of the past two day’s work sliding away.**

**Bowman clapped his hand on Diego’s shoulder and said quietly, but with great feeling, “Diego de la Vega, an old man couldn’t have a better assistant, friend, or son.”He paused a moment.“My own son died young, but you and he would be about the same age if he were alive.I would count it an honor if you would let me consider you as a son.And please don’t think I’m trying to supplant your real father, I’m not.”**

**Diego was shocked by the sudden disclosure the supercargo had made.He knew Bowman had had a family whose members were all dead, he had talked a great deal about them, but that the old sailor felt that way about him was something Diego had not realized.In a way, Diego had looked to Mister Bowman as one would a father, simply because he had been a child, so to speak, when he came on board, knowing nothing and having to be taught everything.Bowman had done that as patiently as a real father could.He was very grateful to him.**

**“I am the one who is honored by you,” Diego said simply,“Because my own father couldn’t have treated or taught me better than you have.”**

**That evening as Diego was standing just inside the corridor leading to the captain’s quarters on the roundhouse deck, watching the sun set over the ocean, he heard Captain Beatty and Mister Bowman conversing in the Captain’s quarters.As the door was open, Diego felt no guilt about stepping a little closer.**

**“Mister Bowman, may I remind you that you are responsible for the Spaniard, including his time on shore?He will be back on board when we sail, or you will be tried at sea and left in a British brig in Singapore.Now I have already made sure the other Spaniards will be back on time, but this one seems to have a greater incentive to return to California.I have invested too much into his indenture to lose him at the first port o’call.Keep what I have said in mind during your shore leave.You are dismissed, sir.”**

**Diego quickly slipped down the stairs and back to their cabin, and was innocently looking over the manifests when Bowman returned.But now the _Californiano_ had another reason to dislike the Captain.**

**==================**

**Diego had been up and ready to go on shore since before dawn, feeling a boyish sort of eagerness that he hadn’t felt for a long time.Bowman grumbled, but was ready not too long after his assistant.The same native trader, who had taught Diego how to dive, was waiting along side of the _China Star_ to take more of the ship’s compliment to the harbor town. **

****

**“ _Aloha_ ,” Makealeanu said to Diego, who returned the greeting as he climbed into the outrigger canoe.He helped Mr. Bowman and they were soon on their way to shore.**

**The outrigger seemed to fly over the waves, skipping lightly, much as the flying fish did.Diego watched Makealeanu as he dipped his paddle into the water, seeing the power in the man’s shoulders match that of the waves. The cool, salty-tanged breeze ruffled his hair and combined with the scent of foliage coming from the shore.Diego looked at the land before them and saw, in the distance, mountains, covered in a variety of shades of green, testaments to the lushness of this ocean-borne land.** ****

**A short time later the canoe ground up on the shore and stopped.Makealeanu leaped out and held his hand out for Diego.The young man began stepping out without taking the proffered help, but soon changed his mind.The land seemed to be moving in strange ways and Diego was disconcerted that he couldn’t seem to be able to walk straight.He kept anticipating the next rise and fall of the deck.Then he remembered his embarrassment over his clumsiness when he had disembarked in Madrid.**

**Makealeanu also helped the supercargo and soon the pair was slowly making their way toward the tiny port town a short distance down the beach.Bowman chuckled.“It will only take a short while to get our land legs back, my friend,” he said.**

**“I know.It happened to me when I traveled to Spain, but it’s still embarrassing.” Soon the land acted ‘normally’ and they were passing the warehouses that lined the beach on the outskirts of the town.**

**“We shall ask at the trading post about a Catholic mission,” Bowman suggested, pointing to a large, ramshackle building.Its roof was covered with palm fronds and the sides were mostly open to the breezes that blew from the ocean.**

**But when Diego asked for the nearest Catholic mission, the proprietor stared at him for a moment and then laughed uproariously.“You have to be joking,” he said in a very thick British accent, one that Diego had been told was from an area north of London.“There are no Papists here.The closest Catholics are in Mexico, thank goodness.I would hate to think what the Franciscans would do with these fine women here.The Congregationalists are bad enough.”**

****

**“Yes, there is one,” Diego said coolly.“Me.Now, tell me where I can find a priest or cleric nearby.A Congregationalist priest is fine.My time is limited.”The trader took one look at the irritated man and quickly stammered out directions to the nearby Congregationalist church and school.**

****

**It only took a half an hour to walk to the church, which was built of white clapboard, with perhaps the neatest little white picket fence around it that Diego had ever seen.He was more used to seeing walls, not little fences.Even in Spain, the wrought iron structures were higher and more imposing, so he assumed that here fences were for aesthetic value and not to keep something out.The sound of young voices singing or chanting came to him from a nearby building and Diego assumed that it must be the school.**

****

**As they come closer to the church, a young man in dark clothing approached them.Diego took him to be the local equivalent of priest.“May I help you?” the man asked.“I am Reverend Baxter, assistant to Reverend Davenport,” the cleric added.He seemed rather young, and very much new at his job.**

**“I am Diego de la Vega from the _Pueblo de Los Angeles_ in California,” he introduced himself before Bowman could say anything.“And this is Supercargo George Bowman from the _China Star_ ,” he added.“I have a matter of some urgency, which I hope you can help me with.”**

****

**Baxter was a little perplexed.“You sound British, but the name is Spanish.”**

**“One tends to learn good English, when one has to live on a British ship for weeks at a time,” Diego said somewhat impatiently.“I am looking for a cleric to help me.It is very important.”He wanted to get this done soon.Bowman laid his hand on his shoulder to help calm him down.**

****

**“I’m sorry,” the man said.“We don’t usually get visits from p . . . Catholics... or Anglicans,” he nodded towards Bowman.“I don’t think that we can help you.”**

****

**Diego took a deep breath to calm his irritation.He decided that he would much rather deal with the native people; they were more direct and less insulting.However, the man was young, he was American and a cleric and Diego didn’t want to waste his time in anger.He chose to ignore what the man had been about to say and direct his comments to the matter at hand.“Sir, I am not here on a religious matter anyway, it is a very personal matter of great importance to me and my family.”**

****

**Baxter realized his mistake the minute that he had spoken the first syllable.The Spanish were a very proud people, he had been told, and the term papist was an affront to most.“My pardons, sir, ah, I wasn’t trying to be insulting.I spoke out of ignorance.What is your problem?” he asked quickly, presumably to turn the subject of the conversation.**

****

**“I was kidnapped and indentured aboard the _China Star._ My father has no idea of my whereabouts or, for that matter, whether I am alive or dead.I need to know if, being a cleric, you might be able to have this sent to California, in order that my father might be reassured.”**

****

**Baxter paused and thought a moment.He could hear the anxiety in the young man’s voice and felt a pang of sorrow for his misfortune.“I am sorry for your hardship, but I don’t know if we can help you here,” the Reverend said.“I have almost no contact with incoming ships.But let me go ask Reverend Davenport, just to make sure.”Baxter went into the church, almost sure of the answer, but still hoping that he might have something that would give hope to this young sailor.He came out only a short while later, shaking his head.“I’m sorry, we can’t help you, but Reverend Davenport did suggest that if you go down to Half Moon harbor you might find a ship that could help you,” the young man said.**

**Diego saw sympathy in the young man’s eyes.“Thank you for trying anyway.”**

****

**Bowman spoke up, as much for Diego as to the reverend.“That’s an excellent idea, Reverend.It is a somewhat larger harbor than the one we are anchored in and there were several ships there when we sailed in.Surely one of them is going to Yerba Buena or San Diego.”Bowman also thanked the young cleric and turned to go.In his eagerness, Diego had already started walking down the path back to the harbor.Bowman called to his assistant, and Diego stopped and waited for his mentor.His body seemed taut with impatience and anxiety.**

****

**“I am sorry, Mr. Bowman,” he said, when the supercargo caught up with him.“Do you think we will have any luck with the ships in the harbor?” he asked.They continued on down the little road at a more sedate pace.**

**“We won’t know until we try,” Bowman said hopefully.As they went around a bend in the road, a middle-aged woman was waiting for them.**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Sixteen](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/bookI_sixteen.htm)**  
---  
**[Prologue](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/bookI_prologue.htm)**  
**[Pacific Odyssey Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/odysseyintro.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	18. Pacific Odyssey

Pacific Odyssey

**Pacific Odyssey:**

**Book I**  
  
---  
  
****

**Chapter Sixteen**

****

**Decisions**

**She pulled a strand of light brown hair away from her mouth and tucked it behind her ear.“I hope you’ll forgive me, gentlemen,” she said, panting slightly, as though she had been running.“But I couldn’t help but overhear your conversation with Reverend Baxter.I was so afraid I would miss you.You see, I think I might have something that could help.”She handed Diego a small note.He glanced at it and then looked back at the woman for an explanation.“It’s a letter of introduction to the captain of the _Baltimore Beauty._ We are both from the same town in Massachusetts and knew each other as children.He usually stops by to pay his respects and deliver letters from my family whenever he comes to the islands,” she explained.“I believe that I heard him say he was leaving this evening or tomorrow morning for Yerba Buena and then around the horn.He professes to be a Congregationalist, but his religion, I think, is American dollars or gold.For the right price I think he would take a packet to the devil himself.My husband, the reverend, does not approve of him, but he does keep me in touch with my family,” she said with a slight smile.“I hope this helps.**

****

**Diego was elated and bowed low in thanks.“You have no idea how much this means to me.Thank you very much,” he said fervently.**

****

**She smiled. “I will pray for your success.No parent should have to wonder what has happened to a child,” she said, kindly.“I must return to the mission now.It is almost time for me to teach my reading class.”**

****

**“Thank you, again,” Diego said.“ _Vaya con Dios_.”**

****

**“Well,” said Diego cheerfully, as the woman walked out of sight down a little path through the tangle of jungle.Finally his father would know where he was and would be somewhat comforted.“Shall we pay a visit to James Fox of the _Baltimore Beauty_ and see what he can do for us.”He began walking toward the main harbor and then stopped in mid stride, turning back toward Bowman. _Payment!What will I use?_ His thoughts suddenly raced in panic.This was something he had not thought of.“But I don’t have any money to pay him.”**

****

**“I know that, Diego, but I never saw that as a problem.I’m good for a down payment.” Bowman offered.“Perhaps a promissory note could be enclosed, that is, if your father would be willing.”**

****

**“Of course he would, once he sees from whom the packet came,” Diego assured him, then his voice softened with emotion.“How can I ever repay you for what you have done?”**

**“Diego, your companionship is thanks enough.And I was a father too, once, a long time ago.”Bowman said, equally overcome with emotion.After a moment’s silence, he cleared his throat and then slapped his assistant on the shoulder.“Let’s go and see what we can negotiate.”**

****

**As they walked down the road leading to the main harbor, Diego gazed in wonder at the numbers of ships anchored just inside the reef.Large barques bobbed gently up and down next to brigantine merchant ships.Schooners of various sizes sat like graceful ducks on the placid blue waters.Among all these were the tiny outriggers, dwarfed by their foreign counterparts, but not daunted by them.The natives paddled among the comparatively huge ships with amazing ease.**

**Diego realized that his mentor was not next to him just as Bowman called out.“Wait a minute, Diego.I am not as young as I once was, and my legs are almost worn down to stumps trying to keep up with that long-legged stride of yours,” Bowman complained in a good-natured tone of voice.**

**At the sound of his mentor’s protest, Diego stopped, worry crossing his features.He heard Bowman’s somewhat labored breathing and he quickly walked back to him, waiting while the supercargo’s breathing returned to normal.Then they walked slowly down the hill.“I am sorry, Mister Bowman.I didn’t mean to be so inconsiderate.”**

****

**“My boy, you weren’t being inconsiderate, you are just anxious.And it is perfectly understandable.I just happen to be too fat and old for all this walking,” Bowman countered.“Besides, that ship isn’t going to leave until this evening at the earliest, and by that time your packet will safely be in the hands of Capt. Fox.”**

**Diego chuckled mentally at the name. _An appropriate messenger for Zorro,_ he thought wryly.Aloud he said, “Yes, I remember about the tides, Mister Bowman.It’s just hard to be patient.I wish one of the albatrosses could carry it to Father.Then he would know so much sooner.”**

**When they had been rowed the short distance to the _Baltimore Beauty_ , they found the captain to be very busy, overseeing the loading of supplies.Finally he paused for a moment, and turning to the pair, quipped, “One of you wouldn’t be a supercargo and want to hire on, would you?” **

****

**Bowman glanced at Diego, but gave no outward indication of the promise he had been forced to make to the captain. “We both are, but I am happy where I am.You will have to ask my assistant what he thinks about the offer,” Bowman told the man.**

**The implication of Capt. Fox’s offer wasn’t lost on Diego.If it weren’t for Bowman, he would have jumped ship in an instant.He looked at Bowman in open surprise.His master was actually willing to risk jail in order for him to return home.His emotions tore at him and indecision reigned for a brief moment, but only for a moment. _Father, I am sorry, but I must honor my commitment to this man,_ he thought. _Surely at Singapore, or in Canton…._ Diego brought himself back to the present. “Captain Fox, I could not, without losing honor, leave the service of Mister Bowman.Thank you, anyway.”**

**The captain shook his head and sighed.“Well, if you are not here to take up employ on this lovely brig, then what can I do for you gents?”**

**Diego came right to the point.“I need to get this packet to my father in Los Angeles.It is my understanding that you are going to make a stop in Yerba Buena?” he asked.**

**“Yes.I will probably stop at San Diego on my way south toward the Horn as well,” was the reply.“It must be very important to trust an American with a message to a Spanish Californian.”**

****

**Diego wasn’t going to go into the whole story with this man.“He needs to know that I am safe.He has no idea where I am.”**

****

**It was at this point that Bowman took over negotiations.He knew Diego would negotiate with his emotions and might end up costing his father much more than was needed.“Captain Fox, my young assistant has assured me that his father will be able to pay a certain amount of money upon receipt of this letter.It would seem to me that fifty _pesos_ would be a reasonable sum to expect.”**

**“Fifty _pesos_ , Mister Bowman, would barely cover the cost of making a side trip like that.Los Angeles, you said?That’s about a day’s ride on a fast horse, sir.That is two day’s delay,” Fox protested.**

**“But you will be buying hides and tallow, Captain.You will be making a great profit anyway,” Bowman countered.“Your messenger can deliver the letter and get back well before you leave San Diego.”**

**“Ah, but my mate will probably have to get a second horse to get back in time, and there are the meals, and.…”**

**“Very well, seventy-five _pesos_ ,” Bowman conceded, shaking his head sorrowfully.**

**“Mister Bowman, you are very good at this game of bargaining.”Fox saw the anxious look on the face of the young assistant and he sighed.“Very well, but only if you can front ten pounds right now.”**

**“You are not a bad negotiator yourself, Captain Fox.”Bowman chuckled, even as he was counting out the money.**

**“I will have my first mate deliver the letter personally.”Turning to Diego, Captain Fox smiled.“On my word of honor, it will get to your father.”**

**“Thank you, Captain Fox,” Diego said, his voice filled with gratitude. He wrote a note to that effect, with apologies to his father and added it to what was already in the pouch.He sealed it and handed it to the captain, who in turn admonished the purser to place it in safekeeping in his cabin.Diego heaved a great sigh of relief.Barring a disaster at sea, he was confident his father would get the packet. After shaking hands with the captain, the men went back ashore to enjoy the rest of the day.** ****

**“Mister Bowman,” Diego asked a short while later.“Why did you leave that decision to me?”**

****

**“I told you, Diego, that you are like a son to me.Wouldn’t a father want his son to be happy?”Bowman asked with great emotion.Then realization dawned and he looked hard at Diego.“You knew about the promise the captain exacted from me, didn’t you?”**

****

**“Yes, I did.You cannot imagine the thoughts running through my mind when I realized that I could return home on Capt. Fox’s ship.But be aware, even if I hadn’t overheard the conversation, I would not have jumped ship, because I had already guessed what ramifications that would have for you,” Diego explained.“And a son would never do anything to cause hurt to a father,” he added with a smile.“I also have a general idea that just helping me send the packet might not make the captain happy.I am grateful to be able to let my father know what is going on.I can find other opportunities later, when there will be no repercussions for you.”Both men looked at each other in silence for a few seconds, then Diego laughed and said, “Now perhaps we should see what this _pueblo_ has to offer.”**

****

**Bowman was thoughtful, as well as grateful.He knew how desperately Diego wanted to go home, and what it was costing him to stay with the _China Star.Ah, Diego, I hope that you do not regret making this decision,_ he thought, feeling a flash of foreboding.**

****

**====================**

****

**At about the same time that Captain James Fox was sailing away from the Sandwich Islands, Bernardo was riding through the hills at a slow cantor.The night air felt good against his sweaty body and he regretted having to slow the great stallion down.However, the night had been long and the horse had galloped for miles, eluding _banditos_ , who were most likely a part of the gang that had kidnapped Don Diego.**

**The _mozo_ smiled.Through his diligence, he had learned of another attempt against a _hacendado._ This time the plan had been less subtle.The gang of _banditos_ had planned on burning Don Nacho’s holdings.It had been a simple matter for the manservant to take gunpowder and fashion makeshift explosive devices.As a _bandito_ was rushing in to set the stables on fire, Bernardo, in the guise of Zorro, had set off the homemade bombs.The explosions woke all in the _hacienda_ and the Torres _vaqueros_ had chased the _banditos_ away.**

**Unfortunately, some of the arsonists saw Bernardo ride away and chased him through the hills.It was only the great speed and stamina of the black stallion that had kept him from capture.All in all, though, the servant was well pleased with this night’s activities.As he rode into the cave and pulled off the hat and mask, though, his self-satisfied smile turned into a frown.**

**For the thousandth time, Bernardo wished there was something he could do for Don Alejandro.All the _hacendado_ had done since the kidnapping of his son was to ride the hills, searching, or sit at home and brood.Don Alejandro hadn’t eaten or slept well since Don Diego’s disappearance.As Bernardo brushed Tornado, he thought of what else he could do for Don Alejandro and finally came to the conclusion that any change could only come from within the older man.There was nothing else he could do to make Don Alejandro feel better or to give him hope. **

**In the library, a very weary Alejandro de la Vega had come to the conclusion that he could not find out about Diego on his own.He could only look to God to handle what he, Bernardo and most of Los Angeles had been unable to do. _Ai!What am I doing?I am letting all my friends down while I mope and languish over Diego.This cannot continue.Cristofori, my old friend was murdered just last week and what was I doing?Riding the same hills that I have ridden more than a dozen times since Diego’s kidnapping._ The old man rubbed his chin. _God forgive me for my self-pity and my self-indulgence._ _I have spurned my friends; I have hidden away from everyone._ The only time Alejandro met with any _caballeros,_ it had been for them to render sympathetic words and he couldn’t stand that, especially when they had dared to suggest that Diego was dead.Somehow the old _hacendado_ could not believe his son had been murdered.In his heart, he felt he would know if Diego was dead.**

****

**Bernardo came in with breakfast and Don Alejandro looked up at him as he handed him the tray.The _mozo_ appeared exhausted. _Was he out as Zorro?_ the old man thought. Seeing no one else in the room, he asked, “Bernardo, do you think Diego is dead as many of the other _hacendados_ seem to think?” he asked.“I want you to answer with what you feel in your heart and not what you want me to hear.”**

****

**Bernardo didn’t hesitate.The manservant had already pondered that question, and the conclusion was always the same.Immediately he shook his head.He most certainly didn’t feel his _patrón_ was dead.**

**“ _Gracias_ , Bernardo.I have felt that way myself,” Alejandro said.“Now, after breakfast, I want pen and ink.It is time for a meeting of the _dons_.This terrorism has to stop.”**

****

**Bernardo brightened.This was more like the normal Alejandro, the take-charge man.He nodded and left to get the needed supplies.When he came back and laid them on the desk in the _sala_ , Don Alejandro was eating.The older man looked appreciatively at Bernardo.“Besides, Diego would not want me to sit around and worry about him.He would want us to take action and let the terrorists know that we will not be intimidated,” he said softly.Then he gazed into the tired, but happy countenance of the servant.“You have been out as Zorro haven’t you?”Bernardo nodded.“You would have to say nothing else.That alone would tell me that you believe Diego will return.That he is alive.”**

**Bernardo smiled and detailed the previous night’s sortie as the masked avenger.**

**“Bravo, Bernardo!I should have known that you would go ahead and do something like that.It makes me even more ashamed of my wallowing in this pit of misery I have dug for myself.I just want you to be careful.I do not think I would be able to stand it if anything happened to you, too,” Alejandro admonished the _mozo_.Bernardo signed his understanding.“And I am going to relieve you occasionally.I cannot allow you to wear yourself down protecting Diego.”**

**Bernardo signed, pointing to the _patrón’s_ beard.**

**“Ah, the beard,” he interpreted.“Yes, you are right, as usual.A bearded Zorro would look very strange.I will simply cut it off.”**

**Bernardo signed again.**

**“There is an explanation that would be fitting to the mood I have been entertaining lately.”Alejandro gazed pensively at his food for a several minutes before he said anything.“When my dear Isabella died, God rest her soul, I would see myself in the looking glass and always, always I would see her next to me.Anywhere I looked- in the pond, in the glass of wine, in the bright reflections of a window- I saw myself, bearded, smiling, and she was there by my side.Finally in desperation and grief, I cut the beard off.Only then did the manifestations cease.After a time the pain eased and I began to grow the beard again.”He sighed.“Many of my friends were here during that time and would understand the change.”**

**Bernardo nodded in understanding, then he signed.“Yes, I will shave now, wait a day or two and then call a meeting of the _dons_.In the meantime, you will rest and I will ride as Zorro.”**

**“Yes, I know Diego is alive.For now we need to keep Zorro alive.Alive until Diego returns.”The old man stared out of the _sala_ window for several moments.The silence was only broken by the distant harsh calls of the mountain jays.Finally with a lusty sigh, Alejandro picked up his spoon to resume eating.“But I wish I knew where Diego was. I miss him so much.”**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Seventeen](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/bookI_seventeen.htm)**  
---  
**[Prologue](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/bookI_prologue.htm)**  
**[Pacific Odyssey Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/odysseyintro.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	19. New Page 1

New Page 1

**Pacific Odyssey:**

**Book I**  
  
---  
  
**Chapter Seventeen**

**The Sword** ****

**After a midday meal of native foods, most of which Diego couldn’t even begin to pronounce the names of, he and Bowman wandered the harbor area, looking at the trade goods.The smarter sailors, as a rule, were always on the look out for items that could be bought and then sold elsewhere for a profit.Diego watched the supercargo carefully to see how he did it.The _caballero_ had never been in a position to have to barter or negotiate for anything except cattle or horses, but he had some thoughts on necessities for which he would have to have money or trade goods to purchase.What Bowman was doing, though, seemed to be something that would take an abominably long time, and Diego realized he would have to exercise patience.A few months in the space of two years were just a drop in the bucket, even though it didn’t seem that way right now. **

**The supercargo had given him a guinea as an advance, or so he had told Diego, on the meager pay that indentured servants get.With Bowman’s permission, Diego had wandered off to see the sights before he returned to his duties. He just began looking around, with nothing specific on his mind, hoping he could find something he could buy and turn a profit in later ports of call.As he looked over the merchandise that was being sold, he wished he were more adept at this trading business.**

**A commotion in front of one of the storage buildings piqued his interest.He was tall enough to see over most of the crowd, and was astonished to see a swordsman in a contest with José _._ While José seemed fair with a blade, he was no match for his opponent, and soon the contest was over in favor of the unknown swordsman.José stalked off with the other _Californianos_ , cursing softly. Diego chuckled softly.Apparently José had won some money from gambling or had been loaned some money and had now lost it all.**

**The swordsman stopped to rest for a moment, getting a drink from a mug and wiping the sweat from his face.While he did this, he was also beckoning to the crowd for anyone else to take him on.It had seemed obvious to Diego that others in the crowd were padding their pockets with wagers, too.He gazed at the swordsman carefully.The man was several inches shorter than he was, with curly light brown hair and gray eyes,which sparkled with self-assured confidence.There seemed to be nothing arrogant or malicious about the man, and Diego determined that the swordsman was only trying to make money just as he was.** ****

**Diego pondered for a moment.There was no danger of anyone connecting him with Zorro here, since no one had ever heard of Zorro.This was an excellent opportunity to build a bit of a reserve that would be much faster than trading from port to port, even though the idea of fighting for money was normally repugnant to him.He stepped forward, affecting an indolent demeanor.“ _Señor_ ,” he said affably in Spanish.“I had no idea there were any Spaniards on the island beside myself and the other indentured sailors from the _China Star._ ”** ****

**The swordsman flashed a sanguine smile. “So you are from the same ship as my last opponent, eh?”The man gazed at him, taking in his height and build.** ****

**“ _Sí, señor_ ,” Diego responded.He assumed that he was being catalogued in the same fencing class as José was. _All to the better,_ he thought, surprised at his sudden Machiavellian nature.** ****

**“I am Miguel de Cabazos, purser’s assistant on the _San Francisco de Asis_ ,” he said pointing to a three-masted barque resting in the harbor.** ****

**“Diego de la Vega at your service, _señor_ ,” he said by way of introduction.“I am assuming this swordplay is all in sport,” he said innocently.**

**“We all do what we can to make a little extra money, _Señor_ de la Vega,” he explained.“I have been receiving five pence from these good people for the opportunity to match swords with me.Would you care to try?”**

**Diego rubbed his chin as though pondering his chances, but in reality, he was elated.“ _Señor_ de Cabazos, I believe I will give it a try, but I propose that we make this interesting.I really like the look of your weapons and would like to have one of my own,” he said jauntily.“I’ll put up half a guinea against the sword of my choice if I win.”**

**Miguel de Cabazos laughed.“Done, _señor_!A half a guinea is hard to resist.Take your pick, it will probably be the shortest possession of your life.”**

**Diego picked up the swords one at a time and carefully tested the feel of each.He chose one that seemed to have the right balance for him.“This one, _Señor_ de Cabazos,” he stated.“And I presume the scabbard is included?” Diego asked.It was an immensely pleasurable feeling having a sword in his hand once more.His eyes glittered as he limbered up.**

**Miguel nodded.He was beginning to think this man was either touched in the head or better than his shipmate had been. _No matter,_ he thought confidently. _I will still be able to beat him._ He had never been defeated in his travels to these far away places, and he didn’t think this naïve sailor would change that.** _ ****_

**“I have half a guinea to put down on wager, if anyone would care to take me up on it,” Diego said.There were many that did.They had seen Miguel at work, the man’s own shipmates in particular.**

**===================** ****

**Bowman had noticed the prolonged absence of his assistant and wandered in the same general direction Diego had taken.Attracted to a large crowd, he pushed his way toward the front, and was astonished to see Diego preparing for a competition with swords.The supercargo sincerely hoped his assistant knew what he was doing.He immediately surmised that Diego was trying to earn some extra money, and Bowman prayed he didn’t get hurt doing so.From the amount of the wagers, most of the spectators thought Diego wouldn’t last long.He trusted Diego, though and he put down his last few pounds on his assistant.**

**When the wagers were set, both contestants got into their stances, and a bystander was asked to drop a scarf.Diego suddenly became all business.“ _En garde_ ,” he said.The scarf dropped to the ground.Diego began slowly, allowing his opponent to set the pace. Miguel advanced and the crowd backed away from behind Diego as he went on the defensive.Each thrust was parried deftly and smoothly.With each click of the swords, with each movement forward and back, Diego felt his muscles dance with joy, his body sing a song of freedom.He remembered the smell of the dry California air, the vision of dusty hills, the feel of the _cuartel_ wall under his gloved hands, the sound of hoof beats, the exhilaration of a contest honorably won.His elation carried into his swordplay and even his defensive strokes were exuberant.It seemed as though an eternity had passed since he had done something as familiar as holding a sword.**

**The easy defensive moves continued for some time with Diego occasionally making small advances to test his opponent’s skill.Miguel found himself working harder as he attempted to find an opening, but Diego seemed to be able to anticipate and deflect his every move with a minimum of effort.**

**Bowman was amazed at the skill Diego exhibited.He, himself, wasn’t a swordsman, but he could recognize expertise, and his assistant was a master.Diego had begun the match with a smile, which only seemed to broaden as the contest progressed.Bowman knew it wasn’t from conceit; it was from the sheer joy of having a blade in his hand.**

**Miguel advanced again and their swords clashed together near the hilt.“ _Señor_ ,” Miguel said softly.“I do believe you are toying with me.If you can best me, than do so, and do not waste my time.”**

**Diego disengaged and raised his sword in salute, a great smile on his face.He then began an advance in earnest.The crowd gave way in back of Miguel.Diego continued to parry each of his opponent’s thrusts, but added many of his own.Miguel was now only able to make short advances, and on the whole Diego was controlling the contest.After another few minutes, Miguel, too, realized that he was in the presence of a master swordsman, one who not only was very, very good, but also truly loved the sport.Suddenly, his sword was been jerked from his hand and propelled through the air to land point down in the earth.**

**Miguel stared at Diego in astonishment and conceded the contest to him with a bow.Diego lifted his sword, for it was truly his now, in a salute to his opponent.“You really were a most worthy opponent, _señor_ ,” he told Miguel.**

**Bowman started clapping and the other spectators joined in.This had been a spectacle that would be talked about for days.Diego bowed and then promptly gathered his winnings.The odds had been extremely high and he ended up with the equivalent of almost twenty pounds, a prodigious amount for a lowly sailor to have.Bowman realized that the winnings from his wager had more than equaled what he had paid to send the packet.**

**Diego got the scabbard and belt for the saber and walked over to the supercargo, who was still counting his winnings.“Mister Bowman, could you take charge of this for me until we get back on the ship, if you please?I am afraid that someone might question an indentured sailor owning such a fine weapon as this,” Diego explained.**

**“Of course, Diego.”Bowman looked it over, admiring the etchings on the bell and handle.“That was a magnificent, by the way.Where did you learn to use a sword that way?”**

**“In Madrid, when I attended the university,” Diego answered.“I had very good teachers.”Glancing over his shoulder, he saw Miguel gathering up his remaining swords, gloves and his hat.Turning back to his mentor, he asked, “Mister Bowman, may I take a few moments to talk to _Señor_ de Cabazos?” **

**“Yes, take all the time you want and when you are finished, find me and we will begin the purchase of provisions,” Bowman said amiably, happy to see his assistant in such a good mood.**

**“ _Señor_ ,” Diego said, approaching his former opponent.“Would it be possible to talk a bit over some drink?I will be happy to buy,” Diego offered.“I suppose it is the least I can do,” he added, with a grin.**

**Miguel nodded and they went into a nearby eating establishment.When they had sat down at a table, Miguel promptly queried Diego as to where he had learned such skills.“My father taught the basics and the rest I learned when I went to school in Spain.The instructors there are excellent.I must admit it has been a long time since I have had a sword in my hand, but it felt good,” Diego mused.“I really am sorry to have misled you.You see I am in a position where I also have to ‘make money any way I can.’If for no other reason than to buy back my own indenture,” Diego explained.**

**“Don Diego, you are a _caballero_?” Miguel asked.**

**“ _Sí_ ,” Diego answered simply.“I was kidnapped by enemies and indentured to the captain of the _China Star._ Would you by chance be heading for California?”**

**Miguel knew immediately what the _caballero_ wanted. “No, my ship is sailing tomorrow for Manila on the evening tide.If we were heading west, I would be most happy to give word to your family.”He paused and drank a bit more of his wine. “Good luck, Don Diego,” Miguel told him.“You’ll need it.A lot of these captains are very tightfisted.”**

**After talking for a while longer, Miguel and Diego parted company.Diego now had some money in his pocket.He thought about his quick words to Miguel and wondered if he truly had enough to pay off his indenture. _There is only one way to find out,_ he thought.If he succeeded, he might be able to find a ship heading east and get home just after his packet. **

**Asking among the sailors, Diego finally found the tavern where the captain was having his mid-day meal.With him at a table in the back of the palm frond sided building was Mr. Cavanaugh, Mr. Van Riper, the carpenter, Mr. Hackley, the quartermaster, and Mr. Sharpe, the purser.All were laughing as they consumed mugs of ale and plates of prawns and a variety of indigenous foods that lay in bowls in the middle of the table.**

**Diego stood quietly by the table and cleared his throat.When he was ignored, he finally said, “Captain Beatty, make I make a request?”**

**The men at the table waited until Beatty had acknowledged Diego by finally looking up at him.Beatty gazed at him, his face betraying no emotions whatsoever.The smoke in this part of the room didn’t seem to be affected by the slight breeze that wafted through the tavern from the many large windows.It gave the captain an evil cast, almost as though this part of the tavern was a corner of Hell.Beatty dragged deeply on his cigar and puffed smoke in Diego’s direction.**

**“What do you want, sailor?” Beatty finally asked, his voice languid.**

**Diego decided getting to the point was the best in this case.He was tempted to just tell the captain how much he had and request a release from his indenture, but for some reason balked at letting these men know just how much he had.Quickly pondering, he felt that most likely, if he approached the captain with his nineteen pounds, Beatty would only quote a higher price.And he might find an excuse to take the money away from him.**

_**Discretion,**_ **he reminded himself, _is the key here._ “I would like to know the cost of my indenture, sir,” he said, as deferentially as he could.**

**“Oh?You figuring to be able to pay it sometime soon?” Beatty asked with a laugh.** ****

**“Yessir,” Diego said simply.**

**“Well, sailor, I paid that tight-fisted son of Satan in San Diego the equivalent of ten pounds,” Beatty growled.**

**Elation filled Diego’s heart and he was ready to inform the captain of his good fortune, but was stopped by Beatty’s next words.**

**“But I paid that ten pounds for two years work.If someone repays their indenture fee within, say, a few weeks, then I am still out two years work.That work is worth money.”Beatty puffed on his cigar and blew more smoke in Diego’s direction.“So in order to get my full compensation, I would have to have thirty pounds at least.”He paused and puffed again.“Do you have the indenture fee, sailor?”**

**“No, Captain.I do not.I was simply enquiring,” Diego said woodenly.Anger warred in his heart with despair.“Your permission to leave, sir,” he finally said, executing a slight bow.**

**Beatty simply waved his hand in dismissal and Diego turned on his heel and stalked out of the tavern.The men’s laughter followed him all the way out, where even the bright sun was unable to lighten the dismal mood that settled over him.**

**========================**

**“Are you sure that was wise, Captain? Ten pounds is still two more then you actually paid for his indenture and for some reason I suspect that he had that amount,” Hackley said.“And you could pay the ten pounds to get another sailor to take his place.”**

**Beatty wondered himself, just why he didn’t call de la Vega’s bluff.But he thought about the look of disappointment on the Spaniard’s face and he had enjoyed that. _Put him in his place!_ he thought.“Arrogant Spanish dog!” Beatty growled.“How could he have ten pounds?Bowman isn’t that rich and even if he was, he wouldn’t simply give de la Vega that kind of money.And the Spaniard didn’t have any money on him when he was brought to the ship.”** ****

**“I don’t know, maybe he is a good gambler and found an easy game of chance.But even you have said that he bears watching, and that he might try and pull something devious,” Hackley replied.**

**“Maybe, but he is keeping the other Spaniards in line, so he does have his uses,” Beatty said. **

**“He works hard,” Sharpe said, looking toward the doorway through which the young man had left.**

**“Yes, he works and he keeps Bowman happy,” Beatty admitted.**

**“But you don’t like him,” Hackley said with a laugh.**

**“Yes, you are right, I don’t like the arrogant, high-born pup,” Beatty added.**

**“He was not happy, that’s for sure,” Sharpe added.**

**“No, he wasn’t.”Beatty stubbed out the end of his cigar and then drank the rest of the ale in his mug.After he had ordered more, he gazed at his companions.“The idea that he could amass ten pounds already intrigues me, gentlemen.Keep an eye on him.I want to know the first time he does something out of line.”**

**“And then you will take care of him?” Hackley asked, his smile broadening.**

**“Yes, indeed I will take care of him,” Beatty said ominously.**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Eighteen](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/bookI_eighteen.htm)**  
---  
**[Prologue](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/bookI_prologue.htm)**  
**[Pacific Odyssey Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/odysseyintro.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	20. New Page 1

New Page 1

**Pacific Odyssey:**

**Book I**  
  
---  
  
****

**Chapter Eighteen** ****

**The Return of the Fox**

**As the laughter continued to follow him out of the smoky tavern, Diego seethed, smoldering like one of the volcanoes that he had seen smoking in the distance when they had sailed in.Unmindful of his surroundings as he was walking, Diego suddenly found himself on the beach, the gentle waves almost lapping at the toes of his shoes.He watched the waves, each one nearly identical to the last.A wave would come, sink into the sand and make way for another.He watched as a dying wave pushed a piece of driftwood slowly toward the shore.First it was shoved across the sand and then jerked back out to sea before being tossed back toward the shore again. _I am like that piece of driftwood_ , Diego thought, _pushed cruelly toward a ray of hope only to be jerked back into this morass that is my reality._** ****

**Finally the waves brought the wood close enough for him to pluck it up from the water.Diego felt the smoothness of the gnarled piece of wood.There was a simplistic beauty in the flotsam and absolutely no irregularities.The waves had patiently worn any roughness away.He looked at the waves in a new light.They appeared gentle, capricious and aimless, but they exerted enough force to not only carry the wood about but to shape it as well. _Am I so helpless that I am unable to exert any kind of influence on my own fate?_ Diego asked himself.Always before he had been able to do something even in the most desperate circumstances. _But what can I do now?_**

**Reaching into his pocket, Diego felt the pouch with his winnings of twenty pounds. He had the equivalent of probably two hundred _pesos_ , by his best reckoning.It was not a great deal when he was a rich _caballero_ in Los Angeles, but it was an exorbitant amount now.With a sigh, he thought that it might well be worth twenty _centavos_ for all that it was helping him now.**

**He sighed again. _If only I could become Zorro and pretend to be the captain’s mysterious avenger, I could convince him to let me go home._ Diego recalled how such intimidation had worked back in California.Looking up, he gazed at the numerous shops and warehouses.They sold everything here, even cloth and leather goods.If only he could find someone who could make him a costume in a day and a half.And maybe boots, too.Hope ignited again.He felt the smooth wood under his thumb.Diego smiled.It was worth the effort.Maybe he could exert pressure on the captain as the waves had on the piece of wood.Maybe he could influence his own fate.**

**He shoved the wood into his pocket and strode purposefully toward the shops.There was so much that reminded him of the plaza back in the _pueblo,_ despite the fact that many items were strange and exotic.Some merchants were selling food and he began to automatically catalog each type of food into that which would be good for the long voyage and that which was for immediate consumption.There were native traders with shells, birds and beads; there were foreign traders with cloth and woodcarvings, jewelry and trinkets.Feeling his excitement growing, Diego asked for directions to a trader who might have silk, satin and wool cloth.He was delighted when he was told there were also tailors in the little harbor town.He quickly sought one out that was reputed to be honest and fair, as well as quick and explained his needs.** ****

**The man’s jaw dropped and then he stared at the younger man, a shrewd look on his face.“What you ask for will be a hard thing.”** ****

**“If within reason, I am willing to pay for the job to be done quickly,” Diego said.**

**“It is a good thing that I am used to these kinds of demands,” the tailor, who appeared to be Asian, said with a smile.“You sailors and your tides have made my sons and I very fast workers.But it will cost you an extra three pounds to do an outfit such as you have described.That will be six pounds altogether.”** ****

**Diego pondered.“If the cloth does not cost me too much, I will pay it.”The man nodded. __**

****

**Diego then went into a building where goods from China were stored, some of which were available for purchase.Diego was drawn to a display of materials where lay several bolts of cloth of pure black, some with a smooth feel of silk to his touch.He made an inquiry to the trader.“Is this suitable to be made into a cape and a shirt?”**

**The man was eager to extol its virtues.“Sir, this is a tightly woven and sturdy cloth.It can indeed be made into clothing such as you desire,” the man said.“It is the best on the market. And in case you are wondering, the dyes are the finest available.”**

**Diego nodded.“Good, and would such be suitable for trousers as well?How many yards do you think would be needed to make the items I mentioned?”The man told him.“How much would that cost?”**

**“Two pounds,” the man declared.**

**“Two pounds!” Diego declared, in mock anxiety.“That’s robbery!”He glared at the man.“But if you will throw in another yard, I will pay you your two pounds.”The trader evidently was still making a profit, because he quickly agreed.The cloth was cut and bundled.**

**Back at the tailor shop, Diego made rough sketches of what he wanted.“I want the larger pieces of material returned to me when you are finished,” Diego admonished the tailor.** ****

**“I understand,” the tailor said.“But why do you wish such an outfit?Such does not seem to be of any use to a sailor.”**

**“It is for my own purpose, and I have paid you liberally enough.All I ask is that you do as I have directed without undue questions,” he told the tailor.“And don’t give the finished product to anyone other than myself, or even discuss it with anyone else.Do you understand?”The man nodded.“Good,” Diego said.“I will be back tomorrow evening.Do you know of a boot maker who can work as fast as you and your sons?”The tailor nodded again and pointed to a shop nearby.**

**Diego went to a boot maker and made arrangements for a pair of black soft-soled leather boots made to his specifications, adding an extra three pounds to have them finished by the next evening.He chuckled to himself, thinking that these craftsmen must have gotten together to decide on their prices.Then he went to another trader and procured a sea chest with a lock.This he took back to the ship with himafter he and the supercargo had finished their buying for the day.Bowman looked at it curiously, but said nothing, other than to point out a corner where Diego could put it.The young man was gratified to see that it was very near to where he usually hung his hammock each night.**

**Later that evening, the two friends relaxed on the quarterdeck of the nearly empty ship.“Mr. Bowman, may I ask you a question?” Diego asked.** ****

**“Of course, Diego,” came the answer.**

**“One of the sailors told me a little bit about the captain’s avenging angel,” Diego began, “But he seemed to feel that the captain was imagining things, or that he was delusional.What would cause the captain to see or think he saw something like an angel in black?”**

**Bowman shrugged.“I’m really not sure, Diego, but rumor has it that the captain is subject to apparitions or delusions from time to time.I don’t know if it’s because of fevers or sour wine or something else, but occasionally he will make reference to some kind of avenging angel or demon.All I ask is that you don’t make any allusion to him about it.”**

**“And this demon or angel is usually black?” Diego further inquired.**

**“From what I have been told.Captain Beatty does not take me into his confidence very often,” Bowman replied.Diego just nodded absently. He was deep in thought.**

**The next morning, following Mr. Bowman’s instructions, Diego, along with several crewmen, wandered through the trader’s area, this time earnestly watching for the best deals.His mentor was buying food supplies for the crew, while Diego had been given the responsibility of buying provisions for the Captain’s table.Laid out before him, he saw great varieties of fruit, all more familiar to him now, selling for prices that varied but little.His job would be to find that which was in the best condition and would last the longest during the lengthy trip to Singapore.**

**In barely discernable English, a trader began extolling the virtues of the fruit stacked neatly in front of him, but for the moment Diego ignored him, instead choosing to lightly feel, smell and look for himself.Finally, he looked up and with finger motions told the trader how much of the fruit he wanted and how much he was willing to pay.The trader gazed at him in shock and then began arguing, his fingers flying with figures of his own.The trading began in earnest.The two men dickered for several minutes until Diego threw up his hands in disgust and began to walk away.The native cried out and Diego turned back around.The trader shrugged and nodded his agreement for Diego’s last offer.**

**“Take these to the ship,” he said to Roberto and José.“And then return.I will need to buy some livestock and will need everyone’s help getting them to the ship.”**

**With some distaste, Diego gazed at the pigs, trying to determine the best ones.Pigs were not common in California and he understood why, wrinkling his nose at the puff of foul odor that wafted his way.Following the custom of choosing beef for slaughter, Diego felt along the sow’s back and down her ribs.She grunted, but protested no further.He felt several others, picking a half dozen that not only seemed to be the healthiest, but also were the most docile.Again, the dickering began, sometimes getting quite heated.Diego finally settled on the compromise price and directed Samuel and John to take the swine to the ship.**

**Diego moved along, sometimes haggling, often just assessing what was available.After he had sent the last of his companions to the ship with more fresh fruits and vegetables, he decided to look at the cattle.They would need steers to slaughter for the captain’s table on the long stretch between the Sandwich Islands and Singapore.He leaned against a fence, watching about ten steers milling restlessly about.**

**“Mr. Cavanaugh, I do not wish to have dinner with you.I do not wish you to be my suitor.I wish you to leave me alone.”**

**Diego recognized the voice.Turning, he saw the first mate trying to steer Victoria Meachem in the direction of a small inn.She pulled back and Cavanaugh reached for her again.It appeared that he had been drinking.Martha Ann began to cry, her eyes fearful.**

**His purchases forgotten, Diego sprinted toward the woman.As Cavanaugh reached for Victoria again, Diego said loudly, “Mr. Cavanaugh, the lady said she did not wish to go with you.Leave her alone.”Diego wanted nothing more than to punch the oaf in the mouth, but realistically, he knew the consequences of a sailor laying hands on one of the officers of a ship.He would have to play this one out as best he could without resorting to anything physical.**

**Cavanaugh turned to him and sneered.“How dare you tell me what to do!I’ll have you whipped!”Suddenly, with a speed belying his semi-drunken state the first mate rushed him, his fists flailing.**

**Diego easily sidestepped the attack, leaving his foot out just enough for Cavanaugh to trip over.With a roar, the first mate jumped up and rushed him again, and yet again, Diego allowed the man to trip over his foot.When Cavanaugh got up again, he gazed at Diego before charging him.This time he stepped to the side at the same time Diego did and caught the supercargo’s assistant with a fist to the side of the head.Staggering back, the _Californiano_ shook his head and then gazed at the first mate.**

**“I will kill you, you Spanish pig,” Cavanaugh shouted, drawing a pistol from his belt.In horror, Diego gazed at the barrel, saw the man drawing back the hammer, then saw him collapse to the ground as Victoria hit him over the head with a coconut.**

**“Perhaps you had better leave, Diego,” she said softly.“Now.Before he wakes up.”**

**Diego hesitated.“I know that such would be the most prudent thing, but I don’t want to leave you alone . . . with him,” he said, nodding toward the unconscious man.** ****

**“I will be all right, now, Diego.”** ****

**“Are you sure?” he asked.**

**“Yes, I am.I see Mr. Sharpe over there,” she said, pointing.“I will get him to stay with me until a few of the sailors are available to carry Mr. Cavanaugh back to the ship. And I will vouch for you as well.”**

**“Thank you, Mrs. Meachem.I think I will most likely need all the help I can get.”** ****

**Diego finished purchasing the steers, occasionally looking back to make sure that the Englishwoman was all right.He smiled with amusement as several sailors had to half carry, half drag the first mate to the ship. _But I will catch hell later,_ he thought as he directed Roberto and his companions in driving the steers to the ship.Diego shrugged, knowing that the die was cast and no amount of worrying could change the outcome of this incident.By the time the sun had set, he had finished everything he was required to do, so Diego decided to pick up his costume.**

**He first went to the tailor’s shop, where the man let him try on the outfit in a tiny private room. _The man is very, very good,_ Diego thought, in satisfaction, as he looked at the image in a polished metal mirror. The fit was perfect and the craftsmanship was every bit as good as anything that Bernardo had done. _All I need is the mask and a hat and it’s complete._ But despite those things, the image that he saw was Zorro.Now he could begin his half-formulated plan, dangerous though it was.The costume was bundled in a cloth sack.**

**Next, Diego tried on the pair of boots he had ordered, and found that they, too, fit perfectly.Expressing his compliments to the boot maker, he paid him and carried his belongings back to the ship.He had spent almost all of his money, but was very pleased with the results.He still lacked the hat and gloves, but he had obtained those things most important to his plans.**

**As he was locking his new purchases in his chest, he received orders to report to the captain.Sighing, Diego climbed the short flight of stairs to the roundhouse area and knocked on the captain’s door.Cavanaugh was sitting on a chair near the captain’s desk, glaring venomously at him, while Beatty was scowling at him from behind the desk.**

**“Sailor, it is my understanding that you attacked my first mate,” the captain said sharply.**

**“No, sir.I did not.He attacked me,” Diego said calmly.**

**“That’s a lie!” Cavanaugh shouted.**

**“I am not lying,” Diego replied.“Mr. Cavanaugh tried to get Mrs. Meachem to go eat dinner with him and when she refused, he grabbed her.I told him to leave her alone.”**

**“You gave an order one of my men?” Beatty asked, his voice low and cold.**

**“Captain, if I had been in California and a man grabbed a woman against her will, I would have done more than order him to leave her alone.Women are not allowed to be molested in my country,” Diego replied, trying hard to keep the anger that he was feeling out of his voice.“I did not touch Mr. Cavanaugh, because I do know the penalty for striking an officer.”** ****

**“That is another lie!” Cavanaugh screamed. “All you have to do is feel the lump,” he added, pointing to the back of his head.**

**“I am the one who gave Mr. Cavanaugh the lump on his head,” Victoria Meachem said from the captain’s doorway.“I did it with this coconut.”She held out the hard fruit in her hand.“I saved it for evidence.”** ****

**“Did Mr. Cavanaugh lay his hands on you, Mrs. Meachem?” Beatty asked.**

**“Yes, he did,” she said tersely.Then she told the entire story.Beatty glared at Cavanaugh and then at Victoria and then at Diego.**

**“Mr. Cavanaugh, while a part of my ship’s compliment you will deport yourself like a gentleman, or you will be left ashore.Is that understood?” Beatty said coldly.**

**“Yes, sir,” Cavanaugh said.“But what about the Spaniard.He gave me an order!Me!”** ****

**“I will deal with this sailor, Mr. Cavanaugh.I want you to return to your cabin and finish sobering up.I will need a full and capable compliment of men when we sail tomorrow evening,” Beatty instructed.Cavanaugh opened and closed his mouth several times, but said nothing, finally turning and leaving the cabin.**

**“De la Vega, while what my first mate did was reprehensible, a sailor never threatens an officer in any way,” Beatty’s eyes bored into Diego’s, but the latter’s gaze never wavered.**

**“He did not threaten Mr. Cavanaugh,” Victoria cried out.“And he was protecting me!”**

**“Mrs. Meachem, please leave.This matter is now in my hands,” Beatty said, his voice soft, but his tone brooking no argument.She glanced quickly at Diego, who stood impassively, and then she left.**

**“Sailor, you will stand watch above the mainsail for two nights and a full day after we leave this harbor,” Beatty pronounced, glaring at him.Diego somehow felt that Beatty would have loved to give him an even harsher punishment.“You are dismissed.”** ****

**“Yes, sir,” was all Diego said as he turned and left.**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Nineteen](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/bookI_nineteen.htm)**  
---  
**[Prologue](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/bookI_prologue.htm)**  
**[Pacific Odyssey Introduction](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/odysseyintro.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	21. New Page 1

New Page 1

**Pacific Odyssey:**

**Book I**  
  
---  
  
**Chapter Nineteen**

**The Punishment**

**“Man the capstan!” the captain roared from the poop deck at the stern of the ship as the sun approached the horizon.Diego and most of the rest of the sailors went amidships and began turning the huge winch that raised the anchor.As they did, they chanted a song very similar to the one that had awakened him upon his departure from California.He shoved that unpleasant time from his memory and pushed against the pole that formed just one spoke of the capstan wheel.Roberto worked alongside him, sweat glistening against his bare, brown back.All of them had first been sunburned and then darkened in the constant sunlight that beat down on them each day.Even though some of them worked below decks at times with the various specialists, such as the carpenter, sail maker, or in Diego’s case, the supercargo, all the _Californianos_ spent time with other shipboard duties, just as they had at the beginning when they were learning the various shipboard duties.The ship was still shorthanded and everyone had to be available to work more than one duty on the large East Indiaman.Diego could not only keep the supercargo’s books, he could also furl or loose the sails, draw the anchor, as they were doing now, clean and caulk the decks, oil and prime the cannons, and care for the livestock.And he felt himself expert at the catching and killing of rats.**

**“Away aloft!” Beatty ordered as soon as the anchor was secured.**

**Diego climbed the ratlines with his fellow sailors and prepared to loose the main topgallant sails. This, the highest of the three sails of the main mast, was his duty station besides his position of assistant supercargo.He and three other sailors stepped back onto the even more precarious footrope and waited along the top main gallant yard for the next order.**

**“Let fall!” the quartermaster, Mr. Hackley, called out and Diego and his companions released the sails, ends first, then the bunt, or middle, to be caught by the late afternoon wind.Other sailors along other yards did the same and the ship soon resembled a huge bird floating out of the harbor, through the opening in the reef and into the glow of the westering sun.When all the sails were secured, the sailors began climbing back down, except for Diego.He walked the short distance of the yard to the mast and then climbed the ratlines down to the main topsail yard, the round beam that held the middle sail of the main mast.The maintop, or watch’s seat was attached to the mast as were most of the ropes, which held sails to the various yards, the mainmast and the deck.**

****

**The perch itself was not very big, approximately six feet in diameter, with the large mast being the center point.There were straps with which the person on watch could secure himself to the maintop, especially during minor storms.During more serious storms, the watch’s seat was abandoned as soon as the sails were furled.The straps were also useful for those aloft for punishment.Diego immediately tied himself to the perch.While he could sometimes be accused of being reckless, the young _caballero_ had never been convicted of stupidity.He didn’t need another example of someone falling from this height to heed the warnings. **

**The _China Star_ was sailing west, but he kept looking over his shoulder to the east, in the direction of home. _So very far away and getting further,_ he thought, seeing the _hacienda_ in his mind’s eye and then seeing his father, Bernardo and all of those whom he cared for in Los Angeles. _What are they doing now?Do they think I am dead?It would be no wonder if they did.Ah, Father, please do not despair.Soon you will know where I am.Soon you will have word….And soon I will be on my way back home._ With that last thought to bolster his spirits, Diego turned back to the west and watched the sun as it touched the horizon.The sea and the sky turned to gold, then slowly darkened until the stars appeared above him, their density even greater, if possible, than those of the skies of his native California.**

**During the night, the stars disappeared, clouds thickened and the ship passed through a small band of showers.It was not enough to necessitate furling the sails, but enough to cause the ship to wallow heavily in the slightly higher waves.Diego, still tied to the perch, leaned against the mainmast, getting as comfortable as he could on the rough planking.Even though, technically, the watch was not supposed to sleep on duty, and could be punished if he was caught doing so, extended stays in the watch’s seat made it practically impossible not to.Throughout the night, Diego dozed, awakened at times by quick rain showers and by the rough surface on which he was sitting.Just before dawn the next morning, he awoke, stiff, sore and exhausted.**

**José was grinning at him from the ratlines.“A fine watch you make, Don Diego.”**

**Diego just grunted and then grinned back.As tired as he was, as stiff and sore as he was, there was still the full day and another night to go, so there was no reason to complain now.Untying himself from the platform, he stood and stretched.**

**“I was given permission by the watch to take your place while you go below and do whatever you need to do,” José informed him.“Quickly, though.The captain might become angry if he actually sees you wandering the deck.”José laughed softly, then continued, “I do not think Captain Beatty likes you very much.He ignores the rest of us most of the time, but you?”José paused.“I have not figured that one out.What did you do to upset him?”**

**“ _Gracias,_ José.I think the _capitán_ sees me as something that he does not like,” Diego said as he stretched a little more and then stepped out on the ratlines.**

**“What is that, Don Diego?”**

**“He thinks I am some kind of an aristocrat . . . but I am not, am I?” Diego said and began climbing down.He wasn’t going to waste his opportunity.**

**Samuel, one of the older sailors, was the person sent to relieve him right after dinner and during the time that most of the officers were drinking their afternoon wine in the cuddy saloon.Diego had spent much of the morning trying to stay in the scanty shade that the sails and the mast afforded him.By dinnertime, that had practically become impossible, the sun being almost directly overhead.“Laddie, you’d better have some water before you wander down the ratlines,” he said perusing Diego up and down, and handing him a flagon of water.“S’pose a lobster could look a bit more broiled than ye are, but not much.”**

**Diego gave a slight smile and took the offered drink.“I must say that this is the most rest I have had since my kidnapping,” he quipped.“But I would much rather have taken it somewhere else, say in my _hacienda_ back in California.”**

****

**“Aye, any place rather than this.Although it could be worse, you could be cleaning the bilge . . . again,” Samuel concurred with a slight smile.“Be aware, though, most of the men heard what got ye up here and we’re behind ye.That Cavanaugh is the backside of a jackass.”**

**Diego laughed, remembering something his father had said once.“You insult the jackass, Samuel.”Both men laughed softly.**

**Samuel sobered quickly, though, as Diego untied himself from the watch’s station.“Be careful of him, though, laddie.He will make it bad for you.You may have gotten a punishment, but not what he would have liked.He’ll be looking to see you flogged.”**

**“I will, Samuel.Thank you for your warning.”Diego slowly made his way down the ratlines, knowing that there was little he could do against the man’s retribution if Cavanaugh chose to target him.**

**The late afternoon was better, with soft, puffy clouds rolling in and building up halfway through the afternoon.Samuel brought him his evening meal a bit late.It was a variety of foods that Victoria Meachem had smuggled from the captain’s table, and Diego chuckled softly at what Beatty might think about such an impropriety.**

**A quick shower before dark refreshed him and soft breezes accompanied his half sleep throughout the night.And then there were the dreams.Sometime during the night, Diego felt himself flying along the road to the _pueblo_ , Tornado’s mane whipping his face, the wind of their passing making his eyes water behind the mask.The moon was full and fat before him, clouds only occasionally obscuring the light that seemed to flow like a river from the yellow orb.They flew over an obstacle and seemed to hang in the sky forever.Soon he was back home, suddenly in his robe, sitting in front of the fire in the library, a small glass of wine in one hand and a thin cigar in the other.His father set up the large chessboard and they began to play.His thoughts immediately turned to the moves of each piece.He watched his father move a rook to take a pawn and Diego pondered the long-term implication of such a move as well as the implications of his taking the piece with his knight.He thought and meditated.“Diego, will you please move, or do I have time for supper?” his father asked in exasperation.Diego simply laughed, made his decision and then moved.In five more moves he had checkmated his father.Bernardo poured him more wine.**

**Suddenly he was thrown from his chair. _Earthquake?_ he asked himself.Then, he relaxed.No, but even if it were, everything would be all right.He was home.It was safe at home.Safe and comfortable.The small fire crackled comfortingly.His father’s complaints about the chess game were even comforting, but his voice began to soften and fade.Diego looked around.He was still home, wasn’t he? _Home . . . home_.The room slowly fogged, as though they were sitting on the beach in the very early morning, then it disappeared altogether. _No, do not take it away!_**

**Slowly Diego opened his eyes and saw the canopy of stars above him.He heard the snapping of the sails above and below him and felt the up and down motion of the ship plowing through the ocean.The ship creaked and waves splashed against the hull.Reaching up, Diego wiped something wet from his face and he wondered if it had rained recently.**

**He sat up and watched the stars for a while before perusing the slight activity on the deck below.He was barely able to discern a figure walking along the quarterdeck.Judging from the flowing robe, it had to be Mrs. Meachem.She stood at the rail for a few minutes and then looked up at him.Diego decided that it would be best not to respond.She would probably not be able to see him anyway.The watch, Josiah Barkley, the purser’s assistant, was on duty.Diego recognized him by his exaggerated rolling walk, the result of a damaged knee.Barkley joined Mrs. Meachem for a few minutes and they talked.Diego was too far above them to understand what was being said, but after a short while, Mrs. Meachem went back to her cabin.Not too long after that, Henry Cavanaugh came out on deck and took the final watch of the night.Diego leaned back against the mast again and tried to go to sleep again.He would have to warn her about her nightly walks on the deck.**

****

**The next morning at dawn, he was called down from his punishment by the captain.This time he was stiff enough that he took his time climbing down.Every muscle and joint seemed as inflexible and hard as the boards of the maintop.Mr. Bowman kept Diego in the cabin with him all day, even going so far as to rub an aromatic oil on his aching shoulders and back.“Diego, it would seem as though you are more toned than would be apparent from working on a ship for these past weeks.Perhaps that would explain your prowess with the sword.”**

**Diego was noncommittal.“It is hard work running a _rancho_ , Mr. Bowman.”His mentor just grunted and continued rubbing.“This ointment is very good, though.I feel better already.Thank you.”**

****

**“Hmm, you are welcome,” Bowman answered gently.“But you might want to work a bit harder at keeping out of the captain’s and the mate’s way.”**

**“I will do my best, but it’s a bit hard on a ship that is only thirty-five by one hundred feet.”**

**“Yes, it is, but try anyway.”A knock at the cabin door interrupted their conversation and Diego put on his shirt quickly when Victoria Meachem opened the door.**

**“Are you all right, Diego?” she asked, clearly concerned.**

**“Yes, ma’am,” he answered, buttoning his shirt and standing.**

**“Good.I wanted to thank you for helping me back on the island.And to apologize for what it cost you,” she said, quickly walking up to Diego and kissing him on the cheek.**

**Embarrassed by her attention, Diego stammered a bit and said, “It is only what any honorable man would have done, Mrs. Meachem.”**

**“I still thank you,” she said softly and left.Mr. Bowman chuckled as Diego continued to stare at the empty doorway.**

**=======================**

**Alejandro gazed into the mirror and wondered if the disguise would fool anyone. _Perhaps at night and without the moon,_ he thought.He placed the black mask against his face and tied it behind his head.Without his beard and with his mustache darkened, he might pass.Bernardo stood behind him, protesting with flying fingers, but the older man ignored him for the moment, instead concentrating on getting all the parts of the costume on right. _How did Diego do this so quickly?_ he asked himself.**

**Finally he turned his attention to his son’s _mozo._ “Bernardo, I appreciate you offering to do this.But you cannot substitute alone for my son, if for no other reason than the fact that at times Zorro must be heard.”Bernardo sighed and helped the older man on with the cape.Together the pair walked down the stone steps to the secret cave where Tornado awaited them.He nickered in recognition and pawed the hard floor.**

**Bernardo quickly saddled and bridled the stallion.When he had finished, Alejandro turned to mount, but stopped and gazed at the _mozo_.“Bernardo, I know that Diego is alive, but when will we ever find out where he is?Where could he be?”Even behind the mask, the eyes held anguish and pain.**

**Bernardo could only shrug and make motions like that of a bird flying away.Then he signed his continued belief that his master was still alive, too.**

**“If it were possible, I might think that a bird carried him away.But the only conclusion that I can come to is that the kidnapers took him out of California.He is either in Mexico or the United States,” Alejandro said.“But why so far.Why?”**

****

**Bernardo made more motions.‘So that we would spend our time looking.Maybe the kidnapers wanted revenge, maybe they wanted to cause fear.’**

**“They have succeeded, then.Yes, Bernardo, you are right.All of those reasons are very possible, if not probable.But where could he be?”**

**Bernardo made a motion like waves.**

**“A ship?Yes, that is possible.He could have been taken to Mexico by boat,” Alejandro said.Then he sighed.“I am riding to the mission. Perhaps I can eavesdrop on some of the novice priests and learn something interesting.”**

**Bernardo made motions for the older man to be careful.Alejandro just nodded, mounted and turned toward the entrance of the cave.Soon the dark pair was gone and the servant was left with silence and a prayer in his heart.**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Twenty](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/bookI_twenty.htm)**  
  
---  
**[Prologue](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/bookI_prologue.htm)**  
**[Pacific Odyssey Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/odysseyintro.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	22. Pacific Odyssey

Pacific Odyssey

**Pacific Odyssey:**

**Book I**  
  
---  
  
**Chapter Twenty**

**Cavanaugh’s Revenge**

**“Diego, listen to me.You must listen to me!” Bowman hissed, trying to get through the seething anger of his assistant.Diego paced the inner confines of the cabin like an angry tiger.The supercargo had seen some of the wild cats during his trips to India and he felt that Diego could match any one of the beasts in ferocity right now.The young man’s anger and frustration had been building up for almost two weeks since their departure from the Sandwich Islands, until it was barely contained, and that frightened Bowman.“You are right.It isn’t fair.And Cavanaugh’s punishments are excessive.But you are not on the Sandwich Islands and if you cross the first mate now, there will not be a lady involved who will stand as your witness.And I won’t be able to help you either.You must calm down, Diego.For your own sake, you must bury your anger.”**

**“He is a pig, treating the men like that,” Diego said, remembering the scene earlier in the day when the first mate had become angry with a sailor and beaten him with a belaying pin.The sailor’s offence had been that of spitting on the deck.The day before that there had been the flogging of the sailor who had cursed him.Twenty lashes with a cat o’ nine tails.The sailor was still barely able to move around.Diego stopped pacing and stood before his mentor.“How can even the captain tolerate that kind of behavior?”**

**“The captain has reined Mr. Cavanaugh in on more than one occasion.But it would not be seemly for a captain and his mate to be arguing in front of the men.To be honest with you, I believe that Captain Beatty has as little use for him as we do.He has to tolerate him and so do we, at least until we get to Singapore,” Bowman tried to explain.**

**Diego sighed and shook his head.**

**The next day, a sailor, cleaning out the slop buckets from the roundhouse cabins, stumbled and fell.The buckets landed on the deck, their contents splattering the bottom of the first mate’s trousers and his boots, and spreading all over the deck.Diego, taking a message to the carpenter, stopped and watched Cavanaugh’s face as the stench of the feces rose to hit the mate in the face.Diego recognized the sailor, an ailing young man named Stephens, who was often in sickbay with bouts of what he assumed was consumption.**

**With a roar, the mate kicked the sailor in the ribs, causing Stephens to roll on his side, gasping for breath and sobbing in pain.“Get me a cat!” Cavanaugh roared.Instead of waiting for the whip, he grabbed another sailor, jerking the thin leather strap from around the man’s waist, throwing him to the deck in his haste and anger.“You will regret that, sailor!” he growled at the cowering young man.As Stephens tried to scramble away, crying and trying to cover his head with arms as skinny as sticks, Cavanaugh began beating him with the strap.The thin leather was every bit as effective as any whip could be, except a cat o’nine tails, and the young man was howling even before the strap connected with his back.After only four strokes the boy stopped screaming for mercy and began crying for help from God.**

**Diego could stand no more.Rushing across the deck to the scene, he demanded in a loud, authoritarian voice, “Sir, what is the punishment?”**

**Cavanaugh paused in mid stroke.“What?” he asked, surprised that the voice belonged to another sailor.“How dare you?” he added, when he recognized Diego.**

**“What is the punishment?” another voice asked, one that was as frigid as ice. It was Captain Beatty.“I exact swift punishment, but I also announce what it is before I carry it out.”**

**Cavanaugh stammered.“Twelve lashes, Captain.”**

**Beatty gazed at the deck and then at the cowering young man.He looked up at Cavanaugh, his eyes showing thinly veiled contempt.“You feel this was deliberate?”**

**“Yes, sir,” Cavanaugh said.“There is nothing here to trip on.It was deliberate.”** ****

**“Very well, continue,” Beatty said.**

**“It was not deliberate, Captain,” Diego corrected, his anger seething, his sense of justice provoked past any measure of restraint.**

**Beatty turned and studied him carefully.“Are you calling my officer a liar, sailor?”**

**“I only speak the truth of what I saw.Stephens is not well and he stumbled under the weight of what he was carrying,”**

**“Sailor, despite anything else, you have contradicted one of my officers and myself.I cannot tolerate that,” Beatty said quietly.The only sounds were that of the snapping of the ship’s sails, the waves slapping against the side, and the creaking of the timbers.All talking had ceased, all activity at a temporary halt.Diego stood quietly as well, knowing that he had gone beyond all sense of ship’s propriety, but not regretting his words for a moment.The two men gazed at each other for a few seconds.Then Diego lowered his eyes.He knew he could go no further.**

**“Perhaps you would wish to take the sailor’s place if you feel him to be so sick,” Beatty finally suggested after several minutes pause.His voice held a note of curiosity, as though he was wondering what Diego would do next.“Plus there will be twelve lashes for your own indiscretion.Otherwise, we will finish Stephens’ punishment and then you will take yours,” said the captain evenly. Diego looked up again.The two men’s eyes were locked on each other.Neither could read what was in the mind of the other.**

**Diego hesitated for a few seconds.He saw in his mind’s eye the poor _ranchero_ , Franco Barbarosa tied to the grinding wheel, turning the heavy mill stone around and around like a beast, the soldier following behind, plying his whip against the man’s shoulders and back every few paces.He saw humiliation and hopelessness in the face of the man. _We are all beasts on this ship,_ Diego thought.Then he looked at the thin and emaciated sailor still whimpering as he lay in the filth from the spilled buckets.There was no hesitation.The boy was dying.He must not be made to suffer more.**

**“Yes, Captain, I will take the boy’s punishment and then my own,” Diego said quietly, resolutely.He gazed at the captain, who nodded to him.Did he see relief there?He couldn’t be sure.**

**“I demand the use of a cat,” Cavanaugh said.“I sent someone after one.”**

**“No, you began the young man’s punishment with the leather strap and that is how it will be finished,” Beatty said in a soft, but deadly voice.“Do not push me any further, sir.” Beatty then turned to Diego.“Take off your shirt, sailor, and lean against the mast.”**

**Taking a deep breath, Diego did so, baring a back that had only been abused lately by the excesses of the sun, and had felt, but lightly, the sting of Monastario’s whip in what seemed the very distant past.Walking the short distance to the mizzenmast, he leaned against it, feeling the smoothness of the wood against his cheek, the hardness against his chest and belly.He wrapped his arms around the mast, glancing once at the steersman, who was gazing at him, his face impassive.Then he looked down, trying to prepare himself for the first blow.No wonder the sailors talked about floggings as the kiss of a hard and vindictive woman. _This is, indeed a sadistic embrace_ , he thought.A sailor, Uriah Woods, the sail maker’s assistant, took hold of his wrists, in the event that he might try to pull away. The sailor’s grasp held him even closer to the cold, smooth mast.Diego readied himself for the blows, determined that he would conduct himself with the bearing of a true _caballero_. **

**Despite the knowledge that it was coming, the first blow of the leather strap caught Diego by surprise, it came so suddenly and was so powerful.The sting stretched across his back, just below his shoulder blades, a burning sensation, harsher than anything he had ever felt in his life.He jerked his head up and hissed in surprise, but did not move from his place, nor did he cry out.**

**The next five blows came with slow deliberation, as though Cavanaugh was calculating each blow, striking in almost the same place, the harsh strap digging into his back and causing a burning pain that felt like fire.Striking as hard as he could.Diego gasped and moaned softly, but held it in so that no one else heard.He felt his muscles spasm and then he felt something trickling down his back.Uriah’s hands kept a tight grip on his wrists.Remotely, Diego heard the protest of Mrs. Meachem, but he concentrated on keeping his decorum. _I am a caballero!_**

**In his mind, he kept seeing Barbarosa, he saw the whippings of others. _Another blow._ Now Diego remembered these scenes with new vividness for now he felt their pain.He felt the humiliation of harsh and callous punishments that were not deserved and even those that were. _Another blow._ Diego remembered the time during his boyhood when he had ambushed old Juan while playing _banditos_ and soldiers.The servant’s horse had spooked, throwing the old man into the dust and spraining his ankle. _Another blow._ His father’s punishment had been swift, but the humiliation had been in the fact that he had caused someone hurt by his careless actions.Diego had learned a valuable lesson that day. **

**“The punishment for Stephens has been completed.Someone get him out of here,” Beatty said, tonelessly, bringing Diego out of his pain and shame-filled reverie.Mister Sharpe will administer the punishment for the insolence of de la Vega.”**

**Slowly, Diego turned his head and saw the purser reach for the strap.It was slickly wet.He saw Cavanaugh begin to open his mouth in protest, but the mate saw something in the captain’s eyes and stopped, closing his mouth again and almost throwing the strap at Sharpe.Diego, himself, wondered at the captain’s reasoning.Cavanaugh usually carried out the captain’s punishments, seemingly with great enjoyment.**

**Mr. Sharpe.”Beatty said, ignoring his mate.**

**“Yes, sir.”**

**“Carry out the flogging,” Beatty ordered.**

**As Sharpe approached, Diego turned his head and leaned once more against the mast.The first blow came high, almost wrapping itself around his neck.It, too, was painful, but not to the extent of Cavanaugh’s blows.As the second lash struck against another part of his back, Diego remembered the trip to this ship, his ankles manacled, his steps a confined shuffle.He remembered the humiliation of deferring to the loutish quartermaster’s assistant the third day of the voyage.He had been assigned to scrub down the decking and the assistant had continually paced up and down the quarterdeck, deliberately standing in his way, spitting wads of tobacco on just clean planks.Several times Diego had almost jumped up and shoved the holystone down the large man’s throat, but he restrained himself.Every submissive scene played itself in front of his eyes as the blows fell.He winced and bit his lip hard enough to draw blood as yet another blow fell across the lower part of his back, just above the waistline.Diego felt as though he had been thrown into a pit of coals, but he made no sound except for gasping intakes of breathe.His mind seethed with an inner fire, a determination to escape and return to where he belonged—his home.**

**“The punishment has been meted out, Captain,” Sharpe said loudly, so the entire assemblage could hear.**

_**Already?**_ **Diego thought through the fog of his misery and pain.**

**“Very good, Mr. Sharpe,” Beatty said.“Everyone get back to your duties.And have someone clean up this mess!”**

**Diego felt a slight movement in the grip of the sailor and he looked up to see Uriah’s eyes gazing directly into his own.There was only concern.Diego had enough experience communicating with Bernardo that he knew the sailor wanted something.The eyes were asking a question.‘Are you all right?’Diego’s knees felt as though they were corn porridge, but still he nodded.His communication was as imperceptible as the sailor’s and no one else saw it.The sailor let go of his wrists.Slowly, he pushed himself away from the mast and took his shirt from another sailor, who was holding it out for him.**

**“De la Vega,” Beatty said.Stiffly, Diego turned to face the captain, his shirt still in his hands.“I want to see you later, just before supper.”**

**Diego nodded and the captain turned away, walking toward the poop deck.Slowly, gingerly, Diego pulled the shirt over his lacerated back, buttoning only the bottom two buttons.He drew the note from his waistband and proceeded to the carpenter’s shop below decks to deliver it.Each step reminded him of his punishment and each flaming tongue of pain increased his resolve.The carpenter took one look at him and asked gently, “You part of the hubbub above?”**

**“Yes, sir.”He spoke quietly, his pride temporarily cowed.**

**“Well, the message is delivered.It is my understanding that the supercargo needs you,” Halsey said.“And I don’t think he wants you to dally.”**

**“Yes, sir.Thank you, sir,” Diego said, genuinely grateful for the carpenter’s consideration.He nodded slightly and left.**

**Shortly he was in the cabin he shared with Bowman.It was none too soon.He felt increasingly weak and slightly dizzy.“Diego,” the supercargo said, his eyes full of compassion.“Sit down here.”Bowman pointed to a chest.**

**Diego needed no further encouragement.He sat down, wincing as back muscles protested the change of activity.**

**“I heard what happened and saw what you did, and while I applaud your integrity and sense of justice, you were foolish to provoke Mr. Cavanaugh and the captain,” said Bowman.**

**“There are certain things that a man of honor cannot stand by and watch without taking some kind of action,” Diego replied.He began to unbutton the shirt, feeling even the light cloth to be too much of a weight on his abused back.**

**Bowman stopped him. “No, Diego, you sit quietly and let me do this,” Bowman said, gently pushing Diego’s hand out of the way.As the supercargo carefully peeled the shirt off his assistant’s back, Diego bit his lip, wincing.“Young man, you are not out on the quarterdeck, trying to hang on to the shreds of your honor,” Bowman said, finally getting the shirt off.**

**“Yessss,” Diego said, his breath hissing through his teeth during the supercargo’s ministrations.**

**“You are very lucky, Diego,” Bowman murmured as he examined his assistant’s back.**

**Diego felt a touch of irritation.“Very.”He didn’t consider himself very lucky.**

**“No, you really are.By having the purser administer your punishment you were saved from any serious infection and permanent scarring.In fact, it may have saved your life, Diego.I watched him.Mr. Sharpe deliberately whipped you where you had not been struck before.”**

**“Why did the captain do that?” asked Diego.He was confused.“He does not like me.”** ****

**“No, he doesn’t.You are aristocracy as far as he is concerned.That is also one of the reasons that he hates Cavanaugh,” Bowman explained.**

**“Cavanaugh is….”**

**“The rich younger son of one of the directors of the East India Company.That is the only reason Captain Beatty even tolerates him,” Bowman continued.**

**“Do you think the Captain could be persuaded….”** ****

**Bowman laughed softly, but there was no humor in his voice.“Diego, the captain can’t be persuaded to do anything he doesn’t want to do.He knew you were right, but he made the only concession he could that would allow him to also save face.”Bowman began cleaning Diego’s lacerated back.**

**“Ahh!” the young man finally cried out.He sucked in a deep breath and tried to hold as still as he could.Fire; it was like fire dancing on his back.He concentrated on Bowman’s comments.“Then you are saying that I cannot even consider sending a letter to my father for the indenture money?”**

**“I wouldn’t.”Bowman sighed lustily.“But you can try.”Bowman paused and stepped around to face Diego.“You can trust the captain to be one thing—the absolute master of this ship.He is the king and the _China Star_ is his kingdom.He is the judge, the jury and the executioner.Be careful.One thing else I think you can count on with our captain, and that is inconsistency.”**

**Diego took a deep breath and then let it out slowly.“Thank you, Mr. Bowman.”**

**“You are welcome.”The supercargo applied a soothing ointment to Diego’s back.Except for several shuddering breaths, the young man made no indication of his discomfort.Bowman realized that while there would be no serious scarring, Diego would forever carry some reminders of this day.**

**Diego groaned softly in pain as the supercargo finished his ministrations.“What is in that salve you are putting on?”**

**“A combination of things that work, my boy.Mr. Sharpe put it together.He brought it by just before you got back from your errand.”Bowman paused.“He didn’t enjoy having to do that to you.”**

**“I know he didn’t,” Diego replied.“Thank you,” he added as the initial tongues of fiery pain subsided into something tolerable.He dug a clean shirt out of his sea chest and started to put it on.**

**“Leave the shirt off for a bit.You will be with me this afternoon,” Bowman admonished.“This evening you might need a dose of laudanum to sleep.And you will not want to use your hammock.”Diego nodded in resignation and took his seat near Bowman’s desk, readying a pen to begin working on the manifests.The supercargo sighed, wishing he could take some of the hurt and despair away from this young man whom he had come to care for so deeply.**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Twenty-one](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/bookI_twentyone.htm)**  
---  
**[Prologue](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/bookI_prologue.htm)**  
**[Pacific Odyssey Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/odysseyintro.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	23. Pacific Odyssey

Pacific Odyssey

**Pacific Odyssey:**

**Book I**  
  
---  
  
**Chapter Twenty-One**

**Determination Borne of Suffering**

**That evening, Diego stood in front of Captain Beatty’s desk.This time he was alone.He stood ramrod straight even though it caused muscles to protest.**

**Beatty leaned back in his seat and studied the man in front of him.He could not totally understand him.De la Vega had the aristocratic bearing and confidence that so irritated him, but there was something else, too, something that he could not put his finger on.The man in front of him was not a pompous ass as was Cavanaugh or most of the idle rich aristocrats that he had had the distinct bad pleasure to cross paths with before.He had been surprised when de la Vega had taken Stephen’s punishment, and yet on later reflection he realized that the Spaniard’s actions should not have been so unexpected.Many of the men already trusted de la Vega and looked up to him.While keeping his highborn bearing, the Spaniard had quickly fit in with the rest of the men, putting them at ease, making them comfortable in his presence.Often now, the men asked him to write their letters home for them, to play tunes on the guitar during the soft evening hours before curfew, for advice or simply to talk.And it wasn’t just the other Californians who were drawn to de la Vega; the English sailors seemed to feel the same way.**

**Cavanaugh’s little display and his consequent punishment of de la Vega would most assuredly add to the Spaniard’s list of supporters, followers or sympathizers. _Damn that Cavanaugh!_ Beatty thought.He had to cow the Spaniard somehow, break him into submission. This aristocratic pup would not be singing his highborn tunes very long if he could help it.Beatty smiled slightly as he thought of the one thing that he had over de la Vega, the one thing that would break the man.He had been told of the Spaniard’s delivery of a letter during their stop on the Sandwich Islands.After that information came, Beatty had been very glad that he had threatened Bowman as he had.He probably had not gone far enough, but regardless, de la Vega had returned to the ship at the appointed time.The letter undoubtedly had been sent to his family, a plea for help.Beatty knew that de la Vega was homesick, wanting nothing more than to return to his homeland.**

**Gazing at the sailor in front of him, Beatty smiled slyly. _I have you, my fine aristocrat.I have you chained to my service as tightly as a plantation slave is bound to his servitude._ Most of the highborn that he knew were soft, the life of luxury making them weak, but he had seen that such was not the case with this man.De la Vega had shown physical prowess and an inner determination from the first day of his indenture.In any other man he would have admired that, and may have nurtured it, but in de la Vega, no, he could not.Not in any aristocrat, not in anyone who represented the class of people that had crushed his father, the son of an ambitious, hard working middle class merchant, and sent his family to the squalor of Pudding Lane, to try unsuccessfully to rebuild their fortunes. _I will see you at the end of your servitude, my fine young knight.I will see you leave my employ a broken man.And I will laugh.Because I will be the one with the wealth, while all you will have is a bent body, calloused hands and a will drowned in the rigors of life at sea!_ Yes, Beatty knew what de la Vega would ask him, knew it as he knew the sun would rise.Most of those pressed into service who came from highborn families did.**

**Beatty put his hands together as though in the attitude of prayer, but he was not praying, he was anticipating this conversation, reveling in it already, feeling the joy of conquest before he had even fought.Looking over his steepled hands, he said, “De la Vega, I think I have not made something clear.I am going to do that now.”Beatty paused for effect.The Spaniard said nothing, but the captain saw hope in the young man’s eyes, a hope that de la Vega could not entirely mask.His little act of ‘compassion’ on deck had caught the sailor off guard, confused him, made the Californian think that his captain might be willing to listen and to respond charitably.“I am the captain and my word and will is law on this ship.You submit to me.You answer to me.Every action you make, every word you utter is with my leave.As far as you are concerned, I am your god.You answer to me and I answer to God above.Do you understand me?”** ****

**“Yes, Captain Beatty,” Diego said, resisting the urge to salute.He paused, wondering if he should even bring up his proposal.This session didn’t seem to be going very well.Then he decided that there just wouldn’t be a good time.“May I have permission to ask a question?”** ****

**“No, because I know what that question is and what my answer is.”Again Beatty paused.“I bought the indenture of you and eleven other men.The company paid for the services of twelve men and expects two years of service from each.One is already dead.Therefore it is imperative that I get my full measure of work from each one of you who are left.No amount of pleading to write home to papa for money, no amount of promissory amounts of money, nothing at all will cause me to change my mind or my expectations of you men.**

**“You have no more rights than a plantation slave. The only difference is that your slavery ends in two years, provided that you give me satisfactory service during that time.And, de la Vega, you had better give me satisfactory service.Each time you interfere with the administration of my duties or even those of any of my officers, you will add an extra month of servitude to your indenture.You have already added three months.Do you understand what I am saying?Do I make myself clear, sailor?”**

**There was a spark of anger in the hazel eyes, but then the spark quickly died, defeat filling their depths.“Perfectly, sir.”**

**Beatty wanted to laugh right now, right here in the man’s face, but there was a certain amount of decorum to be kept.In his mind, though, he was laughing hysterically, fully enjoying the impact of his words on this Spanish aristocrat.This session was so invigorating.It was a good precursor to his meeting with Cavanaugh.This had, indeed, turned out to be a good day.“You can go now and do not cross me again, or there may be ten men filling the service of twelve.”**

**Without a word, Diego turned on his heel and left, the pain of his back forgotten in the pain that resided deep in his soul.As he returned to his cabin, the evening bells sounded, calling the men to their suppers, but he was not hungry and he continued to Mr. Bowman’s cabin.Without saying a word, Diego lay down on the pallet he and Mr. Bowman had prepared earlier in the afternoon.He was careful not to lie directly on his injured back, but even so, his abraded muscles sent pain-filled messages to his brain, which he chose to ignore.**

**“I presume that the captain refused your request,” Bowman said quietly.**

**“Yes, in fact I didn’t even have a chance to ask.He anticipated my question,” Diego said evenly.**

**Bowman sighed.“I am sorry, Diego.I truly am.”** ****

**“I know, Mr. Bowman,” Diego said, gingerly turning his body to face the wall.**

**Bowman got up and walked toward the door.“Do you want me to bring you something for supper?”**

**“No, thank you.”**

**Again, Bowman sighed and then left the room, quietly closing the cabin door behind him.He was thankful now that he had talked the young man into bunking with him that first day.At least Diego had his privacy during this difficult time.**

**When he came back, he could see that Diego had been up during his absence.The lantern was lit, several wadded up sheets of paper lay in the little wastebasket and the lid was left off of the inkbottle.However, his assistant was back in the same position that he had been before, lying with his face to the wall.Several soft moans told the supercargo that Diego was asleep, but it was a restless one.Bowman checked Diego’s skin and felt it warm to the touch.A slight fever.There was nothing to be done about it right now, so he prepared himself for bed.He set the bottle of laudanum on the writing table, feeling that sometime in the night Diego might need a small dose, then put the stopper back in the inkbottle and blew out the lantern, walking in the stygian blackness to his bed with the surety of one who had done it for a millennium.Sleep came after a great deal of thought, but it, too, was a restless sleep.** ****

**“Oh, Bernardo, why can he not understand?”A voice came out of the darkness and into Bowman’s troubled sleep.He bolted upright in his bed.The voice was distinct, like someone having a conversation right there in the cabin.A slight amount of moonlight filtered into the gallery window showing no one other than Diego still lying on the pallet under his hammock.**

**“Family?No, no family, Bernardo, not while Zorro is needed.”There was another pause.“The people . . . they are my family.Needed….Always needed.”**

**Bowman realized that the voice was speaking Spanish and in the same instant, also realized that it was Diego.“Diego?” he asked softly.**

**Diego moaned and drew up his legs closer to his body.“Bernardo!No, Bernardo, do not leave me.No!”His hand stretched out, the fingers gesturing, beckoning to someone, the manservant Bernardo, Bowman assumed, the one Diego had told him about.The voice was plaintive with the hint of a sobbing breath at the end of the sentence.The supercargo then realized that Diego was dreaming and dreaming intensely.This was the first time he had ever heard his protégé talking in his sleep.There was a short while when the only sound was their breathing and Bowman lay down again, thinking that the dreams were over.** ****

**“I am sorry, Father.I truly am.” There was a pause.“Father, please understand, I must do this.It is for your protection that I do this,” Diego said, his voice at once pleading and determined.He cried out softly, something unintelligible this time, moaned and reached in front of him with one hand, fingers outstretched, almost as he had before.This time, it seemed a gesture of supplication.The pleading in his assistant’s voice almost broke the old man’s heart.Bowman was confused.Diego had spoken so lovingly about his father. He slid out of bed and approached Diego’s pallet.**

**As he crouched down beside the makeshift bed, Diego began to cry, softly, his shoulders shaking in some kind of terrible grief.“Mother, make Father understand.I do this to protect him.”A pause, the sobbing intake of breath.“I want him to be proud of me.I want you both to be proud of me.”Another pause and the quiet sobbing suddenly stopped.“You are?”There was a soft laugh, one of happiness.The laughter continued for a minute, then it ceased and Diego began to breathe more evenly.In the pale moonlight, Bowman saw a smile on the face of his assistant and he smiled in turn.“Yes, he is proud, too? _Gracias_ , Mamá, _gracias_.”There was more soft laughter.Bowman wondered if he should wake his assistant, to pull him out of what now seemed pleasant.Then the gentle laughter died. “Tell him I will return home.Soon. Tell him that, please.”Several tears rolled down Diego’s cheek.“No!Mother do not leave.Please, do not leave me here.”Now Bowman truly did feel his heart breaking.Diego’s next sentence was a murmured declaration. “I am a _caballero.”_ Then the room was quiet.Diego took a normal breath, turned over and cried out in pain as his injured back touched the hardness of the floor even through the pallet.**

**His eyes flew open, blinked and then focused on his master’s concerned face.“Mr. Bowman.”**

**“You were crying out in your sleep-- dreaming, Diego.I was concerned and came over to see if I could do something.”Bowman got up and lit the small lantern.The soft glow sent the darkness into the corners of the room.“It would not do to waken any of the other officers, especially those more friendly to the captain.”** ****

**“I was talking in my sleep?” Diego asked, his look one of embarrassment and of anxiety.He sat up, wincing.**

_**He remembers this dream,**_ **Bowman thought.“Yes, but it was mostly unintelligible.Something about your mother, I think,” the old man said evasively.**

**Diego visibly relaxed, reached up and wiped away the tears with his sleeve.“I am sorry that I awakened you, Mr. Bowman.And for my emotions,” he said.**

**“There is no need to be sorry for anything, Diego.I still find that I occasionally cry for my lost wife and child in my sleep.It is nothing to be ashamed of.”**

**Diego nodded, gratitude in his eyes.He started to lie back down.**

**“Wait, Diego.Let me put more of the ointment on your back and then I want you to take a small dose of laudanum.It will help you sleep better,” Bowman said.He applied the ointment over Diego’s back, taking care not to rub too hard.He was pleased that there was only slight evidence of infection.With care Diego would heal quickly.He handed the young man a spoon and the bottle.“Just try a spoonful for tonight, since it is late.”**

**Diego nodded and grimaced as he took the medicine.Then he handed the bottle and spoon back.“Thank you,” he choked out.The stuff had a vile taste.**

**Bowman set the bottle on the table.“Are you feeling better?” he inquired, wanting to ask more, but not willing to intrude on his assistant’s private past.Diego had told him a great deal about his father, but little about his mother, only saying that she had died when he was fairly young.And then there was the reference to Zorro.What of that? Bowman had heard of the ‘champion/bandit of the people’ during their time in San Diego and the stories had intrigued him.A California Robin of Locksley, he thought with a slight smile.He wondered at Diego’s connection with the bandit, other than the fact that they were from the same _pueblo._**

**Diego looked at him curiously, and Bowman realized that he had let his thoughts show more then he wished.“I was remembering my own mother,” he said, realizing that he was not entirely lying.When Diego had called out to his mother, Bowman remembered, with fondness the woman who had taught him the rudiments of reading.She had also instilled in him the desire to learn even more so he could get ahead in the world.What would she think to know that all his learning had gotten him on a cargo ship in the middle of the Pacific with a kidnapped Spanish national and a mercurial captain?He laughed.Then he elaborated his thoughts for Diego.**

**Diego didn’t laugh.He looked solemnly at him and said, “Perhaps that was one of her intents, Mr. Bowman.”**

**“What?”**

**“It is hard to explain how I feel right now.”Diego paused as though trying to find the right words.“I was told that God places people in the paths of others in order to help them.Perhaps your mother wanted you here to help the ‘kidnapped Spanish national’,” he elaborated.Then he glanced at the floor.“Even when she was alive, my mother was an angel.I do not doubt that she is a real one now, and looking after me.It was she who inhabited my dreams tonight.I can only feel that she might be helping me by placing people in my path to aide me.”His voice lowered even more, to the point that Bowman had to strain to hear him.“You are one of those people.”Then he looked up and smiled.There was an almost boyish look on Diego’s face.“Maybe our mothers are working together.”**

**Bowman paused. _Why not?Why wouldn’t his mother recruit all the help she could to help and protect her son?_ “Somehow, Diego, I feel the rightness of what you have said.”**

**Diego yawned.“I think that the medicine is working. _Con permiso?_ ” **

**Bowman nodded, blew out the flame in the lantern and then made his way to his bed.This time sleep came quickly.**

**Even though he was tired, Diego lay awake staring at the slight glow that came through the gallery window.He remembered the vestiges of his dream, especially the assurances that his parents were proud of him.During his first days as Zorro that had seemed so very important.Apparently that was still a matter of importance to him.He remembered asking his mother to reassure his father.That was when she left.He sighed.It had seemed so real.She had seemed so close to him.He had almost felt her hand touching his forehead, moving a stray lock of hair, something she had done all the time when he was little.**

**Then Diego reflected on his conversation with Beatty earlier in the day.The _Californiano_ was determined that he would not stay indentured for the more than two years that Beatty had pronounced.Even though he had been prepared to use Zorro as the means of his escape, he had not formed any concrete plans.It had almost been an intuitive thing, the making of the costume.And in the days since they had left the Sandwich Islands, Diego had still hoped that he could obtain his freedom by more conventional means, mainly by persuasion or even the promise of an exorbitant sum.But the captain’s ultimatum had dashed any hope for that.It was now time for Zorro.Now, with the information that he had gleaned during the voyage and the costume that had been made on the Sandwich Islands, he had most of what he needed to begin his campaign for freedom.Then he paused.Whereas before he had only been thinking of his own indenture, he now thought of the other ten men.Most of them felt the same way that he did.Most of them wanted to go home, too.Was not Zorro for the people? _Ranchero_ and _peon_ alike? **

**If he were going to make the effort to scare the captain into releasing him from his indenture, he would do the same for his fellow _Californianos._ Yes, he thought eagerly, this could prove interesting.All he needed was a mask and a bandanna and then the fox would ‘ride’ again.Diego smiled.He was almost eager to begin his campaign of persuasion against the captain.There was still a long distance between here and Singapore.Much could happen during that time.Very much.He closed his eyes and this time sleep came quickly.**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Twenty-two](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/bookI_twentytwo.htm)**  
---  
**[Prologue](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/bookI_prologue.htm)**  
**[Pacific Odyssey Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/odysseyintro.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	24. Pacific Odyssey

Pacific Odyssey

**Pacific Odyssey:**

**Book I**  
  
---  
  
**Chapter Twenty-two**

**Zorro Makes His Move**

**“Mr. Cavanaugh, let me remind you who is the master of this ship.It is not you, nor is it your father.I am the master and you will follow my orders,” Beatty said to the young man standing before him.The casual, arrogant manner quickly changed to surprise and anger.**

**“But Captain….” the younger man began.**

**“Do not interrupt me!I know you don’t like de la Vega.I don’t either.But your stunt today made him even more popular in the eyes of the crew.He was already well liked.I don’t need a sailor, especially one of the intelligence and bearing as that one, becoming powerful enough to possibly cause a problem for me,” Beatty continued.He glared at the young man.How he wished he could tell Cavanaugh absolutely everything he thought of him, but he couldn’t.Not while his father was one of the heads of the East India Company.“You need to temper your anger, you need to keep your hands and your thoughts well away from Mrs. Meachem, and you need to start acting like the officer that your father expects you to become.You don’t do that by harshly punishing the men for petty offenses.They already think you’re a pompous ass and today gave them reason to believe they are right.”**

**“Captain…”**

**“You will not provoke or try to get revenge on the Spaniard.If he needs to be punished, I will deal with it.Do you understand me?” Beatty’s eyes were hard, the anger barely contained.**

**Apparently Cavanaugh saw that and he closed his mouth. Finally he nodded.**

**“Good.Now, if you will excuse me, I am going to dinner.”As he passed the chagrined mate, Beatty let a satisfied smile cross his features. _A good day, indeed._**

**===============================**

**It took several days, but finally Diego felt healed enough to start thinking about a foray as Zorro.He began trying to find a time and a place where he could put the finishing touches to his costume, but after almost a week, he began to think he would never find enough privacy on this ship to accomplish his goal. Finally, one night as he lay in his hammock, frustrated over the delay in his plans, he saw the bright light of the full moon creeping into his cabin through the gallery windows.Excited, he rolled out of the hammock and quietly opened his sea chest.He took out a strip of cloth and a small pair of scissors that he had purchased on the island.Looking over his shoulder, he saw that Mr. Bowman was sleeping soundly in his bed. _Ai, one thing for which to be thankful,_ he thought, Bowman was normally a heavy sleeper.Having made a crude mask before, it only took a few moments before he had the eyeholes cut.Another piece was overlaid and sewn onto the first, edges turned over before sewing, the entire process making the mask sturdier and less likely to ravel.Bernardo had taught him that trick, even though Diego had not, up to this moment, had the need to actually do any sewing.While it did not match Bernardo’s expertise, it was not too bad, he noted with satisfaction.Diego slipped the mask into the chest and silently approached the window.Being the lower cabin covered by the port, or left gallery window, it would be relatively easy to slip out and climb up to the captain’s cabin, which was just above their own.Except during storms, the window was usually left open, which was also a help to Diego’s plans.All that was left to find out was whether the captain’s window was open.**

**Carefully climbing out onto the narrow ledge, Diego grabbed the edges of the window frame and pulled himself up to Beatty’s window ledge and hung just below it. _Yes!_ _It is open!_ he thought with deep satisfaction.Carefully, he pulled himself up enough to look over the lower sill.It was narrower than the one outside Mr. Bowman’s cabin, but he saw enough to tell him that the captain was sleeping deeply, snoring softly and occasionally mumbling something. **

_**Perhaps tonight would be a good time to visit**_ **, Diego thought as he lowered himself back down to his own cabin.With a grin, the supercargo’s assistant glanced at his mentor, and seeing him still sound asleep, quickly donned the costume.There was no hat, but that was of little consequence.Again, he slipped out of the cabin, stood quietly on the ledge outside of their window and listened.His heart hammered with the thrill of doing something, anything to take charge of his own fate.He felt eager anticipation and mentally tried to will the watch away from the aft section of the poop deck. The muted steps of the watch finally faded, and Zorro grasped the edge of the captain’s window and slowly pulled himself up, again checking to make sure that Beatty was still asleep.**

**When Zorro saw that the captain was sleeping soundly, he stole in and stood near Beatty’s bed.He gathered the cape around him and intoned softly,“John Beatty.”Zorro noticed that the light of the full moon came through the window at just the right angle.He was sure that the ethereal effect of the glow of the moon from behind him would give the captain a good case of insomnia.He repeated the man’s name until the captain groggily awoke.Beatty’s eyes almost bugged out when he saw him.**

**“Who… who are y…you?” the captain stammered hoarsely.**

**“An avenger,” Zorro said melodramatically, making his voice sound low and menacing.**

**“What...what do you want?” the captain stammered.He pushed himself as far against the head of his bed as he could.**

**“You have taken eleven men from the land of their birth.Send them home and I will leave you alone,” Zorro intoned.“Do not, and I will come again and again to haunt your dreams.”A bank of clouds suddenly covered the moon and the room was plunged into near total darkness.In that interval, Zorro slipped unheard and unseen out the window and back to his own cabin, where he quickly changed out of the costume.He smiled grimly as he placed the outfit into the sea chest. _We will see what affect this has on our delusional captain,_ he thought as he rolled into his hammock.**

**Diego originally had no intention of making this a nightly habit, but the days and nights remained clear and the moon bright, so he decided to take advantage of the perfect conditions while they lasted.The second night he slipped out, climbed into the upper window and waited by the captain’s bed with his sword drawn.The message was exactly the same.The captain’s reaction, Zorro noted with satisfaction, was more pronounced.Beatty was definitely afraid.This time he was able to slip out when the captain moaned and tightly closed his eyes.It amazed him that Beatty didn’t think about closing his window, but then to do so in the tropics was to sentence oneself to hot and miserable sleeping.**

**The next day, Diego noticed the captain talking to the watchman of the night before.The man was shaking his head.The captain raised his voice, telling the watch he had better keep a sharp eye out.Diego turned back to the supercargo’s cabin and pondered his next move.**

**The following night when he peered into the captain’s room, Beatty was awake, sword in hand.Zorro returned to the little cabin that he shared with Bowman and pulled out a rope that he had confiscated from the storeroom.With stealth borne of practice, the avenger climbed out of his cabin and slipped all the way along the lower edge of the window and then up to the bottom of the poop deck railing, totally avoiding the captain’s window.There in the moonlight, he saw Victoria Meachem talking with the watch.Quietly, Zorro tied the end of the rope to the bottom of the rail and slid down, resting his feet on a knot that he had previously tied into the rope.He waited back from the edge of the captain’s window until Beatty fell asleep and the sword in his hand slid from his lax fingers to lay between the captain’s legs.Then Zorro slipped into the room.After moving the saber out of Beatty’s reach, he repeated the message from the previous few nights.This time the moon shed little light in the room, but Zorro could still see Beatty’s eyes wide with fright.**

**The same scenario was repeated three more times, although on the last night, Zorro had to wait outside the window for some time before the captain went to sleep. The avenger was beginning to think that the dawn would come first.Beatty had also kept his window shut this time. _Ah, the good captain is beginning to be affected by his ‘heavenly’ visitor,_ Zorro noted with a smile. _Or perhaps I am a hellish visitor._ Very quietly, when Zorro saw that the captain was soundly asleep, he slipped the tip of his sword between the windowpanes and eased it upward.With a soft click, the hook swung to one side and the black-clad avenger was able to push the window open and slip in.Immediately, he saw a cocked pistol in the captain’s hand.Zorro deftly removed it with the end of his sword and warned the captain against using guns on avengers.He repeated the original warning with only slight variance, and then slipped out when the captain moaned and, again covered his eyes against the apparition he was seeing.What Zorro didn’t know, was that another was observing him as well.**

**====================**

**On the morning after the first heavy storm encountered during the voyage from the Sandwich Islands, Diego and all of the other _Californianos_ , except Roberto, were working as topmen.They were loosing sails that had been furled, or tied up, the night before.Diego was at his duty station, on the top maingallant yardarm and José was at the opposite end, or yardarm. After his accident, José had practiced going up and down the ratlines and had become quite proficient at it.In fact, José had become the most proficient sailor of all of the _Californianos_ , Diego had noted with amusement.Immanuel and Escobar were in the middle of the yard. **

**As he had before, Diego couldn’t help but think that the captain had targeted them to loose sails on the highest and most dangerous of the topsails. Looking around him he noted that his fellow _Californianos_ manned the mizzen topgallant yard and the fore topgallant sail. A fall from here was certain death.The order from below came. “Let fall!”He and José loosed the ends of the sail before noticing that Immanuel and his partner were doing the same thing in the middle.“No, leave it!!” Diego shouted.Loosing the middle, or bunt of the sail, first, usually caused the wind to catch it before the sail was totally deployed. And that, in turn, often caused the bunt to knock loose any topmen in the way.For some reason, even though the men had done this job often now, either Immanuel or Escobar had become too eager and had forgotten.The bunt knocked Immanuel sideways off the yard, and he began scrabbling for a grip on the canvas.Only his legs wrapped around the yard kept him from totally falling off.As it was, the _Californiano_ was precariously hanging upside down with only the flapping sails to try to grab onto. **

**Diego grabbed a loose rope, wrapped it around his wrist several times, and then dashed across the yard to the beleaguered man.Just as he reached his countryman, the flapping sail batted Immanuel from his precarious perch.Jumping off the yard, Diego grabbed Immanuel’s hand.They fell dizzily through the air until the rope became taut with their weight.A short, sharp cry of pain escaped Diego’s lips as the rope burned and cut into his left wrist, but he was able to maintain his hold on the sailor until others scrambled up the ratlines to help.As soon as the other sailors took Immanuel from his grasp, Diego grabbed the rope with his now free hand to take the weight off his abraded wrist.At the same time he saw that José and Escobar had finished loosing the sail without any further incident.**

**The assistant supercargo continued down the rope at a more leisurely rate, until he reached one of the lower levels of the rigging.Then he finished climbing down the ratlines.Standing quietly on the deck for a moment, Diego realized just how close to death he and Immanuel had come. _Santa Maria,_ he exclaimed mentally, crossing himself without thought. _When I get home there will be nothing higher than the cuartel roof._**

**Bowman rushed over and looked at Diego’s abraded wrist.“Come down to the infirmary and let’s get that taken care of, Diego.”There was a great deal of concern in his eyes, and the _caballero_ noticed that his mentor’s hands were shaking. The captain only stood watching, without saying anything.**

**That night, Zorro visited the captain again, very late at night.There was a sailor posted outside the captain’s door, so he would have to be more careful.This time, the avenger woke the superstitious man up with the point of the sword at his chest.“Do not cry out or it will be your last cry.I am most displeased, John Beatty.You do not seem to be taking my threats seriously,” he said in a cold, low voice.“Let the _Californianos_ go home.”**

**“I . . . I will,” he stammered.“But I can’t until we get to Singapore.I promise.I know now that they are being protected.Please . . . please just leave me alone.”**

**“Very well,” Zorro said.“I will be watching to see if you keep your word.Until then, pleasant dreams.”He waved the sword point under the man’s nose, at which point the captain fell out of his bed onto his knees, closed his eyes, his voice moaning in prayer.Zorro went out through the window, satisfied.He would wait until Singapore and see what developed.As he rolled into the hammock, his wrist throbbed with pain, but he was content.Perhaps now he could look forward to going home soon.**

**=======================**

**At a point in time when the _China Star_ was somewhere east of Singapore, Don Alejandro was having a meeting of the local _dons_ at his _hacienda_.With measures that had been taken by the agreement of the landowners and the help of Sgt. Garcia and his lancers, the depredations of the gang of bandits had slowed down considerably, but Alejandro knew they had to stay ever vigilant.Foremost on the minds of all was the thought of who might be next in line for vengeance from the outlaws.**

**“ _Señores_ , just because these men, these terrorists, have stepped back and been fairly quiet these past two weeks, we must not allow ourselves to become lax.That is all they are waiting for, a dropping of vigilance, a moment of weakness.As you know, that happened once before.”The men in the room nodded.They were well aware just what had happened the last time the terrorists had ceased their activities.As though on cue, they all looked at their friend and leader, Alejandro de la Vega. This time there was no thought of whether the _banditos_ had left the area or not.They knew what the result of such inattentiveness could be.“We must continue to send out patrols of _vaqueros_ at night, and we must continue to listen and watch.These men are even more dangerous when they are resting than they are when they are active.”Alejandro paused to catch his breath.**

**He fully believed this was the only way to be rid of the men who had kidnapped Diego.But he also realistically believed that some of his fellow _rancheros_ only listened to him because of what he had suffered.With a mental shrug, the old man felt that if that was the case, then so be it.Whatever he could do to protect this land he called home, he would do it. **

**Alejandro had thrown himself into this effort, not only because he believed in it, but also because it prevented him from constantly worrying about his missing son.He remembered the night, just two weeks earlier, when he had dreamed of Isabella, his dearly departed wife.He had felt her kiss, looked into her hazel eyes and seen the smile, the one that was so much like Diego’s.He had not had such a vivid dream of her in a long time.Her silken brown hair cascaded down each side of her face and he could almost smell the fragrance of it.The strange thing is, there was the faint wafting of salt and sea spray in her presence.**

_**‘**_ **Alejandro, my love.’He had moaned in his desire.She was close enough to touch, but he could not feel the hands that were so close to his face.‘Alejandro, I have come from Diego.He asked me to let you know that he is all right and that he will be coming home.’**

**“Diego?” he had asked.He was not sure now if he had asked aloud or not.**

**‘Yes, my love.It is hard for him now.I fear it will get harder before it gets easier.Continue to pray for him.Light candles for him.’**

**“Yes, yes, I will, Isabella.”**

**‘My dear, Alejandro, you did such a fine job with him.He is a man.I am so proud of him.My heart almost bursts with pride.’**

**“As does mine,” Alejandro murmured.Then she had left, only the vestiges of ocean breezes left for him to hang on to.Bernardo had been right.A ship had carried him off.But where?He had lain awake all night wondering.When he had told Bernardo of the dream the next morning, the servant had been beside himself with joy.Several times he had signed, ‘I said he was alive!’Alejandro had just laughed softly, his own joy more internal.So many were the times in the past days that he had steadfastly and without hesitation told his friends that Diego was alive, even though he had no proof.But that visit from his dearly departed wife had given him the proof he had needed and it had renewed his hope.**

**A knock at the library door interrupted the conversation and his reverie.Alejandro motioned to Bernardo to open the door.Two men entered.One was a lancer from the _cuartel_ , the other a stranger, and from the look of him, he was a seaman. _What in the world is a seaman doing here?_ A chill went up and down his spine.**

**The soldier made the introductions.“Don Alejandro, this is First Mate Michael Harmon of the _Baltimore Beauty,_ which is in the harbor at San Diego.He came by orders of his _capitán_ , James Fox, into the _pueblo_ this morning asking for you by name.It has been very hard to communicate with him, as he knows just a little Spanish, and I know almost no English, but he insisted on seeing you immediately.I am sorry to have interrupted your meeting, _señor_.”**

**“ _Por nada_ ,” Alejandro said, getting up and walking toward the high-ranking seaman, his hand outstretched in greeting.He was impressed that anyone from a foreign ship would travel this far to see him, and realized that he must have a very important message. _But who in the world would be sending me a message by ship?_ he thought, puzzled.“I am Alejandro de la Vega.How can I help you?”**

**Harmon pointed to Alejandro.“You are Alejandro de la Vega?” he said in halting Spanish.Alejandro nodded.“Then I have a . . . packet for you,” he said.**

**“A packet?” Alejandro asked.“Who would be sending me a packet?”**

**The sailor pondered his words, and then he smiled in understanding.He looked at the pouch in his hand and then back up at Alejandro.“The packet is from Diego de la Vega,” he said.** ****

**Alejandro’s eyes widened in shock as he heard the captain say his son’s name.“Diego?” he asked.“Diego?”The _Americano_ simply handed him the packet, which Alejandro had trouble holding because his hands were trembling.The _caballero_ kept silently chanting the same prayer as he looked at the packet. _Dios mio, please let it be so.Let it be from Diego._ He looked at one side of the packet and saw the flowing script that characterized Diego’s handwriting.“Diego,” he whispered. “Diego, my son.”Then his voice raised as joy filled his heart.“Diego!Oh, my son!My son!Isabella was right!”Remotely, through blurred eyes, he noticed that Bernardo’s cheeks were wet with tears and he knew that his own were as well.**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Twenty-three](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/bookI_twentythree.htm)**  
---  
**[Prologue](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/bookI_prologue.htm)**  
**[Pacific Odyssey Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/odysseyintro.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	25. Pacific Odyssey

Pacific Odyssey

**Pacific Odyssey:**

**Book I**  
  
---  
  
****

##  **Chapter Twenty-three** ****

**A Battle Won**

**Alejandro tried to get into the pouch and found it sealed with a thick wax.Turning it over several times, he found in his extreme anxiety that he could not make his fingers work.He fumbled with hands that were trembling and suddenly weak.The visitor, seeing his difficulty, gently took the pouch from the old man’s grasp in order to slit the top of it for him.Bernardo had pulled a chair over to Alejandro and motioned for him to sit down.**

****

**Alejandro gently, almost reverently, pulled out several sheets of paper from the now open pouch and began to read.The flowing script was his son’s, the words were his son’s and suddenly all of the pent up anxiety, fear and loneliness were released in a great cry of relief.“Diego is alive!I told you he was not dead!I knew he was not dead.My son is alive!!”Fiercely, he gripped Bernardo’s arm and leaned his head on the manservant’s shoulder to give him time to gain control of himself.The other _rancheros_ murmured in wonder at the unexpected news and tried to guess where the only son of Alejandro de la Vega could be.**

**The first mate shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other, a look of compassion on his face.Captain Fox had told him the story that Diego de la Vega had related to him in the Sandwich Islands, and his heart went out to the old man who had spent many weeks not knowing the fate of his son.**

****

**Alejandro finally gathered a measure of self-control, and in order to satisfy the other _hacendados’_ curiosity, agreed to read a few parts of the letter that were not personal.He read the sections about his son’s abduction and placement aboard the _China Star,_ and a little about life on board a British merchant ship.Then he read about the revolutionaries and their agenda, although Diego had cryptically written that part, in case, Alejandro supposed, the letter ended up in somebody else’s hands.The _dons_ were flabbergasted at the revelation, but now there was an entity to go with the terror these _banditos_ had been inflicting on the area for what seemed a very long time.A note fell out from among the pages of Diego’s letter and Bernardo picked it up and glanced at it.It was in a different script than the main letter.**

**“The rest is personal, my friends,” Alejandro told the _caballeros._ “Please excuse me for a moment.In order to get this letter to me, Diego had to promise that I would pay this man’s captain upon delivery.It is worth every _peso_.”He motioned to the officer that he would be right back.When he returned, he had a pouch with the specified amount of _pesos_ and more.They were gold and therefore easy for the _Americano_ to exchange.“ _Gracias_ , _Señor_ Harmon,” Alejandro said.**

****

**Harmon nodded.“ _Vaya con Dios,_ ” he said as he and the lancer took their leave.Alejandro put the letter back into its pouch and signed for Bernardo to keep it for him momentarily, until he could read it again a little later.Then he turned back to the visiting landowners.“My friends.I suggest that we adjourn this meeting for now.I have to have time to enjoy my son’s letter and to think about what he has said.Perhaps we can meet again later tonight, or tomorrow, with Sergeant Garcia in attendance.This also concerns him.”**

**The _hacendados_ agreed, if for no other reason than to give Alejandro more time to absorb these happy tidings.As they left, the _caballeros_ congratulated Alejandro on his welcome news.**

****

**Alejandro sat in the _sala_ with Bernardo and read the parts of the letter that he had not read aloud before. “ ‘You cannot imagine the anguish I felt when I knew you would have no idea what happened to me.Please, Father, do not let up your activities with the other _patróns._ It is more important now than ever.Tell Bernardo to ride into the hills for me, only be careful.There are many snakes we cannot see.’ ”The letter ended with the hope that somehow, he could convince the captain of the vessel to let him come home when they reached Singapore.There was also a note for him to send word to the family of a dead sailor.That he would do this very day.**

**Alejandro could figure out what Diego hadn’t said.He assumed that in order for him to be on the merchant ship, he had to have been indentured.His son was less free than Bernardo was.Bernardo could leave the employ of the de la Vegas at any time; Diego didn’t have that option.He knew his son had not wanted to worry him and therefore hadn’t mentioned it.Most indentures, Alejandro knew, were for at least two to seven years, but he knew how resourceful Diego was, and somehow had the feeling that if anyone could get out of such an indenture, his son could.Perhaps in the near future he would receive a letter requesting funds to pay off the indenture.Alejandro would gladly pay it.**

****

**Bernardo, from his viewpoint as a servant, knew how terribly hard the change from a _patrón_ to a _peon_ must have been for Don Diego.The life of a wealthy _caballero_ was all he had ever known.**

****

**Alejandro looked at Bernardo with glistening eyes.“We knew, Bernardo. Despite what everyone said, we knew,” he said in a husky voice.**

**Bernardo smiled and nodded, then remembered the little note and handed it to Don Alejandro.**

**Looking at it curiously, the old man realized that it had been laboriously produced, as though by one who’s native language was not Spanish.“ ‘Dear _Señor_ de la Vega,” he began reading.“ ‘My name is George Bowman.I am the supercargo of the _China Star_ , and as such am considered your son’s master.But I want you to know that he is not my servant, he is more like a son to me. I realize what pain this whole episode has caused you, but I want to thank you for blessing the sunset of my life with the association of such a fine young man as Diego.I will do all in my power to help him return home as soon as possible.’ ”Alejandro looked at the note in his hand through misty eyes. **

**=============================**

**Two weeks after his last visit to the captain as Zorro, Diego awoke one warm and humid night to hear the sounds of scuffling and moaning.It was from the poop deck just above him, and although it was softer than the noises of the ship and the ocean, the strange, out-of-place sounds awoke him immediately.Quickly, he glanced over and saw that Mr. Bowman was still asleep.Something inside told him to disguise himself, so he pulled out his costume and slipped it on.Soon he was scrambling up the outer edge of the gallery window and peering onto the upper deck.Victoria Meachem was struggling with someone.In the dimness of setting first quarter moon, Zorro could not tell whom the other person was, but he could make a very educated guess. _Cavanaugh!_**

_****_

**Immediately, Zorro pulled himself up and leaped over the rail of the deck.In only a few seconds he was behind the struggling pair and this time he did not hesitate to grab the Englishman, jerking him away from the woman and throwing him to the ground.Cavanaugh’s eyes grew wide with fear and he pulled a knife from his belt.His sword was at his side, but Zorro chose not to draw it, feeling it an unfair advantage, since it was obvious that Cavanaugh was drunk.**

**“You dishonorable dog, you will regret not taking heed of the warnings the last time you tried to accost this lady,” Zorro growled.Remotely, he wondered where the other watch was and glanced around.It would be hard enough to hide what he was doing with Cavanaugh having seen him, but if there were other witnesses, that would be devastating. _But there is nothing to be done about it now,_ Zorro thought.The Englishman slashed at him and Zorro jumped back.Leaping toward Cavanaugh, who was staggering from the missed attempt to gut him, Zorro hit the mate with his fist and then hit him again.Cavanaugh staggered even more, but did not fall.Zorro wondered at the mate’s ability to still be standing.The masked man parried each erratic blow with almost nonchalant ease, further enraging his opponent.**

**“I will spit you and then you’ll be hung from the top main gallant yard, whoever you are,” Cavanaugh spat out, slashing again.**

**Zorro laughed.“You could not spit the pig in its pen, even if it was held down.”Reaching in underneath his flailing arm, the black clad avenger knocked the knife away from Cavanaugh.With an oath, the first mate leaped at him and bore Zorro to the deck.They grappled, occasionally throwing punches, but finally the _Californiano_ was able to draw one leg underneath his opponent and kick him away.Immediately, Zorro jumped up and leapt for the first mate, who was groping for his fallen knife.Again they grappled, this time Zorro held tightly to the man’s arms, keeping Cavanaugh’s fists from connecting with his body.**

**Then the Englishman broke away and, turning, ran blindly across the darkened deck.Zorro rushed after him, knowing the railing loomed ahead, but he was not fast enough.Cavanaugh looked back to see where he was and ran into the railing, plunging over the side and into the black waters below.Zorro was instantly at the rail, but could see no evidence of the first mate.**

**“No!Oh, no!” Victoria breathed, leaning over the rail at Zorro’s side.**

**“He is gone and there is nothing that can be done to help him now,” he said.Then a soft moaning nearby made them both jump.In the shadows near the aft, or rear of the poop deck lay a figure, slowly stirring.“The other watch.I was wondering where he could be….”**

**“By George, that was a tankard from Hell,” the figure muttered, slowly sitting up, and rubbing his head.Zorro surmised that Cavanaugh and the other watch had been drinking on duty and that the first mate had knocked out his companion when he saw Victoria come on deck.**

**Zorro realized there was no time to rush to the port side of the ship before being seen, and he wasn’t sure that it would be a good idea to let Victoria have to explain what happened to Cavanaugh.“Get on my back and put your arms around my neck,” he whispered.“Quickly, and don’t ask questions.”**

**She did and Zorro climbed over the railing.With fingers used to the exercise, he speedily made his way down to the ledge of Victoria’s cabin.Thankfully the window was open and they were soon inside, where she slid from his back and straightened her clothing.Victoria then walked quickly to the small bed where her daughter was still sound asleep, totally oblivious to all that was happening around her.**

**With a sigh of deepest relief, she sat down on a chair and faced him.“Sir, I don’t know if you realize this or not, but you saved me from a most compromising situation.As I usually do, I woke and took a walk on the deck.I was wondering why there was no one else around when Mr. Cavanaugh came up behind me.It was apparent right away that he had been drinking, but I kept thinking that the other watch would put a stop to his boorish actions.However, it seems that the other watch was drunk, too.”She stopped and peered at him a bit more closely.It was virtually impossible to see her dark clad knight.During their flight from the poop deck, she had felt the solid strength of his muscles underneath the dark silk fabric of his clothing.Victoria had felt no fear as they hung over the dark and deadly waves.Indeed, she had felt a certain exhilaration.There was no light in her room other than tiny dancing glimmers reflected from the ocean against the glass of the gallery window.“Who are you?”**

**“I am called by many names,” Zorro said noncommittally.Then he smiled.“But friend is sufficient.”It felt good to have been able to help someone else.In so doing, Zorro felt he had taken a step in helping himself, even while still confined on board the ship.**

**“No, not for what you have done for me,” she said.“Where did you come from?”**

**Zorro laughed softly.“Mrs.Meachem, that is hardly a fair question.On a ship this size, there are few secrets and I would prefer to keep mine.In return, I will not ask you why you went up to the poop deck this time of night for a stroll.You left yourself very vulnerable.”**

**“It is close to my cabin, in case Martha Ann awakens, I like the feel of the wind rushing in my face from there, and the smell from the livestock below is not quite so bad as it is on the quarterdeck.And I could not sleep,” she explained, then she, too, laughed.“Then you will not tell me your name?It is only ‘a friend’ who has saved not only my honor, but also my reputation and, possibly my life?” she asked.**

**Zorro shrugged.“Yes.Now my immediate problem is to leave your room before the captain is awakened.I will have to go now.You stay here.Please, do not follow me.”**

****

**“As much as I want to ask you more and take the time to properly thank you, I will honor your request,” she said, her voice filled with deepest gratitude.“Thank you, my friend.”**

****

**“You are very welcome,” he whispered as he opened her cabin door and slipped out.Zorro hoped that the watch would be too embarrassed by his own state of drunkenness to immediately report Mr. Cavanaugh’s disappearance.Slowly he crept along the narrow corridor and to the doorway that led to the quarterdeck.Glancing around, he saw no one and quietly stepped down the stairs to the great cabins below.There he heard the sonorous snores of most of the ship’s officers.He made it to Mr. Bowman’s cabin and slipped inside without incident, where he quickly removed the costume, stored it and slid into his hammock.Diego had almost fallen asleep when a cry of “Man Overboard” rang throughout the ship.**

**Feigning fatigue, Diego went out to the quarterdeck with the other officers and sailors to find out what happened.Mr. Cavanaugh’s disappearance was declared an accident at sea, his name besmirched by the fact that he had been drinking on watch, thus contributing to his own demise.Hardly anyone seriously mourned his passing, even though the captain had a short memorial service after breakfast the next day.**

**===========================**

**Diego was looking forward to the ship’s arrival at Singapore.The captain had said nothing to the _Californianos_ , but then the captain never said more to them than was absolutely necessary.Diego just had to be patient.He had spent some of his free time in the evenings playing a guitar loaned to him by Tom Markley, assistant purser.Sometimes he would play English songs that he had learned during the voyage, but at times Diego would play songs from his homeland.Occasionally a few of the _Californianos_ would join in, but most of the time they would simply listen.While they made him feel a bit melancholy, Diego found the ditties helped him focus on what would be waiting for him when he returned home.He longed to tell the others of their good fortune, but he felt that they would know soon enough.**

**A few days before their scheduled arrival into Singapore, the _China Star_ was met by another cargo ship early one evening, one that, although built on the same order as an East Indiamen, was smaller, and constructed mainly of bamboo.It had only two sails, but seemed very efficient for its size.After displaying flags that were a code of some sort, the smaller ship was allowed to come close enough for the two vessel’s captains to shout to each other.**

**“Do you have cargo for China?” Beatty shouted.**

**“Yes, we have cargo.You have pay?” the captain of the smaller vessel cried out.Diego noted that he was obviously Asian, but what nationality, he was not able to determine in the evening dimness.Beatty had several sailors load chests onto rowboat and then he and Mr. Bowman and Mr. Sharpe rowed over to the other ship where they negotiated for some time before coming back.The _China Star’s_ chests were gone, replaced by other chests, these a bit larger.Another boat followed, it too, loaded with chests.**

**Upon the captain’s return, orders were barked out.Bowman and Diego supervised the loading of the chests into the former first mate’s cabin and then Beatty himself put a large padlock on the door, locking it with a loud click that seemed to warn anyone with any kind of curiosity to stay away.**

**Their boat was stored back on its perch on top of the spare spars, or masts, and the _China Star_ was ordered north, back on course to Singapore.When Diego asked about the new cargo later, in the privacy of their own cabin, Bowman simply answered, “Opium, Diego.Those twenty chests contain opium.”**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Twenty-four](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/bookI_twentyfour.htm)**  
---  
**[Prologue](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/bookI_prologue.htm)**  
**[Pacific Odyssey Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/odysseyintro.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	26. Pacific Odyssey

Pacific Odyssey

**_Pacific Odyssey:_**

**_Book I_**  
  
---  
  
**Chapter Twenty-four**

**Zorro Plots Revenge** ****

**When the _China Star_ finally sailed into the harbor, Diego was amazed at the huge trading community that had built up there.There were numerous warehouses and business offices.Bowman commented that when he had been in Singapore just under two years ago, it had only been a stopping off point to get fresh water and food.Just recently the British East India Company had decided to establish a trade community to make it easier to conduct business in Asia.Diego was astonished at the rapid growth that had occurred in such a short time.**

**There were many strange little flat-bottomed vessels with large lateen, or somewhat rectangular sails and what appeared to be living quarters built into the aft section of the ships. “Those are called junks, Diego.Most of the people who live here are either Malay or Chinese,” Bowman explained patiently.**

**“There are children on these junks,” said Diego, his eyes trying to take in everything at once.“And that boy has a barrel tied onto his back.”**

**Bowman laughed.“Whole families live on these ships.The junks are their homes.And the barrels protect the children from drowning.If the child falls overboard, family members can just pull him back aboard and no harm done.”**

**After the _China Star_ anchored, many of the sailors went ashore, reveling in their short-term freedom.The captain left with them, and Diego fervently hoped that it was to arrange passage back to California. **

**“We will only be here for a day and a half and most of the time we will be on board.We have to unload some of the cargo to make room for the goods that we will purchase in China.We also have to restock supplies.That was a long trip here, with few food stops, and we need to stock fresh fruit and other provisions,” Bowman told him.**

**Diego nodded his agreement.Even the beer had been sour and the taste of beef was just a memory, covered in salt and infested with maggots.Only by fishing occasionally from the railing, did Diego feel that he had kept his stomach somewhat happy.**

**“Diego,” the cargo master said as they leaned on the rail gazing absently at the burgeoning little city.“When we were in San Diego harbor, seemingly so long ago, I heard a tale that at the time seemed too fantastic to believe.”He paused to see if Diego was paying attention to him.His assistant gazed at him with curiosity in his eyes.“It concerned a bandit from somewhere near Los Angeles that the _peons_ called El Zorro.He dressed in the darkest clothes, black, I was told, wore a mask to cover his features, and rode a magnificent black stallion.It was said that he rescued those in need and made sure that _peons_ and _hacendados_ were treated justly.Many people felt this man was their hero and could never be killed.”Bowman looked at Diego, who was paying very close attention now.“Have you heard of him?” **

**“Yes,” Diego told the old man evenly.“He has even saved me a time or two.”**

**“Well, it occurred to me that this man is playing a very dangerous game that could someday cause his death.”**

**Diego nodded.“Perhaps he believes in his cause so much that he is willing to risk death.”**

**“I wonder, though, what his death would mean to those close to him?”Bowman mused, staring at the waves lapping gently against the hull of the ship.He then walked slowly back to his cabin to work on the manifests.**

**Diego was left wondering whether Bowman was making small talk or if he had some idea of his nighttime clandestine activities.**

**==========================**

**As Bowman had surmised, they were kept busy during most of the day.Later when all was secure below decks, Diego and Bowman had a little free time to go onshore.**

**The street vendors were mostly Chinese, but like street vendors around the world, they shouted against each other in order to get buyers to pay attention to them.Several vendors’ children pointed blatantly at Diego, who felt like he was a display piece at a bullfight.Bowman explained that because he was considered somewhat tall even by European standards, he appeared gigantic to these children.Diego just shrugged.**

**But the assistant supercargo was insatiably curious about what was going on around him and Bowman spent most of his time explaining the customs of the people with whom they were trading. The old man couldn’t help but feel that his assistant was trying to assimilate as much as he could before being released from his indenture.The old man felt a jiggling of concern in the back of his mind.He sincerely wanted to believe the captain, when Beatty had told Bowman recently that he might send the _Californianos_ home from Singapore, but he also knew how unpredictable Beatty was.The old man hoped that Diego didn’t do something drastic if Beatty decided not to release them from their indenture.**

**Both men saw items that interested them.Bowman found a pair of soft, black leather gloves, and he asked Diego to try them on for him.They fit the _Californiano_ perfectly and felt better than any he had ever worn before.Bowman haggled with the merchant and paid the agreed upon price.At which time, he handed them to Diego.“I noticed the swordsman you bested had a pair of gloves similar to these.I presumed you might need some,” Bowman said.**

**“ _Gracias_ , my friend,” Diego said softly.“I wish I had something to give you.”**

**“Ah, Diego,” Bowman told him with fondness.“Never feel you need to give me anything material.Your companionship has been all that this old man could ever want and whatever happens in the future, I will treasure it.”**

**Later that evening, all hands returned to the ship.When the captain came on board, he glanced at Diego, but said nothing.**

**==============================**

**Diego was furious.Earlier in the day, the _China Star_ had set sail for Canton, with a hold full of sandalwood and opium-- and a compliment that included the eleven _Californianos_.It was all he could do to hide his emotions from the watchful eye of the captain.In fact, when it had been time to set sail, Diego had been more than willing to help loose the sails, even though it was another group’s turn.The activity helped to take his mind from his rage a bit.He went from yard to yard, working steadily with the others until all of the sails were loosed.When they had been set, he stayed behind the others for a while, watching the eastern skies, before slowly climbing down the ratlines.**

**Bowman called him into his cabin.When the _Californiano_ came in, the cargo master motioned to his assistant to close the cabin door and sit down.Diego looked blackly at him, but complied without comment.The cargo master then addressed him quietly in Spanish, which surprised Diego.“The captain mentioned to me the other day that he had been feeling a bit of conscience about the indentures of you _Californianos_ and might possibly send you home when we got to Singapore.Can I assume that the blackness of mood you are exhibiting might spring from hearing the same thing?” Bowman asked him gently.**

**Diego nodded.“I had hoped the captain would release us and I would be on my way home now,” he explained.“If he had released us from indenture himself, then you would not be hurt by my departure.Of course, there would be the fact that I would miss you terribly,” he added.**

**“And I, you, Diego,” the old man sighed.“I would have said something to you, but I know how mercurial our captain is, and I didn’t want you to get your hopes up too much.You know, I was a little surprised about his offer to send you all back in the first place.The indentures of the others are in the right; yours was the only questionable indentureship, you having been kidnapped and not being a prisoner at all.If the captain had done anything, I would have expected him to send just you back to California.”**

**All of Diego’s pent up emotions burst out in an expression of anguish and despair.“I am not part of this world.My world is California; the land, the sun, the horses and cattle, the people. You have been like a father to me and I am very grateful, but your world is not my world, and I will never be able to totally fit in.”He paused and took a deep breath.“And I do not believe that most of my countrymen would either.”**

**Bowman nodded his head sadly.“I know that, Diego, and you know that I will do everything in my power to help you get home.There is not much I can do for your fellow countrymen, but just the other day I offered to pay your indenture off.I was told I didn’t have enough.”He sighed, hurting for his assistant.“I’m so sorry, my son.” _Oh, Diego!How I wish now that I had done more to encourage you to jump ship when we were in the Sandwich Islands,_ Bowman thought in anguish, _Then you would be home now._**

**The chance that Bowman had taken was not lost on Diego.Now the captain might have reason to distrust the cargo master, knowing they were close friends.He said as much to his mentor.**

**Bowman just waved his hand in dismissal of the thought.“I am too old to be hurt by a captain’s distrust.In fact, very little can hurt me anymore,” he replied.“Now shall we get to work on the latest cargo manifests, before Captain Beatty asks what we have been doing with our time.”Neither one of them mentioned the incident again.There was no need to.**

**=======================**

**Zorro once again paid a visit to the captain, this time only an hour or so before dawn, because he had figured that Capt. Beatty would have probably tried to stay up in wait for him.He figured right.With a pistol held laxly in his hand, he found Beatty sitting up in his bed, asleep, still in his uniform.Zorro again relieved him of his weapon with the point of his sword.**

**This time he woke Beatty up with a scratch on his cheek.The man almost hit the beam above his head; he jumped up so fast.Zorro had his sword held just under the Englishman’s chin, and the captain was transfixed with terror at the sight of the cold, angry eyes that bored into his own.“You disappoint me, John Beatty,” Zorro said in a voice as cold as ice.“I should split you open right now, but that would be too quick and I have a better way to exact vengeance.I will hurt you, John Beatty, as you have hurt the _Californianos_.Not with a physical punishment, but in other ways,” the avenger promised.“Look over your shoulder constantly, Captain.Look above you, look below you, my punishment may be waiting for you.The flames of my anger will be awaiting you,” he hissed.“I will not return to visit you again.You had your chance, and you chose not to take it.”**

**“But I tried,” the captain cried.“It cost too much.I had to pay for my cargo,” he added, his voice rising in his fear.“I wanted to send them home, especially the one who had been kidnapped, I really did.Please don’t hurt me.”**

**“Shut up,” Zorro pressed the sword a little closer to Beatty’s jugular vein.The man shut up.“The time for excuses is past.”The outlaw made a slight cut on the other cheek.“Remember that you had a chance.”And with that, Zorro dashed out the window and to his own cabin.Amazingly, the avenger had reached his cabin by the time the captain found his voice.Slipping into the pitch-black room he quickly changed out of the costume.Just as the volume of the captain’s voice reached a level high enough to wake the supercargo, Diego had thrown on his other clothes and feigning sleepiness, asked Bowman what, by all the Saints, was going on.**

**Bowman went out onto the quarterdeck and found Capt. Beatty berating the watchman.Diego came out a moment later, after he had finished hiding the costume in his sea chest.Bowman commented, in astonishment, on the two cuts the captain had on his cheeks.By this time the other officers and some of the sailors had come up to the quarterdeck to investigate the commotion, too.**

**Diego was amused at the description attributed to him.Captain Beatty described a demon-like avenger who had been threatening him for some time.The avenger ended up being taller, bigger and more powerful than Diego would ever come close to being.The captain ended his tirade by describing how he had fought it off, but had received the two cuts for his efforts. It had then flown out the window on big black wings.If not for the cuts, everybody would have thought the captain had been pilfering rum from the cuddy saloon.As it was, many of the men still thought the captain was becoming unhinged.Beatty ordered three more sailors to stand watch for what little was left of the night.**

**Patiently, Diego waited for two days to implement the next phase of his plan.When the captain saw that he really wasn’t going to be visited again, he relaxed his guard somewhat.In the quiet hours after midnight, Zorro climbed out of the gallery window and carefully made his way along the tiny ledge to the cabin where the opium was stored.Cavanaugh’s room did not have a gallery window, but it did have a shuttered port, larger than a regular porthole, but small enough to make him work for his access.**

**Patiently, carefully, Zorro pried with his fingers and a knife at the edge of the square wooden port cover, all the while conscious of the roll and movement of the huge ship.The port opened outwardly, but obviously, he thought in amusement, it wasn’t intended to be opened from the outside.Finally, the little door swung out and down and Zorro held it carefully to keep it from banging against the hull. _Now the tricky part,_ he thought, mentally measuring the dimensions of the oversized porthole against those of his shoulders.It would be tight, but it was possible.Feet first, he slid in and with his arms over his head, Zorro squeezed into the cabin.Darkness prevailed, but he could not chance lighting a candle.Slowly his eyes adjusted to the tiny bit of light that the open port allowed and he looked over the chests. **

**With satisfaction, Zorro noted that the individual chests had no locks.Apparently Beatty figured that the locked cabin in proximity of the officers’ quarters was deterrent enough against theft.With a smile, the dark avenger remembered that the captain was in this room at least twice a day; usually just taking enough time to make sure that nothing had been disturbed. _Well, nothing will be, at least on the outside,_ Zorro thought grimly.His only concern would be replacement.What could he use to replace the contents of the chests as he tossed the opium overboard?Then the masked man smiled broadly.He remembered loading two chests filled with cannon shot in this cabin after the death of the first mate.Quickly, he checked and found them still in the corner where they had been stored.Each was twice the size of a packet of opium, but many times the weight.He would use that in the chests nearer the door and simply empty the ones further away.**

**In another twenty-four hours the moon would be full and then he would have a short period of time in which to work in the dark room.Hopefully, if he worked quickly, it would only take one night to mete out his vengeance.Grinning in anticipation, Zorro squeezed his way back out of the port and quietly closed the cover.Spray covered him as the ship wallowed forward through the seas, but he soon made it back to his own cabin and the hammock that awaited him.He fell asleep quickly.**

**==========================**

**Beatty unwrapped the package in the chest in front of him and gazed at the yellow-brown cake of opium that lay in his hands.With the poppy leaf and cotton cloth wrappings hanging down it looked almost like a flower, a moon flower.He could almost imagine it glowing. _My freedom!My passage out of this endless life at sea!I can live like a duke, a prince,_ he thought.Small bits flaked off and fell to the ground.**

**“It will damage the merchandise if you continue to unwrap and fondle the opium, Captain,” Mr. Hackley said, somewhat deferentially.**

**Beatty started.“Um, yes, I was just checking it.For some reason, I have had strange feelings that something might happen to it,” he murmured.**

**“What could happen?” Hackley asked, then quickly added, “Begging the Captain’s pardon, but you have the only key to this room.”**

**“Yes, that is true.And it is always on me,” Beatty answered.“Yes, you are right.I am being overcautious.”**

**“Sir,” a voice behind him said.“Mr. Bowman asked me to bring this to you.”**

**Beatty looked up and saw the tall Spaniard in the doorway.That damnable aristocrat. _Soon I will have wealth that you have only dreamed of, my fine shanghaied prince._ “Very well, sailor.”Beatty glanced at the private manifest for the chests of opium.“Tell Mr. Bowman that I appreciate his promptness.”The assistant supercargo bowed slightly and left.**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Twenty-five](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/bookI_twentyfive.htm)**  
---  
**[Prologue](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/bookI_prologue.htm)**  
**[Pacific Odyssey Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/odysseyintro.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	27. New Page 1

New Page 1

**Pacific Odyssey:**

**Book I**  
  
---  
  
**Chapter Twenty-five**

****

**Vengeance**

**The next night, Zorro waited until just before the moon had risen and then slipped silently out of the window and to the other cabin.As the ship bucked in slightly heavier seas, he slid in through the gun port.The moon began to rise over the horizon as he opened the chest nearest the window.It was filled with egg shaped packets, similar to the one he had seen the captain examining earlier.** **Curious about this product that seemed to be the source of so much greed and misery, Zorro opened one of the packets and perused the opium in the light of the moon.He held it close to his face, sniffed it and then touched the soap-like cake with his finger.A little of it stuck to his glove and he licked it off.Then Zorro shook his head at the bitterness of the substance. _By the Saints, this is terrible!_ he thought, but he soon experienced the almost pleasant cessation of the pain that he had felt from the ankle he had twisted the day before.**

****

**He understood why some called this God’s Own Medicine.It was tempting, but he resisted and began unwrapping and then dropping the opium out of the gun port.Occasionally, Zorro listened for any splashing or indication that he had been heard, but the sound of the ship plowing through the waves hid any noise he was making, and he heard nothing from outside the cabin or above him.Zorro continued working steadily, even after the moon ceased shining directly into the cabin.As he worked on the chests near the door, he began replacing packets with cannonballs wrapped loosely in the leaves and cotton cloth.That made the work slower and more difficult, but sometime not too long before daybreak, the job was finished.Zorro removed the mask for a moment, and rubbing his eyes and face, tried for some measure of wakefulness before he squeezed back out of the gun port.**

**His body felt numb from fatigue, his fingers slipped several times and it took him twice as long to reach his cabin as it had in the past.His eyes burned and he sneezed softly.As he used the knife to help him along his way, he licked his lips, swallowed and then realized what he had done.Opium residue!Finally, he slipped in the window, removed the costume, stowing it away, and used a rag to wipe his face, but when it came time to climb into his hammock, Diego was simply too tired and he lay on the floor next to his sea chest.His last thought as sleep overtook him was the fine joke it would be when Beatty or his buyers undid the wrappings and found cannonballs….**

**=======================**

**With Cavanaugh dead, Victoria felt safer on deck at night, even though her experience had frightened her out of her nightly walks for almost two weeks.Tonight, though, she was so restless that she had to go out.Checking Martha Ann, the woman threw a wrap around her shoulders and ventured out of her cabin.She climbed to the poop deck and then to the very rear of the ship.The poultry rustled softly in their coop and the breeze gently pulled at her hair.She walked back and forth for a few minutes, waving quickly to the watch, one of the older sailors, to reassure him as she stood at the port railing.A movement below her caught her eye and she watched.A small, dark package fell out of a window and into the sea, then another, and another.It was a steady stream and she wondered what it could be. _Who has a cabin down there?_ she thought. She looked up to see the position of the watch and saw that he was climbing up to the poop deck. **

****

_**Duggan,**_ **she thought in relief and then wondered whether she should let him know about the mysterious packages.She glanced down again and felt the need to keep her discovery to herself.Turning, she walked to meet the old sailor.**

**“Evenin’ mum, ain’t seen much of you lately,” Duggan said amiably.**

**“No, I’ve been sleeping better and haven’t felt the need to walk the decks as much,” she said.“And besides, that was a bit scary, Mr. Cavanaugh disappearing like that.”**

**“Aye, mum, that it would be.But he kind of brought it on hisself, he did, drinkin’ on watch,” he said.**

**Victoria shuddered.“Maybe, but to drown . . . that seems a terrible way to die.”**

**“Never tried it, mum, but been told that it’s really an easy way to go, if it’s your time.”The old sailor chuckled.“Better than gettin sick or fallin’ to the deck or the like.”He paused and then continued.“Or just plain getting old, like me.”**

**“Mr. Duggan, you are not old,” she replied with a chuckle.On a sudden whim, she leaned over and kissed him on one grizzled cheek.**

**“Now, missee, don’t go startin’ that.I be definitely too old for that!”He, too, chuckled and then, bidding her good-bye, sauntered back down to the quarterdeck.Victoria wandered back to the portside of the poop deck and surreptitiously looked down at the waves.More packets fell out of the port and she suddenly remembered what was down there.It was the cabin in which Captain Beatty had stored that shipment of opium. _Someone was throwing out the captain’s opium!But who?_ she wondered.**

**Trying to stay nonchalant about it, Victoria leaned on the rail and watched the light of the moon in front of her dancing on the waves, all the while keeping an eye on the activity below.Finally, she decided that there was no way she could figure out who was in there unless she went below.But how could she explain her presence one deck below her own cabin if someone saw her?And what would the culprit do if he caught her spying on him anyway?This was one mystery that she would not be able to solve tonight, she thought after a while, and she began to turn away.Then she saw a different movement.It was a figure, all wrapped in dark, sliding with great effort out of the gun port.**

_**My dark-clad friend!**_ **She continued to watch, glancing in Francis Duggan’s direction every so often.The costumed man continued slowly along a tiny ledge toward the gallery, carefully maintaining his balance.Her heart stopped a few times when it seemed that he was going to fall, but he used his knife to keep a sure hold on the ship.Finally, the dark-clad man got to the gallery windows and slipped through an open one.**

**Victoria made her way toward her own cabin.She had left Martha Ann too long alone.All the way, though, she pondered.Whose cabin was that?Who could that man be?He had saved her, he was obviously the captain’s mysterious visitor, the avenger, and now he was destroying the shipment of opium. _Not only who, but why?_ She thought of who had rooms in the great cabin on the port side.Mr. Hackley did and Mr. Bowman did.Somehow, Victoria couldn’t see either one of them as a dark costumed avenger risking his life clambering on the outside of a ship in the middle of the night.She thought that Mr. Sharpe did, too, but she couldn’t be sure.**

**This was a mystery to be sure and Victoria felt that if she kept her eyes open she might soon figure it out, if for no other reason then to thank the man who had saved her from dishonor and possibly death.**

**=====================**

**The next morning, Bowman stared at his assistant, fast asleep under his hammock.When he tried to awaken him, he found his friend so groggy and listless, he feared that he may have caught a fever, but Diego didn’t seem feverish. The supercargo wondered if the young man had possibly had some rum to drink the night before, and then remembered that his assistant didn’t care for the taste of rum.Bowman was curious, because Diego looked for all the world like someone with a mild hangover.**

****

**Diego peered at Bowman as though through the wrong end of a telescope.His mind tried to come up with something plausible, but it was so hard to think.Thinking was like walking through a mudslide. _So tired._ Rubbing his burning eyes, he finally mumbled,“Something I ate,” and lay back down.Bowman went to the purser and received an appropriate antidote for Diego’s ‘food poisoning’.The horrendous taste of the antidote chased the fuzziness from the _Californiano’s_ mind much faster than the antidote itself did.By midmorning, his head had cleared and he felt somewhat normal again, but with a new and fearful respect for the stuff he was trying to destroy.He also realized that he could not work the sails, help Mr. Bowman and play avenger all night without some repercussions.Looking outside at the soft puffy clouds, he was very glad that there wasn’t any weather that would take him aloft.And very glad that he had finished his mission the night before.**

****

**His run in with the opium also made him think of his actions and motivations.Everything he had done recently was directly related to his bitterness, disappointment and homesickness.Never before in the guise of Zorro had he taken upon himself such a quest for vengeance and it slightly disturbed him.What was he going to accomplish with this mission of his?He would most assuredly hurt the captain.He would put a slight dent into the opium trade, but Diego realized that had been a rationalization on his part to cover his real motive, that of vengeance.He had already begun this action, but what would be the end result of it?Now that the shipment was destroyed, the captain might be forced to let some of the crew go and make short runs in the orient to recoup his losses.If that were the case, Diego supposed that the indentured sailors would be the first to go.That meant there would be the possibility that their new ships might take them back east.He could only hope for the best, because he couldn’t totally regret his actions that much.**

**The two men worked on manifests most of the afternoon.As they did, they bantered.“Our next port o’call will be Canton.About two weeks time, I believe.”**

**“I have been told that it is a huge city, comparable to Madrid,” Diego replied.**

**“Yes, very comparable.In fact bigger, I would venture to say.And it is filled with warehouses and merchants offices of several European countries,” Bowman continued.**

**“Do you think there would be Spanish offices?” Diego inquired softly.**

**“Might be, even though I’ve never heard of any,” Bowman said.**

**If there was a Spanish business consulate, then there was a great chance that he could get away from the ship and plead his and the others’ cases with his countrymen, especially if Mr. Bowman was willing to speak for him or help him to that end.Then he and the other eleven men would be on their way home.Home…What a wonderful sound that one word had in his mind.It was almost an obsessive thing, working into every corner of his consciousness.**

**As though reading his mind, Bowman said, “Diego, I think that it might be possible for you to look for a Spanish consulate.And if there is one, I will help you to plead your case.I can make no guarantees, but I will do my best.”**

**“That could be dangerous for you,” Diego protested.**

**“Again, my boy, there is not much that frightens me at this stage in my life,” Bowman said.He motioned for Diego to come closer.When the young man had done so, Bowman said softly, so softly that it was almost a whisper, “Diego, I want you to make me a promise.”**

**Diego looked at his mentor in curiosity before he nodded. “I will do all in my power to keep a promise to you, Mister Bowman.”**

**“I want you to promise me that no matter what happens between now and the time we dock in Canton, you will go to someone who can help you get back home.You will not hold back this time!If you have to, you will jump ship.”Bowman’s gaze seemed to bore into Diego’s eyes.“Promise me, my friend.”**

**Diego saw the intensity in his mentor’s eyes, but still he hesitated.He didn’t want anything to happen to his mentor and friend and he said as much.**

**“Diego, listen to me.I am old.There is nothing they can do to me.I have too many years of good service for them to put me in a brig or to do anything drastic to me.At worst they’ll ship me out and send me back home to England.”Bowman paused and leaned back in his chair.“And that doesn’t sound like anything too bad to me.”He smiled and then leaned forward again.“Promise me, Diego.I know you are a man of honor.If you promise, then I will be satisfied.”**

**Diego finally nodded.“I promise, Mr. Bowman.”**

**“Good.Now I feel much better.If we can arrange for the others, that is to the better, but at least I know that you will get home.”Bowman sighed and continued working on the manifest before him.Diego felt a bit of trepidation at the supercargo’s request.**

**===================**

**All day, Victoria wondered about the mysterious man in black.How could she discreetly find out who was in that cabin right below the captain’s.She went down to the great cabin area, Martha Ann in tow, to see Mr. Sharpe.“What do you have for a headache,” she asked.She noted that his cabin was not below the captain’s, nor did it have a gallery window.In fact it was next to the cabin with the opium.She noted that Mr. Hackler’s was on the other side and by her best guess, it, too wouldn’t have a gallery window.**

**Then she remembered the day she had helped care for the Spaniard, Diego de la Vega.Martha Ann had almost run to the end of the corridor, but had stopped at the supercargo’s cabin to check out the new sailor.Victoria remembered that there had been gallery windows in Mr. Bowman’s cabin.But Bowman?No, of course not.Then it hit her.It had to the young Spaniard.He was the mysterious friend.And everything fit.She seemed to remember now that the young man slept in his mentor’s cabin.He was the one who protected her on the Sandwich Islands.But why the opium?**

**For whatever reason, Victoria realized that she would never divulge his secret.But on a ship like this, how long could he keep this dangerous secret?**

**=====================**

**That night, the ship weighed anchor just outside a port at the tip of Indochina.Again, a smaller vessel sailed alongside, and Captain Beatty and Mr. Hackley haggled with the owners for over an hour.When all was said and done, twenty more chests of opium were brought on board in exchange for two full bags of gold.Although the talk around the crews’ mess was that part of the gold might be for their salaries, no one really complained too much.The return in China for that much opium would be more that ten times what the captain had paid for it.The chests were carefully stacked on top of the ones already in the cabin.Beatty then locked the cabin door and went to bed.**

**Diego mentally groaned.While he had questioned his own motives, when it came right down to it, he felt compelled to destroy the foul cargo and he knew that when the time was right, he would do so.From what Mr. Bowman had said, he would have more than a week to act.**

**============================**

****

**Three days later, Bowman was slower getting up than he usually was.“Just tired,” was his mumbled response.**

****

**Diego insisted that his friend see Mr. Sharpe, the purser, who also was serving as the ship’s doctor.He was worried about Bowman, who really didn’t look well to him.Not only did he look as tired as he claimed to be, but he seemed pale and acted as though he was in pain.The purser checked the cargo master over and suggested that he take something that would help him rest.**

**“No, I will be fine.Keep that foul tasting stuff of yours for those who are really sick, Richard,” Bowman said to the purser.**

**“No, Mister Bowman.If Mister Sharpe thinks this will help you, then you must take it.Whatever needs to be done today, I can handle it,” Diego admonished his mentor.Sharpe just gazed at the older man sternly.**

**“Good heavens, you two act as though I am about to fall over and die right now.I’m fine.I just need an hour more rest and I’ll be all right.”**

**“Perhaps it is the thought that I have not been taught well enough to take over your duties for a day, Mister Bowman,” Diego said pointedly, hoping his friend would take the bait.**

**“Of course I have taught you well, Diego.You could do this job blindfol….” he began his retort and then realized what his assistant was up to.He gazed at both of the men and realized that the odds were too overwhelming for him.“All right, I will take the medicine.If it makes me sick and I leave my breakfast all over the cabin floor, it will serve you right, Diego.”**

**After accompanying the old man back to their cabin, Diego watched while Bowman took the medicine and only left his side after he had fallen asleep. Diego then went to see Sharpe again and was very blunt in his query.“Can you tell me what is wrong with the supercargo?”**

**The purser sighed.“This isn’t the kind of life that a man his age should be living,” the man explained. “I think his heart is weakening.The heartbeat seemed to be erratic.”**

**Diego paled.“And the medicine you gave him?” he asked.**

**“Exactly what I said it was,” Sharpe said.“Something to help him sleep.I think that sleep is the best thing for him right now.Do what you can for him, but try not to act out of the ordinary.As you know, George Bowman is a proud man.”Sharpe paused.“Just to help you feel a bit better, Mr. Bowman has had problems similar to this before, but has recovered.He just needs to rest and take it easy,” the purser said seriously and then paused for a moment.“Diego, the supercargo really likes you.I think you remind him of his dead son, and you are the closest thing to a family he has had in years.He might listen to you as long as you don’t overdo it with concern.”**

****

**Diego spent most of the day keeping an eye on his friend, when he wasn’t writing letters for others or running errands for the ship’s officers.Making sure Bowman received and ate his meals and stayed close to his bed, Diego decided that it would be a good idea to take care of the opium tonight.He would try to get the job done and get back to his cabin a little sooner, just in case his mentor needed him. He had also heard one of the sailors say that the signs pointed to a big blow the next morning and Diego wanted to be near the sick man when that happened.**

**As Diego made his plans, there was a slight niggling of anxiety in the back of his mind, but he finally attributed it to concern for his friend.**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Twenty-six](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/bookI_twentysix.htm)**  
---  
**[Prologue](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/bookI_prologue.htm)**  
**[Pacific Odyssey Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/odysseyintro.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	28. Pacific Odyssey

Pacific Odyssey

**Pacific Odyssey:**

**Book I**  
  
---  
  
**Chapter Twenty-six** ****

**Man Overboard**

**Capt. Beatty was uneasy.The avenger hadn’t visited him for well over a week, exactly as the dark figure had promised, but the vengeance had not yet been meted out either, or so he thought.Since the last visit, the Englishman had been desperately trying to figure out to what the dark-cloaked angel, or demon had been referring.What could possibly hurt him more than a quick death?He pondered that question carefully as he had every day since that last visit.This time the only thing he could think of that might be worse than death would be poverty.**

**For some years he had been taking the excess profits of his voyages and hiding them in a chest. _My work, my sweat has given me what is in this chest.And now the opium will finish filling that chest.Years I have given to the company, now it is giving something back to me.No one will be able to take this away from me.No one!_ he thought.As a child, he had been poor and had vowed that he would never be poor when he was an adult.The fruits of his own enterprise from the last fifteen years would be enough to keep him living very well in England.This last transaction with the opium would give him enough to live like a duke.**

**Then that spawn of his nightmares began tormenting him.The Spaniards had cursed him; that was the only explanation.Only in his dreams had he seen avenging angels and demons before.**

**Beatty was still puzzled, and lay quietly in his bed pondering, when he suddenly thought of the only thing that might bring him poverty at this time, and that was a loss of cargo.Bolting upright in his bed, he almost screamed in fury.That was what that Hell-spawned demon was talking about.And it had been twelve days since his last visit, well over half of the way toward Canton.Plenty of time to destroy a cargo, a cargo more precious than gold.**

**Beatty pulled out the key from around his neck and examined it. _I have the key.How could the avenger get into the cabin?But then how could he get into my cabin and torment me?_ Throwing on his trousers almost as he jumped out of bed, he also grabbed his shirt as he rushed to the door.Then he raced out of his cabin and down the stairs to the cabin where the opium was stored.Everything seemed to be as it should be, but that didn’t mean that it was.Anxiously, the captain called to the sailor on watch, and then to the helmsman, and with them backing him up, Beatty unlocked the door to the cabin.Sending the sailor in to check on damage, Beatty waited anxiously.“Do you see anyone?”**

**“No, Captain, but it’s completely dark in here.Like the very depths of Hell.”**

**“Check the chests and see if the opium is still there,” he called out.The sailor began to examine the chests and then saw the open gun port.Rushing toward it, he saw what appeared to be a huge black bat gliding in through Mr. Bowman’s gallery window.**

**Zorro had almost finished emptying the last of the chests when he heard noises outside the cabin door.Rushing to the gun port, he squeezed through the small opening just as the door opened.The ship was bucking in the heavy seas and it was difficult to keep his balance, but he made it to his cabin and was slipping in just as someone’s head popped out of the small portal.**

**“In Mr. Bowman’s cabin.It went into Mr. Bowman’s cabin,” the sailor called out.**

**Cursing softly under his breath, all Zorro could think of was to get his sword and to keep Mr. Bowman from coming under suspicion.There was no time to change out of the costume and pretend that the avenger had come and gone.The saber was buckled on in an instant, but even in that instant he heard steps coming toward the cabin.Zorro rushed toward the window.**

**“What . . .what is going on?” Bowman asked groggily.**

**“Just stay put and pretend that I broke into your room,” Zorro said tersely, a mirthless grin on his face.Going back out of the window, Zorro climbed up to the captain’s cabin.No alarm!Perhaps now he could change, claim to have chased the avenger and let everything die down.**

**As he reached to remove the cape, the door flew open and Beatty rushed into the room.Even in the dimness of the room, the captain saw him immediately and drew his sword from its scabbard on the wall.“You damned fiend!Now I’ll kill you!I will spit you and then throw you overboard!”**

**Beatty lunged.Zorro easily parried the blow.The captain’s companions followed the sound of his voice and soon stood looking through the cabin doorway in shock.**

**“The devil himself!” the sailor cried, pointing.The helmsman drew in his breath in a hiss of surprise.Beatty cursed again.“I’ll kill you for ruining my cargo, you fiend from the depths of hell,” he threatened.“You will pay dearly.”Zorro just laughed.There was no need for words; everything had been said and done. _All for forty chests of opium,_ he thought.But he still had hope.With only three witnesses, he might still be able to get away and change.Maybe….**

**The helmsman tried to sneak behind Zorro with a belaying pin, but the outlaw pivoted around with a speed that astonished the British seamen, and slashed his opponent’s hand causing him to drop his weapon.**

**Beatty screamed, “This one is mine.I will split him open like a fish.”The helmsman backed away into the corridor.**

**Zorro had to concede that Captain Beatty was pretty good with a blade, but he tended to be as erratic in his swordplay as he was in his personality.He advanced several times on the outlaw, but Zorro always was able to very easily defend against him.This enraged the captain.At one point when they were close together with swords locked, Beatty asked, “What is your name, you fiend?”**

**“If you had been in California long enough, you might have heard of me.I am Zorro,” he answered softly so that the captain was the only one who heard his answer.“And you might have heard that I work for justice.It is justice that I take away your precious cargo, after you took away the freedom of twelve men and cruelly caused the death of one of them.It is also justice that I destroy that which destroys men.”Zorro pushed the captain away from him and continued to advance on Beatty.The captain kept screaming that no one was to touch the outlaw until he had dispatched him.Morbidly, Zorro thought that was the only thing keeping him alive right now.He now saw the glint of a pistol in the helmsman’s hand and heard the sound of footsteps in the corridor beyond.**

**With the darkness of the night, he had to keep a very close eye on the captain to be able to anticipate his erratic movements.In his anger he was dangerous.Beatty lunged and Zorro slashed a large hole on the right breast of his shirt.This infuriated the Englishman who came after him again.Zorro slashed a hole on the other side of the shirt.If he was going to get away and get out of the costume, he would have to end this conflict now.When Beatty saw the masked man glance away, the captain lunged at the avenger and died with the Zorro’s blade between his ribs.**

**Zorro immediately dashed toward the window, shoving his blade into its scabbard as he did.His grip was sure and soon he was on the poop deck.If he could get to a cabin on the starboard side, perhaps there would be hope.But hope was quickly dashed.Men were pouring onto the quarterdeck, shouting and pointing in the distant lightning flashes of the rapidly approaching storm.**

**The _Californianos_ were flabbergasted.“It is El Zorro,” Roberto said in an awed whisper.Bowman came out of his cabin and paled when he saw Zorro on the poop deck with nowhere to go.“Diego,” he whispered inaudibly.In his fear, he experienced a clutch of pain in his chest.He felt Victoria Meachem’s presence at his side and glanced at her.Her face was filled with fear as well.**

**“Roberto,” he called out to the _Californiano_.The man came over to him, reluctantly, as though he could not tear his eyes away from the legendary outlaw.“We need to be ready to help Zorro and we need to do it soon.I’m afraid the odds are greatly against him.”**

**Even as great a swordsman as the stories made him out to be, Roberto had to agree that this fight was overwhelming even for El Zorro.And there was no great black horse to ride off on, either.“What do you want me to do, Mr. Bowman?”The supercargo pointed toward the fore end of the quarterdeck and the two men rushed forward.Victoria was right behind them.Soon they were unlashing the smaller of two boats that was tied atop the extra spars.It was heavy and Roberto called to Immanuel and Escobar to help.**

**Zorro made a leaping run and caught the aft ratlines, scrambling quickly to the first yard of the mizzenmast.Then he swung to the mainsail yard on a loose rope.He perched himself near the mainmast and addressed the crew.“In his cabin lies a man who was so consumed with greed that he forgot the rights of others.Whoever becomes your captain next, will hopefully remember that there is a moral justice before anything else is considered.” _Why am I doing this?There is no escape this time, no honorable end.Only death.Why don’t I just give up and at least someone will send word home to Father,_ Zorro thought.But he could not bring himself to do such a thing.There was life and he would fight as long as there was life.That _was_ the honorable thing to do.**

**Stephen Hackley roared up at him, trying to make himself heard above the wind, which was beginning to howl violently through the lines and in the sails.There was distant thunder in the sky.“You scum, I am the next captain, and we will either pluck you off the yard or shoot you down from it!And then we will find out just who you really are!” the quartermaster stormed.**

**He sent a couple of sailors to get pistols.Then he sent several others up the ratlines to get Zorro.They were very careful as they climbed; not only had the winds picked up considerably, and the ship was beginning to wallow heavily, but the sailors also had a very healthy respect for what the outlaw’s sword could do.Word had circulated quickly that the captain was dead and the helmsman wounded.**

**Zorro climbed up to the next yard.By now the sails were bellied out dangerously, caught in the wind that had to have climbed twenty knots in just the past few minutes.He drew a knife from his sash.He felt the wind jerking his cape capriciously, and he had to hang on to the ropes tightly to keep his balance.The lightning was getting quite close and as it flashed near the ship, the men gasped in astonishment.Zorro had the appearance of a great bird of prey, with his cape flowing behind him.As the braver men approached him, he gave them warning.“Gentlemen, if you attack me, I will have to defend myself.My fight is not with you; it was with the captain.I have no desire to kill you, but I am not going to let you lay your hands on me.”The men hesitated a moment, but at the screaming orders of the new captain, one began climbing again.As he approached, Zorro had no choice but to kick him away and the man fell screaming to the deck.The others decided it was safer to go back down the ratlines and let the pistol balls do their work for them.**

**Then, above the noise of the approaching storm and the crowd below he heard a voice, a voice that sounded familiar to him.He looked down and barely saw Mr. Bowman and several of his countrymen in the darkness.Victoria Meachem was with them.They had one of the small boats, and were getting ready to tip it over the rail.Bowman was shouting at him in Spanish.**

**“Jump, Zorro, you have to jump overboard!”By now there were several sailors coming from the captain’s quarters with pistols.One fired his weapon and the ball crashed into the mast just above Zorro’s head, another shot zinged just below his feet.**

**Roberto was now screaming with Bowman.“You have to jump, _Señor_ Zorro!Then find what is in the water.Jump, _Señor_ Zorro, you have no choice but to jump!!”Another ball whizzed by his ear.Roberto pushed the object over the rail.Zorro realized that Roberto was right; he didn’t have any choice at all. **

**But when he looked at the roiling waters barely visible below him, he wondered if that was a choice.Then he saw several sailors with pistols, all of them aimed at him, he realized that a miniscule chance was better than the non-existent chance he had if he stayed on board.Even in the encroaching storm and heaving seas, he ran nimbly across the yard to the yardarm, and amidst the ear-numbing, crashing thunder and eye-searing lightning, leaped into the churning waves.**

**As he hit the black waters feet first and felt the cold ocean envelope him, Zorro wondered how he was going to find the boat in the dark.Thrashing clumsily in the violent waves, he tried to make his way to where he thought an object thrown from the side of the ship might be.In the rough water, Zorro was tiring very quickly, and he wasn’t an expert swimmer to begin with.The cape was waterlogged and beginning to drag him down, but he couldn’t use his hands to untie it.It became a battle just to keep his head above water.**

**Suddenly something banged against his chest, causing him to cry out in pain.It felt like the smaller of the two boats that were kept secure on the quarterdeck.It was upside down, but he could not turn it over; the seas were too rough.Zorro knew that he could not cling to the outside hull for long.There must be some way he could use this boat. _Rope!Had to be rope inside._ Taking a quick breath, the avenger ducked under and into the relative calm and protection of the small craft.Dangling from one of the seats above him, Zorro saw a heavy rope.He grabbed onto it and found one end to be securely fastened to the bottom, now ceiling of the boat. **

**Using one hand, he took off the mask and bandanna and stuffed them inside his shirt.The weight of the cape continued to pull at him, trying to drag him under the hungry waves.Diego jerked at the water-tightened cords until the cape finally came off, then he felt for a place to stow it.He paused. _Why?_ he thought. _Is there a purpose?_ It might come in handy to wrap around him when the storm passed.Diego quicklystuffed it into the small gunwale at the bow, formed by the bow seat. **

**The waves became giant fingers, grabbing at him, trying to pull him into their dark home. His hands slipped on the seat and he almost lost his grip.A huge swell crashed against the aft of the boat and slammed it sideways, throwing him against one side.Fear welled in his chest and he scrambled for a better grip on the slippery wood.The waves were relentless and he felt himself being jerked and pulled, battered and pummeled.The ocean became a giant rack, a device of cruelest torture.His fear became panic. _Santa Maria!_ he prayed.The surging ocean continued beating against him and the roaring thunder reached his ears even through his upside-down refuge.Despite his best efforts, he swallowed some seawater.Finally, he realized that he had to confront the fear and shove it aside. _Calmar tú mismo,_ he told himself taking a deep breath during a minute lull in the crashing waves. _Calm yourself._ His fingers curled around the edge of the wooden seat and he gripped it tightly, feeling the anger of the next wave as it was thwarted in its purpose to carry him away from his place of comparative safety.**

**As the boat swept downward into a trough between the swells, Diego pulled his upper body between the seat and the bottom of the boat and drew the end of the rope around his chest.He tied it to the seat, making it as snug as he could with the continuous beating of the waves against the tiny craft.Finally, he could relax a little, although his grip on the seat remained almost rock-hard.Most of the time his head remained out of the water and protected inside the overturned boat, but at times he was tossed first on top of the gigantic waves and then slammed into the troughs below them.**

**And the storm seemed to be intensifying.The roaring sound of thunder assaulted his ears and competed with the crashing of the waves.The booming, crashing, and pummeling were incessant.In the stygian darkness of the stormy night Diego lost all sense of direction, all sense of time.His body was being crushed by the clashing rocks of Symplagades; left behind by Argonauts who taunted his ineffectualness and helplessness.Diego felt beaten in a gauntlet conjured up by Satan himself.**

**At first his legs felt broken, they were so painful, then they became numb.As hard as he tried to avoid it, and despite the protection of the boat, Diego swallowed seawater as the waves found their way into his little refuge and splashed him in the face.Occasionally his stomach rebelled and he brought it back up, but at the height of the storm it seemed to him that for every breath that he took, he swallowed a gallon of brine.At times he was slammed against the top . . . _the bottom?_. . . of the boat and his head throbbed in cadence with the beating of his heart.**

**After what seemed to him to be an eternity of hell-inspired torment, he felt the storm calm gradually, but by this time total exhaustion had set in.Occasionally when a swell hit the little vessel, he swallowed more seawater, but by now he was powerless to prevent it from happening. _It doesn’t hurt_ , Diego thought distantly. _It doesn’t hurt to die this way…._ Before the next wave rolled under the gunwales, he managed to cough up some water.**

**Diego’s biggest regret was that he had to leave George Bowman so suddenly, especially when his mentor had been ill.He had heard, even above the raging of the storm, the anguish in Bowman’s voice when the older man had ordered him to leap into the ocean.Diego deeply regretted that.At least, he thought gratefully, George Bowman would make sure his father got word of his death….** ****

**End of Book One.**  
  
---  
  
[](mailto:bookscape@bellsouth.net)  
  
---  
  
**[Prologue](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/bookI_prologue.htm)**  
---  
**[Pacific Odyssey Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/odysseyintro.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	29. Pacific Odyssey

Pacific Odyssey

**[2](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/book2_two.htm)**

| 

**[3](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/book2_three.htm)**

| 

**[4](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/book2_four.htm)**

| 

**[5](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/book2_five.htm)**

| 

**[6](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/book2_six.htm)**

| 

**[7](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/book2_seven.htm)**

| 

**[8](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/book2_eight.htm)**

| 

**[9](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/book2_nine.htm)**

| 

**[10](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/book2_ten.htm)**

| 

**[11](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/book2_eleven.htm)**

| 

**[12](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/book2_twelve.htm)**

| 

**[13](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/book2_thirteen.htm)**

| 

**[14](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/book2_fourteen.htm)**

| 

**[15](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/book2_fifteen.htm)**

| 

**[16](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/book2_sixteen.htm)**

| 

**[17](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/book2_seventeen.htm)**

| 

**[18](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/book2_eighteen.htm)**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Pacific Odyssey:**

**Book II**  
  
---  
  
**Diego's efforts to return home are thwarted and he is forced to flee into the Chinese countryside, a dangerous place where Europeans are not permitted.**  
---  
  
****

**Chapter One**

**Transitions**

**Flashes of lightning illuminated Diego when he leaped from the mainmast yardarm into the turbulent water.As Bowman watched the _Californiano’s_ flight, he couldn’t help but think of a hawk soaring to freedom, but what a price that freedom exacted!He only hoped that Diego’s freedom wasn’t death in the ocean.He tried desperately to see if his assistant had found the boat that he, Roberto and the others had managed to throw overboard, but it was too dark to tell. _Oh, Diego, now I have lost two sons,_ he thought in great anguish.Tears slid down his cheeks and mixed with the rain that was now pouring down.The new captain was screaming at the crew to furl the sails.Those had been neglected during the fight and some of the panels were already beginning to rip apart in the strong and capricious winds.He saw several men lose their grips and fall to their deaths as they tried to gather up the flapping sails.Finally as the top of the main mast began to crack, Hackley ordered the sails cut from all the yards.**

**The storm continued to gather strength and Bowman slowly turned toward his cabin.There was nothing else he could do except pray.He stumbled and almost fell.Pain clutched at his chest and the supercargo stood quietly for a moment, waiting for it to ease.Roberto grabbed Bowman’s arm, steadying him.The Californiano's face was filled with concern and when the supercargo finally nodded and trudged to his cabin, he** ** followed him.**

**Roberto wondered where Don Diego was, because the assistant had been like a shadow to the old man the entire day.He asked as much of the supercargo.**

**“I saw him swept overboard just a little while ago, heaven help him, but now we must pray for Zorro.Perhaps he will have a chance to make it through this.”Bowman didn’t know why he kept up this pretense about Diego’s dual identity, but he did anyway.Waves crashed against the hull and water swept through the gallery window. The ship heeled to one side and Bowman almost fell on the wet floor.“Close the window, please,” he said to the young _Californiano_ as he clutched onto the side of his bed.The ship finally righted itself and he lay down; he was so exhausted and cold, and his heart seemed to alternately race and then slow down to almost nothing.And the pain had increased to incredible proportions.He struggled to relax, to find a comfortable position, even to breathe.**

**“Roberto, I will take care of Mr. Bowman,” Victoria said from the doorway. She had followed the two men below, concerned for Bowman and knowing that it would be safer here.“I think that all hands are needed with the ship,” she added.Martha Ann clung tightly to her damp skirts.Roberto nodded and left, his countenance sad, his longing to stay intense.**

**“Let me give you some of your medicine.It will help ease the pain,” she said.She had talked with Diego earlier in the day and knew of the supercargo’s condition.The exertion of hauling the small boat overboard could not have helped Bowman any, either.**

**“No, it will only make me sleep and, right now, sleep would be death,” Bowman answered.**

**“Don’t be silly, you just need some rest, Mr. Bowman,” Victoria argued, but she believed that he was probably right.She felt his forehead and found it to be clammy and cold.Finding a dry blanket, she wrapped it around him.**

****

**“I would prefer to spend my last few minutes talking with you, remembering pleasant things, rather than sleeping.I will have an eternity to sleep.”**

**“Only until the pain gets too great,” she acquiesced, nodding.**

**“Only then,” he said.They were quiet for a few minutes.**

**The ship’s movements were violent, the hull creaking ominously, the thunder brutally loud.Waves splashed against the gallery window, making it shudder.Martha Ann slipped on the damp floor and clung more tightly to her mother’s skirts, whimpering.“God will watch over us, my darling,” Victoria soothed, pulling her close.**

**“Stay close to me, Victoria,” Bowman said.“It is further away from the window and it will comfort me.If the storm breaks the gallery, I want you two to go to Mr. Hackley’s cabin.No windows.Safer,”**

****

**“What do you want to remember, Mr. Bowman?” Victoria finally asked, during a lull in the horrific sounds of the storm.They almost had to shout to be heard.“Or would you rather not talk right now?”**

**“I would very much like to talk,” he said, and proceeded to tell her about his wife and son and his time with them when he wasn’t at sea.**

**“So you have been at sea for many years?” she asked.**

**“Yes, almost forty.Most of it’s been rewarding, although sometimes it’s been almost more than I can bear.Especially when my dear Lillian died,” he said.Something crashed above them, and the ship shuddered.“She died while I was at sea.”He paused.“Wished I could have been with her.”**

****

**“Mama, are we going to die?” Martha Ann asked, her voice filled with fear.**

****

**Before Victoria could answer, Bowman reassured her. “No, my child.This is a sturdy ship. We can lose our masts, but still she should stay afloat.”In the dimness, he saw Victoria looking gratefully at him.He paused while he caught his breath.His chest throbbed incessantly now, steady, but not so much that he couldn’t still talk away his last minutes.The lightning lit the room momentarily and he saw Diego’s sea chest where it had slid across the room.“Victoria, there is something in Diego’s sea chest that I know he would want you and your little one to have.In fact, anything that is left in there I want you to have.”He paused to catch his breath.“He told me a few weeks ago that if anything happened to him, he wanted me to have what little he had accumulated during the voyage.So I leave them to you.I want you to have my chest as well.I have no family.”Victoria nodded, tears forming in her eyes.She blinked several times to control them.Now was not the time to break down and weep.**

**“And there is something else,” he began then paused.It was getting harder and harder to talk.The pains shot down his arms and back up again.**

****

**“What?” Victoria prompted.**

**“I will not be able to write to Diego’s father and let him know what happened,” Bowman said softly.Victoria had to lean over to hear him, even though the storm seemed to be abating.The ship was still wallowing heavily, but at least not so bad that they had to hang on to fixtures for dear life.“His name is Alejandro de la Vega.He has a large ranch . . . outside of Los Angeles.Please write to him . . . if you hear nothing about Diego when we reach Canton.Please.”**

**“Do you think there is any chance that Diego will live through this?” she asked.**

****

**“There is always a chance,” he said.“Diego is . . . a survivor.”He paused.“He has to be.Lived this long.”**

**“Why did Diego dress the way he did, destroy the opium and frighten the captain?” Victoria asked.She felt that Bowman knew the answers and while she realized that it was painful for him to talk, she could not help her curiosity.**

**“Diego hid . . . that secret . . . even before,” he explained.“He was . . . is El Zorro, the fox.”Bowman took a shuddering breath and Victoria knew that he would die soon.Remotely she noticed that the thunder and lightning were muted.The storm was passing.**

**“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have asked.You rest.Let me give you some of the medicine,” she said.**

**“No . . . no.Let me finish,” he whispered.“Ask Roberto who . . . Zorro is….Diego wanted to . . . frighten Beatty to let him . . . and the others go back home.Opium?He detested the . . . very idea of . . . forcing it on Chinese….His personal crusade.”**

****

**The room was quiet for a moment, except for the supercargo’s harsh breathing and his occasional moans of pain.Suddenly he rose up, cried out several names and then lay back down.**

**Victoria placed her hand near his face and felt for breath, but found none.Neither did she feel a heart beat.Gently, she pulled the blanket up over the supercargo’s body and sat down at his desk, taking Martha Ann into her arms, holding her close.Now she let the tears flow and she continued to hold her child close to her breast, rocking slightly in the rigid chair. _So much pain; so much sorrow.Will it ever end?_ she asked herself.**

**“Is Mr. Bowman dead, Mama?” her little girl asked.**

****

**“Yes, darling, he has gone with the angels like your father did,” she answered.**

**“Did Diego go to the angels, too?” Martha Ann questioned.“He was nice to me. He sang a song to me once.”**

**Victoria paused.“No, dear.I don’t think he did.”And she prayed that she was right.**

**Victoria lit the lantern and looked into the chest.It was almost empty, containing only another set of clothing and a few trinkets that sat on the bottom.She reached in and picked up one of the items.When she unwrapped it, she found an exquisitely stunning shell.It nestled beautifully in the palm of her hand, the fluted edges curling around the outside of her hand.**

****

**“Oh, Momma, it’s so pretty,” Martha Ann said, her eyes wide in wonder.**

**“Yes, it is.It is Diego’s,” Victoria murmured.**

**“Can I have it?”**

**“You may take care of it until we find Diego,” Victoria explained, handing the shell to her daughter.She remembered now, that was the shell the natives on the Sandwich Isles had given him.**

**“Do you think we’ll find him?” Martha Ann asked, gazing raptly at the pearly inside of the shell.**

**“I will certainly try my best,” Victoria said.**

**Roberto slipped into the room.“Mrs. Meachem, how is the supercargo?”**

**“He died almost an hour ago, Roberto.I suppose he will need to be buried at sea today,” she replied.Roberto nodded and crossed himself.“I need for you to do me a favor, though.”**

****

**“What is that, ma’am?” Roberto asked.**

**“Find out how many of your fellow _Californianos_ want to return home,” she said. **

**“But why?”**

**“Because when we get to Canton I am going to pay off the indenture of any of you who want to return home,” she said.**

**“What?Pay off…” Roberto stammered.“Do you mean that, _señora?”_**

**“Yes, I do.And there is something else you can do,” she said with a slight smile.**

**“Anything!” Roberto exclaimed.**

**“When we were getting the boat for the man in the black costume, you called him something . . . El Zorro.Was that it?” she asked.**

**“Yes, El Zorro, a friend of the people.The Virgin must have sent him to help us.”He paused, turning to look out of the dark gallery window.“I only hope that the Blessed Virgin was out there to help him in this storm.”**

**“I am sure she was, Roberto,” Victoria said, hoping that he was right.She looked down at her daughter whose attention was still on Diego’s shell.“Later, when you are free, I want you to tell me about this man,” she told him.“Mr. Bowman told me that you knew about him.”**

**“Of course, Mrs. Meachem,” the young man said.“I can tell you anything you want to know about El Zorro.”**

****

**===============================** ****

**In the near blackness of late evening, Alejandro gazed uneasily at the approaching storm.Flashes of lightning illuminated bulging thunderheads that billowed and plumed with ominous speed.Most of the time storms, even a storm such as this one, didn’t bother him.In fact, at times, Alejandro liked to watch this manifestation of the incredible majesty of nature, and gaze awestruck at the crackling power of the lightning bolts.**

**He remembered the time Zorro had saved one of the de la Vega servants from the _magistrado_ Galindo’s wrath, delivering the young man to the front gate of the _hacienda_ , then riding off just as a storm, such as this one approached.Just before the black-clad rider crested the nearby hill, a bolt of lightning shot from one cloud and crossed the sky to another, illuminating the man and horse.Alejandro had stood transfixed on the walkway above the patio, gripping the balustrade, unable to move even to greet the returned servant.The lightning had created a silver glow over Zorro that seemed almost ethereal.**

**At the time, Alejandro didn’t know that this man was his own son; he only knew that the man in black was someone incredibly powerful and totally dedicated, a strategist as brilliant as the lightning that stood as Zorro’s backdrop.Alejandro remembered his part in the affair of the vigilants, just a scant couple of weeks prior to this ‘vision’ and was ashamed of his role in it.To have even considered Zorro a traitor seemed ludicrous now.**

**And now he was substituting for Zorro, for his son.Where was Diego?Would he be in China by now?Was he still alive?Alejandro watched the storm approach and shuddered, feeling the fingers of dread creep up and down his spine.Again, as he had done so many times before, he silently asked the Holy Virgin to watch over and protect his son.And his dearly departed wife, an angel indeed.He asked her to help, too.**

**The storm reached the _casa grande_ and released the rain that had formed in the bellies of the clouds.Alejandro felt the blowing rain hit him in the face and he shivered.**

**==========================**

**Diego didn’t remember seeing the sun coming up, but he woke to semi-consciousness, seeing the light of day reflected in the water.He felt very fortunate that he had tied himself so securely to the boat, or he would have long since been dead in the depths of the sea.But the water seemed higher somehow.It was hitting his chest, sometimes lapping at his chin.Then it dawned on him, the boat was sitting lower in the water.It was becoming waterlogged. _I need to turn the boat over now.Somehow, I have to.Can’t stay here._ Slowly, with fingers that seemed made of wood, he undid the rope, clinging to the seat with one hand.He coughed and spat up more brine.Then he took as deep a breath as he could and slipped from under the boat.He blinked in the sudden, bright sunlight that hit him squarely in the eyes as he came up on the outside.Everything was a blur, but he didn’t take the time to wipe his eyes.He either had to turn the boat or get on top of it. _Think!_ But he couldn’t think.His brain felt as numb as his fingers. **

**Diego reached for the keel of the boat and was finally able to grip it by putting one foot into the oarlock.As he tried to push his body on top, the boat flipped, turning almost majestically over on him.Letting go, Diego floundered and then caught hold of the dangling rope. Then he grabbed the edge of the boat, wondering what to do next. _How do I get in now?_ he thought languidly.He tried to pull himself over the edge, but the boat rocked dangerously, threatening to overturn again. _The stern?_ Carefully, hand over hand, holding on with fingers that seemed as inflexible as sticks, Diego made his way to the stern of the small craft.Then, before his minute amount of energy was gone, he pulled himself up out of the water and slid partway into the boat.His legs were still dangling and the boat was rocking in a motion that made his stomach churn and his head ache.Diego grabbed the ‘life-saving’ seat, the one he had tied himself to, and pulled himself all the way in.For several minutes he lay quietly in the bottom of the vessel, exhausted, water sloshing around his body and into his face. _Need to bail it out.With what?_ He smiled mentally.At least his legs still worked, even though he couldn’t feel them.More water hit him in the face, causing him to choke.His throat burned, his head pounded, his eyes were blurred and painful from the salt water.Diego wiped his eyes, but it didn’t help.Coughing some more, Diego was finally able to clear a bit more water out of his chest.The waves were gentle now, rocking the boat like a cradle, but still causing the water to splash in his face.Slowly, he moved his body until his head lay up on the bow of the little craft. **

**Diego felt cold, an interminable, biting cold, as though he was covered in a blanket of ice.He remembered how only the day before-- _Was it a day or was it a month ago_ he asked himself—he remembered how very warm it was, how most of the sailors had worked shirtless. Torpidly, he wondered how a place that was so warm could have water that was so cold.He reached toward the gunwale and found his cape, pulling it over his body as best as he could.It was wet, but it kept a bit of the breeze off of him.Thankfully, the intense shivering that had racked him the night before had stopped some time ago.Looking about him, he saw only ocean, and deep blue sky.There were no clouds to break the two shades of blue. _Will I die out here?_ _After last night, will I die on a calm ocean?_ Mercifully, before he could become even slightly concerned about that problem, Diego lost consciousness again.The sun continued to rise over the still form bobbing with the gentle waves.**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Two](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/book2_two.htm)**  
---  
**[Pacific Odyssey Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/odysseyintro.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	30. Pacific Odyssey

Pacific Odyssey

**Pacific Odyssey:**

**Book II- China**  
  
---  
  
**Chapter Two**

**Rescue**

_**Air!Have to get air.Why can’t I get air?**_ **Diego thought as he struggled against the thick morass of his unconsciousness.The sun was well above the horizon now, but it didn’t seem to help him feel any warmer.Weakly he coughed and spat out enough seawater to draw in small breaths.He realized that he had slid down to the bottom of the boat.Then he noticed that the boat had more water at the bottom than when he had righted it. Diego tried to splash some of it out, but his numb and stiff hands mocked his desires.It was just too much effort. _So tired.So abominably tired.Madre de Dios just let me die.Oh, Father, Zorro wasn’t able to save the day this time,_ he thought languidly.Diego’s thoughts turned to the rolling hills and azure blue skies of his homeland.He felt Tornado beneath him, the powerful muscles surging, propelling him forward, the wind whistling beneath his hat, stinging his eyes.He felt the laughter of the warm wind caressing his body; he saw the dust puffing under the stallion’s hooves.**

**Suddenly a bump brought him out of his reverie, as though the boat had hit something, and Diego heard voices, saying things that he wasn’t able to understand.He vaguely felt something nudge him; a pole or stick, he couldn’t tell.He pawed for it weakly with one hand, but couldn’t get a grip on it.The effort was too much and he let his hand fall back into the water.His awareness went beyond the here and now, beyond his beloved homeland, sinking into the depths of the cold, dark sea….**

****

**========================== __**

**Wang Leiching watched the wind billow his lateen sails as his ship headed slowly for Canton from the island harbor in which he had taken refuge during the previous night’s storm. _If I were a writer of poems, I would create one that described this beauty after such a storm as we had last night,_ he thought.His wife’s shouting brought him out of his reverie and he turned to see what she wanted.**

**“Husband, there is something in the water,” Cho Xian informed him. He looked in the direction she was pointing and, as his junk approached the object, he realized with astonishment that it was a small boat.And inside there was a man.A foreigner. The craft was half filled with water.How in the world anyone could have survived out in a storm like the one that had swept through in the night, he couldn’t guess.The man’s ancestors must have been working very hard to keep him alive. _Is he even alive?_ Leiching thought.When the little boat bumped against the side of the junk, the man stirred a little.He was alive, but he had the look of near-death about him.Leiching turned and quickly pulled the docking hook from where it was tied to the wall of the cabin.**

**Xian also noticed that the man was a foreigner, a very tall one at that.“Leave him,” she said caustically.“I do not want a foreigner on our ship.They are uncouth, barbarous and cruel.Let him drown.”Her husband was trying to get the stranger to grab onto the docking hook, but even though the foreign devil tried to, he was simply too weak.To her exasperation, Leiching dropped the pole and climbed down the side of the junk and into the battered little craft.Carefully, trying to keep the foundering boat steady, Leiching bent down and pulled the foreigner out of the water.With a sigh, Xian stayed close to the railing, knowing that her husband would need help hauling one so big up on deck.With a rope that was attached to the little boat, Leiching reached up and tied the craft to their own junk, keeping it from drifting away.** ****

**“Summon Eldest Son and Second Son.I have need of them,” Leiching called up to his wife.**

**With another sigh, Xian did as she was told.The two boys were soon at her side.“Get a rope,” she ordered.Second Son quickly complied and Leiching tied it around the man’s chest.As the boys began pulling the foreigner’s unconscious body on board the junk, Leiching scrambled up and helped them.Soon the limp form was on the deck and Xian checked to see if he was breathing.He wasn’t.“Ah, husband, the foreigner has died.Toss it back into the ocean.”She peered at the half submerged boat bumping alongside.“But you might get something from the little boat.”**

**Without saying anything, Leiching jerked the man up by his arms and threw him onto the rail. The force on the foreigner’s diaphragm caused much of the water in his lungs to be expelled.Leiching gently lowered the European to the deck as the man started coughing weakly and then with more force.A series of racking coughs finished the job that Leiching had started and the European sat wheezing hoarsely, trying to get air into his oxygen deprived lungs.Finally, opening eyes that were sore from hours of salt water, the stranger tried to push himself up from the deck, and with Leiching’s help, was finally able to sit up against the rail.Resigned to her fate, Xian hobbled down into the little kitchen and prepared some tea.**

**Leiching thought it curious that the man was dressed all in black. He had never heard of a foreigner who did so, even to having a long black cape. _This is a strange one, probably with an equally strange tale to tell._ The man was looking wearily at him, and trying to rub his eyes to clear them of saltwater residue.He tried to talk, but his throat was too sore, so he pointed to himself and managed to whisper ‘Diego.’Leiching pointed to himself and told the foreigner his own name.**

**Diego knew this man had saved his life. His sore stomach and ribs attested to the fact, along with his presence on board this ship.He was grateful, but wasn’t able to speak in order to tell the man, so he did the only other thing that he could think of that might let Wang Leiching know he was appreciative; he bowed his head to show his respect for his rescuer.Even that action was painful. Leiching bowed slightly to him in acknowledgment.A woman came from inside the ship with a cup of some kind of steaming drink, and held it to his lips.“ _Cha_ ,” she said simply.Diego didn’t know if she was telling him to drink it or if that was the name of the drink, but he really didn’t care.Even though he was out of the water, he was still cold and the steamy warmth of the drink felt good against his face.With gratitude, he drank it down and sighed as the gentle warmth slid down his throat.Diego inclined his head and whispered, “ _Gracias, señora_.”Leiching pointed to the woman and said, “Cho Xian.”He nodded his acknowledgement, and then tried to get up, but was not able to even get to his knees.Diego realized that he couldn’t even feel his legs, much less use them. **

**Leiching grasped one of his arms, while a teen-age boy grasped the other to help him up, but Diego’s legs were unable to support his weight and he collapsed back onto the deck.Two other boys were scrutinizing him, much like they might a strange specimen pulled from the sea. _Ai, but I suppose that I am_ , he thought.Diego could only look apologetically at them for the trouble he was causing.He felt so tired.Wearily he closed his eyes and leaned his head against the railing of the junk.Remotely, he was amazed at how something as innocuous as water could cause so much damage to his body.He let darkness cover his thoughts once more.**

**“Eldest Son, Second Son,” Leiching said to them.“Help me get this stranger into the sleeping room.He is alive, but barely.Xian, get quilts ready to cover him.He feels as cold as the northern winds.He will also need more warm tea to drink,” he ordered. This Diego would need to rest to regain his strength.Everyone scrambled to help the foreigner.Used to hauling great sharks on board, the three of them easily carried the man to their living quarters.**

**Xian shuffled ahead of them, holding the door covering aside.“This is, indeed, a very large fish you have landed, Husband,” she quipped, resigned to the fact that her husband was determined to save this foreigner.**

**“Yes, Xian, a fish with a great determination to live,” Leiching answered thoughtfully, wondering from what ship he had been washed.**

**They laid him on a pallet not far from the cooking area, but Xian had noticed while they were helping him that the man had begun to shiver as though he was freezing.She knew he had been in the water for some time, and even though the ocean temperatures were warm here, it was not as warm as the human body.Leiching was right, he was too cold and the foreigner was now shaking uncontrollably.He moaned softly, hoarsely, making sounds that told her that he was also in pain.She grabbed one of the quilts that her eldest daughter had gathered, and with the girl’s help, pulled off the water soaked boots, the black shirt, the sash around his waist, the scabbard and sword, and the leather gloves.Then she and Eldest Daughter wrapped him tightly.Motioning for another quilt, they wrapped him in that as well.For a while, he shook violently and they had to hold onto him to keep the quilts from falling off.Then the shaking began to subside.Confident that the foreigner would now live, Leiching handed the man’s black cape to his wife and went to take care of his shipboard duties with his sons, leaving the foreigner in Xian’s care.**

**She sent her eldest daughter to the brazier to make more tea.“Get a bucket,” she told Second Daughter.“He will probably need it.After all the seawater he had undoubtedly swallowed, when the tea hits his stomach this time, it will most likely protest.”**

**Xian noticed something that had fallen out of the man’s shirt.She held it up.It was a mask. _What, by our ancestors, have we rescued?_ she thought in horror, staring at the sodden piece of black cloth in her hand.She shoved it inside her outer dress until she could talk to her husband.Right now the foreign devil was half-dead and posed no immediate danger to her family.**

**Eldest Daughter brought the stranger some more tea.Xian lifted his head, and as he came back to partial consciousness, she held the cup to his lips.They had wrapped him well but he pulled his arms out from under his covers and reached for the warm drink.“ _Cha_?” he asked hoarsely.She nodded, and he took it from her with only slightly trembling hands.He drank it dry and then his eyes widened in shock.Xian grabbed the bucket and held it close to the foreigner.He heaved until his stomach was relieved of all he had swallowed during the night.Trembling again, he lay back down and closed his eyes.Soon Xian noticed that he was breathing deeply, evenly, with only a slight rattle in his chest.Satisfied, she handed the bucket to her daughter to clean out. **

**“When you are done, you will need to make more tea.I will fix dinner.Soon he will be hungry and it will take much to fill that large body of his,” she said, sighing, thinking again of the mask safely tucked away. _Maybe we won’t have to feed this one, especially when I show this to Leiching,_ she thought.For now he was no threat, but Xian tucked a small knife in her waistband just to make sure.**

**A short time later, Diego woke up again, feeling somewhat better.He remembered the recent past and gazed about him gratefully.The horrible nausea had disappeared, his head had stopped pounding, and even though he was left feeling bruised and battered, with aching muscles and stiff joints, he definitely felt better.He felt well enough to realize just how fortunate he had been.By rights he should be dead.A young woman approached him with another cup of tea, bringing him out of his reverie.Her smile was warm and friendly, and he felt increasingly grateful for this family seemingly sent from heaven.She helped him sit up again and held the cup for him.Xian gazed at him from the other side of the room.He bowed his head slightly toward her in acknowledgement and she soon turned away.**

**Looking at the cup in the girl’s hand, Diego hesitated, not wanting to repeat his past performance.She spoke to him, but at his puzzled look of incomprehension, she pantomimed that it would probably be all right to drink it now.He sipped from the offered cup, savoring the warmth of the steam against his face and the soothing heat as the drink traveled down his throat and spread through his middle.There was no protest from his stomach and he smiled at the girl to show his gratitude.Suddenly, Diego felt very tired again and only wanted to sleep.Bowing his head to the girl to thank her for her help, he lay back down.The warmth of the quilts lulled him quickly to sleep.**

**Xian hobbled back over to the sleeping man and gazed at him. “Eldest Daughter, take these clothes and wash them,” she said, pointing to the things they had removed from the foreigner. She herself got the stranger’s sword, with its scabbard, and took it into the next room, advising her two youngest children not to touch it.The youngest child, a little boy not more than six, sat near the sleeping man and just stared at him.It fascinated him to sit this close to a foreign devil, since he had never seen one before except from a great distance.His mother did not like them and said that they were all bad, but this one didn’t seem bad to him at all.He only seemed strange.Second Daughter helped her sister rinse the salt water out of the man’s black clothing, and they both speculated where the stranger could have come from.**

**“He is from a very far away land,” Youngest Son said, not taking his eyes off the foreigner.“Farther away than England.”**

**“Nothing is farther away than England.I say he is English,” Eldest Daughter said.“All we have seen recently are English ships.”** ****

**“He is Portuguese,” Second Daughter said, not wanting to agree with her older sibling.**

**“No, he is from somewhere else.Maybe not as far as England, but somewhere else,” Youngest Son said, with an air of finality.** ****

**“Where then?” Eldest Daughter asked, exasperated that everyone was disagreeing with her.** ****

**“I do not know, but he is,” Youngest Son declared.**

**“At least he is polite,” Eldest Daughter quipped, choosing not to argue with her brother any further.She turned back to washing the clothes out in the large bucket that had been filled with rainwater.“Stop staring at him and help me hang up his clothes,” she ordered her younger sister.**

**“Call for me if he awakens and tries to do anything to you,” Xian told the two girls.She left and sought out her husband.Shaking the mask in front of his face, she said angrily, “Look what you have brought on our ship, my husband.This man is a pirate or an outlaw.Why else have a mask?He was probably thrown overboard to die for piracy.You must talk to him when he wakes up.If he is a pirate, we must throw him overboard, too.You should have left him to the ocean in the first place instead of bringing him on board where he might harm one of us.”Her eyes snapped with resentment.Leiching was uneasy, but he pondered a moment before saying anything.** ****

**“But if that was so, why would they waste a good boat on him?”** ****

**“I don’t know, but I want you to talk to him when he awakens.I do not like the idea of a pirate on our boat,” she retorted.“If he even thinks about doing anything to our children, I will use this on him,” she added, holding out the small knife.**

**“I will talk to him when he awakens,” Leiching said.**

**“Good.”Xian returned to the family’s living quarters where she continued in the preparation of their midday meal.**

**======================**

**Diego slept most of the day, only awakening long enough to drink more tea and eat a bit of fish soup that Xian prepared to go with lunch.Most of his dreams were filled with relentless waves, beating against him, and thunder and lightning.Occasionally, he felt the warm sun caressing him, making him feel warm as he lay on the bottom of the little boat.In one dream he found himself near the mission, riding the hills, the scent of oranges overwhelming, but comforting.When that dream faded, he almost cried out, his longing was so great.**

**A short time before the evening meal, Diego awoke and looked into the face of a very young Chinese boy.Youngest Son had moved closer to the sleeping man until he was lying on the floor less than a foot from Diego’s face.This disconcerted the _caballero_ for a few seconds until he remembered where he was.He looked around and saw the two girls and their mother fixing food in a small cooking area just beyond the large area that he was in.He looked back at the little boy, and, smiling, pushed off some of his covers, since he was feeling much warmer.**

**“Hello,” he said and sat up, stretching stiff, protesting muscles.The feeling had returned to his fingers and a slight tingling in his feet told him that they were recovering as well.He felt the need to stand, stretch, and see just how much damage the storm had done to his body.When he sat up, though, he kept one of the quilts wrapped around him.He noticed that his shirt had been removed, and with a marriage-aged young woman in the room, he was feeling a touch of modesty.In amazement, Diego saw his clothing hanging on pegs on another wall of the room, drying, and realized that someone had washed them for him.**

**The girl brought him some more tea, which he took gratefully.“ _Gracias, señorita_ ,” he said softly.His throat felt better and not so abraded and sore as it had earlier.Again he drank the tea slowly, enjoying its comforting warmth, sighing as it settled in his abused stomach.The girl brought him a light blue colored shirt, one that appeared to have been modified for his larger frame.Quickly, Diego put it on.He wondered at the speed with which the seamstress had worked.But then he wondered how long he had been asleep.Looking outside the one window, he saw signs of sunset. _Ai, most of at least one day,_ he thought.**

**When Second Daughter reported that the foreigner was awake, Xian left the room and soon returned with her husband, Leiching.They sat down in front of him.With a frown, Xian noticed that Eldest Daughter had taken the liberty of enlarging one of her husband’s shirts for the pirate.She was going to have to talk to that girl about her impropriety.Why waste good thread when the man might be thrown overboard anyway?**

**“ _Yingyu_ ,” Leiching said to Diego.There was a frown on his face.**

**Alarmed, Diego wondered what he might have done to annoy them so.He shook his head.“I am sorry, I do not understand what you are saying,” he said in Spanish and then in English.**

**“ _Yingyu_ ,” Leiching repeated and then translated. “English, who are you?”He held out Diego’s mask.“What is this?Are you a pirate?”**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Three](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/book2_three.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/book2_one.htm)**  
**[Pacific Odyssey Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/odysseyintro.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	31. Pacific Odyssey

Pacific Odyssey

**Pacific Odyssey:**

**Book II: China**  
  
---  
  
**Chapter Three**

****

**Learning**

_**How in the world am I going to explain this?**_ **Diego thought desperately, and took a deep breath.Explaining in English, since they seemed to understand a little of that language, he said, “I had to disguise myself…on a ship… to destroy cargo that was bad for China,” Diego tried to explain simply.He sighed, that sounded so asinine.“I was caught and I had to jump overboard.Then you found me.”He paused and looked intently at Leiching and then at Xian.“I swear by the Holy Mother of God, I am not a pirate.”**

****

**Xian gazed at him, studying this Englishman, feeling something that disturbed her belief- and she rebelled against that.He was a foreign devil, one of those hated barbarians.Why would he want to do something good for China?His eyes held no deception in their depths, his demeanor, no haughtiness.But still, she had to think about the children.She looked at the mask in her hands.No one but a bandit would wear a disguise.**

**“I believe him,” Leiching said.**

**She turned toward her husband, her mouth set in stern disapproval.“I do not, but I will defer to your judgment.”She paused, drawing in breath through clenched teeth.“Remember, though, my husband, that if he harms the children, that it was your decision,” she said.**

**Leiching nodded.“I understand, but hear this, my wife . . . if I thought this man was a real pirate, he would have been over the railing already.”**

**Xian turned to Diego, “English, my husband feels you are telling the truth.I do not.You harm my children, and I will kill you myself,” she said to Diego in English, showing him her knife.**

**Xian thrust the mask back at Diego, who had been listening to the exchange, not understanding any of it, but knowing that they were arguing about him.As he took the black cloth, Diego nodded, feeling a partial relief.At least he was not going to be tossed back overboard just yet.If they understood little of the rest, they understood what he had said, and Leiching, at least, believed him when he denied being a pirate.Bowman had told him that pirates did operate in Asian waters, which was why the _China Star_ had cannons on each side of the ship.It seemed the Chinese liked pirates as little as did the British, and Xian was determined that he was a pirate.He hoped that he could somehow make the woman believe him. **

****

**“Wang Leiching, I thank you for helping me.For saving my life.”Diego stiffly rose to his knees and executed what he hoped was a good _kowtow_.When he finished, Xian's gaze was unreadable, but her eyes seemed a bit softer.Obviously, his _kowtow_ was acceptable.**

**Xian reached over and touched the shirt.“My daughter fixed this shirt for you,” she said, a slight frown on her face.**

**Diego smiled.“I thank you both for your . . . hospitality,” he told Xian, hoping that they understood him.Xian pointed to the older girl and he assumed she had been the seamstress.He thanked her personally and she beamed.Then the girl handed him a pair of pants that had similarly been altered.Xian snorted and Diego could only assume that the job had not been done with her permission.Again, the _Californiano_ thanked the woman and her daughter.With a bit of help from Leiching, Diego rose to his feet and walked behind a screen where he changed into the more comfortable pants.He was still stiff and sore, but the numbness was gone and he felt as though he might possibly survive. **

**While he was changing, Eldest Daughter went to the little stove and served up bowls of steaming rice with pieces of stir-fried fish and vegetables, and round rice balls rolled in sesame seeds.When Diego returned, Leiching was served first, then Diego, then Xian and the children.**

****

**Diego looked around the low table for a fork or spoon.All he saw were the two long ivory-colored sticks the younger daughter had handed him.Vaguely, he remembered the kidnapped Chinese prince owning a pair of sticks like these.Leiching was clearing his throat, and Diego looked up, embarrassed by his inattentiveness.At a little shrine or altar, the man bowed and said something.Diego waited quietly, his head bowed in respect, for the family to finish what seemed to him to be a pre-dinner prayer or ritual.While they were doing this, Diego silently said a fervent prayer of his own.**

****

**The older boy, who looked to be about sixteen, picked up a pair of the little sticks and showed Diego how he held them in his hand.Then the young man picked up his bowl, and holding it near his mouth, started eating the rice with them.It helped that the rice was somewhat sticky and clumped, but when Diego tried to hold the utensils the same way, his rice became very elusive and cascaded back into the bowl.Rubbing his still stiff fingers, he looked at his supper in consternation. The little boy said something, then gently took the sticks and placed Diego’s fingers around them the correct way.This time he was able to get his fingers and the sticks to work properly.“By the Saints,” Diego exclaimed softly.“I might yet be able to do this.”He smiled his thanks to the little boy.**

****

**The conversation ebbed and flowed around him like the water around the Chinese ship.It reminded Diego of times at home when family and friends were gathered together in a congenial atmosphere.He pictured a meal in the _sala_ with his father, Sergeant Garcia, Don Cornelio and Moneta.It was so vivid, even to the laughter and the clinking of the wine glasses as a toast was raised.Suddenly, the last of the rice stuck in his throat and he bowed to excuse himself, making his way to the deck.Looking to the east where he presumed California would lie, Diego remembered that when he had been at the university, he would occasionally feel pangs of homesickness, but never anything like the knife sharp longing for home that was filling him with anguish at this moment.**

****

**He felt a presence at his side.“You look to your home?” Leiching asked softly in English.“England is that way.”He pointed to the west.**

****

**Diego shook his head.“No, my home is that way,” he said pointing to the east. “California is my home.”Leiching looked puzzled.“California is in Spanish America,” he further explained.**

****

**“You are not English?” the fisherman asked.“You speak English.”**

****

**“I am a _Californiano_ ,” Diego explained. “I speak Spanish first and then English.”**

****

**“California is far away?”Leiching asked next.Diego just nodded.“Maybe in Canton- Guangzhou- you find your way home,” he told the _Californiano_. “We will be in Canton in about four days, maybe a little more.”**

****

**“Thank you, Wang Leiching,” Diego said gratefully.“And thank you for believing me.”**

****

**“You are welcome.My wife still doubts, but I think she believes you a little bit,” Leiching replied with a smile.He watched the lowering sun with his foreign companion.“Do those from your land only have one name?” the fisherman asked.“Or are you known by more than just Diego?”**

****

**“The rest of my name is de la Vega.I am Diego de la Vega y de la Cruz, the son of Alejandro de la Vega,” Diego said.The little boy had followed them on deck and was asking his father something.His father spoke to him in Chinese, then he turned to Diego, chuckling.**

****

**“Youngest Son says that he was right.He told Eldest Daughter that you were not English, you were from somewhere else.”**

**“You have a very smart son.”**

****

**Leiching beamed at the compliment.“Youngest Son wants to know if you have brothers and sisters,” the father asked for his son.**

****

**“No brothers and no sisters.”The boy took his hand and said something solemnly.**

****

**“He says that it must be hard to not have brothers and sisters.”**

****

**Diego was touched by the sincerity of the little boy.“Sometimes it was hard not having someone else near my age to talk to or play with, but most of the time I was very happy.My mother and father loved me very much and taught me much as well.And I had many friends.Please tell Youngest Son I am touched by his concern.”**

**In response, Youngest Son took him by the hand and led him back into the family room.His mood was lifted somewhat by the concern of a little boy he barely knew.**

**=====================**

**By the next morning, Diego felt almost back to full strength.When he got up, he saw that Eldest Daughter had already started breakfast.It was rice served with some kind of tortilla-like food made with eggs, vegetables, and fish cooked in a small pan.She bowed to him; he reciprocated.She giggled.**

**“The younger bows to the older, not older to younger, Diego,” Leiching explained as he entered the room.**

****

**Diego laughed.“I’m sorry, I have had to learn so many new things recently.I feel stupid sometimes, not remembering everything.”**

****

**“You learn quickly.”Leiching complimented his guest.“You have now learned some Chinese and how to act politely in our society.And I have learned more English.”**

****

**“ _Xiexie_ ,” Diego said.“Thank you.”He pondered a moment, remembering the impromptu language lesson of the previous night.“I am thinking that some words are the same in many languages, except I say them wrong.”Both men laughed, remembering when Diego had tried to use the Chinese word for Youngest Son’s mother and had been informed that he had said it at the wrong pitch and was talking about a horse.That had taken a great deal of signing and pantomime to get Diego to understand what he had done wrong, but in the end they had had a good time with his mistake, even Xian, who had not scowled at him this morning when he bowed to her.**

****

**After breakfast, which Diego had found to be delicious, he concentrated on seeing what he could do to restore his gloves and boots after being soaked in seawater for so long.They were dried stiff and had a film of salt crystals on them.Leiching suggested for want of anything better, to try fish oil.The stuff had a strong odor, but Diego decided that it was better to have them fit well and smell bad, than to smell good and fit atrociously.**

**He worked the oil into the gloves until they were supple enough for him to easily hold and use his saber.Youngest Son watched in rapt attention as Diego went through some fencing moves.The _Californiano_ also used a little fish oil on the sword, and hung it and the scabbard on hooks to dry.It took a little longer to get the boots in shape, but eventually they, too, were flexible enough for him to wear comfortably.**

**At times during the day, he helped Eldest Son and Second Son with the sails. They were set at a different angle on the mast then the sails of the British ship had been, but the principle was the same.At other times, he stood at the helm and watched Leiching maneuver the ship through the seemingly endless sea.**

****

**Most of the time, however, the two younger members of the Wang family took it upon themselves to enlighten Diego in the rudiments of Chinese culture and language.“ _Chi_ … eat,” Second Daughter told him.**

**“ _Fan_ . . . food,” Youngest Son said.**

**“ _Chi fan_?To eat a meal?” Diego asked, venturing into the realm of experimentation.**

****

**“ _Shi_ . . . yes!” Second Daughter exclaimed. **

**Diego pointed at himself.“ _Xiansheng_ ,” he was told. _Gentleman?_ he finally figured out what the word meant.He pointed Youngest Son.“ _Didi_ . . . younger brother,” the children said. **

**“ _Mei_ . . . no,” Diego shook his head, he did not want to know classification or title.He wanted to know what the word for man, male was, but he didn’t know how to ask.Youngest Son gave him a puzzled look.Diego started making motions with his hands, giving Bernardo’s sign for a woman. **

**Second Daughter’s face lit in comprehension.She pointed to herself, “ _Nu_.”Then she pointed to him and Youngest Son, “ _Nan_.” **

**With a great smile, Diego pointed to Youngest Son and quipped, “ _Shao Nan_ , Little Man.”**

**“ _Da Nan_ ,” Youngest Son pointed at him and declared, making motions. Diego realized that the little boy was calling him ‘big man.’When he saw that Diego understood what he had said, Youngest Son began laughing and the rest of them joined in. **

**F or three more days the lessons continued, whenever Diego was not helping Leiching and his elder sons with the sails or the fishing.At times he had to go on deck to let his mind clear of the confusion of trying to assimilate too much, too fast.During one of those times, he and Leiching stood at the railing watching the dolphins frolicking at the bow of the ship.Diego asked a question that had been on his mind.“I am curious.If I’m not being too bold, where did you learn to speak English?”**

**“Before I got married, I worked as a servant in the household of one of the British Trade Commission officials,” he explained.“I learned some English and earned money to buy a fishing boat and get the bride price to marry Xian.But until you came, I did not have a need for speaking English.”**

**The language lessons continued and by the end of the third day, Diego felt he could converse and make himself understood.What was even better, he felt confident that he understood most of what the others were saying.**

**In the afternoon of the third day, Second Daughter limped into the next room and brought Diego some tea.Diego had noticed that Eldest Daughter and their mother also hobbled around the ship.It had been something that he had wondered about for the past two and a half days, but had feared offending anyone by asking something that may be a taboo subject.His curiosity got the better of him, though.“Second Daughter, why is it that you and your sister and mother all limp?”He had noticed, also, that all had very small feet and wondered if there was a correlation.**

**“Our feet have been bound as is customary,” Second Daughter replied, making signs to make sure he understood what she meant.**

**“Why is such a thing . . . customary?” Diego asked, also supplementing his questions with hand signs.**

**“It just is, _Xiansheng_ Diego,” she answered.“No one would marry us if we had large feet.”**

_**Why not,**_ **he thought, but he chose not to ask that question aloud.“But is it not . . . painful?” he asked instead.**

**“As Second Daughter said, it is a custom,” Xian said from the doorway, a frown on her face.“And it is better for there to be a little pain and be desirable then to have no pain and be lonely.”**

**“And all _nu_ to have this done?” he asked as politely as he could, not wanting to undo the small amount of trust that Xian seemed to have for him now.**

**“Yes, Diego, except for barbarians,” Xian replied, her tone indicating finality.**

**“X _iexie_ ,” Diego said.“I was only . . . curious.I meant no . . . offense.”He wondered at the barbarity of putting someone through such pain and misery for the sake of desirability.**

**“That is how one learns,” Xian said, a slight smile indicating that there had been no offense taken.**

**When he went up on deck, late in the afternoon of the fifth day of his sojourn on board Leiching’s boat, sailing vessels could be seen in the distance and Diego felt a small thrill of excitement in the assumption that they must be nearing their destination.At last he might be able to start the journey home.** ****

**As he watched the sun set, Second Daughter and Youngest Son found him and pestered him to tell about his home. As simply as he could, he told them about the de la Vega _hacienda_ , the rolling hills, his horses, the blazing sky, and his father.At times, he had to also use hand signs, but they understood.Heaving a deep sigh, he thought how it seemed forever since he had been on a horse.**

**A sharp cry brought him from his reverie; Eldest Son and Second Son had landed an exceptionally large fish and were having difficulty bringing it in.Leiching was struggling with a fish of his own and couldn’t help.**

****

**Diego motioned to Youngest Son to get his gloves; while he ran to grab the end of the rope the young men were struggling with.Xian and Eldest Daughter came and grabbed on also.Youngest Son brought the gloves and helped Diego get them on.Taking a tight hold on the rope and drawing it around his waist, he became the anchorman.With the traction that the soft-soled boots gave him, he was able to draw the rope back steadily.He had seen sailors on the _China Star_ catching and hauling in fish to supplement their diet, and he, himself had done some fishing, but this one had to surpass them all.Even with all of them on the rope, the fish thrashed and dragged at the line with a strength that astonished him.Diego figured this creature had to be the size of a horse. **

**The boys were chanting something to give cadence to their efforts to pull the fish on board, and Diego found himself repeating it with them.A half an hour later, they all drew in the biggest fish that Diego had ever seen. It was a shark, but one that was more than twice the size of any that he had seen during the voyage.It wasn’t as large as a horse, but it appeared to be the size of a half-grown colt, at least.He had previously thought tales of such large sharks to be rum-induced delusions.When he approached it to get a closer look, Eldest Son grabbed him by the shirt and jerked him back. The fish began snapping and thrashing, and Eldest Son and his brother quickly killed it with harpoons and clubs.**

**“Sharks continue to thrash and fight for life even out of water.These kinds of sharks can take off a hand or foot even out of the water, Diego,” Leiching informed him, having landed his own fish and joining them to inspect this one.**

**Diego paled slightly.“Ai, I was very fortunate when I was in the water,” he said softly.**

**“Yes, you were.Your ancestors were watching out for you,” Leiching agreed.**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Four](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/book2_four.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/book2_one.htm)**  
**[Pacific Odyssey Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/odysseyintro.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	32. Pacific Odyssey

Pacific Odyssey

**Pacific Odyssey:**

**Book II: China**  
  
---  
  
#  **Chapter Four**

# **Guangzhou/Canton**

****

**“Diego, tomorrow morning we will be sailing into Canton,” Leiching said, as they sat around the table eating supper.“As soon as we dock, Second Son and I will take you to the European Trade Commission of your choice,” From what little the _Californiano_ had told him, Leiching was positive that his guest did not wish to go to the British Trade Commission.Leiching had gotten the impression that Diego had been a virtual prisoner in their hands, although the Spaniard had mentioned one who had been kind.**

****

**“Are there representatives from the government of Spain?”Diego asked hopefully.**

**Leiching shook his head no.“I do not think so.The main foreign companies are British, French, Portuguese and American.”**

****

**“I suppose it would be better to see the Portuguese,” Diego told him, disappointed.**

**======================**

**At the British Trade Commission, four days after Diego’s rescue, a very flustered quartermaster, now acting-captain was trying to explain the condition of the ship that had just limped into Canton harbor.He told of the death of Captain Beatty at the hands of a mysterious dark-clad masked man, who had also destroyed almost the entire opium shipment.**

**“That doesn’t explain the condition of the ship.It looks as though it’s been in a battle with pirates,” the trade envoy growled. He was sitting behind an enormous, ornately carved desk, smoking a large cigar.Leaning back in his chair, he kept moving his hands up and down his ample stomach, sometimes reaching into his vest pocket, sometimes tapping, and sometimes tugging on his vest.It was obvious to Hackley that the trade envoy was not amused.**

**“This man managed, without being detected, to destroy the entire shipment of opium.Over fifty chests!If I had not seen him with my own eyes, I would have thought him a ghost, or a demon.It was uncanny.Many of the opium chests even had cannonballs in them, so the weight would be the same, I suppose.”Hackley paused, and sucked in a breath.He furiously tried to think of something that would impress the envoy and appease the man’s anger.“The avenger, as Captain Beatty, God rest his soul, called him, created havoc all over the ship.He killed the captain in one place, led us across the poop deck and into the rigging.He led us a merry chase, he did.He wielded a sword as though it was an extension of his hand.He flew through the rigging like some kind of black bird.”Hackley was sweating by now.This was not going as planned, but then, he had realized several days ago that the destruction on the ship was not going to make the company leaders happy anyway.**

**“One man?You are blaming all of the destruction on the _China Star_ on one man?”**

**“He was like the devil himself, sir.”Hackley wanted to wipe his brow, but refrained.Drops of sweat trickled down both sides of his face.He continued to explain everything the avenger had done, embellishing as much as possible.He had wondered himself, during the three-day voyage, just how so much could have gone wrong in so little time just because of one man.**

**The envoy’s face took on a slightly purplish hue, and the end of his cigar was shredded by the time the quartermaster was finished with his explanation.“Where is this devil, so we can make a proper example of him?You do have him, am I correct?” he asked.**

****

**“No, sir, we don’t” was the answer.“When we began shooting, he jumped overboard.There is no way he could have lived through that storm.We lost about a dozen men overboard, about half that many were killed in falls, and the cargo master died during the night.He had been sick, but we do have his manifests, he and his assistant kept them meticulously.”**

****

**“Why isn’t the assistant here to explain them to me then?” the envoy asked, still chewing on what was left of his cold cigar.A Chinese servant came in with a tray containing a teapot and several dainty China cups.The envoy waved him out of the room.Bowing, the servant retreated slowly, as though trying to hear every word.**

**“He was swept overboard, too, sir,” the new captain answered.**

****

**Getting up from behind his desk, the envoy began pacing. “Fifty chests of opium.A perfectly good ship,” the envoy muttered as he walked up and down an ornate Middle Eastern carpet.The new captain wisely kept still.As he paced, the big man began issuing orders. “Get anything of value off the ship and send the crew to any ships that need new hands.I’ll decide what to do with the _China Star_ later,” the envoy ordered.“I can’t believe that Beatty became so obsessed with one traitorous sailor that he neglected his duties,” he added.**

****

**“The man was like a fiend from Hell, sir.He was clad from head to toe in black even to a black mask and he used the sword like he had been born with it.It makes my flesh crawl just to think about it,” Hackley said, repeating much of what he had already said.The envoy just dismissed him with a wave of his hand.With a bow, Hackley quickly left the room.**

**As British seaman hurried to the hall, several servants, including the one with the tray of tea, scrambled back from the door to their duties, giving surreptitious glances at the quartermaster and each other.By the evening meal, the tale of the ‘Opium Bandit’ had been noised around in all of the Chinese neighborhoods of Canton.**

**==================**

**Before the sun had risen the next morning, Diego had already cleaned up, changed back into the silk shirt and pants, wrapped the sash around his waist, strapped the sword on and was waiting for their arrival.The mask and bandanna were safely hidden inside his shirt.The cape and gloves, he would carry.He wanted to make sure that he would make a good enough impression on the Portuguese envoy that perhaps he might be able to finagle a way home.He neatly folded the borrowed clothes and handed them to Xian.“ _Xiexie_ , thank you,” he told her.**

**She smiled.“Diego, I am glad that Leiching did not listen to me and throw you back into the ocean.And I do not think you are a pirate.”She laughed.**

**“I am also glad Leiching didn’t listen to you, and thank you for believing me,” Diego answered, laughing with her.Diego had felt her trust in him after the second day.**

**As they sailed into the harbor, Diego stood at the bow of the junk and was astonished at the size of the city.It looked part European with European style buildings and part Chinese.Ships were everywhere, including large European cargo ships and small Chinese and Malay fishing boats.Leiching’s junk was by no means the smallest one there.Diego wondered how some of the tiny ships kept from being capsized in the busy waters.Tapping him in the shoulder, Eldest Son pointed out a European ship docked on the starboard side of the junk.Diego turned and his eyes widened in shock.The _China Star_ looked as though it had been in a war.The mainmast was sheared off about halfway up, sails had been cut off giving it a ragged look and it was sitting low in the water, a testament to the fact that she had taken on a great deal of water during the storm.**

****

**Diego quickly slipped around to the other side of the junk.He would be easily recognized by anyone on the _China Star_ , especially since he was in costume. “That is the ship you had to jump from?”Leiching asked.**

****

**Diego nodded.“I do not think that anyone on the _China Star_ would be very happy to see me right now.”**

****

**Leiching laughed.“That is probably wise.They may be blaming you for the damage.”**

**“They probably are,” Diego agreed.**

**When they docked at a smaller berth away from the larger trading vessels, Leiching gave detailed instruction to Eldest Son and his wife and told them that he would be back soon.Xian touched his arm to get his attention, bowed and said, “May all the ancestors protect and guide you, _Xianshen_ Diego, that you may soon return to your home.”**

**“Xiexie, Cho Xian.I have been honored to have been a guest in your home,” he said formally and then bowed to her.**

**He, Leiching, Second Son, and Youngest Son, the boy having pestered his father, who had good-naturedly allowed him to come, set out for the Portuguese Trade Building.As they made their way through narrow streets across the city, Diego was disconcerted to find many eyes staring at him and people pointing and talking in whispers.He tried to ignore it, but the feeling of being examined like a side of beef was hard to ignore.Finally a young woman came up and touched his shirt and bowing low, asked him a question so fast that he wasn’t able to understand.He did hear the word for opium.** ****

**Diego shook his head.“ _Wo budong_ ,” he said to her.‘I don’t understand.’**

****

**Leiching listened to the woman and then stared incredulously at the foreigner he had saved.“Diego, was the cargo that you destroyed opium?”Other people had gathered around, their eyes large with awe, whispering behind their hands.**

****

**A look of comprehension crossed Diego’s face.“ _Shi_ , yes, it was,” Diego said simply.Many of the people bowed to him, including some that were older than he, and it confused and embarrassed him. Softly, he asked Leiching, “Why are they doing this?How do they know about what I did on the _China Star_?”** ****

**“You are the ‘Opium Bandit,’ Diego,” Leiching told him.“The captain of that ship you were on told his master about a man dressed all in black, with a sword, who destroyed the opium.The servants heard and told the tale to their neighbors and they told their neighbors.You are being honored, Diego.I am honored to have saved you.”Leiching bowed to him.**

**Youngest Son stared, his mouth open in awe.Now Diego was really embarrassed because his reasons for the destruction of the opium were not entirely altruistic, that having come later.He expressed his thoughts to Leiching, at the same time wishing that he had something else to wear.In light of what he had just been told, Diego believed that the dark outfit was a distinct liability and he felt about as inconspicuous as a condor in the _sala._ But the British could not know he was alive, at least not yet. He had not seen any other Europeans and could only suppose that Leiching was taking him by routes more commonly traveled by the Chinese.All he could do now was hope that no one sympathetic to the British Trade Commission reported him, at least until he could tell his story to the Portuguese trade envoy.**

**“Your other motives are not of importance, Diego.It is the fact that you took action against something we do not even want in our country that has made you a hero.”**

**“As long as we reach the Portuguese trade commission before the British find out I am here,” Diego replied.**

**They continued on their way, but it took longer because the scene was repeated often.Youngest Son soon tired, so Diego picked him up and carried him on his shoulder.This delighted the boy, who basked in the added attention.Diego was soon receiving little gifts and food from various people who stopped them on their way.His discomfiture grew and he wished they would quickly get to their destination.**

**When they finally reached the steps of the envoy’s residence, Diego turned to Leiching and bowed deeply and long.“I will never forget what you have done for me, Wang Leiching,” Diego said softly.“Please convey my gratitude to your whole family, and may God go with you all.”**

****

**Lieching bowed deeply to the _Californiano_ in turn.“And may all of our ancestors watch over you and take you safely back to your home.”Both speeches had been part English and part Chinese, but both understood the other perfectly as friends often do.**

****

**Youngest Son rushed up to Diego and hugged him tightly.“ _Ziajian_ , _Xiansheng_ Diego.”**

**Diego kneeled down to return the boy’s hug.“ _Zaijian_ , good-bye, Youngest Son,” Diego told the boy.Leiching took his child by the hand and then turned and walked across the small plaza.The boy waved until the crowd had swallowed the little family up.Diego turned and walked up the steps to the entrance of the Portuguese Trade Commission.**

**======================**

**Miguel do Santos was sitting at his desk, going over the manifests of trade goods when he heard a sharp rap at his door.He didn’t know whether to be grateful for the interruption or be irritated.He hated this job-- reading the manifests, the goods orders, the reports to and from the local Chinese merchandise houses, or _hongs_ and the imperial representatives.He hated this country, the climate, he hated kowtowing to the envoy, Batisto, and he especially hated the envoy’s son, Enrique.On the other hand, he had put off going over these reports and getting them ready for _Senhor_ Batisto for the last two days and he knew that he needed to get them done.“Enter,” he growled.**

**His personal servant, Ching Po, entered, bowing quickly, obviously excited about something.“ _Xiansheng_ do Santos,” the servant said, almost panting.“The Opium Bandit.He is here.The one I told you about yesterday evening.”**

**Do Santos stared at the man in amazement.“The Opium Bandit?You cannot be serious.He is dead.No one could have survived that storm.”**

**“He is alive and he is just outside the entrance.I think he wants to see _Xiansheng_ Batisto.”Ching Po bowed again and pointed to the window.**

**Do Santos got up and walked to the window overlooking the small plaza.To his amazement, he saw a tall Englishman, dressed in black, standing at the foot of the trade commission steps, kowtowing to a Chinaman.The man wore a sword and was being treated with great deference by a small crowd of Chinese. _So this is the man that destroyed a ship single-handedly._ The man looked tall and lithe, capable of some of the athletic prowess that was attributed to him, but to cause the destruction of a large vessel like the _China Star_?That had to be an exaggeration.However, do Santos began seeing possibilities in this man’s appearance at his doorstep.He could only imagine what lengths the British might go to in order to capture this man if they knew he was alive. _I would imagine they would be willing to pay dearly for him,_ he thought with a smile.He turned back to find Ching Po next to him.“I want you to stay close by,” he said to the servant.“I might have need for a messenger later.”The Chinaman bowed deeply and pattered out of the room, his queue slapping against his back.**

**Do Santos followed, deciding to greet the Englishman personally. When the man was admitted into the residence, do Santos had to admit that the man did make a great impression in his black silk outfit.The one thing do Santos noticed, however, was that this man did not appear to be British.He carried himself more with the bearing of a Spanish _caballero_ than a British sailor.Do Santos was most curious to learn more about this man.**

****

**“So you are the infamous ‘Opium Bandit,’ ” do Santos said to the dark clad man in English, who started a bit at the reference to his dubious fame.The Portuguese was feeling more and more that there was profit in this man’s plight.When he finally spoke, he chose his words carefully.“I do not know if you are aware of this, but in a trade war there are rewards for sabotaging the goods of a rival company.”**

**The ‘Opium Bandit’ looked disgusted for a brief moment, but then asked in a hopeful voice, “Would such a reward cover the cost of passage to California?”**

**Do Santos was right, this man was no Englishman; he was a Spanish _Californiano_.He would stake his last month’s pay that he was also the son of a _hacendado_.“I am Miguel do Santos, assistant to the trade envoy.Let us go in and discuss this over a bit of lunch,” he said by way of invitation.Miguel do Santos was now sure he would be able to turn a profit by this man’s appearance.**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Five](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/book2_five.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/book2_one.htm)**  
**[Pacific Odyssey Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/odysseyintro.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	33. Pacific Odyssey

Pacific Odyssey

**Pacific Odyssey**

**Book II**  
  
---  
  
**Chapter Five**

**Set Up for a Fall**

****

**Do Santos led Diego to the parlor.The room seemed immense to the young man, who had become used to living in the cramped quarters of a cargo ship.And it seemed almost strange to Diego to be speaking Spanish, the language that do Santos had switched to as soon as they entered the _sala_.Once he had learned English, Diego had rarely spoken his native tongue, even to his fellow _Californianos_.“My name is Diego de la Vega, the son of Alejandro de la Vega of the _Pueblo de Los Angeles_ ,” he formally introduced himself.**

**“I can assume that your father is a well positioned _hacendado_?” Santos asked.**

**Diego nodded the affirmative, although he was wondering what this man’s motives were.He decided he needed to make his desire up front and clear.“I only wish to return home,” said Diego.“I was taken from California by force and desire to return to my family.That is the only reason I would take the money that you mentioned,” he explained.“I did not destroy the opium because I wanted to get money from the Portuguese, I did it because I felt that forcing something like that on a people who have no desire for it is morally wrong.”Diego chose not to divulge his other reason to this man, whose cold, blue eyes seemed to be calculating his worth.**

**“ _Senhor_ ,” do Santos said coldly.“The Portuguese also have a big import trade in opium.It is business, nothing more, nothing less.And it is very lucrative business.”He couldn’t believe this Spanish _patrón_ was talking moral justice with him.The world was a cruel place, and the smartest and toughest survived and grew rich. **

**Diego interrupted the Portuguese envoy’s thoughts.Do Santos’ cold business-like demeanor irritated him.“It is murder,” he hissed.“If you cannot help me then I will go elsewhere, _Administrado_.”He started to stand up just as a servant came in with wine and glasses.**

**“Please calm down,” do Santos said quickly.“You only desire to return to your homeland and I am only too willing to help you. I have no desire to argue politics with you.Sit down, Don Diego.” Do Santos gestured to an ornately upholstered chair by a large picture window overlooking the plaza.“Have some wine.I would imagine that you didn’t get good Iberian wine on a British ship, eh?I did not say that I would not be able to help you, although it may be difficult, you being wanted by the British, you know.”**

**Diego sat down.He was getting the feeling that here was a man who could be trusted just about as much as that shark on Leiching’s boat, but he would have to see this through.He had no better options for getting home in the near future.Tasting the wine, he decided that the man was right, it was much better than anything he had had since he was kidnapped.**

**“ _Senhor_ de la Vega, unfortunately the reward for your deed is not enough to cover passage to California.I presume you have no capital . . . here, that is?” do Santos asked smoothly.He wanted to see just how much kowtowing this Spanish pup would really do.**

**“No, of course not,” Diego answered.“I said I was captured by force, then I was indentured to the captain of the _China Star_.I do have plenty of capital at home, however.”**

**Miguel do Santos shook his head sadly.“No, no, no, that is a risk we cannot take.Totally against policy.”The _Californiano_ looked shocked.Do Santos continued, seeing that the line he was about to offer would be taken quickly by this homesick Spanish _caballero_. “Perhaps there is a small service you can perform that will make up the difference,” he offered.**

**As much as he was beginning to dislike this Portuguese, Diego felt he had no choice but to listen to do Santos’ proposition.**

**“What would you like me to do?” Diego asked suspiciously.**

**“First, shall we try a little test of blades, and then I can make my offer,” do Santos told him.He stood up and took his sword from its stand.“ _En garde_ ,” he said to Diego who had not yet stood up.**

**Diego sighed and decided he would be glad to get home where most things seemed simple and clear-cut. _Even the problem of Zorro is simple compared to all of this._ Getting up with casual ease, he drew his blade and saluted the envoy’s assistant.**

**After a few minutes of advancing and parrying and testing his opponent’s skill, Diego decided that the man was fairly good in a flashy kind of way.**

**Do Santos, on the other hand, considered Diego an extremely cautious fencer. _This man would never survive a duel with anyone even remotely good,_ he thought.The Portuguese wondered how he had lived long enough to gain the title of Opium Bandit.“Ah, _senhor_ ,” do Santos said, ending the bout.“That was a good test.Let us call this a draw.”**

**After they had sat down again, do Santos asked a question.“How would you feel about teaching the rudiments of fencing to a member of the envoy’s household?”**

**“You?” Diego asked sardonically, raising one eyebrow.**

**“No, of course not.I refer to the envoy’s son,” the Portuguese retorted with a scowl.“The envoy wants the boy to learn Old World skills while he is away from home.I am sure it would only take a short time, a few days while we arrange passage on a ship, and then you can sail home to California.”Teaching the envoy’s spoiled son was one of his jobs, but the brat was insufferable and do Santos couldn’t stand to be in the same room with him, much less teach him. If he could get this homesick Spaniard to do this little chore, then perhaps he could get the reward money from the British, as well as the money due de la Vega for his role in the destruction of the British ship.He could return home to Lisbon a fairly well heeled man.**

**After a few moments of pondering, in which time, Diego couldn’t for the life of him figure another way to get home, he said, “Very well, I will do it.You did say a few days, correct?”**

**“Of course, _Senhor_ de la Vega,” he assured Diego.“Now let me take you to your quarters and I will have someone get you more suitable clothing.I will let the envoy know of your problem.”Do Santos showed Diego down a wide hallway, the walls of which were resplendent with pictures and other old world hangings, and to a bedroom that was every bit as large as his own at home.The furnishings reminded him of his home as well.**

**After he had left the _Californiano_ gazing around the guestroom, Miguel do Santos proceeded to the _sala_ , to report to the envoy.He was anxious to put his scheme into action, but he knew that as long as de la Vega’s thoughts were only on returning to California, he would not quickly realize what do Santos was planning.There would be time to contact someone in the British Trade Commission. _Yes, indeed, time to become a very rich man._ He tapped on the door of the envoy’s private salon.**

**“Enter,” came the reply.The envoy, Eduardo Batisto, was playing chess with his son.The boy’s gloating expression left no doubt that he was winning.**

**“Sir,” do Santos addressed the envoy.“I have talked to the one the Chinese are calling the ‘Opium Bandit.’ ”**

**“The Opium Bandit?” Batisto looked startled.“It was my understanding that he jumped ship during that last storm.He couldn’t have possibly survived.”**

**“But he did and he is here asking for our help,” replied do Santos.“He is in actuality a Spanish colonial who still has an indenture to complete.He wants to go home.I told him we might intercede for him.”**

**“You presumed a great deal, Miguel.You should have consulted me first.”**

**“My apologies, _senhor_.I only assumed that the British being our rivals and since this man single-handedly destroyed the cargo of a British ship, we would have consideration of his dilemma.He is entitled to the bounty.”**

**“Hmm, yes, you are right, Miguel.And I presume that the British do not know he is alive,” Batisto said.**

**“I do not know for sure, but I assume not, _senhor_.”**

**“Very well,” said Batisto“Get him settled in a guest room.I will see him this afternoon and see what I can do for him.Anyone who could survive a storm at sea must have several of the _santos_ looking over his shoulder.What is his name?”**

**“Diego de la Vega from Los Angeles, California.He is already settled in the guest room near the gymnasium.”Do Santos paused.“By the way, since the bounty would not cover the cost of sending him back home, I told him he could tutor Enrique in the finer points of fencing,” he said smoothly.“He agreed, though reluctantly.I tested him, he seems to have a pretty fair knowledge of the art.”He waited for the _administrado_ to reply.**

**Batisto gave his assistant a cool glance.“I am sure we could have sent him home on the amount of the bounty, but it is just as well, because you certainly haven’t been able to teach my son.” Batisto sat rubbing his chin for a moment.“Well, go ahead and hold him to it.If he does well, then I will talk to the British envoy and see what his disposition is in this matter,” Batisto said, waving his hand in dismissal.**

**Do Santos turned on his heel and stalked out, fuming at the slightly veiled insult.**

**Enrique Batisto, in the meantime, was becoming more and more incensed.“I never asked to be given fencing lessons,” he fumed.“I refuse to do it!”**

**“Enrique,” his father said wearily.“All those of the upper class need to know the finer skills.Just go see the man.Who knows, maybe he can teach you some manners, as well.”**

**“If he was indentured, then I doubt there are any manners he can teach me,” the boy retorted and then paused.His countenance grew thoughtful.“But I want to do something different, so maybe I will go and be entertained by this _peon_.”**

**Suddenly the envoy felt very, very sorry for Diego de la Vega.**

**===========================**

**Diego had changed into the clothing that had been provided to him and was pacing the room.He had tried to lie down, but he was too restless.All he wanted was to be on a ship heading east, but at this point, the _Californiano_ still did not know the disposition of the trade commissioner.He might not even want to help him and then to whom could Diego turn?On his own, he wasn’t sure how much success he would have procuring passage on a ship.**

**The white cotton shirt was plain but comfortable and roomy, and the dark red trousers, though not _calzoneros,_ gave a great deal of freedom of movement.He still had on his own boots, and he had used his sash as a _banda_ , wrapping it around his waist once, with one end hanging down the outside of his left leg as was customary for _caballeros._ He paused in his pacing and stood at a narrow window overlooking the plaza.A knock at his door, just before it opened, was the only warning he was given of his visitor.**

**Enrique looked carefully at the newcomer, as though trying to size him up before he took him down.“You are Diego de la Vega?” he asked disdainfully in Spanish.His gaze was measuring and haughty.**

**“ _Sim_ ,” came the simple affirmative.“And I can presume that you are the envoy’s son?” was the question in return.The boy appeared to Diego to be about twelve-years-old, going on thirty-two.**

**“ _Sim_ ,” the boy answered.“Why do you presume to dress as a _caballero_ would?I was told that you were an indentured servant.”**

**Diego gazed at the envoy’s son, working hard to keep some measure of control.Normally he had a good rapport with children, but he could almost see why the envoy’s assistant wanted him to teach the boy.Somehow the _Californiano_ felt that he had been given a job that do Santos, himself, was supposed to be doing.“What is your name, boy?”Diego asked in an icy voice.He knew that he and the spoiled child had to come to an understanding very soon, or he would not stay long, because he had no desire to be nursemaid to a spoiled envoy’s son. _Santa Maria, give me the patience I need._ He began to compare this trip to the voyage of Homer’s Odysseus.He only hoped it wouldn’t take as long to get back home.**

**“My name is Enrique Joao Paulo Batisto.My grandfather was a duke,” he said haughtily.“And how dare you address me in such a fashion!”**

**Diego laughed. “I will address you in the manner you deserve.If you act like a spoiled child, then I will treat you like one.If you act like a _caballero_ or a dukethen I will treat you like one _,_ ” Diego said.“It is as simple as that.”**

**The boy blustered some more.Diego folded his arms across his chest and waited for Enrique to vent some of his anger.When the boy had calmed down, Diego said, “Enrique, you do not want to take fencing lessons, I wish to go back to my homeland.Why not sit down and maybe we can work out something that will be beneficial and somewhat pleasant to both of us.”**

**The boy scowled, but he still sat down.Even though he did not like the situation in the least, he did have to agree with the Spaniard’s reasoning.**

**“Enrique Batisto, I am Diego de la Vega, the only son of Alejandro de la Vega, a wealthy landowner near the _Pueblo de Los Angeles_ in California.Would that be reason enough to wear the _banda_?” he asked.“And who told you I was an indentured servant?”**

**Enrique was taken aback.When he finally answered, he ignored the first question.“Father’s assistant, Miguel do Santos,” the boy answered.“But why would he say that you were just a servant?”**

**Diego smiled grimly.“It is not necessarily what _Senhor_ do Santos did tell you, it’s what he neglected to tell you.Essentially, he is right, I was, or rather am, an indentured servant.But what he neglected tell you was that I was kidnapped from my home and sold to the captain of the _China Star_ ,” Diego explained.Then he thought on the boy’s words for a brief moment. “Why is it that you dislike _Senhor_ do Santos?”**

**“Because he is an insufferable pig.All he thinks about is how much he hates everything but Lisbon, and how quickly he can go home.”**

**Diego sighed, but said nothing.The boy’s assessment of do Santos was close to his own.“Enrique, perhaps we can compromise.You let me teach you a few basics and soon I will be on my way home to California, and you will not have to put up with my fencing lessons anymore.”**

**The boy thought and could find no fault with the _Californiano’s_ suggestion.At the very least, Enrique was genuinely curious about this servant/ _caballero_ , so he agreed. **

**“Do you have an empty room where we can practice?” Diego asked.**

**“Yes, the gymnasium is the room next to yours.There is plenty of room there.”**

**“A gymnasium?” Diego repeated in disbelief.Enrique nodded and Diego said, “That will be most satisfactory.Why not begin now, before it gets too warm.”**

**Enrique showed Diego the room.He was impressed.While it was not as big as the gymnasium at the university, Diego found it quite adequate.In one end was a fencing dummy, at the other end there was equipment that represented most of the pugilistic arts with which Diego was familiar. “Yes, it will be perfect.Let us get the practice foils and begin,” Diego said.**

**Diego started with the basic stances and showed Enrique how to place his feet.After he had taught the boy exercises to help him limber up, Diego had him practice the simple moves.He stood beside Enrique and patiently showed him the movements for thrusting and retreating, parrying and riposting.**

**Enrique watched and practiced, following the movements of his instructor, but after awhile, Enrique got tired of what seemed to him to be awkward positions.Leaning against the wall, he said, “ _Señor_ de la Vega, that is hard.My knees are tired.Can you show me how all of these positions work together?”**

**Diego studied the young man and saw only genuine interest in the blue-gray eyes.He smiled.“Very well, but only if you promise to practice a bit more before supper.”Enrique nodded, his face showing curiosity instead of the petulance of before.**

**The boy watched, entranced.Diego’s every move seemed so graceful.What was awkward to him was fluid and natural to the _Californiano_.Enrique wanted to be able to do that and so he practiced the stances again, this time with renewed attention to detail.Finally as he rested the second time, he asked, “Don Diego, could you show me more than just the stances?” **

**“Yes, you have worked hard.I suppose I could go through a routine or two.”Diego approached the fencing dummy in one corner and began.Soon he forgot about his surroundings as he concentrated on the pure joy of the exercises.In his mind he was back at the university working out mistakes and weaknesses, winning contests and earning trophies, and improving his skills.Diego felt the sweat trickling down his face and chest, but still he continued, feeling alive and vibrant.This was fencing for the pure joy of fencing, for the joy of doing something well.Diego continued in this fashion until he heard someone cough behind him.Turning quickly, he saw an older version of Enrique and quickly bowed an acknowledgement to the man he assumed was the Portuguese trade envoy.**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Six](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/book2_six.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/book2_one.htm)**  
**[Pacific Odyssey Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/odysseyintro.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	34. Pacific Odyssey

Pacific Odyssey

**Pacific Odyssey:**

**Book II: China**  
  
---  
  
****

**Chapter Six**

**Betrayal**

**“Was that not magnificent, Father?”Enrique asked.**

**Diego was flushed with embarrassment as well as exertion. He got a towel from a rack and wiped the perspiration from his face and neck.“I am sorry to have become so carried away, _Administrado_.I was trying to convince your son of the benefits and splendor of fencing.”**

**“It would seem you have, _Senhor_ de la Vega,” the envoy said, seeing the intense pleasure on Enrique’s face.“My son, go and tell the cook to prepare for one more at the table tonight.” **

**Enrique nodded.“Will we be able to practice more tonight?”**

**Diego looked at _Senhor_ Batisto and when the envoy nodded, said, “ _Sim_ , Enrique.We can practice later.”The boy smiled and ran from the room.**

**“I am Paulo Maria Pedro Batisto.I have heard only a small amount of your story, most of it rumors, _Señor_ de la Vega,” Batisto said by way of introduction when they were alone. “I would like to hear it from your lips.Then I can know best how to help you.”**

**Heartened by the envoy’s interest and friendly manner, Diego began telling of his kidnapping and indenture, only giving the pertinent details of his story.**

**“You do realize that the Portuguese carry the same types of cargo, _señor_.I would have to insist, if I was able to book you passage on a Portuguese ship, that you would not do the same thing to Portuguese cargo,” Batisto said with a smile. **

**Diego smiled as well, encouraged by Batisto’s words.“I promise to leave your country’s cargo in the hold no matter what it is.”He paused almost afraid to ask the question that was uppermost in his mind.“Can you help me?”** ****

**“It may be delicate in these times of increased competition and tension, but I do not see why we would not be able to slip you on board a Portuguese ship heading to the Philippines at least, then you can board a ship heading east.You have, after all, provided a service to our country, even if that was not your original intent.”Batisto was calculating even as he spoke.“I daresay, though, we need to do this quickly and as quietly as possible.While I do not answer to the British envoy, he is very powerful with many spies and a great deal of money.He is like a fighting dog in the pit when his ire is aroused and I suspect that he is not happy about the loss of his cargo.”At Diego’s chagrined look, he added.“It is the state of this trade war.Eventually, Sir William will make money elsewhere and this incident will fade from his memory.”**

**Enrique burst into the room.“I told the cook, Father.Can we practice some more?”**

**“Yes, yes, you two carry on,” Batisto said.“And Diego, perhaps when I have time, we can have a small fencing match this evening.At one time I was considered fairly good with a blade.And I will begin to make arrangements for your passage home.It may take a few days to find a suitable ship, though.”**

**“ _Obrigado_ , _Administrado.”_ Joy filled Diego’s heart. _At last!!_**

**“Young man, someone is looking after you.I might as well help them along.So think nothing of it,” the envoy said jauntily as he left.**

**“Thank you for your praise, Enrique,” Diego told the boy when they were alone.**

**“Oh, but Don Diego, you fence so well,” replied Enrique.“Where did you learn?”**

**“In Spain.At the university in Madrid,” Diego told him as he showed the boy another stance.**

**“ _Senhor_ de la Vega, why does Miguel hate you so much?” Enrique asked, having noticed the man’s dark looks whenever he passed the room.**

**“First of all, call me Diego, and secondly, I was unaware that it was that obvious to anyone else but me,” he admitted.“I am really not sure, to tell you the truth.”He pondered a minute.“Perhaps it is the way I feel about the opium trade, and before you ask, I think that it is an abomination.But I am not going to hold anyone else in judgment over his or her views.”Diego smiled at the boy.“But enough gloomy talk.Let’s work on the stances and then we will see how you wield the blade.”**

**Together they practiced the footwork for parrying and then for the thrusts and parries.Finally Diego handed Enrique a practice foil and they practiced on the practice dummy.By the time they were ready to wash up for supper, Diego felt that the envoy’s son had progressed to practice bouts with him.“Very well done, Enrique.You have a talent that should be developed.”Enrique flushed with pleasure.**

**While he was changing for supper, Diego had to admit the boy was actually pleasant to work with.He sighed as he wondered thought about how long it would be before he was able to board a ship heading east, and then he chided himself on his impatience.After all, he had just spent weeks at sea.A few more days would not be of consequence.**

**The dinner was pleasant with the talk alternating between Spanish and Portuguese.There were only the three of them, do Santos having sent his apologies sometime earlier in the afternoon.For his part, Diego was not sorry that the assistant to the envoy was unable to join them.Enrique plied him with innumerable questions about his kidnapping and his life at sea, while _Senhor_ Batisto asked about his home in California. The two men discussed the virtues of their respective wines and foods, each claiming the sweeter wine.While Enrique looked increasingly bored, the men also talked about growing seasons, cattle and horses.It seemed ironic to the young _Californiano_ that he would be eagerly discussing topics that he had avoided after his return from Spain.**

**Diego relished the taste of the food, some of the best that had passed over his tongue since he had been kidnapped.Diego left almost feeling too somnolent to practice with Enrique.Later, Diego tried only semi-successfully to sleep on the mattress.It was so soft after weeks of sleeping in hammocks and on pallets that he was unused to it, but finally he drifted off into a fitful sleep.He woke up once with the impression that something dire was going to happen, but it was no more than a vague uneasy feeling and soon he fell back to sleep.**

**The next day, he and Enrique worked out a great deal of the morning.When Miguel do Santos saw them practicing together before lunch, he admitted sourly that the man was an excellent teacher.He was doing things with the boy he couldn’t even begin to do.In alarm, he realized the boy was becoming attached to the _Californiano_ and the old man was, as well.Miguel do Santos decided he needed to go see the British very soon, this morning in fact.Perhaps they would feel very generous, so soon after the destruction of their precious cargo and their ship.**

**In the middle of the afternoon, Diego insisted that he and Enrique take a break, jokingly telling the boy that he had worn him out.Enrique went down to the kitchen to order some refreshment for them both, but stopped when he heard Miguel do Santos talking to one of the servants.“You make sure the fencing instructor stays in the residence for one hour and then go and tell him that the envoy wants to see him out in the plaza,” do Santos explained.“Tell him to wait there for the envoy’s arrival.When the British come to take him to their prison, he will not be in a position to take refuge here or anywhere else.Do you understand?”Santos handed the servant some coins.**

**“Yes, sir,” the servant said, emphatically, bowing and pocketing the money.**

**Nodding in satisfaction, do Santos left, passing Enrique, who had flattened himself into a darkened doorway.As soon as he was sure that no one was near, Enrique left as well, straight to Diego, anxious to tell him what had he had heard.**

**Diego appeared outwardly calm about it.Enrique was beside himself with rage.“Don’t just sit there, Diego,” he blustered.“We need to do something.I will go to father and have do Santos arrested.”** ****

**“You forget, your father left for business at lunch,” Diego said evenly.**

**“Then what are we going to do?”**

**“We need to plan a little,” Diego said soothingly.“And then I will do something.” _Damn that insufferable, opportunistic pig!_ he thought, not the least bit calm inside.He felt his rage building, his thoughts on what he would do with do Santos if the man was in front of him right now.Diego began pacing, his long stride taking him from one end of the room to the other. _Calm down,_ he told himself.There had to be a way to salvage this situation. The journey east was so close now; he couldn’t be delayed from going home.He continued pacing, his mind in a turmoil. _Why?_ _Why, by all that is holy, did this have to happen, when I was so close?_ Diego thought to himself.**

**“I know a lot of rooms that no one else is aware of.You can hide and I can tell do Santos and Father that you left to explore the city,” Enrique suggested.**

**Diego thought and then dismissed the idea.“That would be too risky.There might be spies here in the house itself.No, there must be something else.”Diego paced some more.He could only think of one thing . . . to leave the city and hide in the countryside for a short while.Stopping and looking at Enrique, he asked,“Which direction would one need to go in order to get to a wooded area, and do you have any horses here?”From a window, Enrique showed Diego a general direction that would take him out of the city quickly and to a more remote area.**

**“I will let my father know what happened when he comes home.He will take care of _Senhor_ ,” Enrique said angrily.“I am sure that you can sneak back here after dark,” Enrique told Diego.“We have several riding horses and some carriage horses. Come with me, quickly.”Diego made him wait a moment while he gathered his costume and bundled it so that is would be small enough to fit in a saddlebag.The sword was grabbed from its hook as he walked out the door.**

**“Why do you take those things with you?You will be back here by morning,” Enrique inquired.**

**“I hope you are right, Enrique, but one can never know,” Diego answered pragmatically.“Whether it was one day or two, Diego still felt uncomfortable leaving his costume where anyone could do what they wished with it.He followed the boy down little used corridors and stairs to a stable, where he picked out a sturdy looking animal.It appeared to be part Arabian and part Andalusian and was a dark gray color.The eyes showed interest and intelligence.**

**“That is Father’s best horse.He will take you to the countryside quickly.”**

**“Then I should take another one,” Diego said, looking over the rest of the animals.**

**“No, Father won’t mind.And you will be back tonight anyway.”Enrique was worried.The preparations had taken almost half an hour.That didn’t leave Diego much time to get out of the city and into the countryside.“But we need to hurry.”**

**“We?” Diego asked, looking around from saddling the horse to see Enrique doing the same thing with another one.**

**“I am going with you, Diego.There is little time and I can take you by the fastest way,” Enrique argued.**

**“No, it is not safe.”**

**“You do not know the city.I do.You may easily get lost,” Enrique insisted.“I have been living here for almost three years.”**

**Diego sighed, knowing that the boy’s arguments were correct.“Just as long as you turn around and go back immediately after we get to the outskirts of Canton.”**

**“I will come back by the more well traveled streets, the wider avenues that were built for us foreigners.”**

**“Good.I do not wish for anything to happen to you, Enrique.You will also take a trusted servant to accompany us.”**

**“But that will take too long, Diego.We must go now!”Enrique was almost dancing, he was so anxious.**

**“Of that I insist.I will not allow you to ride back alone.”Diego continued to finish saddling and bridling his horse, then turned to wait.**

**Enrique saw that Diego would not back down on that point.“Alright, I will be right back.”He ran back up the stairs and within minutes was rushing back down, an older Chinese man right behind him.In the meantime, Diego had saddled and bridled a third horse.The man bowed and mounted the proffered animal.**

**They set out slowly at first, because of narrow streets and great numbers of people.Diego wondered that they didn’t trample anybody, but he, Enrique and the servant managed, after what seemed an excruciatingly long time, to reach a gate that was standing open to the countryside.“This road should take you to a more remote part of the countryside, Diego,” the boy told him.**

**Diego sighed, nodded and then gazed meaningfully at Enrique. “You have acted as a true _caballero,_ Enrique. _Obrigado_.”Wheeling his horse around, Diego set it into a gallop. **

**Enrique watched his instructor for a while and then turned to go back to his home.He would be very, very anxious to see his father this evening.** ****

**==================================**

**Alejandro sat in the _sala_ studying the fire, watching the flames flicker and dance.Forgotten was the half-filled glass of wine near his elbow.All other lights had been extinguished in the room and the shadows cavorted above his head.He needed to go out as Zorro.It had been over two weeks and it was the time just after the gathering and slaughter of the cattle.Already Sergeant Garcia had arrested several _vaqueros_ for drunken brawling and with silver coins still jingling in many pockets, there were bound to be incidents, some much less innocent than fights in the plaza.**

**And this was the perfect opportunity for those accursed revolutionaries to act.They could do much while the good sergeant and his troops were busy breaking up the activities of celebrating _vaqueros_ or patrolling for rustlers who also liked to strike during this season _._ **

**Alejandro glanced at the shadow dancers above him and he sighed, scrubbing his hand across his face.He had recently heard complaints that Zorro hadn’t been riding as he ought against the bandits, or the rustlers or the rowdy _vaqueros._ _Santa Maria!_ Alejandro thought, _do they think that Zorro is immortal or some kind of mythological Greek god?_ He frowned, angry at the attitudes of the people. _Don’t they know that Zorro is just a man? My son, my lost son,_ Alejandro despaired.Then there were those who said Zorro was sick or hurt and they uttered quick prayers for their dark angel.Heaven knows he had prayed enough for ‘Zorro.’Alejandro felt the tears fighting to surface, the prickly heat of emotion, and he blinked hard.Suddenly Bernardo stood in front of him, his fingers flying, his face showing extreme agitation. **

**“Slow down, Bernardo, I cannot understand what you are saying,” he admonished.**

**‘Barmaid Maria!’ the _mozo_ signed. **

**“What about Maria?Did something happen to her?” Alejandro asked, concerned at the intensity of emotion on the servant’s face.**

**Nodding, Bernardo continued.‘They took her.’**

**“Who?The revolutionaries?”**

**Bernardo shook his head.‘ _Vaqueros_!I heard one say they were taking her to Don Ramon’s north pasture.There is a camp there.’**

**“How many?” Alejandro asked, standing, knowing that this night Zorro must ride.**

**Bernardo shrugged, then held up four fingers.**

**“You think maybe four men?”Alejandro was appalled.“I think this calls for both of us.”**

**Within a short time two black clad riders were racing through an equally dark night, Tornado running with the sure knowledge of experience.Bernardo followed closely behind.In an hour the pair had arrived close to the campsite and dismounted.Bernardo tied his gelding far enough away to avoid being heard by the _vaqueros_.Tornado followed a short distance and then stopped at Alejandro’s hand signal. **

**Bernardo slipped from boulder to tree to shrub, grateful for the few clouds that hid he and Don Alejandro.They sneaked up one on either side of the camp.In the light of the fire, they saw Maria struggling with two men who were trying to tear off her clothes, while two others watched and laughed and drank wine.**

**Alejandro felt the heat of his anger rising but he controlled it, dwelling only on what needed to be done to save the girl.He saw Bernardo signal that he was ready.Silently, Alejandro drew out his sword and then pulled out his pistol.At that moment, Maria jerked away and the old _don_ saw his opportunity.Leaping into the firelight, he slashed at the nearest _vaquero_ , while at the same time firing his pistol, hitting the second man in the shoulder.Both men screamed, backing away from him.Quickly, Maria gathered the shreds of her blouse across her bosom and ran out of the camp. **

**Pivoting to face the other two men, Alejandro saw that they were lying face down on the ground.Bernardo stood over them grinning, a club in his hand.Alejandro grinned back and motioned for the _mozo_ to leave before anyone saw him.The two injured _vaqueros_ writhed on the ground, oblivious to anything around them. **

**The old _don_ stepped back into the shadows, even as he heard Maria’s voice behind him.“ _Señor_ Zorro, is it safe?”Alejandro heard Maria approach him.“Oh, _señor,_ thank you!” **

**Maria stood close enough to the substitute Zorro for him to feel the heat of her body.He also felt her shivering and glanced down to see that there was not even enough fabric left from her blouse to cover her chest.Alejandro could feel the heat rising in his cheeks and he glanced away. _You silly old man,_ he thought, pushing away the unbidden feelings that the sight of the half naked girl had awakened in him. _Ai!I am old enough to be her father!_ he reminded himself.He undid the cords of his cape and slid it off, gently putting it around her shoulders.**

**Maria pulled it tightly around herself and her shivering subsided.“ _Gracias, Señor_ Zorro,” she whispered, gratitude heavy in her voice.**

**He smiled and nodded, not wanting to speak any more than necessary.Then he gently guided her to Tornado, who was waiting patiently.Alejandro picked her up and placed her in the stallion’s saddle, swinging up behind her.Maria shifted to get comfortable, ending up huddled against his chest, even as the _don_ eased Tornado into a trot.**

**They soon reached the _pueblo_ and Alejandro helped Maria to the ground and escorted her to the back of the tavern, where she lived in a small room next to the kitchen.She stood on the tavern steps and smiled at him.“Here is your cape, _Señor Zorro_ ,” Maria said coyly and began pulling off the black silken cape. **

**“Oh, no, no,” Alejandro blurted, and then trying to match his son’s voice, added, “No, _señorita_ , you keep it.” **

**Maria smiled.“ _Gracias_ , _señor_ ,” she said, lowering her eyes for a moment.Suddenly she stepped forward and kissed him on the cheek.She looked puzzled and then smiled again and turning, slipped into the little room off the kitchen. **

**As the door clicked shut, Alejandro touched his cheek, turned and strode back to Tornado.He mounted and rode home, where Bernardo met him in the secret cave.**

**The _mozo_ signed a query to him.**

**“Yes, I got Maria Crespo home safely, but I am too old for this, Bernardo!Young, nubile _señoritas_ sitting on Diego’s lap are one thing, but sitting on my lap is another.”He shook his head while Bernardo tried, unsuccessfully, to hide his laughter.“Laugh all you wish,” Alejandro retorted and then, watching the servant, began to see the humor of the situation.A slight smile played on his lips.“The barmaid is quite comely, but I am old enough to be a grandfather, not a lover.”**

**Bernardo signed again and Alejandro scowled.“Yes, she tried, the shameless wench!”Bernardo laughed silently, holding his sides when they began to ache.Alejandro waved his hand in mock dismissal and turned to go up the stone steps.“If you are going to stand there and laugh, I am going to bed.”**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Seven](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/book2_seven.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/book2_one.htm)**  
**[Pacific Odyssey Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/odysseyintro.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	35. Pacific Odyssey

Pacific Odyssey

**Pacific Odyssey:**

**Book II: China**  
  
---  
  
****

**Chapter Seven**

## **Politics**

**Victoria sat with the British envoy, drinking tea and trying to keep an outwardly detached and calm demeanor.“Sir William, did you find out about the _Californiano_ sailors?” she asked.“You had promised that you would look into it for me.”**

**“Yes, I did.I had my secretary check on this.”Sir William Buckley looked at a note on the little table next to the silver tea service.Mr. Wesley says that of the eight men left, seven of them are desirous to return home.They have accepted your generous offer and will be sent out on the first available ships heading east.”He leaned forward and looked Victoria in the eyes.“Let me add that I took the liberty to make their voyage home a working voyage.That will save you a bit of money and they will still get what they want.”**

**“Hmm.That is not exactly what I expected, but then you are right.They are getting home before the terms of their indentures are up.I thank you for your help.”**

**“But you never did tell me why you felt compelled to do that for them, Mrs. Meachem,” the envoy said, gazing curiously at the woman.**

**Victoria returned the gaze.“It was something that Mr. Bowman said before he died.His assistant, though very good at his duties and very conscientious, still could think of nothing other than returning home.He had been kidnapped, you know.”**

**“No, of that I was not informed.But go on.”**

**“Mr. Bowman told me how he wished that he could have paid the indenture for his assistant and send him back home.I thought a great deal about that after the supercargo died.Since that was not possible to do for his assistant, I thought that I would do it for the others.”**

**“I cannot help but wonder what your husband would have thought about your surge of generosity,” Sir William commented, a slight frown on his face.**

**“I daresay he might not have felt quite so generous, but since he is dead, God rest his soul, I feel that I should be able to exercise my Christian prerogatives if I so choose,” she said, her voice slightly cool.“It is my money, after all.”**

**“Of course you should, Mrs. Meachem.I meant no offense,” the envoy said quickly, knowing of her family’s backing of the shipping company of which he was a part.**

**They both sipped from their teacups and the only sound in the room for several minutes was that of the large grandfather clock in the corner.“Is that not an interesting story that the Chinese have been circulating about Capt. Beatty’s avenger?” she asked, delicately raising an eyebrow in curious interest.She had been hearing nothing but rumors for a day and a half now.They were like thistle down floating on the currents of the air.Even though the Chinese had spread the rumor from Mr. Hackley’s report, she had heard from a sympathetic and trusted Chinese servant that the ‘Opium Bandit’ had been spotted in Canton.While elated that Diego was alive, Victoria was afraid that if the envoy took the circulating rumors seriously, they would find the young _Californiano_ before he could safely sail back home.**

**“Yes, it is.Amazing how bandits seem to find themselves lifted to the status of heroes despite the heinous things they have done.”Sir William took another sip of his tea and then smiled briefly.It seemed almost feral to Victoria.“But we will soon know which one of Beatty’s traitorous sailors it was.I got word around noon that he had asked for help from the Portuguese Trade Commissioner.And we have someone from the envoy’s office who is going to help us capture him.”**

**“Oh?” Victoria asked, trying to keep the anxiety out of her voice.“Did they say who he was?”**

**“No, the idiot speaking to the envoy’s adjutant didn’t see fit to ask that question and the Portuguese didn’t give the name.”There was a pause.“But we’ll find out soon enough.”Buckley pulled out his pocket watch and looked at it.“Ah, soon.”**

**“What do you mean, Sir William?”**

**“My men should be in position to capture this bandit in about an hour, maybe less,” he said.**

_**Oh, no!Diego can’t be caught.Not after all this!**_ **Victoria set her teacup down and stood up.“If you do not mind, m’lord, I have several things that I need to take care of before supper.”She forced a smile.“I promised Martha Ann that I would buy her a present from the market.Will you excuse me?”**

**“Of course, Mrs. Meachem.Of course.I have some business of my own to attend to.”He, too, got up and watched while Victoria left the room, then he returned to his office.**

**Victoria went into her apartment.“Martha Ann, we are going to the market now,” she said, gathering her daughter’s cloak.Clapping her hands, the little girl jumped up from her dolls and pulled her cloak over her shoulders.Victoria dismissed the Chinese servant and, taking Martha Ann by the hand, went out a back entrance, down a small street and out into a thoroughfare filled with people.She found a small hand-drawn carriage, a rickshaw, she was told they were called, for hire and soon she and Martha Ann were on their way to the Portuguese Trade Commission.**

**===============================**

**Enrique and his servant hurried home as fast as he could, often scattering other riders along the wide road down which he traveled.Just before entering the plaza in front of the Portuguese Trade Commission, he eased his horse back, not wanting to bring attention to himself.As he slowly approached his home, he saw several British soldiers strategically placed around the edge of the plaza.They were gazing around as though looking for someone. Their puzzled looks gave Enrique great satisfaction, but somehow he needed to get rid of them.Enrique’s eyes also took in do Santos talking quietly with several of them.His blood boiled at the duplicity of his father’s advisor.And doing it so openly, too!**

**Then the boy had an idea. The soldiers seemed anxious, but they would be more anxious when he got through.He put spurs to his horse’s side and galloped through the gate at the side of the building, straight to the captain of the guard, where he said in an agitated voice,“Captain!Miguel do Santos is plotting with the British.They have already captured my new instructor and they are getting ready to kidnap Father when he arrives home,” he shouted.“Look in the plaza and you will see what I mean.Capture him!Lock him up until Father comes home.Father will take care of him.”**

****

**Sure enough, when the guardsmen looked into the plaza, they saw exactly what Enrique wanted them to see.The captain gathered the guard and they rushed into the plaza with their rifles cocked and aimed at the British.As the Portuguese guardsmen shouted for the British to lay down their arms and surrender, people screamed and fled in all directions.The British wisely fled also, but do Santos, a pistol in his hand, ran towards the Portuguese captain of the guard, waving his arms, screaming that they were making a mistake.Thinking that he was attacking, a guardsman opened fire, several of his comrades following suite, and the assistant to the envoy fell to the ground, instantly dead.The captain of the guard shouted for the men to cease firing.There were still bystanders in the area.Enrique gazed at the scene in horror.It had not been his intention that anyone be killed; even do Santos.But still, he could not help but be a bit pleased; he had accomplished his aim, even if it was not the exactly the way he had intended.The British were gone and do Santos would cause no more trouble.When his father arrived home, Enrique and the captain of the guard reported the ‘insurrection incident’ and the death of do Santos to him.**

**In their private study, Enrique approached his father.“Father, I know I acted hastily, but do Santos was a traitor.He had British spies and guardsmen all over the plaza.Now they are gone, do Santos is gone and we can send someone out to find Diego and bring him back.”**

**“My son, while in my heart I agree with your actions and your words, what happened this afternoon could have caused us serious damage.I had to reprimand the captain of the guard and I am reprimanding you as well.”He paused and watched as his son shuffled his feet and stared at the ornate rug.**

**“But I had to do something to save Diego!I could not just let the British take him.He only destroyed some opium, Papa.It was just opium.”Enrique watched his father’s face, and realized that there was something he had not been told.**

**“My son, I did some checking and find that your new friend, Diego de la Vega, is in very serious trouble with the British.He not only destroyed the cargo, he indirectly caused the destruction of the China Star.At least, that is the British version of the story.But the most damning charge is murder.”He paused again to let the information sink in.**

**“What?Diego would not murder anyone, would he?”**

**“He was caught in the cabin destroying the opium and while dueling with the captain of the ship, killed him.The British have sent out word that there is a very large reward to anyone turning in the ‘Opium Bandit.’ ”What he didn’t tell Enrique was the curious fact that the British had given no name to this mysterious ‘opium bandit.’**

**“A reward for the ‘Opium Bandit?’That means that do Santos did not give them Diego’s name.That means that Diego can sneak back or we can go and get him right now, Papa, and then sneak him on a ship!”**

**“Very astute, my son, until you get to the part about Diego sneaking back or getting him right now.That is not possible.There are British spies all around the residence even as we speak.Most we are aware of, but there may be a few we have not recognized.They figure we will try to smuggle him back into the commission building this evening.There is a description of the mysterious ‘Opium Bandit’ that includes the words tall and slender.That would be enough, as watchful as they are right now.We have to wait, Enrique.Diego should be safe in the countryside if he stays out of sight and then in a day or two when things have calmed down a bit, we can send a couple of our own men out to find him.Then we can get Diego back to Canton and send him out of the country by ship.”**

**Enrique’s mouth opened and closed several times, as though he wanted to protest, but he didn’t.There was nothing he could protest about.His father would send one of his best spies to the British Trade Commission tomorrow to find out anything that might be helpful.**

**“Well, at least the Chinese will not turn him in,” Enrique finally stated.He was worried, though, having told Diego it would be all right to come back to the commission house during the night.He only hoped that his fencing instructor was as good at avoiding soldiers as he was with the sword.**

**Batisto just nodded.He didn’t want to burst his son’s bubble by telling him that an opium-addicted Chinaman who turned in Diego would most likely have an unlimited supply of the drug for as long as he lived.** ****

**======================**

**As Victoria rode along in the rickshaw, she thought of the best way to approach the envoy.She realized that it had to be the envoy and no one else because she had no idea who among his staff was the betrayer. _Does Sir William already have spies near the Portuguese enclave?_ she asked herself.**

**“How far east are we?” she called out to the Chinaman pulling the carriage.Victoria had perused the map in Sir William’s office and had a basic idea of the direction in which the Portuguese Trade Commission lay, but she wasn’t sure of distances.**

**“Short distance, miss,” came the reply.“You wish to shop first?”**

**“Yes.”**

**“Market is ahead,” the driver told her.**

**“That will be fine.Thank you,” Victoria told him.Soon she was standing next to the carriage gazing down the long line of stalls, colorful with the wares of several nations.**

**“You will be safe.Only watch for pickpockets,” the driver told her.“I go with you if you wish to shop on all of street.”**

**“I will be all right.You go on.”She looked down the long line of vendors.It was all the better to slip away and get to the Portuguese envoy.“I have shopped alone in London.Surely this couldn’t be worse,” she added with a slight smile.**

**The Chinese man smiled and bowed.“No, Canton is much better.But be careful.”**

**“I will.Thank you.”Victoria took Martha Ann’s hand began walking along the narrow avenue, occasionally perusing the wares.She bought a toy for her daughter as they walked in the general direction of the Portuguese Trade Commission building.Soon she looked for someone to give her more detailed directions.**

**A prosperous Chinese merchant caught her eye.Lightly fingering his silk material, she looked up and asked.“How far is it to the Portuguese Trade Envoy’s house?”**

**The merchant blinked in surprise and then answered, his accent heavy, but otherwise his English was perfectly understandable, even more than that of the driver of the rickshaw.“It is that way, madam,” he said, pointing.“Second street to the right, then four streets.It will be in front of you.”He scrutinized her.Victoria thanked him and turned in the indicated direction.“Do you wish someone to go with you to make sure that you do not get lost?” he asked.**

**Now it was Victoria’s turn to gaze meaningfully at the man.“Is that likely?”**

**“Sometimes it happens.But for a small fee, my son can make sure you and your daughter get to the right place.”**

**Victoria quickly considered her options.With this boy, she was assured that she could get to the envoy quickly.Nodding, she said, “Yes, I think that would be most wise.My errand is very important and I want to see the envoy before supper.”**

**The man said something to the child and then the little boy turned to her.“I am Li Chang.I will make sure that you get to trade commission.”**

**“The Portuguese one,” Victoria reminded them.**

**“Yes, I have explained that to my son.He understands that you wish to see Commissioner Batisto,” the merchant said.**

**“Ah, that is his name.Yes, if _Senhor_ Batisto is the envoy, he is the one I need to see.Thank you.”Victoria paid the prescribed coins and followed the boy through the crowded streets.**

**The street vendors’ stalls ended a hundred paces before a large plaza.Beyond the plaza was a magnificent building of European design.She stopped. _What if there are spies out here all ready._ “Wait a minute, Li Chang.I want to make sure I am not recognized.”**

**“Buy silk and wrap it around you.Do the same with your daughter.Go like a women of India,” the boy suggested, pointing to a vendor selling very colorful cloth.**

**Victoria looked at him in wonder and then approached the stall.Soon she and Martha Ann were wrapped somewhat like a woman and child of India, in a multi-colored _sari_ that hid all but part of their faces and hands.Martha Ann was delighted with her new clothes and wanted to walk ahead, pirouetting to show off, but Victoria held her close.It seemed awkward to walk in at first, especially over her own dress, but she soon got used to it.She pulled out more coins and handed them to Chang.“You have been of great service.This is for you,” she said.**

**“ _Xiexie!_ ” the boy exclaimed, looking at the shillings in his hand.“Thank you.You want me to wait?”**

**“No, you go on home.I will be able to get back all right when I am finished,” Victoria told him.The boy grinned, bowed and left.**

**Without obvious haste, Victoria walked to the envoy’s residence.She was surprised to see an inordinate number of guards and soldiers near the building.One stopped her.He asked her something in Portuguese.It sounded somewhat like Spanish and Victoria thought she knew what he was asking her.“I need to see the envoy.It is very important,” she said in French, knowing that most Europeans knew that language.**

**“The envoy is not seeing anyone right now,” he responded in the same language, looking at her in a puzzled manner as though not quite able to figure out who or what she was.“Who are you?”**

**“I have vital information about the ‘Opium Bandit’.”She gazed at him for a moment.“It is of greatest import.”**

**He gazed at her for another minute.“You are British?”**

**“I am here to see _Senhor_ Batisto,” she said emphatically, not answering his question.She wondered what else she could say.**

**The guard pondered for a few minutes.“Wait, please.I can promise you nothing, but I will check and see if _Senhor_ Batisto can see you,” he said and walked into the residence.Within a few minutes she and Martha Ann were being led into a large parlor where a heavy-set man, about the same age as Sir William, sat at a little table.He motioned them to sit near him.**

**“Madam, I welcome you,” he said in almost flawless English.“What information do you have about the Opium Bandit?”**

**Victoria ignored the fact that he had somehow figured out her nationality. _Was I that obvious?_ she thought.But the important thing right now was to make sure who this was the envoy.**

**“You are _Senhor_ Batisto, the Portuguese envoy?” she asked in return.**

**“Yes, I am, but how am I to know that you are not here to gather information for Sir William?”**

**“My name is Victoria Meachem, widow of Thomas Meachem, a British East India senior executive.I was on the same ship as the ‘Opium Bandit.’I helped several others throw a boat overboard for him to find when he jumped overboard,” she said, looking into the envoy’s eyes.**

**“You are sympathetic to him?”**

**Victoria decided that candor was the best route to take in this conversation.There was something that made her**

** trust this man.“He saved my honor from a ship’s officer who would have sullied my good name by his animalistic behavior.” She paused for only a few seconds.“I happen to know that the British are coming here to capture him.”**

**“You are about an hour too late,” the envoy said.**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Eight](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/book2_eight.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/book2_one.htm)**  
**[Pacific Odyssey Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/odysseyintro.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	36. Pacific Odyssey

Pacific Odyssey

**Pacific Odyssey:**

**Book II: China**  
  
---  
  
****

**Chapter Eight**

**More Frustration Heaped on Frustration**

**“What?” she gasped.She was too late.“No!Diego has been taken?” she finally said out loud, even though softly, almost to herself.**

**“Ah, now I know you are exactly who you say you are.And you know who the ‘Opium Bandit’ is as well,” Batisto said, with a smile.“This trade war business tends to make one paranoid.”**

**In shock, Victoria realized what she had said, but then realized that this man would already have known as well.Diego, after all, had been at this residence for close to a day and a half, if the rumors she had heard were right.Nodding she said, “Yes, Diego de la Vega, a young Spanish colonial who had been kidnapped from his home in California.”**

**“Does anyone else in the British Trade Commission know this?” the envoy asked, leaning forward slightly.**

**Puzzled, she said, “They do now if they have captured him.”**

**The envoy leaned back and stuck his hands in his vest pockets.“Oh, no, he was not captured.My son led him out of the city before the British soldiers came. _Señor_ de la Vega is hiding in the countryside until the furor has died down somewhat.Then I was planning on smuggling him back into Canton and putting him on an east bound ship.”**

**Victoria sighed in relief.“Oh, you worried me for a moment.That is good news . . . I suppose.But how will you find him?There is a lot of country out there.”**

**“My son told _Señor_ de la Vega to slip back into the city tonight.If he cannot return tonight, he will probably be able to do so within another day or two.He will not stray far.”**

**“Please tell me if there is anything I can do.Pay for his passage home, anything,” Victoria said imploringly.**

**“Hmm, you can pray that your government does not make the next few days difficult for my plans,” Batisto said with a sigh.“Or that our ‘Opium Bandit’ doesn’t do anything foolish and anger the Chinese government.He is now in an area where Europeans are not usually allowed.It will be dangerous for him out there, but not so dangerous as if he had stayed in the city.”** ****

**=========================** ****

**As the sun set, Diego watched the hectic activity slow, but not totally abate.He had observed traffic coming and going throughout the late afternoon, early evening hours from an abandoned hut on a hill overlooking the city.Most of the people had been Chinese farmers and craftsmen leaving Canton after trading in one of the open marketplaces he and Enrique had passed on their flight from the city.There were few people going into the city now that darkness was falling.What was more ominous to Diego, though, was the fact that most of the Europeans he had seen were armed and had the look of soldiers.Not being close enough to hear their conversations, Diego could only conclude that the British were going to great lengths to capture him.**

**Grinding his teeth in frustration, he sat back in the shadows and waited for full darkness.We would wait a few more hours before attempting to make his way to the Portuguese Trade Commission residence.He slipped into the brush and checked on the horse he had borrowed.Its hobbles were still secure and it was contentedly grazing.That was good, as Diego knew that he would not be able to take the gelding with him.He had just watched the Chinese soldiers closing the heavy wooden gate and he did not doubt that all other gates leading into the city would similarly be closed.He would have to sneak back to the embassy on foot, assuming that someone would be able to come and get the horse first thing in the morning.**

**Patting it on the neck, Diego turned back to the hut, where he changed into the dark clothes of his alter ego, El Zorro, the Opium Bandit.In the night, the crisply white shirt _Senhor_ Batisto had given him stood out like a beacon.The mask, cape and bandanna stayed in the saddlebag he had brought along.Diego belted on the sword, smiling.Enrique had insisted that he would not be gone long enough to need other clothes, but the _Californiano_ knew that anything could happen and he wanted to be prepared. _Ai, anything had happened on this adventure,_ he thought with a sigh. _Actually, everything had happened._ Realistically, Diego realized that his success in returning to the Portuguese residence would depend a great deal on stealth and camouflage, and he was very, very good at it.**

**When the stars had traveled a goodly distance across the sky, and the city had quieted to only the sounds of a few barking dogs and even fewer people still moving around in what seemed to him to be flimsy houses, Diego ventured forth.Not knowing what predators might be in this country that he knew so little about, he had released the horse from its hobbles, letting it graze in the meadow above the hut and hoping it would remain there until morning.He then slipped down the narrow path that led to the main road.**

**Throwing his saddlebag across his shoulder, Diego walked the perimeter of the city until he found a section of the wall that was not quite so high.Feeling the protruding rocks and crevices for handholds, he began an arduous ascent that taxed the strength of his fingers.After what seemed an interminable time, Diego pulled himself on top of the wall and listened.Below him was a tiny courtyard with a small chicken coop on one side and a tiny pigpen next to it.The lone pig grunted softly in its sleep and the chickens’ faint clucking was barely discernable.There were no sounds from the equally tiny house.Carefully, he began his descent, dropping lightly to the ground about halfway down.Again, he waited and listened.When he didn’t hear anything unusual, Diego slipped along the side of the house that almost touched the one next to it, and then into a very narrow street.Staying in the deepest shadows, he walked in the direction he believed would take him to the road he and Enrique had used when he had fled from the British ambush.**

**In the dark night, he finally found what he believed was the thoroughfare.He recognized the gate through which they had traveled.There were several lanterns hanging from hooks, casting weird shadows here and there, but for the most part, the road was dark and silent.At night, it appeared much more narrow and Diego wondered how in the world all the traffic he had seen earlier had passed along it.He did not see anyone, not even a night watch, for perhaps a quarter of a mile and then he saw two men, apparently in a drunken stupor, sprawled in front of what appeared to be a store.Still cautious, Diego silently walked around them, having to step into a small pool of light from a hanging lantern to do so.One of the men opened his eyes and gazed blearily at him.“Opium Bandit,” the man whispered, fearful.Then his gaze became more focused and calculating as the two men studied each other.The Chinese man’s gaze was the same as some of those who had stared at him in California when he was dressed as Zorro.Diego realized that there must be a reward on his head here, too.**

**He didn’t pause any longer, but continued down the street quickly.The man was so drunk that he probably wouldn’t even remember their meeting.Looking back, though, he saw the man stagger to his feet and waver after him. _This will not do,_ Diego thought.He spied a tiny alleyway to his left and ducked into it.The Chinaman soon came into his view, peering his way.Diego grabbed him, jerking the man toward him, knocking him unconscious with a single blow of his fist to the side of his head.He held on to the inert body as it slowly slid to the ground. **

**Diego started back down the street again, watching more carefully for any activity.He had to take a bit more time avoiding a brothel, with the comings and goings of customers.After that, he traveled quickly, the street quiet and empty.It was another quarter of a mile before he saw anyone else.This time it was two soldiers.Diego ducked into a doorway, pressing his body as close to the door as he could.**

**The men were talking softly in English.“How long do you think Sir William will have us searching?”**

**“Knowing of Sir William’s reputation, I would say until we catch this ‘Opium Bandit’ or until Hell freezes over, whichever comes first,” the second one growled.**

**The first man laughed.“Well, you have to hand it to him, this lone bandit certainly did enough damage.”He paused.“Did you ever hear tell of a sailor destroying a ship single-handedly before?”**

**“No,” his companion said.“But I feel sorry for him if Sir William….”Diego was unable to hear more, but what he had heard was enough to discourage him.The British weren’t going to make it easy for him to quietly sneak out of the country.He waited a few more minutes and then he slipped out to the road again.If the English had guards this close to the Portuguese Trade Commission building, then they had some inkling of his future plans. _Damn that do Santos!_ Diego fumed.He squelched the anger that was rising in his heart.All he wanted to do was go home.No more than that.Just go home and be out of the way of the British, do Santos and anyone else in China. **

**His passage was almost silent, his movement practically undetectable.He was one with the shadows, a wraith in the dark.Diego came to a fork in the road and stopped to consider.He remembered that he and Enrique had stopped here due to congestion.Right hand fork, he decided.He would have to cross the road.There was a lantern hanging from a pole illuminating the conjunction of roads.Diego looked around, and seeing no one, he stepped out into the pool of light.He then ran lightly across the road, but just before he reached the far side, he heard the clattering of a horse’s hooves.Quickly, he found the shadows on the far side of the road and pressed against the wall, willing himself invisible.It seemed only seconds later that a horse clattered down the road heading toward the outskirts of the city.His livery appeared British, but Diego couldn’t be sure in the darkness.**

**Diego watched and listened and then continued his journey.The closer he came to the Portuguese Trade Commission complex, the more he had to avoid soldiers and sentries, both Chinese and British.He came to the outskirts of the plaza and found it to be ringed strategically with soldiers.His frustration grew.Enrique was naïve to think that he could so easily sneak back into the trade commissioner’s residence. _And so was I,_ Diego thought angrily.**

**He pondered his options and realized that because the Commission complex was almost completely ringed by open space, getting into the residence tonight was beyond the realm of reason.However, for that very reason, Diego was going to try it.If he could successfully get inside without alerting any of these sentries, the British might think that he was still outside the city or wandering the streets.He could wait a few days for the search to cool and then Batisto could smuggle him on an outbound ship.Smiling, Diego thought of all the times when Zorro had been in similarly tight places.He also thought of all the times he had gone out as Zorro on a ship only thirty-five feet by one hundred feet without being detected by more than a few people.It was possible, he assured himself.**

**Almost silently, Diego slipped around the perimeter of the plaza, avoiding patrols easily until he reached the more secluded area near the stables and the servant’s quarters.There he found even more British, standing in small groups, watching the commission house.Continuing to stay in the deepest shadows, Diego slipped closer.He saw a few men from the _China Star_ among the knots of men.Sir William had prepared for every contingency, he thought, having men here who would be able to recognize someone from the China Star; someone who could be the Opium Bandit.Regardless, he thought as he pulled on the mask, it would serve to darken his features and make him harder to see in the night.Now if he could only get to the stable area before the moon came up.**

**“Do you think he will try to come?”** ****

**“Aye, he’ll try,” a sailor said.Marcus Lamb, Diego recalled his name.“He came here wanting to be sent home.Imagine he still wants to go home.”**

**“Well, there is no possible way that he can slip by us and get inside,” a soldier growled softly.**

**“You are talking about the man that destroyed a double shipment of opium under the noses of everyone on a cargo ship, mate,” Lamb answered.“And the man who lived through a hell of a storm at sea.I wouldn’t put anything past him.”**

**“Well, if he does, it might get very unpleasant for the Portuguese Trade Commissioner.I heard that Sir William was all ready to accuse Batisto of acts warranting a declaration of war, and I’m sure he’d actually do it if he got wind that the Portuguese were harboring the ‘Opium Bandit’.”**

**“Ah, ye have to be jesting,” Lamb said with a chuckle.**

**“Well, I know Sir William more than you do and I don’t put anything that drastic past him, either,” replied the soldier.“Sir William would send troops to Hell itself to get this bandit.He was mad enough to chew nails when he saw the _China Star._ ”**

**They all laughed softly as Zorro withdrew.He hadn’t thought of that.In his haste to leave the country, to go home, he had not thought of the consequences to those who helped him.Staying in the shadows, he again pondered his options based on this latest information.No matter how well Enrique and his father kept him hidden, someone else in the household would invariably see him and that could very well spell disaster for the Batisto if that person was as opportunistic as do Santos had been.Remotely, he wondered about do Santos.No, the assistant to the Trade Commissioner would have been released from his position by now.But the Portuguese couldn’t have damaged the young _caballero’s_ chances of getting home any more if the British had succeeded in capturing him earlier that day. **

**Quickly, he listed all the facts.First, the Portuguese Trade Commission was closed off to him, at least for some days to come.Perhaps after a week or so had elapsed, he might be able to see if the British had slowed down their efforts.Zorro sighed softly.He thought about the harbor and wondered if he could sign on with an outbound ship, perhaps using a fictitious name. _No, if the British are astute enough to guard this avenue home, they will also be cognizant of the possibility of me trying to get to any ships in the harbor,_ he thought.Stowing away?No, that was far too risky.Depending on the disposition of the captain, he could either be tossed overboard or imprisoned in the hold until the next port o’call, at which time he might very well be placed in the hands of the British anyway. **

**No, he could see only one course of action.That was to go into the countryside and try to outwait the British Trade Commissioner’s anger.He clenched his teeth in frustration, knowing that such a solution would add as much as a month or more to his time away from home, depending on Sir William’s determination.However, Zorro realized that there was nothing now that could be done about it.Perhaps, in the meantime, he might be able to find someone on the coast with a sailing vessel who might be sympathetic enough to take him to a port o’call where he could catch an outgoing ship.Even though the Chinese were extremely wary of all foreigners, he might still find someone like Wang Leiching, who would be sympathetic to his plight.He certainly could not hide in the city, he couldn’t hide anywhere within the circle of the British influence.**

**Marcus Lamb suddenly turned and gazed directly at him, his eyes widening.For some reason the sailor had felt his presence.“The Avenger,” Lamb whispered, then he said it louder.All of the men turned toward him, but Zorro was not waiting for them to attack.He pivoted and ran back up the road, slipping through the shadows when he could, sprinting when he couldn’t.Shouts rang out behind him, echoing against the buildings ringing the plaza.**

**Zorro heard the clattering of a horse’s hooves ahead of him and he pressed himself into a doorway to let the horseman pass.Then a thought occurred to him, an idea that would make escape easier.He jumped out into the middle of the road just as the horse appeared from the darkness.Zorro shouted loudly, causing the animal to swerve, almost unseating the startled rider.He then grabbed the pommel with one hand and swung up into the saddle, hitting the soldier across of the head with his saddlebag and shoving him off the horse.Reaching for the reins with one hand, the masked man swung the horse around and galloped back in the direction from which the rider had come.**

**Except for a few British soldiers, most of whom were too surprised to react before he had swept by, he met no one, and he was soon near the gate he had gone through with Enrique, seemingly so long ago.He knew there were probably Chinese guards, so Zorro turned the horse’s head back up the narrower roadway he had come down when he snuck back into the city.He soon reached the same house with the chickens and pigpen, and was tempted to add the horse to the menagerie, but he resisted the urge.Dismounting, Zorro slapped the animal’s rump, sending it on up the narrow road, and then he slipped back between the houses into the tiny yard and stopped at the wall.Again came the laborious finger-straining climb, but soon he was over and on the other side.Despite the fact that there probably weren’t any soldiers outside the city walls, except at the city gate, Zorro ran along the base of the wall with deliberate stealth, crouched low, presenting only a shadow figure that would confuse any observers.**

**When he saw the small rise and its dilapidated hut, Zorro listened, and hearing nothing, slipped up the overgrown path.Soon he was standing beside the horse, which had whickered a soft greeting.Zorro, too, felt that the gelding was a friend, the only ally he had in this strange land so far from home, and he was glad that the horse had remained.**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Nine](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/book2_nine.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/book2_one.htm)**  
**[Pacific Odyssey Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/odysseyintro.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	37. Pacific Odyssey

Pacific Odyssey

**Pacific Odyssey:**

**Book II: China**  
  
---  
  
****

**Chapter Nine**

**Flight**

**Before sunrise, Zorro had ridden a mile to the north of the city wall.Finally, as the first hints of pre-dawn light began showing in the east, he found a thicket near a small, wooded area.Even more fortuitous was the presence of a stream rushing near the thicket.This would be a good place to hide, he decided, far enough from Canton to be away from British influence, but close enough to be able to return quickly when the opportunity arose.**

**The forest was not thick, but trees grew up the side of a hill, intermingled with brush and brambles, giving some seclusion to his hiding spot at the top of the hill.He was able to scout the countryside and this area seemed to be remote enough that there was little traffic passing nearby.Hobbling the horse, Zorro pulled off his mask and washed up in the stream.He did not have the means to shave, he noted ruefully, rubbing his stubbled chin. _At least I won’t need to wear a disguise, especially if I have to hide out very long,_ he thought.He had managed to grab some foodstuffs from the kitchen on his flight from the trade commission and he ate the last of the rice balls and smoked fish, washing it down with the cold stream water.It was not much, but it would do for now.** ****

**As the sun rose, Diego perused his surroundings, seeing tealeaf pickers in distant hillside fields.A dusty road showed several peasants pulling carts filled with fruits and vegetables and other saleable items.Their braided queues hung down their bent backs, indicating the influence of the Manchu rulers.Diego looked around his little resting place and saw no evidence of any animals he could catch or anything else edible.He would have to pilfer what he ate.Gazing again at the peasants traveling in the distance, Diego determined that he would not steal anything from these people who looked to not even have enough for themselves.**

**After determining that his chosen campsite was secure, Diego changed into the clothing that Batisto had given him, and lay down to get some rest.Using the saddle for a pillow, he fell asleep with his sword in his hand.** ****

**====================================** ****

**Sir William Buckley listened to the report of his sergeant of the guard with great interest.“So you found the horse he stole, but not the bandit, himself?”**

**“No, my Lord.We can only assume that he is hiding somewhere in the city waiting to try to get to the Portuguese Trade Commission again tonight.**

**“No, he left the city,” Sir William said, his voice sure.At the questioning looks of the soldier, he continued.“He is not stupid.Even though he is homesick, he would not be so foolish as to stay where he could be so easily captured.He is hiding in the countryside, hoping that the search will ease up in a week or two.I have a notion that he feels comfortable, more sure of himself away from the city.”He reached for his cup of tea.“The absolute irony is that he is probably less safe in the country than he would be here.He will stand out like gentry on London Bridge.”Sir William smiled and then he began to laugh.Several minutes later, his laughter subsided to soft chuckles and then to a feral smile.Either way, he would have this bandit, this sailor who dared to destroy his company’s cargo and almost destroy a British ship.He glanced back at his secretary, “Michael, I want word sent out to the local Chinese officials that a highly dangerous and wanted criminal could possibly be in their provinces.And there will be ample reward for his capture and return to us.Preferably alive.”The secretary bowed and left.**

**===============================**

**Diego woke when the sun was reaching its zenith, sprinkling the hidden thicket in which he lay hidden with dappled spots of brightness.Stretching, he sat up from his makeshift bed and peered out between the branches, checking to make sure no one was nearby.When he was satisfied, he crawled out of the thicket and checked on the horse in the small meadow at the top of the hill.It was placidly grazing, hobbled to keep it from wandering too far away.**

**Again, he saw peasants walking along the road, their voices barely discernable to him, floating up on the soft eddies of the light breezes.On distant hills north of his position, tealeaf pickers continued their harvesting, backs bent over the short bushes.Satisfied, Diego walked over to the stream and took off his shirt, washing up in the cool waters.He also washed the rest of his clothing, only wearing the trousers of his costume while the wet items hung over bushes, drying in the afternoon sun.While he waited for the day to grind toward sunset, Diego groomed the horse, pulling twigs from its mane and tail.He ignored the growling of his stomach.When his clothing had dried, he changed and pondered his short-term options.He knew that staying in this place might be the wisest option, but he could not shake the fact that the Portuguese embassy was probably a closed avenue of escape for him.The British envoy would stop at nothing to capture him.Staying in one place might be well and good for a short time, but he had no provisions for such a stay.He had to keep moving, even if he only circumnavigated the city while looking for some slight opportunity to return.And to find food, he thought ruefully as he once again felt and heard his stomach rumble fiercely.**

**He gazed again at the distant workers. While he was capable of traveling at night, using the stars as guides, he felt much more sure of his directions by day. _If I stay off the main road,_ he thought, _I can make use of several hours of daylight.And if the people in the distance all appear the same, then so, too, will I to them._ As he continued to watch the road, he saw several European and Chinese soldiers ride by.From the loud voices among the Europeans, he knew they were British.Sir William was indeed determined, Diego thought grimly.He watched until they were gone.He would have to move further away from the city.**

**As soon as the soldiers were gone, Diego saddled the gelding, and then began riding toward the northeast, further away from the city.Tomorrow, he would begin a more southerly course, one that would not only take him around the city, but more toward the coastline.When he could, he rode off-trail, but often the narrow road was his only option.Several times he had to hide behind thickets or rock croppings while groups of people, mostly peasants, walked by.As the day ground toward sunset, and the sky began to darken, the traffic thickened as people left the fields and made their way to their homes.Diego guided the gelding into the countryside, and through fields recently abandoned by workers.He was able to avoid being seen until he rode over a small rise and suddenly came upon a woman and her young son gathering wood near the road.They both jumped back from the trail in fear and shock.**

**He decided that there was no need to leave now; the damage had been done.If the woman was predisposed to report him, she would.Seeing their difficulty trying to gather wood in the deepening dusk, he dismounted.“ _Ma,”_ he said gently.“Let me help you.” She looked up at him in open-mouthed disbelief, not saying anything, her eyes filled with fear.“Please, I will not hurt you.”Diego didn’t know if it was the offer itself or his atrocious Chinese, but he was relieved when she finally nodded.He dismounted and took the branches and a rope from the boy, and tied the wood into a bundle, securing it behind the saddle.He continued to help them break up the rest of a dead bush and add it to the first bundle, until there was enough for her to cook several meals.She continued to regard him in silence even as they worked together. **

**Seeing how difficult it was for the woman to get around on her bound feet, Diego asked, “ _Ma_ , would you like to ride home on my horse?”He used hand motions to make sure she understood him.She nodded slowly, still acting as though she was in shock as he lifted her up into the saddle.Then he handed the boy up to his mother.“Where is your home, _ma?_ ”**

**“It is down that path,” she answered, pointing.Diego picked up the reins and began leading the horse down the narrow trail.“Why is a European here, where Europeans are not allowed?” she asked slowly, perceiving his limited knowledge of her language.**

**“I am in trouble with my fellow Europeans.”Diego now fully understood her shock at seeing him and sighed, remembering Xian and her deep suspicion of him.This people’s xenophobic nature was going to make his escape to the coast extremely difficult.“I am trying to get to the coast,” he answered simply.He led the horse down the path until he saw a tiny one-room hovel in the post sunset dimness.**

**“That is our home,” she said.**

**After he had helped them both down, the woman flitted inside and then surreptitiously leaned out the door and motioned for him to come in.He gave part of the bundle of sticks to the boy and then he pulled the horse around to the back of the house and hobbled him.Lastly, he gathered the rest of the sticks, his own bundle and went inside.There was a stench that was cloying, but Diego couldn’t place it.**

**“I am Lui Yuling and that is my husband, Xu Jiang,” she said simply, pointing into one corner of the hovel as he laid the wood down by a small hearth.She quickly laid some of the sticks in a small brazier and lit them with a few coals that she had in an ash-filled clay pot, blowing on them gently until the dry wood burst flames.The room filled with a soft yellow light.**

**Yuling pointed to a small pallet in one corner on which lay what appeared to be nothing more than a heaped up blanket.Finally, Diego was able to discern a starvation thin body under the threadbare covering.He was so shocked when he saw the condition of the husband, as he lay sprawled on his pallet, that he checked to see if the man was still alive.The stench of the room was that of death and Diego almost gagged as he examined the man.The man was still among the living, but so emaciated that he couldn’t be very far from death.Diego looked up at the woman for an explanation, wondering what sickness could have brought this man to such a state.**

**“It is the opium,” she said softly, seeing his puzzled look.“He used to go to the opium dens after working to harvest the tealeaves.It was not so bad then.He made the money and only spent a little of it on the opium.Then he began to stay longer and longer in the village and when he came home, he had very little money and even less food.We have a few vegetables in the garden behind our house.Tomorrow I will kill a chicken for our dinner.Huang will find eggs for our breakfast tomorrow morning.”**

**Drawing in a deep ragged breath, Diego realized that he was seeing a perfect example of the disastrous results of the illicit trade.He was stunned, and quickly left the hovel to try to clear his head of the sight and smell of the death that the opium dealt to its most far-gone users.He swallowed to keep his seditious stomach from rebelling, but the sight of the man could not be so easily purged from his mind.Looking above, Diego saw the stars showing themselves in the near black vault of the sky.Gazing back down at his shirt, he realized that the light-colored clothes would be easily seen at night.Quickly changing into his black outfit without putting on the mask, he returned to the little house, where he was almost invisible in the darkness of the room.**

**The woman was bent over a small hearth, starting a fire.The little boy stood near her, a small cooking pot in his hands.Diego spoke to her and she turned around and gave a small cry of shock.“Opium Bandit,” she said in recognition. “I heard the stories in the village this morning about you, but I thought it was the imaginations of an opium dreamer.You really destroyed opium on a ship?”**

**“Yes,” he said simply.** ****

**“Destroy the opium in the village, please,” she pleaded, her eyes flitting back to her husband.**

**Diego paused.**

**“Opium Bandit, please, please destroy the opium.Please.”** ****

**Diego gaped at the woman, his thoughts churning.If he did this; if he went into this village so very close to Canton, and destroyed the opium, the British would know where he was and where to hunt for him.The British would be even angrier at his effrontery.The _hongs_ would probably not be happy either.**

**“Please.” There were tears in Yuling’s eyes.The little boy stood next to his mother, gazing at him with wide eyes, eyes that were haunting, eyes that were everlastingly too large for the thin and mournful face.He looked beyond them to where the man who should be providing for these two lay dying.The man had made a choice, but the choice had made him a prisoner and had made these two pitiful people victims.“Please understand, it is one thing to destroy opium on a ship in the middle of the sea, but I am on land now.I am in a place that is different from my home, with different laws and customs.Where the people do not trust those of my race.”**

**“Our Emperor does not want the Europeans to bring the opium into the country.There is no law against destroying the opium.”The tears traced a path down her cheeks.He looked over at the small, barely living bundle on the pallet.“Please, destroy the opium here, in this village,” she asked him again. “It will be a good thing to know that this was done before I die.”**

**Again, Diego gazed at the dying man then back at the raggedly dressed woman.He sighed.He nodded, finding that he could not refuse this woman’s request.“Yes, I will do this for you tomorrow.”**

**She smiled, glancing at her dying husband again.“ _Xiexie.”_**

**“I will be back in the morning,” he said, and slipped out into the night.Even though he was hungry, he was not about to ask the woman for what was probably just enough food for her son.If those who delivered the opium carried food with them, which trade processions usually did, then perhaps, he thought with a smile, he could eat well after all.He would wait for morning and scout the larger trails. The little house was away from a main trail, so he found a small clump of bushes nearby, tied the horse to a limb and curled up under his cape to sleep.He laid there for some time, watching the stars progress in the night sky, remembering the hills, the wild flowers, the dark-eyed _señoritas_ , the breezes from the ocean, the scent of pine, the horses and cattle running like thunder across the valleys.Finally, he fell asleep.**

**In the morning, he awoke to see Huang crouched nearby, staring at him.Diego hoped that this would not become a habit.The boy looked as though he had been crying.“What is wrong, little one?” he asked softly.The boy only took his sleeve and pulled him towards the house.There he saw Lui Yuling preparing her husband for burial.**

**“By the Saints,” he breathed.Yuling turned around and saw him.She just shook her head.Diego made the motions for a burial, since he didn’t know all the words.“Where?” he asked.She pointed out back where he had spent the night.Looking everywhere for something to use to dig a suitable grave, he found nothing, so he finally settled on the stout branch of a nearby tree. With the woman and the boy helping, pulling away dirt with wooden bowls, they were eventually able to dig a hole big enough to bury the man.Diego changed into the clothing given him by Batisto and then removed the hobbles from the horse.He lifted the woman on its back, and mounting behind her, headed into the village.At a building just outside the little town, she bade him wait, while she slipped from the horse and approached the door.A thin man in heavy robes met her and they talked for a few minutes.Diego realized this was a priest.While she was talking to him, the priest gazed up at him several times, at first in disbelief and fear, and then in astonishment.Diego heard the words, ‘Opium Bandit’ several times.**

**Finally the Chinese cleric approached and Diego dismounted, offering the reins to the priest.“No, _Yingyu_ ,” the man said.“Let the woman ride.”Diego lifted Yuling up on the gelding and the two men walked side by side, leading the horse up the narrow trails to the young widow’s house, where Diego backed off several paces, and stood quietly while the husband was interred.After the funeral, he approached the priest and asked what trail the traders of opium used to deliver their goods.The priest pointed back to the village and then indicated a main trail that went west from there.**

**Diego thanked the priest, and, after the man had left, he changed back into his costume, put on his mask and mounted the gelding.Then as Yuling and her son watched, he headed back towards the village.Several people watched as he rode through, but no one tried to stop him.When he asked a shopkeeper where the opium den was, the man shook his head as though he didn’t understand.Zorro asked others, but everyone seemed afraid of him or of the dealers from the _hongs_ , he wasn’t sure which.Continuing on until he came to a house where many people came and went, Zorro opened the door, and realized he had found the opium den.The smell was appalling.He detected the odor of burning opium, presumably from the pipes used to smoke it, and also the stench of those whose lives only existed to consume the foul substance.Like in the hovel, the odor of death prevailed.His anger quickened and he marched inside.Two men tried to stop him, but he shoved them both aside and continued to the rear of the building, where he found packages of the narcotic stored on a shelf.Taking out his sword and slashing open all of the packages of opium, he watched with satisfaction as clumps fell onto the ground.Zorro also dumped all of the larger chests of the narcotic, stomping a great deal of it underfoot.There was a bucket of water, which he poured on the dumped opium.Then he went back to the main room and ordered everyone to leave.The two men brandished staves this time, but when they saw the look in Zorro’s eyes, along with the cold gleam of his sword, they backed out of the building.Another man laying on a pallet wasn’t able to get out on his own, so the masked man gently picked him up and took him out, ordering one of those watching nearby to take care of him.**

**Zorro went back in and found a good strong rope, which he tied to the main support beam in the middle of the biggest room.The other end, he tied to the saddle of the horse, and then he mounted, sincerely hoping that the house was built as flimsily as it appeared to be.He urged the horse forward; once, twice, and then three times, at which time the beam gave way and the building collapsed to the ground.Cutting the rope with his sword, Zorro rode out of the village on the trail the priest had indicated the traders had taken.**

**By midmorning, the outlaw caught up with a trading party.Most of its members were Chinese, but there was also a European accompanying them.When he rode down on them in a frontal attack, they were so surprised that they didn’t even take their pistols out.Zorro confiscated two of the weapons along with all of the ammunition and powder, and threw the other pistols away in the bushes.Taking the reins of the lead packhorse, he rode down a side trail until he came to a stream.There were ten animals in the caravan, each with two chests tied to its back.He opened the chests and dumped the cloth wrapped, egg-shaped bundles of opium into the water, then he walked his horse up and down the stream, thoroughly grinding the narcotic into a muddy paste.Each horse also carried a bundle of food, and he gathered each bundle, tying them all to the front and back of his saddle.Using his sword, Zorro cut the harnesses from the horses and set them free.Then he rode back up the trail at a gallop, scattering the trading party that was following him on foot.**

**He ate enough of the food to fill his empty stomach, relishing the slight sweetness of the rice balls and tang of an unfamiliar dish, but most he took back to the woman and her son.When she looked at the brownish stains on the horse’s hooves, she smiled, intensely satisfied.“Ai, Opium Bandit. _Xiexie,_ I thank you.Please stay here until you can return to Canton.It would be an honor.”**

**“I am afraid that I cannot.The owners of the opium will be angry and I do not want them to know that you helped me.”**

**Lui Yuling nodded.“I understand.” As he turned to leave, though, she reached up and touched his sleeve.“Wait.”Zorro stood patiently.“Perhaps there is one who can help you,” she offered.The masked man felt a slight flickering of hope in his heart.“The emperor’s nephew, who lives not too far from here, is known as one who despises the opium trade.Perhaps he would listen and help you, since you have dealt thusly with the opium traders.”**

**“Where does the Emperor’s nephew live?” Zorro asked, hopeful.**

**“His palace is some days to the east of Guangzhou,” she responded.“His name is Qing Kang Zhu.”**

**For some strange reason, the name seemed slightly familiar to him, but he couldn’t recall why and finally he shrugged it off.He thanked her and mounted his horse. “Zaijian,” he said, bidding her good-bye and then he rode off on the trail that she had pointed out as being in the general direction of the nephew’s palace.**

**As he rode along secluded paths into the hills east of Canton, Zorro thought of the widow’s advice.Would a member of Chinese royalty even deign to have an audience with him, much less help him?Could even the Chinese hope to stand against the might of the British Empire?The British were evidently quite powerful in this part of the world, apparently even more powerful than the Emperor, to be able to keep importing the opium into the country.With a sigh, Zorro realized that he could not really count on help from that quarter either.He would have to rely on himself and hope that one of his patron saints could work some kind of miracle in his behalf.**

**Having made that determination, Zorro pondered his best course of action.He was unfamiliar with the countryside, not totally fluent in the language, and he had no money.Finally, he decided that his best option would be to travel away from the city for a few days and then head around to the east side of Canton and beyond that to the coast.If he happened on the Emperor’s nephew, then he would tell his story and hope for the best, otherwise, he would attempt to get a fisherman to take him to a safe port where he could arrange passage to California.He had remembered the map of China that Mr. Bowman had shown him after they had left Singapore.The Philippines was not too far to the southeast of China, and that country belonged to Spain.Looking at the position of the sun and the direction of the road in the valley below him, Zorro continued up the eastern road.**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Ten](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/book2_ten.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/book2_one.htm)**  
**[Pacific Odyssey Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/odysseyintro.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	38. New Page 1

New Page 1

**Pacific Odyssey:**

**Book II: China**  
  
---  
  
**Chapter Ten** ****

**Stealing Horses is Frowned Upon**

**As reports of the mysterious ‘Opium Bandit’ kept filtering in to the Trade Commission, Enrique was delighted, because he knew that it had to be Diego and that his friend was still alive.What he couldn’t totally understand was Diego’s reasoning for the destruction of the opium, but he knew that his fencing instructor was only acting according to his conscience.Nor could he understand Diego’s travels so far away from Canton, either.Enrique’s father exclaimed in exasperation, after the second such report came in, “We are going to have to find your fencing master, just to keep me and every other trade envoy from killing him with our bare hands.”**

**What the trade commissioner didn’t tell his son was that it would be virtually impossible to help the Spaniard at this time.His various spies had reported de la Vega’s aborted attempt to return to his residence, and they had reported on the efforts of the British to capture the young man.He had also heard of Sir William Buckley’s threat against himself if he should help their quarry.Sighing, Batisto wondered just how de la Vega was going to get himself out of this mess.**

**===================**

**In his residence in the mountains, Imperial Nephew Qing Kang Zhu listened to the reports of this bandit whose depredations kept coming closer and closer to his province.Unlike his advisors, he viewed the activities of this ‘Opium Bandit’ with a great deal of amusement.It seemed that all the man did was destroy opium and steal food and sometimes weapons; he never killed anyone, nor hurt them.Kang Zhu assumed this was the same mysterious black clad man who had destroyed almost an entire shipment of opium on a British ship right under the noses of the crew, the one the British wanted so badly.As he finished listening to the reports, he turned to his young bride, a dainty girl of exquisite beauty.“Ai, I think I would like to meet this bandit.”**

****

**“But, my husband, he is a barbarian.Why would you want to meet him?” she asked.**

**“Because he reminds me of someone I met when I was kidnapped and taken to America.The man saved me when I was a stranger in a very strange land,” Kang Zhu murmured.**

**“Yes, last year.The one who wore a mask?”**

****

**“Yes.I will wait until this European bandit comes closer to the palace and then I will invite him to meet with me.”Kang Zhu laughed softly.Reluctantly turning his attention back to the scribe, he said, “Go, but leave the reports.”The servant kowtowed, touching his forehead to the ground and then quickly left.The Imperial nephew turned back to his wife, kissing her gently on the mouth.**

**“I have never met a barbarian before,” his wife said with a slight giggle, letting her fingertips stray up the back of his neck.**

**“Perhaps, if he is not too uncivilized, I will let you meet this one,” the royal nephew said, kissing her with more passion.The bandit was temporarily forgotten.**

****

**When it was realized that the bandit was heading in the general direction of his province, representatives of the various foreign governments came to Qing Kang Zhu to protest.The British were especially adamant, offering a reward that caused even him to blink in surprise.The different representatives implored him to send troops out after the cursed bandit.His advisor assured them all that His Highness would do everything within his power to capture the elusive outlaw and punish him if he came into his province, but Kang Zhu had done nothing so far except keep up with the bandit’s progress.The foreigner had not acted against the Chinese government or its people.In fact, he had heard that the man had actually helped some of the peasants during his travels.As the nephew of the Emperor, who had himself ordered the opium dealers out of China, Qing Kang Zhu secretly relished what this outlaw was doing and hoped that he had the opportunity to meet him.**

**=======================**

**Zorro woke up in a cold sweat, resulting from the same recurring nightmare he had had every night since he had been in the little house of Lui Yuling; the nightmare of an emaciated man on the pallet.Each night he kept seeing different people he knew lying in the same condition on the bed.It was a short while before dawn, so at least this time he had received a bit more sleep before the hideous dream had come again.Eating some of the provisions he had stolen the day before, he pulled out the knife he had taken from one of the opium traders two days previously and began to shave.Without shaving soap, it was difficult to do a good job, but at least he hadn’t cut his throat yet, he thought wryly.Washing up in a little stream nearby, he continued on the now eastward path.**

****

**The caravan that he came upon today wasn’t dealing with just opium.A crying woman was taking money for a young girl, apparently her daughter. _It would seem that opium isn’t enough_ , Zorro thought. _They have to deal with slaves._ After the coins had passed hands, one of the men reached down and jerked the girl up by the arm.She screamed in pain, but the man just handled her more roughly, cuffing her and throwing her across his lap.Several of the others in the caravan laughed.The girl’s captor simply reached down and patted her bottom.The girl did not cry out again.**

**Zorro felt the heat of his anger grow inside him.Whatever the customs of this land, he would not see the abuse of any woman and stand idly by.** **Spurring his horse, he rushed in, shooting off two of his pistols into the air.Horses bucked and screamed, throwing their riders and scattering in all directions.Zorro tossed the empty pistols to the ground and pulled out another one with his left hand, drawing his sword with his right.In the few days that the outlaw had ridden the horse, it had learned to follow leg commands. “Go!If you value your lives, you will go now!” Zorro called out.Most of the men left quickly, galloping down the road that led to the south.Several men stayed, facing him, drawing their muskets.Putting away the pistol and using a whip that he had confiscated from a caravan two days previously, Zorro relieved two of the men of their weapons before they hardly knew that their hands were empty.They turned their horse’s heads and rode after their comrades.**

**The man with the girl growled some kind of an oath and charged him, after flinging her to the ground.He had a musket in his hand, but in his anger he only brandished it at Zorro.The ‘Opium Bandit’ easily moved his horse out of the way and snapped the whip against the man’s back as he passed.With a howl of pain, the man turned his horse and finally remembered to fire his weapon.The ball whizzed above Zorro’s head, entirely too close for comfort.With another snap of the whip the man was disarmed.Seeing the glint of anger in Zorro’s eyes, the leader of the caravan decided to retreat.**

**Zorro went through his ritual of destroying the opium and then approached the two women.“You are free to go,” he said.The girl and mother began to cry even more loudly, both of them holding to each other as though they were afraid of something.Him?Now Zorro was thoroughly confused.“What is wrong?Was selling your daughter what you wanted to do?”**

**“No, _Yingyu_ , but this was the only way we could feed the rest of our family.It is legal.Now the men will come back with more men and destroy our house and fields.We will all die.If not from the beatings they will give us, then from starvation in the winter,” the woman explained, punctuating her comments with hand signs when Zorro didn’t understand.“When the agreement is made, they who break it must pay.It is the way it has always been.”**

****

**Shocked, Zorro wondered how he could apologize for doing something he had felt justified in doing. _Am I_ _trying to force my own moral judgments on these people; people_ _whose customs are totally different than my own?Their government says that the opium is bad, but nothing is done to stop it.Their government says that selling your own children is all right and allows the killing of those who back away from such an arrangement.Ai, how can things be so twisted?Or is it just my thinking?What am I doing here?What difference am I making?_ He looked around at the hills that were similar to those he had grown up in and yet so very different. _How I wish I were home . . . where I understand what is going on, where helping others is so simple._ He shook his head to clear his thoughts.**

**The girl and her mother were still crying, but they had turned to walk back to their home. _Perhaps to them, this way of life is simple._ “Wait, please.I will go with you to help you protect your property.I am sorry for my mistake.” _But it’s still wrong to have to sell your child to buy food!_ he thought in anguish.They simply nodded, but said nothing.As he had done with the young widow and her son, Zorro offered the use of a horse to the pair, allowing them to rest their bound feet.Quickly, he gathered supplies and the money that had been left behind.Mounting, he took the reins of the women’s horse and rode in the direction the woman pointed out to him. **

**At the little farm, the woman explained what had happened to her husband.Zorro bowed and apologized.“Please accept my humblest apologies, _Xiansheng_ , for my mistake,” Zorro said, bowing. **

**“ _Yingyu_ , you acted out of ignorance, as most barbarians do,” the farmer said crossly, but then his features softened. “But I know that you acted to help my daughter.Now we must go hide in the hills.Maybe we will not come back.The memories of the traders are long, longer than the Yangtze River.”**

**“Perhaps this would help you buy another farm,” Zorro offered, handing the man a bag that contained money that he had confiscated from the opium caravans.“I will make sure that the money that they gave you for your daughter goes back to them, but this is all from the sale of the opium caravans.It would be good for it to help someone.”**

**The farmer bowed and smiled.“Yes, it would help to buy a very nice farm east of here,” he said.“ _Xiexie_ , I am most grateful.”As soon as they had gathered most of their belongings and loaded them on a handcart, they left, leaving the farm to the crickets and soft winged bats that rustled in a hollow tree.Zorro remained, stationing himself near the house.The sun slowly sank over the western hills and the bats flew out of the tree.Frogs began a symphony in the tiny stream that ran nearby.**

**The traders didn’t see him at first when they came down the road, but when they attempted to burn the house he made sure they found him very quickly.He fired one pistol and wounded the man with the torch, and then with the other pistol, shot a trader who had drawn on him.Using his sword, he scattered all of the others.The traders had been joined by what appeared to be soldiers, who were carrying lances and large knives. _Ah, these are more of a challenge!They appear a bit more formidable then the lancers in Los Angeles._ Zorro mounted and rode to meet his remaining opponents. **

****

**At that moment, another trader fired a pistol and the Portuguese horse that had been so faithful for all of these past days pitched forward.Zorro rolled out of the saddle with his sword drawn. When he saw the lancers bear down on him, he sheathed it quickly, so he could use both hands to dodge the first lance, and grab the second.The rider landed heavily in the dust, where he lay groaning.Using the appropriated lance, he knocked the other man off of his horse, and then dropping the lance, vaulted onto the animal.In the saddle again, he galloped toward the traders who were still trying to destroy the house.This time they scattered, mounted their horses, and fled.Zorro rode up to a trader slowly getting up from the dust.“Here is the money that was paid for the girl.Now go!”The trader picked up the money pouch that had been tossed at his feet, mounted and then rode away.Astonished at his good fortune in routing all of his adversaries, he felt that if he left now, the brunt of the retribution would fall on him.He turned the soldier’s horse to the east and continued swiftly down the trail.**

**===============================**

**Qing Kang Zhu frowned, his dark eyes troubled.This report was disturbing.The ‘Opium Bandit’ had flouted local custom.He had routed and beaten government officials, and stolen an Imperial horse.As long as the bandit had kept his activities to stealing breakfast and destroying opium, Kang Zhu didn’t mind, but now he would have to act upon this report.**

**He turned to the Captain of his Imperial Guard.The man was stockily built, a bit taller than the norm, but he could not be accused of being fat.Heavily muscled, the Captain was a master of the martial arts. “I want you to get your best men, those trained in _wushu,_ as well as the regular soldiers.This bandit seems to have routed several soldiers and a contingent of traders.The one thing I want to impress upon you is that I want the man taken alive.And I will unmask him, not you or your men,” he commanded.“Do you understand?”**

****

**The Captain understood.He bowed deeply and left.**

**=============================**

****

**Zorro woke screaming about mid-morning of the sixth day since he had fled Canton.His dream had been the same, but the victim on the pallet had been his own father.Sucking in a ragged breath, Zorro jerked off the bandanna and mask and found them to be soaked in sweat.He noticed his hands trembling as he rinsed the cloth in a nearby stream.He wiped his face and neck with it, and rinsing it again, he wrung it out and then put it back on.The mask soon followed.**

**Sitting back on his heels, Zorro surveyed the hills ahead of him.In the mid-morning sun, they appeared startlingly green.In the distance he watched harvesters picking tealeaves.If he remembered Bowman’s map correctly, beyond the hills was the sea.Shaking his head, he realized that he had been tilting at windmills.It was not that he hadn’t kept his ultimate goal of escape in the back of his mind.However, he had not kept his focus entirely on getting home.Now the inner fire that he had felt the last few days had burned itself out.He still felt the same way about the opium, but it was simply that he knew he was fighting a losing battle and he felt he was in danger of never getting home due to his involvement in local politics.He felt groggy and drained of all ambition, except for one, to get back to California.The last confrontation had shaken him, and he had slept badly the night before, even before the nightmare that woke him. _The only way to avoid another night like this one is to avoid any more confrontations,_ he thought.**

****

**With that new resolve in his mind, Zorro finished the last of the provisions and took a long drink from the stream. Suddenly his horse snorted, alerting him to possible danger.In an instant he had drawn his sword, swung around and found himself facing three soldiers who also had their swords drawn. _By the Saints, how did they get so close without me hearing them?Indeed it is time to end my sojourn as a bandit in the faraway place,_ he thought, berating himself over his inattentiveness.Assuming a defensive stance, the outlaw noticed another man nearby, one simply dressed in white cotton trousers, a loose flowing shirt with a band around his middle.A large stave was in his right hand.He stood statue still on a top of a large rock, watching intently.The spectator seemed to have no other weapons, but somehow Zorro felt that he was dangerous and he would have to keep an eye on him, too.**

****

**One of the soldiers closed for an attack.These Chinese swordsmen used a two handed method of fighting, instead of the one handed fencing that he was accustomed to.It gave them more strength in the blow, but he believed that he had more agility.He parried the man’s blow lightly, backing a step to take most of the force out of his opponent’s swing.He didn’t want the other’s sword to make direct contact, fearing it would probably snap his thinner blade.Zorro ducked from under the soldier’s next thrust and used his foot to shove him down.The next two men came towards him simultaneously, and he advanced on one before the man knew what had happened, scoring a deep cut on his arm.His assailant dropped his sword and stumbled away to take care of his wound.The third man saw that he would have to be more aggressive; he came on with a yell, brandishing his long saber-like sword directly in front of him.**

****

**Zorro laughed, ducked out of the man’s way and used the flat of his blade across the man’s posterior.The soldier screamed in rage and came at him again, this time with the sword held lower.This time when he ducked, Zorro swung his left fist and let the man use his own momentum to give added force to his punch.The soldier dropped like a stone.The outlaw turned his attention to the man on the rock, and found that he wasn’t there anymore.**

****

**Grabbing the horse, Zorro swung onto its back.He had no intention of waiting around and seeing what surprises the fourth man had in store for him.As he was spurring the horse into a gallop, he saw the man step out from behind the boulder, already in mid swing with a long pole.The weapon struck the horse across the chest, causing it to stumble and fall.Zorro leaped from the stricken animal’s back, slashing at his assailant with his sword at the same time.The man was extremely agile and so the outlaw’s blow was only glancing, simply making a tear in his opponent’s sleeve.Quickly glancing around, Zorro saw the soldier’s horse only a few paces away.Without slackening his speed, he used an old _vaquero’s_ trick and started the horse in a gallop before getting into the saddle.He ran several steps with the animal and then sprang onto the horse’s back, but he was shocked as he looked back down the trail to see that his opponent had almost caught up with him before he got on the horse.**

****

**Zorro wasn’t sure what kind of a soldier this man was, but he knew that it would be much harder to escape from him the next time they met. _But there will not be a next time,_ Zorro thought, mentally laughing. _I will be on the ocean, riding eastward, going home._ For some uncanny reason, the outlaw also had the distinct impression that the man had been sizing up his fighting abilities when he was standing on the rock watching.Feeling the rhythm of the horse beneath him, hearing the steady, non-labored breathing of the animal, Zorro realized that he had stolen a very good horse.The other one had been sturdy, but a bit small for his taste whereas this horse was very responsive and quick.He set his path on a more southeasterly course in order to get to the ocean quicker.**

**Several hours later, Zorro realized this animal had a great deal of stamina, much like Tornado’s.It had run at an easy cantor the entire time after fleeing his attackers and the horse didn’t even appear to be the slightest bit winded.Stopping near a stream, Zorro drank and then rested, letting the horse do the same.As a precaution, he didn’t take the gelding’s saddle off, and he kept his sword by his side, but he did let himself relax a bit in the shade of a tree, the horse’s reins wrapped around his wrist. After about an hour, Zorro took another drink from the stream, remounted and continued down the road.**

**The sun continued making its journey toward the western hills and his stomach growled, reminding Zorro that the only thing he had eaten today was the tiny bit of rice that had been left of his provisions this morning.Several times he had come across streams and had drunk his fill, but as the hot late afternoon sun beat down on him, Zorro realized that he needed to find something to eat.He had avoided caravans and farms, detouring away from the road when he saw either.He felt that such strategy delayed his journey, but he had avoided any ambushes.**

**His stomach growled again as he came over a rise on a trail that paralleled the main road to the southeast.Pulling the horse to a stop, Zorro perused the territory ahead.It was quiet, although not empty.The smoke of numerous little homes rose to the sky, indicating that the inhabitants were having their supper. _Forget about your stomach.Surely the ocean is nearby!Food enough then._ He rode on, not bothering to hide from the farmers and laborers that were still traveling to their homes.Some made exclamations of fear, but many just gazed at him quickly and then continued on their way.Zorro journeyed onward, returning to the main road as the sky darkened, checking each rise, hoping to see evidence of the ocean in the distance.A slight breeze seemed to hint of salt and fish, but he thought it might be his imagination playing tricks on him.Finally, just before it became too dark to safely see the road, the bandit saw a thicket where he could sleep without being disturbed.Zorro hobbled his horse and smoothed a piece of ground, and then he rolled up in his cape, ignoring the protests of his empty stomach.Tomorrow he would reach the ocean, and then the beginning of his journey home.**

**========================**

**Sitting in his bedroom one night, Alejandro picked up the worn piece of paper that sat on his bedside stand and read it again, even though the words were burned in his heart.‘ _My Father, I will come home.By whatever means possible, I will return.Do not give up hope.’_**

**“But it is so hard, Diego, so very hard,” he murmured.It became harder and harder to go to Diego’s room, to pass through it and into the secret room.The last time he had gone down the secret passage from his own room and then back up the stairs to the secret room where all the accoutrements of Zorro were stored.All of this so he could avoid going through Diego’s room.He wondered when it would be too hard to even do that.There was so much of Diego in that secret little room.At times when he put on the black clothes, he turned quickly, feeling the presence of his son, knowing that Diego was not there, but having to look anyway.He sighed.How long would it be?How long could he keep this up?Alejandro looked at the letter again.He read the emotion of Diego’s words, his son’s fierce determination, and the old _don_ felt overwhelming love for his son well up in his chest.Alejandrorealized that he would continue for as long as necessary.**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Eleven](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/book2_eleven.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/book2_one.htm)**  
**[Pacific Odyssey Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/odysseyintro.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	39. Pacific Odyssey

Pacific Odyssey

_**Pacific Odyssey:**_

_**Book II: China**_  
  
---  
  
**Chapter Eleven**

# **The Hand is Quicker than the Sword**

**The next day, Zorro awoke as the golden hint of the sunrise manifested itself in the east.Stretching stiff muscles, the bandit took the hobbles off of the horse, put his cape back on and mounted.A short time later, just as the sun was peeking over the horizon, Zorro found a small pond where he freshened up.Soon he was back on the main roadway and again, as he traveled south, he saw farmers and merchants in small groups, but he ignored them.About midmorning, Zorro saw a small troop of traders leading packhorses carrying chests of opium.Sighing, he felt his earlier resolve softening.He was hungry, having been over a day and a half without any provisions, and he could see no other way to get any food other than to steal it from the opium traders.Since Zorro was going in that direction anyway, he might as well lighten their load a bit, too, he thought with a grin.With drawn sword, the bandit rode down on the procession and slashed the ropes holding the chests, dumping several of them before he realized that this was a trap.The powder spilling from the container didn’t look like opium; it looked more like flour.**

**The ‘traders’ shed their outer clothing. _Soldiers!_ Zorro thought, angry with himself for not keeping his resolve. _Better hungry, than dead_.Some had pistols and began shooting.Several balls whizzed above his head, then he heard someone shouting for the soldiers to stop shooting, which he thought was strange, but he ducked low and kept going, until two horsemen blocked his way in front. In alarm, Zorro realized what they were doing. _They don’t want to kill me, they want to capture me!I will not let that happen.It must not happen!_**

**Guiding the well-trained horse with his legs, he used a quick slashing movement to disarm the first horseman and he ducked the blow of a staff that the second swung at him.Turning the horse into the shoulder of the second man’s mount, Zorro knocked the soldier slightly off balance, and then he finished the job with his fist.The outlaw ran the two horses off with a yell, then turned and charged back into the melee.One of the foot soldiers tried to stop him with a lance, but Zorro kicked it out of the way and out of habit slashed a ‘Z’ in the man’s padded cotton vest.Then he wheeled the horse and continued down the road to the southeast, at which time he noticed that again, a man on horseback, watching from a slight rise.This one, however, didn’t attempt to stop him, he simply watched until the bandit was out of sight.Zorro felt more uneasy about this man than he had the last.There was something powerful about him, something he couldn’t quite understand.Now more than ever, it was imperative that he reach the ocean soon.A strange sense of foreboding came over him.**

**==============================**

**“Your Highness,” the Captain of the Imperial guard reported to Qing Kang Zhu.He was chagrined at his inability to capture this man already and while not afraid of his prince’s disfavor, he felt he had let his Highness down.“I have observed this bandit and even though he is a cunning and courageous warrior, one with a great deal of skill, I feel that with several _wushu_ warriors we can corner and capture him. He fights in the European style, but he is vastly superior to any foreign soldier I have seen fighting. He very quickly disarmed the two best men I sent against him.Again, I feel the only way to catch this bandit is with the Chinese martial arts, with which he seems unfamiliar.I also have a man trained in the Okinawan style of fighting.That would enable us to unhorse this foreign bandit, as he also very, very good on a horse.”**

****

**“Maybe he fights like a foreigner because, according to my understanding, he is a foreigner,” Kang Zhu said dryly.His Highness resented it sometimes when his advisors treated him as though he was still a child.Having been to another continent and back, and almost twenty, he was more than able to make important decisions and judgments. _Calm down,_ the royal nephew admonished himself. _My advisor is right.Anger serves no one except one’s adversary._ He brought himself back to what the captain had been saying.“It is also my understanding that he was able to steal your adjutant’s horse,” his Highness said evenly.“That means that he has the capability to outrun any soldier that I have.”Kang Zhu sighed.This was getting more and more difficult.He had sincerely hoped that his men could corner and then convince the ‘Opium Bandit’ to surrender peacefully to them.For some strange reason, he felt drawn to this man who had the courage to act against custom for something he believed in.It was practically unheard of. _Is that a European trait?Have I been influenced by my contact with these barbarians?_**

****

**“Yes, Highness, that is true. Underestimating this man will not be a mistake we will make again,” the captain told him.“The bandit seems to be heading with some purpose to the south now.I think he is trying to get to the ocean.For what reason, I know not.But we will be able to ambush him anywhere along the southern road.”**

****

**“I think the reason is obvious, Captain,” Kang Zhu said smugly, positive in his conclusions.“The man is trying to escape from the country.If he can find someone to sail him to a harbor where his exploits are unknown, then perhaps he figures he will be able to get to his homeland or someplace equally safe.”**

**The captain nodded and then said, “Yes, your Highness, that makes sense.He is in trouble with the Europeans because he has destroyed the opium.He cannot go back to Canton.”**

**“At least not without help,” Kang Zhu said thoughtfully.**

**“Your Highness, we have this also.”The captain showed the royal nephew the vest that the bandit had slashed.“It is most curious.The bandit did this as he was riding away, seemingly without thought.None of the reports had mentioned anything like this before.”**

**Kang Zhu gasped when he saw the vest.He felt as though he had been instantly transported back to the land of his confinement, back to the land where a man in black had rescued him. _How can this be?_ The young man took it from his captain’s hands and felt the ‘Z’ cut into the cloth.Again, he saw the man in black, riding on an equally black horse, blocking the path as his tormentor, the American, John Vincent, was taking him back into captivity.He did not understand the words, but he saw the scene again as though it was yesterday and not months ago.He heard the authoritarian call of his rescuer as the black horse reared.He could only guess the words, but he knew that the man was there to rescue him, by force if necessary.There was a whip held tightly in one hand and when Vincent did not do as he was ordered the masked man swept down the hill.**

**In his mind, Kang Zhu heard the whistling of the whip, the sharp retort of the pistol as it fired.He felt the pain as he fell off his horse and landed on his ankle.The black clad man whipped out a sword and used it as though it was an extension of his own hand.Even with a stout branch, Vincent did not have a chance.The two men fought in a way that was rough and undisciplined, in his way of thinking, but even in that, the masked rescuer was elegant in his moves.That someone he did not even know, whose language he didn’t understand, in whose land he didn’t even belong would swoop down, like a dragon and save him, still haunted him.In his mind he saw his savior slashing a ‘Z’ into the cloth of Vincent’s jacket.**

****

**“Does your Highness know what this means?” the Captain of the Imperial Guard asked, interrupting the prince’s reverie.He watched with concern as his master seemed to go pale and began feeling the slashing mark that had been made in the soldier’s vest.**

****

**“I believe I do, Captain,” he said softly, continuing to finger the garment.“I am going to admonish you again, this man is not to be killed or wounded.I want him brought to me.I want you to do this personally,” he commanded, his voice brooking no disobedience. “I will hold you responsible for his safety as well as his capture.”**

****

**The Captain of the Guard bowed deeply and left, wondering at the change in His Highnesses’ demeanor.However, he wouldn’t question it.He felt his master was still a little young to be in command of a large province such as this one, but he nevertheless was a more able administrator than some men three times his age.If His Royal Highness had a special interest in this bandit, then that was fine with him.**

****

**After the captain left, Kang Zhu continued to finger the vest as he walked the corridors of his past in the hot, dry place across the ocean, where a stranger had saved him from death and dishonor.The man seemed to be an outlaw in that place, too, but nonetheless respected by most for his courage and honorable actions.He had been told that the man’s name was Zorro.His hand lightly covered the three slashes on the cotton vest, while his mind continued to remember events months ago and thousands of miles away.**

****

_**But how could Zorro be all the way over the ocean in China?**_ **he thought, incredulous. _Perhaps the same way that I was all the way across the ocean there,_ he thought. _If so, would he feel as helpless and hopeless as I did?Would he despair of ever getting back home?_ Suddenly, he felt as though he had missed something in the reports that had been sent to him recently. Kang Zhu called for a servant.When the man came close and _kowtowed_ , the royal nephew ordered, “I want all the reports that have been sent here about the ‘Opium Bandit.’ I want the reports that I have received from my Portuguese spies as well as my British spies. I also want the reports that my uncle’s spies sent here about the British ship that the ‘Opium Bandit’ was on.Bring them here quickly.”The servant _kowtowed_ again and ran out of the room.**

**=====================**

**The ‘Opium Bandit’ was enjoying a few hours of respite from being chased and ambushed.The previous night had been long and sleepless, having to be constantly on his guard against ambush or attack.He had been chased several times since his encounter with the fake caravan, including twice today, and even the hardy military horse was beginning to show signs of fatigue.When he felt he had lost his pursuers, Zorro had stopped at a small stream to let the horse drink, and also to refresh himself.The water felt cool on this warm afternoon, and he now sat up on a small rise where he could observe the road without being seen. _Ah, if it had not been for Miguel do Santos and his greed, I’d most likely be on a ship sailing to Manila by now._ Picking up a rock, he threw it at a boulder, where it made a satisfying plink.He did that several more times, until he ran out of rocks, all the while wishing darkly that he had Miguel do Santos in front of him. He would do more then throw rocks at him.Then he looked back to his activities these past six, _or was it seven_ , days and sighed. _And if I hadn’t gotten so much involved in local politics, I might have made it to the coast by now.I have been my own worst enemy._**

**Zorro had decided it would be wise to wait until near dark to continue.Apparently he had irritated some local official over his little _faux pas_ with the slave traders, since he had not been bothered until that time.Somehow, he figured that taking the soldier’s horses hadn’t endeared him to the local bureaucrats either.Settling himself in a concealed thicket, with the horse hobbled nearby, Zorro tried to take a short nap.He succeeded in dozing off for a little while, but was not able to accomplish anything that could be considered restful. After giving up his attempt to sleep, he continued to lie there for a short while longer, listening to the insects and birds, until the sun was no longer blazing down quite as hot.Then he got up from the hard ground, stretched and reconnoitered.Other than workers in a distant field there were few people to be seen. _It is almost suppertime._**

****

**Zorro got another drink from the stream, and checked the saddle, making sure the straps were secure.The bulkier, higher pommeled saddles of the Chinese warriors needed heavier straps to hold them on than the ones he was used to.The outlaw remounted his horse. _Darkness is not too far off.Perhaps I can get close to the ocean before it gets too dark,_ he thought.He wished he knew the territory enough to be able to ride off the main road, but that was something that couldn’t be helped.**

**Listening to a particularly beautiful bird in a nearby tree, Zorro realized that it was very quiet and peaceful this far from Canton. _This is a beautiful country, but it is not my home._ In his mind’s eye he saw the hills around the _hacienda de la Vega_ and his heart constricted with longing.Then he pictured his father, Bernardo, and the _casa grande_ itself.Most of the time the memories were still vivid, but he had sometimes awakened from nightmares in which he felt he had forgotten the things of his past.Lately his life in California seemed remote and inaccessible.Not wanting to be gone so long he could no longer remember his homeland, he spurred the horse into a canter.**

**=======================**

**A mile to the south, the Imperial Captain of the Guard sat his horse easily, assured that this time he would have success.One of his scouts galloped up to him and reported that the bandit was coming towards them on the main road.The captain looked down at the warrior standing next to him.“You are sure you can unhorse him without hurting him?” he asked.**

****

**“Captain, he will certainly know he has been unhorsed, he will carry the bruises, but I will most assuredly not kill him,” the warrior reassured the Captain.“The methods of fighting that I learned in Okinawa can kill, but they don’t have to.The foreigner will be rendered harmless with a minimum of effort.”**

****

**“You had better be positive, because His Highness was most adamant about making sure this man is not harmed,” the Captain said, thinking it strange that His Highness seemed to be anticipating this man as a guest rather than a prisoner.He gave orders to his warrior to stand ready for the ambush.With silent deliberation, the men found their pre-arranged places.**

**A while later, the scout hissed a warning that the bandit was approaching the curve of the road.The soldiers took on a look of eager anticipation.**

**=============================**

****

**As he rounded a curve in the road, Zorro was shocked to see a man seemingly flying at him from the right, feet first.There was no time to draw his sword or a pistol.Jerking on the reins caused the horse to cut left only slightly before the man made contact.Zorro knew that he could not avoid the warrior’s assault and had pulled his feet out of the stirrups even as he was reining.When the man’s feet hit him in the side, Zorro felt the air rush out of his lungs, but there was surprisingly little pain from the blow.The force was incredible, though, and by the time his lungs had emptied, he felt himself hit the ground.This time there was pain, a great deal of it as his left shoulder hit the hard-packed earth with a popping noise.His momentum caused him to roll several times and the pain in the shoulder and arm was joined by sharp pain in his head when he hit a rock.**

**The sky and the ground blended into shades of white, then black as his vision blurred, wavered and slowly returned to some semblance of normal.His stomach lurched and he swallowed several times to get control of the sudden nausea.Breath finally came in a heaving gasp, but Zorro continued to lie still on the ground until his breathing evened.He heard footsteps; saw feet approach within the line of vision that his half-closed eyes afforded him.Hoping that it was the leader of the group of warriors, Zorro continued to wait motionless.**

**When the man was within reach, Zorro’s arm shot out, grabbing one foot at the ankle and jerking the soldier off balance.As the man hit the ground, Zorro tried to get up before anyone else could attack.The soldier was very agile; he rolled backwards and was up before the outlaw could get to his knees.It was then that Zorro realized his left arm was useless, with excruciating pain radiating outward from the shoulder.Biting his lip against the intense throbbing, he gazed at his adversaries, wondering what they were going to do to him. _I am their prisoner_ , his mind yammered. The warriors seemed to be waiting to see what his next move would be.As he pushed himself off the ground unsteadily, the leader of the soldiers seemed to be saying something to him. _What is he saying?Surrender? No!_ his mind said.To surrender would be to never go home.He would be here forever.Better that he die in battle here in this strange land.Die as he had lived, with a sword in his hand. _Surrender?Never!No more!What choice do I have?To die!To die with honor!_ “Father, I have lived honorably and I will die honorably!” he shouted in Spanish.**

**And then all he wanted to do was to kill these men who were keeping him from his goal. _Because of them, I cannot go home,_ his mind raged. _They will pay!_ His unreasoning anger intensified the pain in his head, which in turn continued to fuel his anger until it became a raging flood.Zorro let it grow; it increased his resolve to not be taken prisoner. _Never will I be taken prisoner_ , he thought.Like a volcano, a great outpouring of the despair, hopelessness, and helplessness of his situation of the past weeks overflowed into a fiery wrath. _I will not be captured again! _he continued to rage illogically in his mind.With a loud challenging cry, he untied his cape and let it drop.He would not be able to keep it out of his way with his useless left arm, which he had stuck in his sash. The warriors momentarily gave way to him when he unsheathed his sword and with a loud cry, advanced quickly and savagely.They fell back even more from his ferocious attack and his feral grin disconcerted them. **

**The Captain was surprised at the vehemence of the man’s assault.He had entertained a great hope, when the _wushu_ expert had unhorsed this bandit, that the capture would be simple and without incident, but when he looked into the injured man’s eyes, what he saw greatly disturbed him.The eyes were full of rage, an almost insane rage.Warning the others of this new development, the Captain admonished his men to try and restrain the bandit without hurting him.At the same time, he noticed the blood trickling from a head wound, and the useless left arm, which fact the Captain pointed out to the others, also.Several of the soldiers had withdrawn; frightened, and fearing the bandit was demon possessed. The Captain reminded them of their duty, but was considering that possibility himself.**

****

**The bandit advanced on the Captain of the Imperial Guard again, and he used the heel of his hand against the outlaw’s jaw, snapping his head back and then grabbing his sword arm.The Captain was able to restrain his arm to prevent him from using the sword, but the foreigner seemed to have gained an almost superhuman strength; he simply couldn’t pry the sword from the man’s hand.Then, the foreign warrior stamped on his instep with his boot.The Captain let go with a short cry of pain, berating himself for his inattentiveness.This man was an excellent warrior in his own right, and in his present condition that made him very dangerous to them as well as to himself.**

****

**Zorro, for his part, was able to keep the soldiers at bay, but wasn’t able to gain an advantage.They didn’t fight straight on, but they stood in positions where only their sides were exposed, and their hands kept moving and flashing in all directions, disconcerting him.One kept jabbing at him with fingers that were close together like the beak of a bird and when they connected with his bruised body, they felt like bird’s beaks.Zorro cried out in pain as one warrior hit him in the side, the same spot where the ‘flying man’ had hit him.Another danced around, and every time Zorro tried to advance, the man found a vulnerable place to hit him.Angry, the bandit shouted a curse and slashed with his sword, but the warrior danced out of the way.Still another kept trying to kick him, but the outlaw’s flashing sword kept that one from making contact with him.He became more and more infuriated as the soldiers kept advancing on him.All he wanted to do was hurt them, get away to the ocean and go home, but the outlaw found that even in his rage, there was something that refused to allow him to actually kill them.** ****

**Seeing his horse standing nearby, Zorro whistled to it as he would Tornado, but the horse didn’t respond. _Why won’t he come? Ai, this is not Tornado,_ he reminded himself.He could still escape, though, if he could get to the horse.It was fast.With another challenging cry, one meant to baffle his opponents, he ran to jump on the horse, but in the fogginess of his thinking, he forgot that he no longer had the agility he needed for vaulting on the horse.**

**Angry at his disability, he threw the sword down and tried to swing into the saddle.However, Zorro was immediately jerked to the ground.With a cry of deep despair and rage, he fought with all of his strength, which his adversaries found to be considerable.Forgotten was the pain in his shoulder, forgotten was his fatigue, remembered was the homeland that seemed to get further and further away from him.Now, he just wanted to get away.He just wanted to go home.He could not be a prisoner.He had to be free!His thoughts thundered like runaway horses. _I have lost!I cannot even die honorably.I have lost…._ He tried to struggle more, but his strength was gone.There was nothing left inside with which to fight.The warriors were too great in numbers for him to overcome and soon they had overwhelmed him.**

**Two soldiers tied up his feet; another held his good hand in a viselike grip. Only then, the Captain noticed, did the man stop struggling and lay very still.There was still rage in his eyes, but it was as though all of his will had drained out of him, and he suddenly looked very weary.Despair was also plain to see, and the Captain suddenly had the impression that this man, who despite the mask, appeared to be young, had been through much, seen much and experienced more than most men encounter in an entire lifetime.The bandit unexpectedly murmured something in another language, closed his eyes and went limp.**

**The Captain checked to make sure of his breathing, which he found to be rapid and shallow.This didn’t seem natural to the warrior leader; they would need to get the prisoner to the Imperial physician as soon as possible.**

**“Quickly, we must get him to the palace.Make a litter, and be careful with him.”While his men were preparing the litter, using the materials at hand, the captain undid the sash at the bandit’s waist to bind his left arm against his body to immobilize it.The European moaned softly in pain, but did not regain consciousness.When they had the bandit secure on the litter, with his cape around him for warmth, they began the journey back to the Imperial residence.The Captain sent a warrior ahead with the horses and with instructions to have the royal physician waiting for them.He personally took charge of the bandit’s sword, a very fine saber of European make.**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Twelve](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/book2_twelve.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/book2_one.htm)**  
**[Pacific Odyssey Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/odysseyintro.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	40. Pacific Odyssey

Pacific Odyssey

**Pacific Odyssey:**

**Book II: China**  
  
---  
  
****

**Chapter Twelve**

**The Palace**

**The Chinese soldiers trotted along steadily, but by the time they had reached their destination, it was well past dark.When they arrived, the doctor was waiting and followed the procession to the room that was being used as a holding cell, prepared for the eventual capture of the ‘Opium Bandit.’Carefully, the soldiers laid the litter down on one side of the room and stepped back.The physician sat near the makeshift bed and gazed thoughtfully at his patient.He began his examination in the way he had been taught, by the methods developed over a millennia ago.He noted the job that the captain had done on the arm and also noted the look of pain that occasionally crossed the features of the bandit.As was customary, he examined the man’s tongue, and then he took a few seconds to peruse the slight amount of blood that had dried on one side of the bandit’s head.He watched his chest rise and fall, leaning close to hear the bandit’s breaths traveling in and out of his lungs.He was unable at the present time to question the European on his injuries, so he asked the captain what had happened.After he had learned all he could, he took the bandit’s pulse in several places, careful not to move the immobilized arm.After sitting back and pondering for a few minutes, the physician untied the sash and gently examined the injured arm, then he carefully removed the man’s black shirt.**

**“Have you been able to determine what is wrong, Zhaou Haifang?” the captain asked.**

**“Definitely his _qi_ , his vital energy, is out of balance,” the physician answered without turning to the Imperial Captain of the Guards.“Help me sit him up against the wall so I can examine his shoulder more easily.”He continued to examine the bandit, manipulating the shoulder to determine the extent of the injury.With a cry of pain the foreigner’s eyes flew open and he drew in a ragged breath.He grabbed the doctor’s arm in a steel hard grip and stared coldly at him.Trying to reassure the European, Zhaou Haifang said softly, his voice calm, “I am a physician.I am here to help you.”The bandit said nothing, but his gaze became more thoughtful and less filled with hate.The doctor felt the fingers loosen their grip slightly.**

**“He has a dislocated shoulder,” Zhaou Haifang told the captain, at the same time hoping his newly awakened patient could understand what he was saying.“I can take care of that now, then we will deal with whatever other injuries he has.”**

**Intense pain radiated up and down his arm, and Zorro fought to maintain consciousness.He understood that the man poking and prodding at his shoulder was a doctor and he finally released the man’s arm.The masked man concentrated on remaining still, though it was becoming increasingly difficult to do so.His head throbbed, keeping time with the beating of his heart.He gazed around the room.It was a _carcel_.The leader of the warriors stood nearby, his eyes hard, watching him.Anger rose in Zorro’s heart.He wanted to strike out, injure the man who had put him here, caused the hurt.The doctor moved his arm slightly and another stabbing of pain shot across his chest.Zorro’s attention returned to the physician.He wanted to shove the man away, get rid of the throbbing that beat like a drum through his body. _Leave me alone!_ one part of this mind called out. _The doctor is trying to help you,_ another part of his mind was saying. _Yes,_ both parts of his mind agreed. _Yes, he is helping me.Let him help, then I can escape._ Zorro paid closer attention to what the physician was doing.**

**“I will try to ease the pain for you,” the physician said, talking soothingly to the bandit.The man was watching him carefully and Zhaou Haifang had the image of a newly captured hawk, watching, watching, waiting for a time to strike out, or to escape.“If you hold still, it will not hurt as much.”The physician still didn’t know how much the man understood, but he felt that some of his words were getting through.“In a few minutes, I will be able to put your shoulder back in its proper place.”He continued to explain what he was doing and the bandit continued to observe carefully.**

**Zorro watched the doctor open a box, which contained numerous tiny needles.As he spoke, the physician began inserting the needles just barely into his skin on various parts of his body, including the injured shoulder.Despite the physician’s reassurances, Zorro waited for the tiny objects to start hurting, but amazingly they didn’t.In fact, the outlaw was astonished to find the pain in his left shoulder was subsiding somewhat.**

**The doctor left the little needles in Zorro’s skin and then suddenly manipulated his injured arm a certain way.Sharp, excruciating pain radiated down his arm and back and Zorro jerked and cried out in agony.At almost the same time, though, he could feel the joint in his shoulder pop back in its right place and the pain begin to recede to a dull ache.**

**Quickly, the tiny needles were removed and the doctor wrapped up his shoulder to immobilize the injury so that the damaged muscles and tendons could heal properly.Next he devised a sling, which kept the bandit’s left arm inert.The physician carefully slid the shirt back on over his right arm, leaving the left sleeve hanging free over his injured shoulder.It was the best that he could do until he could get clothing for the man that would be more comfortable and better accommodate the sling.**

**The physician turned his attention to the head injury, having also noticed the same look of anger in the bandit’s eyes that the captain had noticed.For a few minutes he and the prisoner simply gazed at one another.“Do you feel better?” he asked.Warily, Zorro nodded.Turning to the Captain, Zhaou Haifang said, “I know you and his Highness have received numerous reports on this ‘Opium Bandit.’Have any of them indicated any kind of excessive violence?”** ****

**“No.Since he has been in our country, he has stolen provisions, destroyed opium and sometimes injured those who have fought against him, but never have the reports mentioned any kind of maliciousness.”**

**“It is as I thought then.The blow you said he suffered caused an imbalance of his vital energies and would be enough to cause him to exhibit behaviors normally kept under control.I will clean the wound and then I will see if I can reason with him,” he said as he dabbed the blood away with a damp cloth.Zhaou Haifang looked into the man’s face to see if there was comprehension of what he and the captain were saying to each other, but the bandit’s eyes were expressionless.He wished he knew more about this foreigner.He wished he knew just how much Chinese this European knew.**

**“The reports say that he knows some Chinese,” the Captain said, as though reading the physician’s mind.As the doctor cleaned up the wound, he touched the mask in the process.**

**Zorro jerked out of his reach and stood up as quickly as his injuries allowed, hanging on to the wall to control the wave of dizziness that swept over him.He backed away from the little group, but realizing that he was in a sort of jail or prison, he wasn’t able to move further than the opposite wall.One of the guards started to advance towards him, but Zorro reached for a stool and smashed it against the wall, leaving one of the legs to defend himself with.He brandished it at the guard.His head throbbed abominably, and he felt slightly unbalanced with the bound shoulder.**

**“Understand that I will not stay a prisoner.Kill me, but do not put me in prison.No matter what you do, I will escape and return home.By the Saints, I will return home,” he said, a little Spanish creeping into his declaration.“Or die in the attempt.” _Yes, perhaps to die.There is no hope for escape,_ he thought in despair.**

_**Ah, he knows the language fairly well,**_ **Zhaou Haifang thought.The physician quickly placed himself between the bandit and the guard, commanding the guard to leave the room and the captain to move away.He saw something in the man’s eyes behind the anger and hoped he could reason with the European.Looking straight into the injured man’s eyes, he held out his hand for the bandit’s weapon.As soon as the guard left, the prisoner wearily leaned up against the wall.The doctor continued to hold his hand out for the weapon.“I will not hurt you.I will stay with you and make sure no one else hurts you either.”Zhaou Haifang hoped that his sincerity was evident to the exhausted and injured bandit.Slowly, the European reached over and placed the makeshift club into the doctor’s hand.With exaggerated moves, Zhaou Haifang threw it in the corner.**

**“Just let me go home, _por favor_ ,” the man whispered.“I only wish to go home.”**

**“No one here wants to harm you.You are safe.Believe me,” the physician said softly.The look on the bandit’s face told the doctor that he understood and, at least partially believed him.A servant brought in a tray with food and drink, and set it on a little table.The physician sat down on the floor on one side of the table and calmly invited the bandit to sit down with him and have something to eat and drink.The injured man warily sat down across from him.Looking at the contents of the cup, and then at the doctor, the bandit handed it to him.**

**Zhaou Haifang looked at the bandit in astonishment, surprised at how astute the prisoner was, and then explained that he had ordered something put into the drink to calm him down and ease the pain of his injuries.“It is to help your body restore its vital energies.”**

**Angry, the bandit picked up the cup and threw it against the wall.“ _Mei_!No!” he cried vehemently, “No opium!”**

**The physician calmly ordered more tea.“It did not have opium in it, _pengyou_ , my friend,” Zhaou Haifang said.“It only had _Ghou Ji_ root, Dipsaci root and Bone Mender root to help your shoulder heal, and _suan zao ren_ powder to help your head.All of these are only to help calm the fire that your head injury caused to your system, and to restore your vital energies.And there is nothing in the food other than a few herbs to do the same thing _._ ”**

**Zorro gazed into the physician’s eyes, saw no guile or trickery in them. “No opium?”**

**“No opium.”**

**“I believe you,” Zorro finally said.The doctor handed him the chopsticks.He was very hungry; it had been a long time since his last meal.With no further qualms, he began eating.The meal was delicious, although some of it was hot enough with spice to make a tamale dealer proud, and he soon finished it.**

**More tea was brought in and Zorro drank the cup dry.There began to be a small flickering of hope, the hope that, perhaps he was in the hands of friends.He looked at the doctor sitting across from him, saw the concern in the man’s eyes, and favored him with a slight smile.“Thank you,” he said when he was finished with his meal.**

**“The herbs will also help you sleep.Sleep will help to restore you to good health,” the doctor explained.**

**Zorro nodded, still sensing the sincerity of the physician’s words.He felt his anger melting, but he still remained cautious.Even though he felt otherwise, all of this could be a trick, so he had to be on his guard.**

**The Captain, standing discreetly in the shadows near the door, noticed that the haunted look in the man’s eyes was much less evident, although it was still there.It seemed to him almost as though there was a battle going on inside the man’s head and reason was slowly beginning to win. The Captain worried what the bandit would do in the presence of His Highness.If the man tried to attack the emperor’s nephew, he would be forced to kill him, regardless of what His Highness had told him before.**

**“My friend,” the doctor said when the bandit had finished his meal.“You must sleep now.Tomorrow you can talk to his Imperial Highness and tell him your story,” Zhaou Haifang said.“He is very fair and will listen to you and, perhaps, help you.”The physician noticed a flickering of hope in the man’s eyes.Getting up from the table, the injured man wearily lay down on the straw pallet provided for him and got as comfortable as his injuries would allow.The Captain brought a quilt over and gave it to the bandit. Very soon the man had fallen asleep.**

**“Sleep will help our ‘Opium Bandit’ to recover better than anything else, I believe.I will stay with him until His Highness calls for him in the morning,” the physician said to reassure the Captain of the Guard.“You and your men stay outside of the room.”**

**During the night, the man thrashed and moaned.Zhaou Haifang was worried that the bandit might be fevered, but after checking, realized he must only be having incredibly intense nightmares. _I wonder what would cause such intense and powerful dreams?_ he thought.“ _Pengyou,_ wake up,” he said softly, gently shaking the injured man’s good shoulder.The bandit jerked up with a cry and stared around him.Only a flickering candle illuminated the room, casting strange shadows on the walls.“Please, my friend.It is all right,” the physician reassured his patient.“You are safe.”**

**Panting, the bandit came to full wakefulness.“I am in prison.”**

**“No, this is just the room that you were brought to after you had been captured.”**

**“But I am a prisoner,” the bandit said, tonelessly.**

**“That remains to be seen after you have met with His Highness,” Zhaou Haifang said with a slight smile.“I think that the prince has been favorably disposed to you, based on what little I have been able to observe.”**

**“Then why was I ambushed?Why was I attacked?”**

**“I have not been privy to all of His Highness’ decisions, but I heard it was because you attacked a group of traders who were buying a concubine for a minor official.And I believe that someone said you had stolen an Imperial horse,” the physician said.He watched the bandit carefully.He saw the injured man wince in pain.“Please wait here quietly.I am going to order more tea for you.”The bandit said nothing.After Zhaou Haifang had spoken to someone outside the room, he returned to his patient and sat down near him.The man had not moved.He reclined against the wall, with his head resting against the cool stones.The ‘Opium Bandit’ was an enigma to the physician, one that belied the fact that he was a European.Zhaou Haifang had met a few foreigners, but none had intrigued him like this man did.**

**“What was the substance of your dreams?” the physician asked.**

**“Why do you ask?”The bandit’s tone was guarded.**

**“I am a doctor.The working of the mind and the workings of the body intertwine to influence the vital energies of the whole person.Sometimes when _qi_ , or vital energy is imbalanced, it influences dreams.Sometimes knowing the dreams helps me to know what to do to restore balance,” Zhaou Haifang said.**

**“I do not understand,” the bandit said, now gazing at the physician in interest.**

**“It is my understanding that most Europeans do not comprehend Chinese medicine.I will try to explain it to you.That is, if you would like me to.”**

**“I cannot sleep anyway.”The injured man smiled wanly.**

**“The various functions of a person’s body are centered in different parts of the body.One function is situated in the heart or mind, which is manifested in the consciousness and intelligence, another in the lungs which regulates various functions of the body, the third in the liver and the limbs and trunk, which controls the mechanism for emotions and the action of the organs, the fourth in the spleen, which regulates the distribution of nutrition in one’s body, as well as regulating one’s metabolism, and the last is in the kidneys, which regulates the storage of nutrition and use of energy.”The physician had pointed to each body part as he explained.“When all are working together, the _qi_ is in balance and the person is healthy.When something happens, and it could even be changes in the weather or excesses of emotions, that affects one of the functions to the extreme, the vital energies are imbalanced and the person experiences ill health.You had a blow to the head as well as the injured shoulder, but I think there is something else that has unbalanced your _qi._ ” **

**The bandit was listening carefully, but he still looked puzzled.“So there are many things that can cause this imbalance, which in turn causes illness.”**

**“Yes, that is a very simple way of putting it,” Zhaou Hiafang said.“Although there is much more to it.”He paused.“Are you understanding me all right?”**

**“Yes, I think so.There are some words that I do not recognize, but I think I know what you are saying,” the bandit said, then he, too, paused for a few minutes.Finally he said, in answer to the doctor’s initial question, “I was dreaming of a man, an opium addict, laying near death on a dirty pallet.I have dreamed of it often since I helped a woman whose husband was dying.I helped her bury him.”**

**“That is a hard dream.And those are hard things to experience.”**

**“In my dreams it is not just that man on the pallet, but others, people that I care about,” the bandit said, his voice low.**

**“Who was the man on the pallet tonight?” Zhaou Haifang asked, thinking that he knew what the bandit was going to say.**

**“Me.”**

**Zhaou Haifang nodded.A soft tap at the door interrupted the conversation and the physician went to get the tea he had ordered.Soon they were sitting quietly, sipping the pungent flavored tea.**

**“What is in it this time?” the ‘Opium Bandit’ asked, a slight smile on his lips.**

**“Eucommia bark and a few other things to help you sleep dreamlessly,” the doctor told him.**

**“Good.I would like to sleep without dreams.”**

**They sat quietly and drank the tea.“What is it like where you come from?” the physician finally asked.**

**“It is beautiful,” the bandit said wistfully.“The sun shines warm on the back, the horses grow large and fast, the hills alternate between gold and the green of old copper.Sometimes the fog rolls in from the ocean and makes it seem almost like a fairy tale.During different times of the year, one can become almost drunk from the smell of juniper and pine.And the wine, like the sun itself; the flavor….”Here the bandit smiled and made a motion to show something exploding.“….on the tongue.”**

**Zhaou Haifang understood the other thing that had imbalanced this man’s vital energies.He was homesick.“Why did you leave your country?”**

**“I was taken by force.I had no choice.”**

**“That, too, is hard.”The physician poured more tea for the bandit.“I am very curious.”** ****

**“About what?” the bandit asked somewhat hesitantly.**

**“Why do you wear a mask?”**

**The bandit smiled.“To hide my face.”**

**Zhaou Haifang chuckled.“Yes, that is logical, but to me and most _Hangyu_ all Europeans look alike.”**

**“Not where I come from,” the bandit responded.**

**Zhaou Haifang was astonished.“You do this in your own country?” he asked before he thought.**

**“I think I have said enough,” the injured man said, laying down the teacup and leaning back against the wall.**

**“I am sorry.It was impolite to pry like that,” the doctor said, not wishing to antagonize his patient.**

**“There is no offense.I am just tired.”** ****

**“Yes, sleep will be good for you,” Zhaou Haifang said.**

**“There is one thing that puzzles me,” the bandit said as he lay back down.**

**“What is that?”**

**“What happened after the man knocked me off my horse?I do not remember much,” the bandit asked sleepily.**

**“I was not there,” Zhaou Haifang said softly, seeing the bandit already dozing off.The physician gently pulled the quilt over his patient and made himself comfortable on another pallet nearby.**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Thirteen](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/book2_thirteen.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/book2_one.htm)**  
**[Pacific Odyssey Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/odysseyintro.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	41. Pacific Odyssey

Pacific Odyssey

**Pacific Odyssey:**

**Book II: China**  
  
---  
  
**Chapter Thirteen**

# **The Court of Qing Kang Zhu**

**The next morning, after Qing Kang Zhu had arisen, dressed and had his morning meal, he was told that the Captain of the Imperial Guard was waiting to see him.When the Captain came in and _kowtowed_ , Kang Zhu noticed that he was limping slightly.“What happened to you?” he asked.**

**“It was the bandit,” his captain explained, in chagrin. “I made a mistake and underestimated him again.”**

**“Then you have brought him here?” Kang Zhu asked hopefully.**

**“Yes, Your Highness,” he said. “It was very late last night and he had been injured, so we had the physician attend to him.”**

**“I thought I told you that he was not to be injured,” Kang Zhu pointed out irritably.“How great are his injuries?”**

**“Highness, the injuries were unavoidable, but not serious as far as the physician is able to determine.He had a dislocated shoulder, which has been set, and a head injury, which seems to be better,” the Captain explained.“But, your Highness, I am really worried about the state of the prisoner’s mind and the wisdom of bringing him into your presence.”**

**“Explain yourself,” the Imperial Relative ordered.**

**“After we had unhorsed him, he went berserk. It took all of us to effect his capture.If he had not lost consciousness, we would still be trying to get here, I imagine.He is an excellent warrior, for a foreigner,” the Captain said wryly.“The physician seems to think the head injury may have had something to do with his behavior and that it will pass eventually.”**

**“And what does the physician say about his state of mind now?”**

****

**“I have not talked with Zhaou Haifang this morning, but he stayed with the bandit all night.He did seem to be more reasonable when I left him last night, but anger was still in evidence, and I worry for your safety, Your Highness,” the Captain said in concern.“I do not think it will take much to cause him to explode.”**

**The royal nephew remembered the self-assured and confident man he had met in California, and he wondered if Zorro’s privations had caused permanent harm. _It matters not.As Zorro reassured me in my time of need, so too, will I do the same for the man who saved me,_ Kang Zhu determined.“Have the bandit brought into the main audience chamber and have the physician present,” Kang Zhu ordered.**

**The Captain bowed and left.This time he thought that the Imperial Nephew wasn’t being very wise.He went down to the prison area where the bandit was being held.The physician, true to his word, was with the man, who was still asleep.When he told the doctor of the summons, the physician went over to the bandit and gently shook him awake.Jerking into wakefulness, the prisoner immediately began searching for the sword that wasn’t there. The Captain frowned.**

**He walked up to the bandit, who stood up and looked at him guardedly.“You have to understand something, _Yingyu_ ,” the captain said, slowly, because he wanted the man to understand his message. “You are going to see Qing Kang Zhu, my prince, who is a nephew of the Emperor.If you try to hurt him, I will kill you.”He paused a moment to let the message sink in.“Do you understand me?” he asked.The bandit appeared to be pondering and then he nodded.“Come.”The captain turned to leave the room.**

**“I am not English,” the bandit corrected him.“I am _Californiano_.Spanish.” The Captain turned back and considered the man’s revelation.He seemed to remember His Highness mentioning something once about a place called California, but he couldn’t remember what it was.The man continued, “I will not hurt your prince, because the doctor said His Highness would try to help me,” he said, pointing to the physician.**

**The physician was elated at the bandit’s last words, which told him that his vital energies were restoring themselves to proper balance.“How do you feel?” he asked him pointing to his patient’s head.**

**The bandit frowned.“My head hurts a little and I feel as though I am fighting against something.It is strange….”He turned to the doctor and smiled.“I feel as though my _qi_ is unbalanced, but not as much as last night….”His voice trailed off again and then he looked puzzled.“Last night, I do not think I was winning this fight in my head.But I remember only a few things.I do remember feeling much anger.What did I do?Did I hurt anyone?” he asked, concern coloring his voice.**

**The Captain of the Imperial Guard felt the bandit’s sincerity.The man seemed very vulnerable this morning, nothing at all like the raging demon that they had captured the day before.He explained a little of what happened the night before, making sure to point out the injury that had precipitated it, as the bandit seemed to be increasingly embarrassed.**

**The physician assumed the man was feeling uncomfortable at his loss of self-control and felt that, too, was a good sign of his recovery. “I am ashamed I did not ask this of you last night.What is your name, _pengyou_?” Zhaou Haifang asked gently. **

**“I am called Zorro,” came the cautious answer.**

**The Captain was startled.Somehow that name was one he thought he had heard before, too; he wished he could remember where. “His Highness has summoned you, we must go now.”**

**Zorro did not move.“Is there a possibility that I could clean up a little first?I am seeing the Emperor’s nephew after all and I would like to shave and wash my face before I see him.”**

**“He seemed eager to see you right away,” the captain said.**

**Zorro frowned, clearly irritated.“The King of Spain allowed me to make myself presentable,” he snapped.**

**The captain and the royal physician gazed at each other and then ogled at the injured man.**

****

**With great effort, Zorro squelched his irritation and sighed.“Very well, if we must go now.”**

**“Wait,” Zhaou Haifang said.“I do not see that twenty minutes would be too much to ask.”The captain gazed at both men and then sent a soldier to inform the prince of the delay.**

**Zorro nodded his thanks and asked for shaving accessories and soap.With the physician’s help the injured man quickly finished shaving and washing his face and hands.The cape and gloves were put back on and the trio turned to leave the room.**

****

**“Captain,” the bandit said seriously, before they walked through the door, “I am still fighting a little war, I think,” he pointed to his head.“If I do something to hurt anyone, then you must do your... duty.”The Captain was struck by Zorro’s earnestness and dignity, and sincerely hoped that the royal nephew could help this man.**

**===============================**

**Qing Kang Zhu sat quietly in the large audience chamber impatiently awaiting the arrival of the ‘Opium Bandit.’It was all he could do to keep from pacing.Advisors and their servants stood along the walls of the chambers, several visitors from the Emperor’s court sat near the front of the room.His bride sat in an ornate seat a little bit lower than his; her maid crouched on the floor next to her. Liu Mei Ling could feel her husband’s eagerness and shared it.This European had almost obsessed him for the past six days and she was eager to understand why.Her husband had hinted of things that had to do with his kidnapping, but when she had asked, he was strangely reticent to say anything.A servant announced the arrival of the ‘Opium Bandit’ and she turned her gaze toward the door.**

**When the man was brought in, he didn’t have on the entire costume Kang Zhu remembered, mainly lacking the hat, and he was a little disheveled and looked thinner.However, he knew that before him stood Zorro, the man who had saved him in California.He saw the same dignity and bearing that had been in evidence when he had seen him before, but he also saw some of the same emotions that he himself had felt when he was taken to a strange land with no way to get home, totally alone and helpless.**

**One of the guards walked in front of Zorro and was attempting to force him to _kowtow_.The _Californiano’s_ eyes flared with sudden anger and with his good hand he reached out to grab the guard’s hand.“Stop,” Kang Zhu commanded.Everyone stood quietly and waited for the prince’s next command. To their surprise, he rose up from his seat, and approaching the outlaw, motioned the guard out of the way.He thought he saw the man’s eyes widen in surprise. _Good,_ thought Kang Zhu. _He may be remembering as I have remembered._ Evidently, the man had recovered quite a bit during the night, because, except for the short burst of anger, there was nothing except confusion and hope in the man’s countenance. __**

**Kang Zhu stopped a few feet away from Zorro, gazed into his eyes and heard him gasp in recognition.His heart leaped with happiness to see recognition for him in his liberator’s face. Then said the only three words of Spanish he remembered.“ _Señor_ Zorro, _amigo_.” **

**Zorro smiled wanly at him and then he did something that astonished everyone except the prince.He bowed as best as he could with his injured shoulder and then said quietly, “Your Highness, we meet again.”**

**Gently turning his friend around to face those in the chamber, Kang Zhu addressed the group in general.“You see before you, Zorro, the man who saved my life and honor in California and made it possible for me to return home to my family and friends.You will afford him the respect due one of Imperial favor.”Those watching bowed and murmured their approval of the prince’s words.Kang Zhu turned to Zorro, who appeared almost weak with relief. “My friend, I plan on doing the same for you.You will soon be on your way home to your family.”**

**Zorro felt as though he had finally won a very long, desperate and bloody battle.He felt an overwhelming sense of relief and joy. What he had been trying to do, seemly for an eternity, the prince was going to accomplish with the snap of his fingers. His mind felt numb, his body felt drained.He knew the prince and the doctor were both saying something to him, but it didn’t register. _I am going home!Finally, I will see my homeland again!_ The pendulum had finally swung the other way.Looking at Kang Zhu, he bowed again.“Thank you so much, your Highness,” he said. “I am forever grateful.”**

**Kang Zhu chuckled.He had been talking with Zhaou Haifang about sleeping quarters more suitable for his honored guest, but he knew Zorro hadn’t heard that part of the conversation.“ _Señor_ Zorro, I wish you could stay here and visit for a long while, but you need to get home to your father who no doubt is worried about you.It will probably take a week to find a ship going eastward that will be safe for you to board.Would that be suitable for you?” **

**“That is most suitable, Your Highness.”**

**Kang Zhu motioned for a servant to attend to his honored guest. Zhaou Haifang walked with Zorro as he was led to a guestroom in the same wing of the palace as the prince’s living quarters.The room was furnished in a style fitting for Chinese royalty, but with a European bed.Zorro presumed that Prince Kang Zhu did entertain European visitors on occasion.It looked very inviting.**

**The physician had noticed the bandit’s faltering steps.He made Zorro sit down on the bed.“How do you feel?” he asked in concern.**

**“Very happy to be able to go back home,” the outlaw answered in a low voice.Despite his happiness, his head was throbbing again, almost to the point of nausea, and his body felt as though it had no strength left in it.**

**“No, not that,” the doctor said.He pointed to Zorro’s head and shoulder.“How do you feel physically?” he asked.**

**“My head hurts, but there is no more anger,” he said.“My shoulder is fine.There is little pain there.I am just very tired.”**

**“I have an herb that will help with the pain and it will help build your strength back up,” he said and ordered a servant to bring in some tea.“You rest now.I will be back soon with your medicine.”**

**Zorro relaxed on the bed, but, strangely, wasn’t able to sleep. He thought about the happy reunion with his father, and then he remembered what the prince had mentioned earlier about needing to be home with his father.The realization of what Kang Zhu had said made him momentarily forget his pain. _He knows,_ Zorro thought. _But how?_**

**About that time the doctor came in, carrying a tray with a cup, a pot of tea and a small container with dried herbs of some kind.“You must drink this and then lie still to let it work,” the doctor admonished him. He mixed the herbs in the tea.**

****

**“Must talk to His Highness,” Zorro said, unable to keep his eyes open.**

****

**“Drink this and I will let His Highness know of your desire,” he said.He watched the bandit drink all of the tea, and then the physician made sure his patient was comfortable.**

****

**“Please tell him... need to talk to him,” Zorro mumbled. “Important.”He started to drift off into a light sleep.**

**“Yes, I will,” the doctor promised.He quietly left the room, and went to report to Kang Zhu that Zorro was settled in a guestroom.He also conveyed the man’s request to see His Highness.“But right now, I believe that he is sleeping.I gave him a combination of herbs to ease his headache, it will also help him to sleep.”**

**Kang Zhu nodded.“That is good.Now we only have the problem of keeping _Señor_ Zorro out of the hands of the British.I have already been in contact with the Portuguese Trade Envoy.Discreetly, of course, as the British are very upset with our friend,” confided with a smile“They had been harboring our ‘bandit’ for almost a day before the British were enlightened of the fact.For some reason, the British have no idea who the ‘Opium Bandit’ really is, but they are aware that he was last seen in our province.I expect them to send a representative to demand that our bandit be released to them.”**

**“What will you tell them, when they come, my Prince?Handing him over is out of the question,” Zhaou Haifang said.**

**“We will tell them the man has already been executed for stealing Imperial property and his body thrown into the sea, as is Imperial custom,” he chuckled at the thought of the foreigners’ discomfiture.“We will give them Zorro’s cape as proof.”**

****

**“That is very wise, your Highness,” the doctor agreed. “Then Zorro can be smuggled out of the country.”**

****

**“No, Zhaou Haifang, he will ride into Guangzhou without undue notice, but there will be nothing unduly secretive about his entrance,” Kang Zhu explained simply.“Because he will not ride in as Zorro or the ‘Opium Bandit,’ but as an ordinary Portuguese citizen/merchant.I am trusting you to accompany him and make sure he safely sails out of the city on a Portuguese ship.”**

****

**“But, Highness, he seems very secretive about his identity. Yesterday, he didn’t even want me to touch the mask,” the physician protested.“And there is always the possibility that someone from the same ship as the Opium Bandit will recognize him.”**

****

**“Yesterday he was ill,” Kang Zhu retorted.“He knows he can’t just go on a ship in that guise.”The Royal Nephew turned and gazed meaningfully at the doctor.“His secret will be safe with us, Zhaou Haifang, because I owe him my life.And besides, I already know who he is.If I told you the name, it would mean nothing to you.But it too, is the name of a person who helped to save my life.So you see I am helping two people, who actually turn out to be one.”He paused and looked toward the door of the guest room.“As to recognizing him, I will talk to our bandit about a way to fool his fellow Europeans.I am going to see how _Señor_ Zorro is doing now.”**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Fourteen](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/book2_fourteen.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/book2_one.htm)**  
**[Pacific Odyssey Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/odysseyintro.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	42. Pacific Odyssey

Pacific Odyssey

**Pacific Odyssey:**

**Book II: China**  
  
---  
  
****

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Plans**

**Zorro had dozed off, but his dreams were tangled jumbles of flying ships, their sails flapping like so many huge, white wings, and dying men, opium sick Chinamen trying to capture the ship-birds.Then Tornado charged toward him, eyes blazing.“You forgot me!” the stallion screamed.“You left me!”**

**“But I’m coming home!” Zorro responded plaintively.**

**There was a soft click, the whisper of slippered feet impinging upon his consciousness and his eyes snapped open.When Zorro saw who had entered, he started to sit up, but Kang Zhu stopped him with a hand motion.The prince pulled up one of the fancy chairs and sat next to the bed.“How is the headache?” he asked.**

**“Better,” Zorro said, and then he very bluntly asked,“How did you find out?”**

**“That you are Diego de la Vega?”Kang Zhu asked.Zorro nodded.“That was fairly easy, once I knew what to look for in the reports my spies sent me.I became interested when I first got the report of a British cargo ship, the _China Star,_ which had almost been sunk by a storm last week. What was curious was that the report told of a man wearing a totally black costume who had destroyed the cargo.This ‘Opium Bandit’ sounded suspiciously like Zorro. I had met you before, no one else here in China had.**

**“Based on what I had been told, I sent a letter to my imperial uncle’s spies at the various trade commissions, and received reports back from them.However, I didn’t pay very close attention to the names in them until I saw the jacket with the ‘Z’ slashed in it.Then I looked back in the reports much more carefully and learned that Diego de la Vega, you, were listed on the rolls of the _China Star,_ and that a Spanish national had stayed at the Portuguese residence for a short while before someone had told the British that the ‘Opium Bandit’ was hiding there,” he continued.“I am informed that I am a smart young man.I added the facts and saw that you and de la Vega had to be the same man.”He paused to let Zorro consider what he had just said.**

**“And you are the only man in China who would be able to figure that out, just with reports,” Zorro finished for him, “Because you are the only man in China who had been to California, met Zorro and Diego and come back.”**

**“Yes,” Kang Zhu said simply.“And that is how you are going to be able to go back to Guangzhou.”Zorro looked puzzled.“You ride back in as Diego, a Portuguese trader.No fuss or bother,” he explained, then paused.After a moment he continued.“I think it will be necessary, though, to arrive in Guangzhou looking slightly different than you do now.”**

**“Oh, you mean my costume?Or a disguise?”**

**“No, part of your costume must sacrifice itself to the British, who are sure to send representatives here to take you into their custody,” Kang Zhu explained.At Zorro’s puzzled look, he explained his plan.**

**“Ah, I understand, Your Highness,” Zorro replied.He pondered and then made a suggestion.“A beard might help, although it may not be very full by the time I return.”**

**“That would help a great deal, full or not.And perhaps we can lighten your hair somewhat,” the prince added.“Yes, that will help.But I will make sure that your escort is a strong one.Nothing on your journey home will be left to chance.”**

**“I cannot thank you enough, Your Highness,”** ****

**“I remember how much you helped me, your kindness, trying to communicate with me in the sergeant’s office and how hard you worked trying to translate what I had written.The priest told me.Little did I know just how hard you were working to help me.”Kang Zhu’s eyes shone with gratitude.“And now I am able to pay back both of the men who made it possible for me to come home.”**

**The prince and the bandit sat quietly for a moment.“And I go in right under everyone’s nose,” Zorro finally said with a smile.“But don’t the British know who the ‘Opium Bandit’ is?” he asked.“The man who, ah, tried to turn me over to the British knew my name.”**

**“But he must not have given them your name,” His Highness surmised.“The reports only said ‘Opium Bandit’ and never furnished a name.By the way, I think the word you were trying to think of is ‘betrayed.’”**

**“I wonder what happened to Miguel do Santos?” Zorro murmured.He pulled off the mask and bandanna. Even the cloth mask had seemed to make his head hurt, and there was no need to keep it on at this point.**

**“If you are talking about your Portuguese betrayer, he is dead,” Kang Zhu answered simply.**

**Diego shrugged.Do Santos had received his reward; he was content.**

**“One other question, your Highness,” Diego asked seriously.“It is something that has been on my mind since I jumped ship.I had a very close friend on the _China Star._ He helped me when I was first kidnapped and he was like a father to me, teaching me everything I needed to know to survive on board a ship like that.Did your reports mention anything about a George Bowman?” Diego asked hopefully.**

**I vaguely remember seeing that name, but don’t remember what was said in the report about the man.I will have to look again.”Kang Zhu got up to leave.**

**A tap at the door interrupted them and the physician came in with a tray of food as the prince left.He started out by asking the same question that Prince Qing Kang Zhu had asked and Diego gave him the same answer.The doctor wasn’t surprised that the mask had been removed, as His Highness was very persuasive.Taking the opportunity to check the head wound a little closer, he saw that Zorro had taken a very nasty rap to the head.No wonder his _qi_ had been so dangerously thrown out of balance.“By the way, by what name do I call you?I am assuming that Zorro is not your proper name.”**

**Diego introduced himself formally.“And I must apologize for my behavior last night.”**

**“It was nothing that could be helped,” the physician answered.“I am just glad you are better and that your vital energies are beginning to balance.And quickly at that.”**

**Kang Zhu returned and Diego asked him anxiously, “Were you able to find out anything?”**

**Kang Zhu nodded.“On the report, it said that George Bowman died the night of the storm.It was believed his death was related to a heart ailment that he had been suffering from and not the storm itself.The report also said he was buried at sea the next day.”From Diego’s stricken look, Kang Zhu knew the man had been very close to him.“I am very sorry, Diego, for the loss of your friend and teacher, but you must remember and keep in your heart that you enriched his last days.”**

**“Later, would it be possible to visit with the leader of the warriors who captured me?” Diego asked softly, changing the subject.Both men agreed. The doctor admonished Diego to eat something and then rest.Kang Zhu ushered Zhaou Haifang out of the room and they left the _caballero_ to his thoughts.**

**Diego felt almost like he had lost a father. _Ah, Mr. Bowman, what pain did I cause you?_ The pain in his own heart made it hard to breathe, and he couldn’t eat or relax, so he slipped out of his room and made his way out to the grounds of the Imperial residence instead.He remembered something that Leiching had told him about a holiday the Chinese celebrated, but he hadn’t understood it all.All he had been able to figure out, was that it was a holiday to honor the dead.Something like All Saints Day, he supposed, but more serious, because the remembrance of ancestors was a more solemn thing to the oriental people he had met.The people cleaned off the graves and left offerings of food and flowers and gifts in memory of dead ancestors.**

**The grounds were expansive, with well-manicured flowering trees and shrubs everywhere.The fragrance was heady, the feeling of serenity pervasive.A stone lined path led to a large tranquil pond and Diego walked toward it.Huge stones were placed in various places in the garden. Water lilies floated lazily, only occasionally disturbed by orange and white fish swimming just below the surface.**

**Diego remembered the first full night he had spent on the _China Star_.His despair had been almost more than he could bear and then had come the frustration of not being able to properly get into his hammock.Diego could almost hear Mr. Bowman’s hearty laughter.Irritation flared for a few seconds but disappeared quickly.Even that early into the voyage, Diego realized that the older man was not ridiculing him, but simply seeing the humor of the situation. **

**“Diego,” Bowman had said at the time, “God gives us some kind of purpose in all that comes our way, good or bad.It is up to us to decipher what that purpose is and to be the best we can be in that situation.”**

**Diego crouched at the edge of the pond and watched the fish for a few minutes.Then he gathered twigs, bark and other materials lying around.He struggled, only having the use of one hand, but finally a tiny makeshift mast was stuck into a piece of bark.A large leaf served as a sail.The entire time he was working Diego remembered his time aboard the _China Star_ and he realized just how fortunate he really had been to have a mentor like George Bowman.**

**Placing the little ship in the pond, he made the sign of the cross and then stood up, watching the little ‘boat’ float part way out on the pond before it bumped into a water plant.Several of the large fish nudged at it until the little craft slowly sank.“Good bye, George Bowman, my second father.I hope your reunion with your family was sweet and full of happiness,” he whispered in English in honor of the one Englishman who had treated him with unconditional respect and friendship.Diego felt the presence of someone behind him and turned to see Kang Zhu standing silently a few feet behind him.**

**“I am sorry to intrude on your grief, Diego, but my servant saw you leave the residence and I worried, because even though the possibility is remote here, I know there are those who would enjoy capturing and executing you right now,” Kang Zhu explained quietly.He pointed to where the little boat had sunk.“That seems to me to be an appropriate way to honor and remember one who lived at sea.Is that a custom among your people?”**

**“No, your Highness,” Diego answered.“It just seemed fitting, the right thing to do.”Nothing more was said for several minutes.**

**“When I was on the ship going east and despairing of ever getting home, I occasionally saw tiny spots of moonlight and remembered a poem that I had learned when I was younger.It is by one of our most famous poets, Li Bai, and is very, very old.It is called “Night Thoughts.”**

_**Bright shines the moonlight at the foot of my bed,**_

_**Perhaps reflected from frost on the ground.**_

_**Lifting my head I gaze at the bright moon,**_

_**Bowing my head I think of my family home.”**_

**Kang Zhu then became very quiet and both men stood looking at the quarter moon that had recently risen, pale in the daylight.A small cloud briefly obscured the sun and the wan moonlight reflected on the pond and danced softly.It contrasted with the reflection of the sun, which had been harsh and glaring.“I had never thought of the poem that way before,” the prince continued.“I never could see the moon on the voyage east, only tiny bits of its light at my feet.I was shut up in the hold at night.But when you freed me and I stayed at your house for several days, I saw it rise one night on your patio.Do you remember?” Kang Zhu asked, gazing at Diego.The _Californiano_ nodded.“Then I realized that the moon that was shining over me and you was the same moon that was shining over my home.This above us is the same moon that shines over your home as well, and your father and friends.”**

**“Yes,” Diego said, his voice husky with emotion.“And it is a very appropriate, very moving poem.I feel my home deeply and now see it when I look at the moon, even more than I did before.”**

**“I suppose you would, living as you do so much in its light,” Kang Zhu said enigmatically with a smile.A fish swam to the surface and caught an insect.Soon the water was tranquil again and the two men stood reflecting.“It is amazing how the moon, so cold and lifeless can still show itself during the day, even when the sun, which is filled with its own inner fire, is so bright,” the prince said softly.Diego nodded.They watched the pond for a few more minutes.“Let us go in so you can rest before supper.”** ****

**========================**

**Whatever it was the physician gave him, along with the nap, made Diego feel much better.When he awoke, he found an older man and a teen-aged boy sitting quietly inside the door, gazing at him. As soon as he stirred and sat up, the pair stood and brought him a new light colored shirt and turquoise blue trousers, similar in style to those that the captain wore.Laying the clothing on his bed, they proceeded to take a string and measure him.They worked quietly and quickly, only giving brief answer to his questions.**

**While the servants were working, Zhaou Haifang entered the room followed by a servant carrying a tray with a pot of tea.The pair finished and, bowing, left.The physician’s servant poured tea for Diego and the doctor, and then, he too, left.Zhaou Haifang poured some powder from a small pouch and added it to Diego’s tea.This time the _Californiano_ did not ask what it was, only taking it for granted that it was something to help him feel better.Whatever the philosophy of Chinese medicine was, it seemed to be working in his case, so Diego wouldn’t question it.**

**Zhaou Haifang gazed at Diego for a moment before taking his pulse.“You seem much better,” he stated, handing his patient a cup of tea.**

**“I feel much better,” Diego concurred.**

**“Good,” the physician said.They sat and drank their tea, bantering.When they had finished, Zhaou Haifang picked up a tiny bell and rang it.The older servant almost immediately entered the room.“This is Wang Cho.He will help you change into these clothes and then we will visit with the Captain as you had requested.”**

**Carefully, the servant drew on the oversized shirt, not disturbing the immobilized shoulder and arm, only covering it.Diego was slightly embarrassed that he had to have someone almost completely dress him, but felt much more comfortable when the servant was finished.**

**Diego and Zhaou Haifang walked down the opulent corridor of the living quarters of the palace to the attached, but separate building that housed the Imperial guards and troops.Several men were practicing hand-to-hand fighting in a fairly large room just inside the barracks.Diego stared, entranced at the dance-like movement that, at the same time, seemed so very powerful.He remembered the men capturing him using those same movements.**

**The captain noticed their presence after a few moments and turned to greet them.He looked curiously at Diego for a few seconds until he saw the left arm bound under the shirt.“So, our bandit does take off the mask sometimes,” he said with a smile, bowing.“You look much better than you did this time yesterday.”**

**“I feel much better, too,” Diego admitted.“I want to apologize for my actions yesterday.”**

**“It is understandable, considering the blow to the head,” the Imperial Captain said.“But head injury or not, you are the only foreigner I have ever met who could hold off that many warriors of _wushu_.My foot, even now, still aches a little.”**

**Diego flushed slightly in embarrassment.“I am wondering what that fighting was.I vaguely remember fighting with your warriors and feeling very annoyed that I could not escape,” Diego told him.“Would you be able to show me some _wushu_ later?” he asked.**

**The Captain nodded.“Maybe later this evening, Zorro.If the royal physician agrees.”**

**“Please, just call me Diego,” he said.**

**“Very well, then Diego.I look forward to meeting with you again.Perhaps you can show me the way you fight as well.”**

**“Before you two make great plans, let me remind you that it has not been quite a day since your injury,” Zhaou Haifang said sternly to Diego.“Tonight, the breathing exercises.Tomorrow you can do more.”**

**Diego chuckled and then laughed.He had not felt this comfortable since the day after his rescue of Marguerita.His heart burned with pleasure as well as contentment.**

**========================**

**The revolutionaries struck again and again.Twelve of Don Ramon Santillo’s cattle were slaughtered in a most gruesome manner, Don Alfredo’s tanning shed was burned to the ground, one of Don Sebastian’s young servant girls was kidnapped.A week later her battered body was dumped in front of the _cuartel_ gate.People looked over their shoulders, whispering invocations to the saints.No one went anywhere alone and children no longer played chase in the plaza.Women didn’t go anywhere without an escort of at least two men. **

**Alejandro had been out as Zorro, as had Bernardo, but they seemed to be ineffectual for the most part.The _mozo_ had not been able to glean any information recently, at least not enough to satisfy them. Zorro was able to stop a robbery, save a child from her kidnappers, chase some of the bandits away from Don Carlos’ herd of cattle and horses.But both men were exhausted.Alejandro felt the weariness more in the ineffectualness of his efforts rather than a physical exhaustion, although he felt that, too.**

**As he sat down on a chest in the secret room to take the dusty black boots from his swollen and sore feet, the _don_ felt someone’s presence.Wearily, he looked up and saw Bernardo.The _mozo_ signed and then bent down to pull the boots off.**

**“Thank you, Bernardo,” Alejandro said, with a sigh.**

**The servant helped him remove the rest of the black costume and brought him his robe.Then Bernardo signed again.‘You will make yourself ill.You are trying to do too much.’**

**Alejandro gazed at Bernardo, noticing the dark circles under the servant’s eyes.“You are a fine one to talk about doing too much,” he returned.**

**Bernardo smiled and then his fingers moved again.‘It is time for the _rancheros_ and the rest of the people to do their part.’**

**“But how?We have talked and talked about what to do.Many of my neighbors have sent out large groups of _vaqueros_ to hunt for the camp of these revolutionaries and all that has happened is that the accursed bandits have found out somehow and struck somewhere else.”Alejandro sighed again and shook his head.**

**Bernardo tapped him on the sleeve.The _hacendado_ looked up.‘Perhaps you need to change how you are fighting the bandits.’**

**“But how?” Alejandro began and then stopped, pondering.Maybe they were going about this all wrong.He paced the confines of the little room for several minutes.It was apparent that the revolutionaries had their own spies amongst the _haciendas_ and in the _pueblo._ Or they were as clever in gathering information as Bernardo was.Alejandro remembered the supposedly blind man who spied for the Eagle.How easy it would be to gather information about a group of vigilantes as large as those that had been scouring the hills.All it would take would be someone who would say a word or two over a mug of wine. **

**“You may be right, Bernardo,” he said.“Let us go to bed and think on that.”**

**Alejandro thought while he lay in bed, waiting for sleep to overtake him.What if each _rancho_ had its own posse, a force made up of trusted men, men who would be responsible for just that ranch?The information would remain within that group, with only a few of the area’s leaders knowing everything.That might work, he thought.Yawning, Alejandro turned over and fell into a deep sleep.**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Fifteen](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/book2_fifteen.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/book2_one.htm)**  
**[Pacific Odyssey Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/odysseyintro.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	43. Pacific Odyssey

Pacific Odyssey

**Pacific Odyssey:**

**Book II: China**  
  
---  
  
**Chapter Fifteen**

**Beginning the Long Journey Home**

**Zhaou Haifang led Diego to a large dining hall with lavishly set tables built low to the ground.There were at least three-dozen people in attendance, apparently high-placed officials who sat at the tables apart from the royal nephew.Everyone bowed as they passed on their way to Qing Kang Zhu’s table, one that was a bit smaller than the rest.It was near a back wall, which was entirely covered with a tapestry showing a mountain scene complete with a lake and a small village in the foreground.Diego bowed to the prince.**

**“Ah, you are looking so much better, Diego,” Kang Zhu said with a smile.Zhaou Haifang gestured to an empty place near the prince and Diego settled himself down on the cushions provided.The doctor sat nearby.**

**“Much better, your highness.”**

**“Good, then you will be able to appreciate all that will happen this evening,” Kang Zhu said exuberantly.Diego couldn’t help but wonder what His Highness had in mind.“May I present my wife, Liu Mei Ling.We were supposed to marry during the time that I was in California.My Imperial Uncle had sent a ransom, but he and Mei Ling both had felt I would never return home.Our reunion was sweet and our marriage all the more special because of you and your friends.”**

**Diego blushed at Kang Zhu’s pronouncement and bowed to the young lady.“It is an honor to meet you, Your Highness.And I only did what any real _Californiano_ would have done.”**

**“Nevertheless, I am most grateful for you having saved my honored husband and allowing him to return home to me,” she answered with a demure smile.“For I fully believe that the vile European captain would have kept the ransom and killed my husband-to-be.”**

**Somehow, Diego didn’t doubt that she was correct in her assessment.Something pricked at his memory.He turned to the prince, but saw that he was busy talking to someone else.Turning back to Mei Ling, Diego addressed the young woman.“Your Highness, may I ask you a question?”**

**“Of course.”**

**“Perhaps it is my ignorance of _Hanyu_ names, but when he was in California, your husband wrote a note explaining how he was kidnapped.In it he said his name was Tsin Tsin.But the priest gave a different name, one much closer to that which was pronounced here.”**

**Mei Ling laughed softly.“The name he put on the note was a nickname.Very quick to write.In his agitation, he did not put his full name and title.”**

**“I see.Thank you, Your Highness.”**

**“Surely you have longer names in Cal-for-nee-a than just Diego Zorro,” the princess added, smiling.**

**Her happiness was infectious; he smiled with her.“Zorro is somewhat of a nickname as well.It means ‘fox’ in my language.It is the name I am known by when I wear the black clothing.My real name is Diego de la Vega y de la Cruz.”**

**“See, my people are not the only ones with many names.”She laughed.“And how appropriate for a nickname!I suppose that no one knows who this crafty fox is in your homeland,” she replied, her eyes twinkling.**

**“Only my father and servant,” Diego admitted.**

**“And there is a reason for wearing this disguise, other than to save kidnapped princes?”**

**“Sometimes justice can only be given . . . um, in disguise,” Diego answered, having trouble finding the right word.He had wanted to say ‘anonymously.’Then he told her a bit of his background.**

**Mei Ling bowed slightly.“Thank you for your confidence, Diego the fox.”Again she smiled, and her eyes held the sparkle of joyful existence.**

**Diego smiled, feeling that the prince had been very fortunate indeed, in the matters of marriage.He thought of another question, but he felt awkward asking it.As though reading his thoughts, the princess asked, “There is something on your mind?”**

****

**“Please excuse me if this is a taboo subject….”**

**“I will tell you if it is, Diego,” Mei Ling said gently.**

**“I had noticed that all Chinese women had their feet bound . . . that is until I came here.You do not,” Diego said hesitantly.**

**“Do you approve of bound feet?Most do in China.”She looked at him expectantly, but her face otherwise devoid of expression.**

**Diego gulped, not sure what the best answer would be, but then he decided that he could only be honest.He also decided that even though the status of women in China was well below that of women in California; the prince had married a woman of unusual independence and forthrightness.“Your Highness, I do not understand this foot binding practice.It seems harsh and senseless to me, even though the reasoning has been explained.”**

****

**“I concur with you, Diego.The family to which my honored husband and I belong, the Ch’ing family, came into and conquered a land where this practice had been going on for over eight hundred years.Manchu women do not do this to themselves,” she said.Diego bowed his thanks for her openness.**

**At that moment, Kang Zhu clapped his hands and the doors at the end of the dining hall opened to admit about a dozen men.Most had instruments of various kinds, flutes, long-necked guitars, drums of different sizes, while the other members of the group wore multi-colored clothes and carried vibrantly hued flags, banners and other things.The band set up just below their table and began playing.Some of the music was slow and haunting, making Diego feel very relaxed.Then they would play fast, rollicking tunes while the other members of the troupe, obviously dancers and acrobats, performed in the middle of the hall for them.**

**All the while foods of various colors, shapes and tastes were being served at each of the tables.The meal could only be termed a banquet, of a proportion more prodigious than any of the big _fiestas_ he had been to in California.Diego was astonished to see that not only was there huge quantities and varieties, but that the food was laid out on the plates almost like art work.There were even some vegetables carved in the shapes of animals and birds. _Indeed, I think that even the king of Spain would term this huge,_ he thought.Diego had never seen so many different dishes, and didn’t think he had eaten so much in his entire life. Some were hot with spice as most food was in California, while some were sweet and sour at the same time.Kang Zhu suggested that he dip the food that resembled a rolled up tortilla in a yellow paste. Diego complied and almost choked when the spicy paste hit his tongue, which felt as though a hole had been burned in it.“Ah, your Highness, that is food that could bring the dead to life,” Diego commented, using a compliment common in California.Kang Zhu looked puzzled until his guest explained the saying, then the prince laughed, Diego joining in his host’s laughter.**

**“Diego, I remember that you had some dishes that did the same thing to me,” he said, still laughing.“I believe that you called them _chilies._ ”**

**“That is true, Your Highness,” Diego said, enjoying himself more than he had for weeks.The meal and the entertainment went on for some time, punctuated with much talking and laughter.Kang Zhu’s wife excused herself before the end of the meal and Diego couldn’t help but notice, as she left with her attendants, that she did not hobble, nor did her feet look like little round ‘flowers’ peeping out from under her skirts.**

****

**Shortly after the meal, it was announced that representatives of the British Trade Commission and the _hongs_ they dealt with desired an audience with His Highness.Kang Zhu looked at the physician and said,“I told you they would come.Diego, if you will follow my servant you can watch the proceedings in secret. ”Diego sat in the next room, peering through a curtain, where he could see and hear the meeting without being seen by the British delegates.**

****

**Diego almost laughed out loud at the list of crimes against him.Most were real, but exaggerated, and some were way out of proportion.Kang Zhu sympathized, but said that he had already had the bandit executed for stealing Imperial property. _As a horse thief,_ Diego translated to himself.The execution had taken place the previous night, Kang Zhu explained, shortly after the bandit’s capture.Then the body had been thrown into the ocean, he added.Diego could almost hear the visitors grind their teeth.The British representative said something in English to another member of the delegation that Diego wasn’t able to completely discern.**

**Visibly paling, one of the Chinese visitors addressed the prince, “Your Highness, our business partners want to know how they can be sure that the bandit is truly dead?”Diego thought the visitors were treading on very soft quicksand, asking such a question of Qing Kang Zhu.**

**“Have you dealt with the Europeans so long that you are stupid?” Kang Zhu demanded of the leader of the _Wu Shan Hong,_ the Five Mountain Company.They openly sold tea to the British, but it was rumored that they also dealt in opium.“That you would presume to question the Emperor’s nephew?”**

**“Ai!” the spokeman cried out, _kowtowing_ repeatedly.“Please accept my most humble apologies, Your Highness.My question was most stupid.” **

**“Yes, it was, but because the British had much against this bandit, here is his cape.This can be taken to the British leader in Guangzhou to show the veracity of what I have said,” Kang Zhu said, handing the black cape to a servant, who in turn handed it to the visiting delegation.“Now if you have no further business with me, tell this European what I just told you and then leave.”**

****

**They bowed and begged Kang Zhu’s pardon, then left.**

****

**When Zhaou Haifang came to get Diego, he found the _Californiano_ still laughing at the discomfiture of the representatives of the British envoy.**

**=============================**

**The Imperial Captain was a patient man, but it seemed to him that Diego de la Vega wanted to learn all about _wushu_ in one evening.His curiosity was insatiable.Whenever his men executed a certain maneuver, he stopped them and asked the purpose of each foot position, hand position and the movement of their bodies.Much to the chagrin of the royal physician, Diego even started practicing some of the basic defensive blocks that the captain and another guard demonstrated. **

**“No, I have not worked diligently trying to restore your health this day to have you reinjure yourself tonight!” the physician declared emphatically. “You must be careful, Diego,” he added, his tone more conciliatory.Turning to the captain, he admonished, “And you must not work His Highness’s guest too greatly, nor reinjure the shoulder.”The captain smiled knowingly and nodded.With a sigh, Diego acquiesced but the men still spent almost hour discussing the use of the hands to incapacitate an armed enemy.**

**Diego thought of numerous times when the aide of _wushu_ might have prevented needless death or injury.Feeling his left arm bound tightly across his chest made him acutely aware of his limitations, but he still wanted to learn as much as he could before he began his journey home.**

****

**When the captain tried to explain to him that this was a discipline of the mind as well as the body, Diego paused and pondered a moment. “Captain, I believe that I understand what you are saying.The _wushu_ is not just hands and feet, not just using power to hurt someone or to beat them.It is how you think as much as how you act.For instance, I have a sword and I feel I am good at its use, but my mind has to be focused.I am not as effective if I am angry or afraid,” Diego explained.The Captain of the Guard nodded his understanding.The _caballero_ continued, “And though I feel I am good with the sword, I do not use it unless I have to and almost never with the intent to kill.Am I making sense?”**

**“Yes, Diego, with _wushu_ one must discipline his mind before using his hands and feet.Your mind must be centered on the _wushu_ , it must be clear of unwanted thoughts.You cannot have anger and be a good student of _wushu_. _Kung Fu_ , which is a part of _wushu_ , has as its heart the idea that one should avoid injury to his opponent at all costs.Let us work on the breathing exercises which will help you focus your energies, and condition not only your mind but also your body to use the _wushu._ ”**

**Diego nodded and followed the instructions implicitly, breathing deeply, listening to his heart slow to a steady, strong rhythm.When they finished, Diego looked at the Captain.“This is similar to the warm up exercises that I learned when I was taking fencing classed in Spain, but I feel even better than I did there.I feel very calm and relaxed.”He paused and searched for the right words to describe what he was feeling.“But I also feel as though I have energy, as though I could ride with the _vaqueros_ all day or face my fiercest enemy.”**

**“Yes, although you must remember, sometimes our worst enemy is that which is within us,” the captain said.**

**Diego pondered for a short moment.“Yes, I think I understand what you are saying,” he concurred.**

**“And what I am saying is that you must get some sleep.Even though you are much better then you were this morning, even though you slept during the middle of the day, your body still requires more sleep to restore your vital energies,” Zhaou Haifang said testily.**

**Diego nodded.He did feel tired. Very tired. It was not the despair-laden exhaustion that he had experienced in his flight from Canton, but a good kind of tired, the kind that came from enjoyable work or fulfilling experiences.Following the doctor to his room, the _caballero_ submitted to another examination.He had a cup of tea with the physician and then lay down.Diego didn’t remember the doctor leaving.**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Sixteen](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/book2_sixteen.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/book2_one.htm)**  
**[Pacific Odyssey Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/odysseyintro.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	44. Pacific Odyssey

Pacific Odyssey

**Pacific Odyssey**

**Book II: China**  
  
---  
  
****

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Life In the Palace of Qing Kang Zhu**

**The next morning when he awoke, Diego found the same two servants sitting quietly by the door.The younger one immediately left the room, but the older one began filling a bowl with water and gathering shaving utensils.The light pouring into the room told the _Californiano_ that he had slept quite late.“What time is it?” he asked the old man, Wang Cho. **

**“It is several hours past the rising of the sun,” the man answered, approaching Diego with shaving utensils.**

**“I am letting the beard grow,” Diego said.**

**“Yes, it was so ordered, but even in that one must look neat, is that not so?” the old man asked.**

**“Yes, that is true.”**

**“And His Highness said I was to cut your hair as well,” Wang Cho said.**

**Diego had to agree with the wisdom of the prince in that.His hair had grown long and sometimes unruly during the voyage, only having been periodically trimmed by the purser, who was not the most capable barber.While he would have preferred shaving himself, the _caballero_ was well aware of his current limitations and sat still, trusting the man.He also had to admit that he was a bit pleased to be served after so much time being a servant, and somehow, even though Diego knew the servant could talk, the older man still reminded him of Bernardo. Wang Cho worked quickly, efficiently and silently.But the closeness that he shared with Bernardo was missing and Diego felt a pang of melancholy wondering about his _mozo_ and friend. **

**After shaving him and cutting his hair, Wang Cho quickly put the bowl and razor away and beckoned to him.“Come, please, for your bath,” he said, helping Diego on with a large silk robe.**

**“A bath?” Diego stammered, then realized that he was in a palace, not on a British cargo ship.His shock turned to delight, since he could count on one hand, no, two fingers, he thought, the number of times that he had been able to indulge in an honest to goodness bath since his kidnapping.When they reached the designated room, he saw that it contained a tub the size of a small pool.It was built like a pool as well, sunken into the ground.A bamboo conduit at one end allowed a small stream of water to enter the pool, and Diego didn’t doubt that there was an outlet somewhere else that let the excess flow out.The servant motioned for his robe and nightshirt, and after only a second’s hesitation, Diego acquiesced, sinking into water that was amazingly warm and delicately scented.He had no idea what the aroma was from, but the _caballero_ didn’t care, he only knew that it felt good.Sinking down, he let the water cover his injured shoulder, bindings and all.Wang Cho proceeded to wash his back and Diego allowed him to, relaxing to the point of becoming somnolent.After the servant had washed all he could reach, Diego continued to luxuriate in the soothing warmth until a voice broke into his reverie.**

**“Ah, so you are enjoying our warm spring?” Zhaou Haifang asked.**

**Diego turned languidly and gazed at the physician.“Yes, this is very soothing.I was wondering at the warmth of the water and assumed that there must be a mineral spring supplying this pool.”**

**“Yes, very good for the vital energies,” the doctor said.“But I need to examine you and replace the bandage on your shoulder.**

**Diego smiled.The cloth binding his shoulder and arm had somehow become loose and freed itself.He had not stopped the process, but had simply let his arm lie against his chest while the warmth penetrated down to his bones.**

**As he stepped out, the servant dried him off and Zhaou Haifang examined him.The shoulder was rebound, but more loosely, allowing for a clean, sky-blue shirt to be carefully pulled on.The physician prepared another sling that immobilized his injured shoulder.**

**“That is much better,” Diego said, as Zhaou Haifang finished.Wang Cho finished helping him dress and slid a pair of slippers on his feet.Diego stood up and rubbed his hand across the silken shirt and down the smooth pants, thinking about how quickly fate can change a life. _So much change_ , Diego thought.He was almost afraid to look up, for fear that it would change again, that what had happened in the past twenty-four hours was only a dream.Finally, though, he did look up and saw the physician gazing at him closely. **

**“This is only as you deserve,” Zhaou Haifang said softly.**

**“No, it is not that.I was thinking how quickly things can change.”**

**“Yes, that is true, but this time the changes are good ones.You will soon be able to go home,” the doctor said.“Nothing can stop that.”** ****

**“Not even the British?”**

**“There is always danger, but His Highness is already working on a way to get you back safely to Guangzhou.”**

**“I cannot help but wonder why the British would be so obsessively intent on finding and capturing me” Diego said.“I realized that I caused great damage to one of their ships, but….”**

**“Diego, you underestimate their resolve and you underestimate what you did, either directly or indirectly.You undermined the authority of a British sea captain, and you destroyed very costly cargo.And that was just while at sea.”Zhaou Haifang paused.“And by making your presence known on the mainland you have more or less flouted the power of the British Empire, especially as you continued to destroy the opium on the caravans.”**

**Diego looked a bit sheepish and rubbed behind his ear in his embarrassment.“In other words, if they think I am alive then they must capture or kill me to save face with their ruler.”**

**“Exactly, my friend.”**

**“But they will think I am dead, will they not?” Diego asked.**

**“We hope so, Diego, but we must not simply assume that the British will believe His Highness.Europeans seem to be very suspicious people,” Zhaou Haifang replied.**

**Diego frowned.“I just do not want anyone else to come to harm because of me,” he said.“Men died on the _China Star_ , men were hurt during my flight from Guangzhou.”**

**“Ai!The sun has set many times since you were on that ship and those in the opium caravans made their own choices to defy the Emperor.Prince Qing Kang Zhu is determined that you will return home safely.”**

**“ _Xiexie,_ ” Diego said, bowing slightly.**

**“Let us have a little breakfast, then I imagine that you want to visit with the captain of the guard again,” Zhaou Haifang said with a slight frown that was cancelled out by the twinkle in the his eyes.**

**“I promise, I will be careful,” Diego replied with a chuckle _._ **

**Several hours later, t** **he Captain set about showing Diego what he could in the short time the European would be at the palace.**

**“Diego, the first position is the horse position,” the captain told him, showing him the bent kneed stance that allowed for defensive and offensive maneuvers.**

**“Horse position?”**

**“Yes, many positions are named after the animals they most resemble.”**

**“Oh,” Diego said, getting into the position.His only difficulty at first was his injured shoulder, but he easily adjusted and was soon practicing the various stances.“This one is much like the stance taken for fencing,” he told the captain when he had been taught the forward stance.**

**The captain showed Diego an offensive punch and several defensive, or blocking maneuvers and quickly came to the realization that the _Californio_ was very fluid and agile in his movements. Even with one arm in a sling, Diego moved with the grace of an acrobat.The captain sincerely wished he had more time to teach him, as he felt Diego could easily master this form of _wushu_.By the time they had finished their session, Diego had mastered several defensive blocking maneuvers, as well as a few offensive-punching maneuvers and a kicking maneuver. **

**“Diego, you have great balance,” the captain said after his pupil had practiced his kicking stance twenty-five times for each foot.“To be able to do that during the first session and with the bound shoulder is extraordinary.”**

**“Thank you, but I felt as though I was going to fall during the whole exercise,” Diego admitted, wiping the sweat from his face.“That was every bit as hard a workout as I had in Spain with the fencing master.”Then he smiled.“Probably harder.”**

**The captain returned the smile.“It takes great discipline to master any form of _wushu_.But it is evident that you have had other forms of training.If the royal physician and His Highness do not mind, perhaps we can meet again tonight, and I can see how much you have remembered.”**

**For his part, Diego never dreamed that there could be so many different ways to defend oneself.Greatly excited at this almost magical style of fighting, he bowed low to the captain.“Yes, I would like that very much.Thank you.”That night before retiring, Diego reviewed his lessons in the privacy of his room.After going through the cooling down and breathing exercises he fell asleep quickly and deeply.No nightmares bothered his slumber.**

**For several days, Diego rested, studied patiently under the tutelage of the captain and visited with the prince, perfecting his knowledge of the Chinese language at the same time.He was treated to more of the artistic cuisine of China, but the meals were private and less opulent than that first meal.Usually he dined with just Qing Kang Zhu, the princess and the physician.During the afternoons, the royal calligrapher taught Diego a few characters and helped him learn to write with a brush, the royal musicians showed him their instruments and taught him a few of their simpler songs.Twice a day Diego met with the captain, learning at a pace that he later could only describe as desperate.**

**One day, during a particularly intense training session, one where Zhaou Haifang was continually raising his hands in protest, His Highness entered the training room.The men immediately ceased their exercises and turned to the royal nephew, who appeared extremely happy about something.**

**“Ah, Diego, finally news has reached me from the envoy at the Portuguese Trade Commission.There is an outbound cargo ship leaving for Manila in four days.You must leave tonight in order to catch it, but you will finally be able to go back home to your homeland.”** ****

**Joy lit his features as Diego thanked His Highness profusely. _Finally!Finally…._**

**Turning to the Captain, Kang Zhu ordered, “Send out a convoy.Make it appear as though they are traveling to Guangzhou with a visitor.In other words, make it a duplicate of the one that will set out tonight with Diego, only have more men in the caravan, as though what is traveling with it is of very great importance to me.”**

**“What route do you wish them to take, Your Highness, the overland route, like the one that Diego took when he left Guangzhou?”**

**“Yes, Captain.You, and the physician, Diego and two trusted and capable soldiers will go on the route we previously decided on.I do not doubt that the British Trade Envoy has his own spies and soldiers looking for our Opium Bandit.For some reason, I do not think his representative totally believed me when I informed him the bandit had been executed.”A mischievous smile played across the young man’s features.Diego chuckled at the reference to the meeting earlier in the week.** ****

**“Yes, Your Highness,” the Captain said, bowing.**

**The entire afternoon was spent preparing for the journey.Kang Zhu insisted on giving Diego gifts to take home to his family.He gave Diego several pieces of polished jade, some of which had been exquisitely carved.A ring was given to him to present to his father, and three sets of intricately carved ivory chopsticks were packed away for each member of the family, including Bernardo.There were carved musical instruments, an ivory handled calligraphy brush and fine paper to go with it, several paintings, along with boxes of the finest teas.Several pairs of _calzoneros_ were included, patterned on what the prince had been given while in California and made to fit Diego perfectly.Along with those were matching _chaquetas_ , shirts, vests and _bandas._ There were also several robes of imperial design made of the finest silks and embroidered with dragons and tigers.** ****

**“You must go home properly attired, Diego, both for California and for China,” Kang Zhu explained when Diego expressed his surprise and delight.**

**More gifts followed.When a priceless vase was included, Diego began to feel embarrassed by all of the attention, and said as much to His Highness.**

**“You sent me home with gifts, and besides, this is my pleasure,” Kang Zhu said in amusement.“Now be gracious and accept my presents.”Diego acquiesced to the prince’s whims.**

**To the large stockpile of gifts, Zhaou Haifang added a smaller chest with various herbs and powders, explaining the use of each packet that was enclosed.Diego listened carefully and wrote down the names and instructions for each.Even if he didn’t know exactly how each of the medicines worked, he knew that they did and he would continue to use them.**

**Later in the day, when the Captain of the Imperial Guard had seen the counterfeit caravan off, he was not surprised to see Diego, alone this time, in the exercise room waiting for more instruction.“Diego, I wish we had more time.You are already at a point beyond that of a novice, but time is what is needed to perfect the skills you have learned.”**

**“Yes, I know, and I, too, wish I could learn more.”Diego paused and looked at a hanging on the wall, one that showed two warriors in lacquered armor grappling in hand-holds that he had become quite familiar with.“But my home calls me.I am ready to return home.”**

**“Yes, I know.Just do not forget to practice… and to be careful.This can be a powerful weapon, a deadly weapon, especially in the hands of the half-learned.”**

**That night, just outside the palace, when the little party was ready to set out, Diego bowed low to Qing Kang Zhu.“I am so grateful to you for saving my life, for allowing me to return home.”He also bowed to Princess Mei Ling.“I thank you for your hospitality and kindness.”**

**“I will miss you, Diego de la Vega,” the princess said.“It is too bad all foreigners are not like you.**

**“You flatter me, your Highness,” Diego answered. “But I, too, will miss you.”He turned again to Kang Zhu.“And I thank you for saving my life.”**

**“It is no less than you did for me, Diego.May all of my ancestors and the deities protect you on your journey back home,” the prince said.**

**“And may God and all the Saints preserve you and your family.”Diego paused.“I suppose we will not meet again, but I will always treasure the kindness you have shown me.”**

**“But in our hearts and in our minds we will always be together.We will be like brothers on the paths of our memories,” the prince said and then he, too, paused and smiled.“If only all of my people and all of your people could feel this way toward each other, there would be no conflict.”**

**“Yes, that would be very good.Maybe someday it will be so, Your Highness.Maybe someday there will be no need for Zorro.”Diego bowed again and mounted the horse provided for the journey.The little troupe set off, accompanied by the sound of chirping crickets and croaking frogs.Above them a hawk soared, highlighted in the last rays of the sun.It called out, almost as though, it too, was bidding farewell.**

**Several scouts had been sent ahead before sunset to check the road ahead.Another followed at a discreet distance, several miles behind their small troupe.Diego felt a bit self-conscious about all the attention, but was, at the same time, pleased at all the safeguards to ensure his arrival at Canton.**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Seventeen](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/book2_seventeen.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/book2_one.htm)**  
**[Pacific Odyssey Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/odysseyintro.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	45. Pacific Odyssey

Pacific Odyssey

**Pacific Odyssey**

**Book II: China**  
  
---  
  
**Chapter Seventeen**

**Beginnings of the Long Journey Home**

**“Mama, what does executed mean?” Martha Ann asked.**

**“Why on earth are you asking that, darling?” Victoria asked in return.**

**“That is a word I heard Sir William use.”**

**“Oh?It means that someone was killed.Usually it is for something wicked that they did,” Victoria explained.She wasn’t sure she liked this conversation.**

**“But you said the ‘Opium Bandit’ wasn’t wicked,” Martha Ann said.There were tears in her eyes.“Why would someone kill the ‘Opium Bandit’ if he wasn’t wicked?”**

**Victoria’s breath caught in her throat. _No!Diego can’t have been caught!Not after all this!_ “What do you mean?Just what did Sir William say?”**

**“A man said that some prince executed the ‘Opium Bandit.’”**

**“Did he say anything else, sweetheart?” Victoria asked.**

**“No, Mama.Sir William told me to leave.And he didn’t say it very nice either.”**

_**I can imagine**_ **, Victoria thought. _Oh, Diego, I had so hoped that you would be able to make it home,_ she lamented. _Well, there is only one thing to do then._ She squared her shoulders and raised her chin.**

**“Mama, what’s wrong?”**

**“What?Wrong?”Victoria looked at her daughter.“Oh, nothing, darling.It is just that we are going to have to take a little voyage to keep a promise.”She paused for a brief moment.“I can understand your sadness, I am sad, too.Sometimes even good people do things that other people think is wrong.That is probably why the prince killed the ‘Opium Bandit.’ ”**

**Martha Ann sniffed and wiped her hand across her nose.Even while she felt sadness at the death of the dark stranger, she thought about Mama’s words.They were going to take another voyage.She liked that.“What promise?”**

**“The one that I made to Mr. Bowman before he died,” Victoria answered, taking Martha Ann’s hand and squeezing it gently.Her little girl had a puzzled look.“You remember that shell that I let you look at?”Martha Ann nodded.“It belonged to Diego and we are going to make sure that it and the rest of Diego’s things get back to his father.”**

**“Oh.That’s a long way away, isn’t it?”**

**“Yes, it is.”Victoria motioned to the servant who had been cleaning up after tea.“You stay here and play with Ling Yu, my darling.”Turning she left the room and went to the smoking room where Sir William was conversing with several merchants.The smoke from their pipes and cigars hung heavy in the room and made Victoria’s eyes burn slightly.**

**Sir William looked at her in surprise and then stood up.“Ah, Mrs. Meachem, to what do I owe this visit?”**

**“I want to book passage on a ship that will take me to California.”**

**His eyes widened in surprise and he took the cigar out of his mouth before it dropped out.“What . . . whatever for?” he finally stammered.Then he cleared his throat, taking total control again.“Why do you wish to go to a territory of our country’s enemy?”**

**“I made a promise to the supercargo of the _China Star_ and I intend on keeping my word,” she answered.**

**“And that was?”**

**“That I would make sure that his assistant’s father got word of his death.I also gave my word that I would get the young man’s effects back to his family as well,” Victoria stated with much more bravado then she felt.**

**“Good heavens, Madam, surely you cannot be serious!”**

**“Of course I am serious.I have the means to keep the promise that I made and I do keep my promises.”**

**“Mrs. Meachem, the best thing for you to do is to go back to England where you can live comfortably on your inheritance,” Sir William stated, drawing on his cigar.**

**“And live uncomfortably with my conscience,” Victoria retorted.**

**“He was only an indentured, conscripted sailor.You can send the effects on a ship heading that way.”**

**“The dead man was, but Mr. Bowman wasn’t and I made my promise to him.Sending the effects on a ship going toward California is not going to fulfill that promise.Diego’s things will never reach there unless I make sure they do.And Diego’s father will never know what happened to his son,” Victoria stated.“Do you have children?”**

**“No.”**

**“Then you could never understand.”**

**“But what about the family of your late husband, God rest his soul?” Sir William countered.“If you go gallivanting off to the Americas, how will they know of his death?”**

**“I do know and trust some of those going back to England on the next ship and I am assured that they will get the word to Thomas’ parents.As soon as I have finished this task, I will return home,” she explained.**

**He sighed.“When do you wish to go?It might be difficult getting passage on a ship that will go to the Spanish territories.”**

**“As soon as something is available,” she said.“And it doesn’t have to be British.”**

**“I think you are very foolish, but it is your money.I assume that you are taking your daughter with you?” he asked.**

**“Yes, I am.”**

**He sighed lustily, exhaling a plume of cigar smoke.“Taking the effects of an indentured sailor to his family half way around the world.”He shook his head in exasperation.“Forgive me, Mrs. Meachem, but you have more money then good sense.”**

**“Perhaps, Sir William, but I also have a conscience devoid of guilt, too,” she said.“Thank you and good day, gentlemen.”Victoria turned and left the room.She was pleased at how well that went, but at the same time afraid.Afraid of the future, afraid of the decision she had made.Was she being foolish, she asked herself?**

**==============================**

**A brief halt a short distance from the main road was called shortly after the sun rose.One of the guards walked the perimeter of the camp while the rest ate a cold breakfast.**

**“About how long will it take us to get to the inlet?” Diego asked.**

**“Another day and a half,” the captain answered.“We should be there some time tomorrow afternoon or evening.Shortly we will leave the main road and then we should not have to worry as much about an ambush.”**

**The captain was as good as his word.They rode through fields where workers bent over bushes harvesting tea leaves, through narrow passes between rocky pinnacles and through more rolling hills and valley, cultivated with numerous farms.Naked children played in front of farm houses cared for by their aged grandmothers, while chickens and ducks roamed, eating grass, the winnowings of rice, and any insect that moved within their range of sight.**

**Even though Diego was dressed the same as the captain and the guards, it was still obvious by his height and features that he was European.He drew curious stares but no comments.Most of the people they passed were too busy trying to raise enough to feed their families.**

**That evening, they shared a farmer’s house with a family of eight.Diego fell asleep to the soft notes of a Chinese lullaby as the mother sang to her baby.In his dreams he heard his own mother’s voice singing softly in his ear.Then distinctly, he heard, “Do you remember what I told you before I left?”He heard himself answer, “yes.”Her soft voice sounded very close.“Then do not forget.I am proud of you, Diego, more than I ever was when I died.And I will always be near you.Do not forget….”**

**“Will not forget,” Diego murmured as he rolled over on his good side.**

**What seemed like a moment later, the _caballero_ felt a hand on his shoulder, shaking him awake.“It is time for us to go,” Zhaou Haifang said softly.**

**Diego blinked in the dimness, trying hard to remember the wispy tendrils of the fog-like appearance of his mother in his dreams.He paused in wonder, recalling her visit to him on the _China Star_.He pondered the reason for this visitation, but felt comfort in the dream. **

**The journey was uneventful as they continued toward the coastal inlet.Hills turned to level pains where rice fields sparkled in the sunlight.Diego smelled the tang of the ocean and felt his heart beating harder in anticipation.Forcing himself to calm down, he watched ahead for the first signs of the end of this part of his trek.**

**It came just after noontime.The small troupe rode over the last hill and was met by the almost blinding reflection from the vast expanse of the confluence of the ocean and the river that led to Canton.**

**Soon they were at the shore, where the captain of a medium-sized junk awaited them.Dismounting, they approached the ship.The guards began unloading the chests.**

**“Your ship is ready?” the captain asked, wondering remotely where his scouts were.“We are a bit earlier than we expected to be.”**

**“Yes, come aboard, come aboard,” the man said, smiling and bowing.**

**Something nudged Diego’s alarm centers.“Captain,” he began.**

**“There is something wrong,” the warrior leader murmured.Pivoting, he ordered, “Mount quickly, it is an ambush!”**

**Diego jerked his horse around and mounted from the right side, urging the animal into a gallop even before he was fully in the saddle.Musket balls whizzed past his ear.He and the doctor reached a small stand of trees near the crest of the small hill at the same time.Turning, Diego saw, to his dismay, the captain and the two guardsmen near the shore exchanging fire with the men on the junk.The body of one of their attackers lay floating in the river, but two of their horses lay on the ground, one writhing and screaming in agony.**

**Diego turned to the doctor.“Do you have a pistol?” he asked, pulling his own out of the holster on the saddle.**

**“Yes, but I am not good at using it,”**

**“Give it to me then and stay here with the horses,” Diego ordered.**

**“No, your injury….” the physician began.**

**“I will not sit back here while those men are taking balls meant for me,” Diego said tersely.He took the pistol from the doctor’s saddle and checked it. He noticed in satisfaction that it was already loaded.Surveying the terrain, he saw that there was no chance of being able to sneak up on foot.**

**Suddenly another horse rode into the stand of trees and stopped short.Diego’s pistol was cocked, but he didn’t fire.It was the other scout.“Ambush,” Diego said.“How many pistols do you have?”**

**“Two.Give me yours,” he said.**

**“No!We will each have two weapons.And the two of us will have a better chance against those men,” Diego countered.**

**“No, Spanish Prince. You stay here,” the Chinese warrior said, calling him by the title that had embarrassed him greatly the past few days.**

**“Are you coming with me or staying here and arguing with the wind?” Diego asked, mounting.**

**The soldier stared slack jawed while Diego surveyed the road behind them and the road to the ship.The assassins wouldn’t have seen the scout’s arrival.Musket fire periodically sounded.**

**“What do you plan on doing?” the scout asked.**

**“Charging.They aren’t expecting you and I don’t think they expect me to do anything either.They saw my injury,” Diego answered.“As soon as most of them have fired and are reloading, we will rush down, you on the right flank and me on the left.Hopefully we can disable several before they have a chance to reload.”**

**The man looked only slight dubious before he nodded.**

**Adjusting his sling slightly, Diego was able to hold his reins in his left hand.This was a well-trained horse, responding to voice and leg commands as well as the reins.He hoped that under duress, the horse would continue to do so.He cocked one pistol and listened to the musket fire, also watching from the comparative safety of the stand of trees.“Now!” he called out as he kicked his horse into a run.Diego heard the guard doing the same.As a marauder rose up in surprise, Diego aimed and fired.The man rose up clutching his chest and then fell to the deck of the ship.Another attacker screamed in pain.**

**Diego tossed the spent pistol aside and pulled the other from his belt.The horse continued unerringly toward the shore.The captain and one guard stormed up the gangplank, hurling epitaphs toward the ancestors of those on board.Diego fired again and heard a cry of pain.Jerking the horse to a stop near the outcropping of rocks that the captain and his guards had just vacated, Diego leaped off.A ball whizzed just over his head. _Too close for comfort!_ He thought as he ducked lower behind the rock that suddenly seemed much too small to hide him.On the ground next to him was the second guard, his hand clutched to one leg, where blood was seeping between his fingers and onto the ground.**

**========================**

**The midday sun gazed down hotly over the men as Alejandro outlined his idea.“But Alejandro,” Don Alfredo complained, “What is going to make this plan work where the others failed?There are just too many of these men.”**

**“No, there are not, Alfredo.At least I do not think so.I have talked to some of those who witnessed the raids, the burnings, the robberies,” Alejandro began.**

**“But that is the point, my friend, there were no witnesses.There never are.”**

**“There are hardly any, but there have been some, Alfredo, and always, the witness has said that there are just a few, no more than six men,” Alejandro insisted.“And these raids are never carried out at the same time.”There were only a dozen men sitting on their horses in the middle of a large pasture.“But if we work in groups, with only the twelve of us knowing the plans of the others, there is less chance of these thrice accursed revolutionaries knowing them.”**

**The men looked at one another and nodded.“And we will only use trusted men, _vaqueros_ who have been with our _ranchos_ for a long time,” Don Ramon stated.**

**“ _Sí,_ Ramon.If we can thwart them now, they will have to come up with something different, and if our men, our trusted _vaqueros_ and servants are able to work together in this way, just think how well they will work, if a call ever comes out to band together against a really large force.”Alejandro smiled his assurances to each of his friends.“We will be more ready for whatever these men think of next.” **

**“What about the small _rancheros_?” Don Alfredo asked.**

**“Let them fend for themselves, just as we are going to do,” Don Carlos snapped.**

**“No, if we are able to defend ourselves with our own men, the bandits will probably begin to strike against those less capable of defending themselves,” Don Alfredo said.**

**“You are right, Alfredo,” Alejandro mused.“We cannot protect ourselves and let our weaker neighbors suffer.”He rubbed his chin in thought.**

**“What if we have our men periodically patrol these smaller _ranchos_?” Ramon Santillo suggested.“We can draw lots amongst ourselves and then inform our men on the day that they are to ride in these areas.”**

**“But surely we cannot keep all of these activities secret.And what about the _pueblo_?” another asked.**

**Alejandro rubbed his chin again.“No, you are right.Occasionally someone is going to say something and the wrong person will hear it.But I think if we are careful, we can succeed in frustrating the efforts of these evil men for the most part.”He paused.“As to the _pueblo_ , let us see how our plan works.If it is successful, then we can inform the acting _comandante_ that he can concentrate more of his patrols near the _pueblo._ And I would assume that Zorro would figure out what we are doing and work accordingly.”**

**“Zorro is doing nothing,” Don Carlos spat out.“He is ineffectual and less than useless.”**

**Anger welled up in his chest and Alejandro opened his mouth for a quick retort.**

**“Don Carlos,” Don Ramon said. “It was Zorro who killed the bandit that broke into my _rancho grande_ last month.My new bride said that he saved her from death . . . or worse.”**

**Remembering that night well, Alejandro said nothing for a moment.The men remembered similar incidences of the past months.And then, when the _rancheros_ had quieted down, he said, “Zorro is only a man, one man.We must do our part.Just as we have done for years during times of hardship, we have worked harder than ever to overcome.We did not wait for someone to come along and succor us then, and we cannot do so now.Zorro is a great man, but we have to be equally great.”To his relief, the other men agreed, and even the taciturn Don Carlos finally nodded.“Very well, we will try this plan.And later we can meet again to plan further strategy,” Alejandro said.He felt deep satisfaction as the men made specific plans.**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Eighteen](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/book2_eighteen.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/book2_one.htm)**  
**[Pacific Odyssey Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/odysseyintro.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	46. Pacific Odyssey

Pacific Odyssey

**Pacific Odyssey**

**Book II: China**  
  
---  
  
**Chapter Eighteen**

**Sail Away Home**

**In chagrin, Diego realized that reloading would be extremely difficult, if not impossible.He heard several more shots and the hard ping of a ball as it smacked against his hiding place.Placing the powder container in his left hand, he pulled the stopper out with his right.Next, he picked up the pistol and carefully poured the powder into the chamber.His arm felt a bit weak, but the powder all got where he intended. _Ai, so slow,_ he thought.Shot followed, but tamping was only partly successful.He hoped it was enough as another ball whizzed by his head.Another shot and then there was a scream.Diego took a chance and glanced over the top of the rock.He was surprised and delighted to see the captain and the guard waving at him.**

**“They have all been killed or captured, Diego,” the captain shouted.**

**Standing, Diego waved back.When he turned to signal the doctor, the _caballero_ saw Zhaou Haifang riding slowly down the slope toward him.**

**“Are you all right?” the doctor and the captain asked at the same time when all three had met at the base of the gangplank.**

**“I am fine,” Diego answered.“Just a bit sore.But this man needs some attention.He was shot,” he added, pointing to the wounded man.**

**While the physician was examining the injured guard, the captain met him at the gangplank.“That was very courageous.I thank you for helping us out of an extremely dangerous situation.”The warrior began laughing.“However, I think that His Highness would probably be very unhappy to know you were in such danger,” the captain said.**

**Diego just waved his hand.“I have been in danger for months, my friend,” he said, laughing along with the Chinese warrior.Then he sobered quickly.He asked the question that had been nagging at him since they had ridden into this ambush.“Do you think this was the doing of the British?”**

**“Yes, Diego, it was.One of the ‘bandits’ told me that one of the _hongs_ had hired he and his men to ambush any party traveling from Prince Qing Kang Zhu’s palace.He was also told that if he did a good job and killed a foreign devil, the British master’s would pay him very well.”** ****

**Diego just sighed.**

**“I assure you, my friend, we will get you to that Portuguese ship,” the captain said fervently.“All of the bandits have been killed or captured.There is no one to report back to the British.They will know nothing until you have left.”**

**“ _Xiexie,_ ” Diego said.There was nothing else he could say.All he could do was pray that no one else got hurt protecting him.**

**The captain motioned for his two remaining men to gather up the baggage.The horses, including several found hobbled nearby, were loaded on board and the little ship made ready for sailing.Diego examined the sails while the guards pushed the junk away from the shore.Zhaou Haifang attended to the two other scouts, the ones who had been sent out ahead of the troupe that had been found beaten and bound in the cabin of the ship.**

**“The sails should be fairly easy to loose, but I will need some help,” Diego said.With the guards following his directions, the little craft was soon under way, the wind pushing forcefully against the sails.Their speed was leisurely, but by sunset the ship was halfway up the river to Canton.**

**During the heat of the late afternoon, the captain sat down near Diego’s place near the rudder control.“Would you like me to take over for a while?You must be tired.”**

**“It has not been too difficult, but yes, I would appreciate the rest,” Diego responded.“It will give me the opportunity to keep a better eye on the sails.They are slightly different then the ones I am used to.”**

**“Shortly after your capture, you asked me what my name was and I would not tell you,” the captain began.**

**Diego looked at him with interest, wondering what was coming next.He remembered the conversation well and could not conceive as to the captain’s reasoning.Even the prince had not called him by name.** ****

**“I have made serious enemies, Diego.That is why I have been so secretive.”He changed the position of the rudder pole and then continued.“I come from the north.There I was a student of _kenpo_ and was considered very good.For a short while, I was the master teacher’s first assistant.However, it was at a time when a faction of the students was plotting against the Emperor and his family.My master joined them and wanted me to also lend my support.I could not go along with insurrection.I openly opposed them.Then I had to defend my position with force and killed several fellow students as well as the leader of the rebel faction.My own master fought against me and I injured him. I fled south, was given sanctuary by the Emperor and a position in his army.When the prince was kidnapped and then returned, I was sent to make sure that such a thing did not happen again.”**

**“So you are separated from your family, too.”** ****

**“At least your father is still alive.They killed all my family in retaliation.I have no family except my prince,” the captain said.**

**“I am sorry,” Diego murmured.“That must have been a hard loss to take.”** ****

**“Yes, it was, but the ancestors are not necessarily bound by physical barriers.I feel them with me at times,” the warrior said, as he adjusted the rudder for a slight bend in the river.** ****

**Diego thought that was an interesting thought, in light of the visit of his mother the night before.**

**“Only the Emperor knows my family name.But he felt it wise that no one else know it.These rebels, or those that remain, are very determined to exact revenge.They would go to great lengths to kill even my distant relatives.You think that the British have long memories; there is no one whose memories are longer than those of my people.But I am known to a few by a name that His Imperial Highness gave me.It is a name that honors my loyalty.”He paused.**

**Diego, knowing what the man beside him had in mind, said, “If you are uncomfortable telling me your name, I truly understand.”**

**“But I am comfortable.You are honorable, you are courageous and you are loyal.I know that you will not give away my secret any more than I would give away yours,” the captain said, pausing for a moment.“The Emperor named me Da Shan.”**

_**Big Mountain.How appropriate for someone such as this man,**_ **Diego thought.Aloud, he said, “Thank you for your confidence.And the Emperor named you wisely.”They continued up the river with only the sounds of birds and the whispering of the wind in the sails accompanying them for some time.**

**In near darkness, they docked at a small inlet away from habitation, speaking in whispers when there was a need to communicate.Diego was still incredulous at the obsession the British seemed to have for capturing him.With each of the guards taking turns, they slept on the boat until just before dawn.Sometime in the early hours of the morning, the captain shook Diego awake.“Come,” he whispered.“We are going overland the rest of the way.Even the prince did not know of this change of plans, but I believe this will be safer.”** ****

**Surprised, Diego nevertheless nodded and got up.He carried his saddlebag out to his horse.While the guards loaded the baggage on two of the horses, he tried to saddle his own.He was able to throw on the blanket and, with some effort, the saddle, but he was unable to tighten the cinch properly.It was while he was struggling with this that the captain walked up to him.**

**“Let me help you.” The Captain kneed the animal in the stomach, and pulled up the cinch some more when the horse exhaled.“He would have dumped you like a sack of rice had I not done this.He is a good mount, but this is his one bad habit,” he explained.**

**“My thanks, getting dumped from a horse once is one time too many,” Diego said with a soft chuckle as he secured the harness straps of the Chinese saddle.**

**After a quick, cold breakfast, they mounted and proceeded towards the city.The pace was fast, the party only stopping to give the animals and themselves short rests and opportunities to eat and drink.There were no further problems and the group arrived at the outskirts of Canton just before the sun was setting.Several more hours of negotiating the narrow streets and making sure that they were not being followed, and they arrived at the Portuguese envoy’s residence, riding in at the back entrance. Servants took care of the horses and baggage, although Diego personally took the saddlebag containing his costume.The Captain and his guardsman oversaw the work of the servants, while Diego and Zhaou Haifang were led inside the residence.**

**“Ah, _Senhor_ de la Vega!It is good to see you again,” the envoy greeted Diego warmly.He seemed genuinely glad to see him.“Enrique has been looking for your arrival since I sent word of the departing ship.He would have been with me to greet you tonight, but I sent him to bed.”Diego himself heartily wished he could emulate Enrique and do the same.**

**As though reading his thoughts, the envoy said, “ _Senhor_ , you also look very tired.Come let me accompany you to your room.” He gave instructions to the servants to take the physician to a guest room and then led Diego to the room he had slept in during his previous stay.Batisto stopped in front of a door.“Here is your room.Sleep while you can.You will have to arise very early in the morning in order to catch your ship.”**

**Wearily, Diego thanked him and went in.Later, he wasn’t able to remember much more than the walk to the bed.Before daylight, a tapping at his door awakened him.“Enter,” he said, sleepily, and sat up, stretching.**

**Enrique bounded in with almost puppy dog enthusiasm.“Diego, I am so glad you made it back...” the boy paused and stared at his left arm. “What happened to you?” he asked seriously.**

**Diego laughed.He briefly told the boy of his mishap.Getting up, he noticed there was water already poured in a washstand and realized that he must have slept an unusually sound sleep.After a quick wash-up, Enrique helped him get the shirt back on.He slowly buttoned his shirt, and Enrique helped him tie the _banda._**

**“We have to hurry.Father said there would be time for a quick breakfast and then we will have to go to the dock,” Enrique told him.**

****

**===============================**

**In one of the offices of the British Trade Commission, an assistant to the trade envoy was explaining a point of fact to a Portuguese sailor.“I guarantee you that if the nephew to the Emperor was lying to my men, then the man who came to be known as the ‘Opium Bandit’ will most likely be a passenger on your vessel.My spies said that a small troupe of Chinese officials was seen arriving at the Portuguese Trade Commission residence late last night.Your ship is the most likely vessel, since it is the only one that is heading east within the next several days,” the assistant explained.**

**The Portuguese nodded his understanding.“But I am most curious, _senhor_ , why didn’t your spies ambush this troupe if you are so sure that the ‘Opium Bandit’ was among them.”**

**“They tried, but were not successful.No, it will be much easier to deal with this thorn in my government’s side when he is at sea and thinks he’s safe.”**

**“Yes, I understand.Do you have the names of those I need to be looking out for?”**

**“Yes.Here is a list of names of those who are suspected of being the ‘Opium Bandit,’ the top four being the most likely.These are all men who were listed as missing after the storm.”The Portuguese pointed out that the top four names were of Spanish origin.“Yes, I feel, somehow, that the bandit is one of the indentured _Californianos_ picked up in San Diego.”The assistant paused for a moment.“If your passenger has the same name as one of those,” he pointed to the list, “then kill him,” he said with a cold smile.“And I suppose you are clever enough to be able to use his passage money for your own good purposes.”**

**“Of course, _senhor._ ”Both men laughed.**

**==========================**

**After the morning meal and just before the group went down to the harbor where Diego’s ship was resting at its berth, the _caballero_ discussed with the envoy something that had been bothering him.“ _Senhor_ Batisto, I hate to ask this favor of you, since I already owe you so much, but I worry about my fellow indentured _Californianos_ ,” he said.“Is there any way you could try to find where they are and perhaps use the ‘reward money’ that do Santos talked about to buy their indentures and send them home?” Diego asked.**

**“Diego, I would be happy to.”**

**“ _Obrigado_ , _senhor,_ ” Diego said.“I know that most of them wanted to go home every bit as much as I do.”Batisto nodded.**

**Just as the sky in the east was showing the rosy hint of dawn, a small group rode in two carriages to the dock where a Portuguese East Indiaman was waiting at anchor.An excited Diego thanked _Señor_ Batisto profusely for helping him, and then he solemnly shook hands with Enrique.“You are a true _caballero,_ Enrique.I thank you again for saving my life.” **

**Enrique beamed.“Thank you, Don Diego. And I will remember the fencing lessons.”**

**Diego turned and bowed to Zhaou Haifang.“You were the first to give me hope when I was hurt and lost.I can never thank you enough,” he told the physician in Chinese.** ****

**“And I thank you, Diego, for showing me that not all Europeans are barbarians.I am pleased to have served you,” the physician answered.**

**Lastly he bowed to the Captain of the Imperial Guard“Thank you so much for helping me while I was a stranger here and for protecting me and teaching me,” Diego told him. “Be sure to tell His Highness again how grateful I am for making it possible for me to return home to my family and my land,” he added.**

**The captain bowed in return.“Remember, Diego, all that I have taught you and be careful and watchful.And also remember that the wishes of those who care travel even across oceans.”**

**Then Diego spoke to the entire group.“I will always remember each of you.” And Diego de le Vega turned and boarded the ship that was preparing to sail east.The first rays of the sun shone in his face, comforting him greatly.**

**Diego leaned against the rail, waving goodbye to his friends, watching the city of Canton beginning to glow in the early morning sun.There was a duality of emotions stirring within him. On the one hand he felt a sense of elation that at last he was actually heading home, but on the other he felt a curious sense of loss.It was most peculiar how both could exist at the same time.**  
  
---  
  
[](mailto:bookscape@bellsouth.net) **Comments? Suggestions? Let me know.**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/book2_one.htm)**  
---  
**[Pacific Odyssey Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/odysseyintro.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	47. Pacific Odyssey

Pacific Odyssey

**[2](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/book3_2.htm)**

| 

**[3](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/book3_3.htm)**

| 

**[4](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/book3_4.htm)**

| 

**[5](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/book3_5.htm)**

| 

**[6](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/book3_6.htm)**

| 

**[7](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/book3_7.htm)**

| 

**[8](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/book3_8.htm)**

| 

**[9](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/book3_9.htm)**

| 

**[10](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/book3_10.htm)**

| 

**[11](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/book3_11.htm)**

| 

**[12](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/book3_12.htm)**

| 

**[13](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/book3_13.htm)**

| 

**[14](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/book3_14.htm)**

| 

**[15](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/book3_15.htm)**

| 

**[16](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/book3_16.htm)**

| 

**[17](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/book3_17.htm)**

| 

**[18](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/book3_18.htm)**

| 

**[19](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/book3_19.htm)**

| 

**[20](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/book3_20.htm)**

| 

**[21](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/book3_21.htm)**

| 

**[22](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/book3_22.htm)**

| 

**[23](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/book3_23.htm)**

| 

**[24](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/book3_24.htm)**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Pacific Odyssey**

**Book III: The Journey Home**  
  
---  
  
**This is from the episode, An Affair of Honor, wherein Zorro tells Avila, "I still seem to be here, Señor." Seems very appropriate here, too.**  
  
---  
  
**Diego is finally on his way home. Now his euphoria is only tempered by his fears as to what he will find when he gets there. Will the terrorists still be plaguing the citizens of California? Will his father still be alive? Bernardo? His friends? And if the terrorists are still there, what can one man do to vanquish them? Ah, but this one man is Zorro!!**  
  
---  
  
**Chapter One**

**Sail Away Home**

**Without even turning around, the sound of chanting told Diego that the sailors were at the capstan raising the anchor.It felt strange, standing idly by as others did work he had done for seemingly so long.Soon the clanking and rattling ended and he heard the words ‘away aloft!’ in Portuguese.Leaning against the rail, Diego saw sailors scrambling up the ratlines to their duty stations.That, too, was strange, hearing familiar English words spoken in Portuguese.**

**Diego gazed around at the quarterdeck, the forecastle and the masts, and realized in astonishment that this ship was an East Indiaman.He had been so excited upon boarding that he had not even noticed that fact.**

**“ _Bom dia, Senhor_ de la Vega.Impressive, isn’t she?” a voice from behind him asked.Part of the greeting was in Portuguese and part was in Spanish.The Spanish was impeccable.Diego turned and saw a slender, middle-aged man, with a well-trimmed beard and mustache.The man’s light blue eyes gazed intently into his.“Welcome aboard The _Gossamer Princess_ , _Senhor_ de la Vega _._ I am _Capitão_ Juan Vasco Fortuna.Later when the ship is out to sea, I can show you around.She is a grand ship, despite her heaviness in the water.And if you feel neglected, please be patient.This past year we have not had many passengers.”**

**“I know about these ships,” Diego said, looking back up at the sailors climbing to their duty stations among the sails.Fortuna was watching them as well.“My duty station was in the middle of the topgallant yard,” he said quietly, pointing.**

**“What?” Fortuna asked, staring in amazement at his passenger.**

**“I served on an East Indiaman.”**

**“You did?Which one?”**

**“A British East Indiaman.The _China Star_ ,” Diego said, giving the name in English. **

**“Ah, the damaged ship in the harbor?”**

**Diego nodded.**

**Fortuna watched the men above and seeing that they were in position, bellowed, “Loose sails!”Then he turned back to his passenger.“And how did a Spanish citizen manage that, if I may ask?”**

**Diego smiled wistfully.“I was shanghaied.”**

**“ _Sinto muito!_ ” Fortuna exclaimed, his voice sympathetic.“I am very sorry.That must have been a harrowing experience on board a British ship.I have heard rumors of their treatment of sailors.But you seem to have been privileged to have several well-placed benefactors.A packet arrived during the night with funds for your journey to Manila.”**

**“I think that sailors are the pretty much the same everywhere, _Capitão_.I was not too badly treated,” Diego said, as he watched the sailors scurry down from the ratlines after loosing the sail.“And yes, I was very fortunate.And I am most grateful.”**

**“ _Por favor_ , _Senhor_ de la Vega, as soon as we are away, please join me and my other officers and the other passengers for breakfast.I would like to hear of your adventures crossing the ocean.”**

**Suddenly Diego felt an overwhelming fatigue.It was as though now that he was safely on his way, all of the tension and anxiety had washed away, leaving him feeling drained.“Please forgive me.I am very tired.It was a long journey to Canton and we got in very late last night.But I would be happy to join you at dinner if the invitation is still open.”**

**“Of course, _senhor_.I will have the cabin boy wake you in time to prepare,” Fortuna said.“Let me have someone show you to your cabin now.”**

**“ _Obrigado_ , _Capitão_ ,” Diego said with a slight bow.** ****

**His cabin was about the same size as the one he had shared with Mr. Bowman and almost in the same part of the ship, except aft instead of port.There was a gallery window, now showing him a view of the dwindling harbor.Instead of a small bed, such as Mr. Bowman had, there was a hammock hanging in the back corner.Diego noted several hooks in the ceiling for more hammocks.Apparently this ship was equipped to carry more passengers than was the _China Star_. His three chests were sitting next to each other in the middle of the room, and his sword was hanging on a hook. Opening up his saddlebag, he pulled out his personal belongings, including his shaving supplies.Despite his fatigue and the fact that it would be easier to keep the beard, Diego was eager to get rid of the itchy almost two-week’s growth.The beard had served its purpose and he was ready to begin normalcy.Carefully, feeling a bit awkward shaving one-handed, Diego nevertheless soon had the clean-shaven look that he was used to. **

**After putting away his personal things in a small wardrobe, Diego managed to climb in to the ‘bed’ with only a bit more difficulty than usual.He found, however, that he could not get into a comfortable position.The heavy hemp material constricted his shoulder, causing twinges of pain.Finally Diego climbed out, took the blanket and laid it on the floor, using his saddlebag, with the costume as a pillow.Soon he was lulled to sleep by the rocking motion of the ship.**

**“ _Senhor.Senhor_ de la Vega,” a young voice called to him, bringing Diego out of his sleep.He opened his eyes to find a young man gazing down at him, snickering.“May I ask what is so funny?”Diego asked amiably, sitting up.He felt that his Portuguese left a great deal to be desired, but the boy seemed to understand him.Thankfully, there had been Portuguese students at the university in Madrid, at least enough to give him a smattering of the language.The fact that the two languages were so similar also helped.“And besides, I thought this room had a door on it,” he added, pointing.**

**“ _Senhor_ , if you wanted to learn how to use the hammock, all you had to do was ask someone to help you, instead of sleeping on the floor,” the cabin boy said with a smile.“As for the door, I did tap on it, but you were very soundly asleep.”**

**“Why, you impudent scamp,” Diego laughed. “I know very well how to use a hammock, when I have two good hands.But it happens to be very difficult to get comfortable in one when you have an injured shoulder.”He supplemented his Portuguese with hand signs.**

**The boy’s demeanor was suddenly more penitent.“ _Senhor_ , you should have asked for a hanging cot, or a pallet or extra blankets to make the floor more comfortable.How did you hurt your shoulder?”Both the statement and question were made in one breath.**

**“Statement number one: everyone was busy.Question number two: I was dumped from my horse awkwardly and hurt my shoulder.”Gazing out the window, Diego was able to tell that it was probably around noon.**

**“Oh, I am very sorry to hear that,” the boy said in a solemn voice.**

**“ _De nada_ ,” Diego said.“It is mainly an inconvenience right now.Tell me your name, _meu amigo_.”**

**“Amaro, _senhor_ ,” the boy answered.**

**“By the way, may I assume that you came to inform me of dinner?”Diego inquired of the boy.**

**“ _Sim, senhor_ , I was told to let you know that the captain’s mess is open, if you would care to join _Capitão_ Fortuna,” Amaro told him.**

**“ _Obrigado_ , Amaro,” Diego said.“Please inform the captain that I will be along shortly.”**

**“ _Sim, senhor._ And I left fresh water in your wash basin.”** ****

**“ _Obrigado_.”The boy left, and Diego straightened himself out as best as he could.Although it took a little longer, he managed to change shirts and wash his face.It was at this time that he could have really used Bernardo’s help, and he found himself wondering what the manservant was doing right now.Maybe the captain would be able to spare the services of young Amaro for a short time each day.**

**Diego made his way into the captain’s mess, where he saw not only the captain, but also several other men who were already halfway through their dinner.**

**A little girl turned and stared at him.Diego’s jaw dropped.“Martha Ann,” he breathed.**

**“Diego!” the little girl cried out, jumping down from her chair and running over to him where she hugged him tightly.He hugged her back.**

**Victoria turned and gaped at him for a few seconds before saying anything.“Diego!I thought you were dead!When you escaped to the countryside and Sir William said you had been executed, I….”**

**“No, I am very much alive,” Diego said, effectively cutting off any possible reference to the ‘Opium Bandit,’ especially if any of these men spoke English.Martha Ann pranced to the table and climbed back up on her chair.Diego was left wondering how Victoria knew about his alter ego.**

**Victoria understood immediately. “I am so glad.”**

**“As am I,” Diego said with a laugh.The entire conversation had taken place in English, and to Diego’s relief, the captain and the rest of his men looked slightly confused.**

**“It would seem that you three know each other,” Fortuna said, smiling.“Come sit down, _senhor_ ,” Fortuna said, pointing to an empty chair.He turned to Victoria, and spoke to her in French.“And now, madam, we will all be able to understand each other.”Diego translated as he sat down.Most of the language at the table was in Portuguese, but was liberally sprinkled with closely related Spanish words, intermingled with French and English.Diego felt that no Ambassadors' convention could be better represented by the array of tongues spoken at this dining table.“How do you two know each other?” Fortuna asked when Diego was settled.**

**“Mrs. Meachem was a passenger on the _China Star_ ,” Diego answered.He saw one of the officers sitting across the table gazing at him carefully through narrowed eyes.Somehow, Diego didn’t think that the man was simply curious.The _caballero_ spooned what was left of the food onto his plate.**

**“ _Senhor_ de la Vega, I trust you had a restful nap?” Fortuna asked as he was eating.**

**“ _Sim_ , _Capitão_ ,” Diego said.“But I will need to have the hammock removed.Until my shoulder is healed, I am unable to use it.”**

**Fortuna expressed his sympathy for the injury.“How did it happen?”** ****

**“I had a fall from a horse,” Diego explained without going into detail.“Would there be a possibility of using Amaro for a short while each day?Only to do a few of those things which are most difficult to do one-handed.”**

**The dour-faced man across from him protested.“First of all that boy is too busy to be used anywhere else,” the man said heatedly.“And second of all, _Senhor_ de la Vega, the payment for your passage barely covered the cost of the cabin and certainly did not include frills such as servants.”The man was a small individual with nervous hands that he couldn’t seem to keep still, running them constantly through his lank, sandy hair.**

**Diego knew for a fact that the payment packet that had been given to the captain before he boarded had more than enough money to cover any extra amenities.Having been the recipient of Qing Kang Zhu’s generosity in other ways, he knew that His Highness would be no slacker in the payment of his passage.However, not anticipating this problem, Diego didn’t have a copy of the payment record.He smelled a rat, and it certainly wasn’t in the bilge.Having heard of pursers who tried to put a little extra money in their pockets at the expense of ship owners or paying passengers, he knew he would have to be careful and try to bluff his way through this.It occurred to him that in this case, the captain could be in on the swindle, too.**

**“ _Qual é o nome do senhor_?” Diego asked coolly, looking directly into the eyes of the purser.**

**“Francisco Martinez,” came the answer.**

**“ _Senhor_ Martinez, let me inform you that I have a letter from His Imperial Highness, Qing Kang Zhu, detailing everything pertinent to my passage, including the amount of money he put out for passage on two ships, one from Canton to Manila and the other from Manila to San Diego.That money, I was informed, also included meals and other sundry items.Knowing His Highness as I do, he was most generous. _Senhor_ Batisto was merely a go-between.Do I need to go and get my copy of the itemized list of expenditures?” he asked in a low voice.**

**Martinez gaped at him for a moment, seemingly shocked at having been opposed.Then the purser paled as he realized the magnitude of his mistake.His quest for the contents of Diego’s passage money had made him less than discreet.“ _Nâo_ , _Senhor_ de la Vega,” Martinez stammered.“Perhaps I just had trouble reading it, you know how the Chinese are about paper work.”**

**“No, _Senhor_ Martinez, I am unaware of problems with Chinese records.Perhaps you should bring the list and I can help you decipher it,” Diego challenged him, calling his bluff.**

**“Oh, I am sure I just made an honest mistake, there is no need for that,” Martinez said.He was sweating now and continually running his hand through his hair.**

_**Hook, line and sinker,**_ **Diego thought with grim humor, using an old sailor’s analogy he had heard on the _China Star_.Victoria and Martha Ann had listened to the verbal contest with interest but very little comprehension.**

**The captain had been a silent spectator during all of this, but finally spoke up.“ _Senhor_ Martinez, I would like to see this packet myself.Would you go with him, _Senhor_ Stamos and help him find it?” Fortuna said coldly.“And you had better find it, Martinez.”The men left quickly.The captain turned to Diego.“ _Senhor_ de la Vega, I am truly sorry about this.”**

**“I appreciate your concern.I have no wish for anything to keep me from reaching my home in California, and I do know for a fact that His Highness sent enough to get me back home to Los Angeles,” Diego told the captain.“In fact, I suspect that he was most generous, and there is more than just the minimal payment of the passage.”**

**When the men came back, the list did indeed show ample payment made, although to Diego’s trained eye, it looked very much like some changes in amounts had already been made, and he said as much, as he counted out the money in the packet.**

**“I have money that can supplement your fare if needed, Diego,” Victoria said, realizing that he was counting his passage money.**

**“Thank you, Mrs. Meachem, but there is more than enough here for my entire passage across the Pacific,” Diego said, pointedly fixing his gaze onto _Senhor_ Martinez.** ****

**The purser/cargo master shot him a look of fiery hatred.“Someone at the Portuguese Trade Commission must have made the changes.I did not,” he protested.**

**Captain Fortuna looked at the list silently and then glared at Martinez. “I will inspect all of the manifests first thing tomorrow.They will be in order or you will be hanging from the yardarm, _senhor_.I would look at them now, but my other duties will keep me busy throughout the remainder of the day.”**

**He looked back at Diego. “ _Senhor_ , my most humble apologies for this terrible mistake,” he emphasized the word mistake.“You may certainly have use of the boy for part of the day.When would be most convenient?” he asked.**

**“I am sure the cook has great need of him before and after mealtimes, and I have no desire to cause him more work than he already has,” Diego said thoughtfully.“Whenever Amaro’s most pressing duties on ship are done, I will be most grateful for his help.Obviously, I have the most flexible schedule.”**

**“You are very kind, _senhor_ ,” the captain said.“Stamos, make sure Rico knows to send Amaro to _Senhor_ de la Vega after the boy is finished with his duties in the galley.”The captain took his leave and went out on deck.Victoria and Martha Ann followed close behind.Martinez left shortly thereafter, piercing Diego with another look of pure hatred.**

**“You have made an extremely dangerous enemy, _Senhor_ de la Vega.I would watch my back most carefully,” one of the other men told the _caballero._ Diego just nodded and finished his now cold dinner silently.Then he too, got up and excused himself, feeling that Captain Fortuna must be desperate indeed, to have to hire such a one as Martinez to be his purser and cargo master.**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Two](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/book3_2.htm)**  
---  
**[Pacific Odyssey Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/odysseyintro.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	48. Pacific Odyssey

Pacific Odyssey

**Pacific Odyssey**

**Book III: The Journey Home**  
  
---  
  
#  **Chapter Two** ****

**Old Friends, Old Jobs**

**Victoria and Martha Ann approached him as he walked out onto the quarterdeck.“Diego, would it be possible to talk privately in my cabin?” Victoria asked.**

**He nodded and followed her to a room near the cuddy saloon.Despite the obvious impropriety of them being together unchaperoned, Diego realized that it could not be helped and he certainly did not want to take the chance of anyone knowing English and hearing what she would say.That Victoria knew of his role as the ‘Opium Bandit’ seemed very obvious.**

**In her cabin, Victoria pushed the door to but didn’t quite shut it.She walked to the gallery window and opened it.The splashing of the waves against the hull drowned out any sounds coming from the deck.“Go lay down for your nap, my dear,” Victoria told her daughter.**

**Martha Ann gazed at Diego for a brief moment.“I’m glad you didn’t go to the angels with my daddy,” she said and then turned and lay down on her cot, hugging a doll close to her chest.Smiling, he walked to the window and stood beside Victoria.**

**“I am so glad to find you alive,” she said, turning toward the window.“I heard of your exploits and was happy you had survived the storm, then . . . then I heard you had been killed.”**

**“So you do know.”**

****

**“About Zorro?Oh, yes, I knew before that last night, the night of the storm.I knew not too long after you had saved me from Cavanaugh.”**

**Diego was startled.He realized that she was aware of his being the Opium Bandit, but that also she knew him as Zorro?Mr. Bowman must have told her before he died.**

**“The execution rumor was something the Prince Qing Kang Zhu sent out to dissuade the British and to protect me,” Diego explained.“Apparently they weren’t very dissuaded.We were ambushed on our way to Canton.”He paused.“But now I am on my way home.”**

**“How did you get in the good graces of an imperial relative?The Chinese seem to be very leery of foreigners,” Victoria asked, her voice filled with curiosity.**

**Diego explained briefly his first meeting with the prince, and then asked a question of his own.“Why are you on this ship sailing to Manila?”**

**“I was traveling to California to let your father know what happened to you,” she replied.“Or what I thought had happened to you.”**

**Diego gazed at her, incredulous.“What?You could have sent him a letter.”**

****

**“I was also going to take your personal effects to him,” she said, pointing to his sea chest in the corner near Martha Ann’s cot.“I made a promise to Mr. Bowman.I assured him that I would make sure that your father knew what happened to you . . . if you died, and I intended on keeping that promise.A letter could get lost very easily on such a long journey.”**

**Diego said nothing.He felt overwhelmed at the compassion that this woman had shown for him, he, as far as she knew, a simple conscripted sailor, and supposedly a dangerous criminal.He remembered how quickly she had helped him his first day on the _China Star_.“Thank you,” was all he could finally choke out.**

**“You are welcome.It really was the least I could do for one who had saved me, not once, but twice,” she replied with a smile.They stood and watched the ocean and sky.Several birds flew in the distance.**

**“Mr. Bowman.You were with him when he died?” Diego finally broke their reflections.**

**“Yes, I was,” she said softly.“And he didn’t suffer long.”**

****

**“I wish I had been there with him.”**

**“He wished you had been there, too.He thought a great deal of you.He talked about his family and he talked about you as though you were a member of his family,” she said and then described George Bowman’s last hour.“At Mr. Bowman’s suggestion, I asked Roberto about El Zorro.”**

**Diego gazed at her in curiosity.He saw great intensity and compassion in her gray eyes.He noticed the high set of her cheeks and the rosy fullness of her lips, and he was disturbed at the feelings beginning to stir within him.**

**“Your fellow countryman fully believed that the Virgin brought Zorro to him and his companions to exact justice,” she said.“But despite that miracle, he worked very hard to provide the means for Zorro to weather the storm.”She paused and gazed into his eyes.“You are a survivor, Diego.And you are quite a man, even if a fraction of what Roberto told me was true.”**

**Diego blushed and looked toward the floor, his eyes seeing the curves of her body as he did so.He tried to keep himself from thinking of Victoria Meachem as anything other than a friend, someone who had helped to save him on that dark, evil night, but he was finding it increasingly hard.“Probably only a fraction of the fraction is true.You give me too much credit, _señora_.”**

****

**“Victoria, please.”**

**Even that seemed a bit uncomfortable to him.“Victoria, then.”**

**She turned again and watched the waves.As though reading his mind, she said, “If we did not come from such disparate worlds, if I had not so recently lost my Thomas, I think I would court you, Diego de la Vega.”**

**Surprised, Diego could say nothing for a moment; he just gazed at her in amazement.“I think you would fit in well anywhere you chose to live,” he finally said.**

**“Is that a proposition?” she asked, her sudden smile becoming soft laughter.**

**Diego stammered.“No . . . no.That was a compliment.But somehow, I see you more comfortable in London then living in a frontier town in a half wild country.”**

**She laughed again.It was a very musical sound.“Yes, your assessment is correct, Diego.I do long for London now that Thomas is dead.And I have obligations to both families, his and mine.Since Thomas was the heir of his father’s company, I have every intention of running it, despite what his cousins might think.And just before I boarded this ship, I learned that my only brother is sickly.I may be the owner of his company soon, too.”Turning to the doorway, she added, “I think that we have fed the rumor mongers enough for the entire voyage.Shall we continue on deck?”**

**Diego laughed and pulled the gallery window shut and latched it. “Yes, I believe that we have.”As they walked to the cabin door, he added quietly, “And I would ask no woman to marry what I have become.”**

**Victoria checked on her now sleeping child and then turned back toward him.“Diego, you do women a great disservice.While what you do would be very hard for most women to bear, there are some who would not only be able to understand all of your activities, but support you in them.”**

**They talked for a while longer on the poop deck while the wind caressed them softly.Then Victoria excused herself and returned to her cabin to check on her daughter.Diego watched her go, thinking that someone like her would be one of those exceptional women she was talking about if circumstances were different.**

****

**=======================**

**A short while later, when Amaro was free to help him, Diego directed him to help him move things in the small cabin.“The last thing I need to do is stumble over anything in the night,” he said.The hammock was soon removed and stored in a cupboard in the wall and he and the boy were able to store what few extra items of clothing he had in a tiny wardrobe.When the boy reached for the small saddlebag that contained his costume, Diego stopped him and stored it himself in the cupboard with the hammock.“This is not important to me right now,” was his only explanation.**

****

**One chest was pulled away from the wall, as it was the right size to use as a chair or bench.The cabin was very Spartan and had little in the way of furniture, but by the time Amaro had to report to the galley, Diego was satisfied that the room would serve his needs admirably.“ _Obrigado_ , Amaro,” he said as the boy left for the galley.**

**“ _Senhor,_ I will go and get a pallet and another blanket for you,” Amaro told him.“Unless you want a hanging cot.”**

****

**Diego knew where the hanging cot would come from, probably from some officer’s assistant.“No, my friend, a pallet will be fine.”**

**Diego spent the remainder of the time before supper practicing the _wushu_ exercises the Captain of the Guard had taught him, much to the amusement of the few sailors who passed by and saw him through the open door.The _caballero_ chose to ignore them, concentrating on the stances, the breathing and the movements of the martial arts that he had learned.**

**The purser was absent during the next meal.Diego wasn’t surprised, but thought the man was being given too much time to doctor the books and manifests before tomorrow.However, it wasn’t his ship and he wasn’t a member of this crew, so he felt that it was none of his business to make mention of the matter, just as long as his passage money was left intact.**

**=========================**

****

**Martinez was, indeed, trying to doctor the books, but while he was doing so, he was seething with anger at the passenger who had seen through his deviousness. Looking at the list that had been given to him before leaving Canton, he noticed that de la Vega’s name was the second one amongst the names written on it.Apparently, this man was the ‘Opium Bandit’ whom the British trade envoy wanted dead so badly, he thought as he circled the name.How hard could it be to kill a man with the use of only one arm?And when de la Vega was dead, Martinez would still be able to take a little of the money from the passage packet and hold a death certificate in his possession until he could report to Sir William. That was the report that really counted.That was what would make him rich.**

**He reached into the drawer of his little desk and pulled out a twelve-inch knife.Feeling the edge, Martinez determined that it was more than sharp enough to slit the throat of the ‘Opium Bandit.’His thoughts turned to the crew, deciding which sailor would be the easiest to blame the murder on.Lago was on watch.It would be easy to put the knife in his sea chest.Those locks were relatively simple to open and during the two or three hours before sunrise, his cabin mates would be sleeping too hard to hear him.With a feral grin, Martinez replaced the knife and then turned again to the books.Under his breath, he cursed the Spaniard and then stopped himself. _No_ , he thought with a soft laugh, _I have to be thankful to the man who is going to make me rich._**

**=======================**

****

**That night, Diego slept soundly on the pallet.However, an hour or two past midnight, a click and tell tale creaking noise unrelated to the normal motions and sounds of the ship, suddenly woke him up.Peering into the near darkness, Diego felt the presence of another in his room.As a shadow furtively moved toward him, he threw off his blanket, and jumped to his feet.Realizing that his sword was too far away to reach before this unknown assailant would be on him, the _Californiano_ immediately assumed the horse stance and watched the other man’s approach, assessing and preparing.The attacker had something in his hand; Diego couldn’t tell whether it was a knife or belaying pin.While he had been taught various moves to protect himself in hand-to-hand combat, the captain had not had time to teach him how to defend against weaponry.**

**With a feral growl, the man suddenly lunged at him swinging his weapon.Diego blocked the swing, and then ducked and at the same time drew back his arm and hit the man solidly in the ribcage with the knuckles of his half-closed fist.With a bit off cry of pain, the man stumbled back against the wall where his sword was hanging.Seeing the telltale gleam of the weapon, the attacker grabbed it.**

****

**Even though his assailant seemed to have no knowledge of the use of his saber, still Diego knew how formidable he could be, especially since he had what appeared to be a knife.The man slashed at him furiously with both.As he danced out of the assassin’s way, Diego considered his best defense against something that extended the man’s reach by three feet.With the laughter of triumph, the unknown assailant jumped forward still swinging both weapons.Diego’s back suddenly hit the wall of his cabin and he felt the material in his shirt and in the sling part.A burning line of pain appeared along his left arm, which he held close to his body.**

**The room was tiny and dark and unless he did something, the assassin would part more than his skin.The man could see him fairly easily since he was still wearing the white shirt he had put on that morning.Diego knew that he had to get out of the reach of the deadly sword and go on the offensive.**

**The attacker slashed again, but this time Diego was ready for him.Ducking, he reached his foot behind one of the assassin’s feet and jerked the man’s leg out from under him.The sword clattered to the deck and slid across the room.**

****

**“I will kill you with my bare hands, de la Vega,” his opponent hissed as he scrambled to his feet.**

**Diego now recognized the man as Martinez, and knew desperation would make him doubly dangerous.“ _Senhor_ ,” he laughed tauntingly, “There is no need to count me as one dead yet.”Now they were more evenly matched.**

**Martinez cursed and charged him.Diego easily sidestepped and, using the side of his hand against the sailor’s neck, brought Martinez to his knees.Gasping, the purser dropped his knife and Diego kicked it out of the way.Martinez scrambled on the floor and grabbed his ankle.Now Diego found himself having to concentrate on falling so as not to reinjure his shoulder.In this, his training with the captain came in useful.At the time the _caballero_ wasn’t totally sure of the reasoning behind the practice of falling, especially with his injury, but now he did.**

**In the brief moment of Diego’s distraction, the purser took the opportunity to find the weapon he had brought with him.He charged the _Californi_ _an_ _o_ again.Rolling on his right side, Diego laid a powerful side kick against the purser’s knee, using the man’s own momentum against him.The _caballero_ heard a snapping noise as his foot connected with Martinez’s leg.Screaming, Martinez fell heavily to the cabin floor, dropping his weapon and clutching his leg.As Diego slowly got to his feet, someone began pounding on the cabin door.**

****

**Running his hand through his hair, Diego calmly walked to the door and, opened it, finding himself looking into the anxious face of Captain Fortuna.**

**“ _Senhor_ , the watch heard screams and banging noises coming from your cabin.Are you all right?” he asked, breathlessly.Martinez moaned and cried out from where he lay on the floor.Fortuna glanced around Diego and saw in the dimness, the writhing form of his purser.“By the Saints, _senhor_ ,” he exclaimed.“I had no idea Martinez was that desperate.Are you sure you are all right?” **

**“ _Sim,_ Captain.I am sure.”**

****

**“Andmay I presume that you defeated him with your Chinese fighting that you were practicing this afternoon?”**

****

**“Yes, _Capitán_ , and a great deal of luck,” Diego continued to be amazed at this powerful new weapon he had learned to use in China, and more fully understood the warning that the Captain of the Imperial Guard had given him.He could have incapacitated the purser with a much less damaging blow.“And it helped that your purser underestimated me,” Diego added grimly.“It would seem, Captain, that he had more in mind than just swindling me.”**

****

**“Get him out of here,” Fortuna ordered a sailor standing nearby.“Put him in the empty aft storage room and get Marco to set his leg.”He strode across the room and lit a small lantern.When he turned toward Diego, he gasped.“ _Senhor,_ you are bleeding.”His loud summons brought another sailor to the door.“Tell Marco to come here first.”**

**“It is only a shallow cut, _Capitán_ ,” Diego protested.**

**“Regardless, _senhor,_ Marco is going to take care of it now.”**

**The doctor soon arrived and quickly checked Diego’s arm, cleaned and bound the cut, which was indeed shallow, and tied a new sling around his arm.“I would say, _Senhor_ de la Vega, that the sailors will more carefully watch your pursuit of these Chinese exercises,” Marco said in bemusement as he gathered up his doctor’s kit.“From what I saw as they were carrying Martinez to his new quarters, you are quite dangerous with only one arm.” **

**The captain, sitting on the chest, just laughed.“And I suppose they will refrain from laughing this time, too,” he added as the doctor left.He looked askance at Diego, who returned his sword to its place on the wall. “You know, I now have a very interesting dilemma.Before I had a dishonest purser and supercargo, and now I have none at all.I suppose that I am going to have to go over those books myself.”Fortuna paused and gazed at Diego thoughtfully.“I hate to even ask….”**

****

**Diego knew where the conversation was going.“ _Senhor_ , I was assistant to the supercargo on the _China Star._ I would be most happy to help you with the books, if you want to entrust them to me.I feel I have too much time on my hands anyway.” **

**“Ah, my patron saint is indeed smiling on me,” Fortuna exclaimed.“I was not sure if you had meant the British supercargo was just a tutor of language or if you had learned a bit of his trade.”**

**Thus it was that Diego filled the job he had learned from George Bowman once again.He found Martinez’ list with his name circled, but threw it away without showing it to the captain.What was done was done, he thought, but he was still amazed at the determination of the representatives of the British government.The books were a mess, but Mister Bowman had taught his assistant well.Diego worked on them continuously, only stopping to eat a bite and to sleep.By the time they sailed around Luzon, he was able to show the captain the manifests and explain all of the changes so the new cargo master would understand everything.Diego, for his part, was glad of a diversion that made the time pass faster.**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Three](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/book3_3.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/book3_1.htm)**  
**[Pacific Odyssey Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/odysseyintro.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	49. Pacific Odyssey

Pacific Odyssey

**Pacific Odyssey**

**Book III: The Journey Home**  
  
---  
  
****

**Chapter Three**

**Homeward Bound**

**Diego leaned against the rail of the ship as she sailed down the coast of Luzon and into Manila Bay.The breeze tugged at his hair, capriciously blowing it one way and then another.In some places the jungle came right to the shoreline, in other places land had been cleared for small fishing villages.Naked babies splashed in the shallow waters carefully supervised by parents working on fishing nets.They sailed past a church in front of which a priest was teaching a small group of children dressed in white shirts and pants.It reminded Diego of home and he listened to the ebb and flow of the children’s rote responses. _The catechism_ , he thought happily, letting the familiarity of the scene fill his heart. **

**“I don’t think I have ever seen green this intense,” Victoria said.**

**Diego jerked around, startled.“And I thought I was stealthy!”**

**“An elephant could have snuck up on you, Diego,” she said with a laugh.Martha Ann watched the scenes in front of her with rapt attention.“Are you thinking of your homeland?” Victoria asked.**

**“Yes.”** ****

**“I am thinking how good it will be to go home, too.”** ****

**“I am curious about something.”When she nodded, Diego continued.“I had thought that you were coming to Asia to live.”**

**“I was, but only because Thomas was coming.I wasn’t totally sure about living in a place where foreigners weren’t welcome, especially with a five-year-old child,” Victoria began.“And while it is very beautiful in this part of the world, now that Thomas is dead I am eager to return home and not just because of the businesses my family owns.”She looked at Diego.“But you know all about that.”He just smiled.“London is said to be dirty, crowded and boisterous, but I love every nook and cranny of her streets and docks.”They stood silently and watched the shore go by.“We will be docking soon.”Another pause.“We will be saying good-bye soon.”**

**“Yes.”** ****

**“I will miss the talks that we had, few though they were.You were very busy during our trip,” she said.Her voice sounded sad.**

**“I will miss those talks, too.The trip to California will be boring,” Diego agreed.He felt a touch of sadness.**

**“I would think after all the excitement you have had, you would welcome a bit of boredom.”**

**Diego laughed.“I suppose I will probably store up enough relaxation and boredom to last a lifetime.”**

**“You will continue your crusade when you get home?”**

**“Yes,” he said.“It has become too hard to just quit what I began two years ago.Especially when there is still so much injustice and inequality.”**

**“Yes, I can imagine that it would be difficult to see such things and not doing anything about it,” Victoria concurred, then she looked up, gazing deeply into his eyes.“Please be careful, Diego de la Vega.Those revolutionaries who kidnapped you may still be active.They sound so very dangerous.”** ****

**Diego frowned.That thought had occurred to him as well.It agitated him knowing that such may be the case and there was absolutely nothing he could do about it.He smiled to reassure her.“I will do my best.”He took her hand, lifted it to his lips, pressing gently.“And I hope good fortune follows you on your journey home and beyond,” he murmured.**

**“Thank you, Diego,” she said softly.“Do not be surprised if I someday come and visit you.”**

**“I would welcome that, Victoria.There is always a place for you in my father’s _hacienda_.”**

**============================**

**When Diego disembarked in Manila, he was informed that he had only a very short time to get to the next ship.He worried about his baggage, but found that Captain Fortuna had already taken care of his belongings _._ Sailors carted his chests to the _Isadora_ even as he and Fortuna walked along the docks to the Spanish ship’s berth.While his possessions were being loaded on the ship, Diego shook hands with the Portuguese captain _._ Captain Fortuna gave a courtesy salute to the captain of the Spanish ship, and the serious-looking Spaniard returned the salute.**

**“I hope that your future voyages go more smoothly than this one, _Capitán_ ,” Diego told him.“You have been very gracious about the incident on your ship and I have thoroughly enjoyed working with you.”**

**“It was a stroke of good fortune, _senhor_ ,” Fortuna said amiably.“That man was robbing me blind.Seriously, Diego, you rendered a great service to me.Apparently that British supercargo taught you well, I have not had manifests that detailed in almost a year.Are you sure you would not like to sign on?” he asked, laughing.Diego laughed with him and emphatically shook his head.**

**“ _Señor_ , are you coming aboard or not?” the Spanish captain called out from the deck of the _Isadora_. “We are ready to sail and I will leave you on the dock if you do not come aboard now!”**

**Diego ran up the gangplank and advised the captain of his name.He was informed to wait for the purser to find him later for the passage money.The sailors were already at the capstan raising the anchor and the gangplank was quickly pulled on board.A cabin boy, who strangely looked like someone he once knew, showed him the room where his possessions had been stowed.**

**The cabin was built for two passengers, and his companion had already settled in and was sitting on one of the fold down beds regarding him steadily, a smile on his face and curiosity burning in his blue-gray eyes.“You must be the one the captain was shouting at,” he said with a smile.“Not a good start with our illustrious liege, I’m afraid.I am Carlos de Clavo, my father is an _administrado_ here in Manila.I am heading to Mexico City to attend the university there.”**

**“Diego de la Vega, and I am going home to Los Angeles,” he pronounced with finality.The words had a wonderful ring to them.**

**“And what in the world did you do to your arm, _Señor_ de la Vega?” the insatiably curious Carlos asked.**

**“I got into a little trouble in China and was parted from my horse rather roughly.I only have another two weeks and it should be healed enough to get out of this sling,” Diego explained good-naturedly, for what he felt must be the twentieth time.“And, by the way, just call me Diego.”**

**“China?It sounds to me as though you have had a few adventures recently,” Carlos said with a smile.“You must relate them to me some evening.In the meantime, let me help you move some of these heavy chests aside.You were very fortunate to have arrived when you did.The only reason the ship was still here was because of some problems stowing cargo.And please, just call me Carlos.”**

**Diego nodded.“I am grateful, Carlos.If I had been forced to wait even another hour, I would have gone mad.You cannot imagine how much I have looked forward to getting home.I have been away too long.”The two men worked together and soon Diego’s possessions were in order.“I will deal with my clothes later.That I believe I can do one-handed,” Diego told his roommate. A knock at the cabin door caused them both to turn.“Enter,” Diego said, immediately echoed by Carlos.**

**A middle-aged man came in and motioned to Diego.“You are Diego de la Vega?” he asked.Diego nodded.“I am here to secure your passage money.”**

**Diego pulled the packet out of his _chaqueta_ and handed it to the man.“Am I to assume that you are the purser?”**

**“ _Sí_ , but what is this?” the man looked at Diego in bewilderment after perusing the contents of the packet.Diego went over and looked over the man’s shoulder at the papers in his hand.Not only was the passage money from the last ship returned to the packet, but a note as well.The purser looked at Diego curiously.“You took over as supercargo and purser?”Diego nodded again, looking at the note in shocked disbelief.It was a thank you from Captain Fortuna for his help and an explanation as to why the passage money had been returned.How the captain had managed to get that into his packet, he had no idea.He had kept it on his person most of the time or in the supercargo’s cabin and office, which was locked when he wasn’t in there.Diego smiled. Apparently Fortuna had a key to that cabin as well.**

**Diego couldn’t believe his good fortune.He felt he might need some funds after he made it back to San Diego.Even though there was extra money after his passage on the _Isadora_ was paid, this little windfall would make things much more comfortable for him.Taking the extra money and the note, he gave the rest of the packet to the purser.“ _Gracias, señor_ , for your honesty,” Diego said.The man bowed slightly and left.**

**Carlos whistled in awe.“Diego, you do get around.Supercargo and purser?” he asked.**

**“I temporarily replaced a dishonest supercargo,” Diego said cryptically.“And, please, I would prefer that you not discuss this with anyone.I just want a quiet voyage for a change.It seems that every time I have boarded or even been near a ship, someone has tried to kill me or something else equally drastic.”**

**Carlos was a very curious young man and saw in the enigmatic Diego a mystery to be solved.How did he get to China, where did he learn to be a cargo master, what was his background?A million questions came to mind, but Carlos could be patient when he wanted to and would wait until his roommate was ready to tell him.He ran his hand through his jet-black hair, something he always did when he was contemplating a problem to solve.**

**For his part, Diego could almost hear the questions running through the young man’s mind.But he suddenly felt drained, as though he had lived ten lifetimes in only months.Then he felt cold irony drifting through his mind; he had lived several lifetimes since that fateful day in the _pueblo_ when he was kidnapped and jerked away from everything that was precious to him.Within his heart Diego felt a hint of joy but at the same time there was a depression that lay like a heavy blanket over any sense of well being that he should be experiencing.Letting down the bed from the wall, he spread a blanket and lay down for a short nap before dinner.He felt Carlo’s eyes on him. Turning, Diego gazed at his roommate.“I promise, my curious friend, I will relate some of my adventures to you.I am just a bit tired now,” he reassured him with a smile.The _caballero_ was soon asleep and Carlos was left with thoughts that ran like squirrels in his mind.**

**Later, just before the evening meal, Carlos put his hand on his roommate’s shoulder to wake him.Diego jerked and shot out of the bed with a speed that astonished the young Filipino.Before he could take a breath, Carlos felt the edge of Diego’s fist resting lightly against his throat just above his Adam’s apple.The younger man didn’t doubt the deadly intent of the move, but was impressed with Diego’s control.“Please, Diego.It is only me, Carlos.I was just waking you up for supper.”**

**For a few seconds, Diego gazed suspiciously into Carlos’ eyes before pulling his fist away.Then he ran his hand through his hair and sighed.“I am sorry, Carlos.I did not mean to frighten you.You . . . you startled me.”**

**“I will get the first mate to awaken you next time,” Carlos joked, trying to ease the tension that seemed to flow in waves from his roommate.**

**Diego sat down on the edge of his bed, sighing again.He looked at his hand and then laid it in his lap.“Thank you, but I think that I would rather eat here tonight, if someone could bring me supper.”**

**“My friend, are you feeling all right?” Carlos asked, concern heavy in his voice.**

**Diego said nothing for a moment and then laid his hand on his roommate’s shoulder.“Yes, I am still nervous.It is hard for me to believe that I am finally heading home,” he said with a slight smile.**

**“I understand.I will have someone bring you something.If there is something especially good on the captain’s table, I will bring it myself,” Carlos said, grinning broadly.**

**Diego chuckled.“ _Gracias,_ Carlos, I really appreciate that.”As Carlos left, Diego laid down again, pondering. _What is the matter with me? I almost hurt Carlos.Why did I do that?_ He remembered Martinez and wondered if the British influence could possibly reach this far from Canton.But his roommate seemed genuine. _I am going home.I should be happy._ But he was not.He could not shake off the mood of impending doom, the melancholy that had haunted him off and on throughout his odyssey. _Ah,_ he sighed, _it will lift as the ship gets further on its journey toward California._**

**But it didn’t, not entirely.Diego took his meals in his cabin until, on the third day out from Manila, Carlos practically dragged him to the cuddy saloon.There he was introduced to the other passengers.One was an older aristocrat who was returning to Spain, Don Esteban Contreras, and his wife, Doña Maria.The other passengers were a priest returning from China, Father Juan Miguel and an older man, a retired soldier traveling to Mexico to live with his son.He greeted each graciously, with a smile.Inwardly, Diego was glad there were so few.**

**The captain began the conversation and then sat back, nursing his glass of wine while several sailors brought in the food.It was a combination of Filipino dishes and Spanish cuisine, as had been the case with the previous meals.Diego sat quietly, eating the food and sipping from his glass of wine, trying to place where it came from.He enjoyed the ebb and flow of his native language as the other passengers talked, but didn’t join in the conversation. _Monterey_ , he thought.The wine was from Monterey.A small shiver of excitement ran through his body, almost like the wine was connecting him to his homeland and drawing him.**

**“ _Señor_ de la Vega.”**

**Diego looked up and saw that Doña Maria was speaking to him.**

**“My apologies, _señora._ My mind was elsewhere.”**

**“That was obvious, _señor_.And where was it?” she asked, laughing.**

**Diego smiled.Doña Maria’s happiness was infectious and Diego found himself being drawn into it.“I was identifying the origin of this wine.”**

**“And did you?” she asked.**

**“I believe so, Doña Maria.It is from Monterey,” Diego declared.**

**“Bravo, _Señor_ de la Vega.You are correct,” the captain said. **

**“Señor de la Vega, may I ask you a question?” Doña Maria quickly interjected.Diego was getting the feeling that she had a question that had been waiting impatiently to be asked for some time.**

**“Of course, _Señora,”_ Diego answered.**

**“What is your destination?” Like Carlos, she was intensely curious about this quiet young man who probably had not put ten words together throughout the entire meal.In fact she had been curious about him from the time he had boarded and young _Señor_ de Clavo had informed them about his roommate.**

**“The _Pueblo de Los Angeles_ in California,” he said simply.**

**“I hate to be presumptuous, but would you be related to Alejandro de la Vega?” she queried.**

**“ _Sí,_ Doña Maria,” he answered, puzzled, wondering how she knew his father.“He is my father.”**

**“I knew it!You do not have the same build as your father, but there is something about you that reminds me of him,” she was bubbly in her reminiscing.“Alejandro was a rival for my affections with dear Esteban.I am originally from Santa Barbara, and Alejandro and I met there when he was doing business for his father,” she continued.“He was so sweet, but I am afraid that I had no desire to be a provincial girl and besides, Esteban swept me off my feet.”She laughed at the memories that the conversation had conjured up.“How is your father?”**

**Diego couldn’t help himself.He laughed at the description of his father as ‘sweet.’“Thank you for the compliment, Doña Maria,” Diego said.“Father was fine the last time I saw him, which, of course, was too long ago.Maybe you and Don Esteban could visit our _hacienda_ before you continue on to Spain?”**

**Dona Maria was ecstatic, as that would be one more acquaintance to visit when they arrived in California.“Of course, Diego, we would be thrilled to visit.Thank you for the invitation.”She leaned over and hugged her husband, who murmured his thanks.Diego wondered how this shy and inhibited man could have beaten his father for anyone’s affections.However, the _caballero_ decided that fate had other plans for his father and himself.**

**When the cabin boy came in to clear away dishes, Diego stared at him, still feeling that there was something familiar about the boy, just as he had felt when he had first come on board.**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Four](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/book3_4.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/book3_1.htm)**  
**[Pacific Odyssey Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/odysseyintro.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	50. Pacific Odyssey

Pacific Odyssey

**Pacific Odyssey**

**Book III: The Journey Home**  
  
---  
  
**Chapter Four**

**Going Home, Really Going Home**

**The meal proceeded quietly for a while with only the bantering of Doña Maria about her childhood in California breaking the silence.Finally, the older woman finished her tale and the room became even quieter.**

**“ _Ni hao_ ,” the priest said to Diego in the intervening silence, bringing him out of his reverie.**

**“ _Ni hao, Ba_ ,” Diego answered without thought.“How did you know that I had been to China?” he asked in Spanish for the benefit of the rest of those in the captain’s cuddy.**

**“An assumption that I backed up with the proper question to you,” Father Juan Miguel laughed.“I am returning from serving in a mission in Canton.Would you mind telling about your trip to China?”**

**“There is not much to say, _padre_.I worked with the Portuguese Trade Envoy, teaching his son.I also spent a little time in the countryside, but that is all.”**

**“Still, we must talk about it sometime.I found Canton to be a fascinating place, and I never was able to go outside the city.It is a long voyage ahead of us, I am sure we spend some time together.Do you play chess?”**

**Diego was beginning to feel that there was a conspiracy afoot to get him to tell them about himself.He just smiled and nodded.“I have played a time or two.”**

**“Good, Diego.I might just come calling on you.”**

**During most of the next few days, Diego found himself quietly reflecting on the recent past, resting on his bunk and feeling the power of the ocean beneath him.In fact, he found it a particular irony that he was actually sleeping as much as he had claimed to when he was riding as Zorro back in the days before his father knew about his secret.He also read from Carlos’ small library of books that the young man had brought with him.Of particular interest was Homer’s Odyssey.As he had done before, he speculated at how closely this story seemed to parallel his own travels since that time long ago after he had rescued little Marguerita.Periodically, he would practice the _wushu_ he had learned, but it was usually when his roommate was away doing something else.He still felt a reticence about revealing his past experiences and the exercises were just something else for Carlos to be curious about.**

**A week into the voyage, Diego still felt no lift, nothing that told him that this melancholy would dissipate.He leaned against the rail, gazing at the ocean and pondering this strange phenomenon.No one had tried to assassinate him and it seemed unreasonable that anyone on this ship ever would, but still Diego could not shake off the need to always check over his shoulder.He could not get excited about going home. _What is wrong with me?_ he asked himself for, perhaps the hundredth time. _I am going home!!_ he assured himself forcefully, something else he had done many times in the last week. His mind understood, but it was as though his heart could not hear or feel the words.“Diego,” Carlos said softly.**

**Diego started, and then turned and gazed at his roommate.Carlos leaned against the rail and watched the waves, much as Diego had been doing.“Yes?”** ****

**“When we first met, I saw a tale in your eyes that would take many days to tell, and you promised to tell it,” Carlos said, reflectively, meeting Diego’s gaze.**

**“In my own good time, Carlos.”**

**“Yes, Diego, that is true, you did say that, but now I see someone who has seen much, someone who has experienced much pain.Someone who has wrapped that pain around him and will not let it out,” Carlos said softly, his voice just louder then the waves below.**

**Diego gazed sharply at the young man who reminded him of himself several years earlier, optimistic, idealistic and full of hope for the future. There was no hidden agenda behind the blue-gray eyes, nothing but concern and . . . what?Pity?Had he become an object of pity?Diego gazed back down at the waves, occasionally seeing a few flying fish in the distance. _Yes, I suppose that I am rather pitiful, keeping to myself like a hermit in a cave._**

**Diego remembered the trip home from Spain.He was anxious, not knowing the reason for his father’s request, wondering what was happening, if Father was ill.However, he was still happy to be returning home, to his beloved hills, the _pueblo_ and his friends. _But I am going home now!_ He was so confused.More than he had ever been in his life.He turned and saw Carlos still studying him.His roommate said nothing and Diego returned to his study of the ocean.They were the same waves as those he had seen from the _China Star_ , when he had been traveling west. _But it’s different!_ Then why didn’t he feel different?He wished Bowman were here.The older man had soothed so many black days and haunted nights.But the supercargo was dead.He missed Zhaou Haifang, but the physician was far away.He wished Bernardo were here.For all that he couldn’t talk, the _mozo_ could anticipate his anxieties and moods and lighten them in subtle ways that he couldn’t even detect.Diego would be angry one moment and then he would come up with solutions to his problems the next, and that after only a few hand signals or a touch on the sleeve from his _mozo_. **

**He remembered Carlos’ words again in his mind, ‘ _I see someone who has wrapped that pain around him and will not let it out.’_ _Is that what I am doing?_ he asked himself. _Am I wrapping myself in everything that has happened these past few years, in the corruption, the despair, the depravity, as well as the pain?_**

**“Often, my father told me that young lips are better left sealed together until the hair on the cheek is thick enough to hide the skin,” Carlos said with a chuckle, breaking the prolonged silence.**

**Diego remembered his father saying something similar.“ ‘When you are as old as my grandfather your words will be golden tomes of wisdom, until then...’ ” he repeated.He laughed softly in remembrance.**

**Carlos laughed with him.“Fathers have a way of taking their sons down a notch or two, don’t they?”**

**“Yes, they do and my father is a master.But he is a master at many other things, too,” Diego replied, seeing his father’s face in his mind’s eye and longing to feel his strong embrace once more.**

**“ _Padre_ Marcos tried to get me to join his order. He said I was a good listener,” Carlos mentioned casually. **

**“You are determined, aren’t you?” Diego said, again gazing deeply into his companion’s eyes, assessing the younger man’s reaction.And again, he saw only open concern.**

**To Diego’s surprise, Carlos began laughing heartily.“I will not deny that I like a good adventure, and I know you have had one.Or two or three.”His laughter soon ebbed and he studied his roommate’s face.He saw evidence of a great weight on Diego’s shoulders, of a burden that could make one old.He had assessed his friend to be maybe six or seven years older than he was, but now Carlos wasn’t sure.“I like a good adventure, but that is not why I offered, Diego,” he added, the laughter gone.“My priest said that sometimes keeping painful, hard things inside only increases the pain and makes the soul so hard that it becomes brittle, easily broken and crushed.”**

**Diego thought of the relief that he felt when he found out that his father knew the secret of Zorro.Despite his reasons for keeping his secret from everyone except Bernardo, he had felt liberated.“I should be happy.”**

**“That you are going home?”**

**“Yes,” Diego answered simply.**

**Carlos knew that his roommate was reading his copy of The Odyssey, and he felt there was some connection between the story and Diego’s past, but he had so little information.He only knew that Diego wanted to go home and that he had been in China.“Why did you leave your home?”**

**“I was kidnapped and indentured to the captain of an outgoing ship,” Diego said, taking a deep breath, and then he began to talk about the kidnapping, his feelings as he was taken to the _China Star_ in chains and his despair as he watched the shoreline recede and finally disappear.It was as though a floodgate had been released and the words couldn’t be contained.**

**“ _Santa Maria_ , Diego!” Carlos said when his roommate paused to gather his thoughts and catch his breath.“No wonder you feel like Odysseus!”**

**“How did you know?”**

**“As my esteemed father once told me, ‘Carlos, you are too smart for your own good.’I have seen you reading the book and I made an educated guess.”**

**Diego laughed softly.“He is right.”He turned and stared up at the sailors in the rigging, checking the ropes and sails.Without looking at Carlos, he said, “I have seen dates and I have a knowledge of how long I have been gone, but it doesn’t seem real to me.It seems as though I have been gone forever, for years, even longer than when I was in Spain.I see the waves, I see the sky and I wonder if the world is only waves and sky, that I will be sailing forever.”**

**“Diego, I have not been at sea as you have, but this will end and we will sail into the harbor of San Diego.There you will watch the shore come closer and closer and know that you have finally reached your Ithaca.”**

**Diego blinked the late afternoon sun out of his eyes and looked back at his friend.“Yes, my intellect tells me that; now my soul has to believe it.”**

**“It will, Diego.Eventually, it will.”Carlos slapped his roommate on the back.“How about a friendly game of chess, my friend, and we can talk some more in the privacy of our cabin.”**

**“Carlos, I do not play friendly games of chess,” Diego said, laughing, his friend joining in.**

**As they walked into the cabin and Carlos set up a chessboard, Diego saw the small chest that Zhaou Haifang had sent with him.He realized that he had recently neglected to take the herbs that the physician had prescribed.Perhaps that would help him to restore his ‘vital energies,’ Diego thought wryly.At the very least, the tea would help him relax.Diego opened the chest and read his notes.“Let me go to the galley and get some hot water.I received a present of some Chinese tea and herbs.I think that would be good with a game of chess.”Carlos nodded, seeing in his friend a bit of release already.**

**===============================**

**Even after confiding in Carlos and telling him as much of his story as he felt he was able to tell the Filipino, assimilating the fact that he was finally on his way home, that nothing else was going to happen to him, was still a slow process that surprised and disturbed Diego.**

**Twelve days into the voyage, Diego woke up in the middle of the night.He felt the soft notes of an old lullaby floating in his head and he realized that it was a tune that his mother had often sung to him when he was very little.It was peaceful and he lay on his bed remembering that time long ago when he felt safe and content in his mother’s arms. _Ah, such a long time ago,_ he thought.He lay there for a while longer, but was unable to go back to sleep.There was something inside, something that wouldn’t let him relax.He had to do something; he had to go somewhere, anywhere.His body felt charged with energy.If he had been alone, he would have practiced some of the _wushu_ , but he didn’t want to wake up Carlos.**

**So he slipped on his trousers and shirt, and quietly left the cabin, climbing the stairs to the quarterdeck.An eastward-blowing breeze refreshed Diego.In the moonlight, the sails looked like huge clouds above him, surreal and heavenly.As he watched them, Diego felt the knot of his melancholy begin to unravel itself from deep inside his heart.Suddenly, he felt liberated, free, his soul soaring high above those bright sails, higher then the clouds themselves.He remembered something _Padre_ Felipe told him, not long after his mother had died . . . ‘ _My son, there are all kinds of stumbling blocks in our life-paths_ , _but how we react to them shows the strength of our souls_.’ Diego realized how very fortunate he had been in his misfortune.He laughed softly at the irony of the statement.Then he realized that there had been so many who had been in the right places when he needed help over those stumbling blocks.George Bowman, Wang Leiching, Qing Kang Zhu, Victoria Meachem, Carlos de Clavo… so many.**

**Suddenly Diego was able to fully appreciate the fact that he was on his way home.Nothing was going to stop him now, absolutely nothing!It was a wonderfully euphoric feeling.He almost laughed out loud.Gazing upward and seeing the pennants floating from the top of the main mast, Diego had a sudden and ridiculous urge to climb the ratlines.He looked around him and saw the two sailors on watch smoking their pipes on the poop deck, looking out to sea.He began climbing.It was a little harder one-handed; he had to lean into the ropes as he released his grip and reached upward, but the light wind was gentle and he took his time.Even with the slight breeze, though, by the time he reached the watch’s seat, sweat was dripping down his face and causing his shirt to stick to his body.**

**Sitting on the watch’s perch on the main topsail yard, Diego reveled in the mild breeze that blew among the sails.He shivered slightly, and not totally from the chill of the air against his sweaty body.He looked toward the east, his longing a great hunger.If only wishing could hurry the ship, and allow him to see the harbor of San Diego right now in the moonlight.Turning to the west, Diego watched the large, orange-yellow waxing moon as it slid toward the western horizon.It was so large he felt as though he could reach out and touch it.Instead, he reached out and saw his fingers bathed in the glow of the celestial orb.He felt a tingling up and down his spine.Below him two lanterns bobbed in the gentle breeze, one on each end of the ship.The moon bathed the ocean in the same glow that had enveloped his hand, and showed soft lamb’s wool clouds above him.The watchmen were small, mere dolls below him as they made their rounds.Far to the north a small bank of clouds showed miniscule flashes of lightning, but they were so far away that he could not hear the thunder.How different this was from the first time he sat in the watch’s perch, Diego thought.The pain of that experience was now replaced with an inner peace, a feeling of contentment and happiness.**

**Diego carefully tied a safety rope around his waist to secure himself against an accidental fall. _Ah, it would be a miserable thing, indeed, to fall from the rigging now that I feel this good._ He laughed softly as he made himself comfortable, his back against the hard rounded surface of the mainmast.This ship was somewhat smaller and less ponderous than an East Indiaman, so it moved through the sea more gracefully.The moon set and the rise and fall of the ship on the waves and the warm air currents soon made him drowsy.It wasn’t long before he was curled up against the mainmast, sleeping soundly, the rope keeping him secure throughout the night. **

**The bright light of the early morning sun in his face awakened Diego.Looking down, he saw members of the crew beginning their early morning routines. Several men were dumping refuse from the cat’s head, and some were bringing foodstuffs from the lower pantry to the galley, while others were tending to the chickens in their coops on the poop deck.On the northwestern horizon, clouds bunched up, reddish gold in the morning sun, a precursor to an ocean squall.He watched with great wonder as a school of dolphins frolicked in the wake of the _Isadora_ , then he spied another pod riding the bow waves.Diego had never had time to do more than glance at dolphins and whales while on the _China Star_ , and he was amazed at the animals’ grace and speed.Somehow he was reminded of Tornado. **

**Untying himself from the mainmast, Diego stood up and stretched, getting rid of the stiffness in his muscles, as he continued to watch the activities below.The more he watched, and the more the wind at his back blew the _Isadora_ towards home, the more exhilarated he became, almost euphoric.He chuckled when two sailors sang a slightly bawdy song as they carried a side of beef to the galley.Then he gazed at the pennant and the Spanish flag popping from the top of the mainmast, smiling at the sight of the familiar yellow and red banner.His scrutiny returned to the dolphins at the bow, their enjoyment of the occasion contagious.In and out they swam, like underwater birds, taking turns at the front of the pod. _No, they are more graceful than any bird,_ he thought, still fascinated.**

**Diego saw Carlos emerge from the great cabin area and look around.His roommate began walking the length of the quarterdeck, presumably making a leisurely and discreet search for him.Diego thought it a fine joke that he was in the one place where no one would think of looking for him.But when Carlos became more and more frantic, tapping sailors on the shoulders and inquiring as to his whereabouts, Diego thought it was time to end the joke.“Carlos!I am above you!” he called, wrapping his feet around the longest main mast rope and grasping it tightly with his right hand.Eyes wide with shock, the Filipino gaped up at him as did the sailors and the first mate who were on deck.Then he stepped off the watch’s deck, swinging outward and down.**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Five](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/book3_5.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/book3_1.htm)**  
**[Pacific Odyssey Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/odysseyintro.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	51. Pacific Odyssey

Pacific Odyssey

**Pacific Odyssey**

**Book III: The Journey Home**  
  
---  
  
****

**Chapter Five**

**The Gathering Storm**

****

**“By the Saints,” Diego heard Carlos shout in surprise.Remotely, he heard other exclamations, but he had too much to concentrate on at the moment.What was extremely easy with two hands was much more difficult with one, and Diego was regretting his reckless leap from the watch’s seat.His feet kept his descent steady, though, and he quickly regained the confidence of one who climbed up and down the rigging often.Swinging gently into the ratlines, Diego let go of the rope and began climbing the rest of the way down.**

**Two bemused sailors met him at the mainsail yard.One looked to be about ten years Diego’s senior, the second a young man, very thin and barely out of his teens.“Señor, the first mate sent us up to help you,” the older sailor said.He and his companion watched as Diego slowly but steadily negotiated the yard and continued climbing down the ratlines.The younger sailor reached over once to catch his arm when Diego’s foot slipped slightly, but the older man waved him off.Diego smiled reassuringly to both of them before continuing his descent.“It would seem that you do not need it, _señor_.You have apparently spent time in the rigging before,” the sailor said.**

**“ _Sí_ ,” Diego replied briefly, concentrating on his climb.Eight feet off the deck, he let go, dropping down lightly in front of the first mate.The sailors followed him, the older man laughing softly, then they returned to their duties.**

****

**“ _Santa Maria_!” Carlos exclaimed, rushing up to him.The Filipino was still in a state of shock and stood gaping wide-eyed at his roommate as Diego brushed himself off.**

**“You could have been killed trying such a stunt, _señor_ ,” the first mate said sternly.His face was pale, Diego noticed, testament to his anxiety at seeing a passenger in the watch’s seat, no doubt.“The watch’s seat is only for those who work on this ship, not for the passengers,” he fussed, but his eyes had a puzzled look, as though he was trying to figure out how a mere passenger could be so agile in the ratlines of a rocking ship and with only one good arm.There was admiration in the man’s eyes as well.**

**Diego felt sorry for the mate, but he could not help his euphoric mood.Before, he could not feel but a small amount of joy at his journey home, no matter how much he wanted to.Now he couldn’t feel the least bit unhappy about anything.Laughing, despite the mate’s tongue-lashing, Diego explained, “ _Señor_ , please, many pardons for startling you.You are right, I could have been killed, but I was not ‘trying such a stunt.’I have been in the rigging many times working the sails and being on watch.I was a conscripted sailor on a British ship on my voyage west.However, I do promise to give you fair warning the next time I get the urge to climb.” **

**The mate gaped at him without saying anything for a moment.“ _Señor_ , but your arm….”His sentence died.Finally, as Diego continued to stand before the two men grinning, and as other passengers gathered, the mate regained his composure and said, “You still took a terrible risk.”**

**“ _Sí,_ I will admit that coming down was much harder then going up.I appreciate your concern, _señor._ ”**

****

**“Did you spend the whole night up there?” Carlos asked incredulously, looking up at the distant watch’s seat and shuddering.**

****

**“Part of it,” Diego answered simply.They both returned to the cabin, where the _caballero_ cleaned up for breakfast.The bowl of fresh water was cool and refreshing as he splashed it on his face, neck and chest.**

**While Diego was shaving, Carlos sat on a chest and watched his roommate.He saw something that he had not seen before.He saw happiness and contentment.Not just the fleeting kind that had occasionally manifested itself, but something that was much deeper.“Whatever possessed you to do that, my friend?” Carlos finally asked.**

**“I couldn’t sleep and had the urge to climb to the watch’s seat.”He patted his face dry and pulled on a clean shirt.**

**“But Diego, when you were on the _China Star,_ you had the use of both arms.You could have been killed up there!” **

**Diego laughed heartily.“Not only do you sound like the captain’s mate, I suppose that now you also sound like your mother,” he teased.Carlos helped him tie his _banda_.**

**Carlos laughed along with him.“Well, you could have.”**

**“Yes, I could and it was a foolish thing to do.But it was something that I felt compelled to do.”Diego adjusted his sling.He looked in the small polished metal mirror hanging on the wall as he combed his hair.When he finished he turned to the younger man.“It does not bother me anymore, Carlos.I have no idea why I felt so oppressed before.I felt as though I could never go home, even though the ship is sailing east.Now I feel free.Now I know it’s happening.It is really happening.”Carlos’ grin matched that of his friend. **

****

**Word of Diego’s nighttime sojourn aloft on the watch’s perch had reached all the passengers by the time breakfast was served.He had kept tight-lipped about his kidnapping and time on the _China Star,_ and had allowed his fellow passengers to assume that the trip to China had been for pleasure or business. Suddenly Diego was being plied with questions about his trip west, which, for the most part, he now didn’t mind answering.**

****

**“Poor Alejandro,” was Doña Maria’s only comment at the end of his quick synopsis.Diego nodded, quickly eating a few bites of corned beef before the next question.Then he paused, wondering, as he often had, how his father had been faring since his kidnapping.**

****

**====================**

**Alejandro ascended the stone steps slowly.He was tired, deathly tired.He stopped halfway up and gazed down at the black costume that graced his body, a body that was still strong and virile for its age, but one that was not invincible.It was a body that was feeling the effects of the past weeks. _Even though younger than me, how did Diego do this, day after day?_ he thought.His knees ached, his head ached, his heart ached.It had been months since that blessed message from Diego.One message in months!**

**The old man continued up the stairs and set the lantern down on the little table that Bernardo had put in the secret room off of his bedroom so very long ago, when he first took his son’s place as the masked bandit, Zorro.Opening a little drawer, he pulled out a letter, the letter.The one that the _Americano_ had brought him from Diego.It was worn and creased.Some of the words were already beginning to fade from wear.Even though he knew its contents by heart, he laid it next to the lantern to look at it as he changed out of the costume.Then, as he hung the cape on a peg, Alejandro felt a tap on his shoulder.He jumped slightly, but turned to see the concerned face of his son’s _mozo._ “Ah, Bernardo, you startled me, but then I should be more attentive.”**

**Bernardo shook his head and his fingers began moving.**

****

**“Wait, Bernardo.Come closer to the light and talk more slowly.You know that I am not as good at this as Diego is,” Alejandro said.**

**Standing near the lantern, the servant began again.Alejandro knew it was important and paid close attention.“You heard something in the _pueblo_ this evening?You were behind the stable?It was about the meeting tonight _?_ ”Alejandro ‘translated’ wanting to make sure he understood correctly.Bernardo nodded and continued.As the _mozo_ explained, Alejandro drew in his breath in horror.He knew that there was something afoot.He had heard the rumors of an all out attack on the _pueblo_ , plans to burn and plunder the town, but he had dismissed those as unreasonable, even a ruse to keep everyone on edge and fearful.**

**There was going to be an attack, but not on the _pueblo_.It was an attack on those meeting tonight at the _Rancho Torres_.While such meetings had been taking place periodically since Diego’s kidnapping, no one had tried to disrupt the gatherings.The revolutionaries’ tactics had been to make lightning raids against individual landowners and their families.And recently, there had been almost no attacks at all.**

**Even with the lull and seeming return to peace, several of Alejandro’s friends had already sold their lands and left for Spain, Mexico or for the areas around Yerba Buena, which seemed more tranquil and much safer.Alejandro had tried to inquire as to the buyer of those properties, and the name had been the same, Juan Miguel Brazas Cadrille, a name totally unknown to him.It was someone that was not from around here, whose name could not even be attached to any family’s name in Monterey or San Diego.Alejandro knew of a Cadrille near San Diego, but about the time of his inquiry, that man had been murdered and his great house burned to the ground.No one person in the family had been left alive.He wondered who this Cadrille was.**

**That incident had also occurred during the recent lull in the terrorism around Los Angeles, a time when those who were optimistic said that Zorro and the group of _hacendados_ had discouraged the outlaws and _banditos_ ; and those who were more cautious felt that the band of evil men was only taking a moment to figure different tactics and pull in new followers.**

**Alejandro was among the proponents of the latter belief.The lull had come after Bernardo had discovered the plans for a raid on the _Rancho Torres_ a few weeks ago.Alejandro, disguised as Zorro, had led many of his friends to the rescue, killing several of the revolutionaries, wounding others, but they had been unable to capture any, to everyone’s extreme frustration.The old man knew that they had only retreated to lick their wounds and think of new ways to terrorize the people of the area. _Ai! And I thought the Eagle and his brood were insidious.These are like the sun in August, they are relentless, continually beating down those who only want peace to work their lands and raise their families._ **

**Alejandro’s mind returned to this new landowner, Cadrille.That he was amassing great tracts of developed land with its attendant buildings, vineyards and even, in some cases, herds of cattle were evident.Everyone had hoped that he was a fair minded and friendly neighbor, but there was something that bothered Alejandro about this Cadrille.Up until now, the old _don_ had hoped that he was just being overly cautious.He had even sent an invitation through the agent of the land purchases for this Cadrille to attend the gathering.He had hoped that meeting his new neighbor would set his mind at ease.But he could no longer entertain such thoughts, not after Bernardo’s report.**

**Alejandro had just been out as Zorro checking to see if there was activity near the _pueblo_ and Don Nacho’s _hacienda._ Now he was ready to change and attend the meeting himself.Now as he watched Bernardo continuing to sign, he realized that there would be no rest tonight.“It is so simple!So perfectly simple!” he exclaimed.Bernardo cautioned him to be quieter.The walls were not soundproof.“What better way to put the ultimate fear into the people, what better way to crush the power of the landowners then to hit them at a meeting?Especially when most of the people are feeling confident that the bandits had left the area for good?And to think that most have assumed that these assassins would not attack the _Rancho Torres_ again, since they have never hit the same family or _rancho_ twice.”Alejandro paused, and rubbed at his bare chin. _Ai, I miss my beard!But for Diego, for Zorro…._**

**“Ah, Bernardo, I think this Cadrille is a front for the revolutionaries.I think that whoever he is will not be there at the meeting except to attack.I think that if they succeed tonight, there will be nothing to stop their spread throughout the whole of southern California.Those of the old families that are still alive will join those who have already sold their lands and left Los Angeles.And I think it will take two Zorro’s this time.”**

**“Bernardo, prepare a note.Deliver it as you did the night that Monastario almost uncovered the secret of Zorro.Make sure that the lancers are following you.Do whatever you must to get them to follow you to the Torres ranch.”**

**Bernardo pointed to his _patrón’s_ father and signed an inquiry.**

**“I will be riding to the Torres’ _hacienda._ I really am not sure exactly what I will do when we get there.That will come later,” Alejandro said, tying on the cape and grabbing the hat. **

****

**The servant took Alejandro’s arm and shook his head.When he had the _don’s_ full attention, Bernardo signed, ‘No, you need to go as Don Alejandro.I will bring the lancers in time.’**

**“But….”**

**Bernardo shook his head again and signed again.‘It will be too strange if you do not show up at the meeting.You are one of the leaders.’**

**Alejandro sighed.Bernardo was right.But this was so critical.Finally he nodded.“Yes, as much as I hate to admit it, you are right.But just to be on the safe side, let me write a note to be delivered separately. I will have Benito take it.He should arrive about the time that you do.”**

**Bernardo nodded and signed that he would go down to the cave and ready Tornado.“We must hurry, Bernardo.”The _mozo_ nodded and turned to the pegs that held his costume, the one he had altered to fit his shorter, stockier frame.Soon Bernardo had gone down to the cave where he resaddled the stallion. **

**Alejandro quickly wrote a message and called for the head _vaquero_.Soon Benito was standing in the older man’s room, his hat in his hands, his eyes anxious.“Benito, you must saddle Princessa.She is the fastest horse we have.Take this message to the _cuartel_.I do not think Sergeant Garcia will be there because he will be at the meeting at the Torres _hacienda_ , but give this to whoever is in charge right away.It is a matter of life and death.”**

**“The bandits, _patrón_?” Benito asked.**

**“ _Sí_ , Benito.I have been given information that makes me believe that the Torres _rancho_ will be attacked tonight.”**

**“Then you are not going, Don Alejandro?” Benito asked, tucking the letter into a pocket of his vest.**

**“But I am.I have to.”Alejandro pulled on a clean _chaqueta_ even as he spoke.“If you hurry, there will be no need to fret.”Benito took the hint and with a quick tilt of his head, left the room.As Alejandro strode down the stairs, still mindful of his stiff knees, he heard the _vaquero_ riding away.Soon he, too, was on his way.**

****

**The first stars were coming out just as he rode up in front of the Torres _casa grande_.As a servant held his horse while he dismounted, Alejandro wanted to tell him of the danger, have him gather the servants and arm them, but he had no idea who might be involved with the conspirators. That was the problem during these past months of terror.Except for the brief respite of the past couple of months, there had been no faces behind these heinous crimes, the acts of wanton violence.That was what made all of this so fearful.A ghost could be doing these acts for all anyone knew.**

**“ _Gracias_ ,” was all he said, instead, allowing the servant to take the horse to the stables.He walked through the open gate that another servant opened for him and entered the small patio.Another servant opened the _sala_ door.**

**Alejandro gazed at each servant, trying to assess his loyalty, trying to discern guile.But he could see nothing.Don Nacho was by the door to greet him.“Welcome, my friend, welcome,” Nacho said brightly.“Have you heard anything from Diego?”It was almost a ritual question.**

**“No, Nacho.I have not.”**

**“But soon, you will hear soon,” Nacho said.“We only await _Señor_ Cadrille andSebastian and then we will be ready to begin the meeting.”**

****

**Alejandro looked around, wondering how he could discreetly warn his friend.He must be blunt.“May I see you privately for a moment, Nacho?”**

****

**“Of course, Alejandro.”**

**They stepped into the library; no one else was there. “Nacho, my friend, this meeting is a trap.One of my servants overheard a conversation in the _pueblo_ and told me.”**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Six](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/book3_6.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/book3_1.htm)**  
**[Pacific Odyssey Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/odysseyintro.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	52. Pacific Odyssey

Pacific Odyssey

**Pacific Odyssey**

**Book III: The Journey Home**  
  
---  
  
**Chapter Six**

**What Goes Around, Comes Around**

**Nacho’s eyes widened in shock.“After all this time, they are still here?Even after Miguel’s trip to Mexico, they are still here?”**

**“Yes, they are still here, Nacho,” replied Alejandro.“And you heard Miguel’s account.The Mexican government denied everything. These men have only been waiting, or they have been elsewhere doing their evil work.I think the murder of Ramon Cadrille in San Diego was also their doing.They have spread their influence and terror.”**

**“We must tell Sergeant Garcia!He must send for the lancers!”**

**“Not Sergeant Garcia.At least not right now.He is unable to hide his feelings or much else for that matter.We have been very lucky that he has kept Diego’s information to himself this long,” Alejandro said.“No, we must discreetly and quickly warn and arm our most trusted friends and be ready for whatever comes.I sent a _vaquero_ to the _cuartel_ for help.We can only pray that he is in time.And that perhaps Zorro hears of this as well.”** ****

**“ _Sí_ , my friend, although in the past months, we have been more effective than Zorro,” Nacho said.**

**“Nacho, we cannot expect Zorro to fight all of our battles for us,” Alejandro said quickly, replying to what had been voiced around the _pueblo_ at times since Diego’s kidnapping.**

**Nacho nodded and then on the pretext of showing off a new brood mare, he pulled his close friends, one and two at a time to the stable, where he warned them.Some, those still afraid from previous raids, already carried pistols, swords or knives.Don Nacho was able to give a few others weapons.**

**Alejandro returned to the _casa grande_ , and as he figured, the new neighbor had not shown up.Although he had hoped otherwise, the old _don_ felt that this buyer was only a name, a front for the revolutionaries activities.“Let us begin the meeting,” he announced.“We can wait no longer.”As though on cue, a large rock crashed through the window, shattering a vase along with whatever sense of security some of the guests might have entertained.**

**Shots began pouring through the now gaping window and shouts resembling those of hordes of demons pierced the darkness.“There are hundreds,” a tremulous voice cried out.**

**“No!” Alejandro called over the hubbub.“No, they want us to think that, but there aren’t.Blow out the candles!Someone douse the fire!Quickly!” Alejandro ordered.**

**His companions complied and within moments the _sala_ as plunged in darkness.“Nacho, my friend, take four men upstairs and shoot any of the assassins that you can see.”He turned to the shadowy forms of the others, but before he could say anything Sergeant Garcia’s voice rang out, decisive and strong.** ****

**“Don Alejandro, you direct fire on that side of the room.I will on this.”**

**Shots still came fast, but the shouting had faltered.The men inside listened for shots and fired at the flashes.There were many and only sporadically did the _hacendados_ hear a scream of pain or death. _There are many!_ Alejandro thought as he fired.Upstairs he heard a cry of pain. _Nacho!_ he thought, bringing his mind back to his task.The _alcalde_ handed him a loaded musket as he handed off his spent one to Rudolfo.The exchange of gunfire continued for what seemed an eternity.Alejandro prayed silently for succor from the _pueblo_.He thought furiously. _The moon!When would the moon rise?_ Not until later, it was a waning moon. **

**A bullet smacked into the window frame next to his hand sending splinters flying.Alejandro felt the sting of one in his cheek. _If I could only see!_ He aimed in the direction he last saw a flash.A hand reached in the shattered window and grasped the barrel of his musket, jerking it out of his grasp.He held on, trying to keep possession of the weapon, but to his horror he found himself being pulled out of the window.Letting go of the musket, Alejandro flailed out with his fist and felt it connect with something hard, but somewhat fleshy at the same time, as though he had punched someone in the jaw.At the same time, he felt hands grabbing at his _chaqueta_ , pulling him back inside the room. **

**A burning pain at the side of his neck elicited a sharp cry, quickly bitten off.More pain slid down his arm and he fell back onto the floor of the _sala_.He grasped his wounded arm and felt sticky wetness.**

**“Are you all right, Don Alejandro?” Sergeant Garcia asked.** ****

**“Yes . . . yes, I think so,” he stammered.Suddenly a barrage of shots came from outside and everyone ducked.But it soon became apparent that the balls were not directed toward those besieged in the house, but at their assailants.**

**Alejandro breathed a sigh of relief when he heard Corporal Reyes’ voice calling for the surrender of the attackers.Then Reyes called out toward the house, “Sergeant Garcia!Are you all right?”**

**“ _Sí_ , we are.Is it secure?”**

**“ _Sí_ , Sergeant,” replied Reyes from the patio.** ****

**“Light candles,” Garcia ordered.**

**Alejandro blinked at the sudden illumination, weak though it was.He saw broken glass and other debris of the battle everywhere.**

**“Don Alejandro!” Garcia cried out, his eyes wide in fright.**

**Alejandro gazed at the large man, puzzled, then he began to stand up.Or rather, he tried to.Dizziness washed over him and he sat back down.Don Alfredo rushed to his side.“My friend, you are hurt!”**

**“Hurt?Me?” Alejandro looked down at himself and saw spattered blood on the ripped sleeve of his left arm.His neck burned and when he looked back up, he felt something trickling down his chest.**

**Alfredo undid his _chaqueta_ and pulled it off gently, easing the sleeve over his wounded arm. Alejandro saw the long knife cut running down the outside of his upper arm, fresh blood oozing through the torn cloth of his shirt. Alejandro prayed thanks to his patron saint, realizing just how close he had come to death.The razor sharp knife had sliced through two layers of clothing before reaching his skin.He would also have to thank the unseen benefactor who had pulled him back inside the room as well.Alfredo began applying a compress just below his throat while another _hacendado,_ Don Tomas was wrapping linens around his arm. **

**“ _Gracias_ , my friends.”He looked up at Sergeant Garcia, standing with his hat in his hands, looking sad and dejected.Corporal Reyes stood next to him, looking equally woeful.“I am not in the grave yet.These are scratches, easily healed.”Garcia visibly brightened.“Tell me, Sergeant. How many of these assassins were captured or killed?” Alejandro asked.**

**“Only eight were killed, Don Alejandro.We weren’t able to capture any.They took all of their wounded with them.I am sorry.”**

**Alejandro sighed in exasperation.It would have been a very good thing to have one of these revolutionaries to question.The inability to capture any of them was what made them so fearful. These evil men really were like ghosts, unknown faces haunting their dreams and attacking their peace.Alejandro sighed. _Well, at least now people know they can be killed,_ he thought, with a tiny sense of satisfaction.“Were any of the dead men that you knew?” he asked.**

**“No, Don Alejandro, but then it is too dark to tell for sure,” Reyes answered.** ****

**============================**

**A commotion outside the Captain’s mess interrupted the conversation at the breakfast table.There was a crashing of dishes, followed by the angry shouts of one of the crew, and then Diego was astonished to hear a high voice speaking English.It sounded very much like a boy’s voice.Rushing outside, he saw the cabin boy, the same one who had shown him his room the first day, being beaten with a rope.The boy was whimpering and pleading in English for the cook to stop.Incensed, Diego dashed over and grabbed the rope from the man.“You have made your point, _señor_. You can stop now,” he told the enraged man.**

**“How dare you interfere in my business,” the cook shouted, his fiery rage unabated.“This stupid English pig is not able do anything right.”**

**“Of course not, when he is afraid of being beaten every time he makes a mistake,” Diego said calmly.He looked at the boy, whose tears had made dirty streaks down his ruddy cheeks.“My friend, are you hurt?” he asked the boy in English.**

**The boy’s eyes widened in shock and he stammered a bit before answering.“I . . . I’m all right, sir.I just dropped the dishes.I really didn’t mean to, sir,” he hiccupped in his agitation.“I really didn’t mean to.I d . . . don’t mean to make mistakes in Spanish either, but I have trouble learning,” he babbled.**

**Diego stopped him with a motion of his hand.“It is all right, lad.You can calm down now.”By this time the captain and the other passengers had left their breakfasts and were witnessing the scene.**

**“You know, Don Diego, I have not quite figured you out,” the captain said with a hint of wry humor.“First, you are so silent that I think you might be one of those Indian monks, then you frighten my first mate to death by spending the night in the watch’s seat and then you interfere with the duties of my cook.Although, in the case of the latter, I can understand the reason you did.The punishment seems a bit harsh for the crime, even for this hard-headed Englishman.”**

**“ _Capitán_ , he is just a boy,” Diego said softly.“He is just a confused, scared English boy on a Spanish ship, probably not of his free will.I empathize, because I was just a confused, bewildered _Californiano_ on an English ship and it was certainly not of my own free will,” he added.“How much is the boy’s indenture?”The captain gave him a figure.Diego nodded.“I am good for the sum, but I hope you will take some of the amount in kind.I would prefer to keep a little bit of the currency I have free for when I arrive in San Diego.”**

**“Very well, _Señor_ de la Vega,” Captain Vallejo said and they shook hands on the deal.“Come by the purser’s office later this morning and we will draw up the papers.”**

**Young George didn’t understand the whole conversation, but he got the idea that the tall passenger had just bought his indenture.He wasn’t sure if that was good fortune or not, but anything was better than getting beaten and kicked around by the Spanish cook.And besides, this man could speak the King’s English.He was brought back to the present when the man asked him his name.“George Bowman, sir,” he replied as smartly as he could and then was confused when the man acted upset.There was nothing unusual about his name.**

**When Diego heard the boy give him his name, he felt as though a horse had kicked him in the chest.Carlos saw his shocked look and grabbed his arm.Taking a deep breath, Diego softly asked, “Are you named after somebody in particular, son?”**

**“Yes, sir, my great-Uncle George, who is an officer on a big merchant ship,” the boy announced proudly.“We saw him in Liverpool when his ship came into port to be dry docked last year.That’s when I decided to sign on as a cabin boy.I wanted to sail on a big ship like his.Uncle George is the supercargo on a big East Indiaman.You should have seen her, sir, she was beautiful.”**

**“I did see her, George,” Diego said quietly.“I served on the _China Star_ under your uncle from San Diego almost to Canton.I knew there was something about you that reminded me of someone.”Before the boy could ask any more questions, he beckoned him to the cabin for privacy.The other passengers had watched the exchange, but were mostly unaware of what Diego and the boy were talking about.**

**“George, sit down,” Diego said, motioning toward a chest near his bed.The boy did as he was bid.Diego hated giving the boy news of his uncle’s death, but it was something that had to be done.“George, your uncle is dead.He had a heart attack several days out from Canton.”Young George looked stricken for a moment, gazing into Diego’s face to make sure he had heard rightly.Then he began crying, great heavy sobs that seemed too big for the small boy.**

**Diego got up and walked over to George, pulling the child to him, enveloping him with his good arm.The boy wept against his new master’s chest, not caring at the moment of the impropriety of the action.His uncle had been his hero, the man he most dreamed of being like and now his uncle, like his dream of sailing, was dead.**

**“Was he good to you, sir?” George asked, finally, pulling away from Diego and sitting next to him.Diego handed him a handkerchief and the boy blew his nose.**

**“He was as good to me as my own father, George,” Diego told him.“He is the one who taught me English.I didn’t know but a little of your language when I was indentured on your uncle’s ship.”**

**George was incredulous. “You were indentured, like me?” he asked.**

**“Yes, I was shanghaied,” Diego said.“Your uncle in a small way has helped me to get home.I intend to send you home to your family, as soon as we get to California and I can get passage for you to London or Liverpool.”**

**“Oh, thank you, sir, my mother will be so happy!” George cried joyfully.“I am sure she is very worried about me.After I went to sea, we were chased and captured by a Spanish warship.All I have dreamed about since then is going home.”**

**“Yes, George, I understand.I understand perfectly,” Diego said softly.**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Seven](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/book3_7.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/book3_1.htm)**  
**[Pacific Odyssey Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/odysseyintro.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	53. Pacific Odyssey

Pacific Odyssey

**Pacific Odyssey**

**Book III: The Journey Home**  
  
---  
  
**Chapter Seven** ****

**The Flames of Revenge**

**Alejandro lay quietly in the dimness of his room.Dr. Avila had recently left with the admonition to take the medicine that lay on the little stand next to his bed.But he didn’t want to take the laudanum.There was pain, but he didn’t want to sleep, as the medicine would make him do.Sighing, Alejandro listened carefully.He was worried about Bernardo.The manservant had ridden as Zorro, but had not yet returned home.If he had, the _mozo_ would have been by his side, even as the doctor had been.**

**Could he have been shot?Could he be lying, bleeding and dying, somewhere alone?The old man tried to push such thoughts from his mind, but they returned even more forcefully.He lightly touched the newly applied bandage on his arm and then shifted, trying to get comfortable.He dozed but always the throbbing pain and his worry woke him up.**

**Then he heard a slight rustling in the corner of his room, near the secret entrance to his room, and he jerked up.“Bernardo?” he whispered, and then suddenly realized that if it was not the servant, his query was totally inane. _It is anyway,_ he thought. _Bernardo cannot answer me._**

**Like the shadow he so closely resembled, the _mozo_ materialized by his bed, a tired smile on his face.**

_**“Gracias a Dio,”**_ **Alejandro breathed.“I was worried about you.”**

**Bernardo signed with one hand.**

**“Many riders,” Alejandro repeated and then paused, noticing the torn shirt for the first time.“Bernardo, were you shot?”Without waiting for an answer, Alejandro sat all the way up in his bed and lit the little candle on the bed stand.The dim glow showed a makeshift bandage.Alejandro paled.“I must send for the doctor!” he exclaimed.**

**Bernardo signed.‘And tell him what?’**

**“Yes, yes, I know.”Alejandro sighed.“Come closer, let me see if the bullet is still in there,” Alejandro ordered, pointing to the edge of the bed.**

**Still signing, Bernardo complied, sitting gingerly on the edge of the older man’s bed.Alejandro gently pulled the torn parts of the shirt away from the servant’s arm, slowly peeled away the bandage, and examined the wound.It was awkward one-handed, but Bernardo helped as much as he could.“Good.The bullet went through, missing the bone,” Alejandro murmured and then he realized that Bernardo had been signing that very thing.“We will do the best we can, but if it doesn’t heal well, then we call on the doctor and offer a suitable explanation.”**

**Bernardo nodded and Alejandro helped the injured man off with the bloody black shirt.Using the ointments and fresh water left by Dr. Avila and the servants, the _hacendado_ carefully cleaned the wound, wiping away encrusted blood and the dust of the trail.With Bernardo’s help, he wound a strip of clean cloth around the wound.Then he began chuckling.Bernardo gazed at him quizzically.“Between the two of us, we ought to make one good two-armed man,” Alejandro explained.Bernardo smiled.“Somehow, though, I doubt it,” he muttered as he used his teeth to keep one end of the bandage taut.Finally the job was done. **

**“Is that too tight?” Alejandro asked, concerned about the wan-faced man standing by his bed.“Are you feeling any pain?”**

**Bernardo signed that it was minimal.‘I am mostly tired,’ he signed next.**

**“Yes, I am, too.”Alejandro paused.Then he wiped his hand across his eyes.“How did Diego do this?” he asked.“How much longer can we do this?”**

**Bernardo signed.‘As long as it takes.’**

**“Where is he?” Alejandro asked in anguish.“Where is my son?When will he come home?”**

**Bernardo shook his head, signing only that he knew that Diego would return.Alejandro felt his heart squeezing into a hard knot in his chest and his emotions welling to overflowing. _Oh, Diego, my son, my son!Where are you?Are you all right?Are you on your way home even as I am thinking about you?Are you still alive? Dios mio, I do not think I can take this unknowing much longer!_ Even while willing them to stay put, his tears welled and overflowed, runneling down his cheeks and dripping off his beardless chin.“Oh, Bernardo,” Alejandro cried.“If I only knew how Diego was, where he was, when he was coming home!”**

**Bernardo walked over the dressing table and picked up a handkerchief, bringing it back and handing it to Alejandro.The _ranchero_ wiped his face and then blew his nose.The _mozo_ signed, ‘God will bring Diego home and He will watch over him.’**

**Alejandro nodded.“Yes, He will watch over my son.It is just so hard.So very hard.”He paused and then smiled as he remembered a time long ago, a little boy with skinned knees sobbing as he sat on a dark-haired woman’s lap.Isabella handed Diego her handkerchief and he blew his nose and wiped his eyes.“My dearly departed wife did the same thing for Diego,” Alejandro said, indicating the handkerchief.“Thank you.”**

**Bernardo smiled in return and signed again.Alejandro watched carefully.“Watch incoming ships?For Diego?” Alejandro asked.Bernardo nodded, signing and pointing to his arm.“Ah, Bernardo, you will watch for incoming ships while your arm heals,” Alejandro repeated.“That is a good idea.As soon as you can ride, do that and make sure you take enough money to live on for an extended stay.It will take at least two weeks, maybe more, to fully heal.”**

**Bernardo nodded and then signed again.**

**“Me?I will be all right.You must be careful, though, and watch for infection,” Alejandro admonished.Bernardo nodded.“But while you are down there, perhaps you can listen for news from Mexico as well as watch for Diego.You will be my eyes and ears to the south.”**

**Again, the servant nodded, remembering Don Diego saying something very similar, seemingly so long ago.** ****

**==========================**

**Jorge paced the confines of the small room, frustration, rage and sorrow evident in the cold hardness of his features, and in the stiff gait of his walk.**

**“Jorge, stop pacing.You are making me nervous,” a man said, one sitting nearby at a rickety table.His dark eyes kept flicking to look out the dark doorway where dusk had deepened to the velvety ebony of night.Suddenly, he found steel fingers around his throat and he jerked, trying to free himself from the choking hand.**

**“Jorge!” he gasped, clawing at the vise-like fingers.**

**Seeing what he was doing, Jorge instantly slackened his grip, but his anger was still flame hot.“They killed Pasqual.Those old men and their servants killed Pasqual!”**

**“I know that Jorge,” the revolutionary said, rubbing his neck.“I guess it was Pasqual’s time.”Jorge glared at him.“And I know you and Pasqual were close.But we must plan for revenge, like we always have planned for our raids, and not let our anger make us stupid.”**

**Jorge sighed.“I know.And we need to wait for Ramirez, too.He said he was coming.Manuel is bringing him here.”He started to pace again, but he stopped himself and then looked down at his fists that kept opening and closing, almost convulsively.“I am sorry, Enrique.I . . . should not treat my _compadres_ in such a manner, but it is hard.Pasqual was like a brother to me and I miss him.”**

**“As do I, Jorge,” Enrique said softly.“But we will exact our revenge.I promise.”** ****

**“I know, my friend.”Jorge put his hand on Enrique’s shoulder.“I will get great pleasure in doing that chore myself.Everyone who was at that meeting will pay with their own blood.” Jorge’s face was hard with his anger and his resolve.** ****

**“You will not get that opportunity, Jorge,” a smooth voice sounded from the door.** ****

**“What?” Jorge asked, pivoting to see the speaker.When he recognized the speaker, he relaxed, but when he thought about his visitor’s words, he visibly bristled.**

**Miguel Ramirez was stocky, but not fat.His gray eyes glanced around the room taking in all who were there.He saw that Jorge and several of his closest _compadres_ were in attendance, but there were one or two who didn’t seem to be there.Ramirez took pride in the fact that he could remember events and people with razor sharp clarity.He noted that Jorge’s closest companion, Pasqual, was not in the group.Most likely, this was the revenge that the two leaders were talking about when he entered the room. _If there are fewer men to deal with that is so much the better,_ he thought.He just wanted to get this odious job done, so he could go back to Mexico City and continue to try salvaging his political career.It galled him greatly that this little experiment of his had backfired.If it hadn’t been for that meddlesome _Californiano_ complaining to the government, no one in Mexico City would have been the wiser and he would have had a suitably compliant Alta California to hand to _Señor Presidente_ when the succession from Spain became official.But no, these landowners were stubborn and independent and had somehow found out about Mexico’s involvement in all of this.And _El Presidente_ was furious.Personally, Ramirez felt he was more furious that the subterfuge had been discovered rather than the fact that it had been devised in the first place.** ****

**He frowned, wondering just who it was who had talked to the _hacendados_.This was supposed to be so simple.Send in a group of terrorists, soften up the locals, make them more than happy for any change in government that would bring stability-- have the absolute sympathy of the _peons_ so they would clamor for change.Terrorize the landowners so they would abandon all loyalties to the King of Spain, including economic loyalties, in favor of the new Mexican government.At least that had been the plan. **

**“You will not have the chance because the operation is over.You will be leaving this area,” Ramirez said slowly, but distinctly, his tone indicating that no argument would be tolerated.He got one anyway.**

**“NO!”It is not over!”The _hacendados_ are still defiant,” Jorge cried out.**

**Ramirez fixed him with a hard stare.“It is over because someone in your organization talked.It is over because one of these defiant landowners visited with _El Presidente’s_ secretary.For some reason, my government does not like being tied to terrorist operations.”Pausing, Ramirez gazed over the group, trying to see which one might be the individual who was in league with the local _rancheros._ He saw no one even flinch.“I was able to reassure this _Californiano_ that such was not the case before he left Mexico.And I was able to reassure my leaders that I was not the one who had come up with this plot.But I was given orders to end this as quietly and quickly as possible.And that is what I am going to do.”**

**Ramirez remembered how he had managed to save the situation, and his own neck, too.He had been careful enough to have not affixed his signature or name to any orders that had gone out to Jorge.His secretary had been the go-between, and his secretary had been the one who had taken the blame for the creation of this covert operation.Ramirez had only waited long enough before setting out to California to attend the small funeral for the disgraced government official who had unfortunately ‘killed himself’ in despair.**

**“But I want to know who gave these local _rancheros_ the information in the first place. This whole project was supposed to look like the previous problem of the _rebatos_ , something local to California.”Again, Ramirez paused.“Who was captured?Who could be working with the local authorities?I see, mmm, two of your men absent from your meeting.”**

**“Pasqual and Paco are dead.Several of our new recruits are dead as well,” Jorge retorted.“My men are loyal to the cause and none have been captured.They have also been very careful.”**

**“Except for Paco and Pasqual.”Ramirez gazed calmly at the seething Jorge.He waited a moment before speaking again.“Regardless, it seems that the local _rancheros_ know the origin of this operation.”**

**“Yes, some days ago, Salazar overheard the fat acting _comandante_ and a local _hacendado,_ Alejandro de la Vega, talking.They know exactly who we represent.I do not know how they found out but they did and it’s dangerous for them to live,” Jorge said.** ****

**Ramirez nodded.Jorge was right in that regard.It was dangerous for anyone to know too much, including the men in front of him.“Yes, it is dangerous.But the general populace doesn’t seem to know.”Ramirez pondered, recalling the speculation he had heard regarding the most recent raid, the one in which hundreds of men were repulsed from the Nacho Torres _hacienda._ He smiled at the exaggeration, but was puzzled as to why knowledge that the landowners and the acting _comandante_ knew hadn’t filtered down to the _peons_.**

**“No, the _hacendados_ have kept much of this to themselves.But it is only a matter of time before everyone knows the information,” Jorge insisted.“It is amazing that the fat sergeant has kept this a secret thus far.He likes to brag and exaggerate his imagined exploits.It is dangerous for him and de la Vega to remain alive.”**

**Ramirez considered.“This de la Vega . . . he is the leader among the landowners?”**

**“Yes.He seems to be the leader among those living in the Los Angeles area.He was the leading voice against those who had threatened this area before.We had thought when we kidnapped his only son, that such an act would cause him to crumble, leaving the other landowners confused and easily frightened, but such has not been the case.After a short while, he has opposed us even more strongly.He is very dangerous, for all that he is old.”**

**Ramirez was forced to agree, it was dangerous for anyone who knew the depths of this operation to be left alive.He nodded.“Very well, I will take care of this.”**

**Jorge smiled an evil smile.“We can deal with them.”**

**“No!You and your men will retreat to San Diego and wait for further instruction,” Ramirez said vehemently.He glared at Jorge.“I said I would take care of this.I have someone in mind.”**

**“Who?” Jorge asked, irritated.**

**“Someone I can trust explicitly and someone who can work discreetly.You will wait quietly until I give you further instructions.”**

**Jorge glared, his eyes flashing in anger, but he said nothing for a moment.“One man cannot take care of all the _hacendados_ in de la Vega’s band of _vigilants_.He must have at least ten landowners who are close to him.”** ****

**“I will keep that under advisement.I do not doubt that another raid is in order, but you will wait until you hear from me.”**

**Jorge nodded, not trusting himself to say anything at the moment.**

**“Good, you will be ready to leave this area by tomorrow morning,” Ramirez said, putting on his hat and stalking out of the dusty hovel.**

**Jorge waited until he heard hoof beats and then he spat on the dusty floor.“ _Pero!”_ He looked at the other men.“We will wait in San Diego, but while we wait, we will prepare.”He paused and then smiled.“And there will indeed be a last reprisal, one the likes these _Californianos_ have never seen.”He began laughing and the others joined in.Finally, after wiping the tears of laughter from his eyes, he said, “Hurry men, we must be ready to leave in a few hours.”**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Eight](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/book3_8.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/book3_1.htm)**  
**[Pacific Odyssey Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/odysseyintro.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	54. Pacific Odyssey

Pacific Odyssey

**Pacific Odyssey**

**Book III: The Journey Home**  
  
---  
  
**Chapter Eight**

**Questions with No Answers**

**One morning, over three weeks into the _Isadore’s_ voyage, the ship’s physician/purser, _Señor_ del Rio ordered Diego into his office.Upon examination, del Rio informed the young man that his shoulder was healed.Diego tossed the sling away.He felt that the injury had healed long before this time and said so as the doctor checked the motion of his shoulder.“Four weeks is not too long for a shoulder to heal, _Señor_ de la Vega,” the doctor said as he poked and prodded. **

**“Four weeks?” Diego cried.“It has been closer to six!”**

**“Perhaps if you had been a little less tight lipped and had let me know, you might have been free a bit sooner,” the doctor retorted.“But still, be careful for the next few days that you not do anything foolish and reinjure the muscles and the joint.”**

**Diego just nodded.He had been so wrapped in his own problems that he had not even thought of time and his injury.But now?Now he was free, he was rid of the accursed sling for good.**

**Diego continued practicing _wushu_ , remembering all he had been taught, and he now felt more at peace with the incredible power of the martial art, realizing at the same time the limits with which his abbreviated training had left him.Now he added to the exercise, the ability of using both hands.It was awkward at first, now that there was a change in balance, but, remembering the Captain of the Guard’s movements, he was able to adjust.**

**George and Carlos were amazed at the fluidity of Diego’s movements when they watched him practice.“Diego, I notice that you have a sword,” Carlos said one day when the exercise was concluded.He pointed to the weapon hanging on the wall.Diego just shrugged.“May I ask if the natural agility and grace which you exhibit with this Chinese art also carries over to fencing?”**

**“You give me too much credit, Carlos,” Diego said self-consciously.“I did learn some swordsmanship from my father, but choose not to use a blade much.This blade holds sentimental value for me.I am taking it home to place on the wall of our _sala_.”Without even thinking about it, Diego was beginning to slip back to some of the patterns of behavior he had exhibited in Los Angeles since taking on the role of Zorro.**

**After Diego’s shoulder was back to full strength, he and Carlos began practicing the _wushu_ together, as the _caballero_ had shown him some of the moves.Sometimes George joined in, but at first, this made Diego very nervous and he only taught the young man some of the basic moves the Captain of the Imperial Guard had shown him.“George, I broke a man’s leg using the _wushu_.I would not wish to hurt you, even accidentally.Let me teach you a few simple things and then we will see,” Diego explained.George was disappointed, but didn’t argue.**

**==================**

**Diego found the boy was correct when he had said that learning a second language was difficult for him.Even though George earnestly tried, the boy’s progress was very slow.Eventually, though, George had enough of a grasp of Spanish that he could get by in most conversations without too much trouble.**

**The young man was pleased that he could now understand much of what was going on around him, without forcing his benefactor to endlessly translate.The two still spoke English occasionally, and one day when they were conversing, George noticed something he hadn’t caught before. “Don Diego, you even sound like Uncle George did,” he said. Diego looked at him curiously.“I don’t mean your voice is the same, but the way you say the words is exactly the way he did,” George added.**

**“I made your uncle work with me to perfect my diction of the English words,” Diego said thoughtfully.“It was not enough for me to just know what the words were, I wanted to pronounce them in the English way.You have to remember your uncle was my only teacher.”**

**Just as the boy’s namesake had worked with Diego to perfect his English, the young _Californiano_ continued to work with George on his Spanish, usually in the cabin where it was much quieter and where the boy could concentrate easier.One day as they conversed, Diego pondered his homecoming and saw himself riding into the _pueblo_ and then to the _hacienda_.He pictured himself in his father’s embrace, an embrace made warmer and more special by the circumstances of their separation. **

**Then he wondered about his kidnapers, the revolutionaries from Mexico.Would they still be around when he got home?Surely not!Not after all this time.Diego paused in his optimistic thinking.But they had been methodical and patient before he left, striking each target with slow deliberation.Then a thought that chilled him to the marrow entered his mind.What if they had struck down Bernardo . . . or even more horrifying, his father. _No!_ his mind cried out.His face must have reflected his thoughts.**

**“Don Diego.Don Diego!” George called out, tugging on his sleeve.**

**Jerking himself back to the present, Diego gazed down at the boy.**

**“Are you all right?” he asked.“You look upset.”** ****

**“Yes, George.I am fine.”Diego paused, noticing Carlos studying him intently over the top of his book as he lay in his bunk.“You go and see if my laundry is done,” he told the boy.With a nod, George scampered out of the cabin and down the corridor.**

**“Carlos, before you came, did you get any news from Mexico?” he asked.**

**“Nothing newer than six months,” came the reply.He saw that Diego wanted more.“Mother was worried about the independence movement.”**

**“Any specifics?”**

**“Only that there were some people very vocal about breaking away from Spain,” Carlos added.**

**“And violent?”**

**“That is a given, Diego.We have independence movements of our own, some advocating violent overthrow of the government in Manila,” Carlos replied.“Are you worried about your kidnapers?”** ****

**“Yes,” Diego responded.“I keep thinking that by now they would have been stopped, captured or killed somehow.But I cannot help but feel that they will still be there when I get home.” He paused and paced the confines of the smallish cabin.“What is worse is if they have done something to my father.Or if, after all this time, he has lost hope and given up the land.”**

**“If your father got your letter, I doubt that he would have given up hope,” Carlos said with a reassuring smile.“Not if he is like you.”**

**“Yes, on that you are right.But whether they have killed him, I do not know.I pray not.”**

**“As do I.But you certainly will not know for sure until you get home,” Carlos finished his friend’s thought.**

**“No, I won’t,” Diego murmured.** ****

**“What will you do if they are still there, Diego?”** ****

**“I am not sure, but if they have harmed my father, I will hunt them down.All the way to Mexico, if I must!”His voice rang with conviction even as he felt the uncertainty of the future.And Carlos felt a chill knowing that his friend would do just what he had said.He gazed meaningfully at Diego.They had spent a great deal of their copious amounts of leisure time talking about their homes and families.Carlos had received the impression that Diego was not a fighter, at least in the physical sense.While his friend had strong views about justice and equality, they were not views that included force.Diego practiced the _wushu_ , but stressed often that it was not because he wanted to fight anyone.Even though his friend was much more candid than he had been at the beginning of the voyage, it was still as though there was a hidden Diego, one that could be dangerous if provoked. _Perhaps,_ thought Carlos, _what has happened to him has ignited a spark of the avenger, the fighter in Diego’s soul._ But he wondered.And in that wondering, he continued to feel that there was some other person hidden beneath the scholar, someone who would very much fight for that which he believed to be right.**

**================================**

**Standing on the poop deck at the top of the stairs leading down to the quarterdeck, Carlos chuckled.Diego was at the bow, looking eastward, explaining something to young George.The gestures were expansive and the Filipino figured that the topic was the land of Diego’s nativity.Turning, Carlos descended the stairs and entered their cabin.He grimaced at the pile of books and clothing on his bed. _Why do I do this?_ he asked himself. It was always the same; he started an organizational plan and never finished.His mother compared him to the sneaky little birds that often stole bits of things here and there.The nests of such birds were explosions of buttons, beads, thread and cloth.This time, though, he would finish his cleaning project.It was not fair for his roommate to have to suffer because of his personal neglect.**

**Opening up the shared wardrobe, he pulled out a saddlebag, Diego’s, and put it on the floor next to his feet.Silken black cloth spilled out between the loosened straps.Knowing that Diego had not worn anything that was inside, he nevertheless felt that the contents were important to his roommate.The _Californiano_ had refused to let George do anything with it earlier in the voyage. **

**As he pulled out the black clothing and began folding, he saw a smaller dark cloth fall out.Picking it up, Carlos was shocked to see that it was a mask. _What in the world would Diego need a mask for?_ Then he relaxed.A party, surely, a masquerade party, he thought.Then he tensed again. _But in China?_ More than ever, Carlos felt that there was a hidden Diego, a side of his friend that he had no idea about.But at this point, he would not ask his friend about the contents of the mysterious saddlebag.Somehow, despite the ominous nature of masks, Carlos still felt an innate trust for his friend.To totally assuage his curiosity and the slight tendrils of suspicion, he would keep his eyes open.**

**Carlos finished folding the clothes, stowed the bag and then folded and stowed his own clothes.As he was removing the last of his things from the top of his bed, Carlos heard Diego and George entering the room.He simply smiled at their open-mouthed wonder as they stared at his cleaned-off bed.** ****

**=========================**

**The unusually strong winds that sped the Spanish cargo ship east toward the California coast sometimes made sleeping a tenuous affair, especially the night that Carlos practically fell out of bed.Catching himself, the young Filipino gazed around the room, fully waking up and letting his eyes adjust to the dim light that came through their gallery window.**

**He saw young George sleeping peacefully on his pallet under the window, but saw that Diego’s bed was empty.While it was nothing unusual for his roommate to be up during the night, Carlos was curious as to whether Diego was up in the watch’s perch this time, practicing the _wushu_ on the quarterdeck under the amused gaze of the watch, or simply wandering the decks.The Filipino chuckled, remembering the time he had teased his _Californiano_ companion, accusing him of being related to the bats or foxes.Diego had laughed along with him, but there had also been a serious longing in his eyes as well, as though something he said had triggered a memory.He shook his head and then noticed that the sword was missing from its hook on the wall. _Did Diego put it somewhere else?_ he wondered _._ Then he remembered it being there when they went to bed.Truly curious now, Carlos quietly slid from his bed and threw on his trousers and a dark shirt.He may have been curious, but he didn’t want to have a long, drawn out conversation with a watch wondering what two passengers were doing out late at night.**

**Padding down the corridor, Carlos walked just enough out on to the quarterdeck to glance around.The watch was leaning against the mizzenmast talking to the helmsman.Of Diego, Carlos could see no sign.Large puffy clouds scudded across the sky making it hard to see the watch’s perch, but the Filipino didn’t think there was anyone there.Quietly, he climbed the steep stairs that were more like ladders, to check out the poop deck.When his head was level with the upper deck, he stopped and peered into the dimness.At first he couldn’t see anything, but then near the far railing Carlos saw movement.It was almost impossible to follow the dark figure, which practically glided across the deck, shrouded in dark cloth.Then the moon peaked from behind a cloud for moment and Carlos saw the glint of moonlight against steel and saw with more clarity what was on the poop deck.It was a man, clothed entirely in black, even to a dark headscarf and black mask, practicing with a sword.The moon was obscured again and Carlos could only barely make out the motions of the figure, but he knew what he was looking for.**

**Carlos did not doubt that he was watching his roommate, even though Diego had dismissed the notion that he was a fencer.This figure on the poop deck had the smooth grace of a master swordsman and, again, Carlos was struck with the enigma that was Diego de la Vega.Then the Filipino realized that the clothing was the same as that which he had discovered in the saddlebag in the wardrobe. _What is he hiding?Why doesn’t he want me to know his skills?_ Fascinated, Carlos watched for several more minutes, occasionally looking behind him to see if the watch had spotted either one of them. Somehow, Carlos didn’t believe that Diego had told the sailor of his intentions. **

**Diego parried and thrust his imaginary opponent, dancing forward and back with a grace and athleticism that astonished the young man.Periodically, Diego looked toward the quarterdeck to see if he was being observed, but Carlos managed to duck every time that happened.By practicing near the aft rail, Diego was virtually hidden from the view of those below on the quarterdeck.Carlos was most vulnerable to detection, but his dark clothing, combined with his statue stillness had rendered him almost invisible.It also helped that the two watchmen were deep in conversation as well.**

**Finally, reluctantly, Carlos pulled himself away and slipped back into the cabin.Taking off his shirt and trousers, he lay in his bed, pondering what he had seen for a short while before dozing off.A slight swishing noise caused him to open his eyes just enough to see Diego climbing through the gallery window.Carlos almost gasped in surprise; the resemblance to a large bird of prey or to one of the great bats of the tropics was uncanny.Again Carlos was tempted to say something to his roommate, but he refrained.Diego paused near the window, gazing first down at George, still sleeping soundly near his feet and then he gazed at Carlos, who had snapped his eyes shut and feigned sleep, and was maintaining a deep, even breathing pattern.Only when the Filipino heard slight movement away from the window and from him did he open his eyes to mere slits, watching as Diego unbuckled the sword and hung it back on the wall.The costume soon followed and within moments Diego was himself in bed, his breathing telling Carlos that his friend had quickly fallen asleep. The young man contemplated what he had witnessed for a while longer before, he, too, slipped off to sleep.**

**The next morning, Diego was up early, standing at the forecastle railing, feeling the salt laden breeze flowing around his body.He saw several sea birds high above the masts and knew they were near land.Not California, it was too soon.Perhaps the Sandwich Isles.Either way, he could feel the closeness of his native land.He wished he could, by his very will, speed up the ship, but he reminded himself just how lucky he was that these easterly flowing winds were so unusually strong right now, after a few days of near calm several weeks ago.The east trade winds normally were much further north and much less steady.He gave a quick prayer of gratitude to the Holy Mother and the _santos_ for their intercession. **

**He thought of his workout during the night and was pleased.It had gone well, he had not been detected and he had found that he had not lost any of his quickness or ability.If anything, the _wushu_ had enhanced his agility.Somehow, Diego thought that all of his skills would be needed when he got home, so he had determined to continue to look for clandestine opportunities to practice with the sword. **

**As he had before, Diego felt his heart constrict with fear; a deep fear of the unknown. _Soon_ , his soul said. _Soon you will be home.Soon your fears, your yearning, your hopes will be action…._**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Nine](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/book3_9.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/book3_1.htm)**  
**[Pacific Odyssey Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/odysseyintro.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	55. Pacific Odyssey

Pacific Odyssey

**Pacific Odyssey**

**Book III: The Journey Home**  
  
---  
  
****

**Chapter Nine**

**Answers but More Questions**

**As the days passed, sightings of sea birds became more numerous, and Diego, with the captain’s permission, had taken to spending more time in the watch’s seat.One morning, even though the sun was shining brightly enough to bring tears to his eyes, Diego spotted a dark spot to the southeast that indicated they were approaching land.Pulling his hand down from in front of his face, Diego leaned over and called his discovery down to the helmsman.**

**Soon he was climbing down through the ratlines.“Thank you for your report, _Señor_ de la Vega,” the helmsman, Torizan said.“It is about time we made landfall.”** ****

**Diego knew exactly what the sailor was talking about.Even the water was stale by now.But he ignored that in his excitement.“Sandwich Islands?” he asked.** ****

**“ _Sí,_ that is what it is,” _Señor_ Torizan replied. **

**Diego grinned.“ _Bueno,_ and after that only a few more weeks until the beautiful shores of home appear on the horizon,” declared Diego.**

**“If the winds and our luck hold out.”** ****

**Early that afternoon, the _Isadore_ anchored just beyond the reef of a peaceful harbor, the same one, Diego noted, that the China Star put in to.Soon natives paddled out to greet the ship and were clambering aboard with their trade goods. Diego recognized Maleakeanu and his daughter paddling close to the ship. **

**“ _Aloha_ , Maleakeanu,” Diego called out.The native gazed at him in bewilderment, not recognizing the young man.Laughing, Diego pulled off his boots and climbed on the railing, quickly executing a fairly smooth dive into the ocean near the native’s canoe.Maleakeanu’s daughter clapped her hands in recognition and her father shouted a hearty, ‘ _Aloha_ ’, reaching out to help the young _caballero_ on board the small craft.**

**As before, Diego gently kissed her hand.Signing, the islander indicated the difference in ships.Also signing, Diego explained that he was going home.He then indicated his desire to barter for some fruit.Maleakaleanu gathered a basket while his daughter paddled close to the ship.Both men clambered up the rope ladder and were soon standing on deck.**

**The _capitán_ gazed at Diego and sighed.“I suppose there is a story behind this escapade, too, _Señor_ de la Vega?” **

**“ _Sí_ , _Capitán_ Valdez,” Diego said with a grin.He quickly bartered and paid for enough fruit to give to Carlos and George.He tried to temper his euphoria, but it seemed a useless endeavor.It was as though the Sandwich Isles was a benchmark of his return.After these islands there would only be another three or four weeks and then he would be home.Home!!**

**With silent deliberation, Diego also realized that these islands had been a benchmark on his outward journey as well.Then they had represented a severing of hope, a building of the quiet desperation that had finally climaxed in China.Even though Diego still felt that making it home would not end his trials, even though he felt the tingling of great danger ahead of him, he could not shake the sense of near euphoria that gripped him now.Danger or not, he would at least be home.**

**Biting into a particularly ripe fruit, Diego felt the warm sticky juices run down his chin.Throwing gentility to the winds, he finished the fruit, and then wiped his chin with his sleeve.Turning, he saw George doing the same thing.“Excuse me, but I am going to take a moment to change and then I plan on going ashore,” Diego told his companions.**

**Carlos just laughed.“Very well, Diego, we will be waiting.”**

**Soon the trio was sitting in Maleakeanu’s canoe, swiftly skimming toward the shore.The heady smell of green growing things pulled at Diego and, although it was a lush green smell and not the drier air of his homeland, it was still heady to the homesick _caballero_.As they walked along the row of beachfront establishments, Diego looked with a new eye.He was not a servant, he was not assistant supercargo, he was simply an observer, someone passing through without worries or cares. **

**The trio ate in a small tavern and walked some more along the beach.The warmth of the sun-heated sand felt good and Diego took off his low cut boots to enjoy the moment even more.Even though it was grittier and of a darker, almost black color as opposed to the sands on the beaches near his home, it felt soothing and also tied him a little closer to his homecoming.That and the heady scent of flowers raised his sense of well being even higher.**

**“Don Diego!” a voice called out behind him, jerking the young man from his languid torpor.**

**Diego turned toward the voice and saw someone he had never expected to see, at least not in this place, “Roberto!”**

**“The saints be praised!You survived the storm,” Roberto cried out as he caught up with the small group.Carlos and George both had questions in their eyes.**

**“ _Sí_ ,” was all Diego could say.**

**“I prayed for your survival, but held so little hope,” Roberto said.“But how?”**

**Diego thought furiously, trying to come up with some kind of reasonable explanation.“It was Zorro,” he finally said.**

**“Zorro?” Roberto asked, excited.** ****

**“ _Sí_ , Zorro pulled me on board a boat,” Diego elaborated.**

**“Ai, Zorro would do that,” Roberto said with a grin.“But did he say how he came to be on the _China Star?_ ”**

**Diego remembered what Victoria had told him.“He said the angels took him to help us,” Diego responded, wishing he didn’t have to play on the young man’s faith and superstitions.**

**“And what happened to him?” Roberto asked.**

**“After saving me, he simply vanished,” Diego stated evenly, trying hard to give explanations without telling more out and out lies.**

**“Vanished?” Roberto asked, his face falling in sorrow.“You mean he drowned?”** ****

**“No,” Diego said quickly.“He simply vanished.” _And_ , Diego thought, _that was true to a_ _point_.During the storm there had been no Zorro.There was only one lost and desperate _Californiano_ trying to stay alive, and it was only by the grace of God that he had succeeded.Diego felt a bit of remorse at deceiving Roberto this way, but there was nothing else he could to about it.If he could run into one of his shipmates here on an island in the middle of the Pacific Ocean, there was a distinct possibility that they might meet again in California.And Zorro’s work was not done. Diego was positive of that. **

**During the conversation, Carlos had listened with growing bewilderment.Finally, his curiosity could stand no more.“Who is Zorro?” he asked.**

**“He is the protector of the people and serves them against unjust laws and _administrados_ ,” Roberto replied promptly.“He fights better than any soldier, is wily like his namesake and can disappear like smoke.”**

**Carlos looked a bit skeptical and puzzled.“Is he a government official?” he asked.**

**Roberto laughed.“No, _Señor_.Government officials curse him and call him an outlaw.There is a reward for his capture or death.No one knows the face behind the mask.”**

**“Mask?” Carlos repeated.He glanced at Diego, but his roommate was looking at Roberto and his face gave him no clues.**

**“ _Sí, Señor_ ,” responded Roberto.“He wears clothes of blackest night, because that is when he usually rides.Even his horse is black.His mask covers his features; his cape makes him look like a huge bird of prey.No one knows who he is.”**

_**Black cape, black outfit,**_ **Carlos mused.Then he remembered the night he had watched Diego practicing his fencing on the poop deck. There was no cape, but he could envision that lithe form enshrouded in a cape.He remembered the wonder of his roommate’s graceful moves, the deadly glint of moonlight on the cold steel blade.Carlos remembered and suddenly realized just who this Zorro really was.**

**“A disguised person can do many things that, say you or I could not do, Carlos.Anonymity allows much,” Diego interjected, seeing the thoughtful look on his friend’s face and wondering about it.**

**“But bandits and murderers wear masks,” Carlos protested.**

**“Zorro is not a bandit or a murderer.He helps the people.He only shows himself when someone is in trouble,” Roberto replied, his voice strong with emotion.“As he did on the _China Star._ ”**

**Carlos glanced at Diego, who simply nodded.Grinning, Carlos threw up his hands and said, “I concede.This Zorro is no common man.”And he felt for a surety that such was so.And this secret explained a little of the reason for his roommate’s reticence to talk about certain things.There had been gaps in his story of his journeys.It also explained his feeling that sometimes Carlos was dealing with two people instead of just one when he was around Diego.Carlos thought back to the first days of their voyage across the Pacific and the metamorphosis that had taken place within his friend.He realized that he had only seen a small portion of the inner turmoil within Diego de la Vega/Zorro.While he still had many unanswered questions for Diego, some that might never be answered, Carlos found himself looking at his friend with new eyes.Gone was any hint of suspicion.Now he only wondered at the existence of this Zorro. _How did it come to be?Why?How long?How did Diego choose this disguise?_**

**Diego pondered the delicate tightrope he had just walked with Roberto, but also wondered how the other man had been able to get this far east so quickly.He had been sure that _Senhor_ Batisto was going to follow through on his request but that he would find his shipmates and send them home so quickly was astonishing. **

**“Roberto, how did you come to be here?” he asked.**

**“Oh, the same way you did, Don Diego. _Señora_ Meachem arranged for my trip back to California.She did help you, didn’t she?”**

**Diego hid his astonishment behind a slight smile.“I was helped by the Portuguese Trade Commissioner, Roberto, but I am so glad that you are going home, too.”**

**“ _Sí,_ and Immanuel is on the ship with me, but he had to work loading cargo.He will be excited to hear that you are alive, Don Diego.We will have to take a coach from Monterey, but still, it is a miracle to be going home now.”The _peon_ paused.“There were times when I never thought to see my homeland again.”** ****

**“Yes, I felt the same way,” Diego said with a sigh.**

**“Come, let us celebrate this joyous occasion with some wine,” Carlos interjected happily.Diego grinned and motioned for George to join them.**

**==========================**

**One evening east of the Sandwich Islands, Carlos and Diego were leaning against the rail, gazing at stars that seemed bright and close enough to touch.**

**“I have been wanting to ask you some questions about this mysterious El Zorro, Diego.Was he really on board the _China Star?_ ”**

**“ _Sí_ , or someone just like him,” Diego answered, knowing that being too evasive with his roommate would only result in more questions and possibly conjecture.Carlos was very bright and Diego did not doubt that he could put clues together and somehow come up with uncomfortably-close-to-the-truth conclusions. **

**“But how could he do that, Diego?” Carlos pressed.“Could there have been Heavenly intervention?”**

**“There was Heavenly intervention, all right,” Diego answered, his conviction sure.“But exactly how extensive I cannot even venture a guess.”**

**“Where does this protector of the people reside?” Carlos asked, heading into a different line of questioning.“When he is not helping Spanish nationals on board English ships, that is.”** ****

**Diego laughed and rubbed his chin, which was just beginning to show the makings of a new beard.It had been Diego’s contention that if the revolutionaries were still operating, he would be quickly recognized when he returned home.And Diego did not wish for his kidnappers to have any kind of advantage over him.He wanted to be able to gather information before the bandits had any inkling of his arrival back in California.He returned to Carlos’ question.“He mainly operates near Los Angeles, although he has been seen in Monterey, Santa Barbara and north of San Diego.”**

**“You are also from Los Angeles, so you would know a great deal about Zorro.”**

**“Sí _,_ ” Diego admitted.“Although no one truly knows El Zorro.”**

**“No one but El Zorro himself,” Carlos commented.He felt Diego’s eyes on him, but didn’t respond.“So no one knows just who this elusive bandit could be?”**

**“No, although there have been many guesses,” was Diego’s response.**

**“I can imagine,” Carlos said with a laugh.“Has anyone accused you?”**

**There was a pause.“A couple of times,” Diego finally answered.**

**“I imagine that was rather flattering.”**

**Diego chuckled softly.“It was somewhat, but it was also discomforting. There is a price on El Zorro’s head.With capture there would be the absolute certainty of a public hanging for treason.”**

**“That is true,” admitted Carlos.“And just where did this bandit come from?How did he get his start?”**

**Laughing, Diego said, “Carlos, my friend, you are insatiably curious.”**

**“This Zorro is an interesting subject.I want to know more about him.”**

**Diego obliged, giving facts as a simple observer might give.Every time Diego gave a few facts, Carlos asked for more, until the tale was long enough for the last bells of the night to sound.Even in their cabin, Carlos asked questions until Diego threw up his hands in exasperation.“Carlos!My friend, I do not live with the bandit.Please, no more questions.I have told you all I know.”**

**“ __** _ **Sí,**_ Diego.Gracias _._ ”Carlos smiled in the dimness of their room, knowing the real truth of the statement.He felt that even as detached as Diego’s explanations were, the Filipino had learned a great deal about his friend and his admiration had grown tremendously in the several hours of their conversation.  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Ten](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/book3_10.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/book3_1.htm)**  
**[Pacific Odyssey Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/odysseyintro.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	56. Pacific Odyssey

Pacific Odyssey

**Pacific Odyssey**

**Book III: The Journey Home**  
  
---  
  
**Chapter Ten** ****

**Revenge and Fear**

**“I am a busy man, _Señor_ Ramirez.What is it you want?” the tall man asked in a heavily accented voice.His eyes were a piercing blue, his mouth set in impatience.The dark beard was meticulously trimmed, as was the mustache, and although the clothes were not extravagant, they were well cut and bespoke of scrupulous care. **

**“I have a job for you, one that will pay well, if you take it,” Ramirez said.**

**“And that is?”** ****

**“I want you to kill a few nuisances for me.”**

**“And that is why we meet out here, on horseback, outside of town, and not in your office?” the tall man asked.“Because you have a job for me and not for your government.”** ****

**“ _Señor_ , you are cleaning up a mess that occurred because someone was not careful.This is for my government and for me.I want no mistakes to occur with this job.” **

**The man laughed heartily.“And you wish no one to be able to come back later and point a finger at you if it goes wrong.Very well, what is it you want done?” the man asked.**

**“ _Señor_ Patterson, you come very highly recommended as one who can kill from a distance and as one who leaves no clues behind, only terror,” Ramirez stated.“And I hear that you are capable of killing many people at the same time.”**

**“Yes, I accomplish my task.And I do it well,” Patterson said.“But it is more difficult to do multiple killings at once,” Patterson growled, pulling out a cigar.**

**“That is true, but I want to make a point with these killings,” Ramirez laughed.**

**“Perhaps the message is that your enemies should not underestimate you?”**

**“Yes, that is a good message to learn,” Ramirez answered, with a smile.“I have a garrison leader and a _ranchero_ in Los Angeles that need to be eliminated.If you destroy the _cuartel_ and the man’s _hacienda_ while you are killing them, that is all the better.You can do that?”** ****

**“Of course, for five thousand _pesos_.”**

**Ramirez glared at the man.“That is a very large amount, _Señor_ Patterson.”**

**“Los Angeles is a great distance from here and the further away my jobs, the more that can go wrong with them,” Patterson retorted.**

**“Very well.I will have three thousand _pesos_ ready for you tomorrow and I will give you the rest in Los Angeles when the job is done,” Ramirez agreed.**

**“Good.Will there be any contact people, other than yourself?” Patterson asked.**

**“Yes.I have a group of men in San Diego waiting for your instructions.They will meet you and will give you all the background details.I will meet you in Los Angeles to see the results.”**

**“I can guarantee a display the likes of which you have never seen,” Patterson said, drawing on his newly lit cigar.**

**“ _Bueno_ , I am looking forward to it,” Ramirez replied.“How soon do you expect to be able to do this?”**

**Patterson looked thoughtful.“I would imagine about four weeks.”**

**Smiling, Ramirez held out his hand.“Good, I will arrange your first payment today.Expect to hear from me within twenty-four hours.”**

**Patterson just looked at Ramirez’ outstretched hand, but didn’t take it.Instead, he nodded and then turned his horse back toward Mexico City.**

**==========================**

**As the days passed, Diego evidenced more and more nervous energy, an energy that he could barely contain.The _wushu_ was not enough to dispel this excess energy and he found himself climbing up and down in the ratlines until the captain had to have words with him.He began running back and forth on the decks until _Capitán_ Valdez cried out in exasperation.**

**“De la Vega!I give up!You may take more turns at watch.But only then are you to be in the ratlines.Am I understood?”Valdez asked, his frowning countenance brooking no argument, but his eyes showing sympathy and understanding.**

**“ _Sí, Capitán_.And I thank you,” Diego declared happily.He had always had a need to do something, to act, and at times his Diego persona that he had adopted was stifling, but now….Now he was on a hundred foot long ship heading home, wishing he could make the wind blow harder, and the ship sail faster.Never had a longing, this desire, been so strong that he felt his fingers and feet move on their own, involuntarily.He felt the same crackling energy in his body that he felt in the air during a thunderstorm, the same kind of energy that seemed to dance from the lightning and make his hair stand on end and his fingers tingle.Carlos tried to engage him in chess, but the closer they came to San Diego, the less he could concentrate.Diego sighed in exasperation, trying to will his mind to calm, his body to cooperate. **

**Now he stood on the aft side of the ship, his hands clenched tightly around the rail.“How many days did the helmsman say, Diego?” Carlos asked, a knowing smile on his lips.He leaned across the rail, looking down at the white-capped waves that had long ceased to hold any fascination for him after many weeks at sea.**

**“He thinks another two weeks, if the winds hold,” Diego answered absently.He drummed his fingers on the rail and then realized what he was doing and stopped.**

**“I am praying for the winds to continue blowing as they have for the past weeks, my son,” the priest said from Diego’s left side.**

**“ _Gracias, Padre_ ,” Diego said with a sigh.“I did not feel this way when I was in Spain at the university, but now . . . now I cannot get to California fast enough.”**

**“It is the circumstances of your leaving, my son,” Father Juan Miguel said.**

_**“Sí,**_ **it was not the most happy of leave-takings,” Diego understated.**

**“No, it had to have been hard on you,” the priest agreed.**

**Diego considered how hard it had to have been on his father, but he didn’t say anything.He just continued to watch the ocean sliding past them, his thoughts at once happy and wistful.**

**“What are you going to do first, Diego?” Carlos asked.“When the ship docks, that is?”**

**“Find a fast horse and ride home,” came the answer.**

**Carlos laughed.“Somehow, I thought that might be your answer.”**

**“You are welcome to come home with me, if you can find a horse fast enough,” Diego said, laughing with his friend.**

**“I think I would like to do that.I have plenty of time before I have to be in the university.”** ****

**Diego turned and smiled at his friend.“You would be most welcome.And you, too, _Padre,_ ” he added, looking at the priest.**

**“I will eventually be visiting missions in the vicinity of Los Angeles.I may stop in to visit you and your father,” Father Juan Miguel said.The three men continued to watch the endless waves in silence as the sun sank behind them.Finally, Diego excused himself and the two men stood watching his retreat for a moment before turning back to the rose tinged water.**

**“That one has suffered much.It is good to see him happy.I hope he finds waiting for him what he has dreamed about for all this time,” the priest said.**

**==========================**

**That night, in the dark after the setting of the moon, Zorro again slipped up onto the poop deck to practice his fencing.The breeze was soft and caught at his puffy sleeves, making them flutter lightly.The darkness was also soft, almost caressing.Pulling out his sword, he limbered up, stretching in what had become a cross between his _wushu_ warm-up exercises and his fencing warm-up exercises.Even though it had been several days since he had been able to clandestinely work out on the deck, he still felt limber, and his muscles felt strong and taut.Zorro went through some of his fencing drills of his university days and then paused, irritated.He desperately wished to have someone to fence with, to compete with.At first the exercises were fine, but to keep the skills razor sharp, one needed an opponent or a fencing partner.Ever since he had taught Bernardo, his _mozo_ had been his sparring partner.Occasionally his father had fenced with him in the cave, but neither man was available to him right now.**

**He sighed and sheathed his sword after only a few minutes of practice, leaning against the rail watching the dark waters slip behind them and hearing the incessant splash of waves against the aft and port hull.Then he sighed once more and climbed back down to his cabin.There was no need to be caught up on deck in costume. He chuckled softly to himself.That would be a good exercise in quick thinking, he thought, picturing himself having to explain Zorro to _Capitán_ Valdez.For the hundredth time he wondered just what would be awaiting him when he got home, how his father would be, as well as Bernardo, Tornado and all of his friends of the _pueblo._ It seemed as though he had been away forever.**

**================================**

**Alejandro leaned against the balcony outside the back of Diego’s bedroom.He had awakened in the middle of the night, his arm stiff and a bit sore.Unable to sleep, he had found himself wandering to Diego’s room.It was tidy and cared for, evidence of Bernardo’s meticulous care.Even though the _mozo_ had been gone for over a week now, the room looked as ready for Diego to step through the door now as it had almost six months ago. **

_**“Dios mio**_ **, when is Diego going to return?” he moaned as the moon set below the far horizon.He scratched at the stubble on his chin, wishing for his beard.But he must keep up the pretense.He had announced his intent to stay beardless until his son was returned to him and it helped him and Bernardo keep up the reality of Zorro. _No_ , he thought, _what we do is only a dim shadow of the reality.The real Zorro lies within Diego’s heart and soul._ And his son was far to the west, across a vast ocean.He sighed and shook his head before stepping back into the room. **

**He picked up the guitar that was leaning against the wardrobe and strummed it, picking out the chords of a melody that Diego had been working on before his kidnapping.He was quite capable of playing and had done so when his beloved was still alive.In the evenings, in front of the fire, he had serenaded dear Isabella and his newborn son before they retired to bed.**

**Alejandro found himself playing and humming to one of Isabella’s favorite melodies.It, like most of her favorites, was about the world around them, the sky, the wind, the birds and animals.The words came back to him and he sang softly.His voice was not as smooth and mellow as Diego’s and he only sang one verse, before he stopped and put the guitar back in its place.“Oh, Isabella, where is our son?When is he coming home?Is he alive?”Then he bowed his head.“It is so lonely.You leave and then Diego is taken so very cruelly from me.”Alejandro let his voice die softly in the silence of the early morning hours.And in that silence he heard a whisper, a very soft and delicate whisper, almost unheard except in his heart.‘ _Yes, my love, he is alive.And he is coming home....Home to you, mi corazon.Soon._ ’As the soft whisper faded, he felt tears of joy trickle down his cheeks.Soon, Diego is coming home soon, he said to himself, not doubting for an instant the veracity of the words he had just heard.Looking out at the star-filled sky, he determined that he would send word to Bernardo tomorrow, to keep a closer watch on the incoming ships.**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Eleven](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/book3_11.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/book3_1.htm)**  
**[Pacific Odyssey Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/odysseyintro.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	57. Pacific Odyssey

Pacific Odyssey

**Pacific Odyssey**

**Book III- The Journey Home**  
  
---  
  
****

**Chapter Eleven**

**Another Ally in the Fox’s Lair**

****

**“Diego!” Carlos said suddenly, disrupting Diego’s feeble attempt to concentrate on their chess game.**

**The _Californiano_ jerked his head up in surprise.“What?” he asked, wondering what was on his roommate’s mind.**

**“I know a bit about fencing.What if we worked out?I really need some exercise.”**

**Diego looked dubious.“The _wushu_ is not enough?”**

**“I enjoy the _wushu,_ but now it is time for me to teach you something.And besides, it will be something different to do,” Carlos replied, his voice filled with happy anticipation.The Filipino knew that Diego was frustrated. His last clandestine practice had been very short and Carlos had seen the taut lines of tension and irritation in his friend’s movements as Diego had returned through the gallery window the previous night. **

**“Hmm,” Diego pondered, his hand rubbing his chin.His beard was quickly attaining the length he desired.“Perhaps that would be something to do to while away the time, especially since the winds have calmed a bit these past few days.”He paused and then smiled.“But privately, my friend. I do not wish to show off my ineptitude.”**

**“You?” Carlos protested.“You have the grace of a dancer, the subtle moves of a mountain cat when you practice the _wushu_.You would be a natural with a sword.”**

**Diego chuckled mentally.Carlos was so sincere.But it would serve the purpose of giving him some practice, even though limited in its scope.He nodded.“Very well, I accept your offer.It will give me the opportunity to try out that gift of mine hanging on the wall,” he said, pointing at his sword.Then Diego smiled.“You are more persuasive than my father.”**

**“Let us begin then,” Carlos said jauntily, sweeping the chess pieces in their wooden box.**

**“Now?” Diego asked, feigning surprise.In actuality, nothing that his exuberant friend did surprised him.**

**“Of course, now.I am getting tired of chess, especially since I can almost always beat you.There is no challenge.”**

**Laughing, Diego stood up.“You will have no challenge in the fencing, either.”**

**“Let me be the judge of that, Diego,” Carlos responded.George sat on Diego’s bed, carefully mending a sock.The needle was temporarily forgotten, though, at this change in venue.**

**Putting the chess set away, Carlos reached into the wardrobe and pulled out his own sword.He slid it from its sheath and swished it in the air, making the saber sing.Diego pulled his own blade down from the wall and stood watching Carlos expectantly.**

**George’s mending was totally forgotten by now and the boy watched the two _caballeros_ in eager anticipation.He did not doubt that Don Diego would do well.His master seemed capable of doing anything well.In fact he often wondered just how Don Diego had managed to get himself kidnapped and indentured in the first place. **

**“Diego, pull the blade from the sheath,” Carlos said with a smile.**

**“I was not sure if you were ready,” Diego replied innocently.Inwardly, he continued to be amused by all of this.**

**“How much do you know?You said something about your father.”**

**“Yes, he taught me the rudiments, but I have not practiced for some time, Carlos.”**

**Carlos laughed and said, “Well, let’s see how far your father took you,” Carlos said.“Regardless, with the agility you have with the _wushu_ , you should be able to pick this up quickly.”The Filipino began slowly, then gradually increased the speed of his moves.Diego, for his part, alternated between adequate parries and advances and some slightly off balance moves.“Stop, Diego,” Carlos said in exasperation.“You lunge thusly.”He almost laughed out loud, knowing that Diego could be teaching him, instead of the other way around.**

**Diego practiced the moves shown him and they continued.This time Diego was cautious, but showed no signs of the clumsiness he had exhibited before.Somehow, he didn’t feel it necessary or appropriate to feign total ignorance.**

**After a half an hour, Carlos pulled back, his breath fast. Diego stood smiling, sweat on his brow, but his breathing even.“I have learned much this afternoon, Carlos.You are a fine teacher and this has been a most entertaining lesson.”**

**“I, too, enjoyed this, Diego.Perhaps we can practice this evening?” Carlos asked.** ****

**“Could you show me how to use a sword?” George asked, excited at the lesson he had seen.If Don Diego could learn so quickly, perhaps he could, too.**

**Diego blanched.“No, George.You are very good with the _wushu_ , but I refuse to consider fencing.”**

**“But Don Diego, you said your father taught you.You were young then, _sí_?”**

**Diego paused and then sighed.“Ai, you two are too much for me to argue with.”**

**“So can I?” George wheedled.**

**“I will consider it,” Diego said, resigned to losing these one sided arguments.**

**Several times each day the two men practiced in the privacy of their gallery cabin and each time Diego let a bit more of his ability show through.Every piece of baggage and furniture that could conceivably be moved out of the cabin had been removed to give the two fencers more room.While worried about showing his skills, especially after the chance meeting with Roberto, Diego felt an urgency to practice, to sharpen skills that he felt he had lost during his journey at sea.Practicing with Carlos may not allow him to work at his peak performance, but it still gave him much needed practice in the basics.And the _wushu_ made him much more aware of the movements he made and of his breathing during his exercises.It even allowed him a keener discernment of the play of his own muscles and the movements of his opponent. **

**For his part, Carlos noted the time when he stopped being the ‘teacher’ and became an equal in their fencing.It happened quickly.He wondered just how much he could learn if Diego let his total ability show through.He wondered just how much more prepared his roommate would be if he could really and truly practice.“Diego?” he said one morning when they were alone.**

**Diego was trimming his growing beard. “Mmm?” he murmured in answer.**

**“How dangerous do you really think it will be when you get back to California, specifically to Los Angeles?” Carlos asked.**

**Without looking away from the mirror, Diego answered, “I think they will still be there, Carlos. As I mentioned before, I continually pray that they have not hurt my father or any of my friends.”He paused for a moment and then turned and gazed at Carlos.His eyes were intensely serious, but when he spoke again, his voice was low, almost a whisper.“I pray for the best, but am prepared for the worst.I think that the revolutionaries will still be operating in southern California.”**

**Carlos saw the intensity of his roommate’s emotions and worry, and decided to take a chance.“In order to prepare for the worst, you need to push yourself to your full ability.”**

**Diego looked puzzled.“What do you mean?”**

**“I mean in your practice with the sword.”**

**“But I….”**

**“No, Diego, you do not.You have practiced only far enough to still appear a novice to most.You have only practiced enough to make me see your real talent.”**

**Diego felt a rock growing in his chest and wondered what Carlos knew.He had no idea what to say and therefore blurted out, “What do you mean?”**

**“Actually Diego, I knew your real talent some time before we landed in the Sandwich Isles.I saw you practicing on the poop deck one night.It was like watching the eagle soar, like watching the wildcat move.It was poetry; it was beautiful music.I did not know the full extent of what I was seeing, but I knew I was seeing a master swordsman.I had trouble tearing myself away.”Diego’s mouth opened and closed, and his face paled.Carlos smiled.“You needn’t worry about me saying anything, but I am worried that you are going into this battle not totally prepared as you ought to be.I also worried that you would continue practicing on deck and be discovered before we got to San Diego.”He paused and lowered his voice as well.“Or I would never have said a thing to you and let you keep your secret to yourself.”**

**Diego gaped at his roommate.“S . . . secret?” he stammered.**

**“Yes,” Carlos answered. “The secret of El Zorro.”**

**Diego paled even more, but didn’t deny the truth of Carlos’ statement.**

**“I found all the puzzle pieces but one, and Roberto provided that one when we put in at the islands.”The Filipino got up and walked over to his friend, clapping his hand on Diego’s shoulder.“As I listened to Roberto and then pried information out of you, I have learned the true extent of greatness.It is an honor to know you, my friend, and I would be honored if you would put into play the full extent of your skill . . . and then I will learn as well.And I would feel privileged to be allowed to help you in your fight when we reach California.”Carlos saw the horror of his discovery being replaced with gratitude, and Diego swallowed hard and then nodded.**

**“Are you sure, Carlos?” Diego asked, his voice husky with the effort to control his emotions.“I am afraid that this will be very dangerous.”He lowered his voice even more.“And knowing my secret is very dangerous, as well.There are two thousand _pesos_ hanging over Zorro’s head right now.As well as a death sentence.”**

**“I understand, but I could not go on to Mexico City knowing that you, my friend, might be risking your life against all those men.And besides, I have a month before I have to begin at the university.”Carlos grinned.**

**“But what about George?You know how much he enjoys watching.”**

**“I will have suddenly become the best teacher in the world,” Carlos responded, laughing.Diego smiled, tension draining as gratitude filled his heart.**

**======================**

**Diego sat in the watch’s seat one morning almost four weeks after the _Isadore_ had left the Sandwich Isles, his eyes narrowed against the glare of the sun as he gazed east.The sky was bright, no clouds breaking the cobalt blue of the sky.There was finally wind again and Diego relished the feel of it against his back.The snapping of the pennants was like sweet music.Suddenly, through the slits that his finger made, he saw plumes of water on the distant horizon, evidence of whales.Diego knew that gray whales migrated not too far from shore in southern California and he also knew that it was near the time of the annual migration.His excitement grew as he continued to watch, because he realized that California was not far off.**

**From that moment on, Diego spent most of his time in the watch’s seat on the main topsail yard, only coming down to eat, sleep and practice the _wushu_ and fencing.The other passengers understood his cravings to return home, but not his desire to spend so much time on a tiny space so far above the ground.George, however, did understand.Ever since Don Diego had made his promise, the boy had felt an even deeper yearning for home, too.There were now even more sailors who owed less time on watch to the excited _Californiano_ , as the captain finally acquiesced and let de la Vega spend as much time in the watch’s seat as he wished.**

**Several days of anxious watching at last bore fruit.Just before sunset, Diego’s keen eyes finally saw the shore of his homeland.“Land ho!” he shouted in English, before he remembered where he was and shouted the same thing in Spanish.“California off the larboard bow.”They were approaching from the northwest.In his excitement, Diego grabbed a rope and swung down into the rigging, where it only took a minute for him to scramble down the ratlines.**

**“Relinquishing the watch, _Capitán_ ,” he said, panting slightly with exertion as well as excitement.Beckoning for George to follow him, Diego turned toward his cabin to prepare for disembarkation. **

**The captain laughed at the exuberance of the young _Californiano_ , who now looked a little older with the addition of the beard.“ _Señor_ de la Vega, you have all night to prepare.We will put into the harbor too late to go ashore this evening,” _Capitán_ Valdez called after his excited passenger.He was all the more amused when he heard a groan of disappointment from the young man.**

**==============================**

**Bernardo had been spending a great deal of time in San Diego of late.His arm was totally healed and had been for nearly two weeks.He had recently received news from Don Alejandro to watch all incoming ships more carefully.For some reason, the old _patrón_ believed that Don Diego would be coming home soon.Bernardo hoped the information was correct because the sharpness of his desire to see his master safely home became more acute as each day passed. **

**As he walked to the harbor to see what ships might have come the previous evening, Bernardo heard a sinister sounding voice speaking in the shadows between two _adobe_ buildings. He heard the words ‘Los Angeles’ and ‘de la Vega.’ Chilled at the implications, he almost paused in his stride, but he continued walking, keeping his face impassive and keeping the sleepy old donkey, pulled by an equally sleepy boy, between himself and the speaker.At the corner of the next building, Bernardo slipped into the next alleyway and carefully made his way around to the passageway from which the voice had come.In the deep shadows, he pressed himself against the wall behind a pile of bricks.**

**“When is this assassin coming?”**

**“He is coming on the northbound coach early tomorrow afternoon,” a second voice said.Bernardo took a chance and peered from behind the bricks.Even though shadowed, he recognized one of the men as someone he had seen periodically in Los Angeles during and after the time of Don Diego’s kidnapping.“We are to cooperate fully with him, giving him all the details of who needs to be eliminated in Los Angeles.”**

**“How will we know who he is, Jorge?”** ****

**“His name is _Señor_ RichardPatterson.He is English.”**

**“English?”**

_**“Sí**_ **, but he is very good at what he does.When I met with the leader, he told me that the Englishman would be able to kill the acting _comandante_ and de la Vega at the same time,” Jorge said.“I was not told how, but was simply told he could do it.He will tell us what he will be doing when he gets here.”There was a pause.“Finally, I will be able to get my revenge against those who killed Pasqual.”**

**“ _Sí_ , and finally we will break the backs of those arrogant landowners.Whatever this assassin can do, our attacks on the _haciendas_ will be even sweeter.” **

**Bernardo heard the two men walking away, but he kept hidden for several more minutes before slipping away the same way he had come.Before walking into the sunlight, he tried to locate the two men, but they were gone from sight.Casually, the _mozo_ slid into a small group of workers heading for the wharfs.Before he reached the dock, he noticed a ship, but to his disappointment, it was a Spanish ship from the Philippines. _Ai, but there is always this evening,_ Bernardo thought. _And tomorrow morning._ He realized, however, that he could not stay longer than the arrival of tomorrow’s coach.He would see what the assassin looked like and then ride quickly to Los Angeles to warn Don Alejandro.**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Twelve](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/book3_12.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/book3_1.htm)**  
**[Pacific Odyssey Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/odysseyintro.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	58. Pacific Odyssey

Pacific Odyssey

**Pacific Odyssey**

**Book III: The Journey Home**  
  
---  
  
****

**Chapter Twelve**

**Reunion**

**Ramirez watched the San Pedro harbor come into view with eager anticipation.Finally all the little parts of this debacle would be taken care of, anything linking this campaign to him would be eliminated.And this time, he would personally oversee it.**

**Turning, Ramirez walked back to his cabin and gathered his belongings together.He had not brought much, several changes of clothing and money to care for his needs.And his pistol.He would pay off Patterson when the job was done; he would pay him permanently, thus eliminating another link.**

**Back on deck, he watched the anchor being dropped and a boat lowered over the side.He handed his two valises to a sailor and climbed down the rope ladder to the boat now bobbing gently next to the larger vessel.Several other passengers climbed down after him and soon the sailors were rowing them to the shore.**

**San Pedro was small, a dingy backwater harbor, here only because of the booming business in hides and tallow.The smell of both was muted, but still evident, drifting heavily on the air.Ramirez wrinkled his nose, imagining just how horrible it would be if it were the season of the slaughter.**

**Quickly, Ramirez found a carriage for hire and had soon left the harbor town behind.The horse trotted along at a ground-eating clip and the Mexican _administrado_ gazed around him in interest, taking in the hills and fields, the vineyards and orange groves.He saw cattle grazing, mingling with horses.Occasionally he saw _vaqueros_ riding in the distance.**

**Despite some areas that seemed barren and rocky, Ramirez saw that this was a very fertile land.Perhaps there was some promise here after all.Perhaps there was a place for him in this northern Mexican territory where distrust and fear had been so liberally sown.He smiled softly and leaned back, letting the tattoo of the horse’s hooves and the rocking of the carriage lull him to sleep.He didn’t really care for traveling on ships and he had not rested well on his trip up the coast from Mexico, but it was a faster and safer mode of travel than traveling by coach all the way from Mexico City.Ramirez laughed.Richard Patterson insisted on making the overland trip.He wondered just how the man had made it to Mexico from England.**

_**No matter,**_ **he thought. _I will be here for four or five days before my dear friend, Jorge comes, and perhaps another day after that before the Englishman arrives.And in no more than a week everything will be taken care of._**

**It was not long before the carriage pulled up in front of the _posada_.“Is this the only place where one can get a room in this _pueblo_? he asked. **

_**“Sí, Señor,”**_ **the driver replied.**

**Ramirez stepped down and studied his surroundings. The inn faced the _cuartel_ across a fairly large plaza that was less squalid than the one in San Pedro.The _cochero_ pulled out his bags and set them on the step in front of the tavern door.He gazed expectantly at Ramirez.With a slight smile, the Mexican official pulled out two _pesos_ and handed them to him.Then he reached to open the door.Before he could open it, though, someone stepped around him and opened the door for him.“Do you need any help, _señor?_ ” the white haired man inquired. **

**“No, thank you, _señor_ , opening the door was more than enough help, _gracias,_ ” Ramirez replied with a smile.**

**“I would be happy to buy you some refreshment,” the older man said.**

**“I have come a long way.I am here on business from Mexico City,” Ramirez said.He saw a flicker of distrust cross the man’s features, but he chose to ignore it.“Hides and tallow are in great demand in the southern countries.”The _Californiano’s_ features quickly lost the distrust and showed curiosity instead. **

**“But it is not the season, _señor_.”**

**“Perhaps not, but it is a good thing to meet and discuss business with prospective buyers, is it not?” Ramirez asked.**

**“ _Sí,_ you are right.Excuse my rudeness.”**

**“But you were not rude, Señor….”**

**“De la Vega, Alejandro de la Vega,” the older man quickly responded.“And you?”**

**Ramirez struggled to school his emotions and keep them from the other man. _So this is the leader of the hacendados_ , he thought. _This is one of Señor Patterson’s victims._ Aloud, he said, “I am José Rodrigo.”**

**“Welcome to _La Reina de Los Angeles._ I hope that your visit is pleasant and profitable,” Alejandro said with a smile.**

**“I am sure it will be,” Ramirez answered, feeling that it would, indeed, be a profitable visit, but not the way that the old man was thinking.**

**A somewhat short, balding man scurried up to him and bowed.“Welcome to Los Angeles, _señor_ ,” he said.He dried his hands on the large apron he was wearing and Ramirez assumed this was the innkeeper.“Are you spending the night, _señor_?” the man asked him.**

**“ _Sí_ , several, in fact,” Ramirez said. **

**“Would you sign the register, _por favor_?” the innkeeper asked, going behind the counter and pulling out a large leather-bound ledger.**

**Nodding, Ramirez took the proffered pen and dipped it in the ink well.Quickly, he signed his counterfeit name.**

**“Thank you, _Señor_ Rodrigo.How long do you plan on being here?” **

**“Probably a week,” Ramirez answered.**

**The innkeeper scurried around the counter and took the two bags.“Please follow me, _señor,_ ” the innkeeper said, starting up the steps. **

**“ _Señor_ Rodrigo, when you put your things away did you want to take refreshment with me?” Alejandro repeated his offer.He studied the man carefully, wondering if he could find out anything about the revolutionary conspiracy from this traveler from Mexico.**

**“Perhaps after I have rested.Maybe tomorrow?”**

**“ _Sí,_ it would be my pleasure,” Alejandro returned. **

**Ramirez was soon alone in his room.He surveyed the small area with a critical eye, noting that although it was not large, it was clean and comfortable.With a contented sigh, he lay down and was soon asleep.**

**==============================**

**Standing at the rail the next morning, Diego watched the sunrise in eager anticipation.The early morning sun bathed the port in shades of orange and red, giving it an almost ethereal glow.Diego smelled the faint tang of juniper and orange blossoms and felt his soul’s excitement trying to surge to the surface.He breathed deeply and silently thanked the _santos_ for bringing him this far. **

**“It is beautiful, Diego, very beautiful, in a dry sort of way,” Carlos said.The Filipino was standing on one side and George was on the other.**

**“Is this your home, Don Diego?” George asked, forgetting himself and speaking English.The boy berated himself and reverted to Spanish.He felt some of his master’s excitement and was excited himself, and that made him forget the words that he wanted to say.“Is this California?”**

**“ _Sí_ , George.This is California.My home is two day’s ride from here.You will get to see how large and grand my country is as we travel to my father’s _hacienda._ ”**

**“It is so . . . so big,” George stammered.**

**“Yes, and beautiful.And we can speak English for a while if you are having trouble,” Diego said.**

**“Thank you, Don Diego,” George said gratefully.He couldn’t understand why it was so hard for him to remember the words of his master’s language, but it happened at times and Don Diego was quick to switch to English until he remembered.He sighed.**

**“Do not worry about it, my friend.This is too wonderful a day to worry about which language we speak,” Diego said, deciding that the only thing that would make the day better would be if he could disembark immediately.**

**===========================**

**Bernardo walked to the harbor to see what ships had arrived.There was one ship bobbing in the water.Even though this was not an English ship, Bernardo felt the urge to wait and see who was on it.Perhaps there would be another packet, sent by Don Diego through a sympathetic courier.The ship was called the _Isadore_ , he heard someone say, and had actually slipped into the harbor as the sun was setting the day before.Cargo was already being loaded on one small boat while passengers were climbing down to another.Bernardo squinted, but couldn’t make out more than the number of passengers.There appeared to be six or seven. **

**He was pushed back by _peons_ waiting to unload the cargo when it reached the shore, so it became hard to see the boat as it approached.Finally, though, he determined that one passenger was a priest, two were an older couple and there was a boy among the group.With a sigh, Bernardo didn’t see his _patrón_ among the passengers, but he waited anyway, not having anything else to do.He was amused when one of the passengers, a bearded man, jumped out of the front of the boat before it reached dry land and threw the rope to a waiting _peon_.Water washed around his boots, a small amount splashing on his trousers.He seemed to be as tall as Don Diego, but was slightly darker skinned and his hair was a shade lighter, with an almost reddish tint to it.The boy said something, but it was in another language, English, he thought, and the _mozo_ couldn’t understand.The man replied, his laugh floating on the slight breeze to his ears.The laugh even sounded like Don Diego’s. **

**Bernardo shook his head.He had to get control of his emotions.He was now hearing his _patrón_ everywhere.With a sigh, he again began to turn away, but couldn’t quite force himself to.The Englishman helped the older woman ashore and then the older man and the priest.He simply picked up the boy and set him on the dry ground.The boy gazed around him in rapture, chattering excitedly in English.A younger man stepped out of the boat on his own and then walked into town, at first awkwardly and then with more assurance, brushing past the crowd of _peons_ and merchants who had gathered. When the priest was beyond the tidemark, he knelt and crossed himself.The bearded Englishman then did something that confused Bernardo.He, too, knelt, then gently touched the sandy soil; picking up a handful and letting it slide slowly through his fingers.With great solemnity he then made the sign of the cross and unhurriedly stood up, gazing around him, as though trying to drink in every sight and sound of the harbor and the _pueblo_ before him.**

**The inquisitive Bernardo moved closer, as close as the crowd would let him, and he began seeing more and more resemblance to Don Diego.Following as the man and the boy made their way toward the street market, he saw with amusement that both had to take time to regain their land legs.The boy was apparently the man’s son or servant, because he tagged along close to the Englishman, chattering and asking questions incessantly.The man answered good-naturedly.The walk was Don Diego’s; the voice seemed like Don Diego’s.Bernardo almost sobbed aloud in his anguish. _It is not fair!It is not fair that one so much like Don Diego could be here taunting me._ He kept trying to leave but was unable to turn away from this man who was so like his kidnapped master. **

**As he watched, he began to see even more similarities between the newcomer and Don Diego, and though Bernardo knew how useless this endeavor was, he still felt impelled to stay and watch this man from the Philippines a little longer.The man had the same natural cat-like grace that his _patrón_ had _,_ and he flashed the same quick smile when he conversed with the boy.His heart ached fiercely; he wished this familiar seeming stranger were his _patrón_ , his friend, and not just someone enough like him to renew the old pain.**

**The boy finally spoke some Spanish, but it was obvious that Spanish wasn’t the boy’s first language and most of the time they spoke in English.Bernardo saw a paradox in that, because the newcomer was dressed much as a local _caballero_ would be dressed.He had on a simply decorated, but very expensive looking pair of _calzoneros,_ with a deep red _banda_ , and a plain white shirt with only a small amount of ruffles and lace.The black, still damp boots looked to have had much wear.**

**It was when the man turned towards him while looking at clothing for the boy, that Bernardo gasped.The man, despite the beard, despite the darker skin, and lighter hair, could be a relative of his _patrón_. _Santa Maria, it cannot be.It simply cannot be!_ Like a magnet he was now drawn to this pair; he had to get closer to this Englishman.He had to. _Could it be?_ Pushing through the people crowded at the shore, Bernardo came closer. When he was within ten feet, the English speaking _caballero_ became aware of his approach and looked up.Their eyes locked, the Englishman’s, no, that was no Englishman, Bernardo thought, his heart constricting, that is Don Diego!His master’s eyes widened in shock, and he dropped what he was looking at.Then Don Diego’s mouth formed the word, “Bernardo.”A great smile broke out on his face, and he said in an excited voice, “Bernardo!”**

**In three steps, the man reached Bernardo and the _mozo_ found himself in the grasp of his master, his friend.Not able to help himself, he felt tears trickling down his cheeks.Don Diego, too, was emotional, his eyes misty and full of gratitude.“Praise the Saints, I am home,” he said with a joyous laugh.Now Bernardo understood his _patrón’s_ strange actions when he disembarked from the ship.**

**The boy stood close by, moved by the reunion.Bernardo made some motions that George could not understand and a frown creased his master’s face.Turning to George, Diego said, “I know that I was going to have the sailors unload my baggage, but I feel the need to oversee that operation.Some of what Prince Qing Kang Zhu sent me is very valuable.”Diego motioned for him and Bernardo to follow, and the trio returned to the _Isadore_.As they were being rowed back to the ship, Diego introduced George and Bernardo to each other, pointing out to George that Bernardo could neither speak nor hear.When they reached the ship, Diego said, “George, I want you to take charge of the transfer of everything except the chests.I will be right back to help you.There is something that I must discuss with Bernardo right now, and need to do it where it’s less distracting.”Diego drew Bernardo aside to talk privately in the cuddy saloon, which was now empty.**

**“Bernardo, tell me, how is Father?” was his immediate question.“And did you receive the packet I sent?”Bernardo indicated that Don Alejandro was well and deeply involved in fighting the conspirators, and, yes, they had received the packet.With rapid finger motions, which Diego followed closely, Bernardo informed his _patrón_ that Don Alejandro would be ecstatic to find Diego safely home so soon.They had thought that it might be two years or more.**

**“So he figured out about the indenture,” Diego said soberly.The _mozo_ nodded.Diego was puzzled.“Then why are you here now?”**

**Bernardo signed of his run in with the revolutionaries and their attempted ambush of the _hacendados_.**

**Diego eyes widened in shock.“Do you mean that Father was hurt, too?I assumed that Jorge and his followers might still be operating, but was hoping otherwise,” he continued in a serious tone.“But he is all right now?”Bernardo nodded, reassuring his master.“My fears are real,” Diego added, his voice barely above a whisper.**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Thirteen](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/book3_13.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/book3_1.htm)**  
**[Pacific Odyssey Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/odysseyintro.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	59. Pacific Odyssey

Pacific Odyssey

**Pacific Odyssey**

**Book III: The Journey Home**  
  
---  
  
**Chapter Thirteen**

# **The Plot Thickens**

**Bernardo began signing again, this time explaining what he had overheard earlier that morning.**

**Diego stopped him once for further explanations.At the end of Bernardo’s narrative, he said, “So apparently the bandits have become so incensed at the resistance in Los Angeles that they have hired a mercenary to kill the leaders of the group, including Father and Sergeant Garcia.And the man is supposed to be British and riding in on the stage from Mexico tomorrow?” he asked.When Bernardo nodded, he added, “It would seem, then, that I have something I must do before I can go home, although Father needs to be told that I am back.”**

**Bernardo nodded and then pointed to the beard.Diego smiled grimly.When he thought of how close his father had come to death….He jerked himself back to the present.“Did it fool you?”Bernardo nodded.“I wondered when I turned and saw you there.”Bernardo indicated that he had watched him and George disembark, but had not recognized him until right before his approach, although he had seen similarities.“Good,” Diego said, stroking his new beard.**

**_Just like his father,_ Bernardo thought in amusement.But he knew there had to be a serious reason for the change and he asked.**

**“Bernardo, in the event that the terrorists were still active, I did not want to be recognized too quickly.”The manservant nodded in understanding.“I also know many of the conspirators’ passwords and names, and I felt that I would be able to infiltrate their organization if I was disguised . . . and if it became necessary.And apparently it is,” Diego explained, and then he asked Bernardo for an additional update of the group’s activities since his kidnapping.**

****

**Bernardo complied and through many signs, which he noted Don Diego seemed better able to follow, he told how the landowners and Sergeant Garcia had been able to keep the depredations to a minimum in the Los Angeles area.Don Alejandro had been the leading voice for the _hacendados._ Diego smiled at that bit of information.He was not surprised that Father would be a leader in trying to stamp out the revolutionaries, just as he had been instrumental in bringing the other _rancheros_ together against the Eagle.Bernardo signed that he had planned on seeing just what this assassin looked like and then he was going to ride to Los Angeles with the news.**

**Diego pulled at his chin, deep in thought.“We need to intercept that man and capture him.I may be able to impersonate this assassin and that would be the perfect way to infiltrate the revolutionary organization.”Bernardo looked alarmed and signed his disapproval.**

****

**Diego reassured him.“Bernardo, if you only knew what I have done in the past months, you would not think this an impossible task.And besides, there is much I want to discuss with Jorge,” Diego said with a grim smile.Bernardo made the sign of the “Z.”“No, not yet, I’ll have to keep this disguise for a little while and then we will let Zorro ride again.”**

****

**He paced the dining room several times before stopping and facing the manservant again.“Bernardo, there are several contingencies we may have to consider,” Diego told the manservant gravely.“If the man is abducted from the stage and then suddenly rides into the _pueblo_ , the revolutionaries might have questions and want to prove their ‘assassin.’ You may have to help me out on that one.You must be ready to follow my lead when I return to the _pueblo_.”Bernardo nodded.**

****

**After more planning, Diego and Bernardo went to the cabin where George had everything packed and ready to be taken ashore.“George, I have something very dangerous that I have to do before I can arrange for your passage to England,” Diego explained earnestly.“You may have to play a small part.Right now you and Bernardo will take these things to his room at the inn and stay there until I return.Whatever happens, or whatever I do, anything at all, in the next day and a half, do not be surprised and under no circumstances call me Don Diego.”He looked at the boy, whose eyes showed a little of the fright that he, himself, was feeling.“Bernardo knows what is going on and is ready to back me up if he needs to.”**

**Diego got the sword and scabbard that George had placed on the top of the stack of luggage and strapped it on.He got the packet with currency from the smaller trunk and pulled out what he hoped was enough money for his needs.He would have to get it exchanged somewhere.He motioned to Bernardo that he was leaving and turned to George.“I have also arranged with Bernardo that if something happens to me, he and my father will make sure that you get home.”**

****

**George was on the verge of tears.“Why do you have to go do these things now,” he said plaintively.**

**“George, you remember me telling you about my abduction.”George nodded sadly.“These same men are still terrorizing people in this area and I think I can help stop them.They are even now planning to kill my father and that I will not allow,” Diego said in a deathly serious voice.“Wait in the _pueblo_ for me to return.”**

**He turned to leave and saw Carlos walking in the doorway.“Planning to leave without me, eh?”The Filipino gazed at Bernardo for a moment.“A friend?”**

**“This is my _mozo_ , Bernardo.I have told you about him,” Diego replied.**

**“Ah, yes.You have indeed,” said Carlos, smiling at the manservant in greeting.Bernardo bowed in return.The younger man saw the sword strapped at Diego’s side.“Diego, would you like to tell me what is going on?”**

**“Shut the door and I will,” Diego said with a sigh.He then explained what Bernardo had told him and then told his roommate his tenuous plans.**

**“Wait, Diego.If you are going to do this dangerous thing, at least let me be the one to go out and exchange the money and buy you a horse.It would not do for this assassin to be seen in San Diego before he is supposed to arrive on the coach,” Carlos said.**

**“But I have already been on shore,” Diego said, chagrined that he had not thought about that.He could not know all of Jorge’s men, but they would recognize him if he showed up later as the British assassin.**

**“But only for a brief time.You are taking your life in your hands if you go out again.”**

**“Carlos, this is not your battle,” Diego said, repeating what he had said once before to his friend.**

**“Diego, I have already told you that I am going to help in any way I can,” said Carlos vehemently.“I will not stand idly by.You are not going to come back to California to be killed before you can finally make it back to your father.”**

**Diego said nothing.His eyes spoke his gratitude.He could ask for no better friends than these here in this room.He nodded and handed the pouch of money to Carlos.“Take Bernardo with you.He knows where the usury shop is and he will guard you against thieves after you have made the exchange.Either rent or purchase a horse, one that is sound enough to make the journey to Los Angeles.And buy a whip and a pistol.”**

**Carlos nodded solemnly and then gestured to the _mozo_ , who glanced at Diego.Bernardo’s eyes spoke volumes, especially the desire to stay with his long lost master, but Diego simply motioned for him to go with Carlos.Sighing, Bernardo turned and walked out of the cabin with the Filipino.**

**Diego pondered his options; sifting through all of the information that Bernardo had given him.The idea of a strike against the _cuartel_ and his father bespoke of more than one man, but Bernardo had insisted that Mexico City was sending only one man to accomplish this task, while Jorge and his men were going to attack other _haciendas_ almost immediately thereafter.Diego lay back in his bed and contemplated, turning ideas over and over in his head.Two kills in two separate places at almost the same time.How could this assassin do it alone? _There is only one thing I can do,_ Diego thought. _I have to get the information directly from the assassin._**

**By the time Carlos returned, Diego was pacing the confines of his cabin, George sitting on the bunk watching with fearful eyes.The chests and bags sat stacked and ready to go, the cabin, their home for seemingly so long, ready to be abandoned.**

**“The money has been changed and I have bought you a horse,” Carlos announced.**

**“Good,” Diego said.“Now I want you to go to the inn and take a room, preferably near Bernardo’s.I will meet you there tonight, probably late.Make sure you get a room with a balcony.That is probably the way I’ll come in.And at least one of you put a candle out on the balcony so I will know which room belongs to you.”He paused, thinking furiously.“Where is the horse?”**

**“Just on shore, being watched by a young _peon_ who has your description and the promise of compensation,” Carlos said with a smile, tossing a small pouch to his roommate.**

**“Good.I think I will go out and scout the road from Mexico,” he said as he walked toward the door.**

**“I will take care of all the luggage,” Carlos said.“ _Vaya con Dios,_ my friend _.”_**

**Diego paused in the doorway and turned back toward his friends.“Thank you, all of you,” he said, gratitude heavy in his voice.Then he turned and left the room.As he stepped into the small boat, he gazed toward the shore and saw the horse Carlos had purchased.**

**When the boat ground against the sandy beach, Diego tossed a _peso_ to the boy.The _peon_ peered carefully at him and then handed him the reins.Apparently he had passed the boy’s inspection as per Carlos’ description.Quickly, Diego mounted and rode along the beach until he was out of San Diego, then he rode toward the highway that the stage from Mexico would be taking.When he reached the King’s Road, he began looking for likely spots of ambush.About a mile from San Diego, he found a narrow place in the road and began laying his plans for a trap.He gathered materials for his ambush of the next day until the sun drew close to the horizon.Twice during his foray he paused when a stage rattled along the road either heading to San Diego or toward Mexico. He watched from behind an outcropping of rocks and sorted away more bits of information, such as the speed of the horses and how well armed the _cochero_ was.He noted with satisfaction that the coachman heading toward San Diego slowed for that particular stretch of road, but Diego also noted that the _cochero_ had a pistol sitting on his lap, ready for quick use.It would seem that this was a popular place of robbery.**

**Diego filed that bit of information away as well.He scouted and found a place about ten yards north of the position that would work almost as well.He had taken in the fact that the driver had relaxed slightly when he had passed the narrow, curved part of the road.In his selected location, the road was wide, but there was ample coverage for him to hide before the coach stopped.And his whip would take care of the pistol.**

**As the sun began its descent toward the coastal hills, Diego rode back toward San Diego, surveying for places where he could hide the Englishman.Finally, just beyond the outskirts of San Diego, he found a small cave not far from the beach.The waves were a dull muted roar and would help to mask any noise that his prisoner might make.Nodding in satisfaction, Diego tied his horse in a thicket and rested in the cave, watching the sun dip behind a band of clouds, making a brilliant golden display that was reflected off the ocean in the distance.Happiness filled his heart. _I am home.I am finally home_ , he thought as he enjoyed this sunset more than he had enjoyed one in years.Despite the circumstances that he now found himself in, despite the fact that he had to stay incognito, despite the fact that he had to delay his return home to his father, he was content.He was home.All was well.**

**=========================**

**When Orion was above the eastern horizon, Diego mounted his horse and entered town, riding through narrower and less traveled roads and alleyways until he arrived at the back of the tavern.In the doorway of one balcony, a half-burned candle flickered.Smiling, Diego dismounted and led his horse around to the stable, where he tied the animal up with the others.He would leave before dawn, thereby causing no commotion at the wonder of an extra horse.And if, by then, there were a stable boy in attendance, he would simply offer an excuse and bribe the lad.Diego smiled benignly.He was too happy to let anything worry him right now.Tomorrow was soon enough to worry.**

**Carefully, silently, Diego climbed to the balcony, slipping over the rail like a wraith and stepping inside the room.He paused a moment, letting his eyes adjust to the gloomy interior and then he made out Carlos sitting in a chair in the corner, smiling at him.“Told you I was a light sleeper,” he said softly.**

**Diego glanced into the other corner and saw George curled up on a pallet sleeping soundly.“And George, thank goodness, is a heavy one,” he murmured.**

**“Did you find what you were looking for?” Carlos asked.**

**“Yes, I have the place of ambush prepared.I will be ready to deal with this assassin.”**

**Carlos sighed and his countenance became serious.“I have the weapons you requested.”**

**“Good, and thank you, Carlos.”Diego rubbed behind his ear, feeling a bit awkward at his friend’s solemnity.**

**“Now you need to get some sleep, Diego,” Carlos admonished.**

**Shaking his head, Diego replied.“No, not yet.I must give Bernardo his instructions.Which room is he in?”**

**“We were fortunate.He is in the room adjacent to this one.”Carlos pointed to a door next to him.“And it is unlocked.”**

**“If I do not return, it will be because I am sleeping in his room.”He slipped quietly into the next room where he found Bernardo dozing in a chair near the bed.Gently, he laid his hand on the _mozo’s_ arm. Bernardo’s eyes snapped open.While the servant fully awoke, Diego shut the door between the rooms.**

**Bernardo quickly lit a candle and then began signing, stopping only to reach over and touch Diego’s sleeve, as though by touching he could make his master real.**

**“Yes, my friend, I have everything as prepared as I can.I will leave before dawn.If all goes well, I should be back into San Diego by supper—as Richard Patterson, English assassin.”**

**Bernardo continued signing.“You are worried about me?” Diego repeated.“Do not be.Worry more for the revolutionaries.They will be stopped and I will do whatever is necessary to put an end to their depredations.”Diego’s hard countenance softened at Bernardo’s continued signing.“Yes, I know you are worried and I appreciate your prayers on my behalf.”He clapped the servant on the shoulder.“How do you think I made it home so quickly,” he said with a smile.**

**Bernardo looked puzzled and then signed again.**

**“Ah, that puzzles you how I got home so quickly?” Diego asked with a smile, then he grew serious.“It did not seem quick to me, my friend.But we will talk of my adventures over a glass of de la Vega wine when all of this is over.Right now, I must try to get some sleep.”**

**Bernardo nodded and pointed toward a tray of food on a small table by the bed containing a much welcome supper.Quickly, Diego ate, his stomach now feeling the same measure of contentment that the rest of him had felt watching the sunset.Bernardo signed his apologies for the food being cold and somewhat stale.**

**“Cold? Stale?”Diego laughed softly as he finished the tamale on his plate.“No, Bernardo, this is wonderful.I was too anxious to eat this morning on board the ship, so this is the first meal I have had today.My thanks for your thoughtfulness.”He wiped his fingers on a cloth Bernardo handed him and sighed.“ _Gracias_ , my friend.”Diego yawned and slid off his boots.“Be sure and wake me before dawn,” he added.“If you can stay awake yourself.”Bernardo grinned and nodded. **

**Diego lay down and let the events of this most tumultuous first day back home rattle around in his mind like seeds in a dried gourd.Finally, though, his fatigue caught up with him and he fell into an exhausted sleep.**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Fourteen](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/book3_14.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/book3_1.htm)**  
**[Pacific Odyssey Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/odysseyintro.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	60. Pacific Odyssey

Pacific Odyssey

**Pacific Odyssey**

**Book III: The Journey Home**  
  
---  
  
****

**Chapter Fourteen**

**The Assassin**

**It seemed almost an instant later when he felt someone shaking him awake.Jerking up, Diego looked into the face of his servant.Glancing outside the balcony door, he saw the first hints of the dawn and jumped up, grabbing his boots.Bernardo handed him the whip and pistol Carlos had purchased the day before, along with a pouch of powder and another one of shot.Then he signed, ‘ _Vaya con Dios.’_**

**“Remember, Bernardo, when I come back to San Diego, I will be the Englishman, Richard Patterson.If I don’t come back tonight, you will know I was unsuccessful and you will need to ride immediately to Los Angeles.”**

**Bernardo gazed at Diego sadly, then signed again.** ****

**“Do not worry, Bernardo.I will return.You and Carlos and George must be ready to follow whatever I do.”Diego paused and then smiled to reassure his _mozo_.“It will be most interesting tonight, no?”** ****

**Bernardo smiled slightly and nodded, signing again.**

**Diego laughed softly and clapped his hand on his _mozo’s_ back.“Yes, I guess life is always interesting with me around.Are you sorry you came with me from Spain?”**

**Bernardo immediately and emphatically shook his head ‘no.’**

**Diego looked below the balcony and when he saw no one, he climbed over the railing to a wall and then jumped lightly to the ground.Feeling Bernardo’s eyes on him, Diego looked up and smiled reassuringly.Then with a salute, he slipped into the shadows and headed toward the stables.It appeared the _santos_ were with him, the stable boy was not yet awake.Quickly Diego slipped the bridle back on the horse, and quietly saddled him.Soon he was leading the gelding back down a side road until he was near the edge of the _pueblo._ Just as the sun was peeking over the hills, Diego mounted and rode south, parallel to the King’s Highway.By midmorning he was in place, ready to waylay the stage containing the assassin.He waited.**

**Diego saw the dust of the stage before he saw the stage itself.At the first sign of the approaching travelers, he had dragged a large broken limb across the road.Then he covered the lower part of his face with his bandanna, an act that seemed strange to him, and waited quietly on horseback off the side of the road, near a half dead tree.As soon as the driver saw the branch, he pulled back on the reins and then as the horses jerked the coach to a stop, he reached for his pistol.Diego’s whip whistled and the pistol was suddenly in his hand pointing at its former owner.Smiling behind the mask, Diego was pleased that he had not lost that particular ability.**

**The _cochero_ stared at him in shock and then slowly raised his hands.Diego rode his horse to the front of the stage and called out, his voice cold and authoritarian, “Everyone get out of the coach, with your hands where I can see them!”**

**Three people quickly stepped out of the stage.They had seen the display with the whip and were appropriately impressed and fearful.There were two women, one very young and one who appeared to be the young one’s mother or aunt, and one man.The man, the assassin, studied him, his brilliantly blue eyes boring into his with a countenance that seemed almost predatory.“Ladies,” he said gruffly to the two women.“Please move to one side.I will deal with you later.”Diego had no wish for the women to be involved with anything that this man might attempt to do.**

**“Please, _Señor_ , please do not hurt my mother,” the younger girl pleaded as she moved with her mother to one side.Both women had tears in their eyes and gazed at him fearfully.The older woman played with the beads around her neck, her lips moving in what Diego could only assume was a prayer for protection.He felt sorry for the women and wished he could do this in some other way, having never dealt with innocents in this manner, but he had to have this assassin and there was no other way in which he could accomplish that goal.And this all had to look convincing. **

**Suddenly, the blue-eyed man grabbed something from his vest and threw it, barely missing Diego’s shoulder.The _caballero_ had been expecting such a move and was ready.The coachman’s confiscated pistol barked and the assassin grabbed at the place on his arm where Diego’s bullet had scored.His eyes continued to lock onto Diego’s and the hatred that reflected in them almost made the young man shudder.“ _Señor_ , as you can see, I am as good with a pistol as I am with a whip,” Diego said evenly.He pulled out his own pistol.“Do not try this again.Everyone give me your money and valuables!” he barked impatiently.“Quickly!Throw them on the ground!” **

**The women pulled off their rings and necklaces and threw them on the ground where they made a small, glittering pile.“You, too,” he said to the man.He watched carefully as Patterson pulled off a ring and tossed it disdainfully in with the rest of the jewelry.“You,” he said to Patterson.“Where is your money?”**

**“I do not have any with me, _bandito_ ,” he spat.**

**Diego laughed humorlessly.“You think me _estupido_?You have some money or did you spend it all on that fancy knife you threw at me, or those nice clothes you are wearing?”He called to the driver without pulling his eyes from Patterson.“ _Cochero_ , get his luggage and throw it down.This man has the look of wealth about him.And do not try to throw it at me or do anything equally stupid.This whip can do as much damage as the pistol, and you do not know which I would use on you.”Quickly, the coachman did as ordered.Diego glanced down and noticed several bulges.“Ah, inside the bag….”**

**Suddenly, the Englishman leaped at him, thinking to take advantage of Diego during the moment he was glancing at the carpetbag.However, the ‘bandit’ was ready for him, kicking Patterson away and then plying the whip on his attacker.The end of the weapon curled itself around the Englishman’s neck and Diego pulled it tight, effectively choking off Patterson’s air supply.Jerking the struggling man toward him, Diego leaned over and hit the assassin on the head with his pistol butt.There was no need to court trouble when this one seemed less than willing to submit to captivity.There would be time to question him later.“There is money somewhere to pay a small ransom to a poor _bandito_.I think I will take this one with me,” he growled.Glaring at the women, he ordered, “ _Señorita, señora_ , back on the coach.” **

**Diego then motioned to the coachman to continue on his way.When the coach was around the next bend, he quickly dismounted, put the jewelry and money in the carpetbag, tying it to the saddle.Then he tied up Patterson and threw him over the horse’s withers.With a grim smile, Diego realized that the blow on the head along with the jouncing ride might just make this killer compliant, but he would not count on it.He mounted behind his prisoner and guided the horse off the _El Camino Real_. **

**Diego rode to the cave and then threw the man to the ground, where the Englishman lay, still unconscious.Ground tying the gelding, Diego pulled the bandanna down, and then studied his antagonist.Patterson was only an inch or so shorter than himself and his hair was a little lighter.Diego was also pleased to see that the man sported a beard, much like his own.While he waited for Patterson to regain consciousness, he went through the assassin’s belongings, including those that were inside his jacket.**

**In a secret compartment of the carpetbag, he found a modest amount of money.Probably Patterson was going to be paid after he had succeeded in killing his father and Sergeant Garcia.There was a map of the area around San Diego, there were names of various people that Patterson was supposed to contact, including the name of a merchant in San Diego.Diego tried to place the merchant, but was unable to.There was also a piece of paper that contained his father’s and Sergeant Garcia’s names, along with descriptions of both men.On the back of that paper was a timetable; 10: 00 o’clock marking the time that Father and the good sergeant were scheduled to die. _Both men at the same time?_ he thought. _How can that be?_ Looking through the papers again, Diego found a letter of introduction, but it did not give the name of Patterson’s employer, only a single word, ‘Success.’Diego could only assume that it was some kind of code word.Disappointed, he gazed at two curious devices that had been wrapped in cloth and stored under the Englishman’s clothes in the carpetbag.They intrigued him, but they, along with the papers that he had found, gave him scant clues to Patterson’s field of expertise.He turned them over and over, finding that they were some type of flintlock devices.They reminded him of something.Not only was Patterson planning on killing more than one person at the same time, he would have to be able to kill from a distance, at least one of his victims.The stirring of his prisoner brought him out of his reverie and he looked over at the bound man. **

**Patterson glared at him and tried to free himself from the ropes, but Diego had tied them tightly.As the Englishman struggled, he winced and Diego saw blood trickling anew from the grazing bullet wound on Patterson’s arm.Finally the assassin stopped, seeing the futility of his efforts and turned his gaze to his captor.Diego met the stare with one of his own, but saw something evil in those deep blue eyes.They were ruthlessly cold and hard.This was a man who did his job with the minimum of emotion and, probably with great efficiency.He said nothing and finally Diego broke the silence.“You are here to murder innocents.How were you planning on doing that, _Señor_ Patterson, especially all at the same time?” **

**The Englishman started slightly, apparently surprised that Diego knew his name, but he quickly composed himself and spat in the dust.**

**Diego smiled.“ _Señor_ , you can make this easy on yourself, or make it difficult.It is your choice.If you don’t tell me what I need to know, I will figure it out anyway . . . eventually.”** ****

**“I will tell you nothing, bandit,” Patterson growled.** ****

**Diego looked over Patterson’s possessions again.Then he remembered Basilio, the King’s emissary, the man who had created the complicated chest that would blow up from a distance.Basilio had been very clever, working out a device that would explode after the so-called war chest was on board a ship and out to sea.Then the full realization hit him.Patterson was an expert in explosives.That was how he could kill so many at the same time.Now he knew what the merchant in San Diego sold-- gunpowder and weapons.Diego smiled again, his mind immediately thinking of ways to thwart the Englishman’s plan.Looking up from his study of the devices, he noted Patterson’s still hard and steady gaze on him.Diego laughed, elated over his successful detective work.“That is all right, _Señor_ Patterson, I believe I have all that I need to become a British assassin.An assassin with powder and fire.”At the Englishman’s startled glance, Diego laughed again.Patterson’s features twisted into a mask of frustration and hatred.**

**Then the Englishman’s face changed to a look of triumph and he, too, laughed.“It won’t do you any good, Spaniard,” the man spoke passable Spanish, but with an accent betraying his origin.“The men waiting for me are expecting someone who can speak the King’s English,” he added.**

**Diego promptly reverted to English.“You mean like this,” he said with a smile as Patterson’s jaw dropped.Thinking again of the assassin’s purpose for being in California, Diego became serious once more, fixing the Englishman with a cold glare.“Sir, you have no idea who I am, where I come from or why I have captured you, and it really is not important.Be aware that you are only the first who will know the bite of my whip or the sting of my pistol.I am prepared to do whatever it takes to stop the men who have hired you.”**

**“Well, Richard Patterson, it seems that I have my new identity.”The man struggled anew against the ropes, but the injured arm and Diego’s good knots made that impossible.The _caballero_ dragged his prisoner into the cave.“ _Señor_ Patterson, you had better hope that I succeed in playing your part, because I am the only one who knows where you are,” he said matter-of-factly, slipping off his trousers and shirt and tossing them toward his prisoner.Diego gave Patterson a drink of water, bound up his wound, which turned out to merely be a flesh wound, and then untied the mercenary, all the while training his pistol directly on the Patterson’s heart.“Now get out of your outer clothes and put on mine,” he ordered.“You are about to become an itinerant _vaquero_ and I, an English assassin.”After seeing the hard and determined look in Diego’s eyes, Patterson complied.The change was soon made, Diego never taking his eyes or his pistol off the assassin, and the man was soon tied up again.Diego quickly put on Patterson’s clothing and then without another word picked up the carpetbag and left the cave.He had kept his own boots, but took the other man’s with him as he galloped away, throwing them under a bush some distance from the cave. As he was riding toward the city, Diego used his knife to simulate a wound in the same place on his arm as he had inflicted on Patterson’s arm, biting his lip at the slight pain, but knowing it was necessary for authenticity.A small amount of his blood mixed with that on the sleeve of the assassin’s jacket.He then took Patterson’s bandanna and bound it up, pulling the knots with one hand.**

**The map Diego had found in Patterson’s papers gave directions to a meeting place outside of the _pueblo_. It was a lonely, deserted hut just to the east of the main road leading into the _pueblo_.Diego assumed that Jorge or one of his men would be there to meet Patterson, although there was a possibility that might not happen if the revolutionaries had received word of the kidnapping.On the other hand, Diego thought, Jorge would undoubtedly be curious, wondering if his contact might possibly have escaped and still made the rendezvous.So he waited, sitting in plain view on the gelding, trying to be patient, showing his confidence.Just before dark, several men rode up to him and looked him over, their guns pointed menacingly at him.**

**“Well, Englishman, you must have escaped, or are you perhaps the bandit who stopped the stage?” one of the men asked.It was Jorge.**

**Diego affected an English accent into his Spanish, and hoped that he had changed enough to fool Jorge. “I am clever enough to escape from a stupid bandit.And consider this, it seems incredible that an itinerant robber would choose to go to all this trouble,” he said calmly and then pointed to the small wound on his arm.“But it is of no matter.He was like an annoying insect.There was a small sting, but in the end he was easily squashed and killed.”Diego pulled out a cigar that had been in Patterson’s pocket, sniffed it and stuck it between his teeth, affecting an air of nonchalance.Right now, he wished it were lit; the smell of good cigar smoke could be very soothing.**

**“But still, _señor_ , we must make sure that you are indeed our mercenary and not someone impersonating him,” Jorge said.Diego just shrugged, having guessed this would come, despite his careful planning.Jorge had not lasted this long in his reign of terrorism without having been very, very careful.**

**“Let me see your paper from Mexico City,” Jorge said.There was something that caused him some uneasiness about this man.Maybe because the Englishman was a hired killer and not someone who killed for a cause, such as he did.And then there was the fact that he was not totally sure if this was even the right man.But then, as Patterson had said, what _bandito_ would go to the trouble to impersonate an assassin?However, there was something else.Jorge couldn’t tell what it was, something that made him feel he had met this man before. _In Mexico City?_ No, he didn’t think so, but then where?He simply couldn’t remember.Then he shrugged it off as ridiculous.He would have remembered an Englishman.No, this Patterson just looked like someone he knew—that was it.**

**The assassin handed over the paper.It was in order, but he still didn’t know if it had been stolen or not.The man would simply have to prove his cold bloodedness.A simple bandit wouldn’t have the stomach to do the kind of violence for which this man was known.“Everything seems to be in order, but we still have to be sure you are the man you say you are, _Señor_ Patterson.You will have to do something to convince us.”**

**Diego looked complacently at Jorge.“It is up to you, _señor_.Simple proof will cost you an extra two hundred _pesos_.Difficult proof will cost five hundred _pesos_ ,” he said coolly.“But first I am thirsty and hungry, shall we go to an inn?”**

**Jorge gazed at the Englishman.“We are not rich like the man who hired you, but still we need proof.You choose the means of proof.”**

**Diego gazed disdainfully at the men in front of him.“Very well, but let us do it soon.It is getting cold and I am tired of sitting here when there is a good meal waiting in San Diego.”**

**Jorge nodded.“Come,” he said simply, and the group rode into San Diego.**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Fifteen](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/book3_15.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/book3_1.htm)**  
**[Pacific Odyssey Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/odysseyintro.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	61. New Page 1

New Page 1

**Pacific Odyssey**

**Book III: The Journey Home**  
  
---  
  
**Chapter Fifteen** ****

**Calling the Bluff**

**Bernardo, Carlos and George were sitting at a table near a back wall of the inn when Diego and a small group of the conspirators walked in.So far, it seemed that his _patron_ had managed to fool them.They all sat down and talked quietly, after ordering wine and dinner.After a while, Don Diego got up and casually sauntered toward the bar, looking around thoughtfully.Catching Bernardo’s eye, he made a discreet motion with his hand, hidden from the men with whom he had been sitting, wanting the _mozo_ to create an incident.Bernardo signed his acknowledgement.Noisily, he jumped up, pushing his chair to the side, and moved to the bar.**

**Diego noticed George watching carefully, but hoped that the boy wouldn’t get involved.He also observed Carlos watching them.He could trust Carlos to follow the action and help him out with his subterfuge.Bernardo nonchalantly meandered over to the counter where Diego was standing.With a happy grin, the servant turned and waved to Carlos, who gave a half-hearted smile in return.Bernardo deftly backed into his master upsetting the glass of wine in his hand, causing it to spill all over the counter and on his sleeve.With a loud growl, Diego turned and roughly grabbed his _mozo_ , slapping him across the face and then shoving him to the floor with a force hard enough to hurt.He hated causing injury to Bernardo, but Diego noticed that his friend had fallen in a way that looked bad to those watching but caused very little actual hurt.He mentally congratulated his multi-talented _mozo._**

**As Bernardo lay writhing on the floor holding his arm tightly to his chest, his face wrenched in pretended agony, Diego approached, fists clenched in anger, his face suffused with wrath.In a voice that imitated the Englishman’s accent, Diego cried out, “How dare you touch me, you dog!That was a deliberate attack!”**

**With his ‘unbroken’ arm, Bernardo made signs indicating his inability to speak and hear.Diego continued approaching, and Bernardo raised his arm to protect himself against another blow.**

**“Hold, _señor_!” Carlos called out, rising and moving toward Diego.“This man can neither speak nor hear.He did not mean to bump into you.”Carlos grabbed the pretended Englishman’s upraised fist and it was then that Diego exploded into action.He twisted his arm in a move that broke Carlos’ hold; one they had practiced many times.His fist shot out, almost connecting with Carlos’ jaw, but to the audience in the tavern it looked like a hard, rock solid blow.Carlos played his part well, staggering back.Diego followed with another blow and then another.Carlos dropped to his knees and Diego aimed his foot at Carlos’ ribcage, again just stopping short of connecting.The people in the tavern gasped, seeing a heavy kick, one hard enough to cause serious injury.Carlos added to the scene, screaming in supposed agony, falling to the floor and then lying still as though unconscious.**

**Diego gazed around the room, seeing the fearful looks.“Is there anyone who disputes my claim that I was attacked?”Several people shook their heads.“Good.”He turned back to Bernardo, who gazed at him fearfully, scooting away from him on his rear end, looking for all the world like a frightened crab.Pulling out his pistol, Diego leaned over and aimed it at the _mozo’s_ head, the end of the barrel only an inch from his temple.Bernardo signed, pleading, his eyes begging. **

**Suddenly, Diego put the pistol away, laughing at the scene before him.“Someone tell the scum that he had better not come close to me or I will kill him,” he said disdainfully.Then he turned toward Jorge.“Is there another tavern in this town?I do not like the atmosphere here.”**

**Jorge nodded.“Yes, closer to the wharf, but you may find the patrons even less appealing, _señor._ ”**

**Diego watched as George and several men helped Bernardo and Carlos up the stairs.“Then we will stay here.The riff raff have gone.”Diego and the revolutionaries ate in virtual silence, as none of them wanted to say anything that could be overheard.The conversation in the room was muted as well.That suited Diego just fine.He pulled out one of Patterson’s cigars and lit it this time, leaning back and watching the smoke drift toward the ceiling. _So far, everything is going quite well,_ he thought, satisfied. **

**After a few more minutes, he got up and walked toward the door, leaving Jorge to pay for his meal.Salazar followed him out.“You could have picked someone more able to defend himself, _Señor_ Patterson,” he said in disgust.“That was just the deaf-mute who hangs around running errands for _hacendados_.And the other?Apparently the other was soft.”**

**Diego pivoted and pierced the revolutionary with an angry glare.“I do not recall anyone agreeing to pay me to perform my act of loyalty, and I do not work for free,” he said coldly.**

**“Still you could have done something that would have proven your bravery as well as your loyalty,” Salazar retorted, his voice filled with disgust.** ****

**“Bravery?” Diego asked, laughing in derision.“I was not hired to be brave, I was hired to do a job.Bravery is for fools.”** ****

**Jorge came out of the tavern, his other two men behind him and approached the pair.“All right, I’m convinced,” Jorge said to silence the argument.They mounted and then rode out of the _pueblo_ to a secluded area and the leader stopped.“Now, _Señor_ Patterson, what is your plan to get rid of those meddlesome Los Angeles King’s men?”**

**Diego knew he could take care of these men and capture Jorge before leaving San Diego, hoping one of the men would tell him what he needed to know, but he could not take that chance.He needed to know, for the safety of those who had been fighting against the terrorists, how many others were in the organization.He had to play along for a little while longer.He would continue to bluff, hoping that he was doing a good enough job to convince Jorge and his men.“It’s very simple.I will blow up their leader’s _hacienda_ and the _cuartel_ ,” he said contemptuously, as though dealing with contemptuous children.“We will meet again when I have made the arrangements for the explosions.I have no small experience in that field, you know.”**

**“Yes, I was told,” Jorge said.“We will meet tomorrow evening.Is a day enough time to acquire those things you will need?”**

**Diego nodded, breathing an inner sigh of relief, grateful that he had been able to fool these men thus far.“I can do everything I need to do in a day _._ How long does it take to ride to Los Angeles?”**

**“It takes about a day and a half of very hard riding.”**

**Diego nodded.“Very well.If we meet in Los Angeles, say in three days, then we should be able to see the results of my efforts.I will need a map, however.I am not as familiar with this country as you are.”**

**“How can you do this when you are not even going to be there to set off the explosives?” Salazar asked in disbelief.**

**“I prepare the explosives, others deliver them,” Diego laughed evilly.“I have stayed alive longer that way.”The rest laughed along with him.Jorge directed him to a different inn, one nearer the wharf, and told him he would give him a map to Los Angeles the next day when they met.**

**Diego rode away feeling satisfied with his evening’s work.Riding to the inn designated, he took a room and presumably went to bed.A few hours later, he slipped out a back window and rode to the little cave where the assassin was tied up.In the flickering dimness of the candle that Diego had lit, he found Patterson glaring morosely at him.The _Californiano_ gave him something to eat and drink, and then retied his hands.Patterson complained about the pain in his injured arm, but Diego was obdurate and would not concede to the man’s wishes.It would not be that long before the Englishman was more comfortable in a _carcel._ He then went to the inn where Bernardo, Carlos and George were staying.Slipping into his servant’s room the same way he had left his own, he found Carlos with Bernardo.**

**“Have you ever thought of being an actor?” was Carlos’ first comment when Diego came through the window.They both laughed.**

**“Have you, my friend?” Diego asked.“That was a very good performance, especially considering that it was totally unrehearsed and unplanned.”**

**Diego looked at Bernardo, who had a bemused look on his face, so he signed, asking if he were all right.Bernardo nodded.Diego then indicated his pleasure in the manservant’s performance by bowing to him and Bernardo did the same for Diego.Diego looked around.“Is George asleep?”Carlos nodded.“Good.You can relate what he needs to know tomorrow.”**

**Diego looked at each of his friends and sighed.“I really need the help of each of you,” he said, also signing for Bernardo’s benefit.**

**“You know you can count on me, Diego,” Carlos said.**

**“I know, Carlos, but this is where it can get very dangerous.”**

**“I would not miss this for the world, Diego,” Carlos said brightly.Diego looked sternly at him, seeing himself, just a few years younger.**

**“Please be aware this is very serious business,” the _caballero_ said.“If this works, then it should finish the terror that began just before I was kidnapped.”Carlos nodded, nonplussed by Diego’s stern looks.Diego sighed.“Now Carlos, would you be able to meet me at the stable closest to the harbor, tomorrow at noon?” Diego asked.**

**“ _Sí_ , Diego,” he answered.**

**“That is where the chests are, containing the gifts I received in China,” Diego explained, continuing to ‘sign’ for Bernardo.“Those chests are suddenly going to include explosives.”The others looked incredulous.Continuing, he explained, “Actually, that is what I want Jorge and his gang to think.The assassin I am impersonating is an explosives expert.The chests are actually going to contain letters of instruction that will need to be carried out explicitly.One will go to Sgt. Garcia at the _cuartel_ of the _Pueblo de Los Angeles_ and the other to the _Hacienda de la Vega_.”Diego pointed to Carlos.“I want you to make sure that Sergeant Garcia gets his at the _cuartel_ and follows the instructions to the letter.Be aware that Sergeant Garcia is a man with a very good heart, but he is not terribly bright.You must make sure that he does everything that the letter says to do.And do not get too exasperated if it takes a bit of time to get him to understand everything.”**

**“Wait a minute, Diego.How can the delivery of a chest of explosives make them go off and do the damage that you want the revolutionaries to believe you can do?” Carlos questioned.**

**His eyes glittering with a mischievous gleam, Diego replied, “There were several flint lock type devices in Patterson’s baggage that not only made me feel that this man is an explosives expert, but also gave me the idea that would make this scheme work and keep Jorge from becoming suspicious.”Diego took a piece of paper from the stationary set that lay on a small table and began drawing as he explained.“This is what I think was supposed to happen,” Diego explained.“You have one of the devices attached inside the chest.It is in two parts, the separate parts fitting together when the chest is closed.When the victim unlocks the chest and opens the lid, the two parts rub as they pull away from each other, causing sparks that light the powder.”Diego lifted his hands dramatically.“BOOM!” he said.**

**Carlos looked at the diagram and whistled appreciatively.“Boom, indeed, my friend.You have a very devious mind.”**

**“I didn’t think it up, my friend, I just figured it out.”Diego held the paper over the candle flame and let it blacken and then break into flame, finally dropping it to the floor and stamping on it before the fire reached his fingers.**

**“And I suspect you are right, Diego.”**

**Diego turned to his _mozo._ “You will take care of the one going home,” he explained in sign to Bernardo.“When Father finds out that I am in the area and have not come home yet, **_he_** will probably want to explode, but I want you to make sure he gets the letter that I will write for him.It will explain everything.”Diego sighed and rubbed his tired eyes.“I need to go now and presumably get some explosives ready for transport.I will have the letters ready and placed in the chests by the time we meet, Carlos.Have George arrange for the rental of two carriages and horses.And tell him not to forget to haggle.And both of you continue to act as though recovering from injuries,” he said, eyeing his _mozo’s_ arm, which was in a sling.“George will ride with you, Bernardo,” he said as he signed. He paused and then gazed meaningfully at Bernardo.Continuing, he said, “Tell Father that I will do my best to get there in time to see him before the trap is set for the revolutionaries.”Bernardo nodded.Turning to Carlos, he said, “When we meet tomorrow, someone might be watching so do not be surprised by anything I do.” **

**“Just don’t hit me,” Carlos said, with a grin.Diego scratched behind his ear and then returned his friend’s smile with one of his own.**

**=========================**

**The next day, at midmorning, Diego went to the shop indicated by Patterson’s paperwork.As he expected, it dealt with the selling of gunpowder and firearms.He bought two kegs of gunpowder and then two chests.Putting a keg in each chest and dragging them just outside the back of the shop, Diego then ordered the storekeeper to hire a _peon_ to take his chests to the blacksmith shop.While he was waiting, Diego took the devices that Patterson had been carrying and attached them to the inside of the chests.If he was being watched, and the young _caballero_ did not doubt that he was, he wanted for Jorge and his men to see him for exactly what he was pretending to represent, an assassin preparing for his kill.While he was working, the shopkeeper came close and attempted to watch him.“Go back to your shop, _señor_ ,” he growled and fixed the man with a hard, cold stare.The shopkeeper left quickly.Soon a small wagon arrived, and Diego and the _peon_ were rattling to the stable, the chests secured behind them.**

**When the chests were unloaded just inside the stable, Diego turned to the blacksmith.“Do you have many customers this time of day,” he asked.At the man’s nod, he said, “Then I will wait.I need someone to take these to Los Angeles for me.”The man nodded again and returned to his work.**

**When Carlos walked in and saw him, he turned as though ready to retreat.“Wait, _señor_ ,” Diego said, a reassuring smile on his face, while his eyes remained impassive.“I wish to apologize for my behavior last night.It was a long journey from Mexico and the robbery had me nervous.I hope you are all right.”**

**Carlos gazed at him suspiciously and then slowly nodded.“I suffered no lasting hurt,” he said evenly.**

**“I would like to do something to atone for my actions to you and your friend,” Diego suggested.**

**“That is not necessary, _señor.”_**

_****_

**“Oh, but it is,” Diego insisted.“If you are interested, I can pay you handsomely to do a job for me.”**

****

**Carlos feigned mild interest.“What kind of job and how much?”**

****

**“One hundred _pesos_ to drive a carriage to someone in Los Angeles.”**

**Carlos looked very interested.“One hundred _pesos?_ ” he repeated.“Just to deliver something?Why not use the mail service?”**

**“It is too large and heavy.”Diego paused and rubbed his chin.“I would have thought a young man like you would be very interested in making that much money, but I must be mistaken.”He turned and began to walk away.**

**“Wait, _señor_ ,” Carlos called after him.Diego turned back to face the younger man.“I only have to deliver this thing to Los Angeles?Nothing else?”**

**“Nothing else.”**

**“Very well.I can do that,” Carlos said.**

**“Good.Now do you have someone who might be able to take another carriage with a similar package to someone else in Los Angeles?” Diego asked.**

**“I could take both,” Carlos said eagerly, as though seeing the possibility of added profit.**

**Diego frowned.“No, the cargo must go to separate places, in separate carriages.But if you know such a person, I can add twenty _pesos_ for your help.”**

**“Yes, I have two servants.They can take the other carriage,” Carlos said quickly.**

**“Very well,” Diego said and then handed Carlos a pouch.“If the other drivers are servants, here is the full amount.You may divide it up as you wish,” Diego said, handing the Filipino the bag of coins.He pointed out the chests.They shook hands for anybody who might be watching and Diego walked back to his room at the inn.Shortly thereafter, two rented carriages left San Diego heading northward in the direction of Los Angeles.**

**And a small non-descript man began walking around the stable, the store and other places that Diego had been, asking, watching and then reporting back to his master.**

**Throughout the remainder of the afternoon, Diego waited in his room, dozing, unable to fully relax.When the evening shadows had lengthened, he rode out to their meeting place.There he found Jorge and Salazar waiting.**

**“I have arranged for the transport of the explosives,” Diego said and then began laughing.That seemed to take the two revolutionaries by surprise and they waiting with puzzled looks on their faces.“I happened to run into the man who took issue with me yesterday.He still walks stiffly, but he was happy to take my chest of ‘imports’ to Los Angeles for a price.He seemed to think he was getting the advantage of me.”**

**“And he did not suspect anything?”**

**“No,” Diego said.“He only saw the gold I offered him.He even offered to get his friend to help deliver the second one to de la Vega.You were right, _señor,”_ Diego said to Salazar.“He is soft.In the head!Now, where do we meet in Los Angeles?”**

**“An abandoned _hacienda_ a little to the northwest of Los Angeles.Here is a map.”Jorge handed him a piece of paper.It was the old Catalan _hacienda_ , not two miles from the de la Vega _hacienda._ _Not bad,_ thought Diego, _near enough to see the explosion, but far enough away to not be connected with it._ He thanked Jorge and then rode back to the seedy wharf-side inn to gather his things, those few items that Patterson had brought with him in his carpetbag, plus a few weapons, such as a pistol, a knife and a whip.The knife, he stuck in his waistband, while the rest were tied to the saddle.He quietly walked down the steps, mounted and then rode out of town, presumably toward the north, but at a discreet distance from San Diego, he rode through the countryside and back to the south to check on his prisoner.**

**When Diego arrived at the cave, he felt something amiss.It was no more than a tingling between his shoulder blades, but it put him on the alert.In the deepening dusk, he first saw that his prisoner was not there, then he felt a presence behind him.He jerked his body to one side just as the end of a tree limb clipped the side of his head.**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Sixteen](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/book3_16.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/book3_1.htm)**  
**[Pacific Odyssey Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/odysseyintro.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	62. Pacific Odyssey

Pacific Odyssey

**Pacific Odyssey**

**Book III: The Journey Home**  
  
---  
  
**Chapter 16**

**Race to Los Angeles**

**Diego jerked his body to one side just as the end of a tree limb clipped the side of his head.Dazed, he nevertheless stayed on his feet and swung around to meet his antagonist.He jumped back as Patterson swung again.This time the club missed him.Diego shook his head trying to regain his equilibrium before Patterson struck again.Despite the pain, Diego had to take the upper hand now.He focused on the club and the movements of the Englishman.He felt the dizziness subside and he moved into a _wushu_ stance that would prepare him for Patterson’s next move.**

**“I do not know what you did in my name, but I will kill you for what you have done to me,” Patterson spat out as he leaped toward Diego, swinging his weapon.The _Californiano_ took one step back and then moved two forward, blocking Patterson’s arm with his own, putting his weight on one foot and kicking out with the other.His heel struck the Englishman in the ribcage, causing him to stagger back and drop his club.Diego stepped forward again, this time his kick caught Patterson in the stomach, causing the Englishman’s breath to woosh out explosively.Patterson dropped to the ground, gasping.Diego just stood quietly watching, taking deep breaths to allow his own pain to recede.**

**The frayed ropes lay on the floor of the cave and Diego slowly bent to pick them up.Wound or no wound, the Englishman was determined and resourceful and he needed to be restrained.As he stood back up, Diego felt a slamming force throwing him to the ground.Twisting in the Englishman’s grasp, Diego freed one arm and hit Patterson along side of his neck in a close-fisted punch.Patterson jerked back and jumped to his feet, a knife in his hand.Diego had to give the man his grudging admiration.In his own complacency, the _Californiano_ had allowed his enemy to take his own weapon from his waistband.He shook off the cobwebs of his smug self-satisfaction that had settled on him from the moment he had set foot back on California soil and felt a fierce determination and vivid sense of reality set in.**

**“You thought this would be an easy task. You are a soft Spaniard.”**

**“Perhaps, _señor_.However, I think I simply underestimated you.And I think you will find that I am not as soft as you think I am,” Diego said evenly, his eyes hardening with his resolve.**

**Patterson lunged toward him, the dagger aimed at his midsection.Diego stepped nimbly to one side and kicked out, following that with his fists under the man’s chin. The Englishman’s head snapped back and he staggered in the confines of the small cave.Desperately, Patterson swung the knife back and forth before him, trying to keep Diego at bay, but the _Californiano_ blocked one such lunge with his arm and his fist connected again and then again as he held onto Patterson’s knife arm.A kick to the side doubled the assassin over, but the man still struggled, and Diego kicked again, this time connecting just below Patterson’s ear. **

**The assassin dropped the knife as he sank to his knees.Diego’s knee to his nose elicited a sharp howl of pain before the man sank unconscious to the ground.The _Californiano_ gazed down at the battered Englishman guiltily, and then reminded himself that this was the man who had planned on killing his father and Sergeant Garcia, along with any number of other people who might be in the way. **

**Diego tied Patterson’s hands and feet securely, not wanting a repeat of what had just happened.Blood streamed from the assassin’s nose and his face was already swelling.Dragging the inert man out of the shallow cave, Diego threw him over the horse’s saddle and then mounted behind him.**

**The darkness was complete by the time he rode away from the cave and toward the _pueblo_.Just outside of San Diego, he quickly composed a note on the back of one of Patterson’s documents and stuck it in his prisoner’s vest pocket.Spurring his horse into a gallop, Diego rode to the front gate of the _presidio_ where he pushed Patterson off.A surprised lancer stood gaping at the man lying in the dust at his feet, totally ignoring his musket until Diego had already wheeled the horse and galloped away.**

**Private Ortega looked up at the retreating rider and realized that it would be futile to shout or fire now.Instead, he bent down to examine the body.In surprise, he noted that the man was still alive, but appeared to have been on the losing end of a fight.Crusted blood on his face indicated a broken nose.He noticed a paper sticking out of the man’s pocket and pulled it out.He looked at it one way and then turned it to the other, having problems making out the words in the dark.**

**Ortega shrugged, this was not for him to decipher.He called out.“Pedro, come here!”**

**Another soldier cracked open the gate and peered out.“What is….?” his voice trailed off when he saw the body heaped in front of the _presidio_ gate.“Is he dead, Manuel?” Pedro asked.**

**“No, but he should have stayed home, from the looks of him.He certainly did not win this fight,” the lancer said with a wry smile.“We need to get him inside and report this to the _comandante_.”**

**“Now? _Capitán_ Montego will not be happy if he is awakened this time of night.”Pedro handed Manuel his musket and grasped the unconscious man’s jacket, dragging him inside the gate.**

**“There was a letter in his pocket,” Manuel Ortega said.“It looked official or important or something.”** ****

**Pedro took the paper from his companion’s hands and gazed at it.He turned it around and gazed at it again, letting the light of the moon shine on it.**

**“Stupid!” Manuel growled.“It’s upside down.”**

**“I know that!” Pedro snapped, thrusting the paper back into Manuel’s hands.“I still say this can wait until the _comandante_ awakens.We will leave this man in a cell and tell _Capitán_ Montego first thing in the morning.”**

**Manuel nodded.“You are probably right.A few more hours will not matter that much.”** ****

**With another glance at the unconscious man, the two soldiers dragged him to a cell and laid him on a rickety cot.Manuel stuffed the letter back into his shirt.**

**============================**

**Diego rode at a ground eating canter, occasionally stopping to let the horse rest.The moon traveled to the western horizon just as the sun rose in the east and still he continued toward Los Angeles.The sun continued on its journey, shining bright and hot on the determined traveler.In the middle of the afternoon, Diego came to the way station mid point between San Diego and Los Angeles.There he ate lunch and then traded horses, paying several _pesos_ more for one that appeared well rested and sturdy.He continued his journey once more as the late afternoon sun shimmered on the hills around him.The heat made it necessary to slow his pace, but Diego still felt that he was making good time.**

**At a time that Diego judged to be around midnight, when he was nearing Jorge’s meeting place, he felt the horse beneath him begin limping.Cursing softly, he slowed his pace to a walk, then he dismounted and led the horse.Being close to the abandoned Catalan _hacienda_ , Diego decided to reconnoiter while the horse rested and then he could give more information to his father before meeting at the rendezvous point with Jorge and his men.He tethered the horse in a small gorge a quarter of a mile away from the revolutionaries’ encampment and then sneaked closer.He finally found a vantage point above the ruins and watched the comings and goings of the revolutionaries.**

**To his horror, he saw many men moving about, fixing their dinners, resting, grooming their horses.There appeared to be at least forty men.Jorge had been recruiting heavily since that last raid on the Torres _hacienda_.Most of the men, whose features he could see, were not from the Los Angeles area.They had to be from San Diego or even from Mexico.He watched as Jorge, Salazar and several other men rode into the encampment.Their horses appeared lathered and worn and he assumed that they had just arrived.He had to get closer, had to hear more of their plans.Bernardo had overheard Jorge’s comments about raiding other _haciendas_ , an action that Diego felt the explosions would trigger.He had written that information to his father and Sergeant Garcia in the letters he had sent, but he still had to find out the details.If he could find out specifics, then he could get that information to his father, who would, in turn, relay it to Sergeant Garcia.**

**Diego crept closer and then closer yet, smelling the campfires, hearing the joking laughter and then the individual conversations.He strained to hear Jorge as several of the camp gathered around him.Diego crept even closer, keeping a pile of fallen adobe between him and the conspirators.**

**“This time, there will be no one to stop us.Ramirez’s man will take care of de la Vega and that pig of a sergeant and his men, and we will take care of the others when the signal comes,” Jorge explained.There was an undercurrent of conversation that kept Diego from hearing anything distinct. _Who?_ he thought. _Who else are you going to attack?_ He strained mightily to hear more.**

**“We are hungry!Bring us some supper,” Jorge ordered. Diego heard the clinking of utensils against iron pots and then the satisfied sighs and slurping of the eaters.**

**“What is going to happen, Jorge?” a voice asked.**

**“When I’m finished,” Jorge said around a mouthful of food.**

**Diego gritted his teeth in frustration, but he had to settle back and be patient.As he heard the men eating and joking, he felt his eyelids grow heavy and he fought to stay awake.It had been several days since he had enjoyed more than a few hours of deep sleep.Suddenly he jerked awake and realized he had dozed off.Chagrined, he strained to hear Jorge and Salazar.**

**“He’s sending the explosives with special couriers to the fat sergeant and to old de la Vega.”**

**“How is it going to explode if he isn’t there to set it off?”**

**“I do not know exactly how it happens, but I do not doubt it will happen,” Jorge answered.**

**“And when it does, we ride,” Salazar exclaimed.** ****

**“Whose _haciendas_ do we raid first?” a voice asked.**

**“Torres first and then I will give assignments to the groups raiding the others,” Jorge said tersely.**

**“And we keep what we find?” another voice asked.**

**“Of course,” Salazar answered with a laugh.**

**“And de la Vega is mine, if he is still alive after that explosion,” Jorge growled.**

**“I doubt there will be much left,” Salazar remarked with a laugh.He poured himself some wine and drank it, describing the wonders they would find when they pillaged the different _haciendas._**

**Even though Diego didn’t have as much information as he had wanted, he needed to leave and warn his father and the other _hacendados_.Men wandered around the camp and he knew there were men guarding the perimeter of the encampment.Some were already settling for sleep.Several came close to his position, heading toward Jorge, presumably reporting in.Diego kept close behind the pile of rubble, not moving, willing himself invisible.This was when he wished he had his costume; anything but this light colored shirt he was wearing.**

**After what seemed an interminable time, and after he had caught his eyelids drooping again, Diego was able to creep away from the now mostly sleeping camp.He made his way slowly back to the _arroyo_ where he had hidden the horse.The dawn was not far off and it was dangerous to be seen here during the day, especially with a lame horse, but there was no help for it.Hopefully, the rest had helped the animal and he would be able to ride him.When he reached the gelding, it nickered and pawed at the hard ground.Diego ran his hand down the horse’s legs and felt it wince when he touched a spot above the front fetlock.Riding this animal was out of the question.He took off the saddle and bridle, hiding them, and then he let the horse go.**

**Diego gazed back at the camp and saw the hobbled horses.Then he shook his head.No, he could not take the chance of anyone seeing him or anyone deciding that the camp had been infiltrated.By his guess, each man had only one horse.There were no extras, none with which he could switch the lame horse.However, if all went well, he could still reach the _hacienda_ in a few hours.**

**=============================**

**Patterson awoke in the dark, his head throbbing with the pain of his broken nose.His lips were crusted with dried blood, as was his cheek lying against a moldy, foul smelling pillow.His face felt swollen, his throat was dry. _How long have I been laying here?Where is ‘here’?_ He felt stiff and sore, every muscle seemed to ache and he thought back to the confrontation with the man who had stolen his identity, who had been impersonating him. _Who is he?_ That he was a Spanish California national; he had no doubt.But what was his agenda? _Why did he do this?_ Who was he, Patterson wondered again. **

**The Englishman looked around without moving his body. _Where am I?_ he asked himself again.The moonlight showed through bars. _A jail!Curse that man!_ Patterson saw a guard pacing nearby.He was in the _presidio._ Locked in a jail in the _Presidio de San Diego._ _But not for long!I will escape,_ Patterson thought. _The man who did this to me will pay.He will regret not killing me outright._ The Englishman lay quietly considering how he would accomplish that feat.**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Seventeen](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/book3_17.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/book3_1.htm)**  
**[Pacific Odyssey Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/odysseyintro.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	63. Pacific Odyssey

Pacific Odyssey

**Pacific Odyssey**

**Book III: The Journey Home**  
  
---  
  
**Chapter Seventeen**

**Carlos and Bernardo Arrive**

**With patient and careful precision, Patterson moved his head slowly and deliberately, watching for any activity.He saw a guard slowly trudging nearby.Occasionally, the man stopped, yawned and rubbed his eyes.Another guard approached.Patterson snapped his eyes shut and lay perfectly still when the second man looked into his cell.**

**“Pedro,” the second guard said softly.“Has he awakened yet?”**

**“No,” came the answer around a yawn.**

**“You go on to bed.It is past the end of your watch.”**

**“But I have not been relieved,” Pedro said.“Juan Marcos has not come yet.”**

**“Do not worry.We will get a few _pesos_ from Juan Marcos so we will not tell anyone that he slept through his watch.And it is so quiet, you will not be missed.”**

**“Are you sure?”**

**“ _Sí,_ Pedro.I am sure.”**

**“ _Gracias_ ,” Pedro said, yawning again.He headed for the barracks.Patterson waited.**

**Softly at first and then with increased intensity, Patterson began moaning, just loud enough for the guard to hear.Through slitted eyes, the Englishman saw the soldier approaching.**

**“ _Señor,_ ” the guard whispered.“Are you all right?”**

**Patterson moaned again, this time with more intensity.**

_**“Señor?Señor?**_ **Are you all right?”The guard peered through the bars of the _carcel_.Patterson continued to moan, adding a few mumbled words of pain.**

**Finally, as the Englishman’s moans became more intense, the soldier got a set of keys from nearby and opened the cell door.Slowly the guard approached him.Patterson kept moaning, even while he listened for the approach of the soldier.The man bent over him.The assassin could feel his presence.The lancer leaned even closer, and his hand lightly touched Patterson’s shoulder.“ _Señor?”_**

**That was when the Englishman exploded into action.He jerked his free hand out, grabbing the guard by the jacket, drawing him closer.Then his other hand struck, first grabbing the soldier’s knife and then pushing the deadly blade its full length between the guard’s ribs.With only one quick, sharp cry of surprise and pain, the soldier died, falling on the dirt floor of Patterson’s cell.Leaning over, Patterson pulled the knife free, feeling the warmth of the lancer’s lifeblood on his hand and sleeve.The assassin wiped the blade on the dead man’s jacket and then stepped over him, gazing out across the parade ground and seeing no one.Quickly, Patterson dragged the guard onto the cot and covered him with the one threadbare blanket, then he took the keys and left them in the corner of the cell, out of sight.With another perusal of the area in front of him, Patterson stepped out of the _carcel_ and pulled the door gently behind him, hearing the click as it locked.He kept to the shadows of the buildings and stable until he reached the gate.There he saw, through the half open entryway, another guard, one quietly walking to and fro in an almost hypnotic rhythm in front of the entrance.** ****

**Patterson waited in the shadows.He watched and then when the opportunity was right, he struck, killing this one without a sound.He dragged the dead guard inside the gatehouse, leaving him lying there.Stepping outside the gate, Patterson saw in the east, the rosy pinkness of the impending dawn.He must hurry.Again keeping to the shadows, the Englishman made his way to the stables, but there was a man and a boy guarding the animals.With a softly muttered curse, Patterson slipped from shadow to shadow as he made his way out of town.Finally near the outskirts of the _pueblo_ and before the sun rose, he found an unattended horse, standing sleepily next to a small _adobe_.He looked at the horse in distaste, wishing he could find an unattended carriage, but he could ill afford the time to be choosy about his preferences.A horse was faster and it was available.And he would do whatever it took to find and kill the unknown man who had temporarily bested him.He also found a worn saddle and bridle.Soon he had the old gelding ready and he mounted, turning its head north toward Los Angeles.Ignored was the pain of his battered face, ignored was his discomfort in the saddle, remembered and fanned into red-hot fury was the vengeful intent of his heart.**

**===============================**

**Just before the noon hour, Bernardo drove the carriage through Los Angeles, but did not stop, nor did he acknowledge anyone except with nods.He wanted to waste as little time as possible getting to the _hacienda._ Outside of the _pueblo_ , Bernardo coaxed the tired horse into a faster trot, arriving at the _hacienda_ quickly.He motioned for a young servant to watch the horse and carriage and then beckoned to George to follow him.When they walked through the patio and into the _sala_ , they were met by Don Alejandro himself.Alejandro looked up, and gazed at the servant in surprise.He began to open his mouth, but seeing the boy at his side, started signing as well.“You are home more quickly than I expected.Have you received news?” he asked.Then he pointed to George.“Who is this?”** ****

**‘This is Don Diego’s servant from the ship _._ Don Diego is back.He has returned,’ Bernardo grinned and signed quickly. **

**The old man stared in shock, his fingers still upraised for signing, but motionless, as though they had been turned to stone.His jaw fell slack and then he whispered, almost inaudibly at first, “Diego is back?”His eyes continued to stare as Bernardo nodded and pulled out the letter from his master to Don Alejandro.“Diego is back?” Alejandro repeated, this time making the sign for Diego.**

**Again Bernardo nodded and handed Don Alejandro the letter.**

**“Where?” Alejandro asked, forgetting to sign and standing with the letter still sealed in his hand.**

**Bernardo pointed to the letter.**

**Finally recovering from his initial shock, the _don_ tore open the letter.Alejandro gave a cry of delight when he recognized the handwriting.“Oh, Diego, my son, my son.Finally, the day has come!” Alejandro exclaimed in a voice that was almost a moan, but also a cry of jubilation.Gazing up at Bernardo, he signed, ‘When will he arrive?How does he look?Is he well?’Then he grinned broadly, his eyes shining, “We must prepare a homecoming feast,” he said, turning to call servants.Bernardo caught his sleeve and shook his head, ‘Don Diego is well.He arrived several days ago.He has a beard, much like you had.’Then he pointed to the letter. **

**Alejandro looked slightly puzzled, but he continued to read the letter, this time not stopping.George continued watching the pair, saying nothing.As the older man read the contents of Diego’s note, he started to frown.“By the Saints!” he cried, and then moaned softly in despair.“I hope Diego has not returned home to be killed.”The old man looked at Bernardo, who appeared as though he agreed with the _hacendado_.“So this is the big plan those spawn from Purgatory had in mind. _Madre de Dios!_ This must stop, once and for all!”Motioning for Bernardo to go and get Rafael, one of the servants, he turned to study George.“Life is never calm when you meet up with a de la Vega, young man,” he said grimly.“What is your name, and how did you manage to get mixed up in the life of my most unlucky son.”**

**“I am George Bowman, Don Alejandro, and Don Diego bought my indenture from _Capitán_ Valdez on the voyage from Manila.He is going to send me back home to my family when he is able to, just like he said a friend did for him in China,” he said quickly in one breath.This _patrón_ seemed much more austere than his son.“Don Diego has been very good to me.He even taught me how to speak Spanish, even though I am hard headed about learning new things.”**

**Don Alejandro smiled at the young man.He could well imagine how Diego managed to end up with a servant like George.“You are from England?” he asked simply.**

**The boy nodded and then proceeded to tell him the story about his namesake.When the servant came in, Alejandro stopped him with a hand motion.“George, I want to hear the rest of your story, but it will have to be after we have made the preparations that my son has required of us.”George nodded.Alejandro made more hand signs to Bernardo and the manservant motioned for the boy to follow him.As they were leaving the _sala_ , George heard the older man giving instructions.“Rafael, do we still have the explosives that were purchased to enlarge the pond on the north end of the property?” he asked. **

**“ _Sí_ , Don Alejandro,” Rafael answered simply.**

**Then he was walking back through the patio and up some stairs to a room, which George immediately assumed was Don Diego’s.Bernardo signed.“ _Sí,_ Bernardo, I will wait here.”The manservant left and George took off his threadbare cloak and sat in a chair by the fireplace.** ****

**Back in the _sala_ , Alejandro was pacing intensely.“Good, I want the explosives gathered and placed in the far corner of the stable, where it will be easy to blow up.Make sure that they are in the northwest corner of the building, as to cause the least possible damage to the _hacienda_.Then have the other servants secure as many things here in the house as they can.Take all of the horses except for one or two and have José tether them with the ranch hand’s animals out on the rangeland,” he explained at the plainly shocked servant.“Ask no questions right now, I will explain everything when all is in readiness, and everything must be ready by dark.When you are done with the preparations, gather all of the house servants here in the _sala_ for further instructions.Go now, and hurry.”The man left, shocked at the directives that he had been given.**

**Alejandro called for Maria, the cook.“There is a young man resting upstairs.His name is George and he is probably hungry.Fix something for him that he can eat quickly.We will all be involved in this, including the boy.”When she had left, Alejandro asked Bernardo all of the other questions that he had been saving up when he first saw the letter.He was insatiable in his desire to know everything recent about the son who had been gone for such a long time.**

**Within the next hour, the house was ready for the event of the evening, and Alejandro had sent most of the house servants into the _pueblo,_ presumably for supplies, but mainly for them to be safe from the explosion and any possible reprisals.Everyone else saddled horses and headed toward the range, just as was customary during the seasonal roundups.By evening everyone was ready for the ‘nighttime performance,’ as Alejandro had begun calling it.He had even briefly visited with Sergeant Garcia and they had compared notes.**

****

**===============================**

**When Carlos rode into the _Pueblo de Los Angeles_ , early in the afternoon of the third day, he immediately drove the carriage to the livery stable, leaving it and the horse in the care of the stable master.Tossing a couple of _pesos_ to the man, he admonished, “ _Señor,_ feed and water the horse, but do not let anyone near the carriage.I have to deliver the chests this evening and was expressly told to deliver them to a certain person and at a certain time.It would not go well for either one of us if someone had tried to get into the chests while I was at the tavern.” **

**For good measure, he tossed another couple of _pesos_ to the man who smiled and nodded.“I will guard them well, _señor.”_**

**Carlos walked into the tavern, took a quick meal and then ambled over to the _cuartel_.A rather sleepy-eyed lancer blocked his way inside.“What is your business, _señor?_ ” the soldier asked.**

**“I have an important message for Sergeant Garcia.It is urgent!” Carlos answered.**

**“You do not look like someone with an urgent message,” the soldier said.**

**Carlos ogled for a moment in disbelief.“It doesn’t matter if I look like I have an urgent message or not, I have one and I have to get it to the acting _comandante_.”**

**“But the sergeant is busy,” Reyes said, remembering Sergeant Garcia telling him that he was not to be disturbed.The corporal suspected that his commanding officer was probably napping or enjoying a mid-afternoon snack, especially since it had been several weeks since the last raid by the terrorists.Many believed that the bandits had been beaten badly enough to encourage them to leave.He wasn’t so sure, but he was just a soldier and not in charge of anything except this gate at the moment.**

**“This is urgent.Is the sergeant in?” Carlos asked, exasperated.** ****

**“ _Sí,_ he is.”**

**“Good, then please allow me to pass so I can give him my message,” Carlos said emphatically, feeling inside his pocket for Diego’s letter.**

**The soldier gazed at him for another moment and then motioned for him to enter the _cuartel,_ pointing out the _comandante’s_ office.Carlos walked up the three steps to the office and knocked.A deep bass voice called out, “Enter!” and he opened the door.Carlos noticed a man of prodigious weight sitting behind the _comandante’s_ desk, seemingly just having come out of a doze.The man looked somewhat unkempt, with a stubbly beard and uncombed hair.He gazed up at him, blinked and sat up in his chair.**

**“What can I do for you, _señor_?” Garcia asked.**

**“I am Carlos de Clavo from the Philippines, on my way to Mexico City, and I have a message from Diego de la Vega, one of utmost importance,” Carlos told the man.“Are you Sergeant Garcia, the acting _comandante_?”**

**“ _Sí_ , but how can you have a message from my friend, Don Diego?He was kidnapped and no one knows when he will be able to return,” Sergeant Garcia asked in a puzzled voice, which trailed off as he thought about Carlos’ statement.Then his face brightened visibly.“Unless he has returned already.... that is wonderful news!”**

**“Diego is probably traveling to Los Angeles right now, but not for a happy reunion,” Carlos explained.“He is deeply involved in trying to destroy the terrorist enclave right now.I have a letter in my pocket that will explain everything, and I was told to admonish you to follow the instructions explicitly.I also have a chest that will be brought into the _cuartel_ later where it will be kept safe for Don Diego.”As he paused for breath, Carlos noticed the sergeant’s face change from shock to incredulity and then to humorous disbelief.**

**“Don Diego?Oh no, _Señor_ de Clavo, not the Don Diego I know,” Garcia chuckled.The idea that Don Diego could be involved in a plot against the revolutionaries seemed ludicrous to him.**

**Carlos sighed.Diego was right; this was going to be a hard job, convincing this man of the seriousness of what was going to happen.**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Eighteen](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/book3_18.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/book3_1.htm)**  
**[Pacific Odyssey Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/odysseyintro.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	64. Pacific Odyssey

Pacific Odyssey

**Pacific Odyssey**

**Book III: The Journey Home**  
  
---  
  
**Chapter Eighteen**

**Complications**

**“Sergeant Garcia, Don Diego has been through much and will do anything at this point to stop the terrorists from destroying any more lives, including his father’s and, for that matter, yours.He wanted me to inform you of the seriousness of this situation.He learned that these men are planning to destroy the _cuartel_ and several _haciendas_.Everything else is contained in the letter I have in my pocket.”**

**“But I do not understand.How did Don Diego find this out?He has been away and ….”Garcia paused, scratched his chin and looked completely puzzled.“How did he find this out?” he asked again.**

**Indeed, Carlos asked himself, how did Diego find this out?All he knew was that Diego had told him Bernardo had uncovered the plot.But then, how could a deaf mute uncover such a thing?Perhaps he could read people’s lips, Carlos thought.He had heard of such things.But to get such detailed information and so much of it by simple lip reading seemed beyond his comprehension.Carlos pondered a moment while the sergeant continued to look confused.Diego had a secret, something he hid from everyone else.Could his servant also have a secret, other than the one he kept for his master?Bernardo had been presented to him as deaf and dumb, and someone not too astute, but everything that had happened belied it.That he was mute; there was no doubt, but deaf?There had been the time in the inn when Diego was explaining his plans to him and George.He had noticed Bernardo out of the corner of his eye.The servant showed a quick reaction to something Diego had said and then his expression had changed to the passive indifference he usually showed.**

**Somehow Carlos felt Bernardo could hear as well as he, himself could, but there was an answer needed to the sergeant’s question.“When he arrived in San Diego, Don Diego overheard the ones who kidnapped him talking to each other about their plans,” Carlos said quickly, as he saw the sergeant opening his mouth to say something.**

**“But would they not have recognized him?” Garcia asked.** ****

**“He came home with a very handsome beard.But apparently they didn’t know he was around, or they would not have been talking about their plans,” Carlos replied quickly, hoping that the _santos_ would forgive him for his lie.**

**“Oh.Yes, you are right.”**

**“Please, read the letter and so we can follow the instructions,” Carlos admonished.**

**Sgt. Garcia, although still somewhat confused, nevertheless took the letter from Carlos and began to read it carefully.**

**“This is Don Diego’s handwriting,” Garcia said, looking up from the letter.Carlos nodded for him to continue.**

**Garcia put his finger back where he had left off and began reading again, his lips mumbling as he read.“Don Diego wants me to set explosives in a place near the _cuartel_ , or in it where a great deal of noise and flash would occur, but little damage.The explosives are supposed to go off nearly two hours after dark, that part Don Diego is adamant about.”**

**“Yes, I have a chest with explosives in a carriage in the stable.You will not need any more than that,” Carlos said.**

**Garcia looked up and gazed at Carlos, still puzzled. _What kind of change has_ _come over Don Diego?_ he wondered, and then decided that the thought of assassins killing his father must have spurred him to action.His friend had, on occasion taken action when necessary.He had knocked the swordsman, Avila, to the ground when the man had struck his father.So he supposed this, too, was possible.Sergeant Garcia had always felt that Don Diego was a trustworthy individual and decided to trust him in this. **

**“Corporal!” he called out loudly.**

**Corporal Reyes stepped into the room and stood before Garcia’s desk.He glanced at Carlos, his eyes question marks.“ _Sí,_ Sergeant?” **

**“Corporal, I want you to gather the chest of powder that this man brought and place it against the farthest wall of the stable,” Garcia ordered.**

**“But why, Sergeant?”**

**“Because, Don….” Garcia began.**

**“Because we need it to trick the bandits tonight.But the trick will not work unless you two keep this a secret,” Carlos interjected quickly.He didn’t think it wise for everyone to know that Diego was back.And he felt that these two would not hesitate to spread that news around.**

**“The bandits are back?” Reyes asked, to clarify what he had already thought.**

**“Yes,” Carlos continued.“I found out a plot to attack your _cuartel_.”He paused.“There are two chests in the back of the carriage in the livery stable.The larger one will need to be kept here in your office.It is the smaller one that has the powder and must be put in the _cuartel_ stable.”Carlos paused to make sure the corporal understood.“That is all you need to know right now,” he added. **

**“That’s right, Corporal.Go do what I have ordered.And do not tell anyone why right now,” Garcia added.Reyes saluted and left.“We will need to tell the men later on, though, won’t we?” he asked turning back to Carlos.**

**The Filipino nodded.**

**============================**

**Diego kept to the rocks and _arroyos_ , hiding every time anyone rode near.Finally, after a great deal more time hiding than he had wanted, Diego reached the secret cave.It was early afternoon.He’d had to constantly avoid patrols from the camp of the revolutionaries as well as some men that he was sure had been assigned to watch the _hacienda_.As he stepped into the cool interior, he wearily put down the carpetbag, went over to the small stream and splashed water on his face.He only hoped his father was home.He could leave the warning with him and then get another horse from the stable to make the rendezvous this evening.If he could neutralize Jorge and Salazar, he felt it would make some kind of small impact on their followers, even though the orders had already been given.Although his plans had been tenuous and quickly made, Diego felt that everything would still come together if he could get word to the _hacendados_.Sometime this evening Zorro would have to make his appearance.That was the tricky part, Diego thought, getting away from the rendezvous and getting back here to the secret cave. **

**Diego felt the heaviness of this burden weigh him down.So many men, and those here, the _hacendados_ like his father, had done so well to keep terror in check.Pride filled a few of the places that were threatened by exhaustion and discouragement. **

**He wanted nothing more than to take off his boots and soak his feet, then to sleep, but he had to give this information to his father.At the very least, he would rid himself of this uncomfortable footwear, he thought, as he jerked off the dusty trail-worn boots.He had more in his room.A snort and rustling made him jerk around.A dark form stood looming before him in the outside entrance of the cave.**

**“Tornado?” he whispered.**

**The horse snorted and sniffed at him, pushing him backward, almost causing him to stumble.**

**“Tornado,” Diego repeated, reaching up and touching the stallion’s nose.The horse snorted again and then rubbed his nose against the young man’s chest, softly at first and then harder, this time really making him lurch backward.Diego laughed and wrapped his arms around Tornado’s neck, burying his face in the stallion’s mane.It was so good to be home.Tornado continued to nuzzle him, also nibbling on his shirt.Finally, Diego pulled away.“I must go and see my father, boy.You wait here.I will be back later and we will ride together,” he assured the horse.**

**With a last pat, Diego turned and walked up the stairs to the _casa grande_.Through the spy holes he saw that his father was not in either the library or the _sala_ , nor was he in his bedroom.Everyone was gone.In his room, he saw George’s travel-worn jacket piled neatly on a chair in a corner, which indicated that Bernardo and George had arrived, but apparently they had already gone out to make the preparations for tonight.All he could do was leave a note and hope for the best.Dashing down the steps, he wrote a succinct letter to his father, telling him what he had learned and warning him of how dangerous these men were, even more dangerous than they had been in the past.There were so many things that could go wrong, so many variables in all of this, but all he could do now was to leave this in the hands of God, and his father and neighbors.Now he had to find another horse and ride to the rendezvous place.If he had only had more time.If the horse had not come up lame.If only, but one could not dwell on that, Diego decided. **

**He left the note in the middle of the writing table in the _sala_ , propped up on a book and then he dashed back upstairs to his room, found some comfortable boots, slipped back downstairs where he went out through the kitchen to the stables.He grabbed a tortilla and a chunk of roast beef on the way out, munching as he perused the stable yard.There were only two horses left, but he picked the one he knew to be the swiftest, saddled it and rode out without anyone seeing him.Although he doubted that there were any revolutionaries among the servants on the _hacienda_ , he still did not wish to make his presence known until he had talked with his father. **

**As he rode, Diego looked up and saw that the sun was approaching the western horizon.Realizing that it was time for the meeting with the revolutionaries, he urged the horse into a gallop.It was like he had never left.It was not Tornado beneath him, but the same exhilaration was there.He was home.And he remembered each hillock, rock, thicket and gully that had been here before he had been kidnapped and cruelly taken from this place he loved so much.He urged the horse along paths known only to himself, the wild creatures and _vaqueros_ , running full out where the trail smoothed out and was flat.As the sun was sitting on the shoulders of the western hills, Diego approached the small group at the rendezvous point.The sun was glaring from slightly over his right shoulder so he easily recognized Jorge and Salazar, but there was another man with them, an older man he did not recognize.This stranger was clean-shaven with dark hair and eyes and he was wearing an immaculately cut and made suit.Diego felt alarm bells go off in his mind, but he could not turn back now.He would have to try and bluff as he had before.As he rode up, Jorge and Salazar greeted him, smiling, but the stranger studied him carefully, schooling his face into an emotionless mask.**

**=============================**

**Ramirez rode at an easy canter to the rendezvous place that had been established by Jorge.In his belt was a pistol; there was another one in his saddle.A sword bounced easily against his thigh.The time had come when all who stood between himself and his success would be eliminated.As he rode up the small hillock several miles from Los Angeles, he paused and let the late afternoon sun warm his face.It was exhilarating, this place, this wild, wide place where the cattle roamed wherever they chose and the grapes grew to exceeding plumpness.He was beginning to see why these landowners were so fiercely protective of their adopted homes.In a place such as this a man could carve and build a destiny that was his and his alone.No king, no president, nothing standing in the way of prosperity.He knew of Jorge’s acquisitions, of his secret plans to own a great _hacienda_ , like that of his now deceased father.**

**Smiling, Ramirez thought of how very easy it would be to take over ownership of those same lands.His dreams of becoming the president of Mexico began to fade slightly.But no, it didn’t need to fade.California would be part of Mexico soon.Why couldn’t the president have a residence in Alta California as well as the Presidential Palace in Mexico City?His smile broadened.Yes, get rid of all ties with this terrorist experiment and he could freely seek for appointments that would quickly put him in line to become the most powerful man in this part of the world.**

**Two riders rode slowly up the hillside from the south.It was Jorge and Salazar.Ramirez watched them approach.“Your message said that all was in readiness.Tonight?” Ramirez asked, working to keep the eagerness out of his voice.**

**“ _Sí, Señor_ Ramirez, _Señor_ Patterson has arranged for the explosions to occur tonight two hours after sunset.That is our signal to raid the _haciendas_ of the key leaders, of those who know,” Jorge explained. **

**“And where is Patterson now?” Ramirez asked, curious.**

**“He is supposed to meet us here.”** ****

**Ramirez wondered where his assassin could be.The man was noted for his punctuality.“Did he explain how he was going to accomplish this feat?”**

**“He only said that opening the boxes would trigger the explosions, _señor_ ,” Jorge replied.“He did not explain further.In fact, he told me that I would not understand his explanations and so he would not go into detail.” **

**Now that did sound like Patterson, Ramirez thought.Then in the distance, coming from the northwest he saw a small figure on horseback.The horseman rode fast, coming directly toward their location. _Patterson?_ But Patterson was not a horseman, at least not a comfortable one.Not that he remembered.This man seemed to be an extension of his horse, a sure rider, at ease with his mount.Puzzled, Ramirez gazed surreptitiously toward his companions.They didn’t seem to be concerned.He waited.**

**The rider continued at his fast gallop, riding along his route as though thoroughly familiar with it.He approached them quickly.**

**“Ah, there he comes now,” Jorge said.**

**Ramirez was startled.He had come to the conclusion that this could not be Patterson, that this was one of Jorge’s lieutenants.The approaching rider seemed too familiar with the horse, with the trail, with riding in general.Patterson was a man more accustomed to riding in carriages than on a horse’s back.But then the assassin was an enigma to him, something impenetrable and imperturbable.Maybe this was just another of the things that he didn’t know about the Englishman.The rider approached the hill and didn’t slow down but a little, riding directly to them, the horse stopping short next to him and raising puffs of dust.**

**“Ah, _Señor_ Patterson.I was beginning to wonder where you were,” Jorge said in greeting.Salazar raised his hand and smiled a feral smile. **

**Ramirez squinted in the bright late day sun.This man was the same height as Patterson, he was the basic same build, he had a beard and mustache and dark hair, but the eyes were hazel and they didn’t have the frigid depths that his hireling had.No, this was not Patterson, no matter what Jorge and Salazar were told. _But if this is not Patterson, then who is he?What is the purpose of this masquerade?Is he working for the landowners?The Spanish government?My own government?_**

**Regardless, this man was a danger to him and his plans.Ramirez schooled his thoughts and tried to remain passive as the man approached.He must not let him see any kind of reaction.**

**“I was reconnoitering the de la Vega _hacienda_.The chest is in a safe place until just before delivery and then it will do its job,” the counterfeit Patterson said.**

**Ramirez urged his horse closer.“I am sorry.What did you say about the chest?”**

**The newcomer stepped closer as well.“I said that the chest is in a safe place until the time of delivery….”The shadows hid Ramirez’ hand that carefully reached down and then, lightning fast pulled out his pistol and clouted the other man behind the ear.The counterfeit toppled out of his saddle and lay motionless in the dust.**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Nineteen](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/book3_19.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/book3_1.htm)**  
**[Pacific Odyssey Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/odysseyintro.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	65. Pacific Odyssey

Pacific Odyssey

**Pacific Odyssey**

**Book III: The Journey Home**  
  
---  
  
****

**Chapter 19**

**The Nightmare Begins**

**“What?What did you do that for?” Jorge demanded.**

**“This is not Patterson,” Ramirez said.**

**“What?” Salazar exclaimed, his voice filled with puzzlement and anger.**

**“What do you mean, this is not Patterson?” Jorge asked, leaping down from his horse and examining the unconscious man.**

**“It is just as I say, this is not the man I hired,” Ramirez stated.“But the bigger question should be, who is he and who is he working for?”**

**“Then this is the man who stopped the stage outside of San Diego.And he duped us all.He is very good, whoever he is,” Jorge said, pausing and looking up at Ramirez.Then he looked back down and placing a toe under the imposters chest, turned him over on his back.The revolutionary gazed at man’s face, studying it carefully. _Where have I seen him before?Where?_ he asked himself.“It would seem obvious that he is working for the _rancheros_ here.” **

**“Or the Spanish government,” Salazar interjected.**

**“Yes, that was what I was thinking.But the question now, is what do we do about it?How do we salvage this situation and turn it to our benefit?We cannot plan another big operation like this.We have to finish all of this tonight,” Ramirez said, gazing at their prisoner.**

**“But how?” Jorge asked, for once totally at a loss for ideas or opinions.To have been so thoroughly duped, he couldn’t believe it.Anger began to supplant the disbelief and he drew his pistol and pointed it at the prone man.**

**“NO!” Ramirez shouted.“You cannot kill him.I need information from him.”He waited until Jorge had put his pistol away.“What we can do is get the men ready to ride sooner than we had expected.Have them ready to ride so that they will hit the _haciendas_ and the _cuartel_ at the same time that the explosives go off. **

**“But will the explosives not do the job for the _cuartel?_ ” Salazar asked.**

**Ramirez looked at Jorge’s lieutenant in disbelief.“Do you think that someone working for these people that we are trying to destroy would actually cause real damage to them?”The Mexican laughed a terse, bitter laugh.“No, the explosions will be a decoy.Probably the militia has already been alerted and was planning on attacking your men at the time the powder goes off.Our only chance is to catch them by surprise.We must attack them before they attack us.”**

**“Yes, you are right,” Salazar mumbled.**

**“Can we afford to wait until this one wakes up?” Jorge asked, nudging the inert man with the toe of his boot.**

**“No, we will take him back to camp with us and question him there,” Ramirez said.“I do not think I hit him that hard.He should be awake by the time we get to your camp.”**

**“I just wish I knew where I had seen this one before,” Jorge said, his voice soft enough to be a murmur.**

**“What?” Ramirez asked.**

**“I have the strangest feeling that I have seen this man before, but I have no idea where,” Jorge elaborated.**

**Sighing, Ramirez said, “We need to get back to your camp.Tie him onto his horse.”**

**================================**

**Diego saw the stranger’s pistol only a split second before the weapon connected with the side of his head, but it was long enough for him to move just a slight amount to allow him to avoid the worst of the blow.However, like the time before when Patterson had ambushed him, he felt the sharp pain and wash of dizziness that made his pretended unconsciousness not totally feigned.He let himself fall from the horse in such a way as to avoid injuring himself and he lay inert on the ground, hoping as he did with the Chinese captain, to catch his opponents off guard.He waited and let the pain recede.It would do no good to try and overpower these three when he felt so unsteady.Wryly, he thought about how tired he was of being beaten and was ready for all of this to end for that reason, too.**

**He heard the exchange between the three men; he felt the jab of Jorge’s boot.Through slitted eyes, he saw the sun sinking below the far horizon.**

**“Miguel, go tell the men to be ready to ride an hour past the sunset,” he heard Jorge call out above him.Diego felt the stab of alarm.He had not seen the other man.Miguel must have been waiting by the rocks when he had ridden up.At the same time Diego heard the rider trotting off, he also felt Jorge’s boot in his side again.He could wait no longer.His hand whipped out like a rattlesnake striking, grabbing Jorge’s ankle and twisting it.At almost the same instant he was on his feet, assuming the horse stance of his _wushu_ training, his fist connecting with Jorge’s nose, eliciting a howl of pain and rage from the revolutionary leader.Thankfully, the dizziness had gone, leaving him with only a dull headache that was forgotten in the quest to stop these men and to stay alive.**

**The click of a pistol alerted Diego and he ducked under his horse, and then the stranger’s, _Ramirez?_ he asked himself, remembering the conversation.He came up on the other side of Ramirez’ gelding, grabbing the man’s jacket and jerking him from the saddle.As Ramirez fell, Diego stepped back, shifted his weight, and kicked out with his right foot, hitting his opponent just under the rib cage. With a strangled cry, the older man doubled over and writhed on the ground.**

**Diego ducked back under the horse, having heard Salazar behind him.**

**“I will kill you, you fiend from Hell,” the revolutionary growled.**

**Diego laughed shortly.“You have to catch me first.”Jorge was in front of him, face bloodied, but his eyes still filled with hate and determination.The _Californiano_ stepped into Jorge’s lunge and broke the blow with one arm while his other fist found the bandit’s stomach with the other.Another blow brought him to his knees, gasping and choking.Suddenly, Diego was flattened to the ground as Salazar fell onto his back and brought his arm around the _Californiano’s_ neck, squeezing and choking him.Raising up slightly and rolling to one side, Diego elbowed the bandit in the ribs, eliciting a grunt of pain and a slight loosening of the chokehold Salazar had on him.Another blow from his elbow and Diego was able to squirm around enough to bring one knee close to his chest.He thrust out with his foot and Salazar’s grip was broken.The revolutionary rose from the ground, but Diego was quicker.His heel of his foot connected with Salazar’s solar plexus and his opponent dropped like a rock.The snap of a twig alerted him to someone else and he jumped back, dropping to the ground and rolling under the nervous horses once again.A hoof narrowly missed his hand and he leaped back to his feet the instant he was out from under the horse’s belly.He saw a pistol in a saddle holster and grabbed it.**

**Someone else’s pistol went off and the ball whizzed past his feet, making the horse jerk and prance nervously.Reaching around the horse, Diego aimed and fired at Ramirez.With a scream, his opponent dropped his pistol, and then fell to the ground, this time clutching a leg from which blood was flowing.Diego tossed the spent pistol to the ground and looked for Jorge.It seemed that there was much motivating these men, just as there was much motivating him.From his left, he saw the battered revolutionary charging at him with his sword upraised.Diego danced to one side, thrust one hand under Jorge’s sword arm, blocking it and, forming his other hand into what the Imperial Captain called the ‘eagle’s beak,’ punched the revolutionary under his left arm, into the soft region just below his shoulder.**

**Screaming, Jorge dropped the sword and clutched his shoulder.In the dimming light, Diego could see that the left arm hung at a slightly unnatural angle and he could only surmise that the bandit’s shoulder was dislocated. Diego winced, remembering his own pain at such an injury, but there was too little time to sympathize for more than the briefest of seconds.Quickly, he tied Jorge’s good arm to a small but sturdy tree, and tied up the still unconscious Salazar.He also tied up Ramirez and then ripped a piece of the man’s shirt and bound up his leg.**

**Then he returned to Jorge.“You have about forty men at the Catalan _hacienda_.I know that some were going to the Torres _Rancho_.You were planning on sending some to the _cuartel_ and to the de la Vega _hacienda_ , where were the rest going to be sent?”**

**Jorge just spat at Diego, but missed and moaned when the effort brought pain from his injured shoulder.Gritting his teeth, he simply said, “I will never tell you anything, you Spanish spawn from Hell!”**

**Diego reached down and grasped Jorge’s left arm.The revolutionary gasped in pain.“Tell me who you were going to attack.”Jorge moaned, and then just glared at his captor.With regret, Diego pulled the man’s arm a little tighter and Jorge screamed.He realized that Jorge would probably also have some men already watching the _cuartel_ , just as he had seen evidence of watchers near his father’s _hacienda._ “Are most of your men down in the abandoned Catalan hacienda?” he asked.Nothing.Diego continued gripping the revolutionary’s shoulder.Jorge moaned and then nodded.“That is much better,” Diego said and he loosened his grip slightly.“And there are some at the _cuartel_ and the de la Vega _hacienda_ watching, am I correct?”Again, Jorge nodded.“How many at each place?”**

**“A dozen at each place,” Jorge hissed through gritted teeth.**

**Diego was appalled.That meant there were about sixty men total.“Now tell me who else you were going to attack with the remainder of your men?”**

**“Torres _hacienda_ , Santillo _hacienda,_ Caldon _hacienda_ , Esperón _hacienda_.”Jorge moaned again and Diego released his grip.He had made his point.**

**“Is that all?” Diego asked.**

**Jorge nodded, gazing at the man above him, the one who appeared to be capable of ruining all of his plans completely by himself. _Where have I seen this man before?_ he asked himself through the fog of his pain. **

**“Good.Now I must leave you.I have very little time and much information to impart,” Diego said.**

**“Who are you?” came a voice from behind him.It was Ramirez.“Who is it who was able to fool so many?”**

**Diego stood up and turned toward Ramirez.“I am someone your man, here, considered weak and of no consequence.He thought I would be dead in a month.If Jorge thinks about it a bit more, he would know who I am.”Diego turned back toward Jorge and stared deeply into his eyes.“Do you know who I am, Jorge?Do you remember the weak son of the wealthiest _hacendado_ in the region?Do you remember the anguish that you brought upon me and the undoubted anguish that you brought upon my father?Do you know who I am?Do you?” Diego stopped speaking and just gazed at the man lying on the ground below him.Anger churned within his breast and all he wanted to do at the moment was to grind his foot into the revolutionary’s face. **

**Jorge thought, trying to remember through his pain, trying to latch on to the words that his captor was saying. _Weak son of a rich rancher?Who_?Then his memory supplied a possible name and he gasped at the probable identity of this man. _NO!It couldn’t be!_**

**Diego gazed coldly at his prisoner. “Look closely into my face and tell me who you think I am,” he said, looking at the leader defiantly, much as he had when he had first been kidnapped.“Come now, Jorge, who would be the last person you would expect to see in Los Angeles right now?” he taunted.**

**The evening was deepening, but Jorge remembered someone looking at him like that before, looking as a wolf might and his guess became a certainty.“Diego de la Vega!!” he exclaimed.**

**Diego laughed bitterly.“How little you know your prey, Jorge.How horribly you misinterpreted my father’s will and determination.How terribly you misjudged my own will.”** ****

**Jorge almost sobbed at the revelation.“It seems that Salazar was right after all.We should have killed you outright.You have learned some things in the time you have been sailing with the British.”**

**Diego laughed again, savoring what this revelation was doing to this man, but he knew the time of the explosions was less than two hours away.And the men would be riding from the Catalan _hacienda_ sooner than that.That gave scant time to get the information to his father and then return as Zorro.But he had to.It was imperative.There was one last thing that Diego had to learn, though, and that was to find out just who this Ramirez was.He walked over to his other prisoner.“Where do you come from, _Señor_ Ramirez?What is your part in this plot?”**

**Ramirez, too, kept tight-lipped.Diego bent down.“ _Señor_ , do not force me to use the same tactics that I had to use on your compatriot.”He reached down and put his hand on the older man’s bound leg.Ramirez winced even before Diego’s hand touched his leg.“It felt as though it was broken when I bound it, _señor,”_ Diego said softly.**

**Ramirez shuddered and then said, “I am from Mexico City.”**

**“Ah, so you are the one who thought up all of this,” Diego said, the anger welling up white-hot.“I think that I was causing pain to the wrong person, _Señor_ Ramirez.You are the one that should be feeling the pain.You are the one who should pay for the pain of my father, for the pain of the parents of the kidnapped child, the families of the murdered _hacendados_ and the merchant, the faithful _vaquero._ You should feel my pain, little Margarita’s fear and pain.You should feel it, _Señor_ Ramirez, but there is much I must do tonight to prevent this kind of pain happening to others.So I will leave you here for the soldiers to take care of.”Diego stood up.“I would wager that you will be well received by your government in Mexico when this is all over.”**

**“Curse you, you King’s spawn,” Jorge gasped.**

****

**“ _Señor_ ,” Diego said to Jorge as he walked over to his horse.“I have heard that Mexico has declared its independence from Spain and I assume that soon it will be given.All I care about is protecting my homeland and trying to make sure that everyone has the right to justice in it, no matter who is at the head of the government.”Mounting his horse, he scattered the other’s mounts and then galloped at the greatest speed possible to the de la Vega _rancho_ , watching for hidden revolutionaries as he rode. **  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Twenty](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/book3_20.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/book3_1.htm)**  
**[Pacific Odyssey Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/odysseyintro.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	66. Pacific Odyssey

Pacific Odyssey

**Pacific Odyssey**

**Book III: The Journey Home**  
  
---  
  
**Chapter 20**

**Unjust Reunions**

**The secret cave was just as he had left it earlier in the day.Tornado was still there in his makeshift stall, munching on hay, and he threw up his head and whickered at him as Diego rushed past. “Soon, my friend, very soon!”Running up the stairs, he quickly used a razor to part the beard from his face.When he had finished, he washed and patted his face dry, glancing into the mirror.Where his beard had been growing, his skin was slightly lighter, but in the night that would not be noticeable.Changing into the dark costume that had become so much a part of his life the past two plus years, even during his time of indenture, he quickly went down to the _sala_ to gather two pistols, which he stuck in his _banda_.He had already attached the whip to his belt, opposite the sword.**

**He hoped that he would have greater success finding someone to give the information to than he had enjoyed earlier in the day, but so far he had found no evidence of anyone.In a cabinet in one corner of the _sala_ were a few pouches of gunpowder and pistol balls.While gathering them, he was startled by a choking cry behind him and, jumping up and swinging around, Zorro saw his father.George was with him, by his side, his eyes wide and staring in fear.Zorro saw tears beginning to form in his father’s eyes, but it was George who spoke first.**

**“Who are you?” the boy asked, timidly.**

**“I am called El Zorro,” he said in answer, but his eyes kept straying to his father’s face.**

**“Why are you here?” George asked.**

**Why am I here? Zorro thought.He almost laughed.It is my home.I have returned to it. Have I not dreamed of this moment since I sailed out of the San Diego harbor?But not this way!Not under the visage of Death, not with his minions Danger and Terror staring at all of us, Zorro thought in anguish. No, this was not what I have dreamed of for so many weeks, what I have prayed for.And he continued to gaze into the despairing eyes of his father, feeling some of that same despair in his own soul.**

**“ _Señor_ Zorro,” Don Alejandro said, in a voice that only slightly betrayed the emotion that he was feeling. “I am glad to see you.”George just continued to look confused at the masked, black clad figure. _This was not how my reunion with my son should be,_ Alejandro thought bitterly, almost wanting to weep in frustration. _I should be embracing my son, laughing with him, crying in exultation and praising the santos._ Although he saw that Diego looked well for all that he presumed he had been through, the old man was disturbed at all of the weaponry Diego had gathered.Usually he didn’t carry so many weapons when he went out as Zorro.**

**“Don Alejandro, I have little time,” Zorro said hastily.“The revolutionaries found out about Don Diego’s ploy, but he was able to escape and is fine for now,” he said for George’s benefit rather than his father’s.“They have forty men at the old Catalan _hacienda_ and are planning to attack not only the Torres _hacienda_ , but also the Santillo, Esperon and Caldon _haciendas_.They will be sending men here to attack and also to the _pueblo_ to attack the _cuartel._ There are already some of their men in place near here and near Los Angeles.This attack will take place exactly at the time when the explosives were supposed to go off, so they will be coming sooner than expected, approximately one hour after full sunset.This will happen whether the explosives go off or not, so there is no need to destroy the stable,” he paused for a quick breath and then continued. “You must send a _vaquero_ on your fastest horse to Sergeant Garcia and tell him to be ready.There is little time to spare.”**

****

**“You must also send a few _vaqueros_ around to the local _haciendas_ to warn them,” he said as his eyes bored into his father’s, because he knew that Father wasn’t going to like the next bit information.“I am going back to the abandoned Catalan _hacienda_ where the bulk of the terrorists are in waiting.I must delay their early departure.If you will gather some _vaqueros_ and servants, any you can spare to come and help me delay these men, I would be grateful.If any of the _hacendados_ can spare some men, that, too, would help, although they will take longer to get there,” Zorro said with a sad smile.“I must ride now.”**

_**“Vaya con Dios**_ **, _Señor_ Zorro,” Alejandro exclaimed, sorrow heavy in his voice.“We will follow as soon as we can.”Zorro was leaving the room even as the older man spoke. **

**Alejandro rushed to the stable area where some of the servants were gathering to prepare for the explosion and told them to leave the powder and follow him.He called to the _vaqueros_ who were gathered near the stables, in readiness for the attack that they supposed would be coming to them.“Rauel, ride to the _pueblo_ and tell Sergeant Garcia that the attack comes an hour earlier than expected.Pablo, ride to the Torres _Rancho_ and give them the same message; tell them to send any men that he can spare to the Catalan _hacienda._ Juanito, take the same message to Don Ramon Santillo.Miguel and Juan Maria do the same thing.Go to the Esperon and Cadron _haciendas_ and tell them.All of the rest of you stay here and listen to me.”Everyone else gathered around him in the stable yard, including some he had not felt impressed to call upon before, such as a few of the older house servants who had remained and some of the younger _vaqueros’_ sons who had been keeping watch over the horses in a nearby corral _._ “ _Amigos_!” he called out.“El Zorro has gone alone to delay the bandits who are gathered at the old Catalan _hacienda_.These bandits are preparing to ride against us even earlier than we had been told before.We are not dealing with about two-dozen men, spread out between the _pueblo_ and here, but we are dealing with forty men.Zorro is going there to delay over three-dozen men!We must ride to help him.If you have not already, saddle your horses now!Find whatever weapons you can find besides those you have now.Quickly!Quickly!”As one man, the group did as it was instructed and within ten minutes, there were fifteen men, including Don Alejandro and Bernardo riding to the abandoned _hacienda_.Ten men he had left at the _hacienda_ to protect it from any of the terrorists that were already waiting nearby to attack.He had smiled when he saw Crescencia with a pothook standing in the doorway of the kitchen, a fierce look on her face.Pepito was at her side, disappointed that he was not allowed to go with the men, but equally determined to protect the _hacienda_ if need be.**

**The _banditos_ waiting nearby would undoubtedly see the large body of men riding to the southwest, but that did not matter to the old _don_ right now.What was important was getting to his son before he was killed.That was the only important thing.Diego could not come home only to be killed.**

****

*******************************

****

****

**Thanks to Tornado’s great speed, Zorro arrived at the Catalan _hacienda_ with at least twenty minutes to spare, according to his best reckoning, so he quickly reconnoitered and, determined that by going over the corner where the two highest walls met, he might achieve the greatest success.Silently making his way to the small, improvised corral where the terrorist’s horses were being kept in readiness for the attack, Zorro saw one sentry. _Jorge was very sure of himself_ , Zorro thought as he slipped quietly off the great stallion and crept behind the sentry.A hand signal to the horse brought Tornado in the moonlight to distract the man.As the guard watched the coal black horse, Zorro grabbed him from behind and clouted him on the back of the head with the hilt of his sword.The sentry sagged to the ground without making a sound.The outlaw untied all of the horses, noting in chagrin that there were not forty horses, it appeared to be more in the order of thirty horses.Some of the bandits must have already left for the _pueblo_.Zorro could only hope that Sergeant Garcia was ready and that his father got word to him before the revolutionaries actually attacked.Returning to Tornado, he took the small keg of powder he had taken from the _hacienda_.Pouring a thin line of powder from the spot where he planned to go over the wall to the picket line, he went back and lit it with the flint and steel he had carried with him.A small hissing sound was all he heard as it traveled to the small pile of powder near the horses.Zorro quickly stuffed a piece of rope into the keg with its remaining powder and lit this as well.At about the time that the line of powder reached the pile near the picket line, the rope burned within two inches of the hole in the keg.With a great heave, Zorro tossed the half empty keg over the wall and into the encampment.**

**Tornado stood still while Zorro speedily climbed on his back and onto the wall.The horse would stay there for him unless he gave him another signal. Standing carefully on the crumbling wall, Zorro saw the look of surprise on the faces of the men standing near the keg he had thrown in.Almost as one they heard the slight hissing of the rope fuse inside the small keg, and then jumped back as they realized what had just landed in their midst.Zorro took a deep breath to focus on the battle to come, and watched as the flame touched the pile of gunpowder near the horses and flared up, exploding with a loud boom.At the same time the keg blew apart, sending shrapnel among the men in close proximity to it.The horses screamed and bolted in fear, men did the same, and Zorro, in a loud voice, shouted at the frightened bandits.“You are surrounded, and cannot escape,” he bluffed.“Throw down your weapons and it will go easy with you!”**

****

**Although some gazed around in fear, other bandits, in answer to his ruse, drew their weapons and fired at him.Zorro crouched and shot two bandits, wounding them.Ducking even lower to make himself a smaller target and quickly reloading the pistols, he fired again, wounding two more men. _This is taking too long,_ he thought, and threw the pistols away.He used the whip to disarm several more, but he knew it was only a matter of a short time before someone’s aim got better. A ball whizzed past his head, too close for comfort.He was a ready target up here on the wall, even though it was very dark and he was hard to see.He dashed along the wall, feeling the crumbling stones disintegrate under his feet, and then he crouched down again, pulling out the flint and steel striker.He also took the two pouches of powder out of his _banda_ and laid them on the wall, along with the pouch of balls. While the men below tried to find him in the darkness, Zorro drew the cape around him to hide his activity.He poured half of the balls into each pouch and then he quickly, but efficiently used the striker, letting the sparks fall on the cloth of the pouches.The wax that was used to make the pouches waterproof quickly ignited. When the pouches were aflame, he tossed them among the angry and bewildered men.The pouches blew up simultaneously, sending smoke and lead balls amongst the bandits.Dashing back to where he had started his assault, he untied his cape and leaped down into the melee.The cape fluttered loose behind him like the wings of some black bird of prey.Knocking down two of the men as he landed, he immediately started laying in on the others milling around.By his best reckoning, he had probably dispatched around eight or ten bandits.**

**All of the hours of practice on board the _Isadore_ were now bearing fruit.The moves came almost without thought.At first, it seemed to be a mad fracas of fists, feet, arms and legs, but slowly Zorro was able to clear a small area around him.Employing the techniques he had been taught, he was able to use the least amount of effort to the greatest advantage.When he had a slightly bigger area to fight in, he used his feet, easily doubling men over with each kick.One of the revolutionaries, who had been watching more closely, pulled out a sword.Zorro kicked it out of his hand, but changed his strategy and used his saber also.And as he dispatched the swordsman, he jumped across several bodies and into an area of ground that gave him slightly more freedom of movement.While it was dangerous to have so many people to contend with at one time, it also prevented anyone from using their pistol on him for fear of hitting one of their own comrades.**

****

**Remotely, Zorro noted that enough time had passed for the ten o’clock explosion and he was gratified that he had not heard anything from the _hacienda_. _Good,_ he thought. _There is no need for any further destruction._ Zorro only hoped that there were men coming soon to help him, as he didn’t know how much longer he could hold off this many bandits.The adrenalin was continuing to pump through his body, giving him the surge of power that he needed.His determination to save his father and friends kept him focused, despite the odds before him.He felt the sweat rolling down his neck and causing his shirt to stick to his body.He was fighting furiously, but so far his breathing remained even, although a bit faster than normal.If this were not such a desperate battle, Zorro would feel exhilarated at what he was accomplishing, enforcing justice with the minimum of bloodshed. **

**Holding the sword ready in his right hand, Zorro was able to use the heel of his left hand to stop one of them in his tracks.Several others attempted to rush madly at him in an effort to overpower him, but using his sword and the various _wushu_ kicks he had been taught, no one had been able to lay a hand on him yet.Men lay gasping on the ground near his feet, a hindrance to any kind of sword work.**

**Sheathing his weapon, Zorro leaped over the fallen men to an area where he could fight more freely.He formed his fist into the shape of the eagle’s beak as more men rushed him.The first two men stumbled away screaming, clutching their battered noses or damaged ribs.Zorro also continued using his feet, kicking others in the groin or stomach.Another bandit was thrown against the wall, and slumped to the ground, unconscious.While he was continually amazed at the power that this style of fighting afforded him, it still seemed as if he had been fighting forever.Never had he battled against such odds or for so long.Zorro never had less than two men coming at him at a time and he had to change fighting strategies often, sometimes using the saber, sometimes the Chinese fighting, and at other times outright brawling.Again, he leaped to another space to more easily maneuver.**

**And the fighting continued; it had to.To stop was to die.He continued to use the _wushu_ , even though now his hands and legs were beginning to feel leaden.He began using his sword more and was not taking nearly the care he had used before to avoid injury.Several men fell away screaming, clutching wounds that streamed blood.Others slumped to the ground, making no sounds at all, the dim light showing their life-blood flowing darkly onto the sandy ground. **

**Still they came, a seemingly endless stream of men.Some he had fought before, battered faces attested to it, but they had had a chance to breathe, to pause and to regain a bit of energy.The hilt of his sword seemed slippery in his grip and his breathing was beginning to come in ragged gasps, his lungs heaving to get enough air to allow him to continue this mad battle.He continued to fight, now simply struggling to hold off the endless horde.His head began to throb once again, evidence of all he had been through recently.He felt battered, even though he had as yet sustained no physical injury.**

**Exhaustion was setting in and every breath was like inhaling fire.One of the terrorists was finally able to get to him and he slammed his fist into Zorro’s face, smashing him back against the wall.At the same time his opponent hit him in the stomach with his other fist.What little breath the outlaw had was knocked from his lungs and he doubled over gasping for air.The bandit grabbed his shirt in a chokehold and drew him up.In his hand, Zorro saw a long, sharp knife, poised to thrust into his chest.**

**“You fiend from Hell, I will kill you for this,” the bandit hissed as he drew back his arm and began to swing that fateful knife down toward his body.**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Twenty-one](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/book3_21.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/book3_1.htm)**  
**[Pacific Odyssey Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/odysseyintro.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	67. New Page 1

New Page 1

**Pacific Odyssey**

**Book III: The Journey Home**  
  
---  
  
****

**Chapter 21**

**The Battle Ends**

**As darkness fell, Carlos went to the public stable and brought the carriage into the garrison’s parade ground.Diego’s chest was taken into the _comandante’s_ office and the other placed in the stable, in an area where the least amount of damage would occur.Then the wait began. **

**“I hope Don Diego is right,” Garcia said for the tenth time.**

**“He is right, Sergeant,” Carlos assured him, again for the tenth time.“The terrorists are planning on massive attacks on those they feel know about their organization.You are one of those individuals.However, with your men assigned to such strategic places as you have chosen, these bandits simply do not have a chance.”He glanced at his pocket watch.“It is eight o’clock.There are about two hours before the revolutionaries will be arriving.”**

**“ _Sí,_ ” Sergeant Garcia said.“Enough time to get supper at the tavern.”**

**Carlos frowned.The last thing on his mind was food.He was worried about Diego.His friend was taking on quite a bit, perhaps more than he could handle.“I will stay here, Sergeant, if you do not mind.You go on ahead.”**

**“ _Gracias_ , Don Carlos.I will be back shortly,” said Garcia jovially.Carlos just smiled indulgently as the sergeant ambled across the plaza.**

**“Shortly will be about an hour and a half,” Corporal Reyes said from behind Carlos.**

**“Somehow I am not surprised,” Carlos murmured in agreement.**

**“Do you think there will be many bandits?” Reyes asked.**

**“That is hard to say, Corporal, but I would guess that there would be at least a dozen.It would seem very stupid to just send a few men.Even if they were to make a surprise attack, a few men would never last long against the fifteen you have here,” Carlos surmised.“But the ambush your sergeant has planned will more than make up for the numbers that might attack.”**

**“But I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to check the muskets and make sure the powder is dry, would it?” Reyes asked, almost absently.**

**“Of course it wouldn’t, Corporal.That is a splendid idea.You might want to make sure that each of the soldiers has plenty of extra powder and balls with them, too,” Carlos suggested.**

**“ _Sí,_ that is a good idea, too.I will go and do that now,” the corporal answered, turning and walking toward a knot of men near the _cuartel_ gate.**

**Carlos checked the powder in his pouch and that which had already been loaded into his musket and his pistol.All was in readiness, so he paced the confines of the _cuartel_ and then the plaza for a while longer, as the night deepened.Finally only the light of lanterns placed strategically around the _pueblo_ broke the velvet darkness.After what seemed to him an interminable time, he stopped next to a window from which bright light poured and pulled out his watch.Nine o’clock, he read.A lancer stepped out of the shadows and stood next to him.Carlos recognized him from earlier in the day.The soldier nodded. **

**At about that moment, a rider galloped into the plaza, his horse almost sitting down on it haunches, its stop was so quick.The rider was a _vaquero_ and from the lathered condition of the horse, it was clear that it had been running all out from wherever it had come.**

**Seeing the lancer, the rider blurted out his message.“ _Señor_!You must alert Sergeant Garcia!The bandits are coming early!They are riding for the _cuartel_ at this moment.You have no time to lose getting ready for them.There are about a dozen, plus whatever men have been staying close to the _pueblo._ And there is no need to set off any explosions.”The rider wheeled his horse around and galloped out of the _pueblo_ before the soldier could ask anything else.**

**As the rider galloped away, Carlos felt his blood run cold.The revolutionaries had apparently found out about Diego’s plan and were trying to surprise the _Californianos._ Again, Carlos wished he could be with his friend, but right now the warning had to be given.He turned to the lancer and said, “Do you wish me to go warn Sergeant Garcia?” The soldier nodded.Carlos ran into the tavern and found Sergeant Garcia, contentedly sipping the last of some wheedled wine.“Sergeant!Word just came that the bandits will be arriving sooner than expected.They will be here any minute.You must deploy your men to their positions immediately!”**

**In an instant, Garcia was on his feet and rushing out of the tavern, along with all of the soldiers that were with him.“To arms!” he bellowed, as he crossed the plaza.“Get in your positions immediately! _Adalante!”_ Men scrambled in all directions, some to the tops of houses and some on the garrison walls, while others hid behind wagons and around corners of buildings.Carlos stood just inside the door of the tavern, peering out of the small space.Tio, the owner stood crouched behind him, wringing the towel in his hands, for the moment ignoring the pistol tucked in the waistband of his apron.**

**The warning had come none too soon, it was not five minutes before the first of the bandits came nonchalantly trotting into the plaza.When he saw the _cuartel_ gate open and the plaza quiet, he fired his gun.Almost immediately, others galloped into the _pueblo_ ; most rushing toward the open _cuartel_ gates, but a few others riding toward the tavern, the church, or the various businesses that opened onto the plaza.All had their pistols and muskets out and ready to fire.One bandit shot out a window in the tavern and Carlos shot him.Then he raced out the back way and reconnoitered from behind some shrubbery while he reloaded.There were many shots and much shouting from inside the garrison.A woman screamed from a nearby shop and Carlos ran along the shadowed walls to the _pharmacia_ where he saw a bandit manhandling the apothecary’s wife.Before the man even knew Carlos was there, the Filipino had clouted him from behind with the gunstock, smiling in satisfaction as the bandit slid to the floor unconscious. **

**“Can you tie him up?” he asked the frightened woman.** ****

**“ _Sí, señor,_ most gladly will I tie him up.And the ropes will be extra tight!” she responded with a tight smile that somehow reminded Carlos of a she-wolf that had just brought down a steer. **

**Carlos almost felt a slight twinge of sympathy for the mercenary.He doubted the man would be very comfortable.“Good.Then I will leave you,” Carlos said, slipping back out into the dark night.Gunshots sounded much less frequently than they had just a few minutes earlier and Carlos wondered how the sergeant was faring in the _cuartel._ Racing from building to building, using the darkest shadows, he came to the garrison wall, but had no idea how to get inside without going through the gate.And he felt that was too exposed and dangerous. _How did Diego say he did it?_ Carlos wondered. _Over the wall, he had said._ Carlos smiled to himself as he looked at the height of the wall next to him.He would have to discuss that with Diego when next he saw him.A wash of concern for his friend swept over him, but Carlos pushed it aside until this crisis was dealt with.**

**Sooner than he expected, though, his question was answered as he saw the acting _comandante_ striding out of the _cuartel_ and into the plaza.“It is over!” he called out in his booming bass voice. **

**Carlos stepped out of the shadows and greeted the sergeant.“They are all captured?” he asked.**

**“Or killed,” Garcia answered.As he spoke, a small contingent of lancers ran out of the _cuartel_ and split up into smaller groups, checking out the various parts of the _pueblo_ for more of the attack force _._ There were two more bandits that were caught in the sweep.Soon Carlos saw the revolutionaries packed together in the small cells, grumbling and mumbling over their lot.**

**“Come!” Garcia cried out, loudly.“Let us go to the tavern and celebrate the victory over these bandits.”**

**“But what about the other attack.The one on the _haciendas_?” Carlos asked, concerned.**

**“Don Alejandro told me that there were many _vaqueros_ and other men to take care of them,” Garcia boomed jovially.He did not slacken his pace toward the tavern. **

**“But what about Don Diego?” Carlos asked as they walked into the tavern.He felt that it was imperative that the lancers should go to help his friend.“The _vaquero_ said that the bandits found out about the plot with the fake explosions.That could only have happened if they had captured him, or found out that that he was not the real Richard Patterson.”**

**“Oh,” Garcia said, stopping in his tracks, his eyes showing alarm.“Maybe we should go search for him.”**

**The innkeeper was standing at the doorway of his tavern, all smiles.Carlos could only imagine that it was partly because no one had taken the battle into his tavern.All the men leaning against the bar or sitting at the tables ready to buy wine, now that the crisis was over, could possibly be another reason, the Filipino thought wryly.There was one man, sitting by himself, he noticed.Carlos remembered seeing him coming into the _pueblo_ in his small carriage, right after the final bandit had been captured.Even in the dim light, he had been daunted by the intensely cold looking blue eyes of the man and curious over the dark bruises under his eyes.His nose was swollen as though he had been in a fight. **

**“Is it true then, that Don Diego is back and he is the one who thought up the ‘surprises’ for these accursed bandits?” Tio asked, his voice filled with awe.**

**“ _Sí,_ he is,” Carlos answered before Garcia was able to open his mouth, chafing at the delay.** ****

**“You mean Don Diego de la Vega?” someone else asked.“Surely you jest.”**

**“No, it is true,” Carlos said.“He learned of the plot to kill his father and Sergeant Garcia and others, and he worked out a plan to stop these terrorists once and for all.”**

**Everyone smiled and mused over the great change that had come over the well liked, but normally ineffectual Don Diego, everyone except the man with blue eyes and the broken nose.A _vaquero_ entered the tavern looking for Sergeant Garcia.“Sergeant, Don Nacho wanted me to see if you needed more men to take care of the bandits,” he said.**

**“No, we have taken care of them.They are all in the _carcel._ ”**

**“Do you have word of the other bandits?” Carlos asked the _vaquero_ anxiously.“Do you have word of Don Diego?”** ****

**“Don Diego?No.But I was informed that Zorro was holding off several dozen men by himself.Don Alejandro and his men went to the old Catalan _hacienda_ to help him.Don Nacho wanted me to gather any men here if they were not needed and go out to help,” the _vaquero_ said. **

**“Three dozen men?” Carlos asked, almost choking.He turned to the sergeant.“Of course, we must go out there.And now!”** ****

**“Yes, we must,” Garcia agreed, turning away from the tavern door and returning to the _cuartel._ “To horse, to horse!” he shouted to his men.Without asking, Carlos saddled one of the army horses and was soon riding out into the dark countryside with the lancers. **

**When they had left, the blue-eyed man ordered a bottle of wine.He frowned into his glass musing at the information he had just heard.**

**==============================**

**Zorro heard the sound of many horses and then a shout from his father, and knew that help had, indeed, arrived.He had to only hold on for a few more minutes.He grabbed the bandit’s knife hand and stopped its momentum when the weapon was only a fraction of an inch from entering his body.With his other hand, he clutched a handful of his assailant’s thick black hair and drew the man’s head toward him and down, at the same time that he raised one leg.The bandit’s face cracked with alarming clarity against Zorro’s knee and he fell away groaning, blood streaming from his mouth and nose.Quickly grasping the knife out of the revolutionary’s hand, Zorro stabbed another man who had leaped for him.That man, too, fell away screaming.Two other men stood a few feet away, facing him, trying to determine the best strategy. One of them suddenly decided to lunge at him, but was killed by the pistol ball of another revolutionary who had been trying to get a good shot at Zorro.The masked outlaw couldn’t help himself, he smiled and said, “ _Gracias, señor.”_ Then his fist connected with his errant helper’s jaw. His opponents seemed to be fewer in number, he noticed thankfully, as the _vaqueros_ from the de la Vega rancho made progress from the other end of the courtyard.Those that were left, however, seemed more determined than ever to destroy El Zorro, anger at his interference the reason.Zorro slashed another man, and then stabbed yet another whose sword slit open his shirt. **

**A shout from outside the walls told Zorro that even more friendly reinforcements were coming. His lungs felt as though he was breathing inside a volcano, and his sides throbbed from the prolonged and intense exertion.Suddenly, he realized with relief, he had no more opponents.The few men opposing him had backed away and were raising their hands in surrender.With that action, the terrorist ring was broken.**

**Zorro leaned against the crumbling wall, a weary smile crossing his features.Now that this was over, he felt the throbbing of his head.When several of the _hacendados_ raised their hands and swords in salute to him, Zorro returned their honor by raising his own sword.Then he let it drop heavily to his side, his arm suddenly too weak to hold the weapon aloft.Zorro tried to sheath it, but was unable to find the scabbard. _Tired, but have to leave,_ he thought sluggishly.With feet seemingly made of lead, he slowly began making his way over to his father and the other _hacendados_.Pausing, he looked up and saw with chagrin that his father had been injured.Blood stained the upper part of Father’s normally crisp, white shirt and several men were attending to him, applying cloths to staunch the flow of blood.Zorro tried to quicken his pace, but his body would not cooperate.He felt as though he was walking in the tar pits.Added to the headache, he felt a wash of dizziness and he stopped to let the world aright itself.Then he felt the sword fall from fingers too weak to hold it any longer.**

****

**========================**

**When Alejandro and his men arrived, his heart swelled in gratitude to see his son still alive, still fighting, and fighting well, but he also observed that Zorro was quickly losing strength.He called out to give encouragement and then gave orders to his men.“Shoot these sons of demons if you must, but be careful not to hit _Señor_ Zorro.He has held them off this long, we must do what we can to help him finish the fight.”Leaping off of his horse, he shot one man and then lay into others with his sword.He felt a sting in his shoulder and his sword slipped from a hand that had suddenly become numb.He heard another shot and turning, he saw a vague shadow just outside the perimeter of the camp, falling forward, clutching his chest.Alejandro picked up his sword with his left hand, even as sharp pain ran through his chest and down his arm. _Must not stop,_ he admonished himself.**

**“ _Patrón_ , you are injured.You go over there where it is safe.We will finish these men,” the _caporal,_ Benito said.**

**“No!” Alejandro cried.“No, not while there is breath in my body.”His shoulder was throbbing in time with the beating of his heart and he felt the blood trickling down his back and chest, but he couldn’t stop.Suddenly the whooping cries of other men came to his ears.His friends had not let him down.They had come!He almost sobbed in relief as he saw men from the various _ranchos_ gallop into the encampment.The remaining terrorists simply dropped their weapons and raised their hands, realizing that there was no victory and no escape.**

**When the remainder of the revolutionaries surrendered, Alejandro looked for a glimpse of his son.He watched him try to sheath his sword without success and then watched as Zorro began to make his way over to the _hacendados_.The steps were slow and faltering and finally the sword fell to the ground, but Alejandro cried out in despair when he saw his son stumble, stop for a moment, looking down at his feet with a puzzled expression on his face, and then slowly crumple to lay still and lifeless on the ground.**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Twenty-two](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/book3_22.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/book3_1.htm)**  
**[Pacific Odyssey Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/odysseyintro.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	68. Pacific Odyssey

Pacific Odyssey

**Pacific Odyssey**

**Book III: The Journey Home**  
  
---  
  
****

**Chapter Twenty-two**

**The Aftermath**

**“Zorro!” Alejandro cried in despair and pushed away the two men helping him.With Benito near his side and Bernardo just behind holding a lantern, he made his way toward the unconscious outlaw.Others had stopped what they were doing to stare.“Check him for injuries, Benito,” Alejandro said, his voice husky with worry.**

**“ _Sí, patrón,”_ the _vaquero_ said.As Benito gently turned Zorro over onto his back, Alejandro heard the rasping of the outlaw’s lungs laboring for breath. Many of his fellow _dons_ had gathered around, watching, their eyes worried and sympathetic.Alejandro heard them murmuring in speculation as to the reason for Zorro’s collapse.He worried that one of them might give in to the temptation to find out who Zorro was while the outlaw was incapacitated.The various _hacendados_ gazed at one another, presumably with the same thoughts on their minds, but no one said anything, nor was there any move to take off the mask of their black clad hero.Alejandro silently cheered his neighbors. **

**He watched carefully as his _caporal_ looked Zorro over, checking for gunshot wounds and broken bones _._ There didn’t seem to be any injuries, the small amount of blood seemed to be from those Zorro had been fighting.It appeared that the outlaw was a victim of total exhaustion; his son had used the last ounce of his strength, plus a little more.**

**Finally, after what seemed an interminable time, Zorro’s breathing evened and slowed, and his eyes opened.He focused on his father.“F . . . Don Alejandro,” he whispered.“What . . .what happened?”He sounded bewildered.**

**“You suddenly collapsed, _Señor_ Zorro,” Alejandro told him.He had to repress the desire to reach down and touch his son, to feel the reality of his existence.“Are you hurt?”**

**Zorro tried to lift his head and gaze down at his body, but even that seemed more than he could handle at the moment.Then he held up his gloved hands and studied them for a moment.“Only my head, a little.Not really hurt; just tired . . . so very tired.”His gaze shifted to Alejandro’s shoulder.“But you are hurt,” he said, his eyes showing his alarm.**

**“Yes, but it does not seem too bad.A ball in the shoulder.”**

**“A ball is dangerous wherever it is, _señor._ Please . . . take care of it,” Zorro said softly, his eyes gazing intently into his father’s eyes.He, too, only wanted to reach out and take his father’s hand, to embrace him.After so long of dreaming, hoping.It was an ache inside. _Later._ He looked to Benito.“ _Señor,_ make sure his wound is taken care of.”The _vaquero_ nodded.**

**At Alejandro’s order, Bernardo and Benito helped the exhausted bandit to his feet and half carried him away from the scene of battle.Several _hacendados_ expressed their concern and were relieved when told the outlaw was exhausted and not wounded.Soon they had Zorro sitting against an outer wall, only a few feet from where his father sat.Don Sebastian, one of the local _hacendados_ , brought some wine from his saddlebag and offered it to the beleaguered outlaw.The _ranchero_ could easily rival Sergeant Garcia in girth and was known for his love of fine wines. _Leave it to Don Sebastian to have wine at a time like this,_ Alejandro thought in slight amusement.Zorro gratefully took the offered wine.Even as the old _don_ was himself being cared for by some of the men, he watched as others ministered to his son. **

**“No wonder you are tired,” Don Sebastian said to Zorro in amazement.“I have never seen so many dead and wounded terrorists.”**

**Now that the battle was over, Zorro couldn’t remember much about it, only that it seemed endless.“Just trying to stay alive, Don Sebastian,” Zorro said softly, handing the bottle back to the _hacendado_.He was beginning to feel a bit better.At least he could breathe normally and the pain in his side was fading.Zorro gazed at his father once more, this time studying more carefully the wound, which the elder de la Vega had received.“ _Señor_ de la Vega, I must insist that you get your wound attended to by a physician.It appears to still be bleeding.I am fine.” **

**Zorro’s eyes held familial concern that only Alejandro could see and the older man finally nodded.Benito guided the _hacendado_ to his horse and helped him mount.Alejandro looked back at the man in black resting against a crumbling wall and thought, as he had many times during the last day, _This is no way to greet my long lost son._ Zorro smiled and his eyes boded at a full-fledged reunion later.Alejandro nodded to the pride of his life and then slowly turned his horse around and left the camp.**

**Bernardo remained with Zorro and signed a query to him. ‘Do you want more to drink?’Zorro shook his head ‘no’.**

**At this point, Sgt. Garcia rode up with a small contingent of lancers.Zorro was gratified to see his friend, Carlos, with them.Using the wall as leverage, he slowly got to his feet. His legs almost refused to hold him up and he grasped the wall with fingers that seemed numb.Bernardo signed furiously, ‘You must rest some more.You are too tired to leave now!’**

**Zorro simply shook his head.“I must,” he signed to his manservant.‘You must go with Don Alejandro,’ he added, not wanting anyone to wonder why the de la Vega manservant wasn’t riding with his father.Bernardo nodded, knowing this was one argument he wasn’t going to win unless he tied his master down, which he wouldn’t do.He went to get Zorro’s cape and brought it to him, then he mounted and rode out of the camp.While Don Sebastian was tying the cape around Zorro’s shoulders, the outlaw whistled for Tornado.With great care, the horse picked his way among the knots of people and stopped in front of his master.Don Sebastian gave him a leg up and Zorro saluted the group of men.**

**“Sergeant Garcia, you will find four more terrorists on that rise,” he said, pointing to a nearby hill.“The one tied to a tree is the leader,” he continued.“The one in the well-cut clothing is the man from Mexico who orchestrated this terrorist plot.Somewhere out there you will probably find Don Diego.His horse had run off during the fight with the four men and I was in too much of a hurry to offer him a ride, especially when he had told me about the terrorists’ alternate plans.I think he will be most eager to get home to his father. _Adios, muchachos_ ,” he said wearily and nudged Tornado toward home.He made no effort to hide the direction of his travel, but no one was paying attention anyway, happily cheering him on his way with expressions of sincerest gratitude.**

**Zorro headed off at a slow cantor.Bernardo caught up with his master when they were well away from the scene of the battle.It was almost too dark to sign, but he rode close in case Zorro needed help.**

**“Bernardo?”**

**Bernardo rode even closer, their knees almost touching and he nodded.**

**Zorro smiled wearily.“It is over and now I can greet father as I should.”**

**Signing, Bernardo indicated a beard and being found.**

**Zorro sighed.“ _Sí_ , you are right, Bernardo.As usual, you are right.” **

**Bernardo heard a soft chuckle and he signed again.‘You will only need to sit quietly as I put on a new beard.’**

**Zorro chuckled again.“You cannot put this beard on while I lay down?”**

**‘No!I would never get you up!’ came Bernardo’s emphatic answer.Zorro simply smiled, and said nothing more.Soon Tornado’s snort told them they were near their destination.**

**Inside the secret cave, Zorro dismounted stiffly, pulled off the mask and hat and splashed his face with cool water.He then sat down on an overturned bucket to rest, letting his arms hang limply by his side, while Bernardo turned up the flame in the lantern.The _mozo_ then left the cave to obtain the supplies he needed to apply a beard.Diego could do no more than sit and rest.**

**Bernardo soon rejoined him and pointed out that he had been hit in the face, because he now had a very nicely colored bruise just under his left eye.**

**“That is all?” Diego asked wryly, feeling the soreness of every muscle in his body.**

**Bernardo smiled and signed for him to sit still.**

**“I do not think that I could do otherwise right now, Bernardo,” Diego answered as the manservant began the laborious process of creating a beard that would fool those who would ‘find’ him later in the night.Bernardo took his time, often sitting back and looking at his handiwork or holding the lantern close and checking out a particular spot.Diego felt the stiffness settle into his bones.Finally, he straightened up to relieve a sore muscle in his back and said, “Bernardo, do not take so long.It will be taken off as soon as I get home!”**

**Bernardo nodded, but continued his meticulous work.Finally, he stepped back, handed Diego a small mirror and smiled.**

**Diego cocked his head slightly, giving himself a cursory glance.Then he smiled back at his _mozo_.“Yes, you did a very fine job.Now it is time to change back into my trail clothes and be ‘found’.I am eager to have a proper reunion with my father.”He paused.“And then to have a proper reunion with my bed.”**

**Bernardo nodded and pointed to his horse.Diego changed and they mounted, riding into the midnight darkness, the young man sitting behind his servant _._ They rode slowly for some time, avoiding the main roads and trails until they were not too far from the place where Diego had met and vanquished Jorge.Then he slid down off the back of the horse, patting it on the rump.“You go back and help Father.If anyone says anything, just say you were looking for me.”**

**Bernardo nodded again and rode away.He didn’t like leaving his master out here alone this time of night, but there was no helping it.There were patrols out and it would not take too long for Don Diego to be found.**

**Diego began trudging toward the _hacienda_ , but his legs felt like lead weights and he soon stopped and sat down to rest. Finding a semi-comfortable spot on the ground, Diego began watching the stars. _These are my stars, the stars of my homeland._ Then he remembered Kang Zhu’s comments about the constellations.They were the same here as in China, but the thought that these stars were shining on him, that he was sitting on the soil of his own home continued to fill him with delight, and made him feel that the blinking, twinkling lights above were exclusive to him.He smelled the heady juniper and pine, heard the chirping of insects nearby and coyotes in the distance.Creatures with which he was so familiar.Somehow he didn’t remember all of these when he rode to the rendezvous.Then, he didn’t have time to remember; now, time was not an enemy.Now, he had all the time in the world. _Only I need to be found,_ he thought, somewhat anxiously.He listened for the sound of horses.**

**His eyelids felt heavy and he caught himself dozing. _No!I must stay awake!Must listen for my rescuers!_ he admonished himself.But he couldn’t stay awake.He awoke after a short while, shivering in the early morning cold. Getting up and stretching stiff and sore muscles, Diego again tried to walk toward home, but again his fatigue prevented him from getting very far.He cursed his weakness.He thought of his father and the injury he had sustained.Was he all right?That spurred Diego to walk another quarter mile, but when he stumbled and fell, he had to give up, resting against a tree trunk. _Just a short rest and then walk again,_ he thought.Again, he dozed off, again later waking, shivering violently, his arms wrapped around his frame, trying to ward off the worst of the cold.The highlights of dawn shone over the eastern hills.He got stiffly to his feet, grasping the rough tree trunk for support, and beat his arms around himself, trying to get circulation and warmth back into his icy limbs.Again Diego began trudging toward the _casa grande_ , silently rejoicing when the sun rose and its warmth began to chase away the cold.He recognized his surroundings in the light of morning.He was no more than four miles from home, a short distance by fast horse.Looking down at his cold and aching feet, Diego smiled wryly. _But I don’t have a fast horse_ , he thought.**

**It was then that he heard the sound of horses.They were coming from the east, Diego determined, and he put his hand up to shield his eyes, looking for the riders.As a precaution, he hid in some brush.He could only believe that the revolutionaries had all been captured, but life had a way of doing what you least expected at times.As the horsemen came closer, he recognized Carlos and Sergeant Garcia.There were also two lancers riding with them.Stepping out of hiding, he smiled and called out, “My friends, it is about time you found me.It’s cold out here!”**

**Carlos laughed nervously.The release of anxiety was palpable.“Diego, I wanted nothing more than to find you.I was quite worried.But it is hard to find a man in the dark in the wilderness.”**

**“I know, Carlos,” Diego acknowledged.“And I thank you for your efforts.I am afraid that I found myself sleeping instead of listening.I have lost count of how many days it has been since I had a full night’s sleep.”**

**“Are you all right, Don Diego?You have a bruise on your face.” Sergeant Garcia asked.**

**“Other than cold, stiff, sore, hungry, thirsty and tired, I am fine.And the bruise is a souvenir of the leader of the revolutionaries,” he answered, then gazed at the horsemen.“But instead of standing here, would it be possible to get a ride home?I would like to see Father.”His voice lowered as he attempted to control his emotions.**

**“Oh, _sí_ , Don Diego,” Garcia said.He turned to the two lancers. “Tomas, you ride with Paco and let Don Diego have your horse.” **

**Gratefully, Diego mounted and fell in beside the rest.They bantered on the way, Diego inquiring about the battle at the old _hacienda_ and Carlos and Garcia providing details of Zorro’s exploits.Diego only half listened, watching the countryside with growing anticipation.He recognized the road, feeling the closeness of home with each step the horses took.They approached a rise and Diego knew that over that rise was his home. _Finally!_ They reached the top and he pulled his horse to a stop, taking a moment to savor the sight of his home, the place where he grew up.The place he wondered at times, if he would ever see again.But there it was, standing splendid and majestic in early morning grandeur, the sun turning the adobe walls into gold.Diego felt his breath catch in his throat and he was about to kick the horse into a gallop when he saw Bernardo riding toward them.Apparently Father had sent the servant out to look for him.Diego signed to his _mozo_ , asking about his father _._**

**‘Don Alejandro is fine and waiting for your return,’ the fingers told him.**

**“Excellent,” he said, while signing back.“Then let us not disappoint him.”Diego’s heart leaped at his impending reunion, and he nudged the horse with his heel, first urging it into a trot and then into a full gallop, leaving everyone else to catch up with him.**

**At the gate, the two lancers took charge of the horses, while the rest of them passed through the patio and into the _sala._ Diego called out.He didn’t have to feign his concern over his father’s health, despite Bernardo’s reassurances.He called out again and heard his father’s voice from beyond the kitchen area in the stable yard.Thinking that strange, Diego, nonetheless, rushed out to greet his father and stopped short when he saw him tied to a beam that held up the roof over the stalls.Next to him stood Richard Patterson, a sword in one hand and a pistol in the other.**

**“Well met, Diego de la Vega,” Patterson said, laughing at the consternation, anger and fear warring in the young _Californiano’s_ face.**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Twenty-three](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/book3_23.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/book3_1.htm)**  
**[Pacific Odyssey Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/odysseyintro.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	69. Pacific Odyssey

Pacific Odyssey

**Pacific Odyssey**

**Book III: The Journey Home**  
  
---  
  
**Chapter Twenty-three**

**One Last Complication**

**Alejandro sat quietly in the _sala_ , his shoulder bound tightly by Bernardo.The manservant had appeared almost as exhausted as Zorro, but he had insisted on going out in the pre-dawn and watching for Diego from a nearby hill.With only a few servants in the _casa grande_ and most of those asleep, it seemed almost ominously quiet.The early morning sun shone out on the patio, the warmth of the dying fire made him sleepy and despite his resolve to stay awake for Diego’s arrival, Alejandro found himself dozing.He didn’t see the furtive figure slipping thought the patio gate, peering through the _sala_ window.The front door creaked softly, but Alejandro heard it distantly in his subconscious.He only woke when he felt the cold barrel of a pistol pressed against the side of his neck.His eyes flew open and he found himself staring into the cold blue eyes of a stranger. “Who….?”**

**“Say nothing, old man, except your name.”**

**Alejandro hesitated.The pistol hammer clicked back, now cocked and ready to fire.**

**“I am not patient.Do not try what little patience I have left,” the stranger said.The accent indicated someone of foreign birth.**

**“Alejandro de la Vega.What do you want?”**

**The foreigner laughed.“Good.Good.The directions were correct.Something is finally going right.”The intruder drew back and looked Alejandro over, his eyes feral like that of the mountain cat.**

**The pistol still pointed ominously at him and the _caballero_ sat perfectly still, waiting, wondering what this disheveled man wanted.The eyes were a hard, crystal blue.**

**Alejandro almost shivered.**

**“So the wolf did not come out of this unscathed.”He motioned with his pistol.“Get up!”**

**“Who are you?” Alejandro demanded, not moving.The man’s accent, he wondered. _English?_**

**“I am Death, old man.Your death if you do not get up now.”The voice was as cold as the eyes were.**

**Stiffly, Alejandro stood up, wincing at the stabs of pain in his shoulder.**

**“Does that door lead to the stable?” the man asked.**

_**He wants a horse,**_ **Alejandro thought hopefully.Aloud he said, “Yes.Through the kitchen and out to the stable yard.”**

**“Good.Let’s go.”The man poked him in the back and Alejandro had no recourse but to go through the little hallway.**

**In the kitchen, Crescencia looked up from her breakfast preparations and gasped.Pepito, who was by her side building up the fire, cried out.**

**“If you value the life of your master, you will do nothing,” the stranger hissed, motioning with his pistol for them to precede him and Alejandro out the door.Crescencia nodded.She and Pepito walked out the door, followed by Alejandro.“Old woman, you will tie the boy’s hands.I do not trust him to act with restraint.And then you will sit quietly next to him.”Crescencia followed his instruction, sitting next to the bound boy and glaring at the stranger.He directed Alejandro to the far stall where the kegs of powder still sat, unexploded, but deadly.The foreigner shoved him against a stall partition beam nearest the kegs and began to tie him to it, all the while keeping an eye on Crescencia.**

**“What are you doing?” Alejandro asked, alarmed.He cried out in sudden pain as the man jerked his hands behind him.**

**“Setting a trap for your son, _Señor_ de la Vega.Your son who ruined everything I have worked for.”The foreigner laughed again.“But it would appear that he left me the means I need to finish my job here,” he added, gazing thoughtfully at the powder. **

**Then it dawned on the old _don_.This man was the one Diego said he had impersonated in San Diego.He tried to test the ropes holding him prisoner, but intense pain kept him from any movement at all. **

**The assassin picked up the smaller keg and examined it.He paused only long enough to wave the pistol at Crescencia.“Do not force me to shoot you.”She had moved away from Pepito, slowly edging toward a pitchfork, but she quickly scooted back beside the boy.The foreigner cleared a narrow path from the larger keg to Alejandro’s feet.Taking the cork bungs out of the tops of both kegs, he tipped the larger one on its side, letting a small amount of powder flow into a tiny, but deadly hill.The small keg, he used to lay a trail to Alejandro, along the path that he had just made.Crescencia continued to sit quietly, watching for a moment of inattentiveness.**

**In chagrin, the old man realized this was almost exactly what he was going to do the night before, until Diego had told him of the change of plans.The assassin finished and tossed the nearly empty keg back into the stall with the larger keg.Both barrels lay innocently in a nest of fresh straw.**

**“Get up, old woman,” the foreigner ordered Crescencia, waving the pistol menacingly.She did.“Now, go into the kitchen.I will be following closely.”**

**The housekeeper glanced over at Alejandro.He nodded.“Do as he says, Crescencia,” he told her softly.**

**“ _Sí_ , Don Alejandro,” she replied.**

**The pair went into the kitchen and soon came out with a lit candle.As he turned to take the candle to the stall where the _hacendado_ was confined, Crescencia leaped upon him, her fingers clawing at his face.With a growl, the foreigner jerked her off of him, slapped her and then threw her to the ground, where she lay stunned.He pointed the pistol at her still form and cocked it. **

**“ _Señor, por favor_.She is only a woman!” cried Alejandro in despair, leaning against the ropes, despite the pain.“Please do not hurt her.”**

**“I warned her, as I warned all of you.”**

**“But your vengeance is against me and my son, not a servant, a woman,” Alejandro said anxiously.**

**Laughing, the stranger released the hammer.“You have a point.This would be a waste of the bullet.”He turned and gazed quickly at Alejandro.“And I wouldn’t want to warn anyone who might be coming,” he said meaningfully.“And your son is coming home soon, isn’t he?”**

**Alejandro said nothing.Yes, Diego would be coming home soon.Coming home to this.He almost wished he could goad the foreigner into shooting him.Then Diego would be warned and he would be saved.“You coward!” he hissed, looking up and staring his captor in the face.The eyes of neither man wavered.**

**Crescencia stirred at the stranger’s feet, but a wave of his gun caused her to freeze in place.“You dishonorable and despicable coward,” Alejandro continued.“You talk as though you were important, but you gloat over old men and women and boys, arrogantly proclaiming your superiority.”Alejandro let the heat of his anger flame and fuel itself.“You let the powder do your work for you, killing innocents, and for what?A few _pesos?_ ”He spat in the straw near his feet.“You disgust me even more than those so-called revolutionaries.”**

**The foreigner laughed softly, cocking his head and gazing thoughtfully at his prisoner.“And you, what about you?Sitting in your grand _haciendas_ , at the top of a world that consists of starving _peons_ living in leaking hovels.”He turned back to Crescencia.“It would seem that this rich, arrogant land owner feels loyalty toward his servants,” he said with a cold smile.“You see, old woman, he is pleading for you and now he is attempting to save you by making me angry at him.But I am not angry with him.I am angry with his son.Only his son.Never have I been thwarted in my assignments, never.But he will pay for causing my failure.Now get back over there with the boy and do not try my patience anymore.” **

**Again, Crescencia looked toward Alejandro and again he nodded.She did as she was told, sitting close to Pepito.The boy’s eyes were angry and hard, but there was nothing he could do.**

**Turning back to Alejandro, the stranger said, “Now you will be quiet, or the end of this pistol will silence you, and not with a bullet, old man.No, I will save my bullet.I will not take a chance of warning he whom I so badly want to meet again.”**

**Alejandro looked into the man’s eyes and saw that he meant it.In despair, the _caballero_ realized that it was now up to Diego to resolve this dilemma.Diego and God. _Would it never end?Is there no peace for either one of us?Dios, why are you punishing us?What have we done that makes us so deserving of this pain and suffering?”_ Alejandro bowed his head and prayed for some kind of intervention, but all he heard was silence and then the soft mocking laughter of the vengeful foreigner.**

**The sound of horses caused Alejandro to jerk his head up and his heart skipped a beat when he heard Diego’s voice from the patio, calling for him.He also heard Sergeant Garcia.Horror gripped him, paralyzing him.He should call out a warning, but his voice wouldn’t work.**

**“Call out to him, old man.Tell him to come out here,” the assassin hissed an order.Alejandro pressed his lips together.“Do it!Do it, or you will not live long enough to see your son!”**

**Still Alejandro refused.He would not call Diego to his death. _Never!_ He raised his eyes and gazed resolutely into the assassin’s eyes.“I will not.”**

**The foreigner turned slightly and pointed the gun at Crescencia.“Yes, you will, or he will come at the sound of a gunshot and see this old woman twitching in death on the ground.”The pistol remained on Crescencia, who was staring at them in horror, but making no sounds. The eyes, however, bored into Alejandro’s and the _caballero_ knew that the man meant just what he said.There was no bluff in those hard blue eyes.**

**With a sigh that was almost a sob, Alejandro acquiesced, praying at the same time for some kind of miracle.“Diego,” he called.**

**“Louder,” the assassin murmured, prodding Alejandro with the end of the pistol.**

**“Diego, my son.I am out in the stable yard,” he called louder.Alejandro heard Diego’s happy cry and heard him coming through the patio _._ Within a moment, Diego burst through the gate between the patio and the stable yard, a great smile on his face.Bernardo had skillfully applied a false beard, but the lines of exhaustion and the bruises and cuts of his gargantuan battle could not be so easily hid.Diego looked ready to drop, despite his happiness to be home.Alejandro saw all this in the same instant that Diego saw him and then his captor.Only for a second did the smile light his features, then shock set in, followed by fear and anger.**

**“You!” he said.“Richard Patterson!”**

**“Yes, I said you were soft, and you are.You should have killed me in San Diego, Diego de la Vega.Now you will suffer for your weakness.”Carlos, Bernardo and Garcia had followed the young man to the stable yard, but were motionless with shock.“The rest of you will continue to stand with your hands where I can see them,” Patterson ordered them.“Because no one knows just who will get the bullet in my pistol, do you?”Then he began to chuckle.“But I think that the bullet would take out your friend, after all.”His icy blue eyes bored into Diego’s.“We get to see just how loyal your friends are, de la Vega.”**

**“Let my father go. Your argument is with me,” Diego stated.He could not believe what was happening.Why could he not just come home?**

**“This is so typical and so pathetic, this plea for leniency.”Patterson smiled malevolently.“But perhaps I will let him go, eventually.”Pausing, his smile broadened.“But you are right in one regard . . . my argument is with you, and I will make you suffer for what you have done to me.No quick death for you, de la Vega.No, you did not give me a quick death.You left me to rot in a jail in San Diego, you left me to think and to plan and to let my thirst for revenge grow,” Patterson said, stepping away from Alejandro, transferring his pistol to his left hand and drawing his sword.**

**“He is unarmed,” Carlos said, the desperation palpable in his voice.**

**“But you are not,” Patterson said tersely.“Give it to him.”**

**“No, no, Don Diego,” Garcia began, but was cut off by a gesture from Diego.**

**Diego took the sword from Carlos.“My friend is a good teacher,” he said to Garcia, his eyes narrowing.The sword felt heavy, he could hardly hold it up.He felt his exhaustion like a heavy blanket, but he had to do this, had to accomplish this one last thing.“Now let my father go,” he ordered.**

**“Oh, no.Not yet, my friend,” Patterson said, with a laugh and then he lunged forward in a move so fast that it surprised everyone.**

**Diego’s reflexes were so slow and sluggish that he barely parried the thrust and almost dropped his sword.Patterson lunged again and again.Diego was scarcely able to hold the Englishman off. _I have to succeed!_ Despite the fatigue, despite his energy sapping fight as Zorro, despite the stress of the past four days, he had to win this battle.His father’s life depended on it. _Why did I not kill this man?Why?_ he asked himself accusingly, as he stepped away from another of Patterson’s advances. _I am soft,_ he thought as he lunged toward Patterson in a half-hearted advance of his own.Gone was any semblance of the vigor and finesse of the black masked outlaw. **

**“Personally, I would say that your friend is a terrible teacher,” Patterson taunted as he kept the pressure on Diego.**

**Usually Diego kept anger out of his duels, knowing that the emotion was usually counter-productive, but this time he did not.He let his growing anger feed the tiny bit of strength he had left.There was still little power in his blows but he pressed Patterson back a step or two.Then the Englishman advanced with renewed fury forcing Diego back across the stable yard, away from his father.Suddenly the sword dropped from his leaden fingers and Diego felt the sharp point of Patterson’s sword against his throat.“I don’t know how you managed to defeat me before, de la Vega.You are a weakling,” Patterson growled.**

**Suddenly, Diego was pushed aside, falling to the ground, and Carlos grabbed up the sword, engaging Patterson in lightning fast moves that took the Englishman by surprise.“Of course a sick man is going to be weak.Coward!Take on someone who is well and able,” Carlos cried out in anger.As he sat there trying to regain his breath, Diego saw that Carlos had learned well.After several moments Patterson also saw that he had an opponent who could beat him, and he stepped back, continuing to parry Carlos’ thrusts, but slowly backing up towards Alejandro.**

**Meanwhile, Sergeant Garcia was helping Diego to his feet.The younger man saw a pistol in the large man’s bandoleer and glancing surreptitiously at the duelists, pulled it out.“Shh,” he said to the startled sergeant.Diego had a suspicion that Patterson was getting ready to use his father again as a hostage, but before he could say or do anything, the assassin had acted, grabbing the candle and dropping it onto the end of the powder.Then he placed the point of the sword at Alejandro’s neck.In horror, everyone hypnotically watched the string of powder flaming inexorably toward the large keg of powder.The hot sparks began catching the dry straw along the way.**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Twenty-four](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/book3_24.htm)**  
  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/book3_1.htm)**  
**[Pacific Odyssey Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/odysseyintro.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	70. Pacific Odyssey

Pacific Odyssey

**Pacific Odyssey**

**Book III: The Journey Home**  
  
---  
  
**Chapter Twenty-four**

**Climax**

**Looking at Diego, who had hidden the pistol behind him, Patterson said, “You have a choice, de la Vega . . . run and save yourself or wait and die with your father.But either way, your father will die.”Patterson gazed surreptitiously toward the outer gate.**

**Diego knew the Englishman was waiting until the last possible moment before making his escape.“There’s a third choice, _señor_ ,” Diego murmured, his eyes cold.In the space of a heartbeat, he raised the pistol and fired.The ball was unerring and precise and Patterson fell back into the straw, his hands clutching at his chest, the fingers twitching spasmodically.**

**Carlos rushed to stop the deadly fire along the powder trail, even as Diego rushed toward his father, but the straw had already caught fire.The explosion was inevitable.**

**“Carlos, get everyone in the _hacienda_!Quickly!” Diego shouted, grabbing up the sword lying by the assassin’s body.“Now!!” he added, when he saw slight hesitation on Carlos and Garcia’s part.With an energy bolstered by fear, Diego slashed at and jerked apart the ropes binding his father.**

**“Diego, my son.Run.Go with the others.Please!” Alejandro begged, his eyes filled with despair.**

**“No, Father.I will not leave you,” Diego replied tersely.Then he grinned as he pulled the last rope away from his father.“We will do this together.”**

**The fire was intensifying, the powder only a few seconds from the keg.Diego dropped the sword and grabbed his father by his shirt, pulling him far back into a stall away from the kegs, one that was filled almost to the rafters with fresh straw.He shoved his father beneath the straw as the keg exploded with a deafening roar.The force of the explosion threw Diego on top of his father, eliciting a cry of pain from the elder de la Vega, a cry that was only barely heard by his son as the stable roof collapsed on top of them, sending them both into merciful unconsciousness.**

**From the doorway leading into the _hacienda_ , Carlos watched in horror as the stable roof fell on the two men.Crescencia screamed, “Don Alejandro, Don Diego!”Sergeant Garcia pushed the younger man out of the way and rushed out of the _hacienda_ , everyone else just after him.The Filipino noticed that the collapse of the stable had put the fire out and he made that observation out loud.**

**“ _Sí,_ ” Garcia replied.“Now quickly, everyone help me pull away the debris.”Garcia found a beam and slowly moved it to one side, Crescencia and the other servants furiously removed broken _adobe_ , straw and smaller pieces of wood.Everyone worked together, almost shoulder to shoulder.The pile of rubble quickly lowered, then suddenly Garcia cried out, “Here, under here!”He had another beam on his shoulder and was pointing at the inert form of Diego, partially covered with straw and broken _adobe_.Carlos, and with him, Benito, who had, only moments before, arrived from his search for the _caballero_ , jumped in, first pulling out Diego and then pushing away the straw and finding Alejandro.**

**Crescencia pushed the men aside and checked out both de la Vegas to see if they were still alive.She looked up with a relieved smile.“They are alive,” she sighed.**

**“By the Saints!” Garcia cried.“They were laying under a beam that was propped against that wall,” he said, pointing to the only part of the stable still standing.“The walls and beams fell in such a way that Don Diego and Don Alejandro were not crushed. It was as though they were in a cave and cushioned by the straw.”**

**“You men can discuss miracles later.Carefully carry them into the _sala,_ so I can check them over for injuries,” Crescencia ordered.The men quickly did her bidding and soon Diego was resting on the cleared off table, while Alejandro was laid on blankets in the entranceway. **

**Carlos examined Diego while Crescencia checked Alejandro.“Yes, you are right, Sergeant,” he finally said after finding no broken bones, only cuts, scrapes and bruises and a somewhat large lump above one ear.He looked over at the older man.“Did Don Alejandro fare as well?”**

**“ _Sí,_ Don Carlos, I think that Don Alejandro is going to be fine,” Crescencia said, not looking up from her patient. **

**Alejandro began moaning and he slowly opened his eyes.“Diego,” he murmured, then cried out.Crescencia was cleaning the injured shoulder with Benito’s help.“Diego, please, how is Diego?” he asked, his eyes searching all within his line of vision.He tried to sit up, but the woman restrained him with a gentle hand.**

**“Don Diego is fine, Don Alejandro,” She reassured him.At his questioning gaze, she continued, “I promise.He is unconscious, but nothing is broken.I believe he will be all right, _patron_.The saints and the Holy Mother are looking after that boy of yours!”**

**Alejandro nodded and relaxed, gritting his teeth at the pain her ministrations caused him.When she finished, Crescencia held a large spoon filled with medicine in front of his face.Alejandro shook his head, knowing what it most likely was.“No, I want to wait for Diego to wake up. I want to properly greet him.”**

**“Don Alejandro, you need to rest.Don Diego needs to rest.He will get the same thing you are getting.There will be many of us to watch over both of you and to make sure your reunion takes place.”**

**“But….”**

**“No, you take this.That dear boy will be here when you awaken.I promise that on the grave of my own dear mother,” she insisted.**

**Alejandro was feeling a great deal of pain, but more than that he saw her sincerity.Diego would certainly be here when he awoke.And from what he had seen, Diego needed the rest even more than he did.The _hacendado_ doubted the laudanum was necessary in Diego’s case, but he knew it wouldn’t hurt.He swallowed Crescencia’s offering, grimacing at the taste and then let Benito and Juan half carry and half lead him to his room.As he left the room he gazed lovingly at his son, who still lay quietly on the cleared table. **

**As soon as Don Alejandro was gone, Crescencia went over to Don Diego.She saw a slight flickering of pain cross his features and she checked him over carefully, making sure that there was nothing that Don Diego’s young friend had missed.The pounding of young feet caused her to look up and Crescencia saw the young English boy, George running into the _sala._ The boy stopped by the table and gazed at Don Diego, and then at her, his face mirroring the anxiety of the others.“Ai,” she said.“He is all right.Nothing serious.”The boy sighed audibly in relief. **

**Crescencia noted the bruise on his cheek along with the lump on his head, and the cuts and scrapes, and suddenly realized that the beard was not natural.She paused, wondering and then remembered Don Alejandro telling her of his subterfuge in taking the place of the accursed Patterson.Turning to Pepito, she ordered, “Before we put Don Diego to bed, we are going to get this thing off.It is not necessary and I’ll not have him waking up early from his sleep, scratching and itching.Go and get a wash basin and have Juanita fill it with hot water.”Crescencia continued giving orders to everyone around her, including young George.Then she turned to Bernardo, who, like George, had been hovering close to his master.“You….”She began, signing to Bernardo, while she spoke.“Go upstairs and get a clean nightshirt for the young _patron_.Have his bed ready for him.”**

**Bernardo wanted to stay with his friend, but he saw that not only was the housekeeper serious, but that Don Diego would be well cared for in his absence.He nodded and left.Crescencia turned to Carlos and one of the few remaining servants.“When I finish taking care of our young adventurer, you are going to carry him to his room.”**

**Carlos could only nod.He, like the rest, saw no need to argue with the older woman.Like his mother in times of need, Crescencia had taken over and not even a priest could supercede her orders.**

**While she was administering to him, Diego began to stir, moaning softly.Crescencia shook her head at the bruises that were showing on his face. “Oh, my poor boy!Such a battle with those revolutionaries,” she murmured, having heard of his capture from Don Alejandro.“And so brave.No one can say you are not brave.Not even Zorro can boast of more bravery than my young _caballero_.”Her fingers lightly pushed aside the unruly hair, and she felt the tears hot in the corners of her eyes.Blinking, she chided herself. _There is too much to do, I cannot indulge in tears._ **

**“From what he told me, it was,” replied Carlos, feeling the irony of the servant’s words.**

**Diego slowly opened his eyes and gazed at Crescencia, his eyes vacant at first, and then he noticed Carlos.He looked puzzled for a moment and then more lucid.“I am home?” he asked.**

**“ _Sí_ , Diego, you are home,” Carlos said, laying his hand lightly on his friend’s shoulder.**

**“Father?”**

**“Your father is fine.He is upstairs, sleeping off Crescencia’s medicine,” Carlos said with a smile.**

**“And you will soon be doing the same thing, my fine young _hacendado_ ,” said Crescencia, her tone brooking no argument.“How do you feel, Don Diego?”**

**Diego pondered her question, trying to figure out the messages his body was telling him.Exhaustion made it hard to think, but finally he determined that there was only a headache along with the pain of bruises and scrapes and sore, stiff muscles.“I am fine,” he finally said.**

**“Good.You lay here and rest and soon you will be in your own bed where you can sleep without interruption,” she said, gently removing the last of the false beard.**

**Diego smiled and then sighed, closing his eyes.Crescencia finished cleaning the worst of his cuts and then woke him enough to give him a dose of laudanum.She ordered Carlos and Manuel to carry Diego upstairs to his room.Bernardo met them at the door, motioning toward the bed and when Diego was comfortable, the _mozo_ signed for them both to leave.Manuel complied, but Carlos just shook his head.“No,” he said, signing at the same time.“I would like to help you.I may not have known him for long, but he and I have become very close.I count Diego like a brother.”Bernardo gazed at the young colonial for a brief moment and then nodded and turned back to his master.**

**Carlos helped the servant remove the trail worn clothing.Suddenly Bernardo stopped, gazing in horror at the scars on his master’s back.They were not deep, but they were obvious reminders of Don Diego’s servitude.He looked up at Carlos for explanation.**

**“Diego told me that he had been flogged once,” Carlos said simply.Bernardo gazed at him with a puzzled look, as though he didn’t understand.**

**“I not only know Diego’s secret, I know yours, too.You can hear as well as I can.”He paused and then gazed down at the sleeping man.“It is hard to keep such secrets as Diego’s, especially on a small ship.” He paused again and then looked meaningfully into Bernardo’s eyes.“Do not worry, my friend, I will never reveal Diego’s secret.”**

**Bernardo looked deeply into the young man’s eyes and then signed his thanks.Gently he took a damp cloth and washed his friend’s back and chest, his face and neck, even though Crescencia had already cleaned his cuts and scrapes.Carlos helped him put on the nightshirt and soon Diego was resting comfortably in the bed he had not slept in for six months.Then the two men took turns watching him through the day.**

**Shortly after sunset, Alejandro came into the room, at first simply gazing at his son, but then taking Diego’s hand and holding it tight for a few moments.He looked over at George, who was taking a turn watching the young _Californiano_.“Has he awakened?”**

**“No, _patrón_ , he has slept all through the day.”**

**Alejandro nodded and looked his son over.“Does he have any injuries?”**

**Said George, “No, Don Alejandro.The doctor was here earlier and said that the only thing other than some cuts and bruises was a bump on the head.”The boy paused, looked from Diego to the older man and continued, “He did not get much sleep since we came to California.He is very tired.”**

**“Good.That is very good.”Alejandro knew the boy could not even begin to understand the extent of Diego’s exhaustion.**

**At that moment Crescencia entered the room, a bowl of stew in her hands.“Ai, Don Alejandro!What are you doing out of bed?”**

**“Checking on my son,” he answered testily, releasing Diego’s hand.**

**“Ah, _patrón_ , do you not even trust us to care for your son?” she asked, in mock exasperation.Then her voice became serious.“Don Alejandro, Don Diego seems to be fine.He is just taking a long nap.But you have a wound to worry about.You must return to your bed.Your supper is waiting there for you.”**

**Taking one last look at Crescencia, he asked, “You will tell me when Diego awakens?”**

**“ _S_ í, _patrón_ one of us will tell you,” she reassured him. Alejandro slowly walked out of the room and back to his own.**

**Crescencia looked at the boy.“You look tired, too, _muchacho._ Go rest in that chair.”George looked at her gratefully and did just that.**

**Crescencia stood by the bed and gazed thoughtfully at the young man sleeping so peacefully on the bed. _His own bed, finally,_ she thought. _In his own room, in his own land._ She shook her head, unable to bring herself to wake him just to give him a few bites of stew.She gazed at the boy already asleep in the chair near the fireplace.George had run errands for her all day, but had continually checked in on Don Diego.She smiled at the memory of ordering Don Diego’s new friend, Don Carlos, to the guest room to sleep.And Bernardo.Poor Bernardo had fallen asleep in a patio chair when she had ordered him to bed.All three had dark circles of worry and exhaustion under their eyes, but had been concerned more about the man laying here on the bed. **

**And Don Diego.She thought of him as a boy, right after he had lost his mother.She had comforted the confused and hurt young man when his own father had been unable to.Crescencia wondered who had comforted him during the horrific time across the ocean.She thought of George and Don Carlos and was content.There were people placed by God to help this dear man.Setting the stew on the table, she reached over and brushed an errant lock of hair off his forehead.His hair had grown longer, giving him an almost boyish look.She bent down and kissed him lightly on the cheek.She loved this boy almost as much as she loved her own grown sons.He was a fine, courageous man.She had known it even when others had scorned his gentle, peace-loving ways after he returned from Spain.And he had proven his courage in the past months.No one would scorn him now, she thought with a soft snort of motherly pride.Crescencia turned and slipped quietly out of the room.**

**In the dark hours of the morning, Diego awoke.Every muscle in his body ached.There was a small candle on his dressing table and by it he saw George asleep in a chair by the fire.Next to his bed, he saw a bowl of stew.Reaching over, he felt no warmth on the pottery, but right now, it didn’t matter.His stomach was growling so ferociously that he could eat it in any condition.**

**Diego watched George murmur and twitch in his sleep and wondered just how long he had slept.At least a day, the darkness and his stiff body attested.He very vaguely remembered Crescencia giving him something, probably laudanum, but he did not now feel its effects.He still felt tired, but not groggy.**

**Father!Diego remembered his father tied to the post in the stable yard.He remembered the keg of powder and the explosion. _How is Father?_ he wondered.He put down the stew and stiffly swung out of bed.Carefully, Diego opened the wardrobe, not wanting the squeaking of the doors to awaken George.His robe hung there just as it had that morning he took it off seemingly so long ago.He slipped it on and gazed at the boy again.As on the ship, George was sleeping soundly.With careful deliberation, Diego pushed the spot on the mantle place and felt the cool air from the secret room as the door opened.He slipped through, going down the stairs and then up others to the entrance to his father’s room.Through the peephole, Diego could see that Father was alone.He opened the secret door and slipped inside the room, padding quietly to his father’s bedside.**

**Diego could see the injured shoulder, the bandages gleaming whitely in the soft dimness of the room.He heard his father’s even deep breaths, which indicated normal sleep.Carefully, he reached over and lightly touched his father’s hand. _I am home,_ Diego thought, his heart filled with almost overwhelming gratitude.He smiled as he turned away, content that his father was all right.**

**“Diego?” came a soft voice.Diego turned back.“Diego, is it you?” Alejandro asked, his eyes brimming with tears.“My son, do not go away.Stay with me.”**

**Happily, Diego obeyed, sitting on the edge of his father’s bed.When Alejandro tried to sit up, Diego helped him.Alejandro’s hand touched his.“My son, please light a candle.I must see you.I have to see your face.”**

**Diego found the candle on the dresser and lit it with a taper from the fireplace.As he sat back down, placing the candle on the small bed stand, Alejandro gazed at him, staring at his face, as a dying man in the desert would gaze at a cup of water.His fingers touched Diego’s lightly, then enveloped his son’s hand in a tight grasp.Suddenly, he leaned toward Diego and wrapped his good arm around his son and wept openly, his tears staining Diego’s robe.“Oh, Diego!Diego, my son, you are finally home.You are home!”**

**And as Diego embraced his father, mindful of the injured shoulder, he murmured, “Yes, Father, I am home.I am finally and truly home.”His voice trembled, overcome with emotion, but his heart sang, _I AM HOME!_**

**The End of the Odyssey**  
  
---  
  
[](mailto:bookscape@bellsouth.net)  
  
---  
  
**[Previous Chapter](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/book3_1.htm)**  
---  
**[Pacific Odyssey Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/pacificodyssey/odysseyintro.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents Page](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


End file.
